Comp Sem 101
by andri88
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un atleta becado y una importante estudiante de Inglés se reúnen en un seminario de escritura de primer año? ¿Podrán estar juntos o serán forzados a separarse por los descubrimientos semanales sobre sí mismos? Todos los alumnos universitarios humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Después de dos años por fin he podido volver (aunque sea a ratos). Solo decir que aún no estoy bien, pero como tenía esta historia ya traducida antes de enfermar, me han ayudado a corregir los fallos y he decidido publicarla.**

 **Pondré un capítulo por semana, ya que no puedo estar en el ordenador mucho tiempo, y además son capis bastante largos, creo que estará bien. No me lío más y os dejo leer, a ver qué os parece. Saludos a todos!**

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Prólogo: Orientación de primer año**

.

 **EPOV**

—Emmett, así no estás ayudando —me quejé.

—Confía en mí, me lo agradecerás más tarde, hermanito, cuando no estés atrapado usando algo que diga a gritos _Instituto_. De buenas a primeras, algo amarillo no pega nada en una casa con gente. —Al decir eso, cogió mi polo del Campeonato de golf del Sur de la pila y lo arrojó por la puerta.

Puse los ojos suplicantes hacia mamá con la esperanza de que controlara a su hijo mayor, pero ella sonreía con indulgencia.

—Sólo está compartiendo su sabiduría acumulada contigo —explicó ella, mirando cómo Emmett tiraba brutalmente los cestos de ropa en el centro del suelo de mi dormitorio.

Entrando en la habitación y cediendo ante el peso de una caja grande, papá sopló:

—Me gustaría que él compartiera sus músculos acumulados. ¿Por qué yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo pesado cuando engendré a dos hijos robustos?

Mamá nos señaló a ambos para que ayudáramos a papá y nosotros obedecimos sus órdenes. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Tomando la caja de sus brazos cansados, me reí entre dientes:

—¿Engendraste, papá? ¿En serio? ¿Vas de medieval con nosotros?

—Oh, bien —mamá se animó—. Esa es la caja con la ropa de cama. —Ella se puso a trabajar sacudiendo y limpiando las suaves sábanas para intentar compensar el tema del colchón del dormitorio. Traté de fingir que no había visto los años de manchas y manchas estropeando el diseño de la tela azul a rayas de la cubierta externa del colchón.

—Mamá, no tienes que…

Papá me tiró hacia atrás con una mano en mi codo. En silencio, él me dijo:

—Déjala, Edward. Ella tiene que hacerlo.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Emmett enviando mi camiseta favorita a la pila de descartes.

—Oh, claro que no, Em. ¡Esa se queda!

Él hizo una mueca por mi camiseta azul clara llena de caritas felices verdes y un cursi eslogan, pero finalmente se rindió al ver mi mano esperando.

—¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad? Ugh, ¿sabes que tengo una imagen que mantener?

—Tengo serias dudas de cómo una camiseta así va a echar a perder tu reputación como el más caliente jugador de Holden, Em —respondí, sabiendo muy bien que el cumplido me haría recuperar mi camiseta.

Él rompió en una sonrisa y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, tirándome la camiseta a la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—Muy bien, chicos, esto casi está. —Me giré y vi a mis padres de pie, juntos, en el lado opuesto de mi cama recién hecha.

Emmett dejó su lugar en el suelo y saltó sobre mi edredón, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza en la almohada y con los pies colgando justo en el final, suspiró en voz alta.

—Buen trabajo, mamá. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación aquí al lado y me la arreglas?

—Lo siento, Emmett. Sabes que esto es una vez en la vida y tú ya te lo cobraste hace tres años.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Tú sólo quieres volver a tu nido vacío y empezar... ¿qué vas a hacer de todos modos? No hay más partidos de fútbol de instituto, ni partidos de golf, ni magdalenas que hornear...

Pillé a mi padre dándole a mi madre un pequeño y secreto guiño.

—Bueno, todo será muy aburrido sin vosotros dos, eso es seguro. Probablemente vamos a empezar con un nuevo pasatiempo: puzzle, rompecabezas, colección de sellos, ajedrez, algo emocionante.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, vamos a estar bien —dijo mamá. A pesar de sus palabras, vi que ella estaba casi llorando. Mi padre la empujó hacia mí y los dos me rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi bebé… —Mamá suspiró. Oh, maldita sea—. Lo siento —dijo ella, tirándose hacia atrás—. Me prometí que no lo haría.

—Está bien, mamá. —Papá me dio una última palmadita en la espalda y dijo:

—Sé inteligente. Sé cuidadoso. Y…

—No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir —Emmett recitó junto a él.

Todos nos reímos, aliviando la tensión repentina que parecía haber absorbido el oxígeno de mi pequeña habitación.

—Ven, Emmett —dijo mamá, tirando de él en un abrazo.

—Oh, ¿así que no vas a hacer mi cama, pero todavía quieres un abrazo?

—Sí, así es como funciono.

—¿QUÉ? —Me reí a carcajadas—. ¿Has estado viendo MTV otra vez, mamá?

—Escucha, no dejes que en el campo te golpeen hasta hacerte demasiado daño —mamá amonestó a Emmett, haciendo caso omiso de mí—. No me acostumbro a verte herido.

—Vaya, gracias, mamá.

Papá se acercó:

—Vendremos a la mayor cantidad de partidos de fútbol como podamos.

—No te preocupes, papá. No es como si sólo tuvieras que cruzar la calle.

—Sabes que estaríamos aquí cada fin de semana si pudiéramos.

—Lo sé —respondió, cayendo en un abrazo de papá.

—Vosotros vigilaros el uno al otro ahora.

—Marchaos ya —Emmett respondió.

Todo se había dicho y habíamos llegado a ese punto en el que alguien sólo tenía que cortar el cordón. Siempre podíamos contar con Emmett para eso.

—¿No tenéis que coger un vuelo?

Papá cogió la mano de mamá.

—Esto es duro, hijo. —Se movieron hacia la puerta. Mamá se giró y dijo:

—No te olvides de llamar.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—¿Os dejo dinero para la ropa?

—No lo necesitamos. Utilizaremos nuestras tarjetas.

—Oh —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia atrás y marchándose a través de la puerta.

Ella se detuvo de repente y se giró.

—No te olvides, he puesto todos tus suéteres en las maletas.

—Vale. —Sonreí. Pobre mamá.

—Te he dejado un poco de Windex y un trapo...

—Vamos, Esme —le dijo papá, enrollando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y girándola hacia la puerta—. Él va a entender todo esto.

Mamá se dio la vuelta una vez más y me dio una sonrisa valiente. Yo hice lo mismo. Papá me guiñó el ojo y giró la esquina.

—Pensé que nunca se iría —se quejó Emmett—. ¡Vamos a dejar esto y a echar un vistazo a la carne fresca!

.

 **BPOV**

—Warwick, 303 —dijo papá—. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Le di la vuelta a la llave y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Como mi compañera no había llegado todavía, elegí la cama junto a la ventana mientras papá deslizaba las cajas restantes a través de la puerta.

—Creo que los ascensores no se habían inventado aún cuando se construyó esta residencia de estudiantes —dijo, ligeramente disgustado. Su camiseta estaba empapada de sudor y hasta pude ver pequeñas gotas de agua en las puntas de su bigote.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer todo el trabajo, papá.

Otra disculpa más en sus brazos.

 _Siento no haber nacido niño._

 _Siento haber sido alguien tan difícil con quien vivir._

 _Siento haber hecho a mamá irse._

 _Siento haber hecho que te preocuparas todo el tiempo._

 _Siento dejarte solo._

—Eso no es problema, Bells. Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte a desempaquetar antes de irme?

—No, papá. Ya lo hago yo. Tú ya has hecho demasiado.

Él pasó la palma de su mano por su frente.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece un bocado para comer?

—Creo que esta noche cenaré en el comedor con mi compañera de habitación.

—Oh. Bien.

Tomó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y caminó hacia la ventana. Reconocí esa mirada. Estaba vigilando todo.

—Asegúrate de mantener las cortinas cerradas durante la noche. Hay chicos justo al otro lado del patio.

—No te preocupes, papá. —Me reí entre dientes. Lo más probable era que también hubiera chicos justo al otro lado del pasillo, pero si él no lo había notado, yo no iba a decírselo.

—Oh, toma, casi se me olvida —dijo sacando un bote de algo tóxico de su bolsillo—. Por si acaso.

—Gracias, papá. Lo voy a poner con los otros.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

—Y, Bella, todas las cajas azules que están alrededor del campus, son para…

—Papá, ya sé cómo funcionan. Hay seguridad por todos lados y estoy en Stockton, New Hampshire, no en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Voy a estar bien.

—Lo sé, sólo prométeme que nunca irás a ningún lado tú sola después de que anochezca.

—Claro, papá.

—¿Y Bells?

—Lo sé, papá. Primero, un rodillazo en la ingle y, luego, un golpe firme debajo de la barbilla...

Él se rió en voz baja.

—En realidad iba a decirte que te lo pases muy bien.

Sonreí con él.

—Oh.

—¿Estoy demasiado sudoroso como para que me des un abrazo de despedida?

—No, papá —le contesté, levantándome para recibir su abrazo. Sentir sus huesos a través de su camiseta envió una punzada de culpabilidad justo a mi corazón—. ¿Quién va a cocinar para ti mientras estoy fuera?

—Oh, uh... no te preocupes, ya lo tengo cubierto.

Me alejé para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes planes ya?

—Bueno… —Él miró hacia abajo, a sus botas—. Sue Clearwater puede haberse ofrecido...

—Bueno, ¿y eso? El jefe tiene a alguien.

Él sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Eso está bien contigo?

—Por supuesto, papá. ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz?

Él me abrazó otra vez.

—Gracias, Bells.

—Está bien, papá. Corre. Tu coche patrulla se encuentra en una zona de descarga.

—Bella, nadie se llevará un coche de policía.

—¿Incluso con la matrícula de otro estado? —Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

—En serio, Bella, puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí ahora. Estoy bien. Y tú vas a estar muy bien aquí.

—Gracias, papá. —Un abrazo más y le envié a su camino.

Miré sus pasos seguros por el pasillo. Cuando él giró el primer rellano, hizo una pausa para saludarme de nuevo sin decir palabra.

—Te quiero, papá —dije para mí misma, volviendo a mi habitación y buscando mi ropa de cama.

O) (O

—¡Toc, toc! —dijo una voz cantarina en la puerta, abriéndose paso en la habitación.

Una mujer rubia impresionante, impecablemente vestida con lo que parecía ser un traje de St. John de color rosa brillante, atravesó el suelo y extendió su mano perfectamente cuidada. Si yo no lo supiera —y no lo hacía, en realidad—, pensaría que ella había asaltado a la actriz que interpretaba a Elle en _Una_ _rubia_ _muy_ _legal_ y le había robado el traje.

—Tú debes ser Isabella —ella borboteó.

Me puse de pie y tomé su mano, sintiéndome de pronto gravemente mal vestida con los pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de Muse.

—Bella —la corregí de forma automática.

—Yo soy Abilene Hale y allí está tu compañera de cuarto, Rosalie.

Me dirigí a la puerta, donde una versión más joven de Abilene Hale estaba entrando en la habitación. Yo la reconocí de inmediato porque la había visto por Facebook. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado, echándome los brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

—¡Bella, es genial conocerte por fin en persona!

Ella era increíblemente más perfecta que lo que sus fotos de Facebook podrían sugerir. Un cuerpo atlético, piernas delgadas y largas, intensos ojos azules y grises, nariz delicada y pequeña, un conjunto de labios rogando compañía, pómulos aptos para una reina… En una palabra, Rosalie era femenina hasta el último folículo de su pelo rubio.

Le devolví el abrazo, preguntándome lo que ella y sus padres debían estar pensando de mí. Seguramente mi imagen de perfil apuntaría a que tenía sobrepeso, ¿pero ella estaba esperando una compañera de cuarto de la talla 36? Si estaban decepcionados, eran demasiado corteses para mostrarlos.

Su padre entró completando el retrato de la familia real. Era pulcro con sus pantalones grises y su chaqueta azul marino. Y la pajarita rosa era el accesorio más llamativo. Cruzó la habitación para presentarse.

—Gordon Hale. Encantado de conocerte, Bella.

Sus tres caras perfectas me miraban expectantes, como si por estar ahí diez minutos antes supiera todos los secretos.

—Bueno… he puesto mis cosas aquí, pero si…

—Eso está bien —dijo Rosalie agradablemente—. ¡Ugh, no puedo esperar a cambiarme estas medias! Papá, ¿te importa?

—Oh, por supuesto. Voy a ir a... —Giró alrededor de la habitación, pareciendo un poco perdido.

—Vamos a ir a tomarnos una o dos copas mientras vosotras dos os conocéis —Abilene se hizo cargo.

—Encantada de conocerte, Bella —dijo alegremente, espantando a su marido hasta la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ellos.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se rió.

—Bueno.

—Bueno.

Dejándose caer a sí misma en el colchón desnudo de la habitación, ella comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y sus medias de nylon rodaron hacia abajo sin contemplaciones. Ella se quitó la chaqueta para revelar un top blanco.

—Bueno, esto está un poco mejor —dijo ella, levantándose para excavar a través de la caja que ponía: _ROPA 1: PANTALONES CORTOS Y CAMISETAS_. Ella cogió uno de cada y los lanzó a la cama. Sin un ápice de modestia, se desprendió de la parte superior y se bajó la falda. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma no mirar. En general no me atraían las mujeres, pero Rosalie tenía un cuerpo que era digno de ser comido con los ojos, hasta por una chica no lesbiana.

La mayor parte de su trasero fue revelado y sólo su tanga lavanda cubría la delgada línea entre sus nalgas bien tonificadas. Con práctica, ella metió cada pie a través de su respectivo orificio y luego deslizó sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla hacia arriba, moviendo su trasero y tirando del trozo de tela, alternando los lados hasta que quedó perfectamente en su culo. Entonces descubrí por qué llevaba un tanga, cualquier otra cosa sería arriesgada meterla ahí. La camiseta diminuta que había seleccionado era igualmente reveladora, abrazaba cada curva y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me pilló mirándola. No pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo. Supuse que estaba acostumbrada a eso después de dieciocho años viviendo con un cuerpo perfecto.

—Bueno —dijo amablemente—. ¿Deberíamos desempaquetar o ir a explorar?

—¡Vamos! —grité, sintiéndome más valiente ahora que mi compañera de habitación me había conocido en carne y hueso, a mis 90 kilos de peso. Mi instinto sería hibernar en la habitación, pero recorrer el campus con esa criatura exótica podría ser muy interesante.

 **EPOV**

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Jasper. Ha llegado a la habitación. ¿Quieres venir y reunirte con él?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Emmett dijo amablemente—. Quiero ver esa mierda caliente que ganó el premio escolar americano de Golf.

—Em —le advertí, sintiendo su lado competitivo saliendo a jugar—. Dame la oportunidad de conocerlo antes de saltar, ¿quieres?

Jasper dejó caer la camiseta que estaba doblando y se giró para mirar por encima del hombro. Una amplia sonrisa se rompió en su cara. Se precipitó hacia mí, con la mano extendida.

—Al fin, tío.

Cada parte de él se veía como un atleta de All-America. Cabello rubio, lo suficientemente largo para poder apartárselo de los ojos de vez en cuando, perpetuo bronceado, estaba fuerte pero no como si se hubiera tomado esteroides. Él tenía un consuelo en su propia piel que yo admiraba.

Di un suspiro nervioso. ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera en una primera cita? Maldito infierno, estaba nervioso.

—Lo sé. ¿Hemos estado charlando por Facebook desde cuándo… octubre del año pasado?

—Sí, y por fin estamos aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Oh, este es mi hermano Em…

—Emmett Cullen, #84, metro noventa, 104 kilos. Promedio de 55.6 metros, 65 recepciones, 12 TD´s...

Claramente halagado, Emmett se acercó para darle la mano a Jasper.

—Amigo, ya basta. Estás haciendo que mi propia madre se avergüence de mí. —Se rió.

—Es genial conocerte, Emmett. Soy un gran fan. De hecho, el récord de victorias del equipo de fútbol es una de las razones por las que elegí Holden.

—Sí, apuesto a que tenías algunas opciones dulces. —Vaya, ese no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de Emmett. Jasper no sólo le había desarmado, sino que, positivamente, había conseguido envolverlo alrededor de su dedo meñique después de treinta segundos. Impresionante. Si esa habilidad se traducía en pillar a chicas, estaba firmando ya para ser su escolta permanente.

Jasper pareció avergonzado por la atención de Emmett, así que intervine para romper el festival de amor.

—¿Has estado fuera del campo ya?

—Sí, mi padre y yo hemos dado una vuelta rápida antes de que él me dejara aquí. ¿Y tú?

—Todavía no, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Lo haremos por la mañana. —Jasper sonrió.

—¡Mierda! —Emmett corrió a la ventana—. ¡Creo que acabo de verla!

—¿A quién? —preguntó, mirando por la ventana.

—Más tarde —dijo Emmett corriendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con una mano en el marco de la puerta—. Encantado de conocerte, Whitlock. —Y se fue.

Observé con regocijo por la ventana, tratando de identificar qué chica le había llamado la atención. Segundos después, Emmett brotó a través de la puerta principal, mirando frenéticamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Su lenguaje corporal, junto con el hecho de que podía oírlo desde el tercer piso decir ' _mierda'_ con la parte superior de sus pulmones, me dijo que había perdido a su chica. Fácil venía, fácil se iba.

O) (O

—Está bien, tenemos veinte minutos. ¿Debemos ir a por un montón de las fáciles o a por un valor alto?

—Ya contamos con 225 puntos. Creo que estamos en buena forma. Vamos a recoger una última cosa y asegurarnos de que lo tenemos —le respondí.

—Está bien —dijo Jasper, leyendo las instrucciones de búsqueda del tesoro—. Tenemos dos opciones. Sumergirnos hasta el cuello en el lago Chickami nos dará 50 puntos.

—Uf, ¿y cuál es la otra opción?

—Conseguir que dos chicas intercambien ropa con nosotros por 75 puntos.

—Eso suena interesante...

—Si tenemos 50, probablemente ganaremos. Si vamos a por 75, será sellar el trato.

—¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar a dos chicas que quieran cambiar de ropa con nosotros? —proseguí.

Jasper sonrió y señaló un punto en la calle.

—Dos chicas de nuestro tamaño a las 2:00. Vamos.

Mierda. Por mucho que yo no quisiera esa noche remojarme en el frío lago, esa opción no parecía mucho más cómoda. Había aprendido en sólo tres cortos días que tenía que dejar que mi compañero de habitación hablara. Le seguí medio paso atrás y dejé trabajar su magia.

—Chicas.

—Chicos. —Ellas se rieron.

—¿Cómo podríais ganar 75 puntos fáciles en este momento?

La que parecía ser la encargada miró la lista, luego nos observó, dándonos a ambos una larga mirada y evaluándonos una vez más.

—¿De qué talla son tus vaqueros? —me preguntó.

—40. ¿Y los tuyos? —le pregunté, sabiendo que los suyos eran más pequeños que los míos.

—36.

—Lo bastante cerca —dijo Jasper, inmediatamente tirando a la chica más pequeña hacia el árbol más cercano.

Por encima de su hombro, él gritó:

—¡Date prisa, Edward! A nosotros sólo nos quedan doce minutos para el final.

Mi chica escogió otro árbol y la seguí de cerca, uno estaba a cada lado del ancho tronco. Oí un forcejeo y, muy pronto, ella estaba sosteniendo sus pantalones vaqueros. Se veía jodidamente pequeña.

Solté otro _mierda_ al universo mientras desabotonaba y peleaba con mis propios jeans. Ella los cogió rápidamente y yo escuché un susurro mientras se los ponía.

—No te preocupes —dijo riéndose—. Mi camiseta es muy larga.

Empujé una pierna en sus pantalones vaqueros y me di cuenta de inmediato que no subían más allá de mis muslos. Iba a arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper más tarde. De todos modos, ¿cuál era el primer premio? Esperaba que valiera la pena.

Su mano se extendió alrededor del árbol de nuevo y esa vez ella estaba sosteniendo una fina camiseta blanca. Yo estaba demasiado preocupado por su longitud —o falta de ella— como para disfrutar correctamente de la chica al otro lado del árbol en topless. Rápidamente me quité mi propia camiseta negra por encima de mi cabeza y la intercambié.

Puse un brazo a través de su camiseta y luego el otro y, por un momento, me asusté, no creía que mi cabeza fuera a caber por ahí.

—Mierda —murmuré.

—Es elástica —dijo ella—. No te preocupes. Tengo como veinte más.

—Gracias —le respondí con gratitud. Estaba siendo una campeona. Giré y giré el torso hasta que por fin pasé esa cosa por mi cabeza y, luego, por mi pecho. Quiso pararse en mi cintura, pero le di algunos meneos buenos y, ella tenía razón, la cosa se extendió y se amplió como si estuviera esperando la invitación. Eso no tapó los pantalones en mis piernas, pero cubría mis partes y la mayor parte de mi culo. Bastante bien para la foto.

Jasper y su chica reaparecieron y no pude dejar de reír. Su chica llevaba una falda muy corta y camiseta sin mangas, eso estaba en el cuerpo musculoso de Jasper y también se habían cambiado los zapatos. Maldita sea, si Jasper no se veía bien, que me mataran.

—Joder, te ves caliente, Jas. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Sí, tú te ves bastante impresionante —dijo, recordándome mi propia situación—. Cámbiate los zapatos con ella. ¡Rápido!

Me quité las chanclas y ella me dio sus zapatos planos. Deslicé mis dedos de los pies, pero eso era todo lo que iba a entrar.

—Vale, que alguien tome la foto —dijo la chica de Jasper.

—Voy —le respondí, sacando mi teléfono. Nos pusimos en fila y puse mi brazo hacia afuera todo lo que pude sin romper mi camiseta.

—¿Puedes enviármela? —pidió mi chica.

—Claro. ¿Cuál es tu número?

—Caramba, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —dijo ella.

Rodé los ojos y ella me dijo su número. Lo escribí y le envié la foto.

—Gracias. ¿Puedo recuperar mi ropa ahora? —Ella sonrió.

—Me parece una idea fantástica.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestro árbol y nos intercambiamos la ropa y los nombres.

—Bueno, tienes mi número —dijo Bree—. Creo que la pelota está en tu tejado. ¡Ahora corre!

Ella tenía mi número también, me di cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde para contestar.

—¡Edward, vamos! —me llamó Jasper—. Tenemos cuatro minutos para volver a la Unión de Estudiantes.

Salimos corriendo después de las chicas y, rápidamente, las adelantamos.

—¡Hey! —lloró la chica de Jasper—. ¡No es justo!

—¡Lo siento, Alice! —Él se rió mientras le pasaba.

Seis minutos más tarde llegamos a la Unión. Jasper entregó el papel y el tipo de la recepción puso un enorme 'TARDE - menos 50', en el papel.

—¿En serio? —me quejé—. ¿Dos minutos tarde?

El tipo se encogió de hombros sin mostrar arrepentimiento por nuestra pena.

—Déjame ver tu foto, número 27.

Le mostré la foto que acababa de tomar y apuntó en el papel.

Las chicas aparecieron unos minutos más tarde con la misma suerte. Bree me miró y dijo:

—Esto es una mierda.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¡Todo ese trabajo para nada!

Miré a mi compañero de cuarto, quien no estaba prestando nada de atención a nuestra conversación o a cualquier otra cosa. Su enfoque apuntaba en una dirección, Alice. Y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un segundo, él sonrió y respondió a mi queja:

—Oh, yo no diría que ha sido en vano.

 **BPOV**

Ahora sabía cómo se sentía el infierno. Tenía la garganta y los pulmones quemando, estaba chorreando sudor, mis pies se sentían como si estuvieran corriendo sobre carbones calientes y me había quedado más atrás de Rosalie con cada uno de sus pasos monstruosamente largos. Me faltaba el aliento incluso para pedirle que redujera la velocidad, así que hice lo único que podía en ese momento: me agaché, puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y traté desesperadamente de meter un poco de oxígeno en mi sistema.

Alrededor del décimo paso, Rose sintió que la había dejado, se detuvo y se giró hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Yo negué con la cabeza de lado a lado, pero no podía decir lo que quería decir:

 _Siento ser una patética perdedora que necesita pararse cada tres minutos._

 _Siento mucho que estés cargando conmigo cuando tú podrías haber ganado todo esto sin ayuda de nadie._

 _Siento que vayamos a pasar a los anuales de la caza del tesoro del primer año con la puntuación más baja en los libros de récords._

Finalmente solté una respiración entrecortada.

—Lo siento.

Ella se sacudió.

—Bella, de verdad. De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa la estúpida caza del tesoro? Me siento mal porque estés teniendo un momento difícil.

—Yo... no... sé... deberíamos... correr... —Eso fue todo. Acabé con mi suministro de aire disponible. Caí miserablemente al suelo.

Rose se inclinó y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Bella?

Miré su irritante cara.

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, pero tengo miedo.

Bueno, le di crédito. Ella había esperado tres días. Eso era casi un récord.

—Adelante —le dije, concediéndole permiso para que arrancara mi corazón fuera de mi pecho y pisara fuerte por todas partes.

—Te puedo ayudar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

La ira empezó a construirse dentro de mí mientras recuperaba la voz.

—¿Cómo?

Ella se arrodilló para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Sé de fitness.

Resoplé groseramente en su rostro.

—Obviamente.

—No —dijo ella suavemente—. Quiero decir, yo puedo ayudarte a alcanzar tu meta.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, Rose, pero, ¿qué puta flaca como tú sabría ayudar a una chica gorda a perder peso?

Ella se rió en voz baja.

—No hay problema. Lo he hecho antes.

—No me digas. No he visto ninguna estría en tu cuerpo, por lo que no puedes haber perdido tanto. —Oops, creo que acababa de admitir que me había comido con los ojos el cuerpo desnudo de mi compañera de cuarto. Alejé mis ojos.

—No soy yo. Es mi hermana pequeña.

Mis ojos la miraron de nuevo por la sorpresa. Esa era una noticia. ¿Había otra mini-Abilene en casa? ¿Alguien menos que perfecta en esa piscina de genes? Era difícil de creer.

Rose cayó al suelo delante de mí.

—Hope siempre tuvo un poco de sobrepeso, pero hace unos años todo se salió de control. Un día del año pasado ella tocó fondo. Me la encontré en la cama con una botella de píldoras en la mano. No sabía si ella lo podría haber hecho, pero era evidente que estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos. La convencí para que confiara en mí. Caminamos juntas tres veces a la semana e íbamos juntas a un entrenador dos veces a la semana. La ayudé con su plan de alimentación. Pusimos de nuestra parte y seis meses más tarde, ella era una persona nueva.

—Esa es una buena historia, Rose, pero, ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero ser una persona nueva? —Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Simplemente no pareces tan feliz con... la situación, Bella.

—Rosalie, entiendo que estás tratando de ayudarme, pero si no puedes aceptarme como soy, no vamos a ser amigas.

Ella se alejó de mí de repente, como si la hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Yo moví mis pies y me levanté del suelo.

—Tenemos que volver.

Ahora yo estaba caminando y ella me seguía detrás. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra en toda la noche. Cuando por fin mi cabeza cayó en la almohada, caí en un sueño profundo e inmediato, gracias a Dios.


	2. El libro o la pelicula

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Ya estoy por aquí, os dejo el capítulo dos, y tranquilas, poco a poco iréis entendiendo de qué va la historia. Saludos!**

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 2: ¿El libro o la película?**

.

 **EPOV**

—En primer lugar, voy a daros una buena noticia. Yo no creo en dar deberes para el fin de semana, así que en mi clase no tendréis nada colgando sobre vuestras cabezas el sábado y el domingo. Esto supone, desde luego, que tendréis que hacer bien el trabajo cuando toque.

Risas nerviosas y charlas agradecidas acompañaron al anuncio del profesor Banner.

—Ahora, lo que algunos de vosotros podéis considerar malas noticias. Seréis responsables de una tarea de escritura cada semana del semestre.

Agregué mi propio gemido a la colección en la clase.

—Para vuestro primer trabajo, me gustaría que escribierais de 700 a 900 palabras que respondieran a la pregunta: _¿Qué es mejor, el libro o la película?_ , acerca del libro y película totalmente de vuestra elección. Estoy bien con los dibujos, pero me gustaría que fuera una película de largometraje y un libro de duración razonable. Por favor, no hagáis informes sobre _Lluvia_ _de_ _albóndigas_. —Se escucharon risas de nuevo.

—El trabajo vence al inicio de la clase del viernes e, incluso, si no podéis venir a clase, tendréis que enviármelo por correo electrónico en ese momento. Por cierto, la participación en clase es esencial para vuestro grado. Si no participáis, perderéis puntos.

»Nuestro patrón será: el lunes os entregaré el tema de esa semana y os daré las nuevas asignaciones, taller de revisión por parejas los miércoles, asignaciones debidas y ejercicios de escritura los viernes. Debido al Día del Trabajo, hoy os asignaré el trabajo de esta semana y sólo tendréis dos días para escribirlo y entregarlo el viernes. ¿Preguntas?

Un alma valiente se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué es taller de revisión por parejas?

El profesor Banner sonrió.

—Qué bien que hagas esa pregunta, señor…

—Newton. Mike Newton.

—Señor Newton, después de leer vuestros documentos este fin de semana, haré la asignación de parejas de estudiantes que van a trabajar juntos para el semestre.

—¿Qué? ¿No nos da a elegir? ¿El semestre entero?

Las quejas pudieron ser escuchadas por toda la clase. Sentí que mi nivel de ansiedad comenzaba a subir. Quien se quedara conmigo iba a estar en la oficina del profesor en cuestión de minutos pidiendo una nueva pareja. No me podía imaginar lo que podría ofrecerle a mi compañero de escritura, más allá de un puto trabajo extra. No era suficientemente malo estar luchando para pasar esa clase, que me tenía que preocupar también por mi compañero de trabajo. ¡Fan-jodidamente-tástico!

 **BPOV**

El profesor Banner levantó sus manos, hablando hacia la clase.

—Relajaos, amigos. ¡He estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo y no he perdido a un estudiante todavía! —Esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —Nadie se atrevió—. Entonces, nos vemos el viernes con vuestro trabajo en papel a doble cara, por favor.

Genial. En lugar de pasar a través de un seminario escrito de primer año, iba a tener que trabajar con otro chico que probablemente no iba a hacer el trabajo y me daría información útil como _Buen trabajo_ o _¿qué significa esta palabra?_

Uf, sonaba como un horrible snob, incluso en mi propia cabeza; decidí desterrar los malos pensamientos. Metiendo mi portátil en mi mochila, rápidamente encontré la puerta. Ya había decidido mi tema y la tesis se había formado en mi cabeza. Era un regalo.

.

Seguí a mis compañeros de clase a Williams Hall y paré en el escritorio del profesor Banner para darle mi trabajo. _La_ _mujer_ _del_ _viajero_ _en_ _el_ _tiempo_ era una gran película, pero el libro era una absoluta obra maestra. La brillantez de Niffeneggera a la hora de poner las escenas era un fantástico misterio a resolver, superpuesto sobre la tierna historia de amor. Traté de ser equilibrada en mi análisis y dar crédito donde las imágenes de la película aumentaban la belleza de la historia, pero nunca podría perdonar que el guionista cambiara el final de manera tan drástica.

El aula era como la de un seminario, era pequeña y bien iluminada, en frente de la sala de conferencias estaba la clase de Economía. Ese día, las sillas estaban puestas en cuatro grupos de cuatro. Encontré un asiento al lado de una chica de aspecto tímido, cuyo nombre era Angela. Pronto se unieron Mike Newton y otro chico que se presentó como Ben.

—Muy bien, veo que todo el mundo está aquí. Vamos a empezar —dijo el profesor Banner—. El ejercicio de escritura para hoy es el lenguaje colorido. Voy a entregar a cada grupo un párrafo bastante soso, y sí, estos fueron tomados de antiguos alumnos, y quiero que, como grupo, lo coloreéis. Hacedme ver imágenes nítidas, sentir emociones, comprender algo mejor.

»Antes de empezar, elegid a alguien para que escriba y decidid cómo queréis enfocar el trabajo en grupo. Lo que sea que hagáis estará muy bien, siempre y cuando cada persona del grupo contribuya por igual. Tenéis treinta minutos y luego lo compartiréis con el resto.

—Obviamente, una de las chicas debe ser la que escriba —dijo Mike.

—¿Por qué eso es tan obvio? —le desafié.

Al darse cuenta de su desliz, se retractó un poco.

—Bueno, yo sólo pensaba que vuestra escritura sería más ordenada. La mía es un desastre.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Angela agradablemente.

—Gracias —respondió Mike, obviamente sintiéndose mejor—. Creo que cada uno debe hacer una línea y luego ponerlas todas juntas.

Ben leyó en voz alta:

— _Si yo fuera un animal, me gustaría ser un perro._ Mmm… ¿por qué no cambiar "perro" a "labrador retriever amarillo"? Espera, añade de "tres años" detrás de amarillo.

Él me pasó el papel.

— _Yo podría jugar todo el día._ ¿Qué tal: "yo podría pasar desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso persiguiendo pelotas de goma, nadando en lagos de aguas cristalinas y oliendo los traseros de otros perros"?

Le pasé el papel a Angela y ella agregó detalles pintorescos sobre la comida del perro. Mike escribía bien, admití a regañadientes, estaba embelleciendo una oración acerca de las interacciones con su humana para incluir abrazos cariñosos y arañazos satisfactorios. Continuamos de esa manera hasta llegar al final. Mike sugirió releer todo el ensayo y realizar cambios en general. Al pasar los treinta minutos, me sentí bien con lo que habíamos hecho juntos.

También me sentí como si hubiera hecho una nueva amiga en Angela. Ella era tranquila, pero inteligente, y no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión cuando se sentía fuerte. Y pensé que Ben era un poco dulce con ella. Aún no había llegado a un veredicto sobre Mike, me reprimí a mí misma otra vez para no ser tan crítica cuando conocía a gente nueva.

—Señor Newton, ¿por qué no es tu grupo el primero? Por favor, ¿alguien puede leer lo que tenéis?

Angela, rápidamente, me pasó a mí nuestro papel, obligándome a hablar. Mientras leía, escuché murmullos de aprobación a través de la sala, incluso algunas risas en ciertos lugares.

—Vale, muy bueno. ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario sobre lo que este grupo ha hecho?

Silencio muerto.

—Ah… —dijo el profesor, cruzándose de brazos—. Veo que tengo un grupo tímido aquí. Vamos, chicos, este es un seminario de primer año. Esta es vuestra oportunidad de utilizar vuestra voz en esta universidad grande. Hablad, compartid vuestra opinión. Os prometo que todo pensamiento será tratado con respeto.

Una mano se levantó en el otro lado de la clase.

—¿Sí, señorita…?

—Stanley.

—Señorita Stanley, ¿tienes algún cumplido, una pregunta o una crítica constructiva?

—Oh, un elogio, supongo. Me ha gustado la frase sobre acurrucarse con el humano.

—¿Puedes decir por qué? —él presionó.

—Realmente podía sentir el calor y la conexión. Eso me ha gustado. —Ella no sabía quién había escribió la línea, pero Mike le devolvió la sonrisa a ella con tanto entusiasmo que él mismo se delató.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién más quiere decir algo?

Un chico llamado Eric dijo algo acerca de que la descripción de la cama del perro era muy auténtica.

—¿Alguien tiene algo importante que decir?

Nadie ofreció nada.

—Eso está bien, por ahora, pero con el siguiente grupo me gustaría que el público pudiera escuchar con un oído crítico, así es como todos mejorareis. ¿Quién quiere compartir su trabajo ahora?

 **EPOV**

Jessica levantó la mano con entusiasmo y mi grupo estaba ante todos. Después de que el profesor diera las órdenes para que todos atendieran y criticaran nuestro trabajo, Jessica empezó a leer:

—Debe ser glorioso simplemente llegar y coger las hojas más altas de cualquier árbol que quiera probar y por eso quiero ser una jirafa.

Me estremecí cuando dijo las palabras que yo puse:

—El patrón del mosaico de mi piel es exótico y me gusta esa sensación única. —La última línea era mía también—. Qué interesante sería ser mudo, sólo para observar y no tener que expresar tus propios pensamientos.

—Bien. ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?

—Bella Swan —se presentó voluntaria antes de seguir—. La última frase realmente me ha conmovido. Seguramente podríais mejorar la palabra "interesante", pero la idea de que alguien eligiera ser mudo... es intrigante y complicada. Eso me ha gustado.

Santa mierda. ¡Mi idea acababa de recibir un cumplido! Me senté un poco más alto en mi asiento y eché un rápido vistazo detrás de mí para ver a esa Bella Swan. Ella se escondía detrás de su pelo largo y castaño, pero miró hacia arriba por un segundo y me pilló mirándola. No pude evitar la sonrisa de agradecimiento que apareció en las comisuras de mi boca. Al darse cuenta de que yo era el autor, ella reconoció mi sonrisa con el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza. Nada coqueto ni tonto, sólo real. Bueno, había algo nuevo y diferente.

.

—Jasper, sabes que no bebo…

—Durante la temporada de golf. Yadayadayada. Por lo menos ve a buscar una copa, llénala con Coca-Cola y luego pretende ser social. Es viernes por la noche, hemos sobrevivido a la primera semana de clases. ¡Quiero celebrarlo!

—Vale —me quejé, dirigiéndome a la barra donde se encontraba la escasa selección de refrescos.

—Cullen, ¿no? —dijo un tipo que reconocí como junior en el equipo. Su cola de caballo era difícil de olvidar y se sentía como un tumor gigante en el interior de su sombrero de Titleist.

—Sip. Edward —dije, cogiéndole la mano que me ofrecía.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—James Sikes. ¿Estás pensando en comprometerte con PiKA o simplemente estás aquí por ser la noche Tri-Delt?

Nada en realidad, pero no quería insultar a un tío creído, así que simplemente respondí:

—Estoy indeciso.

Él se inclinó para hacerse oír por encima de la música a todo volumen.

—Esta noche debería haber una selección jugosa. Las Tri-Deltsson, las chicas más calientes en el sistema griego. Hazte un favor, vete a la pista de baile y cógete alguna rubia mientras puedas. —Él miró ávidamente hacia las bailarinas.

Me giré para mirar dónde me indicaba y vi a Jasper en medio de la multitud con una enorme y feliz sonrisa. Él me pilló mirándole y me señaló donde él estaba bailando. Había por lo menos tres chicas por cada chico de ahí. El suministro de bebidas gratis para las chicas de primer año era, de cierta manera, para llenar la sala con mujeres dispuestas y bebidas.

Jasper siguió haciendo gestos hacia mí y yo seguí ignorándolo. Así no era como yo lo hacía. Cervezas calientes derramándose de los vasos de plástico, aterrizando en camisetas sudadas y goteando sobre el suelo perpetuamente pegajoso. Cuerpos bailando juntos, estudiantes universitarios que hacían el antiguo ritual de apareamiento. A medida que la noche avanzaba, se realizaron selecciones, las parejas salían juntas en dirección a las esquinas oscuras para que las cosas avanzaran. Con cada par que se alejaba, la desesperación crecía entre los que no habían sido seleccionados y hacía que el aire fuera pesado.

—Qué dulce —dijo James, cruzándose delante de mí—. Creo que acabo de encontrar mi entretenimiento nocturno. Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta luego —le respondí, observando con fascinación como se ponía furtivamente al lado de una chica grande que estaba en la sombra, en el lado opuesto de la sala.

De repente me sentí empujado hacia delante. Dos de las chicas que acompañaban a Jasper se dirigieron hacia mí. Yo estaba demasiado sobrio como para interesarme en el baile, pero me permití ser empujado de todos modos. Jasper me chocó los cinco cuando llegué a su lugar en la pista de baile. Traté de cerrar los ojos y sentir realmente la música, pero me di cuenta de que la estrategia era peligrosa cuando sentí manos extrañas arrastrándose hasta mis brazos.

Yo me escapé y decidí permanecer en estado de alerta. De repente oí un grito detrás de mí y la cara de Jasper se iluminó como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Alice pasó justo por en medio de la gente estrechamente agrupada y se dirigió directamente a él, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las tres chicas, que antes competían por su atención, admitieron la derrota y vinieron a mí en su lugar. Con su pelo largo y rubio, sus cachondos tops y pantalones vaqueros estrechos, me era imposible distinguirlas, no es que me importara. Eran la versión universitaria de las chicas que conocí en el instituto y eran una versión barata.

 **BPOV**

—Ten cuidado con esas cosas. El alcohol de grano te afecta.

—Sí, mamá. Conozco mis límites. Además, tengo unos cuantos kilos para soportarlo, Rose. —Utilicé mi defensa usual, auto-desprecio. Ella rodó los ojos y se giró hacia la pista de baile. La botella de cerveza en la mano, balanceándose al compás, pelo rubio volando al azar. Ella se las arregló para lucir bien en medio de la aglomeración de gente. A pesar de la abrumadora proporción de chicas y chicos, pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que Rose estuviera rodeada por tres hombres, todos tomando su turno con ella mientras ella giraba lentamente y se reía, dejándolos boquiabiertos. "Podría ser tú, podrías ser tú o tal vez tú", parecía decir su cuerpo. Rose estaba en su salsa.

Y yo estaba en la mía, levantando la pared con los hombros. Me incliné de nuevo sobre el vaso de refresco con sabor a uva, mientras veía a mi compañera de cuarto trabajar con la multitud en un frenesí.

Yo observé desde las sombras, tratando de fundirme con la pared y no pareciendo como si estuviera parada ahí con torpeza y sola, así era yo, totalmente. Lo único que podía hacer era beber a propósito, así que cuando la primera canción terminó, había vaciado mi vaso.

—Déjame que lo rellene para ti —alguien gritó sobre la música palpitante.

Miré a mi izquierda para ver a quién se estaba dirigiendo. Él se reía mirando hacia mí. Sus dientes eran perfectos y sus ojos brillaban como si fuera a tener alguna posibilidad. Su pelo rubio estaba sucio y en una cola de caballo.

—Estoy hablando contigo, preciosa.

¿ _Preciosa_? Sabía a ciencia cierta que no me hablaba a mí. Dejé caer mis ojos a mi copa vacía y me reprendí a mí misma por pensar por un segundo que ese magnífico tipo había notado que yo estaba ahí y, mucho menos, que se había ofrecido a invitarme a un trago.

—Hey… —Sentí unos dedos levantando mi barbilla—. Sí, tú. —Él sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Yo? —dije tontamente, señalándome a mí misma con la mano que sostenía mi vaso de plástico.

—Sí. ¿Quieres más? —Él hizo el gesto de inclinarse una copa hasta su boca.

Me encogí de hombros. Él tomó mi copa y se fue hacia el enorme barril. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y pasé mis dedos por mi pelo. Volviéndome hacia la pared, me apresuré a llegar a mi brillo de labios en mi bolsillo delantero y darme una pasada en mi labio inferior. Di las gracias a mi buena estrella por la tenue iluminación.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —dijo, dándome suaves golpecitos con mi copa rellena.

—Gracias.

—Así que… ¿eres una Tri-Delt?

Como si pudiera serlo.

Él se inclinó hacia su lado derecho para hablarme al lado de mi oreja y sentí su aliento húmedo en mi cuello. No era desagradable.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mi compañera de cuarto está pensando en meterse —respondí vagamente señalando a Rosalie en la pista de baile. Él ni siquiera estuvo interesado en girarse para ver de quién estaba hablando. Se iba a arrepentir.

—¿De primer año?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Junior —dijo él, señalando a su pecho musculoso—. Soy James. Soy un hermano —continuó señalando toda la habitación con las manos.

—Hola, James. Soy Bella.

—¿Becca?

—Bel-la —yo prácticamente grité, exagerando la "L" con la lengua entre los dientes.

Él se movió alrededor para así estar a mi lado con la espalda contra la pared. Tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y la desplazó a la mano más lejos de mí. Dijo en mi oído:

—Encantado de conocerte, Bel-la.

De repente sentí calor y él estaba muy cerca. Pude sentir los pelos de su brazo haciéndome cosquillas contra el mío y, era patético decirlo, pero ese había sido el mayor contacto que había tenido con un chico que no era un familiar desde... no recordaba cuándo. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Tenía mi brazo derecho tan inmóvil como era posible, no quería perder el contacto pero tampoco quería parecer tan desesperada como para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Seguí bebiendo mi nueva bebida, esperando que el líquido me refrescara, pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir más caliente y confundida.

Él giró la cabeza y me sonrió, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente con el ritmo.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó en mi oído.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Tomé un sorbo.

De repente, él se giró noventa grados, de modo que su hombro izquierdo estaba contra la pared y su nariz estaba prácticamente tocando mi mejilla. Una vez más, se inclinó tan cerca que cuando habló pude sentir su aliento por el pelo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Inglés —le dije una vez que sus ojos volvieron hacia los míos.

—Ah —contestó con admiración—. Cerebrito también. —Él me dio una gran sonrisa y me pregunté si se estaba burlando de mí.

Seguí bebiendo mi copa porque eso calmaba mis manos nerviosas y mi boca tenía algo que hacer. Tuve una idea: le iba a hacer una pregunta. Me incliné hacia delante con urgencia, justo cuando él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo y, entonces, nos topamos de frente. Ugh, ¿podría ser más torpe en eso?

—¿Ibas a decir algo? —lo intentó.

—Yo estaba a punto de preguntarte cuál es tu especialidad. —Wow. _Brillante conversación, Bella._

—Finanzas —respondió.

Como no sabía nada sobre ese tema, asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada. Quiero decir, ¿qué podía preguntar? ¿Cuánto dinero podrías ganar en tu primer año fuera? ¿Tienes algún consejo caliente? No, no lo creía. Con la conversación en un callejón sin salida, volví de nuevo a mi actividad, sorber mi bebida.

Él miró a la parte superior de mi copa y sonrió.

—Parece que se está acabando. Vamos por un poco más.

Se alejó de la pared y, en el mismo movimiento, cogió mi mano derecha con su izquierda y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Mi corazón se saltó tres latidos. Me estaba llevando a través de la multitud y estaba agarrando mi mano con fuerza, lo que era útil, porque yo estaba flotando detrás de él, ni siquiera sentía el suelo.

Delante de mí, su camiseta de color gris oscuro se extendía tentadoramente a través de los músculos grandes de sus hombros mientras nos llevaba hábilmente al otro lado del lugar sin mirar atrás. Seguí la cola de caballo flotando y traté, sin éxito, de calmar mi respiración, todavía entrecortada, y calmar mis manos sudorosas.

 _Tranquila_ , me dije. _Disfruta. Esto está sucediendo realmente_. Ese joven seguro de sí mismo y sexy, por alguna razón que no podía empezar a comprender, me había elegido sobre todas las otras chicas en la sala.

Finalmente llegamos al barril de bebida y él soltó mi mano, volviéndose hacia mí. Pude ver que otras chicas nos estaban mirando, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo esa deslumbrante criatura con alguien como yo. No tenía una respuesta para eso.

James se rió de mi inacción y amablemente me quitó la copa para llenarla con una generosa cantidad. Devolviendo la copa rellenada a mi mano, sonrió gloriosamente. Tomé un saludable trago y James movió su cabeza lejos de la multitud. Lo seguí de nuevo y me encontré en un rincón oscuro donde varias parejas estaban tendidas en divanes bajos. La mayoría de las parejas estaban haciéndolo.

El pánico y la euforia se dispararon a través de mí, a partes iguales. Él hizo un gesto hacia un asiento vacío y me senté en el borde, abrazándome a mí misma. Él se sentó y se relajó en los cojines, separando sus piernas en una postura fácil, con una mano en la rodilla y una botella apoyada en su muslo.

Tomé un largo trago de mi bebida, recién salida del barril estaba genial y fresca, y me dio un alivio momentáneo. Estaba diligentemente centrada en la pista de baile, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar mirar a James. De todos modos, le seguí con mi visión periférica y vi que me estaba mirando. Llevó la botella a sus labios y se tomó el resto de su bebida. Se levantó repentinamente del sofá y se inclinó hasta llegar a mi oído, poniendo una mano firme en mi hombro.

—Voy a por otra. ¿Me guardas el sitio?

Asentí con la cabeza, hipnotizada. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Él honestamente creía que alguien más iba a querer un asiento junto a mí?

Me apretó el hombro ligeramente y me guiñó el ojo. Sentí un tirón extraño dentro de mi vientre. Los nervios y otra cosa. Anticipación, atracción, el comienzo de la excitación. La incredulidad se estaba alejando y estaba dejando espacio para la esperanza.

Vi su espalda retirarse mientras él cruzaba hasta la barra. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente atlético, hombros anchos y una cintura delgada, un culo firme y un caminar elegante. Nota mental: ese era un tema de conversación que yo podía explorar. Preguntar a James, cuando regresara, acerca de sus esfuerzos atléticos.

^ **EPOV** ^

Un movimiento en el borde de la pista de baile me llamó la atención y vi a James arrastrando a la chica que había llevado al barril, lleno de algún brebaje repugnante cuyo único objetivo era aflojar las inhibiciones. Parecía que hacía precisamente eso. Esa chica apenas podía caminar. Cuando ella tomó un trago de su copa, la luz captó un lado de su cara y me di cuenta de que era la chica de mi Seminario de Composición, Bella, la que yo creía que era diferente.

James la arrastró a la "zona de trabajo" de la sala, así era como los hermanos la llamaban por la disposición de los sofás en la esquina oscura. Bella iba más allá que mareada, pero parecía más que feliz de estar siguiéndolo como un cachorro. Cada uno a lo suyo.

Con Alice completamente ocupando la atención de Jasper, fácilmente me deslicé fuera de la pista de baile, dirigiéndome directamente al bar a por una botella de agua. Las palabras de Emmett pasaron a través de mi cerebro: "Hagas lo que hagas, en una fiesta de fraternidad no bebas nada que no esté en una botella sellada".

Asentí con la cabeza hacia James cuando llegó a la barra. Cogiendo una botella de Bud de su escondite privado en el refrigerador, escondido debajo de la plataforma, me dio una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo y dijo:

—¿Has visto lo que tengo allí esperándome? —Él movió sus ojos en dirección a la esquina oscura donde lo vi llevarse antes a Bella.

Llevé mis ojos a los sofás y la vi volviéndose a aplicar el brillo de labios nerviosamente y tomándose su bebida. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Oh, no hay mucho que ver, pero ese es mi tipo favorito para una noche como esta.

Estaba seguro de que tenía una mirada de asombro en mi cara, así que él se explicó:

—Esa es la chica más desesperada que me he encontrado. Yo no creo que ella ni siguiera haya hablado con el sexo opuesto y, mucho menos, haberlo tocado. Ella parece una sobria piedra fría —se jactó—. ¡No es que ese sea el caso!

Eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro y pude ver que el hijo de puta probablemente tenía razón. Bella parecía estar desmayada en el respaldo del sofá.

—Eso no es una chica para las horas de luz, pero perfecta para una vez en el rincón oscuro, algo rápido y nunca verla de nuevo. Esta va a ser la chica más fácil que he tenido. Maldita sea, voy a sorprenderme si ella no se abre en ese sofá para mí. —Él tintineó su botella contra la mía y me dio un guiño de complicidad que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

Tenía la firme sospecha de que debía hacer algo para salvar a la chica indefensa de las malvadas garras de mi compañero de equipo, pero no podía romper el código de los chicos: meterse entre un chico y la chica que está a punto de dejarlo salirse con la suya es la mejor manera de cometer suicidio social, por no hablar de conseguir que me maten a golpes. Tampoco sería un buen augurio para mi futuro en el equipo de golf.

Me alivió ver que Bella tenía compañía, su compañera de cuarto, tal vez. Mi conciencia se tomó un descanso mientras Bella se borraba temporalmente de mi propia lista de tareas pendientes. James se dio la vuelta para ver lo que yo estaba viendo y estuvo menos que encantado de que alguien acabara de estropear sus planes.

—¡Joder, tengo que irme!

 **BPOV**

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la sensación vertiginosa del alcohol me lavara. Mi cabeza cayó contra el sofá. Ah, estaba tan relajada. Definitivamente, estaba sintiéndome bien, aunque un poco caliente. ¿Pero ese era el efecto de la bebida o era el magnífico chico que estaba dedicándome toda su atención esa noche?

Me había tocado, sonreído y guiñado un ojo, ¡por Dios!

—Jesús, Bella, ¿estás dormida?

Me desperté de mi descanso tranquilo por culpa de mi rubia compañera de cuarto saltando en el sofá junto a mí.

—¡No, no estoy durmiendo, Rose!

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo en la esquina sola?

De repente me sentí muy tonta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que James se había ido por una bebida? ¿Había sido abandonada? Por supuesto. Chicas como yo no entendíamos a chicos así. ¿Por qué estaba todavía un poco sorprendida?

—Ella no está sola. Está conmigo —respondió mi caballero de brillante armadura—. No has hecho un buen trabajo guardando el asiento para mí, cariño. —Sonrió con una sonrisa perfecta y blanca. Él estaba de pie delante de mí, pero estaba mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos.

Por un momento estuve muy sorprendida de que él hubiera regresado y, sobre todo, de que quisiera sentarse. Él asumió el control por mí, era evidente la confusión que mi cerebro me había provocado.

—¿Te importaría apartarte un poco, por favor? —le pidió cortésmente a Rose.

Ella me lanzó una mirada como diciendo: "¿Quién es este chico secreto y delicioso que has estado ocultándome, perra?", y sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro —Rose respondió, pasando rápidamente al otro lado del sofá, dejando a James el espacio en el medio.

James tomó la mano que no sostenía la botella de cerveza y se la ofreció a Rose.

—Hola, soy James, ¿y tú eres...?

Ella sonrió con su sonrisa matadora y tomó su mano.

—Soy Rosalie, compañera de cuarto de Bella.

Oh, chico, ahí iba. Fin del juego. Nadie que pusiera la vista en la caliente Hale iba a volver a ponerla en la tibia Swan.

—Ah, la que quiere ser Tri-Delt. Encantado de conocerte, Rose —dijo James, soltando su mano. Pero entonces, lo más milagroso ocurrió. Él levantó su mano y la colocó posesivamente en la parte posterior del asiento del amor, detrás de mí. ¡DE MÍ! Él apenas tocaba mis hombros, en realidad no más que nuestros brazos se tocaban, pero sentí como si él me hubiera elegido. Me hundí de nuevo en el cojín y permití que mi cuello descansara apenas dentro de la curva de su brazo.

Poniendo sus labios en mi oído, dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Sonreí tontamente, estaba segura. Rose estaba mirando entre nosotros, tratando de encontrar la manera de presentar esa experiencia a su cerebro. Hombre perfecto, seguro de sí mismo, compañera de cuarto con sobrepeso, sin experiencia. No cuadraba.

James se inclinó otra vez.

—Bueno, ¿alguna posibilidad de que podamos deshacernos de nuestra alegre acompañante rubia?

Él se alejó y vi que sus cejas se levantaron expectantes. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. ¡Él estaba tratando de estar a solas conmigo! ¡En la oscura esquina! Euforia y terror aparecieron, esa vez la euforia ganó. Iba a tener mi primer beso serio esa noche con esa deliciosa criatura de la fraternidad y Rose no iba a interrumpirme o lo que fuera.

Yo capté la atención de Rose y rodé los ojos locamente a través de la sala tan significativamente como pude sin mover la cabeza y sin que él se enterara. ¡ _Pilla la pista! ¡Lárgate!_ Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha.

—Así que, James, ¿cuál es tu historia? —ella ronroneó.

—¿Mi historia? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella lo desafió, pero él sonrió de nuevo, tomando su Bud, tranquilo, despreocupado, confiado.

—Quiero decir, ¿siempre te ligas a chicas, las traes a los rincones oscuros y las manejas cuando están hasta arriba de alcohol de grano?

Bueno, si lo ponía así, no sonaba tan romántico. Los ojos de él se estrecharon por un breve momento mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—¿No crees que estás vendiendo muy mal a tu compañera de cuarto, Rosalie?

De repente me di cuenta de que James me estaba defendiendo ante Rose. Me senté un poco más alto y endurecí mi mirada a Rose. _¡Sí, zorra, toma eso!_

Ella dio una mirada entre nosotros un par de veces más. James. Bella. James. Bella. Entonces su decisión estuvo tomada.

—¡Está bien, Bella, pero no me vengas llorando cuando este tipo te deje tirada!

Mi boca se abrió ante sus palabras despiadadas y sus hipótesis. Ella se levantó del sofá con indignación y se marchó. Me sentí humillada y furiosa.

Viendo lo sucedido, James dijo:

—Wow, ¿ella es siempre tan dura?

—No. Ella nunca ha estado así antes, aunque sólo la conozco desde hace una semana y media. —Me pregunté a qué precio me había asegurado mi lugar justo al lado de ese hombre. Pero, tan pronto como el pensamiento se me ocurrió, fue arrastrado por la alegría que tenía y, tal vez, Rose no había podido manejar la novedad de los papeles invertidos. ¿Podría ser posible que Rose estuviera celosa? ¿De mí? Me reí interiormente.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar el diálogo interno y, al instante, me di cuenta de que se trató de un gesto peligroso por mi parte. Con el alcohol dándome vueltas, adormeciendo mis sinapsis nerviosas y haciendo que me descentrara, tenía que dejar de hacer movimientos bruscos y tenía que dejar de pensar tan condenadamente duro. Cogí mi cabeza con mi mano para opacar las vueltas.

—Whoa, Tiger —dijo—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te sientas y te relajas? —Y él envolvió su mano derecha protectoramente alrededor de mi hombro y tiró de mí hacia atrás contra el sofá nuevo. Esa vez pude sentir los músculos de su brazo sosteniendo mi cuello y pude sentir claramente cada dedo de su mano a medida que llegaban a la parte superior de mi manga de casquillo, tocando mi piel desnuda. En cada lugar que me tocaba sentía como si un pequeño fuego se encendiera.

Él envolvió la otra mano alrededor de mi mano izquierda, la que sostenía la copa y la llevó a mis labios de nuevo.

—Toma un sorbo de tu bebida —dijo con atención.

Me encantaba que él cuidara tan bien de mí y obedecí su misiva.

—Eso es, buena chica —dijo con dulzura—. Venga, un trago más... eso es... hasta el final —pidió, vaciando el vaso en mi boca. Era muy útil ese chico.

»Deja que lo aparte por ti. —Me quitó la copa de la mano y la puso en el suelo. Tomando un trago largo de su cerveza, se la bebió toda y colocó el bote vacío al lado de mi copa, a nuestros pies.

Sentí rápidamente el calor de la última copa de ponche a medida que corría alrededor de mi sangre. James colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi rodilla. Incluso a través de mi tela gruesa, su toque se sintió íntimo. Estaba segura de que nunca había sido tocada así antes. Mis ojos se sintieron muy pesados y me di por vencida cayendo en la tentación de cerrarlos, así que incliné la cabeza hacia atrás en la seguridad de su fuerte brazo. Él se movió junto a mí, moviendo su rodilla derecha en el asiento y poniéndola sobre mi muslo. Me sentí deliciosamente atrapada. No tenía ni idea de lo que él iba a hacer a continuación. Fuera lo que fuera, yo no podía esperar.

—Mmm… te ves muy relajada, cariño —murmuró en mi oído, enviando la más suave bocanada de aire y haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Él, distraídamente, frotó su pulgar derecho arriba y abajo a lo largo de la piel desnuda de mi brazo. Si yo estuviera sobria, hubiera sido consciente de mí misma y mi piel flácida, pero Dios bendiga al alcohol, no me preocupé por nada. Sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía el ser tocada, el ser querida.

Estaba acariciando mi cuello con su nariz y mordisqueando el camino de mi oído hacia mi clavícula.

Me retorcí, cayendo más profundamente bajo su hechizo. Su mano izquierda frotó muy lentamente mi pierna, lo sentí en mi muslo, amasando la carne contenida por mis vaqueros.

Su boca se movió al otro lado de mi mejilla, cada vez más y más cerca de mis labios. Estaba sin aliento por la anticipación. Nunca, nunca había sido tocada así antes. Nunca había sentido los labios de un chico en los míos. James me llenaba de esperanza y promesas. Estaba navegando tan alto con sus atenciones, que casi no noté su mano deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de mi camiseta, ya fuera del pantalón.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para protestar, cuando de repente sus labios gloriosos se acercaron a los míos y me tragué todas mis objeciones al recibir el más maravilloso y cálido beso. Él gimió en mi boca, distrayéndome aún más, y sentí los cinco dedos de su mano caliente y una palma caliente tocando mi estómago.

Mi mano se disparó para detener su camino y me di cuenta de que en lugar de detenerlo, simplemente atrapé su mano contra mi piel desnuda.

—Tranquila, cariño, tranquila —me calmó, apretando sus labios contra los míos y sonriendo a mis ojos aterrados—. Yo no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y asentí con la cabeza. Debía parecerle una niña tonta a ese chico con experiencia, ese Adonis que estaba dando su afecto a una virgen mojigata.

—Lo siento —le susurré—. Yo nunca he...

Él negó con la cabeza y puso sus labios en los míos otra vez. Sus besos iban más allá de todo lo que había fantaseado, mi cabeza daba vueltas por la pura felicidad y por el efecto acumulativo de todas las bebidas.

Su mano derecha se apartó de mi hombro y se curvó alrededor de mi cuello y él estaba pasando suavemente su pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi nuca mientras me volvía loca con sus besos. Me estaba tirando hacia él en el sofá, aplastando mi pecho contra el suyo. Seguí sosteniendo su mano izquierda, la cual todavía estaba caliente contra mi vientre desnudo.

Sentí su caliente lengua deslizarse a través de mi labio inferior. Él gimió contra mí y yo estaba muy perdida. Su lengua estaba en una misión, haciendo palanca en mis labios separados. Cedí sin aliento para ver qué sensación iba a tener a continuación. Un segundo más tarde su lengua tocó la mía y me disparé.

—Nnnnnngggg… —gemí vergonzosamente. Sentí sus labios ampliarse en una sonrisa alrededor de los míos.

Ni siquiera pude sentir la vergüenza que probablemente debería sentir, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos montándonoslo en la fiesta y alguien podía estar mirando. En cambio, tuve la sensación extrañamente orgullosa de que era yo la que estaba en el sofá con ese pedazo de hombre, era mi lengua la que él saboreaba y mi piel desnuda la que tocaba. _¡Cómete tu corazón de mierda, Rose!_

James estaba dándose la vuelta, su cabeza se movió más y lo sentí elevarse sobre mí. Me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en sus rodillas a mi lado. Su pecho estaba presionando contra el mío y sus labios sobre los míos, yo estaba aturdida, mareada y cayendo hacia atrás en la esquina del sofá y él estaba encima de mí.

Su mano izquierda se movió por alrededor, explorando por su cuenta y avivando el fuego dentro de mí. Su pulgar estaba haciendo círculos sobre mi estómago y se sentía muy bien. Sintiendo mis defensas escapándose, yo aflojé mi agarre en su mano ligeramente, levantando el embargo, pero aún manteniendo mi propia mano cerca de la suya en caso de emergencia. Percibiendo su nueva libertad, gimió de nuevo y deslizó su mano un poco más arriba, un poco más cerca de mi sujetador.

Yo estaba conteniendo la respiración, porque sabía a dónde iba y que no debía dejarlo, no allí, no en cualquier lugar. Pero, ¿cómo podía resistirme? Su mano se sentía como plumas, daba cosquillas, apretaba y acariciaba toda esa piel que nunca jamás había sido tocada. Su rodilla izquierda se movió a mi regazo y yo estuve sujeta debajo con más firmeza que antes. No estaba segura de si él me dejaría levantarme y esa realización pasó a través de mi cuerpo con tal emoción que tuve que alejar sus labios para poder respirar. Estaba jadeando como un animal y vi sus labios acurrucarse en una sonrisa arrogante porque él me tenía justo donde me quería.

—Eres tan condenadamente sexy, Bella —me gruñó, capturando mi boca una vez más. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi sujetador y me estremecí. Apenas pude sentir nada por el acolchado de mi sujetador talla 105E con aro completo y estaba segura de que era más material del que él se había encontrado en su vida acariciando senos. Me pregunté de nuevo brevemente por qué me había elegido, pero el ponche alejó la duda antes de que pudiera instalarse y encontrar un hogar en los bordes de mi conciencia.

La mano número dos se apartó de mi cuello e hizo su camino hacia el dobladillo de mi blusa. Con mi otro brazo atrapado detrás del cuerpo de James, él tenía rienda suelta con esa mano y él lo sabía. Él iba a por el broche de mi sujetador como un misil buscador de calor en un viaje al sol. En cuestión de segundos me soltó de mi prisión de aro y su mano izquierda se deslizó justo debajo y agarró mi pecho derecho. ¡Otra primicia!

Y maldita sea, se sentía tan bien ser agarrada, aunque sabía que había un millón de razones por las que no debía. Su otra mano pasó por ahí delante y se unió a la fiesta, ambas manos levantaron el aro hacia arriba y tocaron ambos senos, por lo que fue completamente gratis pellizcar y acariciar, y eso era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo.

James estaba apretando cada vez más agresivamente, pellizcando y retorciendo, gimiendo en mi boca, mordisqueando mis labios y empujando mi lengua alrededor de mi boca. Y yo me estaba divirtiendo tanto como él, o eso creía yo.

Eso fue así hasta que sentí _eso_ presionándose contra mi hueso de la cadera izquierda. Eso ya había sido toda una vida de primicias y pude acceder a las células del cerebro sólo lo suficiente para saber que estaba fuera de mi zona de confort y me estaba dirigiendo directamente a mi zona de peligro.

La ansiedad se empujó a través de la niebla de la lujuria y el alcohol y me envió una señal de alerta a mi aturdida hormona infestada, el cerebro. ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO!

La oí en mi cabeza, pero lo único que pude decir fue:

—¡Mm, mm, mm!

Colocando mi mano libre sobre su pecho, traté de empujarlo fuera de mí. Él no captó el mensaje o estaba demasiado lejos como para detenerse. Comenzó a presionarse contra mí con su masculinidad dura y yo sabía que estaba en un gran problema.

Sabía que yo pesaba más que ese chico, pero él era musculoso y me tenía atrapada debajo de él. Recordé el entrenamiento de defensa personal que me enseñó mi padre y estaba segura de que podía noquearlo levantando la rodilla izquierda apenas tres centímetros, pero sin duda le haría enfadarse mucho. Yo no estaba aún en DEFCON5, sólo necesitaba que él redujera la velocidad. Improvisé, poniendo mi brazo derecho alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza y tirando de su cola de caballo. Jodidamente fuerte.

—¡OW! ¡Mierdaaaa! —Él gritó, llevando sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Mierda, tal vez debería haberle dado un rodillazo en la ingle después de todo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —escupió con rabia y con el pecho agitado.

—¿Podemos simplemente tomarnos un descanso? —solicité amablemente, dándole el beneficio de la duda de que tal vez no hubiera entendido mis señales.

—Pero estábamos llegando a la parte buena —argumentó, apretando fuertemente mis pezones que sobresalían a través de mi blusa.

—Necesito que te apartes. Ahora mismo. —Traté de parecer valiente, pero estaba muy asustada. No asustada porque él no se apartara de mí, porque seamos sinceros, estábamos en medio de una fiesta y sin duda alguien vendría en mi ayuda si gritaba. Tenía miedo a su reacción por haber puesto los frenos. Yo sabía cómo ellos llamaban a las chicas que hacían eso.

—¡Me estás tomado el jodido pelo!

Sí, eso era todo.

Su bella sonrisa anterior se convirtió en una mueca horrible. No podía ni imaginar que me hubiera parecido guapo tres segundos antes. Y lo peor era que todavía tenía su rodilla sobre mi pierna y yo estaba atrapada en esa situación terrible y comprometedora. El alcohol estaba haciendo girar mi cabeza y de repente sentí que iba a vomitar. ¿No sería eso la guinda de ese pastel de mierda?

Traté de ser amable una vez más.

—Lo siento, James. Sólo quiero que me des un respiro.

Él pasó la palma de su mano sobre su boca como si estuviera tratando de borrarme de su sistema.

—¿No quieres ser marcada ahí abajo? ¿Para quién te estás guardando? ¿Crees que realmente hay alguien por ahí que vaya a querer... esto? —Hizo un gesto grosero hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mi cuerpo.

—Tú lo has querido —dije, mirando intencionadamente su entrepierna.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se rió perversamente.

—¿En serio? Yo tengo veinte años. Me pongo duro como cincuenta veces al día. Contigo sólo me ha tomado un poco más de tiempo que con la mayoría.

Yo me levanté del sofá tan dignamente como me fue posible, teniendo en cuenta que mi sujetador estaba todo arrugado bajo mi blusa y me tambaleaba un poco. Y en serio iba a vomitar.

—No vuelvas aquí, culo gordo...

Corrí hacia la salida y, por suerte, lo hice un segundo antes de que mis tripas decidieran salir de mi boca. Dejé a las Pi Kappa Alfas un pequeño regalo en su puerta principal y llevé mi culo gordo a casa.

 **EPOV**

Era como un accidente de coche en el lado de la carretera. Sabía que no debería seguir viendo, pero yo definitivamente no podía apartar los ojos. La amiga de Bella la había abandonado y no había nada entre James y sus nefastos planes, sólo una Bella manchada por el alcohol y con una neblina inducida por la lujuria. Un pozo creció dentro de mi estómago. Por más que tratara de convencerme de que ese no era mi problema, yo había sido educado para hacer lo correcto.

Y, sin embargo, estaba clavado en mi lugar pegajoso del suelo de la sala. Había un silencio cómplice. Ojalá hubiera estado bebiendo, al menos tendría esa excusa en mi arsenal para calmar mi conciencia.

No podía hacer más desde allí, sólo rezar para que Bella se levantara del sofá mientras todavía tuviera dignidad (y, presumiblemente, su virginidad). Destellos de luz de la pista de baile revelaron su escena en fragmentos para mí: labios besándose, rodillas atrapando su cuerpo, manos explorando, mano protestando y entonces cediendo. Yo miré hacia otro lado cuando James cubrió su cuerpo con todo su peso. No podía dar testimonio de eso.

Hubo una discusión que fue ilegible por el ruido de la pista de baile y Bella corrió por delante de mí como un borrón.

—No me jodas, ¿puedes creer a esa chica?

James estuvo a mi lado segundos después, cogiendo otra botella de la nevera y lanzando la vacía a la papelera de reciclaje.

—¡Jodida gorda! —Él sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Quién diablos se cree que es?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Esa perra me ha apartado! ¿Puedes creer eso?

—No —le dije con sinceridad. Tuve que darle la espalda para que no viera la sonrisa sin control a través de mi cara.

O) (O

 **BPOV**

Puse la llave en la cerradura alrededor de cinco veces, jurando y llorando tan fuerte que no podía ver bien. Siendo un hervidero de frustración, me rendí, volviendo la espalda a la puerta y deslizándome hacia abajo contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demoni…? —Oí en el otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió de repente y me tiró hacia atrás a mi habitación—. Oh Dios mío, Bella. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese gilipollas?

Estaba mitad en el pasillo y mitad en la habitación. No me podía imaginar lo que debía parecer después de haber sido insultada, de haber vomitado y de haber caminado diez manzanas. Pero pensé que me veía mal, ya que Rosalie se apiadó de mí, a pesar de su advertencia anterior.

—Venga, vamos a entrar —dijo ella tratando de levantarme por mis brazos y deslizándome hacia atrás. Cuando no hizo ningún progreso, me dio la vuelta y cogió mis pies en su lugar. Ella los levantó, doblándome hasta que mis zapatos tocaron la manija de la puerta. Luego puso mis piernas a un lado, junto a la puerta, y la pateó, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Dándome una mirada más cercana, dijo:

—Bella, él no... Joder, Bella, ¿lo ha hecho...?

—No —lloré—. Nada de eso.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo ella, dando un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cama?

—No —le respondí—. No merezco tu ayuda. Soy una idiota. Quiero decir, ¿quién demonios me creo que soy, una chica que un chico guapo puede desear? ¡Soy una jodida friki, soy como la mujer gorda del circo!

—Hey, Bella, no es tan malo. Vamos. Ese tipo era un imbécil. No es tu culpa.

—Por supuesto que es mi culpa. Me creí por un minuto que yo era digna de la atención de un chico guapo.

—Ese chico no es apto ni para limpiar mierda de caballo de la suela de sus zapatos, Bella. Él es un aprovechado. Ellos le meten al ponche niveles letales de alcohol que tú no puedes ni siquiera notar y se dedican a hacer que bebas hasta que les dejas hacer lo que quieren.

Rose se inclinó sobre mi rostro y sostuvo mi mano. Yo me incorporé en mis codos y sequé mis lágrimas una vez más.

—Rose, estoy lista. Yo no quiero ser así. ¿Me ayudas?

Ella me apretó la mano.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, cariño. Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

—¿A mí por completo?

—Cada maldito centímetro.

O) (O

—¿Estás segura de que se nos permite sentarnos aquí?

—Para de graznar, Bella. Sólo pasa por debajo del radar.

—No paso por debajo del radar, Rose. ¡Soy demasiado grande!

—Ya basta. Mira —dijo, tirando de mi codo hacia su lado— he estado esperando tres años completos para ver a este tipo de acción. ¡Y quiero ser buena y estar cerca en nuestro primer partido!

—Bien —me rendí, dejando que me tirara hacia abajo hasta la primera fila de las gradas. Estábamos sentadas justo detrás de los banquillos de los Hawks, lo suficientemente cerca para ver cada gota de sudor en la espalda de los jugadores.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Ella apuntó hacia la mitad del banquillo—. ¡Ahí está! El número 84. ¿No es guapísimo?

—Por supuesto, Rose. Él se ve muy bien desde atrás —la medio aplaqué, medio irrité. Hacia 30 grados fuera y no todos podíamos llegar lejos usando unos pequeños pantalones cortos y una camiseta de fútbol de corte, con el número 84, por supuesto.

Ella me dio un codazo por mi insolencia.

—Verás cuando gire la cabeza. Él tiene un hoyuelo gigantesco en la mejilla izquierda. Y sus dientes son muy blancos cuando sonríe, prácticamente se necesitan gafas de sol. Y sus ojos son como un bosque brillante de verdes y marrones...

—Pensé que habías dicho que esta era la primera vez que lo veías en persona.

—¡Lo es! Sshhh, Bella, ¿has oído hablar de Internet?

De repente ella tocó mi rodilla con sus largos dedos y clavó sus uñas en mi carne.

—¡Va a salir en el campo! ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío!

Yo intenté aflojar su agarre, pero vi que la resistencia era inútil. Mi compañera había entrado en otro plano de existencia. Pude ver con fascinación como Emmett cerraba su casco y saltaba desde el banquillo. Rose se lamió los labios por la anticipación. Tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía un cuerpo impresionante, aunque no estaba segura de dónde terminaban los músculos. De cualquier manera, sus anchos hombros llegaban impresionantemente a... bueno, una zona bien marcada. Emmett se agachó en su posición. La pelota fue lanzada, el quarterback buscó su marca, Emmett hizo un bloque impresionante en el liniero defensivo. El receptor estaba libre para capturarla y llevó el balón hasta la primera posición antes de ser arrastrado hacia abajo.

—¡Así se hace, Cullen! —Rose le gritó con entusiasmo, saltando desde el banco de metal.

Le di un estirón a los pantalones cortos de Rose. ¿Había sido eficaz el bloqueo de Emmett? Sí. ¿Las personas normales saltaban y aplaudían eso? No.

Se alinearon de nuevo para la siguiente jugada. El quarterback estaba explorando sus opciones, golpeando el balón con la mano izquierda mientras decidía en quién confiar; vio que Emmett había escapado de su defensor y le dio un pase ideal justo por encima de su hombro. Emmett atrapó la pelota con facilidad y se paseó con gracia por el campo.

Rose estuvo levantada todo el camino, gritando y gritando:

—¡Cul-mi-na! ¡Cul-mi-na!

Nadie podía atraparlo y él ralentizó su marcha yendo a un trote seguro sobre la línea de meta.

Rose me cogió por el codo.

—¡Levántate, levántate! ¡Tienes que ver su baile!

Me levanté con el resto de la multitud mientras Emmett dejaba la pelota, brincaba en un círculo completo alrededor de ella, saltaba sobre sus manos, caminaba unos impresionante diez pasos mientras hacía tijeras con sus piernas, movía de un tirón sus pies, se inclinaba para recoger el balón y agitaba su culo al lado de la multitud. Trotó de nuevo, reconociendo los cantos salvajes de la multitud al ver a Cullminator.

—Cullminator, Cullminator, Cullminator...

Rose se estaba recuperando en su sitio, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones delicados le permitían, agitando los brazos frenéticamente. Ella era totalmente una fan y su fervor sólo aumentó a medida que Emmett se acercó al banquillo. Me senté rápidamente, avergonzada por la atención que ella estaba pidiendo.

—¡WOO HOO! —ella gritó cuando él se despegó de su casco.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa a parte de girarse hacia la voz que le llamaba. Rosalie se puso aún más loca cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba. Ella estaba saltando, agitándose y dando vueltas, haciendo partícipe a cada parte de su cuerpo para buscar desesperadamente su atención por última vez.

Y él era todo un hombre. Lo pude ver, cada detalle que ella había descrito. La sonrisa infantil marcada por ese hoyuelo sexy, la sonrisa del millón de dólares y esos ojos que ya estaban plenamente comprometidos con Rose. Él sonrió ampliamente a Rose, como si no hubiera otra alma en el estadio. Yo iba a vivir toda mi vida para ver cómo un chico me sonreía a mí de esa manera. Sólo una vez.

 **EPOV**

—¡Gran juego, Em! —Lo empujé contra la pared fuera del vestuario y lo acompañé en su paso apresurado.

—A la mierda el juego, Ed. —Agitó su mano con desdén—. ¿Has visto a mi chica?

—¿Tu chica? ¿A la mierda el juego? —Apenas podía seguir el ritmo de su nivel de energía. Se parecía más a un hombre que acababa de despertar y se había bebido un café triple con un Red Bull que a alguien que acababa de correr un kilometro y había anotado tres touchdowns. Tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha y su cara estaba colorada.

—¿Te acuerdas de la chica que vi por la ventana el otro día?

—Recuerdo que estabas un poco tonto, pero nunca vi a quién estabas mirando.

—No la pude encontrar de nuevo desde ese día y me ha estado volviendo loco. La he estado buscando por todas partes desde entonces. Me imaginé que era una estudiante de primer año ya que no la había visto antes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Hay 4.000 estudiantes en esta universidad!

Se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia mí.

—Ella lo es todo.

—Es… ¿qué?

—Es para mí. Ya lo tengo todo. La búsqueda ha terminado.

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett —dije, puntuando mis palabras con un empujón contra su brazo fornido.

Él puso sus manos en sus caderas, esperando pacientemente a que yo me creyera que iba en serio.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Este es lo último de "El gran Emmett"? ¿No más "Sacrificarse por las chicas"?

—Nada.

—¡Mierda! ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Ella estaba en la primera fila hoy, justo detrás del banquillo. —Él cogió mi brazo y lo apretó para asegurarse de que le estaba prestando atención—. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, piernas hasta el cuello, fantásticos pechos. ¡Lleva mi camiseta!

—Emmett, la mitad de las chicas en las gradas estaban usando tu camiseta hoy.

—No como ella, hermano. —El recuerdo de su camisa en ella era obviamente un recuerdo muy feliz. Su cara parecía que podría romperse de tanto sonreír.

—Por favor, dime que obtuviste su nombre esta vez, Em. —No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo ante su entusiasmo.

Él sacó un pedazo de papel enrollado de su bolsillo y dijo:

—Rosalie Hale, 555-633-9090, Warwick 303.

O) (O

—Ese ha sido un buen movimiento, Edward. ¿También haces eso en el curso o eres uno de esos tipos que sólo es grande en el campo?

Ignoré su insinuación. Había oído todo eso antes, siempre de chicos que estaban a la altura.

—Un movimiento es un movimiento. —Me encogí de hombros, poniendo la marca por debajo de la bandera de los 300.

—Wow, me encantaría ser capaz de hacer eso —admitió Jasper, golpeando por detrás de mí.

Eso definitivamente no era algo que la mayoría de chicos decían. Pero bueno, mi compañero de cuarto no era la mayoría de los chicos.

—No es como si tuvieras cualquier problemas para anotar —le dije de espaldas.

Él se rió brevemente por la insinuación.

—Normalmente no, pero un extra de cincuenta metros ciertamente ayudaría.

Vi a Jasper hacer algunos movimientos en la estación en frente de mí. Él era fluido y elegante, pero yo veía exactamente dónde estaba perdiendo poder. Era bastante bueno en ver las cosas. Pero había aprendido —en un duro camino— que la gente no siempre apreciaba los "consejos útiles".

Así que hice lo que hacía mejor, mantener mi boca cerrada y volver a golpear la pelota. Jasper se giró y me miró un poco antes de decir:

—En serio, Edward, esto es un infierno.

Detrás de mí, James se quejó:

—¿Por qué no os conseguís una habitación de mierda? Jesús, ¿podemos golpear algunas pelotas aquí?

Jasper se rió de su mal humor.

—Ya tenemos una habitación, James.

Jasper había dejado de golpear la pelota y él simplemente me miraba, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyado en su palo. Golpeé un poco más con sus ojos en mí, antes de que interrumpiera mi siguiente golpe y dijera:

—Enséñame eso.

 **BPOV**

—Mira, otra ventaja de tomar largas caminatas a paso ligero al aire libre. No obtienes un paisaje como este sentada en el sofá —dijo Rosalie, señalando la fila de chicos que golpeaban las pelotas en el campo de prácticas.

A medida que nos acercamos, reconocí un cuerpo familiar. Uno que estaba encima de mí hacía dos noches. Yo casi no lo reconocía con su cola de caballo escondida, pero incluso de espaldas a mí, definitivamente podía decir que era James.

Antes de girarme apresuradamente, el chico frente a él se dio la vuelta para hablarle y me di cuenta de que era el tipo del seminario que quería ser una jirafa muda. El chico de la sonrisa dulce y tímida.

¿Era amigo de James? Bueno, no íbamos a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Tal vez sólo eran compañeros de equipo. Incluso si ese era el caso, James probablemente le habría contado todo lo que pasó. Me sentí humillada de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a ese chico al día siguiente en la clase?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene! Perdonad que no ponga los agradecimientos uno a uno, pero como sabéis, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí. Besos y muchísimas gracias a los que aún estáis por ahí para seguir leyéndome ;)**


	3. La posesión más preciada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Saludos!**

.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 3: La posesión más preciada**

 **EPOV**

" _Me hubiera gustado ver detalles más sólidos del libro, incluyendo el número de caracteres que difieren de la versión de la película y cuál te gustaba más. ¿Por qué eres tan duro con el actor que interpretó a Cedric Diggory? Necesitas una conclusión más fuerte. Has dejado margen para la mejora, señor Cullen, pero no te preocupes, mejorarás. Te pongo una B."_

No era genial, pero no era mi peor nota. Y teniendo en cuenta que nunca había leído ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter, yo diría que lo hice bastante bien. Mientras seguía mi promedio por encima de la C, era bueno para jugar y eso era todo lo que al entrenador le importaba de todos modos. Podía obtener mi diploma, obteniendo sus victorias.

—Está bien, buen primer intento, amigos. Traté de dejar que cada uno de vosotros supiera dónde perdía puntos, pero si tenéis alguna pregunta, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento del proceso. Enviadme cosas por correo electrónico, visitar mi oficina durante horas fijadas, llamadme si estáis desesperados. Si sois serios acerca de cómo mejorar, estoy aquí para vosotros. Aunque después de las cinco de la tarde del jueves todo va a ser ignorado.

»Echaremos juntos un vistazo a algunos aspectos destacados de estos papeles.

El profesor Banner se dirigió a la pizarra blanca para mostrar una serie de extractos de diferentes documentos. Él nos enseñó a utilizar los ejemplos de forma anónima, señalando el buen uso del lenguaje colorido, fuertes declaraciones en la tesis, conclusiones débiles (la mía), y errores gramaticales.

—Eso nos lleva a la asignación de esta semana: ¿Cuál es vuestra posesión más preciada y por qué? No hay nada académico sobre esto. Estoy buscando una conexión emocional. Sea lo que sea que elijáis para escribir, quiero que describáis vuestro apego a ella para que yo lo sienta en mis entrañas. Esto debe estar alrededor de las 500 palabras, aunque tenga más no os llevarán a una mejor calificación.

»Está bien, tenemos diez minutos para el final. Estoy a punto de leer las parejas. Antes de hacerlo, permitidme decir que he pensado mucho a la hora de emparejaros, así cada uno puede aprender del otro, y me gustaría que por favor tratarais de recordar eso a medida que avanza el semestre.

No me podía imaginar qué podría aprender alguien de mí.

—Cuando lea vuestro nombre, poneos de pie para que así os podáis encontrar el uno al otro. Luego os emparejareis e intercambiareis información de contacto. La mayor parte del trabajo en parejas tiene lugar los miércoles, así que por favor traed siempre algo a clase para que vosotros y vuestra pareja tengáis algo que discutir. No hay un requisito o restricción sobre el intercambio de ideas con vuestra pareja fuera de clase. Cada pareja debe hacerlo sintiéndose cómoda. Pero, por favor, respetad los límites del otro. Aquí vamos...

Empecé a rezar para que no me asociara con Bella Swan. Yo no creía que pudiera hacerle frente sabiendo que dejé a James aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Por suerte, ella no sabía que yo estaba allí. Pero yo sí y me avergonzaba.

—Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton. Edward Cullen... —Me levanté con la esperanza de tener a cualquiera de las doce opciones aceptables restantes.

 **~BPOV~**

—... y Bella Swan.

 _¡Disparadme ahora!_ Nos habían puesto juntos. Me levanté con mis pies temblorosos y giré mi cuerpo para ver al mudo chico jirafa. Él me miró no muy satisfecho por el emparejamiento. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra única interacción en el aula era perfectamente agradable, tenía que asumir que él sabía lo que había pasado con James. Debía pensar que yo era la puta más grande de la clase de primer año. O tal vez la más idiota. Por Dios, ¿cuál era peor? Yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Yo guardé mi documento. 'Perspicaz, conciso, convincente. Buen comienzo, señorita Swan. A', y me puse la mochila sobre un hombro. Edward dio el primer paso hacia un conjunto de sillas al lado del aula y yo lo seguí con pasos pesados. El profesor Banner había sido lo suficientemente claro al decir que no habría cambio de parejas, por lo que decidí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer ese trabajo.

—¿Bella? —él dijo, entonces esperó a que moviera la cabeza—. Edward.

—Hola. —Me asusté por un segundo, pensando que tal vez él quería que le diera la mano o algo igualmente raro. Por suerte, él mantuvo sus manos para sí mismo y lo dejamos ahí.

—Por lo tanto, ¿deberíamos...? —Señaló vagamente las sillas y se puso aleatoriamente en uno de los asientos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué no me llamas al móvil y así rellenamos la información de contacto? Mi número es 714-774-4477.

—¿En serio? Es curioso el número.

—Oh —dijo, llevando sus ojos a su teléfono—. Solicité un número especial por mi... dislexia.

—Oh.

Mierda. Ahora, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué lamentaba lo de tu discapacidad? ¿Gracias por compartirla? Maldita sea. Solté un 'Oh' y marqué su número. Su teléfono se iluminó y estuve bien al oír a Kenny Loggins como tono. Él se vio aún más avergonzado y respondió rápidamente para cortar la música.

Él murmuró:

—Caddyshack. —Y, poco a poco, escribió mi nombre—. ¿Así que tu correo electrónico es belswanenholden.e-d-u?

—En realidad, es 'isaswan. Isabella —respondí a su pregunta no formulada—. ¿Y el tuyo es...?

—Edwcullen. —Él me lo explicó mientras yo lo escribía—. ¿Deberíamos apuntar los números de las habitaciones?

—Tiene sentido —le respondí—. Estoy en Warwick 303.

—Espera, ¿acabas de decir Warwick 303?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Creo que mi hermano conoció a tu compañera de cuarto en el partido.

—¿Tu hermano? Oh, mierda, Cullen, por supuesto. —Volví a pensar en el pelo oscuro de Emmett, esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que servía para un anuncio de pasta dental e intenté identificar similitudes. Edward me estaba mirando, como si leyera mi mente.

—Los ojos —ofreció amablemente, llamando mi atención sobre sus profundos ojos verdes—. Ahí es donde comienza y termina —dijo casi en tono de disculpa—. Bueno, yo estoy en MacNeil 301.

—¡Estás bromeando! Estás a la vuelta de la esquina de nosotras, en el patio inferior.

—Sí, eso debería hacer las cosas convenientes si alguna vez tuviéramos que reunirnos fuera de clase —dijo.

La gente estaba empezando a salir del aula. Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta juntos.

—Por cierto —Edward comenzó—, gracias por tu cumplido de la semana pasada.

Lo tuve que mirar de manera confusa, porque añadió para aclararlo:

—¿Jirafa muda?

—De nada. Y ha sido un placer conocerte, Edward.

—Sí, lo mismo digo, Bella.

O) (O

—Dios, Bella, Emmett es tan divino —Rose brotó, saltando sobre la cama y cruzando las piernas debajo de ella—. Me prohibió ir la práctica de fútbol de hoy.

—¿Has ido a la práctica de fútbol? ¿Con eso? —Rose llevaba el mismo traje que llevó en el partido.

—Quería asegurarme de que me reconocía del otro día.

Me eché a reír.

—Yo realmente no creo que eso sea un problema, Rose.

—Bueno, Emmett iba a dar un pase cuando yo llegué y se... distrajo un poco... y la pelota le pegó en su frente cuadrada. —Ella se rió recordándolo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No, sólo estaba un poco aturdido. Ese tipo tiene una cabeza gruesa.

—¿No la tienen todos? —yo medité.

—Así que él trotó hasta las gradas después de la práctica y dijo, 'Lo siento, Rosie, el entrenador dice que no puedes venir a las prácticas de nuevo'. Luego sacó su teléfono y me preguntó si podía hacerme una foto en su lugar.

Su teléfono vibró y se rió cuando miró la pantalla.

—Él ha tomado una foto de sí mismo y me la ha enviado. El pie de la foto dice: 'Lo justo es lo justo'. ¿No es mono?

Ella tecleó una respuesta.

—Bueno, Rose, ¿a que no sabes quién es mi compañero de escritura en el seminario? El hermano pequeño de Emmett, Edward.

Ella gritó.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Es guapo? ¿Es como un mini-Emmett?

—En realidad, aparte de los ojos, no parecen tener nada en común en el aspecto o en la personalidad.

—¡Es una lástima para él! Entonces, ¿cómo es?

—Parece agradable, tímido. Tengo la sensación de que ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar a donde está. Y tal vez no siempre ha sido fácil vivir a la sombra de su hermano.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—En realidad, lo viste el domingo en el campo de prácticas. Estaba de pie frente a ese imbécil de James de PIKA.

—¿Está en el equipo de golf? Apuesto a que es adorable.

¿Adorable? En realidad no había pensado en él de esa manera, había estado tan preocupada por lo que pensaba de mí.

—Es más o menos de la altura de Emmett, pero no es tan ancho. Aún así, es fuerte, pero más delgado. Su cabello es mucho más ligero, casi con un toque de rojo y un poco salvaje. Él es bastante tranquilo y tiene una sonrisa agradable. Y tiene esos ojos vedes de gato…

—¡Mmm, esos ojos! —Rose dijo, dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama.

—Rose, estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Qué toca cenar esta noche? —Ella odiaba que yo usara la palabra _dieta_. Ella decía que tenía connotaciones negativas.

—Quinoa con verduras y ensalada tabbouleh. —Sonrió alegremente.

—Ugh. Vamos a terminar con esto ya.

^ **EPOV** ^

Saqué mi palo de la mochila y cogí dos pelotas de la bolsa con rejilla. Yo no quería tener la tentación de practicar con otro palo. Puse todo en su sitio, después de dos días completos de clases, necesitaba toda la tierra que pudiera conseguir.

Al salir al campo de prácticas, pensé en cómo Álgebra Avanzada en realidad no me había preparado para Pre-Cálculo, por lo menos había obtenido una 'C' en la clase. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que necesitara un tutor para esa clase. Pensé que Psicología sería más fácil, pero el material de lectura era denso y el profesor era exigente. Historia del Jazz debía ser un respiro de la lectura y la escritura. El maestro parecía fresco y fácil de seguir. La clase de Composición era un gran signo de interrogación en ese punto.

Yo vacié las cajas en el césped verde y empecé mi rutina, colocando las pelotas en una línea recta alejada de mi cuerpo. Seguí un ritmo y con éxito puse cada una en su agujero. Repetí la pauta poniéndolas aún más lejos y continué, permitiendo que mi mente se centrara sólo en la carrera. Moví las pelotas cuarenta y cinco centímetros y acerté todas menos la última. Pacientemente, empecé de nuevo. Era una pena que no acertara con una, pero le di la bienvenida a la disciplina de la práctica, era familiar y eficaz. Rara vez perdía nada en el interior de un árbol en un partido.

Una vez que metí las seis, me mudé a un agujero diferente y practiqué algunos tiros más largos. Sin embargo, yo no conocía ese terreno, no era como el que yo conocía íntimamente en mi casa de Orange. Pero todo era cuestión de práctica. Me moví hasta que pude sentir los saltos y regular mi velocidad con mayor precisión. En poco tiempo, el sol comenzó a ponerse y ya no podía seguir haciendo nada, lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

O) (O

—Voy a casa de Alice a pasar el rato. ¿Quieres venir?

—No puedo, Jas. Tengo que hacer este esquema para mañana.

—Has estado trabajando en eso desde la cena. ¿Por qué no vienes y te tomas un descanso? Su compañera de cuarto, ¿te acuerdas de Bree de la búsqueda del tesoro? Ella se muere por verte de nuevo.

Consideré decirle la verdad a Jasper. Ni siquiera había comenzado mi esquema todavía. Había estado sentado en mi escritorio durante una hora tratando de averiguar qué escribir. Había roto dos lápices por la frustración y había arrugado ya tres hojas de mi cuaderno.

Mierda. Él iba a descubrir más pronto o más tarde que no compartía habitación con un gran intelectual. Volví a pensar en nuestro tiempo en el campo, cuando Jasper tan fácilmente me pidió ayuda. Y cómo eso me hizo pensar más de él, no menos.

—Jas, yo no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Él cruzó mi escritorio y echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

—¿No tienes nada? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa y cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es la tarea?

—Se supone que debo escribir sobre mi posesión más preciada.

Pensó un poco antes de responder:

—¿Jugar? ¿Tu palo? ¿Tus trofeos?

Me empujé hacia arriba y puse mis brazos debajo de mi barbilla.

—Esas cosas no harán que esto sea interesante. Se supone que tiene que ser algo con... sentimientos —me quejé.

—Está bien —dijo él, dejándose caer sobre mi cama—. Probablemente tendrás tu posesión más preciada contigo aquí, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —le respondí, empezando a tener un poco de esperanza.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué has traído contigo?

—Ropa. IPod. Portátil. Fotos.

—¿Fotos? Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte. ¿Dónde guardas eso?

Me alejé de mi escritorio y abrí el cajón en frente de mí. Jasper se acercó por detrás de mí y me movió a un lado, tomando el mando completo de mi vida. Él recogió las fotos dispersas y las miró, haciendo preguntas a medida que avanzaba. Yo respondí obedientemente.

—Mamá, papá, Emmett. Promoción.

Eso le llamó la atención.

—Ella es guapa. ¿Alguna persona especial?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bueno, esto no parece ser el lugar adecuado para buscar. ¿Qué más tienes? Espera, ¿qué es esto?

Desenterró una bolsa Ziploc grande de la parte posterior del cajón.

—Notas.

—¿Qué tipo de notas?

—Sólo notas que he recibido en los últimos años de los campistas.

—Toma. Escoge la mejor y léemela —dijo.

Miré a través de la bolsa, sabiendo exactamente qué nota buscaba, pero no me sentía cómodo leyéndosela a él.

—No puedo, es demasiado personal.

—¿No es ese el punto? —Sonrió.

Y ahí tenía mi tema.

—Gracias, Jas.

~ **BPOV** ~

—Así que, básicamente, ¿la música te conecta con tu madre?

—Así es. Los manuscritos están marcados con sus letras y notas —le respondí.

—¿Y tocas esa música?

—Sí.

—Está bien —él contesto desesperadamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir, 'bien'?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero decir que veo la conexión.

—¿Pero...? —Tenía la sensación de que me estaba ocultando algo.

—Nada. Está bien.

Me senté en mi silla y doblé los brazos. Vi a las otras parejas que trabajaban con las cabezas juntas por toda la habitación mientras el profesor Banner circulaba por ahí. Era mejor que aprendiéramos a comunicarnos el uno con el otro o la pareja no iba a funcionar.

—Eso no es muy útil, Edward.

Mierda. Él parecía dañado. Lo intenté con un mensaje directo:

—¿No tienes alguna sugerencia para saber cómo podría mejorarlo?

Se mordió el labio y me miró fijamente. Sentí como si estuviera estudiándome para ver que yo podía manejar sus críticas. Con el tiempo, dijo:

—Creo que no entiendo por qué estas piezas particulares son tan especiales para ti. Quiero decir, ¿tu madre escribiría más música, no?

Bastante perspicaz para un tipo que me conocía desde hacía tres minutos.

—Sí, tenía más —le respondí—. Esta colección fue para su último concierto.

El pobre Edward se volvió blanco y, de inmediato, me di cuenta de que él sabía lo que había dicho.

—Mierda, Bella, soy un…

—No, Edward, no. No es eso.

Él se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esperó a que yo siguiera.

—Este fue el último concierto que mi madre dio tres días antes de abandonarnos a mi padre y a mí.

Me encontré con su mirada con cautela y, realmente, admiré la forma en la que se aferraba a mí con sus ojos. Nosotros no éramos realmente amigos, así que no era como si yo estuviera esperando que me diera un abrazo o algo así. Pero tenía que decir que me sentía reconfortada por el hecho de que no se alejara de ese momento difícil entre nosotros. Me hizo sentirme segura con él.

—¿Así que vas a escribir sobre eso? —preguntó en voz baja. No hizo ningún juicio, sólo preguntó.

—No lo he decidido. ¿Crees que debería? —Me encontré realmente preocupada por su opinión.

Él sonrió.

—El profesor Banner dijo que deberíamos pegarle en la tripa.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Edward. —Me di un momento y luego recogí mis cosas—. Tu turno.

Con un gemido, él abrió su portátil con su esquema y me lo pasó con gran temor. Estaba viendo el esqueleto de un esquema que no estaba especialmente organizado y no podía conseguir una buena lectura de lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

Me recordé a mí misma que ese era un tipo que tenía problemas para conseguir poner sus pensamientos en un papel, pero eso no lo hacía menos astuto.

—Ayúdame con esto. Cuéntame sobre esta nota.

Comenzó a buscar en su mochila y entendí que estaba a punto de reproducir el tema en un papel.

—Espera —le dije—. Si el ensayo es bueno, no debería tener que ver la nota real.

—Ese es un gran _si_ , Bella.

—Nosotros llegaremos a eso —le tranquilicé.

Me di cuenta de que él se había sentado un poco más erguido en su silla cuando dije 'nosotros'.

—Comienza con una descripción física de la nota. ¿En qué tipo de papel está? ¿Con qué... escribía LeVon? ¿Cómo era su ortografía?

—Está bien, espera. Vas demasiado rápida. Ante todo, el papel fue arrancado de uno de esos cojines en blanco que consigues en el supermercado. A pesar de que no había líneas, él escribió claramente con un lápiz, como si usara una regla en sus cartas. Se podía saber porque algunas de ellas estaban rectas en la parte inferior. Y su ortografía era horrible, muy por debajo del nivel de cuarto grado. Pero...

Edward tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos mientras lo recordaba.

—Era muy cuidadoso al deletrear mi nombre correctamente. Nunca había oído mi nombre antes, en su barrio Edward no era precisamente común, y él me hizo escribírselo en su mano el día que nos conocimos.

Anoté mientras Edward continuaba.

—¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que él usó, no todas, pero cuáles de ellas le darían al lector el mejor sabor?

—Él escribió: 'Edward, gracias por ayudarme a golpear la pelota de golf tan lejos. Me hace sentir muy bien conmigo mismo'. Y al final, la firmó: '¡Nos vemos en el Tour! Y no te preocupes, tú ya tienes un autógrafo mío. Tu amigo, LeVon Lewis'.

—Eso es impresionante. Puedo ver por qué decidiste escribir sobre esto.

—Era un chico muy especial. Estaba tan fácil enseñarle. Él sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

—Cuéntame más sobre LeVon. ¿Cuál era su situación?

Edward habló y yo anoté. Había mucho allí, por lo menos para llenar tres páginas, pero era sólo un ensayo de 500 palabras.

—Este es un material fantástico, Edward. Creo que la única pieza que necesitas llenar es la conclusión. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentiste la primera vez que te la dio?

—El último día del campamento, la mayoría de los niños trajeron regalitos para sus consejeros. Siendo instructor de golf, yo tenía un par de cosas, pero no muchas. Así que me sorprendí cuando LeVon me acercó al campo y me entregó una bolsa grande llena de galletas de avena hechas en casa. Él me las entregó y me dijo: 'Estas son de mi madre', y yo le di las gracias. Luego él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó esta nota, si te la enseño, podrás ver que está un poco arrugada. La sostuvo con mucho orgullo y dijo: 'Y esto es de mi parte. Espero que esté todo bien'.

»Se puso de pie a mi lado mientras la abría y la leía. Le dije que era perfecta y él me abrazó. Recuerdo que me sentía en la cima del mundo, que yo había podido ayudar a ese chico a que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. El hecho de que él compartiera algunos de los mismos desafíos que yo tuve en la escuela realmente nos ayudó a ambos. Y releer la nota siempre me lleva de vuelta a ese momento donde él llevó la bola más lejos que nunca y me miró con esa cara llena de mucho orgullo. Supongo que no hay nada mejor que ayudar a otra persona a alcanzar su mejor nivel.

Una vez más estuve impresionada por la profundidad de ese tipo tranquilo delante de mí. Le di la vuelta al portátil para que él pudiera ver lo que yo había escrito.

—Aquí está el esquema —le informé.

—Wow, Bella. ¡Está genial! —se animó al ver los frutos de nuestro trabajo combinado.

—Es todo cosa tuya, Edward. Yo sólo he escuchado.

—Sí, lo has hecho —dijo sonriendo. Casi podía detectar una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

 **^EPOV^**

—Tu movimiento es demasiado empinado. Trata de aplanarlo. —Vi algunos movimientos de práctica antes de que él lo intentara con una pelota.

Jasper lanzó tres pelotas hacia la derecha, pero la cuarta voló recta. Y bastante lejos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Eso ha sido diferente!

—Se ve bien, Jas. —Me reí, feliz por su éxito—. Diez mil más y acertarás.

Él resopló y golpeó siete veces en el aire antes de intentar darle a la pelota.

—Aquí viene el momento de la verdad —dijo, agitando su palo a través del aire. Él tocó la pelota, dio un paso atrás y tomó un giro más práctico. Hizo un movimiento agradable, pero eso no funcionó y golpeó el suelo primero, llegando a unos treinta metros de distancia, dirigiéndose a la izquierda.

—Disminuye la velocidad del golpe, sólo hasta que te sientas cómodo con él.

Dos chasquidos, un movimiento más de práctica, mucho más lento esa vez, y Jas lanzó la pelota en el plano exacto por la derecha. Él golpeó el punto dulce de la bola y ella se fue con la trayectoria perfecta, volando más allá de todas sus bolas anteriores. Él tenía esa pose que salía en Sports Illustrated, el palo descansaba sobre su hombro, la cadera perfectamente girada, y una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Todavía estaba en esa posición escultural cuando dijo:

—Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas.

Me reí entre dientes:

—Todo este tiempo pensé que era por mi encanto juvenil y mi mentón cincelado.

—Sí, amigo, me encanta tu barbilla.

Vi un movimiento por encima del hombro de Jasper y me concentré en dos chicas caminando rápidamente por el camino que había detrás de nuestras esterillas, una rubia pechugona y una chica grande luchando para mantener el ritmo. La morena se paró por un segundo y se giró hacia mí. Después de echar un vistazo más de cerca, me di cuenta de que era Bella.

—Hola —grité para llamar su atención, haciendo tanto ruido que atraje todo tipo de atención no deseada.

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

—Whoa, ¿quién es la rubia?

—Esa debe ser el nuevo interés amoroso de Emmett.

—Ella es caliente. ¿Quién es su amiga?

—Esa es su compañera de cuarto, Bella. Ella es mi pareja de escritura en clase de Composición.

—¿Agradable?

—Sí —le respondí.

Desde el otro lado de Jasper, James se burló:

—¡Oh, sí! Ella es una chica muy agradable.

—Contrólate, James —le advertí. Las chicas no estaban tan lejos y yo no quería que Bella escuchara sus palabras burlonas. Además, tampoco quería que Jasper las escuchara.

—¿Qué, ahora vas a defender a esa bola de grasa?

—Déjala. En. Paz —gruñí, con suerte lo bastante alto para que él me oyera.

—Al diablo con eso —dijo, recogiendo sus palos—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí con un par de amantes maricones.

—Es un hombre encantador —afirmó Jasper cuando James se marchó.

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Quién era? —Rosalie preguntó una vez estábamos por el bosque, ya habíamos pasado el campo de golf.

—Ese era Edward Cullen.

—¡Ahh!

—Ahh, ¿qué?

—Ahh, es guapo.

—Sí, supongo. —Yo estaba pensando en dulce, pero guapo encajaba también, supuse.

—Bella —dijo riéndose—, ¿realmente no has notado lo guapo que es?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Viste ese asqueroso de James detrás de él? Parecía que estaba diciéndole algo sobre mí a Edward.

—Uf, ¿podrías pasar por alto esa gran serpiente? Él no merece tu tiempo.

—Sólo espero que no haya extendido su veneno.

O) (O

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** Preciada posesión

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 15/09/11 12:30

 _Bella:_

 _¿Cómo te sientes acerca de corregir mi ensayo antes de entregarlo mañana?_

 _Si estás ocupada o simplemente no quieres, no hay problema. Pero si tienes la oportunidad de mirarlo por encima, te lo agradecería muchísimo._

 _Y, por cierto, estoy más que feliz de leer el tuyo, si lo deseas._

 _Avísame, tengo un partido pronto, pero podría enviártelo por correo electrónico en estos momentos._

 _Gracias._

 _Edward._

La petición de Edward hizo que un calor se propagara a través de mi pecho. Me parecía necesario y era un sentimiento tan maravilloso. Me obligué a esperar dos minutos antes de responder.

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** Preciada posesión

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 15/09/11 12:32

 _Edward:_

 _Por supuesto que voy a leer tu ensayo. Envíamelo._

 _¡Buena suerte con tu partido!_

 _Bella_

 _PD. No te preocupes por el mío. Tú ya me diste lo que necesitaba para terminarlo en clase._

Me encantaría preguntarle más acerca de su partido, como: '¿Podría ir a verlo, por favor?', pero prefería ser invitada expresamente que ponerlo en una posición en la que no podría decir que no.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** Preciada posesión

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 15/09/11 12:33

 **Adjunto:** Nota de LeVon. docx

 _Bella:_

 _Un millón de gracias._

 _Edward._

 **^EPOV^**

Jasper y yo nos encontramos con nuestros rivales y nos pusimos en cola para nuestra hora de salida a las 14:20. Definitivamente estaba ansioso por jugar el primer partido de mi carrera en la universidad, pero estar ahí con Jas ayudaba a calmar mis nervios. Estaba agradecido de que estuviéramos jugando solos y en parejas, y esperaba que ambos pudiéramos mantener nuestras posiciones y mantener a nuestra pareja a lo largo de la temporada.

—¡Jazzy! ¡Jazzy! —Sólo podía ser Alice. Los espectadores del golf no eran tan ruidosos. Efectivamente, él localizó al pequeño duendecillo entre la multitud y le dio una sonrisa tonta. Vi que había traído a Bree y yo le hice un gesto amistoso. Por supuesto, en algún lugar por ahí estarían Emmett y Rosalie.

Ya que éramos el equipo de casa y él era el que tenía más desventaja, Jasper salió primero y realizó un hermoso recorrido hacia el centro, era uno de sus tiros largos.

—Uno menos, sesenta y tres por recorrer —bromeó conmigo en privado, refiriéndose al récord del curso que él tenía la intención de romper.

Me cambié por él y preparé mi pelota. Le di con un movimiento relajado, haciendo que se moviera deliberadamente y acerté mi primer tiro. Sin más preámbulos, aproveché mi tiro y golpeé la bola con un movimiento tan familiar para mí como respirar. La bola fue hacia delante, levantándose ligeramente con un movimiento perfecto, rebotando un poco más allá de la bola de Jasper y pasando otros treinta metros.

—¡Woohoo, Eddie! ¡Gran golpe! ¡Así se hace! —Genial, ya sabía exactamente dónde estaba Emmett. A mitad de las gradas, pude localizar a mi hermano y a su novia. Yo les di un saludo ligero con la barbilla. Uno pensaría que Emmett era el maestro del entusiasmo. Nuestros oponentes golpearon con resultados similares y luego todos pusimos nuestras bolsas en nuestras espaldas y marchamos hacia adelante. Jasper se movió por la orilla del campo y Alice y Bree iban a su lado. Yo, finalmente, llegué a mi hermano.

—Eddie, esta es Rose. Rose, Ed.

O) (O

Cerca de la segunda zona de salida, Emmett vio a Jasper con Alice y se pusieron todos juntos. Escuché sus bromas antes de que fuera mi turno para golpear.

—Alice, ¿no? Soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward.

—¡Hola, Emmett, gran partido el de la semana pasada! Esta es mi compañera de cuarto, Bree.

—Alice, Bree, ella es Rosalie —dijo Emmett amablemente—. Por si no lo sabes, nena, Alice está con Jas.

Rose hizo la pregunta obvia:

—Así que, Bree, ¿estás con Edward?

Mis oídos se animaron al escuchar mi nombre.

—Bueno, él se metió en mis pantalones —respondió ella, compartiendo una broma privada con Alice.

—No te olvides de tu pequeño top —le dijo Alice, provocando otra avalancha de risas de Bree.

O) (O

Emmett y Rosalie todavía estaban siguiendo mi progreso en el hoyo nueve, pero a menudo se apartaban, caminaban varios metros por delante y yo me quedaba solo con Bree. Me encontré a mí mismo en medio de la calle, donde no tenía con qué entretenerla ni una conversación educada. Sólo escuchaba sus tonterías acerca de mis músculos, mi fuerza o mi bronceado.

Después de todo, ese era mi partido de golf, no una primera cita.

Me estremecí al pensar en una cita con Bree. Después de haber pasado la última hora viendo cómo era, no estaba interesado.

Para el final del agujero trece, Jasper ya había ganado su partido y yo estaba a tres para lo mismo. A pesar de que ya no estaban compitiendo, Jasper y su oponente jugaron los hoyos restantes con nosotros.

Catorce agujeros era un largo camino y mi distancia extra ayudó a proteger el agujero. Ahora lo mejor que él podía hacer era atarme para avanzar cuatro hoyos. Todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era acertar en un agujero más y ganaría el partido. Quince eran bastantes hoyos.

Mi oponente realizó un tiro competitivo contra mi pelota, pero si yo golpeaba bien mi palo, ganaría el partido.

Escuché un gruñido:

—Eddie.

Era Emmett recordándome que mantuviera la concentración y la calma. Bree gritó tres octavas más altas:

—¡Húndelo, Edward!

Bloqueé a todos e hice el golpe que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Me llené de confianza y, con un movimiento uniforme y agradable, le di a la pelota, que llegó justo al agujero correcto. Se cayó con un golpe satisfactorio en el agujero y yo gané mi primer partido con la camiseta Holden. Sacudí la mano de mi oponente y obtuve una respuesta más entusiasta por parte de Jas.

Emmett golpeó su puño sobre la línea de banda y yo sonreí hacia él y las chicas. Emmett hizo el gesto universal que se hace al levantar una copa y que significaba una celebración.

O) (O

—¡El equipo A! —aclamó Emmett y los seis brindamos con las copas. La mía estaba llena de Coca-cola light, pero de todos modos compartía el espíritu de la victoria.

—Edward, yo nunca he visto a alguien golpear la pelota tan lejos —dijo Bree con excesiva efusión. Lo que en realidad podría significar algo si alguna vez hubiera visto a alguien golpear una pelota de golf.

—¿Qué ha sido ese nuevo movimiento, Jas? —desvié el tema—. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

Él se rió:

—Para ser honesto, creo que necesito un par de semanas más en el campo. Pero no me ha costado nada hoy.

—Buen golpe en el diez —le recordé.

—¿Y qué hay del doce? —dijo Alice. Jasper se puso contento al ver que ella recordaba sus éxitos. Él la sujetó un poco más fuerte. Mientras tanto, Rose se encontraba prácticamente en el regazo de Emmett.

—Así que, Rosalie, ¿a Bella y a ti os gusta caminar? —pregunté, curioso acerca de sus paseos por el campo de prácticas.

—Sí, soy un poco como su entrenadora personal. Bella está decidida a perder por lo menos catorce kilos.

—Ella ciertamente debería perderlos —comentó Bree, comiéndose una patata frita.

—Cálmate, chica —le advirtió Alice.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo lo obvio.

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios groseros de Bree, pregunté:

—¿Cuándo tomó Bella esa decisión?

Indiferente, Rosalie dijo:

—Después de la fiesta de fraternidad en PIKA durante la orientación. Ella fue abusada por completo por ese imbécil de James, que está en tu equipo. Fue bastante horrible, pero se encendió un fuego debajo de ella y decidió hacer algo con su cuerpo.

—Wow. Debe tener un montón de coraje como para pedir ayuda.

Bree resopló.

—Sí, un montón.

Alice la golpeó.

—Deja a los chistes de gordos, Bree.

Rápidamente me terminé mi hamburguesa y di una excusa para irme. Estaba ansioso por ver lo que Bella pensaba de mi ensayo.

 **~BPOV~**

Rose no volvió a la habitación hasta después de las nueve.

—¿Cómo ha ido el partido? —traté de preguntarle con indiferencia.

—Muy bien, Jasper y Edward han ganaron sus partidos, y el equipo ganó 5-3.

—¿Jasper?

—El compañero de cuarto de Edward. Buen tipo, guapo, si te gustan rubios.

—Habrá habido una celebración después.

Rose se rió.

—Poca cosa, en realidad. Sólo los tres chicos, la novia de Jasper, Alice y su compañera de cuarto.

—Oh. ¿Parecía como si ella estuviera con Edward?

Ella resopló.

—Parecía que ella quería estarlo, pero él muy activamente la ignoraba.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. De hecho ha estado preguntando por ti. Se ha dado cuenta de nuestros paseos por el campo de prácticas y yo le he dicho lo mucho que habías estado trabajando...

—Oh, mierda. ¡No lo has hecho!

—Lo he hecho y, Bella, debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. Ya has perdido tres kilos en menos de una semana y ya estás empezando a moverte mejor.

—Todo es relativo, Rose.

—De todas formas, Edward estaba muy impresionado por tu determinación.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Sí. Tenías razón sobre él, Bella. Es un tipo muy agradable.

—Oh, eso me recuerda, quiero ver lo que piensa de mis correcciones.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi portátil e hice clic en mi correo electrónico.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Preciada posesión

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 15/09/11 21:14

 _Hola, Bella. Hice todos los cambios que me recomendaste. Gracias otra vez por mirar por encima mi ensayo._

 _Nos vemos mañana en clase._

 _Edward._

O) (O

Me quedé fuera del salón de clases hasta el último momento posible. Claro, me encantaría ir directo y tomar el asiento más cercano a Edward. Pero yo no quería parecer prepotente o desesperada. El hecho de que él tuviera que sentarse conmigo los miércoles no significaba que debía estar pegado a mí toda la semana. Era imposible para mí no verlo cuando entré, así que le di una sonrisa, que esperaba que no conllevara ninguna obligación por su parte.

Dejé toda esa tontería a un lado y me senté al lado de Angela después de dejar mi ensayo.

La hora pasó rápido, aunque fue aburrida. La gramática realmente no era un reto para mí. Di gracias a mi maestro de noveno grado que me ayudó a no tener que pensar más en eso. Era tan natural como respirar.

 **^EPOV^**

Pensé en mi trabajo de camino a clase, mi confianza en ese ensayo era muy grande. Sabía que la diferencia era Bella. Esperaba poder decírselo cuando ella llegara. Tomé mi lugar habitual en el grupo posterior de cuatro sillas.

Bella entró con un grupo de otros estudiantes justo antes de que el profesor Banner comenzara. Colocó su papel en la parte superior de la pila y se sentó delante con su amiga Angela, me reconoció con una sonrisa forzada.

Mierda, yo no creía que ella estuviera irritada por mi petición de corregir mi ensayo. Pero me pregunté si me había aprovechado. El ejercicio de escritura de ese día era una tortuosa lección de gramática. El profesor Banner era de la opinión de que todo estudiante universitario debía utilizar adecuadamente su _it/it 's, they/their/there, y I/me*._ Ese ejercicio fue seguido por ejercicios de comas. Cuando finalmente nos liberó para el fin de semana, estuve enormemente aliviado.

—Hola, Bella. —Accidentalmente sobresalté a Bella apareciendo detrás de ella mientras recogía sus pertenencias—. Apuesto a que los ejercicios han sido muy fáciles para ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes otra clase ahora? —le pregunté, dirigiéndome a la puerta con ella.

—No hasta las once. ¿Y tú?

—Sólo tengo Psicología y luego habré terminado por hoy. Acabamos pronto los viernes por si tenemos que viajar para un partido fuera de casa.

—¿Tienes que viajar?

—No, no este fin de semana. Tenemos partidos en casa el sábado y el domingo.

—Sé que Emmett se ha ido lejos. Rose quería viajar de polizón en el autobús del equipo.

Me reí.

—Sí, no creo que ella estuviera a salvo en ese autobús. Incluso con la protección de Emmett. Algunos de esos tipos son animales.

Por otra parte, no todo el mundo en el equipo de golf tenía modales perfectos, ambos lo sabíamos bien.

—Así que, ¿tienes grandes planes para el fin de semana? —le pregunté, tratando de leerla.

—Le prometí a Rose que iría a O'Hara con ella y vería el partido de fútbol.

—Oh.

—¿Quieres venir? —me preguntó.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo un partido.

—Oh, por supuesto. He escuchado que ayer lo hicisteis realmente bien.

—Sí, lo hicimos. ¿Alguna vez antes has visto golf?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre es un fanático, así que lo he visto en la televisión un par de veces...

—¿Pero...?

—Nada. Solía hacer mi tarea mientras estaba en marcha.

—Ouch.

—Oh, mierda, Edward, lo siento. No he querido decir…

Me reí alegremente.

—Está bien, Bella. Quizá pueda convertirte.

La mirada culpable en su cara me hizo sonreír.

O) (O

—Riley, me siento realmente estúpido acostado sobre esta bola enorme. ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a ayudar?

Él se burló de mí.

—Confía en mí, Edward. No hay mejor manera de trabajar en ti. Vamos a darle la vuelta a tu pequeño y lindo paquete de seis hasta convertirlo en un paquete feroz de ocho en sólo unas semanas.

Conocía la reputación de Riley, así que puse mi confianza en él y reboté diligentemente en la bola enorme.

—Entonces, Riley, ¿qué haces cuando no estás poniendo a estropeados atletas Holden sobre sus pasos?

—Tengo algunos clientes privados. Mantén apretado ese lado derecho mientras haces esas repeticiones.

—¿Tienes algún espacio o gimnasio más privado que esto?

—Cullen, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?

—Lo siento, Riley, no eres mi tipo. Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a un amigo.

—¿Tu amigo quiere ayuda?

—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de si ella la quiere de mí.

—¿Ella? Pisa con cuidado, Edward. Y házmelo saber. Mientras tanto, haz quince más con el otro lado.

 **~BPOV~**

—Estoy feliz de ir contigo al partido de golf hoy —dijo Rose—. Es decir, el equipo de fútbol va a estar en las cintas de correr hasta altas horas de esta tarde.

—No, Rose, vamos a tomar nuestro camino regular. Si él está calentando, tal vez vaya a verle.

—Bella, sabes muy bien que estará calentando. Sólo admite que quieres verlo.

Me encogí de hombros como si no me importara ver a Edward Cullen o no, pero las dos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a tomar una ruta diferente hoy —Rose sugirió.

—¡No!

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso es lo que pensaba.

—A nadie le gusta un _sabelotodo_ , Rose —me quejé amargamente.

—Ya sabes, a él probablemente le encantaría que mostraras cierto interés en su deporte y fueras a verle en lugar de pretender estar sólo de paso.

—¿Cómo sé eso, Rose? No es que él me haya pedido que vaya.

—¿Estás segura que ahí no es donde se dirigía la conversación del viernes después de clase?

Maldita fuera por retorcer sus palabras. Sabía que no debería haberle hablado de mi breve conversación con Edward.

—¿No te dijo que tenía partidos el sábado y el domingo?

—Lo hizo —admití.

Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Y bien?

—Simplemente, no me sentiré cómoda hasta que él no me lo pida, específicamente.

Frustrada, dio una bocanada de aire.

—¡Bueno, Emmett tuvo suerte de que yo no me sentara a esperar una invitación suya para asistir a su primer partido de fútbol!

—Rose, si me pareciera a ti, no esperaría tampoco.

—Sólo por eso, hoy has ganado kilo y medio de peso. ¡Ahora, muévete, Swan!

 **-.-.-.-.**

 _*it/it 's, they/their/there, y I/me: esta frase se ha dejado así porque al traducirla al español no tenía mucho sentido._

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene! :)**


	4. Las mejores cualidades

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, hola, os dejo el capítulo 4, aunque no haya muchos comentarios espero que os esté gustando, y gracias a las personas que me comentan, me hace mucha ilusión leeros. Un saludo y nos vemos la semana que viene! Besos.**

.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 4: Las mejores cualidades**

 **^EPOV^**

—"... y él me miró con esa cara llena de mucho orgullo. Supongo que no hay nada mejor que ayudar a otra persona a alcanzar su mejor nivel". Este es un gran ejemplo de una conclusión que llega profundamente e impacta.

Whoa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo sería el ejemplo positivo en la clase de escritura? El profesor Banner volvió de nuevo a los ensayos. Él me dio una mirada extra larga mientras extendía su mano hacia mí y me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Rápida mejora, señor Cullen. Tema significativo, organización clara y gramática perfecta. Me ha emocionado. Excelente trabajo. A"._

—La asignación de esta semana va a incluir un ejercicio de pre-escritura en clase, por lo que si todos hacéis el favor de coger una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo...

El murmullo apareció mientras todo el mundo escondía el ensayo que tenía en sus manos y encontraba un papel nuevo. Yo estaba muy emocionado de compartir mi éxito con Bella, quien hoy estaba sentada justo delante de mí. Pero el profesor Banner no dejó tiempo para charlar quedando sólo diez minutos para el final de la clase.

—Me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros pasara los próximos cinco minutos anotando diez adjetivos que os describieran de una manera negativa. Os prometo que no tendréis que decirlos. Son simplemente para vuestra propia iluminación. Comenzad.

 _Estúpido. Egoísta. Aburrido. Cobarde. Torpe. Irresponsable. Inseguro. Tímido. Ingenuo. Disléxico._

 **~BPOV~**

 _Impaciente. Terca. Crítica. Desesperada. Juiciosa. Perezosa. Intolerante. Sin experiencia. Pasiva. Gorda._

—Está bien, dejadme deciros por qué os estoy torturando. La asignación de esta semana trata de escribir 600 palabras aproximadamente sobre tres cualidades positivas que tenéis y convencerme a mí sobre por qué os describen. Por experiencia sé que por cada cosa buena que decimos sobre nosotros mismos, tres palabras negativas se esconden en el fondo. Así que ya habéis hecho esa parte y tenéis una extra por si acaso. ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

Me giré alrededor de mi asiento, ansiosa por escuchar las buenas noticias de Edward. Tenía que ser una buena señal que Banner hubiera utilizado su ensayo como un ejemplo positivo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué nota has conseguido?

Edward estaba brillante mientras me pasaba su ensayo. Sentí sus ojos en mí mientras yo leía los comentarios y me fijaba en la nota.

—¡Una A, Edward! ¡Wow! —Estaba muy contenta por él. Yo sabía lo que eso representaba.

—Gracias a ti —dijo en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de tomar todo el crédito por sus ideas.

—No, Edward. Tú hiciste esto. Yo sólo te ayudé a reflejarlo.

—Lo que sea. Nosotros lo hicimos juntos. En serio, Bella, gracias.

—De nada.

—Mierda, ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te ha ido a ti.

—Me ha ido bien, gracias. — _"Valiente elección. Bien escrito. Me has dado una patada en las tripas. A"._

Rápidamente doblé mis diez adjetivos negativos y los empujé hacia el fondo de mi mochila.

—Brutal ejercicio, ¿eh?

—Y que lo digas. Me alegro de que no nos hiciera escribir sobre ellos.

—No creo que encontrar palabras positivas sea más fácil para mí —le admití.

—¿En serio? A mí se me ocurren cinco para ti.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Tal vez debería habernos pedido que escribiéramos sobre las cualidades de otros. Eso habría sido mucho más fácil. — _Humilde. Amable. Perspicaz. Dotado. Dulce. Adorable._

Él se rió.

—¿Te importaría si te envío un correo electrónico si necesito una o dos palabras?

—No, en absoluto. — _Puedes enviarme un correo electrónico acerca de cualquier cosa que quieras._

 **^EPOV^**

Mis palabras para ella se fueron también sin ser dichas. _Inteligente. Generosa. Elocuente. Creativa. Virgen._

—Así que, ¿hoy vais a salir a caminar Rose y tú?

—Caminamos todos los días. ¿A qué hora es tu práctica?

—Estaremos en el campo a las tres.

—Tal vez vaya a verte.

—Cuento con eso, Bella. —Tenía la sensación de que ella había estado cronometrando sus paseos para que coincidieran con mis prácticas en el campo.

O) (O

Los comentarios negativos aparecían fácilmente, pero no podía sacar un adjetivo positivo de ninguna manera. Incluso busqué en Google 'adjetivos positivos' y leí una lista de cincuenta, ninguno de los cuales se aplicaba a mí. Tan vergonzoso como sería pedirle a Jasper ayuda con ese tema, yo lo haría en un latido del corazón si él estuviera cerca, pero esa noche estaba fuera con Alice. Decidí preguntarle a Bella, aunque no estaba seguro de que hablara en serio cuando me hizo la oferta.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Martes, 20/09/11 19:31

 _Bella:_

 _Necesito una palabra. O dos._

 _¿O tal vez tres?_

 _¡AYUDA!_

 _Edward_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto:** **Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Martes, 20/09/11 19:42

 _Edward:_

 _Aquí tienes una para empezar: perspicaz._

 _¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jasper o Emmett para las otras?_

 _Bella._

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Martes, 20/09/11 19:45

 _Si yo fuera realmente perspicaz, ¿estaría teniendo tantos problemas con esta tarea? De todos modos, ¿cuál es la prueba para esa palabra?_

 _E_

 _PD: Jas está fuera esta noche. ¡No puedo pedírselo a Emmett, él sólo se burlará de mí!_

Esperaba que no pensara que era un maricón por ese mensaje.

 **~BPOV~**

Pensé de nuevo en la forma en la que sus ojos penetrantes vieron a través de mí la semana pasada, comprendiendo lo que yo había estado escondiendo sin ni siquiera conocerme.

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Martes, 20/09/11 19:48

 _E: ¿Qué hay del hecho de que supieras que yo estaba bordeando el verdadero problema con mi ensayo la semana pasada? (Perspicaz)_

 _Prueba con estas palabras para ver lo que se ajustan a ti: amable, humilde, dotado (como atleta y/o profesor) ~B_

Decidí dejar de lado la palabra "adorable" por razones obvias. Ya estaba caminando por una delgada línea lanzándole adjetivos gratuitos.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Martes, 20/09/11 19:54

 _B: ¡Es posible que eso sea más embarazoso que pedírselo a Emmett! Gracias por tu ayuda, voy a averiguarlo. Nos vemos muy temprano._

 _Edward_

O) (O

—¿Te importa si yo enseño lo mío en primer lugar? —preguntó él y me entregó su cuaderno abierto.

Vi sus ojos avergonzados antes de cambiar la mirada a las palabras delante de mí.

—¿Podrías, por favor, tratar de relajarte un poco? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Lo siento, sólo... —Él hizo un gesto para que le mirara. Al apartar el portátil, sentí la presencia del profesor Banner sobre mi hombro. Giré el cuello y miré hacia él.

—Finge que no estoy aquí.

Oh, por supuesto. Edward estaba derramando sus tripas para mí y ahora teníamos un testigo para desentrañarlo. Edward se encogió aún más. Yo me concentré en las palabras.

 _Disciplinado - palabra mía._

 _Fiel - Jacob aparece._

 _Amistoso - ¿Jasper?_

—Me gustan las dos primeras, y parece que tienes un sólido apoyo para cada una. Pero amistoso es... un poco...

—¿Flojo? —terminó Edward.

—Creo que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor —le dije.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el profesor Banner antes de pasar al siguiente grupo.

—Edward, por lo que me parece a mí, eres muy honesto. ¿Puedes sacar un ejemplo de eso?

Él se carcajeó.

—Puedo, pero no estoy seguro de que todos estén de acuerdo en que sea un rasgo positivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—La semana pasada le pedí a Bree que no viniera a ninguno de nuestros partidos de golf porque estaba interrumpiendo el flujo de mi karma en el golf.

—Ouch. ¿Quién es Bree?

—La compañera de cuarto de Alice, la novia de Jasper.

Eso confirmó la impresión de Rose sobre la situación. Traté de no cambiar la cara, sosteniendo la sonrisa enorme que amenazaba con escapar.

—Bueno, ese no es tal vez el ejemplo más positivo, pero estoy segura de que hay algo más. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho a alguna persona una verdad difícil que realmente necesitaba escuchar y esa persona te ha dado las gracias más tarde?

 **^EPOV^**

—Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, una vez le dije a Emmett que no me gustaba una de sus novias y me lo agradeció más tarde. ¡Realmente, hasta Rosalie no me gustó ninguna de las novias de Emmett!

—Por lo tanto, ¿tienes lo que necesitas para escribir el ensayo?

—Sí, gracias. Eso no ha sido tan terrible. Está bien, tu turno. —Extendí mi mano para coger su esquema, estaba boca abajo en su mesa. Ella le dio la vuelta a regañadientes y me lo dio. Sabía que era difícil para ella exponerse de esa manera. Dios, sabía que tampoco fue fácil para mí.

 _Decidida - A PERDER PESO (comer bien, hacer ejercicio)_

 _Responsable - Cuidar de Charlie_

 _Organizada - Estanterías_

—¿Quién es Charlie?

—Mi padre. Básicamente cocinaba para él y me encargaba de todo en la casa después de que mamá se fuera.

—Wow. ¿Cuánto hace que tu madre se fue?

—Yo estaba en quinto grado.

Mierda. ¡Qué cosa más cruel para hacérsela a una niña!

—¿No la has visto desde entonces?

—No he oído ni una palabra. Ella se desapareció de la faz de la tierra, por lo que a mí respecta.

—Lo siento, Bella. Debe haber sido duro.

—Lo ha sido, pero me ha hecho fuerte.

—Hmmm, "fuerte" puede ser más interesante que "organizada".

—Sí —admitió—. Probablemente tengas razón. Creo que tomé la salida fácil con eso.

—¿Tienes un ejemplo para la palabra fuerte?

—Tengo un centenar. ¿Sabes cuánto abusaron de mí en la escuela secundaria por mi peso?

—Me lo imagino —le dije, aunque me di cuenta en cuanto lo dije que yo realmente no podía. Por lo menos no directamente. Pero sí sabía por cuánto pasó Jacob al admitir que era gay y me imaginaba que la suya era una historia similar.

Pensé en sus adjetivos escogidos y eso provocó que me agitara. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era levantar una ceja y yo ya estaba derramándole mis entrañas.

—Está bien, así que no soy bueno en ocultar mis sentimientos. Señor Honesto, ¿recuerdas? Siento que esos tres adjetivos en su conjunto pintan ese cuadro brusco de lo que eres. Esto deja de lado por completo cuán generosa eres con tu ayuda, cómo de fácil salen las palabras de ti, qué fácil es hablar contigo.

Ella se desplomó en la silla exactamente como una vela que acababa de perder su viento.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¿lo he hecho otra vez? Mierda, lo sien…

—Edward, ¿podrías, por favor, no disculparte por decir las cosas más agradables que nadie me ha dicho antes?

—Así que, Bella, ¿puedes ser brutalmente honesta conmigo acerca de algo?

—Lo intentaré. ¿Qué es?

—¿He sobrepasado mis límites pidiéndote que corrigieras mi trabajo la semana pasada?

—¡No! —ella respondió rápidamente—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ahora estaba muy confundido y un poco desconcertado.

—Es sólo que... parecía como si hubieras estado enfadada conmigo el viernes pasado cuando entraste en la clase. —Oh Dios, era una chica. Y una chica de la escuela media, por cierto.

—¿Pensaste que yo estaba enfadada contigo?

¿En serio? ¿Por qué había empezado esa estúpida conversación otra vez?

—Parecía que me estabas ignorando. No importa, obviamente estoy malinterpretando la situación.

Pero ella no lo dejó ir.

—¿Lo dices porque no me senté contigo?

Yo también podía estar usando una falda y unas bragas en ese punto. Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado. Pero ella me llamó la atención de nuevo con un suave _Edward_ y me dirigí hacia la voz.

—No me senté contigo porque pensé que tal vez querías un descanso de mí. Quiero decir, estás atrapado conmigo los miércoles, pero supuse que te gustaría alejarte un poco los demás días.

—Oh… —Wow, la profundidad de las inseguridades de esa chica estaban más allá de lo que yo había imaginado. Espera, tal vez ella estaba tratando de decirme algo—. ¿Y tú querías alejarte?

Habían cambiado los papeles y ella se ruborizó furiosamente.

—No.

Bueno, eso era interesante.

—¿Así que estaría bien contigo si mañana te enviara un correo electrónico con mi trabajo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y tal vez esta vez podrías compartir el tuyo conmigo? Ya que ni siquiera sabes a ciencia cierta cuál es tu tercer adjetivo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y te guardo un asiento el viernes?

Ella sonrió, pero no me miró a los ojos.

—Eso sería genial.

 **~BPOV~**

Le envié mi trabajo primero, tanto como un gesto de confianza como para darle las gracias por su solicitud de ayuda.

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 09/22/11 17:30

 **Archivo adjunto:** 3 adjetivos positivos. docx

 _Edward:_

 _¡Para el disfrute de tu lectura, LOL!_

 _Por favor, envía el tuyo cuando termines._

 _Bella_

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 09/22/11 17:45

 _Bella:_

 _Me gusta tu elección de solidaria como tu tercera palabra y el ejemplo de ayudar a los niños con la lectura ilustra bien el punto. Sigo escribiendo el mío, te lo enviaré tan pronto como termine._

 _Edward_

Le metí prisa a Rose con la cena, así podríamos estar de vuelta antes de que Edward enviara su trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de lechuga tenemos para cenar esta noche, Rose?

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Bueno, tus pantalones están un poco holgados, señorita Bella!

Yo no lo había notado antes, pero ahora veía que ella tenía razón.

—¿No deberíamos celebrarlo con copas de helado o algo? —sugerí esperanzada.

—Sí... no. Tienes que encontrar nuevas maneras de recompensarte a ti misma que no tengan que ver con la ingestión de calorías. ¿Qué tal si te hago una pedicura más tarde?

—Siento que yo debería hacerte a ti la pedicura por ayudarme.

—Me encanta compartir tu éxito, Bella. Verte adelgazar y hacerte más fuerte es mi recompensa. Hablando de fuerza...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo que añadir un fuerte entrenamiento para el régimen. Simplemente no estoy lista para ir por ese camino todavía.

—Está bien, pero te sorprenderás de lo rápido que vas a ver los resultados. ¡Músculos aparecerán donde nunca antes los has visto!

—Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo, Rose.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 calidades

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 09/22/11 19:05

 **Archivo adjunto:** 3 cosas buenas sobre mí. docx

 _Bella:_

 _Sé amable._

 _Edward_

 _PD: ¡Pero sé honesta!_

 **^EPOV^**

Esperando la respuesta de Bella me puse ansioso. Pasó un rato y luego empecé a golpear pelotas de golf con mi palo.

—Hey, ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso? —Jasper preguntó, notando mi tic nervioso.

—Estoy esperando a que Bella lea mi trabajo.

—Su opinión es muy importante para ti, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Me di cuenta—. Yo confío en ella.

—Así que, ¿cuándo puedo conocer a esa chica misteriosa?

—No lo sé. Estaremos en Boston el fin de semana para el Invitacional. ¿Tal vez la semana que viene?

Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que Bella no se sentía cómoda con el equipo por culpa de James, por lo que eso haría las cosas más difíciles.

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 calidades

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 09/22/11 19:17

 **Archivo adjunto:** 3 cosas buenas sobre mí. docx

 _Edward:_

 _¡Tu primer borrador está definitivamente mejorando!_

 _Oh Dios Mío, ¿realmente es así como prácticas con el palo? No tenía ni idea de cuánto repetición estaba involucrada. ¿Nunca te aburres?_

 _Lo que has escrito sobre Jacob me da ganas de conocerlo mejor. Suena como si leal fuera una palabra perfecta para describirte como amigo._

 _¡Y me encanta lo que escribiste sobre Emmett y cómo reaccionó ante tu consejo! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que despejaras el camino para mi compañera de piso!_

 _He hecho algunas modificaciones en la gramática, pero tus ideas no necesitan ninguna ayuda en absoluto._

 _Bella._

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** 3 cualidades

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 09/22/11 19:24

 _Gracias, Bella. Ya veo por qué has hecho esos cambios._

 _Bueno, es sólo cuestión de práctica. No, no es aburrido. De hecho, creo que la repetición y la disciplina ayudan a que mi mente descanse cuando las cosas me están molestando. Mi entrenador de golf en la escuela secundaria solía decir: "El trabajo duro es tu propia recompensa". (¡Ten en cuenta la ortografía correcta de eso!) Tienes que venir un día. Tal vez incluso te diviertas._

 _Nos vemos mañana. E_

Le di a _enviar_ y miré hacia arriba para ver a Jasper mirándome fijamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo como un tonto, no?

O) (O

—Hola. —Sonreí mientras Bella se sentaba junto a mí.

—Oh, ya veo lo que pretendes, Edward Cullen. Los viernes se practica la escritura y sólo me quieres en tu equipo para que puedas terminar antes de tiempo.

Bella parecía ser una de esas personas que utilizaban el sarcasmo para desviar sentimientos difíciles. No la empujé... todavía.

—Tú ves a través de mí, Bella. Tal vez yo debería haberme descrito como transparente.

—Está bien… —el profesor Banner comenzó—. La lección de hoy es sobre el poder de la voz activa...

 **~BPOV~**

—Bueno, ¿tú y Jasper iréis al partido de fútbol el sábado?

—Tenemos un torneo fuera este fin de semana. Vamos a BC esta noche y no volveremos hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Quería ver a Edward en el campo _por_ _accidente_ ese fin de semana. O sentarme con él en el partido de fútbol. O, mi última obsesión, esperar a Edward en el comedor. Patética. Acosadora. Había dos buenos adjetivos negativos que deberían haber estado en mi top ten.

—¿Cuando vas a hacer toda tu tarea?

Él se encogió.

—Tengo un poco de tiempo esta tarde antes de irnos, pero el resto tendrá que ser el domingo por la noche, supongo.

—¿Eso va a ser difícil para ti, no?

—Bueno, Pre-Cálculo no toma mucho tiempo. Tampoco es que lo entienda. Normalmente no lo hago —admitió—. Pero Psicología es mortal. Hay mucha lectura y yo no soy tan bueno tomando notas, así que termino leyéndolo unas cuatro veces. Es bastante tortuoso.

—Tengo un buen sistema para tomar notas —le solté—. Quiero decir, no es que me hayas pedido ayuda.

—¿Estás bromeando? Me encantaría tener tu ayuda. Llevamos sólo dos semanas de clases y ya siento todo alejándose de mí.

—Escucha, voy a hacer mi trabajo este fin de semana. Si necesitas ayuda el domingo, sólo llámame y podemos hacerlo juntos.

—¿Vas a ayudarme con un tema que ni siquiera tienes? Bella, eso es…

—Lo que hacen los amigos, Edward.

 _Por favor, acepta mi ayuda. No me hagas rogar para pasar más tiempo contigo. Sólo di que está bien._

Él me miró con atención, como si tratara de decidir si estaría aprovechándose de mí si decía que sí. Lo que no sabía era que yo quería que lo hiciera.

—¿Ves, Bella? Generosa.

Apenas pude contener mi alegría.

—¿Así que es eso un sí?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los lados de sus labios.

—Sí. Gracias.

 **^EPOV^**

—Estas chicas de Boston son bastante aficionadas al golf, ¿eh, Jas?

—Creo que tiene menos que ver con el golf y más que ver con los jugadores de golf, amigo —dijo riéndose.

Estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el hoyo dieciséis y me di cuenta de que dos chicas nos tenían a Jasper y a mí en un lado. Eran desvergonzadas por su deseo de atención y su ropa, definitivamente, no era nada aprobada para un campo de golf. Ellas estaban disfrutando de un día soleado de otoño, bebiendo de las botellas de agua que sospechaba que tenían algo para hacerlas silbar, aplaudir y coquetear con fervor.

—¡Hey, Holden! —Dos voces cantarinas se escucharon. Jasper y yo esperamos para verlas brindando con sus dispensadores de bebidas de plástico en nuestro honor. Jasper se quitó el sombrero de una manera caballerosa, cosa que sólo las animó aún más.

Yo me hundí más en mi asiento y una de las chicas gritó:

—¡Ve a marcar, Cullen!

Estuve sorprendido al oír que había usado mi nombre, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenían un programa con fotos de todos los jugadores de cada una de las doce escuelas que competían ese fin de semana.

O) (O

Ese era uno de los pocos eventos donde Jasper y yo competíamos como un equipo y era fácil vencer a nuestros oponentes de Connecticut College. Nuestras dos fieles seguidoras estaban esperándonos después de que fijáramos nuestra anotación del triunfo.

—Gran partido, Jasper —dijo una de ellas, golpeando sus pestañas hacia mi amigo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿vosotros dos habéis estado alguna vez en Boston? —la otra preguntó.

Por costumbre, dejé a Jasper, nuestro interlocutor designado, manejar la situación.

—No, seguro que no, pero he oído que las chicas son muy amables.

Rodé los ojos, pero las chicas sólo se rieron.

—A nosotras —respondieron— nos gusta mostrarle la ciudad a nuestros visitantes durante un buen rato.

—¿Sí? —Jasper le siguió el juego, dejando que su acento del sur jugara más de lo que había oído antes.

—Mmm, hmm —respondió.

—No me parece justo que vosotras sepáis nuestros nombres y nosotros no sepamos los vuestros —dijo Jas.

—Soy Melody, y ella es…

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Harmony?

Melody le dio un golpe amistoso a Jasper en el brazo.

—No, tonto, su nombre es Britney.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Britney me preguntó:

—¿Siempre eres tan tranquilo, Edward?

—Mmm, hmm —le dije, haciendo que ambas tuvieran un ataque de risa. Eran unas chicas fáciles, sobre todo por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que se habían tomado en medio día, aparentemente.

Melody habló.

—Entonces, ¿podemos daros un viaje o algo así?

—Nos encantaría, chicas, pero tenemos una cena de equipo y reuniones con los entrenadores después de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay después de eso? —Britney preguntó con una de las más hambrientas miradas que nunca había visto en la cara de una chica.

Jasper me miró y sonrió. Entonces el bastardo dijo:

—Después de eso, ¿quién sabe?

Las chicas se alegraron y soltaron:

—Entonces, ¿nos llamareis más tarde?

Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en Jas.

—¡Claro que sí!

Melody cogió el brillo de labios de su bolsillo, escribió su número de teléfono en el borde de su programa y sopló sobre él hasta que se secó. Lo probó para asegurarse de que no se manchaba, luego dobló el papel por la mitad y lo metió en el bolsillo delantero de Jasper con un guiño. Ella levantó sus dedos meñiques y pulgares propagando el símbolo internacional de _Llámame_ y se marcharon en una nube de risa.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué mierda ha sido eso, Jas?

—Eso te estaba ayudando a echar un polvo, compañero.

—Ugh, Jas. Gracias, pero no, gracias.

Él puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Vamos, Edward, te quiero, tío, pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Demonios, no lo sé.

—Bueno, eso es demasiado tiempo.

—Jas, no creo que debamos…

—Piensa en ello. Esto es un regalo. Lo que pasa en Boston se queda en Boston. Eso es una obviedad.

Tenía que admitir que la idea tenía cierto atractivo. No era como que tuviera que ver a esa chica una vez más por el campus y tratara con arrepentimientos o torpeza. Él sintió mi vacilación y lo tomó por un sí.

—Buen chico.

—¿Qué pasa con Alice?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada con Melody, Edward.

Estuve muy aliviado al saber que mi compañero de cuarto no era un hombre infiel. Aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que eso me hacía. ¿Tal vez era sólo un chico normal de dieciocho años?

Me reí.

—No estoy seguro de que ella vaya a aceptar un no por respuesta, Jas.

—Vamos, Edward, has oído los discursos de Orientación. ¡No, quiere decir que no!

—¿Estás seguro de que se aplica en Boston?

 **~BPOV~**

Yo actualicé la página web por última vez y vi que Edward y Jasper habían ganado su partido. Ahora, el dilema era, ¿cuánto tiempo debería esperar antes de enviarle un mensaje para felicitarle pero sin que pensara que había estado ciber acechándolo todo el día? Le di cuarenta y cinco minutos.

 _ **¡Hola, felicidades por tu partido! B**_

Él no respondió en casi dos horas.

 _ **¡Gracias! Siento haber tardado. El entrenador nos ha mantenido encerrados sin móviles.**_

 _ **Entonces, ¿cómo es Boston?**_

 _ **Muy agradable.**_

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con eso, pero decidí que era suficiente por esa noche.

En el momento en el que me desperté el domingo, Jasper y Edward ya estaban en el décimo hoyo y estaban ganando al otro equipo por dos. Se actualizaba la propia página web de forma automática cada tres minutos, así que terminé mi trabajo de Poesía Inglesa mientras monitoreaba su progreso.

Todavía me sentí un poco tonta cuando él cortó la conversación de la noche anterior, así que me prometí que esa vez no sería la primera en enviarle un mensaje. Yo no supe nada de Edward hasta que él volvió.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** ¿Alguien para Psicología?

 **Enviado:** Domingo, 25/09/11 16:47

 _Bella:_

 _Estoy de vuelta. ¡Si ibas en serio con lo de la ayuda, estoy seguro de que podría usarla!_

 _Edward_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Alguien para Psicología?

 **Enviado:** Domingo, 25/09/11 16:50

 _Edward:_

 _Lo decía en serio. ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?_

 _B_

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Alguien para Psicología?

 **Enviado:** Domingo, 25/09/11 16:51

 _¿En mi habitación? Jasper se irá pronto, por lo que no seremos interrumpidos._

 _E_

Oh, Dios mío, la habitación de Edward. A solas con Edward en la habitación de Edward. Me gustaría sugerir un lugar más neutral, como la biblioteca, pero simplemente parecía una tontería hacer todo ese camino cuando vivíamos a un pasillo de distancia. Además, estaba segura de que él no tenía ningún pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuera totalmente inocente y, probablemente, cambiaría el sitio si supiera que eso me hacía sentir incómoda. Estar sola con él.

Creí que su ausencia de ese fin de semana había intensificado eso que al parecer estaba desarrollándose en esta pobre e inocente criatura. _¡Contrólate, Bella!_

Yo le contesté de la única manera posible.

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Alguien para Psicología?

 **Enviado:** Domingo, 25/09/11 16:53

 _Quedamos allí._

 **^EPOV^**

Jasper estaba equivocado. Lo que pasó en Boston no se quedó allí. Lo traje conmigo a Nueva Hampshire, era como un globo de plomo en el estómago. Supuse que no era un tipo de sólo una noche.

Britney no podría haber sido más dulce. O más fácil. O más gritona. La recordé con una sonrisa oscura.

Y Jasper sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Incluso Melody era un buen deporte, aunque ella estaba mayormente decepcionada de que no fuera a ir a 'Go All-American', según sus propias palabras.

Pensé que lo peor sería fingir que disfrutaba de su compañía en el partido de hoy, luchar por no encontrar su risita y sus comentarios irritantes. Pero en el camino a casa en autobús no encontré alivio para los sentimientos oscuros que tenía. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, todavía no podía alejarlos.

Lancé mis ropas de viaje en mi bolsa de ropa para lavar y me di una ducha antes de atreverme a escribirle a Bella. Aun así, sentí que de alguna manera ella sabría lo que yo había hecho y ese pensamiento añadió una nueva capa de arrepentimiento.

Estaba tirando de mi camiseta cuando vi que ella estaba de acuerdo en venir a mi habitación.

—Estás a punto de conocer a Bella —le dije a Jasper.

—Bueno, menudas horas. ¿Qué va a hacer aquí de todos modos? Pensaba que este fin de semana no tenías deberes de esa clase.

Me avergoncé.

—Ella me va a ayudar con algo más.

—¿En serio? ¿Con qué?

—Psicología.

—¿Ella está en tu clase de psicología?

—No exactamente.

—¿Ella está en otra parte?

—No exactamente. — _Joder, Jas. Déjalo ya._

—No lo entiendo.

—Ella me está ayudando, Jas. ¿De acuerdo? —Sabía que estaba sonando como un quejica.

—Está bien, está bien.

Y fuimos salvados por un golpe en la puerta. Jasper se precipitó por delante de mí para abrirla.

—Tú tienes que ser la famosa Bella. He oído mucho sobre ti.

Jodido Jas.

Pero Bella estuvo bien con eso.

—Supongo que podría decir, ¡lárgate ya, Jasper!

Él estuvo fácilmente complacido con ella.

—Pasa. Yo estaba a punto de salir, pero estoy muy contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, Bella.

—Lo mismo digo y felicidades por haber ganado este fin de semana en Boston —dijo ella.

Ah, alguien había estado comprobándolo. Me alegré de que todo lo que sabía de nuestro fin de semana era todo lo que informaba el sitio web deportivo. No creía que estaría muy impresionada con mis escapadas con la chica de Beantown.

—Gracias, Bella. Está bien, vosotros dos. ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Hasta luego!

 **~BPOV~**

Y así, estuvimos solos. Y Edward estaba de pie delante de mí con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, obviamente, recién salido de una ducha rápida. Su pelo estaba completamente mojado y su camiseta tenía esas reveladoras marcas de agua por habérsela puesto antes de que estuviera totalmente seco. Y, por supuesto, no llevaba nada en los pies. Maldito chico. No tenía ni idea de lo que me hacía.

—Así que, ¿buen fin de semana en el agradable Boston?

Él reconoció mi referencia y sonrió un poco avergonzado. Ah, así que era lo que yo sospechaba.

—Uh, sí… —Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con ansiedad—. Así que... ¿deberíamos...?

Estaba bien, entonces. Estaba agradecida de que él no entrara en detalles sobre ese tema en particular.

—Sí. ¿Dónde trabajas mejor?

—Cuando tengo que escribir, por lo general, me siento en mi escritorio. Déjame traerte la silla de Jasper.

Su habitación era similar a la nuestra. Las dos camas estaban paralelas entre sí en paredes opuestas, sus escritorios estaban lado a lado que mirando hacia fuera de las ventanas. Vi que la ventana de Edward daba a la fachada frontal del edificio, mientras que la nuestra daba a la parte posterior. Nosotras teníamos un espacio mucho más tranquilo, pero el suyo tenía la ventaja de estar más en el centro de la acción, probablemente lo que la mayoría de la gente preferiría.

Arrastró la silla de Jasper al lado de la suya. Sacó su libro de Psicología y el bloc de notas titulado 'Psicología'. Los dos nos sentamos en las sillas y ambos estábamos apretados en el pequeño espacio debajo de su escritorio. Embarazoso.

Él me miró expectante. Yo tenía que tener una idea de dónde estaba él.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que has hecho hasta ahora?

—Está bien, pero recuerda, yo te lo advertí.

Le di un gesto alentador y él abrió su cuaderno. Durante los dos primeros capítulos del libro, él sólo tenía unas pocas líneas subrayadas y, después de eso, nada.

—¿Cuántos capítulos lleváis en clase?

—Cuatro —dijo con voz dolorida, sus ojos miraron los míos esperando una reacción.

Traté de mantener mi cara sin prejuicios y sin pánico, aunque estaba empezando a sentir la opresión que él debía sentir por estar ya tan lejos de la clase.

—Está bien —le dije con calma—. Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sentada tan cerca de él, en realidad podía sentir el aire que él expulsaba por mis palabras. Él me había dicho lo peor y yo seguía ahí. Y me iba a quedar para él.

—Te voy a enseñar cómo hago yo frente a esto.

Deslicé su cuaderno delante de mí y extendí mi mano para que me diera un boli, el cual me entregó con entusiasmo.

—Hey, ¿Bella?

—¿Hmm? —Ya estaba mirando el capítulo para seleccionar los puntos principales.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero darle las gracias de nuevo por hacer esto. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de otras cosas que podrías estar haciendo en este momento, y...

—Edward, está bien. Estoy feliz de ayudar. De verdad.

—Bueno, vale... gracias.

Estábamos sentados demasiado cerca para esa conversación. Yo no confiaba en mí misma como para mirarlo en ese momento, así que no lo hice.

O) (O

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Te lo dije, Rose. He ido a ayudar a Edward.

—¡Eso fue hace cuatro horas!

—Sí. ¿Y?

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

—Necesitaba mucha ayuda.

—Bella —dijo Rose en voz baja y así fue como supe que estaba a punto de ponerme realmente molesta—. Creo que es muy dulce y admirable que quieras ayudar a ese chico…

—¿Ese chico? Rose, es Edward. Lo conoces. Estás saliendo con su hermano... ¿te suena?

—Está bien, tú quieres ayudar a Edward. Pero ya sabes, la Universidad ofrece servicios de tutoría gratuita a todos sus atletas becados y Edward definitivamente lo está. No tienes que ser quien le ayude con todos los temas.

—Yo no le voy a ayudar con Pre-Cálculo o Historia del Jazz y yo soy su compañera de escritura en la clase de Composición.

Ella me dio una mirada penetrante.

—¿Cuántas parejas de escritura dan sugerencias los martes y corrigen los trabajo todos los jueves?

—Rose…

—No me digas _Rose_ , Bella. Ya sabes que tengo razón.

—¿Por qué estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal por ser su amiga?

—Suena un poco unilateral, Bella. ¿Él incluso tiene alguna idea de lo que sientes por él?

—No, a menos que tú le hayas dicho algo a Emmett. —La simple idea de eso me provocó un escalofrío de pánico que pasó a través de mi columna vertebral—. Rose, por favor, dime que no lo has hecho.

—Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, Bella. Y no lo haré. —Ella sostenía mi mirada y yo le creía, porque en realidad no tenía otra opción. Yo no podría vivir con la alternativa de que Edward supiera que yo estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por él y él sólo me estaba utilizando.

—Rose, míralo de esta manera. Edward sabe que tiene derecho a los servicios gratuitos de tutoría. ¿Por qué me está pidiendo ayuda?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Estás en el pasillo de al lado? ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar cuatro horas con él en una noche de domingo? ¿Inflas su ego?

—Wow, realmente no es así como espero que Edward responda a esa pregunta. Yo diría que es porque yo lo entiendo, él confía en mí y también me da algo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón sobre todas esas cosas. Pero cariño, tienes algo que es malo para él. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea, Rose, ¿realmente vas a hacer que yo lo diga? ¿En voz alta?

—Bella, sabes que no estoy tratando de hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, estoy tratando de salvarte de volver a ser maltratada.

—Rose, lo sé y, aunque me estás matando, me he dado cuenta de lo que estás tratando de hacer. Pero Edward no es James. Él es mi amigo. Y yo puedo guardar mis sentimientos y ser su amiga.

—Está bien, Bella. Espero que estés bien. Pero, por mi experiencia, sé que los sentimientos guardados suelen venir sin envasar en algunos momentos muy inoportunos.

Las palabras de advertencia de Rose pasaron a través de mi sistema, haciendo que los sueños no deseados estallaran violentamente en mí.


	5. Super poderes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Buenas! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me comentan, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo me hace mucha ilusión leeros, y también gracias a los que me leen y no comentan, lo agradezco igualmente. Nos vemos en una semanita! Besos ;)**

.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 5: Superpoderes**

 **^EPOV^**

—Wow, te ves feliz hoy —Bella observó mientras yo me deslizaba en el asiento a su lado.

—Supongo que no me di cuenta lo mucho que pesaba sobre mí el haberme quedado atrás en Psicología. Me desperté con la sensación de pesar unos diez kilos menos.

Ella resopló.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí.

Bueno, ya estaba en arenas movedizas.

—Así que, um, Bella, sé que has estado trabajando muy duro con Rose. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido?

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

—En realidad, esta mañana pesaba cinco kilos menos.

—¡Eso es genial!

—Es un comienzo —dijo ella—. Esa es la parte más difícil.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo el profesor Banner, efectivamente cortando toda conversación en el aula—. Además de entregaros de nuevo vuestros trabajos, pensé que podría ser divertido para todo el mundo ver todos los adjetivos positivos que habéis utilizado aquí, así que he recopilado una lista para cada uno de vosotros. Voy a dejaros para que tratéis de adivinar quién escribió cada adjetivo. Tal vez os sorprendáis. —Se rió.

»Buen trabajo, honesto Ed —dijo el profesor mientras me entregaba mi trabajo. _"Elección de palabras fuertes, excelente trabajo. Una sólida A. Sigue con el buen trabajo"._

Dirigí los comentarios de orgullo a Bella para que pudiera ver mi nota. Había sido tanto su rendimiento como el mío, tal vez más por su parte. Ella estaba trabajando muy duro para ayudarme.

Señalé su trabajo, a pesar de que yo sabía que era otra A, y ella no quería mostrármelo.

—¿Lo compartes?

De mala gana, ella se volvió hacia mí sobre la mesa para que yo pudiera leerlo: _"Me alegro de que hayas seleccionado las diferentes dimensiones de tu ser. Va a ser tu mayor reto como escritora, tendrás los mayores beneficios mientras seas valiente. A"._

Ella señaló "diferentes dimensiones" con el dedo y me señaló.

—Un poco perspicaz.

Dejé pasar ese halago. No es que todos los días sintiera que había ganado algo.

A pesar de que no había mucha conversación en la clase, me gustaba tener a Bella a mi lado. Teníamos la tendencia de compartir un sentido del humor similar, por lo que había un montón de rollos de ojos sincronizados y resoplidos. Además, habíamos llegado al punto en el que sabíamos lo suficiente el uno sobre el otro que entendíamos cómo el otro iba a responder a ciertos temas. Algunos de las otras parejas de escritura parecían estar desarrollando un nivel de confort similar al nuestro, como Angela y Ben, Mike y Jessica, pero el resto de la clase todavía se juntaba los lunes y los viernes.

—No puede estar esto en la lista, pero la misma persona que se describió a sí mismo como humilde también utilizó las palabras inteligente y atlético. —Eso me pareció muy divertido y golpeé mi cuaderno, accidentalmente enviando mi bolígrafo al suelo entre nuestros escritorios. Bella y yo nos agachamos a recogerlo al mismo tiempo y nuestros brazos se rozaron por un segundo. Ella se tiró hacia atrás como si le hubiera golpeado una chispa eléctrica.

Me di cuenta ayer por la noche en mi habitación de que Bella también parecía ponerse nerviosa con cualquier toque accidental. Me preguntaba si eso tenía que ver con el fiasco de James. O tal vez era aún peor, algo traumático que ocurrió en su pasado. Me gustaría que se sintiera más cómoda conmigo, pero yo respetaba su necesidad de un poco de espacio personal extra. La última cosa que quería hacer era asustarla.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

 **~BPOV~**

Dios, ¿podría ser más estúpida? Lo dudaba. Cada vez que cualquier parte del cuerpo de Edward tocaba el mío, saltaba como un ganado tocado con un hierro caliente. _¡Es una manera de decirte que el chico quiere tocarte, Bella!_

Volví a pretender escuchar al profesor. Fingiendo no sentir ese punto en el brazo donde él sólo me había rozado. Fingiendo no notar cada aliento que Edward tomaba.

Joder, Rose tenía razón. Estaba muy colada por ese chico.

Y cada cosa que él hacía lo ponía todo mucho peor. ¿Tenía que ser tan agradable? ¿Tenía que insistir en que nos sentáramos juntos? ¿Tenía que necesitar mi ayuda? ¿Tenía que querer leer mis ensayos? Yo no tenía nada que ocultar. Ni tampoco quería.

Ugh, la dulce tortura de todo.

—Psst, Bella. ¿Qué vas a elegir?

—¿Eh?

Él se rió de mí.

—¿Estabas en otro sitio? Banner se ha pasado los últimos diez minutos explicando el próximo trabajo.

Oh Dios mío. Estaba soñando despierta en clase, qué vergüenza, por no mencionar lo peligroso que era. Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba estaba de pie y metía sus cuadernos de nuevo en sus mochilas. Yo estaba totalmente alejada de ello. No había oído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho el maestro.

—¿Cuál es la tarea? —Me levanté de prisa y guardé mis cosas.

—¿En serio? ¿No has oído nada? ¿Estás bien? —Me estaba mirando a los ojos como un doctor tratando de hacer un diagnóstico.

Yo no creía que estar enferma de amor fuera una enfermedad oficial.

—Estoy bien. — _Sal de mis ojos, Edward_ —. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que vamos a escribir?

—¿Qué superpoder desearías tener y por qué? 750 palabras.

—¿Ha tardado diez minutos en explicar eso? —Atravesamos la puerta de la clase hasta llegar al pasillo ocupado.

—Él estaba diciendo que no deberíamos elegir uno de los poderes evidentes, como volar, velocidad escandalosa o súper fuerza, porque serían demasiado fáciles.

—Eso es un reto. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Todavía no. Creo que voy a golpear con el palo mañana por la mañana.

—¿Golpear con el palo? —Me reí de la expresión poco familiar.

—Pensar mientras golpeo con el palo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

 **~BPOV~**

—No puedo, tengo clase a las nueve de la mañana.

—Habremos terminado para entonces. Comienzo a las siete y media, justo cuando el campo se abre. Tengo todo el lugar para mí. Ven conmigo.

Oh, qué tentación.

—¿Qué pasa si arruino tu karma del golf?

—No lo harás. Creo que veo mucho más claro cuando estoy contigo, Bella.

 _Es gracioso, yo no puedo pensar en nada cuando estoy contigo._

—Yo no tengo ninguno de esos pantalones a cuadros, ni puntiagudos zapatos o incluso un polo para ponerme.

Él puso su mano en su cadera y le dijo:

—Wow, suena como si realmente no quisieras hacer esto.

Oh, pero yo sí quería.

—Simplemente no me quiero avergonzar. O avergonzarte a ti.

—¿Tienes unos pantalones cortos o pantalones largos que no sean vaqueros?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes un par de zapatillas?

—Sí. —Él sabía que yo había estado caminando.

—¿Tienes una camisa con mangas y que no haya nada escrito en ella?

Me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando sin excusas.

—Sí, pero no tengo un palo. O pelotas. ¿Y no necesito un guante?

Ahí estaba, eso debería tenerlo.

Él sonrió ante mi último intento por no ir.

—Llamaré a tu puerta mañana por la mañana a las 7:20. Estate lista para irnos.

Mi corazón empezó a golpear rápidamente. Era una cita.

 **^EPOV^**

Estaba apoyado en la manivela de la puerta, a punto de llamar, cuando Bella abrió. Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios rápidamente y apuntó a una dormida Rosalie.

Me di cuenta de que había olvidado advertirle acerca de mantener el pelo lejos de la cara. Señalé mi sombrero y ella me respondió señalando un coletero en su muñeca.

Me empujé hacia atrás y le di espacio para que saliera y cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Ella parecía aterrorizada.

—Buenos días, Sol —intenté decirle.

—Hola.

—Bueno, ¿no eres una persona madrugadora, no?

—Por Dios, tú estás alegre —dijo en tono molesto—. ¿Cuántas tazas de café te has tomado?

—Ninguna. Yo no tomo cafeína antes de jugar. Hace que mis manos tiemblen.

—¿Quieres decir que así es como estás de normal a primera hora de la mañana?

Sonreí por su irritación.

—Mmmhmm.

—Eso es preocupante —dijo ella, haciendo que me echara a reír. Ella no pudo dejar de seguir mi ejemplo.

—Me alegra verte sonreír, Bella. Estaba un poco preocupado. Hace un momento te veías como una condenada a muerte tomando su último paseo.

—Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Te sentirás mejor después de golpear un rato. Confía en mí.

Saqué una llave del bolsillo y abrí la puerta de la habitación de las bolsas.

—Espera. Ahora vuelvo.

Pensándolo, ella se veía asustada, ella sólo quería pegarse a mí.

—He cambiado de opinión. Te vienes conmigo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco mandón?

—No, yo no tiendo a decir ese comentario. —Me reí entre dientes.

Esperé a que pasara por el pasillo entre las dos series de cubículos.

—Los Rookies están en el final —le dije.

A mitad de camino, ella vio la bolsa de James. Vi que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Me gustaría ser un consuelo para ella, pero ella tenía ese problema con el tacto. Fui de cerca detrás de ella, pero no la toqué.

—Bella, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Sin volverse, ella preguntó:

—Rose te contó lo de James, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante y oí un sollozo. Dios, odiaba no poder poner mi mano en su hombro.

—Estoy tan avergonzada.

—Él es un idiota, Bella. No fue tu culpa.

—Me acosó y yo le dejé.

—Pero lo detuviste. Le dijiste que no.

—Tiré de su cola de caballo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Muy fuerte. —Oí el leve rumor de su risa burbujeando a través de sus lágrimas.

—Eso es perfecto —le dije—. No me gusta esa estúpida cola de caballo de mierda. Deberías ver lo ridícula que se ve debajo de su gorra de golf.

Ahora ella estaba temblando de la risa.

 **~BPOV~**

Si yo sólo pudiera inclinarme hacia atrás cinco centímetros y descansar mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Si tan sólo él se acercara un poco y colocara una mano en mi espalda. Pero yo no podía y él no lo hizo. Él hizo lo mejor de todo, me hizo reír.

Yo me limpié los mocos y las lágrimas.

—Gracias —le dije en voz baja, pero sabía que él me había escuchado.

Él se puso delante de mí sin mirar atrás ni avergonzarme.

—Aquí estamos. Edward Cullen. Una gran y audaz representación de alguien que es mejor que yo. ¿No es maravilloso el deporte?

Él realmente no pareció molesto por la situación. Creo que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema. De todas formas, no podía presionarlo en esos momentos, después de mi despliegue emocional. Él estaba ocupado sacando palos y bolas.

—Abre tus manos.

Él llenó mis manos con seis bolas, metiendo las suyas en sus bolsillos.

Me reí entre dientes por su frente llena de arrugas.

—Esa es una buena mirada tuya, Edward —bordeé la verdad con bastante cuidado. Honestamente, parecía totalmente adorable esa mañana con los pantalones de golf y esa cazadora. Pero, sobre todo, me encantaba cómo se veía con la gorra de Holden. Era el mismo verde de sus ojos.

O) (O

—Inténtalo de nuevo y, esta vez, congélate al final.

Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo tortuosa que estaba siendo toda su atención. Yo sabía que él estaba mirando cómo se movía mi cuerpo y yo no podía sentirme más consciente de mí misma.

Hice mi camino y me congelé como él me pidió.

—Así que, aquí es donde la pelota empieza a rodar. Mira lo lejos que tu cuerpo se ha trasladado a la izquierda.

—Veo lo que estás diciendo, pero me parece que no puedo dejar de balancearme.

—Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Vale, alinéate de nuevo a esta bola —dijo con paciencia, poniendo otra bola en el mismo lugar donde yo ya había golpeado al menos diez.

Puso un pie a mi izquierda.

—Adelante.

Yo intenté golpear la pelota y terminé golpeándole a él.

—Oops.

—Inténtelo de nuevo —dijo, poniendo la pelota en su lugar. Yo le golpeé una vez más—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento!

Edward lo estaba pasando mal. Él quería hacer que yo no me moviera, la sanción de hacerlo debería ser no tocarlo. No es que yo lo estuviera haciendo a propósito ni nada.

—Una vez más. —Golpeé.

 **^EPOV^**

Ella no lo estaba consiguiendo. Si Bella fuera cualquier otra estudiante, yo hubiera pegado mi cadera derecha a su cadera izquierda y la hubiera mantenido a ella en su lugar para que golpeara la pelota por primera vez. Era una solución fácil. Pero me preocupaba violar sus límites. Estaba claro para mí que mi tacto la hacía sentir incómoda.

Como un consejero veterano de campamento, había sido entrenado para el contacto inapropiado, así que estaba siempre atento a cómo y dónde ponía mis manos sobre un estudiante. Era otro reto de la enseñanza, al igual que enseñar a un niño con dislexia a leer.

Pero ahora vi que mi enseñanza modificada no había hecho ningún impacto. Si no hacía algo más eficaz, corría el riesgo de que su nivel de frustración alcanzara un nivel crítico. No estaba seguro de si era mi orgullo como instructor o alguna otra cosa en el trabajo, pero realmente quería que Bella disfrutara de ese juego o, al menos, disfrutara de un trozo conmigo.

Con eso en mente, dije:

—Quédate quieta. Sólo quiero probar algo. —Sentí cómo tragaba cuando presioné mi pierna contra la suya. Esperé que la advertencia, junto con los dos pares de pantalones entre nosotros, apartara su incomodidad.

Y si lo hacía, tal vez, en algún punto del camino, yo podría desensibilizar mi tacto y ayudarla a superar su miedo más grande.

Por ahora, me conformaba con un movimiento uniforme.

 **~BPOV~**

Esa vez él se movió junto a mí, plantando el pie derecho al lado de mi pie izquierdo. Apoyó todo su peso contra mi pierna izquierda y estábamos conectados desde nuestras caderas hasta nuestros pies. Edward estaba presionado contra mí. Yo no podía ir a mi izquierda ni aunque lo intentara. Pero eso no me impidió soñar con ese Edward jugador de golf.

—Prueba ahora —ordenó.

Sentí el instinto de moverme, pero él se mantuvo firme contra mí. Por primera vez, golpeé sin mover mi cuerpo. La cabeza del palo se mantuvo a lo largo de la línea, tal como él me había enseñado desde el principio.

—Perfecto. Otra vez —exigió. Y juro por Dios que yo iba a hacer todo lo que ese chico me pidiera con tal de que no se moviera de mi lado.

Hicimos tres repeticiones más y luego dijo:

—Voy a apartarme. ¿Puedes hacerlo por ti misma?

Eché de menos la sensación de su cuerpo al segundo de apartarse. Patética, Bella. Me concentré en sujetarme a mí misma. Él se merecía una estudiante que estaba dando lo mejor posible. Hice un buen golpe y la pelota rodó exactamente hasta donde se suponía que tenía que ir.

Él me aplaudió.

—Está bien. Ahora, alinea las bolas y déjalas a unos quince centímetros de distancia. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Recuerda, cada vez que pierdas, tendrás que empezar de nuevo. Avísame cuando golpees las seis.

Me puse a trabajar y concentré mis esfuerzos en mantener mi cuerpo en su sitio y después la pelota llegó al agujero al ser golpeada por el palo. Finalmente llegué a golpear cuatro, pero perdí en la quinta. Yo las saqué y volví a empezar.

Hice una pausa para mirar a Edward. Su carrera era tan fluida y controlada. Él hacía todo con facilidad, se movía hacia atrás, hacía todo de nuevo. Pude apreciar su aparente facilidad más que antes. Sin levantar la cabeza o detenerse, él sonrió y dijo:

—Sigue trabajando, Bella.

O) (O

No metí las seis, pero finalmente me movía hasta el siguiente agujero.

—Bueno, hemos repasado el objetivo y el golpe. La última pieza es la distancia. Ahora ve hacia adelante y golpea la bola para que llegue a ese agujero.

Mis dos primeros intentos fueron demasiado blandos.

—No es tan fácil, ¿verdad? —Ese parecía ser su tema para el día—. Trata de enviarla más allá del agujero unos dos pies.

Esa vez, la bola terminó justo cerca del agujero.

—Bien. Ahora alinea las seis bolas aquí y mira si puedes conseguir que cada una esté un poco más cerca del hoyo uno. Cuando hayas terminado, trae las pelotas de vuelta aquí y hazlo de nuevo.

Edward escogió su propio agujero y golpeó en silencio durante probablemente diez minutos. Oía el tintineo inconfundible de su pelota cayendo en el agujero por lo menos cada dos golpes. Yo seguí en ello. El último conjunto de seis era el mejor hasta el momento y la última pelota siguió justo en línea recta hasta llegar el agujero, iba a una buena velocidad y, entonces, ¡CLINK!

Me dirigí con orgullo a mi maestro, quien me miró por un segundo antes de apartar sus extremadamente insatisfactorios ojos verdes y continuar con su propio ejercicio.

Yo dije mis primeras palabras en por lo menos treinta minutos.

—¿Eso es todo?

Sin detenerse, él dijo:

—Cuando metas dos, me emocionaré.

—¿Esa es mi meta? ¿Emocionarte?

Entonces se detuvo y miró hacia arriba con las cejas levantadas. Luego se rompió en una sonrisa gigante y dijo:

—Sí.

Maldita sea, se veía tan adorable bajo esa gorra verde. ¿Contaba si yo me emocionaba?

 **^EPOV^**

Esperé a Bella de nuevo en su puerta a las 8:35, como le había prometido.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas?

—Tengo mucho más respeto por lo bien que juegas a ese juego.

—Gracias, pero no es eso lo que quería decir.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en cuestión.

—Te estoy preguntando, ¿es una actividad que puedes encontrar placentera? ¿Alguna vez querrías hacerlo otra vez?

—Sí, Edward. Definitivamente lo volvería a hacer. —Sonrió un poco—. Así que, dime, ¿has resuelto tu dilema sobre qué superpoder quieres mientras golpeabas?

—No exactamente —le dije con sinceridad—. Se me ha ocurrido en la sala de las bolsas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has decidido?

—Creo que te voy a sorprender esta semana. —Eso se sintió realmente excelente. Últimamente yo me había apoyado en gran medida en Bella y, esa vez, sentí que podía hacer un esquema sólido sin su ayuda. Sentí como si ella se mereciera ese tipo de esfuerzo de mi parte.

O) (O

—Así que, mi esquema está un poco desordenado...

—Deja de liarte y pásamelo —dijo ella sin piedad. Le entregué mi cuaderno con orgullo y temor. Era una tortura estar sentado ahí, desesperadamente leyendo e interpretando sus rasgos faciales en busca de pistas acerca de cómo se sentía acerca de lo que yo había escrito. Sobre todo porque mi elección fue inspirada por su experiencia.

Ella leyó la primera línea y sus ojos parpadearon hasta los míos sobre el cuaderno.

—Whoa, Edward. ¿Un curandero? Esa es una elección desinteresada.

Su perspectiva me sorprendió, porque eso no era lo que yo sentí cuando lo escribí. Yo tendía a absorber el dolor de otras personas a un nivel anormal o eso me habían dicho. De pie en la sala de las bolsas con Bella, me sentí abrumado por el deseo de borrar su dolor. ¿Pero era por su bien o por el mío? No estaba seguro de poder separarlos.

Me gustaría tener mi palo y una pelota para eliminar mi ansiedad mientras ella leía. Ella levantó el cuaderno sobre sus ojos, por lo que no podía ver sus reacciones en absoluto. Hasta que bajó el cuaderno y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le dejé a Bella mi ensayo a propósito, porque estaba seguro de que iba a verse a sí misma en la historia de mi madre.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tragó lo que fuera que iba a decir y puso su labio superior entre sus dientes. Todavía no tenía ni idea de si ella lo odiaba.

—¿Es demasiado personal?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me estás matando, Bella. Lo odias, ¿verdad? —Ella, probablemente, no se dio cuenta de que ese era el primer borrador de un trabajo desafiante que yo había hecho por mi cuenta y estaba muy ansioso por su opinión. Una opinión positiva sería buena, pero en ese momento, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

 **~BPOV~**

—Es muy potente, Edward. Es excelente —me las arreglé para hablar.

Una sonrisa de alivio se rompió a través de sus labios.

—¿En serio?

Me incliné más para que esa conversación realmente no fuera escuchada por más gente.

—Edward, siento mucho lo que pasó con tu madre. ¿Realmente la gente se quedó de pie y mirando sin hacer nada para ayudar, mientras la atacaron?

Él asintió con la cabeza ante el recuerdo doloroso y yo traté de imaginar al niño dentro de él que llegó a casa un día para encontrarse a su madre toda magullada.

—Me encantan tus ideas acerca de los tres tipos de curación. Cualquiera podría fantasear acerca de sanar el dolor físico y la enfermedad, pero tú has ido un paso más allá al abordar la sanación emocional y hasta espiritual. Tus notas acerca de ver la fe de tu madre y el optimismo y lo duro que tuvo que luchar a través de la terapia para conseguir estar bien, vamos a convertir ese papel en algo conmovedor.

Hubo risas alrededor de la habitación mientras los otros ensayos eran en gran parte sobre tipos de cómic con superpoderes, pero Edward hablaba en serio. Podía ver que él le había dado a ese tema el nivel de pensamiento que un niño víctima sentía acerca de golpear al matón responsable. Pero la respuesta de Edward fue tan pura y bondadosa. Hablaba sobre sanar el dolor, no castigar al agresor.

—También admiro la forma en la que tratas con la baja autoestima y cómo la gente siempre tendría que volver para repetir el tratamiento. Es un esquema muy considerado, Edward.

—Bueno, ¿una crítica constructiva? —preguntó con cautela.

—Supongo que no estoy segura de hacia dónde se dirige tu conclusión. Sería interesante imaginar cómo se vería una escuela secundaria sin inseguridad o cómo un matrimonio podría estar seguro de tener éxito si las heridas se curaran. Tú, seguramente, tendrías una larga fila fuera de tu puerta.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo él, poniendo su mano para tomar su cuaderno de mí.

—Edward, antes has mencionado que te habías inspirado en la sala de las bolsas. ¿Cómo es eso?

 **^EPOV^**

Maldita fuera su memoria y maldito fuera yo por decirlo en primer lugar. Elegí mis palabras cuidadosamente, mezclando al Edward honesto con el tipo que desesperadamente no quería molestar a su amiga.

Me encontré con sus ojos como un hombre y fui sincero:

—Parecía como si estuvieras realmente sufriendo y yo quería ayudar.

—Lo hiciste, Edward.

¿Sí?

—Cuando pasé por el campo por primera vez, os vi hablar a ti y a James. Yo no te conocía entonces, yo apenas te reconocía como 'el jirafa' en clase.

Dios, ella pensó que yo era amigo del canalla.

—Estaba tan preocupada de que él te estuviera hablando basura sobre mí. Estaba bastante nerviosa cuando Banner nos puso juntos. Estaba segura de que estarías de su parte.

Ella me miró con tanto dolor en sus ojos que una vez más me sentí tentado de acercarme a ella. Pero no podía. Además, yo había estado guardando mi sucio secreto sobre esa noche.

—Cuanto más te conozco, más quiero creer que tú nunca serás como él.

La culpa estaba latiendo en mis entrañas de adentro hacia afuera.

—Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Miré furtivamente alrededor de la clase, asegurándome de que el profesor no estaba a punto de acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera haciendo eso ahí, realmente no necesitaba público.

—Está bien —dijo ella, confiando como siempre.

—Yo estaba allí la noche de esa fiesta de la fraternidad.

—¿Qué?

Mierda, no me podía escapar de eso. Lo estábamos haciendo. Ahí mismo.

—Vi a James arrastrarte a la esquina con él. Hacia el sofá. Entonces vi a Rosalie tratar de salvarte.

—Uf —dijo ella, echando la cabeza hacia abajo sobre la mesa, sobre sus brazos cruzados—. ¿Puede una persona morir de humillación?

—Yo debería haber hecho algo. Sé que no debí quedarme quieto y mirar.

Ella se levantó de la mesa por la sorpresa.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Bella, siento no haber hecho nada para que dejara de atacarte.

—Edward, no. No, no, no. No era cosa tuya. Yo hice eso. Bueno, quiero decir, James sin duda tuvo la culpa también. Pero, definitivamente, no tú.

—Bella, ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que acabas de leer?

—Hey, vamos. No he sido golpeada ni asaltada. Yo fui impaciente, aunque también estaba borracha. Y lo detuve antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Gracias a Dios por eso. Y por cierto, deberías haberle dado un rodillazo en las pelotas. ¡Le hubieras salvado del problema a la chica de al lado!

Ella se rió y dijo:

—¿En serio estás citando a Carrie Underwood en este momento?

—No, Bella. No lo hago.

Ella rodó los ojos:

—¡Además, si le hubiera dado un rodillazo en las pelotas, hubiera ahorrado el problema a las siguientes cinco chicas! ¿Sabías que mi padre es el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Boston? Yo estoy muy puesta en defensa personal

—Es bueno saberlo. —Me reí entre dientes. Estaba muy agradecido por su sentido del humor, así como por saber que ella no me echaba la culpa. Pero aún así, tenía que vivir con el hecho de que esa noche tomé el camino de la cobardía.

La realización cruzó su rostro.

—Así que, Edward, ¿era por esto por lo que tenías esa mirada extraña de dolor en tu cara cuando me asignaron para ser tu compañera?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? —Estaba realmente confundido. ¿Eso la hacía feliz?

—Yo pensé que era porque estoy gorda.

—¿Qué? No. No, Bella. Jesús. Eso se llama culpa.

—¡Menos mal! Estoy muy contenta de que esté todo claro. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—No —le dije enormemente aliviado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando tú?

 **~BPOV~**

 _¿Aparte del hecho de que estoy coladita por ti, Edward Cullen? No._

—Tu turno. —Le di mi ensayo. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras leía el principio. Se relajó en su silla y se tocó la barbilla con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían hacia atrás y hacia delante a través de la página.

Si realmente considerara lo que se sentía al estar sentada ahí mientras él leía eso, yo podría haber elegido un superpoder diferente. Y la idea de hablar de ello con él, estaba haciendo que mi estómago se removiera como un lenguado recién capturado en la cubierta de un barco de pesca

Por fin terminó y dejó el papel hacia abajo, dándome toda su atención. Sus ojos verdes bailaron cuando dijo:

—Me encanta esto. Tu idea es muy creativa, Bella. Es algo así como Cupido conoce a Superman.

Yo resoplé un poco por su metáfora.

—¿Así que no crees que sea tonto?

—No, Bella. No creo que el enamoramiento sea un concepto tonto.

Era bueno saberlo.

—De hecho, puedo apreciar tu argumento de que ello daría lugar a un menor número de divorcios y disminuirían esos residuos y miseria humana que va de la mano con esa estadística. Momentos en la corte, abogados, niños en mal estado, terapia para todo el mundo...

—Pero ahí es donde el hombre Súper Curandero entra en escena para borrar todo el dolor.

—Exactamente. ¡Tu superpoder me podría dar un trabajo! Así que, volviendo a tu idea, tengo algunas preguntas.

—Dispara.

—En primer lugar, ¿cómo decides a quién herir con tu polvo mágico?

Sonreí, porque mi astuto compañero había vuelto a poner el dedo en el punto exacto.

—Bueno, esa es la parte más difícil. ¿Deberían ser dos personas que yo creyera que serían una muy buena pareja a largo plazo, pero tal vez no se sienten románticos el uno hacia el otro? ¿O tal vez una persona que está enamorada, pero a esa persona le gusta alguien más? Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encender la chispa?

—Hmmm. Definitivamente es un dilema difícil. Supongo que todo se reduce a lo que tú creas que es más importante en una relación, la compatibilidad o la química.

—¿Quieres decir que no se puede llegar a tener las dos cosas?

—No me preguntes. —Él se rió—. Ciertamente no he encontrado el paquete completo todavía.

Me entrometí sin pudor.

—Así que, ¿nadie especial en tu vida?

—No, y por primera vez, me estoy sintiendo realmente dejado de lado, ya que tanto Emmett como Jasper han encontrado a su alma gemela en la primera semana de clases.

—¿Así que tu pareja también tendría que ser una gran golfista?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que eso es parte de la compatibilidad, pero yo no diría que tendría que ser una gran golfista. Más que eso, tendría que tener una gran actitud hacia el juego, ya fuera practicándolo o viéndolo. No creo que alguna vez pudiera estar con alguien que se molesta por el tiempo que paso trabajando en mi juego. Me gustaría alguien a quien le gustara pasar tiempo conmigo o al menos apreciado mi esfuerzo.

—Estás empezando a hacerme creer que las personas deben llenar un formulario de solicitud con peticiones especiales.

—¿Algo así como una página de contactos pero con poderes sobrenaturales? —él sugirió.

Su observación me hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué más tengo que pensar?

—Está bien. ¿Es un hechizo para toda la vida? Quiero decir, ¿y si te encuentras con alguien cuando tienes cinco años de edad y estás seguro de que ella es la única para ti? Así que sigues adelante y… aplicas o lo que sea. Y Súper Amor viene y agita su varita mágica y todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Pero entonces llegas a la universidad y te encuentras con alguien más y estás en un lugar diferente en tu vida y te preguntas, ¿podría haber sido la correcta?

—¿Estás diciendo que hay más de una persona allí afuera para cada uno de nosotros?

—Tengo que creer que existe. Quiero decir, ¿no te parece que tener eso sería cuestión de suerte? Como decidir a qué universidad ir, las clases que escoger…

—A quién te asigna el profesor —yo dejé escapar. Mierda.

—Exactamente. Mira a Angela y a Ben allí. —Yo ya sabía lo que iba a ver antes de girar la cabeza. Los dos eran inseparables y estaban juntos desde la primera semana de clases. Sus cabezas estaban presionadas entre sí en una conversación íntima—. ¿Y si Ben hubiera sido asignado a ti? ¿Serías esa tú en este momento?

 **^EPOV^**

—Lo dudo —dijo ella—. Creo que los dos se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro en una tormenta de arena cegadora desde lados opuestos del desierto.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Le sonreí, imaginándoles—. Creo que esa es la parte química de la ecuación del trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo me pregunté si Bella y yo nos hubiéramos conocido y nos hubiéramos hecho amigos si el profesor Banner no nos hubiera emparejado. Teniendo en cuenta mi culpa por lo ocurrido con James, no lo creía.

—Ya sabes, Bella, pensando en todas estas preguntas, creo que tu superpoder es mucho más difícil que el mío.

—Nadie dijo que el amor era fácil, Edward.

—No lo sé. Mis padres hacen que parezca fácil. Quiero decir, claro, ellos han viajado juntos por algunos caminos llenos de baches, pero esa es la cosa. Siempre han estado juntos y nunca se han cuestionado su devoción entre ellos. Eso es lo que yo quiero.

—Eso es lo que todos queremos.

O) (O

Estaba esperando en el pasillo fuera de su puerta cuando ella salió a las 7:20, lista para la acción.

—Buenos días —la saludé.

Ella estaba tan somnolienta como el martes, pero no de tan mal humor. Sería por su ansiedad de no saber qué esperar de la primera vez. Metí mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos profundos y caminé a su lado sin decir palabra. Ella estaba ahí y eso decía bastante.

—¿Recuerdas esta parte? —pregunté, alineando sus seis pelotas con el hoyo.

—Mmmhmm. Tengo que meter todas antes de seguir.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a ver ese golpe otra vez.

Ella se balanceó a la izquierda, como yo sospechaba que haría. Todos tendíamos a hacer ciertos movimientos con el cuerpo, no importaba lo duro que luchara contra ellos. Yo sólo le permití equivocarse una vez antes de poner mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella no se inmutó y yo estuve contento. Las siguientes tres bolas rodaron hasta el agujero y me aparté de su lado. Ella terminó la secuencia y consiguió meter las seis bolas.

—Un gran comienzo, Bella —la alabé—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de seguir.

Ella metió las dos primeras, pero la tercera se fue a la derecha.

—Recuerda mantener la cabeza del palo arriba hasta el final. Vuelve a empezar con las seis.

Sin queja, alineó sus bolas en sus lugares originales y comenzó de nuevo.

 **~BPOV~**

No podía creer que Edward me hubiera invitado a practicar con él de nuevo. Casi no importaba la hora temprana o la falta de café. Estaba a solas con Edward en la fresca quietud del campo de golf vacío. Estaba más allá que encantada de que él estuviera compartiendo esa actividad conmigo. Mi objetivo ese día era acabar con la segunda ronda y llegar a los cuarenta y cinco centímetros. ¡Diablos, quería ver a Edward emocionado!

Él estaba poniendo sus propias pelotas y prestándome poca atención, pero de vez en cuando, fuera de mi visión periférica, lo veía asomarse para verificar mi progreso. Y cada vez que lo hacía, yo iba un poco más deprisa.

En el momento de la verdad metí mi quinta pelota desde los treinta centímetros. Tenía mis ojos hacia abajo, aunque yo sospechaba que él me estaba observando atentamente. Hice mi jugada lo mejor posible y vi con gran satisfacción que la bola caía en el agujero.

Edward inclinó su palo largo de su pierna y me aplaudió. Yo giré mi orgulloso rostro hacia él y vi que sus rasgos faciales coincidían con los míos.

—Entonces, maestro, ¿significa que te he emocionado?

—Por supuesto.

Unggghhh.

—¿Y qué pasa si meto las seis siguientes?

—Podrías llegar a ver mi baile feliz.

—¡Oh, tengo que ver eso!

Él cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro y miró con diversión mientras yo alineaba las bolas hasta los cuarenta y cinco centímetros. El primer golpe se alineó, pero la pelota se detuvo justo antes de entrar. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, que cerca.

Con calma y con paciencia, empecé de nuevo.

O) (O

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:25

 **Archivo adjunto:** Súper Sanador. docx

 _B:_

 _¿Te importaría mirarlo?_

 _E_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:28

 **Archivo adjunto:** Amor agrietado. docx

 _E: No, en absoluto. ¿Mirarías tú el mío? ¡Y por cierto, gracias por la idea del título!_

 _B_

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:46

 _Bella, no veo que hayas resuelto tu dilema sobre qué chispas se encienden primero._

 _¿No es más bien machista que el estupendo superhéroe se ponga siempre del lado de la chica?_

 _E_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:50

 _E:_

 _Incluso los superhéroes pueden tener favoritismos._

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:51

 _B: ¿Y si a dos chicas les gusta el mismo chico?_

 _E_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:52

 _Yo elegiría al más digno. Y antes de que preguntes, te digo cómo. Miraría ambos corazones con mi visión de superhéroe y averiguaría qué chica tiene los mejores intereses para ese chico. ¿Cuál de ellas lo quiere por quién es y para quién tiene él el potencial? ¿Qué chica realmente le importaría lo que él tuviera que decir? ¿Cuál de ellas lo escogería por su éxito y no por hacerlo verdaderamente feliz?_

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:55

 _Dios, eres una romántica empedernida. Pon todas esas cosas grandiosas en el papel._

 _Ahora, ¿qué pasa con el mío?_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** Súper Sanador

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 29/09/11 20:56

 _E: Apúntame para recibir alguna curación de esas. He corregido dos errores tipográficos pero por lo demás, es perfecto._

 _B_

Igual que tú.

 **^EPOV^**

—No, mamá. Bree no es mi novia —gruñí en voz baja para que Bree no me oyera.

—Entonces, ¿estás jugando por el campo?

Britney pasó rápidamente y sin problemas a través de mi cabeza.

—No exactamente.

—Vamos, Esme, dale al chico un descanso. Sólo lleva aquí un mes —dijo papá amablemente a su otro lado.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. Las chicas deberían arrojarse a tus pies. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Al otro lado de mí oí un intento de tos de Jasper para sofocar una carcajada. Le di en el costado con el codo y reduje mis ojos amenazadoramente.

—Lo siento —Jas murmuró sin arrepentimiento—. Por lo tanto, doctor y señora Cullen, ¿conocen a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett?

Bueno, gracias a Dios, parecía que mi compañero de cuarto era bueno para algo.

—Creo que Emmett mencionó que nos íbamos a juntar todos después del partido.

—Bueno, no tiene que esperar tanto. ¡Ella está justo ahí! ¿Ve a la rubia vestida con el número de Emmett? —Jas señaló a Rosalie, sentada tres filas delante de nosotros en las gradas, justo detrás del banquillo.

—Oh, Carlisle, mira. ¡Ella es adorable! —mamá dijo con excesiva efusión.

Rose llevaba una camiseta Cullen, que afortunadamente no le estaba corta. Emmett debió haberla preparado para que nuestros padres conservadores no pudieran apreciar su atuendo en un día normal. Bella estaba sentada a su lado, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta Holden. Estaba acostumbrado a verla mucho más tapada. Era difícil saberlo desde ese punto de vista, pero Bella se veía más delgada y no reconocía esos pantalones. Tal vez ella se había ido a comprar una talla más pequeña. Su cola de caballo se asomaba por la parte trasera de la gorra Holden Hawks. Me complacía ver que ella estaba entrando en el espíritu de equipo.

—Y, Edward, ¿no es tu amiga Bella quien está sentada a su lado?

Me giré para darle a Jas una mirada inquisitiva. ¿A qué estaba jugando mi amigo?

El oído de mamá ya se animó. Ella me miraba expectante.

—Bella es mi compañera de escritura de la clase de Composición —expliqué.

—Oh —dijo mamá—. ¿Se nos unirá más tarde?

—No estoy seguro de si Emmett se lo ha dicho —dije sin comprometerme.

—¿Por qué no le envías tú un mensaje? —Jas sugirió.

Alice se asomó por encima de su lado.

—¡Sí, tengo que conocer a esa chica ya!

Esperaba que no fuéramos demasiados Cullen para Bella. Mis padres tendían a agobiar a las personas. Saqué mi teléfono con cautela.

 _ **Bella, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros después del partido? Alice realmente quiere conocerte. E**_

Observé mientras ella sacaba su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo trasero. Mientras golpeaba su respuesta, pude ver que la invitación le había complacido.

 **~BPOV~**

 _ **E: Claro. ¿Nos encontramos con Emmett fuera de los vestuarios después del partido? Tus padres están aquí también, ¿verdad? B**_

 _ **B: Sí. Por cierto, ¡me gusta tu gorra nueva!**_

¡Me había estado mirando! Menos mal que no salté hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su invitación (al menos en apariencia). Giré la cabeza, examinando lentamente la multitud en busca de una cabeza familiar de pelo cobrizo y una sonrisa socarrona que esperaba que él estuviera usando en esos momentos. Me mortifiqué al encontrarlo sólo tres filas más atrás con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Él sonrió más. Yo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

Me fijé en la pareja mayor y guapa que había al lado de él, reconociendo al mismo tiempo que eran su familia. Edward se parecía a su madre, pero tenía el color de su padre. Emmett era exactamente lo contrario. Era casi cómico. Y, por el otro lado, reconocí a Jasper y supuse que la chica de al lado era Alice. Edward estaba señalándola y ella estaba agitando su mano locamente como si hubiéramos sido amigas toda la vida. Le devolví el saludo, pero no con su entusiasmo. Al lado de Alice había otra chica que parecía menos interesada en conocerme. Sus ojos se fijaron en Edward. Ah, debía ser Bree.

 _ **Muy astuto, Cullen. B**_

 _ **B: No seas mala. ¡Por lo menos yo te he advertido antes de que empieces a animar como tu compañera de cuarto! E**_

 _ **Gracias, supongo. B**_

—Bella, ¿estás viendo el partido? ¡Estás sin ganas! —soltó Rosalie.

Deslicé mi teléfono hasta mi bolsillo y no contesté más mensajes.

O) (O

Naturalmente, los Cullen quisieron sentarse al lado de sus hijos en la cena y Rose se puso al otro lado de Emmett. Eso dejó la derecha de Edward libre y estaba deseando sentarme allí, pero, como siempre, no me atreví porque no quería parecer insistente. Pero Bree se atrevió. Ella corrió al lado de Edward y tiró de la silla. Rose me dio una mirada decepcionada cuando fui a sentarme a su lado.

—En realidad, Bella, ¿te importaría ponerte aquí?

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Eso acababa de salir de la boca de Edward?

—Lo siento, Bree, pero Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de un trabajo que hay que entregar el lunes.

Yo ahogué mi sonrisa. Bree se puso de pie con una mirada amarga en su cara, la que desafortunadamente me dirigió a mí.

Edward tiró de la silla para mí y, mientras yo me estaba sentando, él se inclinó y susurró en mi oído:

—Gracias por salvarme.

Alice se puso a mi otro lado y con entusiasmo empezó a dispararme preguntas. Jasper y Bree tomaron los dos asientos restantes.

—Así que, Bella —dijo la señora Cullen—, Edward nos ha contado lo útil que has sido con sus trabajos.

El pobre Edward se vio mortificado, como si estuviéramos teniendo una charla especial sobre él en la mesa de la cena.

—En realidad, es algo mutuo —le respondí.

—Pshhh —Emmett murmuró en voz baja.

—¡Emmett! —su padre le regañó.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, Eddie, pero Bella es muy lista. ¿Qué ayuda podrías darle tú?

Estuve un poco reacia a entrar en su disputa familiar, pero no me gustaba la forma en la que Edward estaba siendo retratado. Y él no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse.

—En realidad —empecé a decir en voz baja—, Edward ha sido de gran ayuda para mí.

Edward negó con la cabeza y empezó:

—Bella, no tienes que…

—No, Edward. Es cierto y tú lo sabes —le dije directamente a él, pero el resto se lo dije a los dudosos miembros de su familia—. Edward es muy directo en sus escritos. Y en su crítica de mi trabajo.

Su madre sonrió con gratitud.

—Definitivamente puedo apreciar lo que estás diciendo, Bella. Edward siempre ha sido muy astuto en sus observaciones sobre la gente.

—Así que, Edward, ¿a qué hora es tu partido de mañana? —su padre le preguntó.

—Jasper y yo tenemos que empezar a las 9:00.

—¿Supongo que vendrás, no, Bella? —su madre me preguntó con intención.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza, pero Edward me cortó:

—Bella, di que vendrás.

—Por supuesto. —Como si fuera a decirle que no a ese chico.

Alice gritó y apretó mi mano derecha.

—¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Bella!

O) (O

El partido de Edward fue mucho más que una excusa para contemplar durante cuatro horas su belleza y gracia. Como sus padres, Alice y yo nos sentamos junto con la multitud, y Jasper explicó su estrategia, celebrando sus éxitos y admitiendo sus fracasos. Y cuando él estuvo ocupado jugando, Esme —los padres de Edward me habían invitado a llamarlos por su nombre— me llenó de información sobre la infancia de Edward. Historias entrañables sobre Edward de niño, sus amistades, los cuentos de golf, incluso una novia o dos.

De vez en cuando pillaba a Edward mirándonos a las dos cuando otro jugador estaba bateando. Pude decir que él estaba un poco ansioso por si ella estaba revelando secretos. Yo sonreí, le saludé y él sacudió la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente. Cuando se pusieron en el hoyo dieciséis, Edward ganó su partido. Sus padres le animaron y Alice gritó de alegría. Jasper no ganó hasta el último hoyo. Las manos se agitaron, los resultados se publicaron. Edward se movió más rápido de lo que parecía humanamente posible para encontrarnos.

—¡Felicidades, hijo! —Sus padres le dieron un abrazo de grupo—. ¡A ti también, Jasper! —Él no estaba exento de la atención paternal.

Edward corrió a mi lado y me sacó de mi codo lejos del grupo, en un despliegue físico excepcional.

—Está bien, suéltalo. ¿Cuánto te ha estado diciendo mi madre durante dieciocho hoyos?

 **^EPOV^**

Era increíble cómo yo había podido mantener mi concentración para ganar el partido, estaba muy preocupado por lo que mi madre podría estar compartiendo con Bella. Había aspectos embarazosos en mi vida, con eso una madre podría hacer mucho daño a la reputación de su hijo en la universidad. No es que no me fiara de mi madre, sólo que... bueno, ¿qué le habría dicho a Bella?

—Hey, Edward. ¡Felicidades! —dijo ella, más para detenerme que para alabarme.

—Gracias —murmuré—. ¿Y?

Ella se rió alegremente.

—Oh, Edward. Sólo dulces historias sobre tu infancia. Ya sabes, mojar la cama, caminar dormido...

¿Mojar la cama? No me acordaba de eso. Yo miré a mi madre. Bella estalló en risas.

—¡Estoy bromeando, Edward! Hmmm, ahora debería preguntarme qué estás escondiendo.

—No hay nada interesante, creo yo —le dije.

—Oh, ¿así que no fue interesante cuando le dijiste a Sally O'Donoghue que era incluso más bonita que tu madre?

Oh, estaba disparando ahora.

—¡Ella no lo ha hecho!

Bella sonrió.

—Ella lo ha hecho. Creo que mi parte favorita ha sido escuchar sobre Cogy, tu amigo imaginario.

—Mi propia madre, no puedo creer que ella me tirara debajo del autobús —me lamenté.

—Oh, Edward. Están tan orgullosos de ti. Disfruta de ello.

—Maravilloso —me estremecí.

—¿No estás contento de que yo haya venido?

—Honestamente, lo estoy —le respondí de manera inequívoca. A pesar de que mi madre le confesara cosas—. ¿Quieres venir otra vez el jueves? Tengo un partido importante.

—Por supuesto, Edward. —Ella sonrió.

—Ya sabes, sólo caminas cinco kilómetros.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, el golf es en realidad un gran ejercicio si caminas en lugar de coger un coche.

—Otra ventaja. —Creo que la oí murmurar en voz baja mientras volvíamos a nuestro grupo.

O) (O

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Edward. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Holden fue la elección perfecta.

—Gracias.

—Edward, te has lavado las sábanas, ¿verdad?

—Esme —papá le advirtió.

—Una madre necesita saberlo, Carlisle.

—Sí, mamá —le mentí. Era mejor así. Las lavaría hoy, lo prometía. No me gustaba mentirle a mi madre.

—Escucha, cariño, me gusta mucho tu amiga Bella. Ella es buena para ti.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Y yo sé que tú también eres bueno para ella.

—Está bien, mamá. —Ellos debieron haber tenido una charla el día anterior.


	6. Por qué me emparejarían contigo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia :)**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué me emparejarían contigo?**

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Cómo estuvo la noche con tus padres?

—Estuvo bien. Creo que mi madre está un poco enamorada de ti.

—Ella es un amor. —Me reí—. Dile que si alguna vez quiere una hija, estoy en adopción.

Aunque una vez que lo pensé, me di cuenta de que ser la hermana de Edward realmente no encajaba con mis planes a largo plazo.

El profesor Banner comenzó la lectura:

—Telequinesis, control mental, viajes en el tiempo, curación, la inducción al romance, reescribir el pasado, ecologista del planeta, cambiar el clima... por nombrar unos pocos. Muy creativo. Vamos a echar un vistazo a los primeros...

O) (O

—La asignación de esta semana es un poco diferente a las de antes. Necesito que vosotros y vuestra pareja no habléis de vuestras ideas hasta el miércoles en la clase. ¿De acuerdo?

Miré a Edward con un poco de decepción. Ya hacía dos semanas que él hacia su trabajo sin mí. Se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho, yo ni siquiera voy a explicaros el trabajo esta vez. Voy a entregároslo cuando salgáis. ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

Cada uno de nosotros tomó nuestra hoja y pasó por la puerta.

—Así que, Bella —él dijo—, ¿piensas que estás lista para ir a saltar?

—¿A qué?

Él se rió.

—Es un nivel por encima de golpear con el palo. Tu próxima lección.

—Por supuesto, estoy lista. ¿Es difícil?

—Sólo al principio. Luego se pone mucho peor. ¿Te recojo a la hora habitual?

 **^EPOV^**

En la hierba encontré una entrada gratuita de Windsor Walk y me la guardé. Saqué mi trabajo titulado "¿Por qué me emparejaron contigo?" Leí que tenía que escribir un párrafo acerca de lo que Bella me había enseñado, un párrafo acerca de lo que yo le había enseñado y una conclusión en cuanto a por qué nos habían emparejado. No me extrañaba que él no quisiera hablar de ello en primer lugar.

Saqué un lápiz y garabateé algunas notas. "B me enseñó: organización, estructura, gramática, selección de palabras, conclusión, claridad. Yo le enseñé a Bella…"

¿Qué era lo que ella le había dicho a mis padres? "Yo le enseñé a Bella: la franqueza, la honestidad".

¿Por qué el profesor Banner nos había emparejado? "Enseñamos lo mejor de cada uno al otro".

Satisfecho, doblé el esquema improvisado en mi mochila. El viernes tenía un gran examen de Psicología, así que cuanto más pudiera adelantar mi trabajo, mejor. Pre-Cálculo era un conjunto de problemas con los que podría trabajar la noche siguiente. Revisando mi programa, vi que tenía dos canciones de Jazz para escuchar, las cuales ya había descargado a mi iPod. Me puse mis auriculares, pulsé play y me recosté sobre la hierba para hacer mi tarea.

O) (O

—Saltar es similar a golpear, sólo debes dejar que el palo se levante un poco. Toma esto —le dije, entregándole mi palo—. Quiero que golpees esta bola y le des a la bandera número cuatro de allí.

Yo dejé caer la pelota en la espesa hierba detrás. Ella, naturalmente, hizo una jugada perfecta, ya que yo nunca le había enseñado malos hábitos. Sonreí y la alabé:

—Eso ha sido realmente perfecto, Bella. Ahora, vamos a movernos un poco más lejos.

Nos mantuvimos allí hasta que ella hizo volar la pelota treinta y cinco metros. El giro de cadera era cada vez más difícil de hacer. En primer lugar, yo puse mi pie frente a ella, puse el palo alrededor tan rápido como pude, lo que la hizo girarse. Fue un pensamiento imperfecto. Aproveché la oportunidad, porque parecía que ella estaba tolerando mejor mi toque en esos días.

 **~BPOV~**

—Bella, esto sería mucho más fácil si yo pudiera girar tus caderas hacia ti. Ahora sólo voy a cogerte del cinturón.

Oh, santo infierno. El estaba de pie detrás de mí y sus manos en mis caderas. Y él me giró a la derecha y podía sentir sus dedos encresparse alrededor de mi cintura. Luego me osciló rápidamente hacia mi izquierda.

—¿Sientes el giro en tus caderas?

Mierda. ¿Él quería que yo hablara?

—Mmmhmm —tarareé.

—Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo —dijo, repitiendo el movimiento—. Bien, ahora hazlo con el palo en tu mano.

Él acercó más su cuerpo al mío, así que no le golpeé con el palo. Sólo lo suficiente, supuse.

—Es más fácil sentir el movimiento si cierras los ojos. Vamos a intentarlo un par de veces. —Cerré los ojos, él me hizo girar hacia atrás y alrededor.

Él se rió y yo sentí todo su cuerpo retumbar detrás de mí.

—Bella, trata de relajarte. Se supone que es algo natural. —Oh, Dios mío.

Su respiración me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—Tienes los codos bloqueados. Mira —dijo amablemente, tomando un codo en cada mano y agitándolos suavemente—. Y tus manos tienen al palo en un abrazo de la muerte.

Oh, no, Edward, no pongas tus manos en mis….

—Relájate.

¡MANOS!

Sus manos grandes y varoniles se doblaron sobre las mías en el palo, haciendo que lo aflojara. A pesar de que sería más que suficiente para provocarme un desmayo. No. La peor/mejor parte fue que él se apretó y sus brazos estuvieron descansando lejos de los míos. Sus brazos desnudos, muy suave y tentadoramente, rozaron mi piel. Él ni siquiera supo que lo estaba haciendo. Y para mí fue la mejor cosa que me había pasado.

¿Le importaría mucho si yo pusiera mi cabeza en su hombro y rozara mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello?

Dios mío, si ese chico tuviera idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, no se atrevería a estar tan cerca de mí.

O) (O

—¿Cómo va Psicología? —le pregunté.

—Tengo un examen el viernes —respondió con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? — _Por favor, di que sí._

—Bella, ya has hecho tanto... —Eso sonaba como un sí.

—¿El jueves después de tu partido es demasiado tarde? También tienes que hacer tu ensayo para el viernes. ¿Qué más tienes esta semana?

—Sólo un conjunto de problemas para Pre-Cálculo, los haré esta noche. ¿Por qué no acabo mi ensayo mañana por la noche y luego abordamos Psicología el jueves? Si de verdad tú…

—Edward, quiero ayudarte. De verdad.

Él me conocía lo suficiente como para querer pelear conmigo.

—Gracias, Bella. No tengo ni idea de lo que estaría haciendo sin ti.

 _Lo mismo digo._

 **^EPOV^**

—Así que, este es el trato, chicos. No quiero que vuestros papeles sean imágenes iguales de vosotros. Está bien si lo que Angela siente que Ben le ha enseñado no es lo mismo que Ben le enseñó. De hecho, podéis aprender aún más el uno del otro esta mañana y sentiros libres para incorporar cosas, pero, por favor, no hagáis eso de escribir lo mismo. Vale, hablad.

Mi perfil era bastante básico, prácticamente era lo que escribí después de la clase del lunes.

—¿Por qué no negociamos y revisamos al mismo tiempo? —ella sugirió.

Desde que habíamos estado viéndonos prácticamente todas las mañanas, ya fuera en clase o en el campo, me sentía muy cómodo con Bella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, eso me hacía querer intentar algo más con ella. Mi intento mediocre me avergonzó mientras le pasaba mi ordenador portátil.

Me sentí aún peor cuando vi el esfuerzo que Bella estaba poniendo en la tarea.

 _Lo que Edward me ha enseñado: la honestidad, la integridad de usar mi mejor esfuerzo, la valentía, la sinceridad, la fuerza de las ideas._

 _Lo que he enseñado a Edward: la estructura, la articulación, él es un gran escritor (con suerte)._

 _¿Por qué nos emparejaron?: Yo puedo darle a Edward la organización y las piezas gramaticales que necesita para tener éxito y él puede enseñarme a ser más audaz con mi contenido._

Cuando levanté mis ojos de su papel, ella ya me miraba. Me tragué el pequeño bulto que se formó en mi garganta.

—No siento que me merezca estos cumplidos —le dije—. Especialmente después de mi patético esquema.

—Te subestimas, Edward. No sobre el campo de golf, pero sí en lo académico. —Me di cuenta de que ella se había sonrojado un poco.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesta, compañero.

 **~BPOV~**

Ayudé a Edward con ejemplos y detalles antes de salir de la clase. Él había prometido que tendría su ensayo terminado antes de las cinco para poder organizar sus notas de Psicología y descansar bien la noche antes de su partido.

—Vas a practicar conmigo por la mañana, ¿no? —él preguntó esperanzado.

—¿Estás seguro de que realmente quiere preocuparte por mí? —Yo no quería que se sintiera obligado sólo porque se había convertido en nuestra rutina. Entendía que ese partido significara mucho para él.

—No estoy preocupado por ti. Disfruto de tu compañía. Tienes un alma tranquila.

Él ciertamente me tomó por sorpresa con ese comentario.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma sobre mujeres que son vistas pero no escuchadas?

Él sonrió.

—No. Yo no lo he dicho en ese sentido en absoluto.

—Uf. Eso ha sido un poco Stepford Wives para mí.

—¿Eh?

—No importa. ¿Qué es un alma tranquila?

—Pareces contenta al repetir los ejercicios que te enseño. Y nunca te he visto frustrada, incluso cuando estás tratando con algo nuevo. Eso me parece muy tranquilo y por eso quiero estar contigo.

Un calor llenó el espacio dentro de mi pecho, aunque irónicamente, lo que él había descrito era probablemente lo opuesto al efecto que él tenía sobre mí. La presencia de Edward me hacía sentirme agitada, híper vigilante ante cada toque, mirada y palabra. Y lo sentía más con cada día que pasaba.

O) (O

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 16:33

 **Adjunto:** Por qué con Bella. docx

 _B:_

 _¡Según lo prometido, antes de las cinco!_

 _E_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 16:45

 _Edward, ¿te molestaría si te sugiero que añadas más detalles al respecto? Por ejemplo, tu prueba de enseñarme a ser más honesta podría haberme presionado para revelar por qué la música de mi madre era tan querida para mí. O detalles acerca de cómo te ayudé a escribir una conclusión sólida para tu primer trabajo._

 _Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que me encanta tu conclusión?_

 _B_

 _PD: te veo al amanecer_

Esperaba que entendiera el mensaje de que ese ensayo realmente necesitaba más trabajo. Realmente odiaba ser la que se lo dijera, pero en el fondo, creía que él ya sabía que eso no era su mejor esfuerzo. Si había una cosa que había aprendido de él, era que él siempre quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero a veces él se pensaba que estaba más allá de su alcance. Esperaba enseñarle lo contrario.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 16:47

 _Gracias, ¿supongo?_

 _E_

O) (O

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 17:40

 **Adjunto:** Por qué con Bella. docx

 _¿Qué piensas ahora?_

 _Caramba, ¡he estado trabajando durante casi una hora! ¿Debería haberme guardado mis ideas para mi mismo? He leído tu ensayo rápidamente y ofrece algunos elogios bien merecidos._

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Edward Cullen

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 17:45

 _¡Eso se parece a una A para mí!_

 _¡Espero que no sea demasiado doloroso para ti!_

 _(Lo siento si...)_

 _B_

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** ¿Por qué nos emparejaron?

 **Enviado:** Miércoles, 5/10/11 17:46

 _Eso sólo por poner en mí lo mejor de ti._

 _¡Nos vemos mañana!_

 _Y gracias. En serio._

 _E_

 **^EPOV^**

—Todo va salir mal hoy. Mira y verás. Por eso Jas es el número uno. Él tiene un misterioso talento natural para ello y nervios de acero.

—Hmm. Parece que tal vez debería enseñarme él mis lecciones —ella bromeó.

—Me has herido, Bella —le dije, cogiendo mi corazón con fingido horror.

—Así que, Edward, la semana pasada en la sala de las bolsas, cuando hiciste ese comentario acerca de ser el número dos...

Ella me miró por el reconocimiento. Sí, yo recordaba haber dicho eso.

—¿Mmm mmm?

—¿Es algo que te molesta?

Sentí que mi mano derecha hacía su recorrido habitual a la parte trasera de mi cuello, el lugar donde siempre caía cuando estaba pensando en las preguntas difíciles. Miré a las nubes en busca de respuestas que no necesariamente vinieron.

—Oh, mierda, Edward, lo siento, no era mi intención…

Un suspiro se escapó antes de que yo pudiera tranquilizarla.

—Está bien. No me importa que me preguntes. Es sólo una de esas grandes preguntas de la vida. ¿Sabes?

En ese momento llegamos al campo para practicar, pero Bella no dejó caer las bolas. Me estaba dando su total atención, sus grandes ojos marrones clavados en los míos, dándome el espacio para ser yo mismo. No había juicio, sólo apoyo.

Y con todas las chicas con las que había estado en la escuela secundaria y durante el primer mes de universidad, ninguna de ellas había hablado conmigo como lo hacía Bella. Era como una amiga que no tenía miedo de empujar un poco los puntos sensibles. Sorprendentemente, tuve un deseo profundo de revelárselo todo a ella, de decirle cosas que nunca había admitido en voz alta a nadie.

—Yo diría que estoy acostumbrado a ser el número dos. Emmett no es un acto fácil de seguir. Créelo o no, él tiene un cerebro que coincide con la fuerza y es un buen hermano mayor. Es muy difícil resentirse con él, y creo que por eso yo nunca lo he hecho.

»A pesar de ser el número dos en realidad no me molesta por todo lo que es Jasper. —Sacudí la cabeza y reí al reflexionar sobre cómo Jasper me pidió ayuda con su movimiento—. Ya sabes, tan competente como él es con su precisión de tiro largo y su increíble juego, me pidió que le ayudara a golpear la pelota para que fuera más lejos. Nunca deja de trabajar para convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas.

Cuando hice una pausa por un segundo, ella exclamó:

—¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tú aquí con tu palo?

—Por supuesto, estoy tratando de mejorar, pero yo no siento el impulso de ser el mejor en algo. Tal vez, en el fondo, me he resignado al hecho de que nunca voy a ser el número uno, así que me he convencido a mí mismo durante los años con que ser "bastante bueno" está bien.

Ella se vio como si estuviera literalmente reprimiendo algo que tenía miedo de decir.

 **~BPOV~**

Tenía la esquina de mi boca atrapada entre los dientes, literalmente mordiéndomelo para evitar derramar mis pensamientos.

—Ya sabes, puedes seguir adelante y decirlo en voz alta —me alentó.

Yo quería ser esa alma tranquila que él necesitaba esa mañana, pero la caja de Pandora se había abierto y las lombrices rezumaban por todas partes.

—Yo no quiero liarte la cabeza en un día tan importante.

Él puso su mano en su cadera y sonrió un poco.

—Demasiado tarde. Ahora sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y simplemente me vas a volver loco hasta que lo hagas.

Me tuve que reír.

—Está bien. Estaba pensando en tu conclusión... ¿sabes? —Ugh, por favor, no me hagas decirlo.

Él sonrió:

—Mmmhmm… —Gracias, Edward.

—Así que, he sido testigo de tu orgullo cuando lo haces lo mejor posible y es un espectáculo muy poderoso. —Intoxicante, abrumador, irresistible, de hecho.

—¿Y? —él preguntó.

—No creo que la gente te crea, ni siquiera tú mismo, cuando dices que no quieres más que eso. O que no reconoces, en el fondo, que tú lo puedes lograr.

—¡Ouchhh! —Él meneó la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado, como un perro bonito después del baño. O, ahora que lo pensaba, como si alguien simplemente le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Uh, oh.

—¿Demasiado duro para el día del partido? —me preocupé en voz alta.

 **^EPOV^**

Le robé la respuesta de Emmett a la adulación de Jasper.

—Bella, tu confianza en mí ha hecho que mi propia madre me avergüence.

Ella sonrió alegremente, aliviada de que yo no estuviera molesto con ella.

—Estoy muy contenta de que escucharas esto de esa manera, Edward. Porque eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir.

—Yo te escucho, Bella. —Alto y claro—. Vamos a practicar.

Si yo no estaba seguro antes, ahora lo estaba. Bella tenía un don raro.

O) (O

Como dije, todo estaba saliendo mal ese día. Y hasta ese momento, mi oponente era el mejor golpeador. Yo había estado un poco tentativo en mi seguimiento y me había costado muy caro. Después de nueve hoyos, estaba tres abajo. Si no conseguía mi objetivo pronto, el partido se me escaparía entre los dedos.

Jasper sintió mi frustración y me recordó entre disparos que me mantuviera tranquilo y fiable, no era fácil cuando estabas perdiendo. Las palabras de Bella se repitieron en mi cabeza. Ella tenía razón, yo quería ganar ese partido. Por otra parte, debería ganar ese partido. Ella había estado siguiéndome a lo largo de las líneas laterales, pero manteniendo su distancia, pero en el décimo hoyo, aproveché la oportunidad para buscarla.

—Hola —le dije con fuerza.

—Hola, de nuevo —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo con Alice?

—Claro, pero ese no es realmente el punto.

No, por supuesto que no. A diferencia de muchos de los otros espectadores que venían exclusivamente para su propio entretenimiento, incluyendo el grupo de chicas fans y rabiosas que parecían estar siguiéndonos a Jas y a mí durante todos nuestros partidos en casa, Bella en realidad había venido a apoyarme.

—Mi palo me está matando hoy —admití con pesar.

—Profecía auto cumplida. ¿Te das cuenta de que no estás ni siquiera cerca de lo que parecías estar esta mañana cuando estabas practicando?

—Escúchate, unas pocas lecciones y ahora tú eres la profesional —le dije a la ligera.

—Resulta que tengo un excelente profesor —me contestó.

—Muy bien, Doc, ¿cuál es tu diagnóstico?

—El paciente está tratando desesperadamente de curarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no finges que me estás enseñando el trazo fluido? ¿Que sólo estamos tú y yo en el campo practicando? Golpea suave, la cabeza del palo hacia el agujero, no levantes la cabeza hasta que…

—¿Has oído que la pelota ha estado cerca del agujero?

—Sí. —Ella sonrió brillantemente.

Fortificado por los últimos nueve hoyos, di un suspiro profundo esperando quitar todos esos pensamientos negativos que me habían plagado antes.

—Gracias, Doc —le dije.

—Haz que me sienta orgullosa, compañero.

 **~BPOV~**

Puse mi dedo anular sobre los otros dos para tener suerte. Mis nudillos estaban blancos, mis dedos estaban fuertemente cruzados mientras Edward se dirigía a golpear. Yo quería, desesperadamente, ser la solución a sus problemas.

Su movimiento fue suave y seguro. Él hundió la pelota en el hoyo dieciocho para ganar y, de repente, una deslumbrante sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Edward. Él se agachó para recoger su pelota del agujero y la sostuvo en su mano izquierda en señal de saludo silencioso dirigido directamente a mí. Las chicas en el banquillo se volvieron locas, saltando y animando, pero yo sabía que el gesto era para mí. Puse el pulgar hacia arriba y él me guiñó el ojo bajo su gorra verde.

Estaba hecha papilla.

O) (O

Los chicos estaban eufóricos, salieron del hoyo dieciocho, después de haber dado la mano a sus adversarios y haberse dado un medio abrazo para celebrarlo. Edward salió detrás de Jasper, moviéndose rápidamente de pie frente a mí, pero luego pareció que no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer. Como de costumbre, su compañero de habitación habló por él.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto, Bella? —Jasper se iluminó desde detrás de Edward—. Nunca puedes faltar a uno de los partidos de Edward.

Edward se sonrojó con timidez y bajó su hombro para que la bolsa se deslizara hasta el suelo. Estaba intentando sujetarme a mí misma en ese momento. Durante los dos últimos hoyos había estado fantaseando con nada más que ver a un victorioso Edward aquí. Edward me tiró exuberantemente en sus brazos, compartiendo su júbilo y su éxito conmigo.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, nuestros pies casi se tocaban.

—Bella, yo…

—¡Oh, Edward! ¿Podemos tener tu autógrafo? ¡Eres tan increíble! ¿Podrías firmar tu pelota para mí? ¡Ven a tomar una copa con nosotras!

Una manada de fans se abrió paso en medio de nosotros, literalmente, golpeándome fuera del camino. Vi a Edward lanzarme una mirada de disculpa antes de permitir que su entusiasmo le consumiera. Yo di un paso más atrás mientras Edward pacientemente firmaba cada cosa que ellas le pedían que firmara. Bolas, programas, camisetas, gorras. Que desvergonzadas.

Me aparté de la gente por un brazo firme en mi codo.

—Bella, ignóralas —me instó Alice—. Vamos, los chicos van a reunirse con nosotros en la pizzería y, cuando ellas hayan acabado... ugh, saldremos de aquí.

De todos modos, era una estúpida fantasía. Chicas como yo no conseguíamos brazos como los de Edward envueltos alrededor de nosotras.

O) (O

—¿Qué ingredientes te gustan en tu pizza?

—Voy a comer una ensalada. —Hice una mueca, lista para el ataque habitual de preguntas.

—Está bien —dijo Alice fácilmente—. Por cierto, te ves fantástica. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido ya?

—Alrededor de ocho kilos.

—Wow, Bella, eso es increíble. ¡Debes sentirte como una persona nueva! —dijo alegremente.

La verdad era que no me sentía así. Me sentía como la yo de antes. El chico que me gustaba estaba fuera recopilando los números de teléfono de chicas guapas que lo podían excitar de una manera que yo nunca debería ni soñar.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta a Alice.

—He perdido una talla de pantalón, así que conseguí algo de ropa la semana pasada.

La campana de las puertas se escuchó y entraron Jasper y Edward, parecía que ambos acababan de resistirse a un tornado. Lo que, de hecho, ellos habían hecho. A Jasper se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a Alice, entró rápidamente y le dio un beso en señal de saludo.

—Hola, Pixie. Lo siento. ¡Las fans quieren lo que las fans quieren!

Ella lo perdonó al instante, si es que había algo que perdonar.

—He pedido para vosotros peperoni y salchichas —les informó a los dos, deslizando una jarra de cerveza en la mano de Jasper.

—¡Gracias, nena, estoy muerto de hambre!

Edward se veía adorable, la gorra estaba de lado en su pelo revuelto y su camiseta estaba completamente fuera del pantalón. Estaba usando la expresión de un niño que había llegado tarde a casa para la cena. Se escabulló en el asiento entre Jasper y yo y cogió una Coca-Cola Light con gratitud. Mientras se acercó a su bebida, pude ver los números garabateados hasta en su antebrazo derecho. Diez dígitos, para ser exactos. Me pilló mirándolo y giró su brazo avergonzado.

—¿Nuevas amigas? —bromeé con la esperanza de que los celos que sentía no se escurrieran entre nosotros.

—Son cada vez más audaces. Pensé que si firmaba mi nombre un par de veces se irían al siguiente chico —afirmó rotundamente.

Jasper dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada.

—Oh, eres como un bebé en el bosque. Con tu victoria de hoy has llegado al top ten de nuestra lista. Amigo, es mejor que te acostumbres a firmar autógrafos y a recolectar números de teléfono. ¡Por no hablar de cartas de admiradoras y llamadas de agentes!

Alice se animó:

—¿Tú has estado recibiendo llamadas de agentes, Jazzy?

Pero yo me quedé atascada en los números de teléfono y en el correo de las fans.

Nuestro pedido estaba en el mostrador y Jasper y Alice saltaron para conseguir la comida. Yo me puse de pie para ayudar, pero Edward puso su mano en mi antebrazo.

—¡Bella, espera! —rápidamente apartó su mano y yo me deslicé hacia abajo en mi asiento—. Por favor —dijo con más suavidad—. Antes de que vuelvan, realmente quiero darte las gracias por hoy. Por estar allí, por lo que me has dicho... eso me ayudó mucho.

 _¡Comeos eso, fangirls!_

 **^EPOV^**

Y si estuviera siendo realmente honesto, añadiría: "Y por todo lo de esta mañana".

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward —ella dijo.

—Bella, ¿en serio esta es tu cena? —dijo Jasper, dejando su ensalada con pollo a la parrilla delante de ella—. He pedido las salsas y el chico me ha dicho que sólo querías rodajas de limón —dijo incrédulo.

—¡Cállate ya, insensible! —Alice le advirtió—. ¿Sabías que Bella ya ha perdido ocho kilos en sólo un mes? ¡Ella debe estar haciendo algo bien!

Bella se vio avergonzada por la atención que ahora se centraba en sus hábitos alimenticios y en su cuerpo.

—¿Ocho kilos? —Jasper comentó—. Eso es un gran logro. ¿Qué vas a hacer para entrenar la fuerza?

Y ahora estaba cabreado. No sólo porque él estuviera haciéndola sentir incómoda, sino también porque estaba pisando peligrosamente mis propios planes para ayudar a Bella.

Le di una patada a Jasper por debajo de la mesa y él me miró con curiosidad. Lo callé con mis ojos mientras me metía la pizza en mi boca, saboreando tranquilamente el pepperoni y la salchicha.

Alice se tomó un descanso de su pizza de brócoli y espinaca para molestar a Jasper.

—¡Tal vez deberías ver lo que estás comiendo ahí, señor Pepperoni y Rolling Rock!

Jasper no estaba ni un poco ofendido. Él se rió y dijo:

—No te preocupes, Pixie. Riley se encargará de eso mañana.

—¿Quién es Riley? —Bella preguntó.

Tomé mi oportunidad de saltar en la conversación.

—Una de las ventajas de ser un atleta en Holden es el acceso a un entrenador personal. Desde que estoy aquí, he ganado unos diez kilos de músculo gracias a Riley.

—Bueno, eso suena un poco contraproducente —dijo Bella.

Jasper se ahogó con su cerveza.

—Ouch, hermano —me dijo.

—¿Qué he dicho? —ella preguntó, mirando entre nosotros con curiosidad.

—Creo que sólo has insultado los seis abdominales de Edward, Bella —Alice dijo amablemente.

Jasper se cubrió su boca con el puño, fingiendo estornudar y murmuró:

—Ocho abdominales. Ocho.

Golpeé a Jasper de nuevo, esa vez más fuerte. Corta. Ya.

Al parecer, Jasper no se inmutó y tomó represalias.

—¿Por qué no se los muestras, Edward?

¿Qué mierda?

—Vamos, chicos, la gente está comiendo aquí —le dije suavemente, con la esperanza de dejar el tema.

—Creo que es una gran idea —soltó Alice—. Estarías haciéndole un favor a Bella, quiero decir, si ella nunca antes ha visto de cerca los beneficios del entrenamiento de fuerza...

Jasper resopló:

—Sí, va a ser algo así como un anuncio de servicio público.

—Estás avergonzándonos a los dos —le declaré—. Ya basta. —Me arriesgué y le di un vistazo a Bella. Ella estaba comiendo su ensalada, su cara era una máscara perfecta de indiferencia.

 **~BPOV~**

¿Me gustaría ver los ocho abdominales de Edward? Maldita sea, sí. Pero era evidente que ese no era el momento o el lugar para eso. Enterré aún más esos deseos insatisfechos, escuchando de nuevo la advertencia de Rosalie de que los sentimientos no expresados tendían a salir cuando menos lo esperabas.

Jasper y Alice dejaron algo de dinero y se fueron a "celebrarlo".

—Voy a tener que ir a por mis notas de Psicología en unos quince minutos —Edward gritó en señal de advertencia mientras Jasper envolvía su brazo alrededor de Alice y tiraba de ella a través de la puerta.

Él estaba moviendo la cabeza lentamente mientras arrugaba la servilleta y la tiraba sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué siento como que te debo unas quince disculpas ahora mismo?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué? —Francamente, él parecía miserable. No, así no debía estar una persona después de ganar un partido importante.

Él se vio el brazo de nuevo y se lamentó:

—Esa estúpida chica. Creo que ha utilizado un permanente. Dios, voy a tener que darme cinco duchas antes de que esto se quite.

Yum, gracias por la visión.

—Supongo que ella querría dejar su huella en ti.

—Debe ser así cómo se siente una mujer embarazada cuando gente al azar va y le frota el vientre.

—¿Te han frotado el vientre? —dije con fingido horror.

Me miró agudamente.

—Casi me arrancan la camisa, Bella. Han estado lo suficientemente cerca.

—Lo siento —le dije, debidamente castigada—. ¿En general no es ese el tipo de comportamiento que les gusta a los chicos de tu edad?

Él se puso de pie súbitamente, empujando la silla de aluminio con la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

—¿Lista para irte?

—Claro —murmuré, preguntándose cómo salvar la situación.

O) (O

Caminamos en silencio de nuevo a su dormitorio, pero no en nuestro cómodo silencio como de costumbre. Él tenía sus manos metidas profundamente en sus bolsillos y yo tuve que luchar sólo para mantenerme un paso por detrás. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me advirtió:

—Es posible que desees esperar aquí. —Él tocó con firmeza y gritó—: ¡Voy a entrar!

Girando la llave y metiéndose en un movimiento rápido, Edward se dirigió directamente a su escritorio con la vista al frente. Cogió su montoncito de notas de Psicología, se dio la vuelta y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él.

—¿Todavía quieres hacer esto, Bella? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú? — _Tú eres el que está enfadado y molesto._

—Sí. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

Mi habitación era la opción obvia, pero ¿y si Rose estaba ahí tratando de acabar su trabajo? ¿Y si no lo estaba? ¿Podría manejar tener a Edward Cullen en mi habitación, sentado en mi escritorio, llenando mi espacio con sus cosas?

¿Era la biblioteca un lugar mejor? Fuera lo que fuera lo que había entre nosotros en ese momento, tendríamos que mantenerlo a un lado en un espacio público. Tendría que compartirlo de nuevo con el resto de la población femenina de Holden, al menos las que estuvieran en la biblioteca.

—Un segundo —le dije, enviándole a Rose un mensaje rápido.

 _ **¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedo estudiar en la habitación con Edward por un rato?**_

 _ **Estoy con Emmett. Envíame un mensaje cuando acabéis. Estudiad mucho. *guiño***_

Rodé los ojos hacia el teléfono.

—Rose está con Emmett. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?

—Está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Por supuesto, él no sería torturado por esa decisión. Para él eran sólo una mesa y dos sillas. Y un cerebro extra.

 **^EPOV^**

¿Cuál era el problema de Jasper en la cena? No era por lo general tan despistado o arrogante. ¡Fue totalmente vergonzoso!

La frustración se estaba produciendo y yo sabía que estaba irritable. Y encima de eso, me sentía terriblemente culpable, porque ahí estaba Bella, renunciando a todo su día y noche por mí, y yo estaba realmente enfadado con ella. No, no enfadado, sino decepcionado. Creo que eso era peor.

¿Era eso realmente lo que ella pensaba de mí? ¿Que yo era como cualquier otro chico de mi edad? ¿Que mi meta en la vida era ser mutilado por chicas al azar que no podían dar una mierda por lo que yo era? ¿Que yo había traído a propósito ese tipo de atención? ¿Que debería sentirme jodidamente agradecido por ello?

¿Y ahora se suponía que debía estar ahí, atrapado como un león enjaulado y aprendiendo esos conceptos extraños en mi cabeza? Me recordó a la vez que cuidé al bebé de mi vecino y me hicieron darle de comer puré de guisantes. Traté y traté de meterle la comida hervida en su boca, pero nada de lo que hiciera le quitaría el sello de sus labios. Llamé a mi madre desesperado y ella se rió y me dijo que le sujetara la nariz. Así que traté de hacer eso y cuando finalmente abrió la boca, rápidamente le metí los guisantes. Recordé la mirada de traición en su cara después de eso. Dos segundos más tarde, él me lanzó los guisantes a la cara, a mi ropa y a mi pelo. Tardé una semana en sentir finalmente que mi cabello estaba limpio.

—¿Disonancia Cognitiva? —dijo Bella.

Negué con la cabeza. Puré de guisantes. Ella puso el índice en la pila con todos los otros términos que yo no podía recordar.

—¿Edward? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Giré la cabeza y realmente la miré por primera vez desde la cena. Ella estaba dolida también. No había manera de que fuéramos a ser productivos.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —le sugerí—. No creo que el helado esté en tu lista de cosas para tomar en los descansos de estudio, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se supone que debo premiarme a mí misma con dulces sin calorías —ella dijo el consejo de Rose.

—¿Qué podría ser eso? —pregunté, aliviado de que el peso pareciera estar levantándose.

—Dar un paseo con una amiga —dijo ella, vigilando mi respuesta.

—Entonces un paseo.

Tan pronto como salimos, ella comenzó:

—Mira, te dije algo equivocado antes. Realmente lo siento.

—Yo siento haber estado tan molesto —le reconocí. Y lo sentía. Pero todavía estaba molesto—. Supongo que pensé que me conocías mejor como para suponer que no me gusta ese tipo de atención.

—Es sólo que nunca se me ocurrió que alguien como tú no quisiera que chicas pulularan por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Y cómo soy yo? —Me preparé para la respuesta que temía: el deportista tonto. Yo sabía que ella no iba a decirlo así, era demasiado amable, pero eso era lo que iba a decir.

—Sensible, dulce, elegante, correcto... — _Está bien_ —. Con ocho abdominales, por lo que he oído.

Y eso me recordó a una de las disculpas que le debía.

—Dios, Bella, siento que antes Jasper haya actuando como un idiota. En realidad no es así.

—Creo que sus abdominales no son tan impresionantes como los tuyos, él está un poco celoso.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Yo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero ella no lo sabía.

—Fácil. Si él hubiera querido mostrarme un cuerpo bien esculpido, podría simplemente haberse levantado su propia camiseta, pero él sabía que su punto sería mejor si conseguía que tú me mostraras los tuyos.

Tuve que reír en voz alta por su lógica. Una vez más, ella me había dado el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?

 **~BPOV~**

Bueno, toda esa charla sobre los abdominales de Edward estaba empezando a hacer que me sintiera un poco mareada. Rompí mis propias reglas y me lancé.

—Así que, ¿cuál es la gran cosa acerca de tus abdominales, Edward?

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, son bastante espectaculares.

Yo dejé de caminar y, antes de que él se diera cuenta, ya había dado dos pasos más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Vamos, Edward. ¿Vas a hacer que te lo pida? —Mis manos estaban sudorosas, mi corazón estaba golpeando contra mi pecho. No podía creer que acabara de pedirle a ese chico que se levantara la camiseta. Pero él había estado bromeando. ¡Mierda, yo sonaba exactamente igual que James!

De repente, estuve horrorizada.

—No importa. Dios, eso ha sido raro. Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió como esa sonrisa de Jasper de no preocuparse por nada. Seguimos caminando.

—Por lo tanto, ¿sabes el beneficio real del entrenamiento de la fuerza, no?

—¿No es para enseñar los abdominales y los brazos?

Él se rió.

—No. Cuando conviertes tu... uh...

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿tienes miedo de decir la palabra "grasa"?

—Bueno, al convertir la grasa en músculo, aumenta tu metabolismo, lo que hace que pierdas peso más rápido. Además, fortalece tu cuerpo. —Señaló vagamente a su cintura y sonrió—. Es ideal para jugar al golf.

—Está bien, está bien. Estoy convencida.

—¡Genial! Si está bien contigo, Bella, realmente me gustaría hablar con Riley para que te acepte como cliente. Es fantástico. Sé que realmente te va a gustar.

—Edward, yo nunca podría trabajar en tu área…

—No, él tiene un espacio privado en el otro lado del campus. Es un gimnasio de Terapia Física.

—¿Cuánto cobra? —Charlie era un trabajador público y la única razón por la que pudimos hacer la matrícula y pagar la pensión fue por mi pobre beca académica.

—Yo no quiero decírtelo en este momento. Sólo necesito saber que tu mente está abierta antes de que te recomiende.

—Mi mente está abierta, pero mi bolsillo es pequeño.

—Yo no creo que él vaya a dejar que eso sea un obstáculo. Vamos a ver lo que dice.

—Gracias, Edward.

O) (O

—Ya está. No hay más cartas en la pila de "no lo sé". ¡Has aprendido todo!

—Gracias a ti —dijo él mientras recogía.

—Lo que sea, Edward. Si me quieres dar todo el crédito, adelante. Obtén una buena calificación mañana.

—Nos vemos en la clase, y gracias de nuevo —dijo caminando por la habitación y llegando a la manivela—. Oh, por cierto, Bella...

Me giré hacia la voz.

—¿Sí?

Él tenía su mochila en el hombro y el pulgar enganchado casualmente debajo de la correa para mantenerla en su lugar. Con la otra mano, de repente, levantó su camiseta hasta llegar a su cuello y se meneó juguetonamente para enseñar sus abdominales.

—¡Tu tratamiento no calórico por estar tan bien esta noche!

¡Sí, eso era mucho mejor que el helado! Santa madre de los músculos abdominales, _¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me estás torturando, Edward Cullen?_

Él estaba sonriendo como un tonto, esperando ver mi reacción. Yo mantuve la calma, como si él no me estuviera enseñando la Octava Maravilla del Mundo. Como si yo no me fuera a imaginar lo que había debajo de esa camiseta cada vez que lo mirara a partir de ahora. Como si yo no quisiera correr hacia allí en ese momento y probar cómo de duros estaban esos músculos cubiertos de piel suave y sentirlos bajo mis dedos. Como si yo no estuviera preocupada de tener una pequeña gota de baba bajando por la barbilla.

—Muchas gracias por no hacer eso en la pizzería, Edward.

 **^EPOV^**

 _ **El examen de Psicología ha sido cosa fácil. Sé buena mientras estoy fuera. ¡Permítete otra recompensa! E**_

 _ **¡Me alegra oír que ha salido bien! Recuerda, la cabeza del palo dirigida hacia el agujero... B**_

—Esa debe ser Bella —dijo Jasper, poniendo la bolsa en el compartimento encima de nuestras cabezas y apretándome contra la ventana.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo déjame durante un minuto.

—Al parecer, fui un idiota ayer y os debo a ambos una disculpa.

—Supongo que puedo agradecerle a Alice que te ilustrara, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Díselo a Bella.

—Díselo tú a Bella —le dije, entregándole mi teléfono.

Tecleó un mensaje y recibió una respuesta. Riendo, me lo devolvió de nuevo.

 _ **Edward, ¿estás pretendiendo ser Jasper? B**_

 _ **No, era Jasper siendo Jasper. Pero ahora me tienes de nuevo. E**_

 _ **OK, dale las gracias y que no se preocupe, por favor. B**_

—Ella dice que no te preocupes. Te perdona.

—Ella es una gran chica.

—Sí —le respondí, deslizando el teléfono en mi bolsillo delantero.

—Por lo tanto, ¿es ella la razón por la que no vamos a encontrar a ninguna chica esta noche?

—¿Qué? No, Jas. Con Bella o sin Bella, eso es un error.

—Está bien —respondió y entonces se puso sus auriculares, encendió su iPod y cerró los ojos.

Jodido Jas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene! Besos :)**


	7. Ensayo persuasivo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, siento la tardanza pero estoy con una tendinitis en la mano derecha y es difícil hacer cosas. Hoy voy algo mejor y por eso os subo el capi, igual esta semana os subo otro para compensar la semana pasada ;)**

 **Bueno, pues aquí os lo dejo, que lo disfrutéis y gracias por seguirme :)**

.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

 **Capítulo 7: Ensayo persuasivo**

 **~BPOV~**

—Bueno, estoy muy satisfecho de que algunos de vosotros os hayáis dado cuenta de lo brillante que soy —dijo el profesor Banner, pasándonos de nuevo nuestros trabajos—. Y los demás de vosotros evidentemente todavía estáis tratando de averiguar lo que se supone que sois hablando con vuestros compañeros.

El profesor Banner me dio mi trabajo y tan pronto como leí sus comentarios, lo puse en la mano extendida de Edward.

" _Está claro que vuestra relación es un modelo para la clase. ¡Seguid con el buen trabajo, vosotros dos! Buen trabajo evaluando vuestras fortalezas y debilidades, así como el tuyo propio, señorita Swan. A (de nuevo)_ _"._

Y Edward hizo lo mismo. _"_ _Estoy de acuerdo con tu conclusión,_ _señor_ _Cullen, y estoy contento de que los dos estéis poniendo mucho esfuerzo en el proceso de revisarlo por parejas. Puntos sólidos y bien respaldados con excelentes ejemplos. Estás mostrando una promesa real. A_ _"_ _._

—Ahí están algunos de los desajustes más interesantes de la semana...

O) (O

—Esta semana, cada uno de vosotros va a escribir un ensayo persuasivo para convencer a vuestro público para que haga algo muy específico.

Risitas flotaron alrededor de la habitación antes de que Banner pidiera silencio.

—Por primera vez vais a escribir desde un punto de vista que no es el vuestro. Todos los temas disponibles para el ensayo figuran en esta caja y cada uno cogerá un papel a la salida. Necesitareis hacer una cantidad mínima de investigación.

Fue interrumpido por quejidos, pero no nos hizo caso y continuó:

—Estoy hablando de diez minutos en Internet, chicos. Digamos que vais a escribir para persuadir al gobierno de que no perfore en busca de petróleo en el Refugio Nacional de Vida Silvestre del Ártico. Con el fin de hacer un argumento convincente, necesitareis saber que los expertos creen que esto es sólo un suministro de aceite de seis meses. Hay un formato de hoja que se incluye con cada tema que explica exactamente cómo diseñar vuestro ensayo. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Edward se inclinó y me preguntó:

—¿Estás libre hoy de 15:45 a 17:15?

¿Otra hora y media con Edward?

—Por supuesto.

—Yo te recogeré. Usa algo cómodo para trabajar.

Oh, wow. Eso era real. Al instante mi cuerpo se inundó de ansiedad.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí —dijo—. Hablé con Riley anoche cuando volvimos. Él tiene clases para ti los lunes y viernes a las cuatro.

—Edward, yo…

—Bella, sé que estás nerviosa. Simplemente conoce a Riley. ¿Confías en mí, verdad?

Señor, ten piedad, lo hacía.

O) (O

Edward y yo fuimos los últimos en salir de la clase. Como el caballero que era, me dejó que cogiera un papel primero. "Convencer a los votantes de que es una buena idea para la tienda de comestibles que se le permita vender vino".

Y él sacó el último papel. "Convencer a tus padres para que puedas tener una iguana en tu habitación". Una enorme sonrisa se hizo cargo de toda la cara de Edward.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha salido que tienes esa cara de tonto?

Él me pasó su papel y yo le dejé el mío.

—El tuyo no es malo, pero el mío es un asco —me dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Si Emmett tuviera una iguana pasaría a ser una enciclopedia andante de razones por las que es genial tener animales domésticos.

—Caramba, mi vecino de al lado de casa es un borracho. Tal vez debería llamarlo.

—Funciona para mí —Edward se burló—. Escucha, no te vayas poniendo nerviosa desde ahora hasta las 15:45, ¿de acuerdo?

Demasiado tarde.

O) (O

A las 15:45 en punto, Edward dio un golpecito en mi puerta. La abrí con sentimientos encontrados. Él estaba sosteniendo sus manos sospechosamente en su espalda y me estaba mirando como si tuviera miedo de que yo me fuera a echar atrás.

—¿Hola? —dije casi preguntando.

—Te he traído un regalo —me dijo, sacando una botella de agua de aluminio color verde con el logo de Holden en ella.

—Gracias, Edward. Eso ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

—Es importante mantenerse hidratado. —Él cambió de mano y abrió su puño para revelar un pequeño paquete de ibuprofenos—. Tomate dos ahora —dijo tímidamente—. Confía en mí.

 **^EPOV^**

—Bella, este es Riley. Riley, Bella.

—Ven y siéntate —él ofreció. Bella estaba confusa porque no había nada en el estudio a excepción de bolas gigantes esparcidas por la habitación.

Decidido a calmarla, me comporté cómo él quería y tomé asiento en la parte superior de una de las bolas más grandes.

—Edward, ¿te vas a quedar? —Riley me preguntó.

—Hasta que Bella quiera que me vaya.

—Me parece bien —respondió mirando a Bella—. ¿Debemos dejar que se quede?

—Por ahora —ella respondió con cautela poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la bola más cercana a la mía. Se alejó rodando un poco y perdió su equilibrio, agitando los brazos a los lados reflexivamente. Yo le agarré la mano y la sostuve. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y retiró la mano tan pronto como estuvo estable. Riley miró todo ese intercambio con gran interés, pero no dijo una palabra.

Puso una pelota justo en frente de Bella y saltó con soltura.

—Bella, háblame de tus metas.

—Um —ella comenzó tímidamente—. Yo he estado perdiendo peso, sobre todo por caminar y hacer dieta. Supongo que me gustaría...

Ella me miró antes de continuar.

—Fortalecer mi interior, así finalmente podría vencer a Edward en el golf...

Resoplé por su humor inesperado.

—Y construir más masa muscular para poder comer comida de verdad otra vez.

Él le sonrió genuinamente.

—Bueno, dos de esas cosas son totalmente factibles...

Yo muy maduramente solté la lengua.

—... pero yo no esperaría comer lo que quisiera y seguir bajando de peso.

—¡HA! —ella se regodeó.

—¡HEY! —me quejé, sintiéndome totalmente traicionado por Riley.

—Está bien —dijo Riley—. Vamos a ser realistas. ¿Cuánto tiempo estás dispuesta a comprometerte con esto?

Bella respondió:

—Tengo tiempo. Dime tú.

—Bueno, me gustaría verte al menos dos veces a la semana y luego podemos ver si una tercera se justifica.

—Riley, tengo que ser muy honesta contigo —dijo ella—. Pagar por esto va a ser un tramo.

Riley golpeó sus pies suavemente contra el suelo hasta que su bola se alzó justo en frente de Bella.

—Bella, quiero ofrecerte un trato.

Los ojos de Bella fueron hacia mí. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, sólo que él se había comprometido a hacerlo viable. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, pidiéndole en silencio que le escuchara.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —preguntó ella con escepticismo.

—Edward me dijo que eres una gran entrenadora de la escritura.

Sus ojos se ajustaron hacia mí. Una vez más, me encogí de hombros.

—Hay un estudiante que entreno que necesita ayuda académica, pero no es elegible para la tutoría de Holden. ¿Estarías dispuesta a trabajar con él, tal vez un par de horas a la semana, a cambio de mi tiempo de entrenamiento?

—Supongo, pero… ¿por qué vas para este niño en particular? —preguntó ella. Me pareció justo.

—Él es mi hermano pequeño.

No pude explicarlo, pero en ese momento mi interior giró de una manera incómoda.

O) (O

Riley ayudó a Bella a mantener el equilibrio con la pelota para prepararla para su primera serie de ejercicios abdominales. Esperaba que recordara ser sensible al nerviosismo de Bella. Observé protectoramente mientras él manipulaba sus brazos y piernas y, en un momento dado, golpeó sus músculos abdominales.

—Bien, ahora aprieta aquí y levanta tus omoplatos.

—Espera un segundo —Bella le dijo a Riley, girando la cabeza hacia mí—. Tú te quedas, tú lo haces. ¡Depende de ti!

Estaba roto. Por un lado, aunque había advertido a Riley, para mi gusto él todavía parecía totalmente demasiado libre con las manos. Por otra parte, yo ya había hecho hoy mi trabajo y no era como si Riley fuera a dejarme hacer nada a medias, sobre todo cuando yo sería un ejemplo para Bella. Al final, puse mi fe en Riley.

—Creo que voy a dejar que vosotros dos paséis algún tiempo juntos. Nos vemos aquí a las cinco.

—Edward, no hace falta que me cuides.

—Es escoltar, no cuidar. Riley, sé amable. Bella, trabaja duro.

Mientras la puerta del estudio se cerró detrás de mí, Riley puso su mano sobre sus abdominales.

¿En qué estaba pensando yo?

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Puedes sentir este músculo trabajando? —Riley me preguntó mientras apretaba mi vientre después de algunas repeticiones.

Yo estaba tratando muy duro de no ser quejica, pero sentí la quemadura casi al instante. Con Edward saliendo de la habitación, no sentí la necesidad de enmascarar mi esfuerzo y mi dolor.

—Sí —soplé hacia fuera—. ¡Siento todo!

—Bien —dijo Riley, sus ojos bailaban alegremente—. Eso significa que lo estás haciendo correctamente. Tres más, por favor.

La tercera fue en realidad sólo media, pero Riley no hizo comentarios.

—Bien, ahora estira los músculos, así —dijo y me llevó al más delicioso tramo—. Respira, Bella. Deja que el músculo reciba un poco de oxígeno.

Justo cuando decidí que tal vez no odiaba tanto a Riley, dijo tres palabras que me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—Al otro lado ahora.

O) (O

—¿Así que eres una de esas personas que disfruta infligiendo dolor a los demás, no?

—No. —Se rió amablemente—. Yo soy una de esas personas que les gusta ayudar a otras personas a alcanzar sus objetivos.

—¿Así que tú eres el responsable de… los abdominales de Edward?

Sus cejas se alzaron por mi pregunta, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

—En realidad, Edward se encarga de eso. Ya sabes, él trabaja más duro que cualquier otro estudiante que entreno.

Lo que supuse que explicaría por qué él tenía dos... eh… abdominales más que Jasper.

—No estoy diciendo que viva del ejercicio. Pero cuando se pone a ello, está mucho tiempo, se pone manos a la obra y le dedica toda su atención. Ni una sola queja.

—¿Se supone que eso es una pista?

—Ya puedes bajar tu pierna —dijo, soltándome el tobillo—. Bella, no importa cuánto nos estiremos hoy, te va a doler. Estás trabajando nuevos músculos y ellos van a protestar al principio.

—Supongo que por eso Edward me ha dado el Advil antes.

Los labios de Riley se levantaron en una sonrisa.

—Último ejercicio, Bella. Vamos a hacer algunas flexiones.

—¿Vamos? —yo protesté con suavidad.

Riley se rió.

—Está bien, vas.

O) (O

—Bueno, aquí está el número de teléfono de Connor y su correo electrónico. Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que estarás en contacto con él. Estoy seguro de que vais a llevaros muy bien.

—Gracias de nuevo, Riley. Nos vemos el viernes.

Riley abrió la puerta para mí y yo salí para ver una versión un tanto apresurada de Edward en la sala de espera.

—Tal vez el viernes podrías dejarte a tu guardaespaldas en su casa —dijo Riley, riéndose de Edward.

 **^EPOV^**

Jodido Riley. La cautela de Bella con los hombres no era una broma para mí. Me había pasado la última media hora paseando. Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto. Traté de salir, incluso llegué hasta el final del bloque, antes de agitarme tanto que tuve que dar la vuelta y volver aquí. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero eso no hacía que la ansiedad desapareciera.

Finalmente me puse a descansar cuando la vi salir del estudio, pareciendo agotada, pero por lo demás se veía bien. Riley le tendió la mano y le dio la despedida tradicional cuando ella tomó su mano y la sacudió.

—Gran trabajo el de hoy, Bella.

No hubo ninguna duda por parte de Bella, ninguna reacción en absoluto a sus caricias, me di cuenta de la creciente confusión.

Volví de nuevo a la parte de la sesión en la que me fui, cuando Riley puso a Bella en varias posiciones, mostrándole los diferentes grupos musculares con un ligero golpe aquí y allá. No la vi estremecerse, ni una sola vez.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera aceptar su toque tan fácilmente mientras que el mío todavía la ponía nerviosa?

Un pensamiento más inquietante entró en mi cabeza sin ser invitado. Bella no se sentía incómoda con los hombres en general, se sentía incómoda conmigo, específicamente.

—Edward, ¿estás listo?

Alejé esa idea desagradable de mi cabeza y me reorienté.

—Claro. Vamos. Te veré el miércoles, Riley.

Abrí la puerta exterior para Bella y, como de costumbre, coloqué suavemente la mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella pasaba por delante de mí. Su respuesta fue instantánea e inconfundible. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo y ella se empujó hacia delante.

—Estoy sudorosa —dijo ella a modo de explicación.

 _Y tú totalmente me agobias_ , ella no agregó.

O) (O

En el camino de vuelta, traté de estar atento a la conversación, pero estaba completamente devastado por mi descubrimiento desagradable. Aquí yo tontamente imaginé que iba a ser quien restablecería la confianza de Bella con el sexo masculino y resultó que yo era quien le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Edward, ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. Tengo una gran prueba de matemáticas mañana —mentí.

—¿Cómo te va con Pre-Cálculo?

—Bien —mentí de nuevo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿no te sorprendió cuando esta mañana el profesor Banner sacó una pistola de su cajón y le dio a Angela en la cabeza?

—Ajá —murmuré.

—¡Edward!

Mi corazón latió salvajemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No importa. —Ella caminó en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una idea reconfortante apareció de repente. ¿Y si se trataba de Riley y no de mí? Podía apreciar las habilidades de Riley con el cuerpo humano y, en gran medida, con la mente humana. No sería nada raro que Riley fuera el único hombre al que Bella pudiera tolerar. Tal vez no era yo en absoluto. Mi corazón se aligeró un poquito.

Sólo tenía una muestra de mi experimento más científico. Para probar mi teoría, necesitaba un tercer hombre. Me llegó la inspiración.

—Bella, estaba pensando...

—Sí, esta noche puedo ver a través de tus orejas tus pensamientos.

—Ya que tengo que preguntarle a Emmett algunas cosas para mi trabajo y él está saliendo con tu compañera de cuarto y todo eso, quisiera saber si querrías ir a cenar mañana por la noche.

—¿Quieres decir los cuatro?

—Sí. ¿Estás libre?

—Claro, quiero decir, casi siempre como con Rose de todos modos. A ella le gusta "ayudarme a tomar decisiones saludables". —Ella utilizó las comillas en el aire para subrayar el sarcasmo de la frase.

Perfecto. Emmett era el chico más demostrativo que conocía. Aunque yo se lo pidiera, él no sería capaz de mantener sus grandes manos fuera de Bella. Era la única manera de poder estar seguro.

—Bueno. Se lo preguntaré a Emmett. Tú y Rose escoged el lugar.

—Está bien. Hey, Edward, gracias por presentarme a Riley. Tenías razón. Él es realmente genial.

Forcé una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Entonces, ¿todavía vendrás a practicar conmigo mañana?

—Por supuesto, Edward —dijo ella mientras llegábamos a su puerta—. Y gracias por mi nueva botella de agua.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos mañana.

 **~BPOV~**

—Connor, hola. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Tengo tu número por Riley.

— _Sí, él me dijo que me ibas a llamar. ¿Así que eres una especie de tutora de la escritura?_

—Bueno, no formalmente. Es que... bueno, es bastante fácil para mí y creo que soy bastante buena ayudando a la gente.

Connor se rió profundamente y en ese instante me recordó a Riley.

— _Él me dijo que serías modesta._

Tuve que sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres reunirte y hablar?

— _Yo voy a estar toda la noche escribiendo un programa informático. Entonces dormiré un poco antes de mis clases al mediodía. Oh, me gustaría verte antes de las 3 de mañana. Tengo que reescribir mi trabajo para mi clase de Gestión._

—Yo tengo clases de 9 a 13:00. Parece que el único momento en el que podríamos quedar sería antes de que te fueras a dormir por la mañana —dije en tono de broma.

— _Hey, eso realmente podría funcionar. ¿Podríamos reunirnos a las 7:30?_

Mi tiempo de practicar con Edward.

—Por supuesto. —No podía rechazarlo la primera vez que me necesitaba después de que Riley me hiciera esa oferta tan generosa. Sólo podía imaginar lo que normalmente cobraba por hora.

— _Muy bien. ¿Nos vemos fuera de la biblioteca a las 7:30?_

—Está bien. Oh, ¿cómo te reconoceré?

Él sonrió a la ligera.

— _Bueno, primero que nada, voy a ser el único tipo de pie fuera de la biblioteca a las 7:30 de la mañana. Y_ _,_ _en segundo lugar, me han dicho que me parezco mucho a mi hermano, por lo que sólo tienes que buscar un tipo muy guapo, con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre._

—Lo tengo. —Está bien, así que fue una pregunta un poco tonta—. Hasta entonces, Connor.

— _Hasta luego._

 _ **Edward, lo siento, tengo que cancelar lo de mañana por la mañana. He quedado con el hermano de Riley, Connor, en ese momento. Estaremos listas para la cena a las 18:30 en el O'Hara. Nos vemos allí. B**_

 _ **Bella, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en la cena. E**_

 **^EPOV^**

Nunca había estado atrapado en la marca de treinta centímetros durante tanto tiempo. No había hundido más de tres en una fila. Era totalmente ridículo. Todo era culpa de Bella.

No, era mi culpa.

Fue mi idea llevarla a Riley y ahora todo estaba en mal estado. En lugar de pasar tiempo conmigo, ella estaba ayudando a Connor. Por lo que sabía, Connor era el garbanzo negro de la familia. Tal vez no se parecía en nada a Riley, no tiene el mismo gusto que Bella y no estaba en contacto con ella en ese momento en el que yo estaba golpeando otro tiro.

Frustrado con mis repetidos fracasos, metí mi palo en mi bolso y acerqué las pelotas. Golpear algunas pelotas me ayudaría a trabajar con mi tensión.

O) (O

Yo presté menos atención de la habitual en Pre-Cálculo, pero cuando el doctor Bender pasó de nuevo los exámenes parciales, tomé nota de mi menos C. Estaba seguro de que Bella me podría salvar en esa clase también, pero yo era demasiado orgulloso para pedírselo. ¿Ella tenía que saber todas mis debilidades? Además, ella ahora tenía un nuevo estudiante que ayudar, yo no era su única preocupación.

Metí mis apuntes de matemáticas en la mochila y estaba cerrando la cremallera cuando sentí una mano firme en el hombro.

—Edward, ¿tienes un segundo?

—Por supuesto, doctor Bender.

Él se sentó en la silla junto a mí y yo me volví a sentar.

—Edward, he notado que las cosas están empezando a ir por un espiral descendente.

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Tenía razón.

—No quiero ver cómo fracasas. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas para entender mis conferencias?

—A veces —le reconocí—. El ritmo de la clase es muy rápido.

—Eres siempre bienvenido a venir a verme en horario de oficina. O si lo deseas, sin duda puedo recomendarte un buen tutor para ti.

—Creo que es mejor hablar con un profesor particular —dije rotundamente. ¿No podía hacer nada por mí mismo? Oh sí, Jazz. Estoy haciéndolo muy bien en Historia del Jazz. Era un buen oyente o eso parecía.

El doctor Bender me miró a los ojos antes de sacar una lista corta de su bolsillo.

—Los dos primeros son los mejores, pero puede que ya estén completos.

—Está bien. Gracias —le dije, poniéndome de pie y metiendo el papel en mi bolsillo.

Él se puso de pie a mi lado.

—Estás en un punto crítico aquí, Edward. Trabaja para salir de esto. Sé que puedes.

—Sí, señor. Lo intentaré. —Me sentí alentado por su charla.

—Muy bien. Bien —dijo él, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro de nuevo.

 **~BPOV~**

—El perro herido brilla intensamente en la medianoche.

—¿Eh?

—¿Bella?

—¿Connor?

—Sí, hola. Sólo estaba bromeando. Lo siento, he estado despierto toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?

Me encantaba su sentido del humor y tampoco era difícil de mirar. Decidí que había hecho un muy buen negocio. Tenía la oportunidad de trabajar de forma gratuita con un apuesto y talentoso hombre y pasar tiempo con su aún más guapo e ingenioso hermano pequeño a cambio. ¿Cuál era el chiste?

O) (O

—Bueno, sin duda estás brillante y animada esta noche —dijo Rose mientras nos vestíamos para la cena.

—¡Me siento muy bien hoy!

—Bueno, te ves muy bien, también, Bella. ¡Diez kilos, un gran hito, B! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Y vamos a celebrarlo esta noche con pieles de patatas, búfalo, nachos y un gran brownie, ¿verdad?

—Ahora dímelo sinceramente, Bella, ¿esa pequeña fantasía te haría sentir mejor o peor?

—Buen punto —le reconocí. Le sorprendí dándome una mirada evaluativa—. ¿Qué?

—Tus vaqueros te están un poco sueltos, pero se ven bien. Pero lo de encima no funciona para ti. Tu nueva forma merece algo más ceñido al cuerpo…

Ella empezó a abrir cajones y me di cuenta con un sobresalto de que me iba a dar algo. Era un pequeño milagro incluso poder considerar el compartir la ropa con mi compañera de habitación en perfecta forma. Ella sostenía un suéter de cachemira de manga corta que nunca le había visto puesto y me di cuenta, cuando me lo tiró, que aún tenía la etiqueta puesta.

—El azul no es mi color. Si te gusta, es tuyo.

Ansiosa por vivir esa fantasía de hacer algo tan absolutamente normal como compartir la ropa de mi compañera de cuarto de la universidad, me quité mi camiseta y me puse el jersey por encima de mi cabeza. Era de lejos la más suave, sedosa y fina pieza de ropa que se había puesto mi cuerpo. Milagrosamente, no estaba demasiado apretada alrededor de mis brazos, mis pechos, mi cuello o mi cintura. Incluso antes de que pudiera llegar al espejo, Rose estaba en mi cara, saltando arriba y abajo, diciéndome lo increíble que me veía.

Fui corriendo al espejo para confirmar sus elogios y, de repente, vi a un cisne donde antes había un patito feo. Rose se movió a mi lado y puso su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Considéralo tu tratamiento no calórico para la noche. ¡Disfruta, cariño!

O) (O

Edward y Emmett estaban esperando en la puerta cuando llegamos. Emmett estaba exuberante.

—¡Rosalita! —reverberó mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos, como si no hubieran pasado toda la tarde juntos. Al instante sentí que algo le pasaba a Edward.

Estaba vestido sin cuidado, cosa que no era habitual en él. Su camiseta estaba mitad dentro, mitad fuera de sus pantalones, estaba desordenado y de manera desigual. Su cabello estaba sobresaliendo en todas las direcciones. Y tenía la mirada perdida en su rostro.

Sabía que algo estaba extraño anoche en nuestro camino de vuelta, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente alarmada.

—¿Edward?

 **^EPOV^**

Incluso el habitual Emmett que nunca observaba se dio cuenta de mi aspecto cuando entré al O'Hara.

—¿Qué pasa con ese pelo loco, hermano? ¿Estás probando un nuevo look?

—Sí, se llama "he tenido un mal día". ¿Podrías dejarlo, por favor?

—Está bien, tómalo con calma. Dime lo peor que te ha pasado hoy.

—Está bien, mamá —le respondí, porque él había utilizado las tácticas favoritas de nuestra madre para tratar con un hijo infeliz o un marido, para el caso—. Estoy a punto de caer académicamente.

—Alto ahí —dijo—. Eso es bastante malo.

—Exactamente. —Lo cual realmente era una buena cosa, porque rápidamente me di cuenta de que todo el resto de mis cosas malas tenían que ver con Bella y yo realmente no me sentía bien compartiéndolas con Emmett.

—¿En qué clase?

—Pre-Cálculo.

—¿Se puede arreglar?

—Yo creo que sí. Bender me ha dado el nombre de algunos tutores y he quedado con uno mañana por la tarde.

—Está bien, suena como si estuvieras hablando de negocios. Estarás bien —me tranquilizó, golpeando su carnosa mano contra mi hombro. Ese parecía ser el pasatiempo favorito de todos en esos días, por lo que me di cuenta.

—Aquí vienen las chicas —me advirtió—. Pon tu cara de felicidad.

Miré por las grandes cristaleras a la calle. Vi la cabeza rubia de Rose y, junto a ella, un suéter azul de excelente aspecto con una cabeza de pelo castaño por encima de él.

¡Mierda! ¿Esa era Bella?

Había estado con ella casi todos los días desde hacía un par de semanas, pero me sentí como si me fuera a encontrar con ella por primera vez. No era fácil conciliar a la Bella que había llegado a conocer con la nueva cubierta brillante que mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar.

Vi a Emmett saludando a Rose y oí a Bella decir mi nombre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo fue tu examen de matemáticas?

Oh, sí, mi mentira de la noche anterior.

—No ha estado mal. ¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Connor?

—Me fue bien. Perdón por la cancelación. Era el único momento que podíamos quedar.

—No hay problema. Hey, ¿ese suéter es nuevo?

—Sí.

Rosalie escuchó la conversación.

—¿No se ve fabulosa? —Rose me preguntó directamente, señalando los hombros de Bella y todo lo demás en su suéter.

Como si necesitara que me lo dijera. Obligué a mis ojos a ir donde debían ir, estuve de acuerdo con entusiasmo.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella.

—Hey, ¿es tan suave como parece? —Emmett preguntó.

Y ahí estaba. Tres... dos... uno... ¡Contacto! Emmett abrazó a Bella con ambos brazos, la apretó con fuerza, luego procedió a frotar las manos arriba y abajo por la parte posterior de su jersey. Bella se rió de buena gana.

Y ahí estaba mi respuesta.

O) (O

—Está bien, ¿has terminado? Porque es suficientemente malo que la iguana tenga que estar en la sala mientras estamos... ya sabes. Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a estar hablando de eso durante toda la cena, podría haber acordado no venir.

—Vamos, Rosie, no seas así. Sabes que Ziggy te ama.

—De todos modos, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito. Lo sentimos, Rose. Espero que no te hayamos hecho perder el apetito.

Bella dijo:

—Bueno, puede que hayas terminado con tu investigación, pero yo no he empezado aún. Será mejor que me vaya. Rose, ¿te vienes?

—En realidad, yo…

—Ella va a ver a Ziggy conmigo, ¿verdad, cariño? —Rose rodó los ojos, pero se puso por debajo del brazo fornido de Emmett.

—Te llevaré de vuelta, Bella. — _S_ _i no estás muy descolocada por estar a solas conmigo_.

 **~BPOV~**

Volví a cuando Edward me dijo que la única cosa que él y Emmett tenían en común eran sus ojos. Él tenía tanta razón. Si Edward se hubiera sentido tan libre como Emmett para comprobar la textura de mi suéter. La única vez que parecía cómodo tocándome era cuando yo estaba con un palo de golf. Por eso renunciar a esa mañana con Edward fue un sacrificio para mí. Había decidido poner límites a Connor para que no volviera a suceder.

Edward estaba caminando medio paso detrás de mí, con las manos firmemente plantadas en sus bolsillos, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse. Era una pena.

—Te ves mucho más relajado ahora que cuando te vi por primera vez esta noche —comenté.

—No ha sido mi mejor día.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Para empezar, no podía golpear esta mañana.

—Oh.

—Quiero decir, nada en absoluto.

Sabía que no debería sentirme feliz por eso, pero mis labios estaban levantándose en los bordes contra mi voluntad.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te enseñé? —le tomé el pelo.

Él me golpeó en el hombro.

—Bueno, ¿qué más?

Él dejó de caminar y yo me giré hacia atrás. Uh-oh. Su mano derecha estaba detrás de su nuca. Algo grande le estaba molestando.

—He tenido examen de Pre-Cálculo hoy.

—Está bien —le dije, reconociendo sus mentiras anteriores—. ¿Tan mal ha ido?

—Bastante mal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Buscar un tutor, supongo.

—Yo tal vez podría…

—Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que podrías. Pero tengo que encargarme de esto... sin ti

—Oh. — _O_ _uch_.

—Bella, no quiero que empieces a verme como alguien a quien tienes que salvar. Quiero que seamos los compañeros igualitarios que Banner cree que somos. Las cosas se están poniendo muy desiguales.

Las cosas eran desiguales, pero Edward no tenía ni idea. No era justo que lo quisiera, que anhelara su tacto y que él no tuviera ni idea, ni ninguna necesidad por mí.

—Entiendo —le dije—. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de ayudarte.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué más?

—Emmett ha llegado a sentir tu suéter y yo no.

Santa madre de las confesiones.

 **^EPOV^**

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Al menos parte de ello. Yo no dije: "¿Por qué soy el único al que tienes miedo?", pero era un comienzo de todos modos.

Ella se sostuvo y yo tomé eso como un permiso. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y dejé que mis dedos los rozaran en pequeños círculos. La tela era tan suave, no podía dejar de pensar en la palabra _suave_. Ella sonrió un poco y se mantuvo inmóvil.

Mis dedos se arrastraron hacia abajo hasta llegar al final de sus mangas cortas. Me aparté definitivamente porque no quería aprovecharme y tocar su piel desnuda también. Ella parecía estar tolerando eso y yo no quería presionarla demasiado.

Me sorprendí cuando ella dio un paso hacia adelante. Una invitación. Yo respondí acariciando sus hombros con mis manos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro bajo que sonó como alivio. O tal vez placer. Ya no se trataba de sentir el suéter y los dos lo sabíamos.

Ella dio un paso más hacia adelante, por lo que estaba casi tocando mi pecho. Sus brazos estaban pegados a sus costados. Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por su espalda. Bajé mi cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Mis manos se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.

Ella dio un paso más hacia adelante. Me congelé. Cuidadosamente puso su mejilla contra mi pecho. Se trataba de un gesto muy íntimo.

Yo respondí automáticamente deslizando mis manos por su cintura. Ella se presionó en mí, descansando su peso sobre mi pecho. Yo acepté con gratitud su confianza y envolví mis brazos completamente alrededor de ella, atrayéndola a mí.

Mi día de mierda acababa convertirse en un día brillante.

 **~BPOV~**

Mientras yo viviera, nunca olvidaría ese momento.

O) (O

—Me gusta la forma en la que has aceptado los hechos que Emmett te ha dicho y los hayas retorcido para satisfacer tus necesidades. Pero sigo pensando que tienes que convencerme de que vas a hacerte cargo de ese animal tú mismo. Demuestra que eres responsable. Hacer algo, recuerda, no eres realmente tú.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—¿Estás insinuando que no podía encontrar pruebas a partir de mi propia infancia?

—No, estoy bastante segura de que podrías —le dije con sinceridad—. Mira. Vuélvete loco —le dije entregándole mi esquema.

Él tomó su ahora familiar pose mientras consideraba mis puntos: sentado en su asiento, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra rodilla, su mano izquierda frotaba su barbilla inconscientemente. Era bastante terrible enmascarando sus emociones, por lo que pude decir que no le gustaba algo que estaba leyendo.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y dijo:

—¿De verdad crees que el riesgoso aumento de los menores comprando alcohol vale la pena para salvar a las amas de casa de un viaje a la tienda de licores?

No pude contener mi sonrisa cuando respondí.

—No, realmente no lo creo.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo, pero creo que es mejor ser más convincente.

—Al parecer. —Me devolvió mi artículo de nuevo.

No habíamos hablado de lo que pasó anoche y, supuse, que no íbamos a hacerlo. Eso estaba bien para mí. Yo no necesitaba ponerle un nombre. Edward me sostuvo y, tal vez, lo haría otra vez pronto.

—¿Vas a ser capaz de practicar conmigo mañana? —preguntó.

—Sí. He quedado con Connor para esta tarde.

—Oh. Bien. Eso es realmente bueno. Así que entonces te veré por la mañana. —Sonó sorprendido y me maravillé de cómo él no sabía lo adicta que era a estar cerca de él.

 **^EPOV^**

Casi tenía miedo de preguntarle si ella le daría clase a Connor de nuevo por la mañana. Nunca esperé que nuestra experiencia de practicar una sola vez se convirtiera en un ritual de dos veces por semana. Y, desde luego, no esperaba estar completamente descentrado cuando Bella no podía unirse a mí. Era curioso cómo a veces no veías las cosas que estaban justo en frente de ti.

Al igual que el hecho de que un suéter nuevo hizo que viera a Bella con nuevos ojos. Pero ahora que la había visto, no podía volver. Era muy hermosa y el hecho era que siempre lo había sido.

O) (O

—Lo gracioso es que yo acabo de decirle a Bella que eres mi aprendiz más centrado y aquí estás repitiendo lo mismo otra vez. Algo está fuera de ti últimamente —señaló Riley.

—Lo siento, Ri. —Puse mi cabeza en el juego. No era justo hacerle perder el tiempo y también era potencialmente peligroso. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Tenías razón sobre ella, por cierto. Bella es genial. Realmente disfrutamos de nuestra primera sesión. Tres más... dos... uno. Bien.

—Así que ella lo hizo —me informé.

—A Connor realmente le gusta también. Me dijo que después de sólo dos reuniones con Bella, ya se siente como si estuviera en la pista y siguiera adelante. Ella debe ser una especie de chica que hace milagros. Él siempre ha tenido muchos problemas con su escritura. Sesenta flexiones. Vamos.

Estaba abajo en el suelo y él no dejaba de hablarme sobre cuánto Connor amaba a Bella. ¿Y sabéis qué? Ya era suficiente.

—Hey, Edward, más despacio, hombre. Sube despacio. Bueno, eso está mejor. Diez más.

Me sentí más impulsado que de costumbre. El sudor estaba cayendo de mí y pude sentir cómo me empujaba más fuerte que nunca.

—Muy bien. Vamos a trabajar en esos abdominales infames de los que tanto he oído hablar —dijo—. Bueno, Connor me preguntó si Bella estaba disponible.

—¿Qué? —Me detuve a media flexión.

—Él quiere invitarla a salir. Le dije que esperara hasta que hablara contigo.

Ese lugar en mis entrañas se retorció de nuevo.

—Riley, yo no estoy con Bella. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Lo siento. Pensé que noté una especie de vibración el otro día.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ella es una buena amiga. Yo no le digo con quién salir.

—Entonces está bien. Le daré a Connor la luz verde. Y esas últimas tres flexiones no cuentan. Comienza de nuevo.

O) (O

Bella y yo practicábamos en un silencio pacífico. Ella era parte de mi rutina. Ella trabajaba más duro que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo y, sin duda, tenía más paciencia. Estaba haciendo más golpes largos que la semana pasada.

—¿Sabes que estás mejorando? —le pregunté.

—Me encanta cuando eso sucede —dijo sonriendo—. Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo lo estás haciendo tú hoy?

—Mucho mejor —le respondí con sinceridad—. ¿Sabes que jugamos en casa este fin de semana?

—¿Cuándo?

—Jas y yo tenemos un partido de Copa el sábado por la tarde y luego partidas individuales la mañana del domingo.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a pedirme que vaya?

—Eso es gracioso. Pensé que acababa de hacerlo.

 **~BPOV~**

—Alice, yo no sé lo que le hiciste ayer por la noche, y por favor no tomes esto como una invitación para decírmelo, pero Jas está golpeando la bola más lejos de lo que nunca ha hecho antes —le informó Edward entre el agujero catorce y quince.

—Sí, y tú has hundido cada pelota en su agujero —le dije.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amplia y feliz, y yo no estaba segura de si era porque él estaba haciéndolo bien o porque yo me había fijado.

—Es un buen día.

O) (O

—Por lo tanto, ¿no beberás nada de alcohol desde septiembre hasta finales de noviembre? —le pregunté a Edward.

—No. Eso se mete en mi ciclo del sueño y afecta a mis entrenamientos —dijo frotándose la barriga. Como si necesitara un recordatorio de lo que estaba envasado bajo ese polo.

—No querrás meterte con la belleza de este chico, Bella. Confía en mí. No es bonito —Jasper dijo a través de la mesa.

—Ah, y tú eres más divertido cuando estás con resaca, Whitlock —él le lanzó de nuevo.

—Voy a estar en la primera posición, dispuesto a patearte el culo mañana, muy temprano —Jasper se burló de Edward.

—¿Exactamente cómo de temprano? —yo pregunté, sabiendo que tenía que quedar con Connor.

—Tenemos el primer golpe a las 8.

—Estaré allí para el comienzo, pero voy a tener que irme un poco más temprano —le advertí.

—¿Por qué? —Edward preguntó.

—Tengo a Connor a las once.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va eso de todos modos? —Jasper me preguntó—. ¿Es como Riley?

Me reí.

—Es la viva imagen y tiene su mismo sentido del humor.

Edward sorbió su Coca-Cola Light y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —murmuró ausente.

—Envíame un mensaje después del partido de mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber cómo lo has hecho.

—Por supuesto. Estoy bastante cansado. Nos vemos mañana —dijo Edward, levantándose de repente.

—¿Quieres que camine de regreso contigo? —le pregunté. Por favor, por favor. ¿Más abrazos?

—No, yo no quiero parar la fiesta. Nos vemos mañana —respondió.

O) (O

Edward estuvo ocupado el domingo. Apenas vino a mi lado para hablar conmigo y yo no llamé la atención sobre mí misma cuando me tuve que ir.

Connor estaba esperando fuera de la biblioteca cuando llegué a las once.

—Antes de entrar en los sagrados recintos, Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante.

Sonaba como el comienzo de una de sus bromas.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —pregunté, esperando el remate.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo el próximo viernes por la noche?

No me esperaba eso. Para nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir como... una... cita? —¿Podría ser un poco más torpe con eso?

Por otra parte, ¿por qué debía esperar para saber cómo responder? No era como si me lo hubieran pedido antes.

Connor era tan fácil de tratar, mi paso en falso no le perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, como una cita.

Imágenes de Edward golpearon mi cabeza. El dulce y maravilloso abrazo, o algo parecido, que compartimos la otra noche. Se sintió como si por fin nos estuviéramos moviendo en una dirección determinada juntos... ¿Y ahora, ese hermoso estudiante de segundo año, amante de la diversión, me estaba invitando a salir? ¿Cuál era el dicho? _Cuando llueve, llueve a cántaros_. Sólo era que no estaba segura de que Edward se calificara como lluvia. Más bien unas gotitas.

—Connor, creo que yo... quiero decir, nosotros... no tengo ni idea...

Él se rió y dijo:

—Está bien... entonces, ¿eso es un sí o un no?

—No estoy segura —le reconocí.

—Bella, si no estás segura, entonces deberías decir que sí —me aconsejó, como si esa fuera la única solución correcta al problema.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros, con la seguridad de un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

—Si estuvieras realmente comprometida con otra persona, no habrías tenido que pensar en ello. Así que, dame la oportunidad de ganarte mientras tomas una decisión.

Era totalmente encantador e incluso mejor, él quería _ganarme_. No podía ver el daño en darle a Connor una oportunidad.

—Eso suena muy bien, Connor. ¡Ahora vamos a trabajar!

O) (O

A las 14:30, apareció el siguiente mensaje:

 _ **Bella, he quedado segundo. Jas me pateó el culo. Te eché de menos al final. E**_

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta no formulada al final de su mensaje, le contesté:

 _ **Quedar segundo es bastante impresionante. Habéis jugado muy bien durante el fin de semana. Enhorabuena. B**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido con Connor? E**_

Y la pregunta ya no era silenciosa. Eludí el tema con mis palabras como un arma:

 _ **Hemos estado productivos. Nos vemos en clase. B**_


	8. Describe tu habitación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia y muchísimas gracias a la gente que me sigue y sobretodo que deja su comentario, me hace mucha ilusión leeros ;)**

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 8: Describe tu habitación**

 **~BPOV~**

" _Bien escrito, pero tengo la sensación de que tu corazón no está en esto, señorita Swan. Si tienes la larga y productiva carrera en la escritura que preveo, te van a pedir que escribas sobre un montón de temas que no son de tu propia elección. Tendrás que aprender a dejar de lado tus sentimientos personales. +B_ _."_

—¿Bella? —Edward estaba extendiendo su artículo para nuestro intercambio habitual.

—Supongo que Banner está de acuerdo contigo —le dije con remordimiento.

—Déjame ver —murmuró, doblando el dedo para que yo le diera mi papel. Escaneó rápidamente los comentarios y la nota antes de devolverlo. No dijo una palabra, no criticó la valoración de Banner, no tenía excusas para mí, no me recordó que una +B no iba a afectar mi curso. Y no dijo: "Te lo dije".

—Esto te animará —dijo en lugar de pasarme su propio ensayo—. Ya estoy en mi coche en el camino a la tienda de mascotas. Este chico podría vender hielo a los esquimales. Muy bien hecho. A.

Me tomé un minuto para leer el ensayo de Edward, ya que el doctor Banner había empezado a dejar más tiempo los lunes para ese tipo de intercambio. Tuve que reír por los ejemplos que él inventó para demostrar que él era el responsable. Ni una sola vez perdió el autobús escolar, se hacía su propio almuerzo, sacaba la basura todos los martes.

—Esto es realmente bueno, Edward. ¡Maldita sea, me compraré la maldita iguana! —le alabé sinceramente.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —dijo sonriendo, feliz de haberme animado.

O) (O

—La asignación de esta semana es un ejercicio de escritura descriptiva. Quiero que cada uno de vosotros describáis vuestro dormitorio infantil, 500 palabras. Puede ser la habitación de la que salisteis para venir a la universidad o puede ser algo de vuestro pasado más lejano. Sugiero que escribáis sobre algo que recordéis tan vívidamente que podáis estar seguros de utilizar un lenguaje colorido. El objetivo es traerme a vuestra habitación.

Un estribillo inmediato de "Woo-hoo", "Oooh", "¡Doc-tahBan-nah!", llenó la pequeña aula.

—Esperad, aún no he terminado —él admitió, ligeramente avergonzado. A pesar de mi nota menos estelar, realmente admiraba a ese hombre por su humanidad y su humildad. Y, a decir verdad, no me merecía una mejor calificación en esa ocasión.

»Si deseáis hacer una investigación sobre esto, llamar a vuestros padres. Estoy seguro de que apreciarán una llamada telefónica que no sea sólo para pedir dinero. Que tengáis un buen día todo el mundo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿has quedado con Riley esta tarde? —le pregunté al pasar por la puerta.

—Sí, a la una. Tú a las cuatro, ¿verdad? —confirmó.

—Sí. Mira a ver si puedes cansarlo un poco para cuando me toque a mí.

—Sí, claro. Él no se pierde ni un golpe. No hay absolutamente nada holgazán en esa habitación. Ni siquiera lo intentes —me advirtió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Su expresión de niño me hizo reír.

—No me atrevería. Bueno, después de eso estaré cerca, por si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa. —Esperaba que eso no fuera demasiado evidente.

—¿No tienes a Connor hoy?

—Sí, a las tres —le informé. Supuse que no se había dado cuenta de que trataba de programar a Connor para cuando sabía que Edward estaba ocupado. Por si acaso.

—Veré cómo van las cosas. En cualquier caso, ¿nos vemos por la mañana?

—Por supuesto.

—Estate lista para algo nuevo —dijo con los ojos brillantes de malicia. _¿En qué piensas, Edward Cullen?_

 **^EPOV^**

¿En qué estaba pensando alarmándola de esa manera? Tratando de hacer lo contrario de asustarla, me temía que había hecho exactamente eso.

Pero esa era la vieja Bella. Esta nueva chica emergente sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

—Tú estate listo también.

¿Eh?

O) (O

Me duché rápidamente después de mi entrenamiento y corrí a la biblioteca para conocer a mi nuevo tutor de matemáticas a las 14:30. No había duda de la chica de aspecto nerd esperándome en el primer escalón.

—¿Emily? Soy Edward.

Ella empujó sus gafas, dejando de lado su flequillo rubio y desplegó sus largas y desgarbadas piernas cubiertas para levantarse y saludarme.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Me temí que iba a ser una larga hora.

—¿Deberíamos encontrar una mesa en el interior?

Ella me llevó a la sala de la biblioteca en la que se podía hablar. Las personas se apiñaban en parejas en toda la habitación. Era un paraíso de tutores.

Dejé caer mi bolsa al final de una mesa vacía y Emily puso una silla a mi derecha.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer esto? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tus pruebas y exámenes y empezamos a partir de ahí? —sugirió ella.

Estuve gratamente sorprendido cuando, después de sólo media hora, llevábamos revisado un cuarto del temario y entendía todo lo que Emily decía. De hecho, en realidad estaba sintiéndome muy optimista acerca de las cosas hasta que miré hacia arriba y vi a Bella entrar con un mini-Riley justo detrás. No sabía que ella iba a venir aquí a las tres con Connor. Creí que la situación era un poco más que humillante, pero traté de no descarrilar.

Bella sonrió y me dio un pequeño saludo. Sabía que ella no me interrumpiría mientras yo estuviera en mi clase, ni ella iba a quitarle tiempo a Connor para tener una conversación conmigo. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa que ya tenía dos ocupantes y se atrincheraron en el otro extremo, de espaldas a mí y a Emily.

Emily volvió a captar mi atención sobre el tema en cuestión, pero me distraje. No podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba cada pocos minutos, especialmente una vez que me di cuenta de lo cómodos que estaban el uno con el otro, lo cerca que estaban sentados. El comentario de Riley volvió a atormentarme y me pregunté si Connor ya la había invitado a salir.

—¿Hay algo acerca de este nuevo concepto que no entiendes? —Emily preguntó cuando vacilé.

—Oh, lo siento. No, sólo dame un minuto...

—¿Esa de ahí es una amiga tuya? —preguntó. Estaba tan roto. Pensé que había estado jugando a ser frío.

—¿Ella? Sí, es una amiga —murmuré. Saqué mi gorra de mi mochila y la ajusté en mi cabeza para que la visera hiciera que no viera nada excepto mi portátil sobre la mesa. Eso limitó efectivamente mi visión, pero no impidió que mi mente fuera a otra mesa de la habitación.

Finalmente terminamos nuestra hora y organizamos nuestra próxima reunión para el jueves por la tarde. Cuanto antes volviera a la pista, mejor. Elegí una vía de escape a través de las mesas que no atrajera la atención de Bella.

 **~BPOV~**

Prácticamente podía sentir los ojos aburridos de Edward a través de mi espalda. Traté de darle a Connor el 100% de mi atención, pero yo sabía que estaba un poco distraída. Si Connor se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Para agradecérselo, le dije:

—¿Por qué no me envías tu trabajo cuando hayas terminado y le echo un vistazo por ti?

—Gracias, Bella, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Son las 15:45. ¿Has quedado con Riley, no?

—Sí —le respondí, cogiendo mi bolsa del gimnasio y dirigiéndome a la puerta con él.

—Así que... el viernes... ¿cena y una película?

—Claro, lo que quieras. —Me pregunté si tendría que advertirle sobre mis restricciones dietéticas, pero decidí no hacerlo. Siempre podía pedir una ensalada. Él no necesitaba saber mis problemas, al menos no en la primera cita.

—Yo voy a elegir el restaurante, pero al menos tendrás que ayudarme a elegir la categoría de película, de terror, ciencia ficción, acción, de chicas…

—¿Ves películas de chicas? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Lo hago en la primera cita —admitió.

Tuve que reírme por su franqueza.

—¿Así que esta es una oferta única en la vida para mí?

Se rió y dijo:

—¡Sólo piénsalo, si las cosas van muy bien, podría ser la última vez en mi vida que hago la oferta!

—Escucha, no tienes que torturarte, Connor. A mí también me gustan las películas de chicos. —Considerando que Charlie había sido mi compañero más frecuente al ver películas, había llegado a tolerar e, incluso, a disfrutar una amplia gama de películas.

—Bueno. Yo estaba un poco emocionado por ver Linterna Verde.

—Perfecto.

—Dile a Riley hola y gracias de mi parte, ¿quieres? —dijo con un guiño sexy. Una vez más tuve que pensar en mi buena suerte con los hermanos Biers.

O) (O

—¿Cómo está el dolor hoy?

—Nada que un poco de Advil no pueda curar.

—No hay nada malo en eso. No será necesario después de una semana más o menos —aseguró—. Vamos a ver esas flexiones.

Él me estaba tomando el pelo, porque yo todavía estaba trabajando en mi primera flexión cuando Riley me prometió que podría alcanzarlo pronto. No ese día, al parecer, ya que no aguantaba mucho.

—Cada vez más cerca —comentó—. Muy bien, salta para arriba en tu bola...

Ya estaba familiarizada con la rutina, era un poco más duro aguantar la hora. Yo sabía lo que venía en cada esquina. Cuando finalmente terminé de estirar, estaba ansiosa por ver si Edward me había dejado algún mensaje.

Desbloqué mi iPhone y me desplacé con rapidez, en busca de su nombre. Nada. Por otra parte, él había estado con Riley y su profesor de matemáticas durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Tal vez me necesitaría más tarde.

Dios, era tan patética.

 **^EPOV^**

La puerta se abrió y fui saludado por una chica que se veía como si hubiera vaciado una tienda de cosas para el golf. Pantalones a cuadros con cinturón blanco, un polo rosa fuerte, igualando a la gorra de color rosa y unos guantes de flores.

—Santa mierda. —Sonreí, viendo su imagen—. ¡Mírate!

—Sólo iba a comprar un guante. La vendedora me convenció de que era importante verse bien, así que...

Su mano hizo un movimiento sobre su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

—Te ves muy bien. Vamos.

Mientras cerraba su puerta, yo dije:

—Por favor, dime que no te habló sobre comprar un juego de bolas de color rosa.

—¿Por qué, eso sería malo? —Ella se encogió.

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Eres una chica, Bella.

O) (O

—Mira, sujeta esto —dije y le entregué mi palo— y yo cogeré las pelotas.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó, mirando las canastas que yo estaba llevando en cada mano.

—Ya verás —le prometí.

Caminé más allá de ella hasta el campo verde.

—Vas a querer estirar un poco hoy —le dije mostrándole cómo colocar el palo detrás de su cuello y en sus hombros. Me giré lentamente de lado a lado, exhalando profundamente. Pronto, ella imitó mis movimientos, haciendo un gemido ocasional.

—Esto debería ayudar a aflojar los músculos abdominales. Sólo sigue adelante y toma algunas de esas fichas prácticas que te he mostrado antes.

Yo le recordé un par de puntos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo dejé que se entrenara y entrara en calor. Después de un tiempo, rodé una pelota hacia su zona.

—Adelante, golpéala hasta la bandeara de color amarillo en medio del campo. No es más de lo que hayas hecho antes.

Falló la primera vez, pero en la segunda acertó. Puse una nueva pelota en su lugar.

—Una vez más.

Ella golpeó el polo esa vez.

—Maldita sea, soy un buen profesor —me regodeé.

—Creo que son mis pantalones nuevos —dijo ella.

—Bueno, algo de trabajo para ti. Sigue adelante. Practica un poco los giros antes de golpear cada pelota.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras yo desaparecía de su vista.

—Estoy justo detrás de ti.

—Me pones nerviosa estando ahí. ¿Por qué no te pones delante de mí?

—Sin ánimo de ofender, Bella, pero es mucho más seguro para mí que esté aquí —bromeé.

Ella puso una mala, pero adorable, cara y volvió a su trabajo. Hizo una media vuelta tentativa y no alcanzó la pelota.

—No me gusta que estés detrás de mí —se quejó.

—Ni siquiera estoy vigilándote, Bella —le dije, ajustando una bandera sólo para demostrar mi punto.

Pero yo era un mentiroso. Estaba mirándola, y bien. Al principio me convencí de que estaba viendo su figura para asegurarme de que no estaba desarrollando malos hábitos, pero después de veinte minutos mirándola, por fin me lo reconocí a mí mismo. Estaba mirando totalmente el culo de Bella. Y me gustaba lo que veía.

 **~BPOV~**

Decía que no estaba mirando, pero, aún así, me preocupaba su punto de vista. ¿Tenía rayas en las medias? ¿Tenía la risa floja? Sabía que esos pantalones eran escandalosos, pero no me pude resistir, especialmente cuando vi que encajaba en la talla 44.

Me di cuenta de que él no había golpeado una pelota en un rato, así que me giré rápidamente y le pillé mirándome. _Tú sí que estás mal, Edward Cullen_.

—Tus movimientos se ven muy bien —dijo rápidamente.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Deja de mirar mi culo?

—Vamos. Ven a golpear conmigo —me instruyó y me entregó el palo siete.

—No sé qué hacer con esto.

Él sonrió a la ligera.

—Exactamente lo mismo. Bandera amarilla.

Él se apoyó en su palo y esperó pacientemente. De mala gana, me giré y golpeé. La pelota pasó sobre la bandera amarilla.

—¡WOW!

—Sí, wow está bien. Hazlo de nuevo y no hagas una cosa diferente.

Me giré de nuevo y repetí el movimiento. O al menos eso creí. Esa vez la pelota salió disparada desde la punta del palo y pasó casi en línea recta por delante de mí.

Oí a Edward reírse.

—¿Y ahora ves por qué me había quedado aquí?

Me di la vuelta para darle una mala mirada, pero maldita sea, él era tan guapo, yo no podía seguir con eso. No sólo eso, él tenía razón. Yo realmente podría haberle hecho daño y eso era lo último que quería hacer.

O) (O

—No lo entiendo —le dije mientras guarda los palos—. He hecho exactamente lo mismo y la pelota no ha ido en la dirección correcta.

Él me dijo desde la sala de las bolsas:

—Tan pronto como sepas que puedes ir más lejos, todo tomará un giro diferente. Es la naturaleza humana, Bella.

—Bueno, eso es una mierda —le dije rotundamente. Yo pensaba que tenía algún tipo de talento para el juego.

—Así es el golf —él respondió, cerrando la puerta—. Eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil. Si fuera fácil, no sería nada divertido.

—Lógica interesante. Entonces, ¿cómo es tu nueva profesora de matemáticas?

—Ella es muy buena, en realidad. La entiendo mejor que a Bender. Creo que voy a ponerme al día la próxima semana.

—¿Y qué hay de Psicología?

—Va muy bien. He estado usando el sistema de notas que me enseñaste y no he tenido que volver a leer los capítulos. Eso me ha ahorrado un montón de tiempo.

—Me alegro —le dije—. Entonces, ¿eso significa que tienes tiempo para ir al partido de fútbol del sábado? —Bastante suave, Bella. Nunca sospecharía que me estaba muriendo por preguntárselo desde que me desperté esa mañana.

—En realidad nos vamos a Bowdoin este fin de semana. Realmente odio que mi agenda de viajes me impida ver muchos de los partidos de Emmett.

Yo también. Un fin de semana entero sin Edward.

—Sí, eso es una vergüenza. —No pude quitar la enorme tristeza que se instaló en mí, a pesar de que tenía mi primera cita de la historia con un chico dulce y muy guapo.

 **^EPOV^**

—Así que supongo que te veré mañana en clase. ¿Crees que tal vez te pondrás los pantalones a cuadros?

—No, estos son sólo para ti —dijo ella.

Yo sabía que ella estaba bromeando, pero no pude ayudar con mi respuesta. Estaba a punto de sacudirme al pensar que tal vez ella había comprado algo sólo para complacerme. Y, por favor, que fuera así.

—Por suerte —medité.

O) (O

—¿Tienes una estantería entera llena de trofeos?

—¿Suena como que esté alardeando? Puedo bajar el tono.

—¿Por qué? Te los has ganado a todos. Así que, dime más sobre este panel de corcho. ¿Qué tipo de cosas ponías?

Uh-oh. Por supuesto, Bella se daría cuenta de que no había dado a conocer esa parte importante de información. No era exactamente algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero supuse que el muro de la vergüenza tenía que ser también una representación honesta.

—Bueno, mi horario de clases de la secundaria probablemente todavía está allí. Mi carta de aceptación de Holden. Fotos de nuestra fiesta de después del baile de promoción...

—Edward, estás ruborizado, así que sé que tienes algo mucho más interesante ahí.

—Mila Kunis, Megan Fox, Kristen Stewart, Jessica Alba, Sophie Sandolo, Danica Patrick y Alyssa Milano.

En ese momento de mi corta vida, me hubiera gustado ser un mejor mentiroso. Porque me hubiera gustado haber apartado un par de esas chicas y haber añadido al menos una rubia o pelirroja. Pero ya había expuesto mi debilidad.

—¿Era tan difícil? —preguntó ella con ironía—. Sabes que tienes que poner a todas esas chicas en tu ensayo.

¿Valía la pena para conseguir una nota? ¿Exponerme a Banner de esa manera? No estaba seguro.

—Pensaré en ello —le dije honestamente. Era la primera vez que había considerado no tomar su consejo desde que comenzó nuestra relación con los trabajos y ella se vio ligeramente desanimada.

—Está bien, ¿tienes cualquier otro mueble en la habitación, además de una estantería?

—Bueno, hay una cama.

—¿Cómo es?

 _Oh, Bella, ¿estás husmeando mucho hoy, no?_

—Es una king.

—¿Para una sola persona?

—¿Cómo sabes que sólo cabe una persona en mi cama? —Las palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero parecía que no podía pensar en cómo responder. Al final dijo:

—No lo sé, lo supongo.

Y en ese momento se vio totalmente herida. La verdad era que yo había estado entretenido con la compañía ocasional en mi cama, pero no necesitábamos hablar de eso. Con la esperanza de desviar sus pensamientos, le ofrecí:

—Bella, la king me da espacio para las piernas. Soy bastante alto, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

—Me he dado cuenta —respondió de inmediato, con los ojos moviéndose y mirando a los míos—. Mira, Edward, sin duda no es mi problema quien ha estado en tu cama. Sólo estaba tratando de señalar algo que parecía faltar en tu esquema.

Oh, mierda.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Ugh, esa no era la respuesta correcta—. Vamos a cambiar.

Ella me dio su trabajo terminado.

—El mío no es ni de lejos tan interesante.

—Oh, dudo seriamente eso, Bella. —Me tomé unos minutos para mirar su trabajo y darme cuenta de que había dado pocos detalles.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay en las paredes?

—Pintura de color blanquecino.

—¿Tienes muchos libros?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Unos pocos, pero tengo un carné de la biblioteca y no tengo miedo de utilizarlo.

—¿CD´s?

—IPod.

—¿Posters?

—No —dijo evasivamente.

—¿Cortinas? —Me estaba desesperando. Ella tenía que tener cortinas, ¿no?

—Mi madre hizo las cortinas. Tienen ese patrón reticular, como si estuvieras mirando a través de una valla de jardín. Mi habitación estaba justo encima del jardín de en frente, mi madre las hizo con orgullo y alegría.

Ella se puso melancólica y la reorienté rápidamente.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hay de fotos en marcos? ¿Tablón de anuncios? ¿Mesa de maquillaje? ¿Joyero? Ayúdame, Bella. No sé mucho sobre habitaciones de chicas.

—Al parecer, no necesitas saberlo. ¡Todas van a tu cama!

Dura Bella.

 **~BPOV~**

 _Whoa. Frena, boca grande. No te enfades o te pongas celosa. Edward no es tuyo e_ _,_ _incluso_ _,_ _si lo fuera, lo que hizo en el pasado era, sin duda, algo que no me importaba._

—Lo siento, Edward. No tenía derecho a decir eso.

—Está bien —dijo. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, pude ver que definitivamente no estaba bien. Me sentí como una mierda—. Tal vez deberíamos parar ahora.

Dejé caer mi cabeza, porque no ser capaz de hablar con Edward era lo peor. Yo sabía que había sido mezquina y tenía que arreglar esto.

—No, por favor, continúa —le imploré—. Me gustaría escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con prudencia y cautela.

—Sí, Edward. Siempre. Incluso aunque esté actuando como una perra, aún debes ser honesto conmigo.

Él sonrió y, aunque no abrió la boca, una sonrisa era todavía una sonrisa. Él dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

—Realmente no le has mostrado al lector nada personal. Tiene que haber algo en la habitación que diga, "Bella vive aquí".

Maldita sea, él estaba metiéndose donde más vulnerable era yo. Cerré mis ojos para buscar mi dormitorio infantil de nuevo en mi mente. Todo lo que veía revelaba el fracaso. ¿Confiaba en Edward lo suficiente como para compartir eso?

Abrí los ojos para responderle. A pesar de mi actitud de mierda, sus ojos eran amables y alentadores. Y, después de todo, él me había nombrado a todas las chicas de sus posters. Escapé de mi miseria para imaginarme la pared de Edward... esperad un segundo, todas esas chicas tenían algo en común. Bueno, que me condenaran, ¡pero Edward Cullen tenía algo con las morenas!

Alentada por esa revelación y por todo lo bueno que era Edward, relajé mi memoria visual y saqué algunos detalles.

—Cuando entras, hay un espejo de cuerpo entero en el lado izquierdo. Mi madre me lo compró en mi noveno cumpleaños, así que podía ver "en lo que me convertía". Ahí fue cuando empecé a subir de peso.

Edward aspiró una bocanada, pero yo seguí.

—Más allá de eso, hay un collage de fotos de la familia que hice en séptimo grado. Yo sólo incluí las imágenes felices, por lo que ninguna de las imágenes va más allá del 2001. Soy dueña de un trofeo, es de una competición de pesca a la que papá nos apuntó cuando yo tenía trece años. Llegamos al primer lugar con una trucha de kilo y medio, pero la verdad, lo único que yo hice fue ver cómo la atrapaba y hacerme la foto.

»Vamos a ver... ¿qué más? Oh, ahí está mi pequeño santuario de Peter Gravely, el chico por el que babeé la mayoría de mis momentos libres de la secundaria. No estoy segura de que ni siquiera supiera que yo estaba viva, pero hice un álbum de todos los partidos de baloncesto que jugó, con artículos periodísticos, entradas y una pulsera sudorosa que una vez tiró a la multitud después de un partido.

—Bella... —Una calma y tranquila interrupción me hizo detener mi monólogo.

—¿Hmmm?

—Detente un segundo. Simplemente toma un respiro.

—¿Por qué, está mi parte patética llegando a ti, Edward?

—Creo que está llegando a ti misma. Vamos, debe haber algo en la habitación que te recuerde a tus logros, a tu talento. ¿Qué hay de tu habilidad como maestra?

Su nota de LeVon me vino a la cabeza y de inmediato me acordé de mi archivo feliz. No pude dejar de sonreír, pensando en la carpeta oculta en el cajón de mi escritorio de casa, un marcador que era un círculo de color amarillo brillante con una cara sonriente y negra, superpuesta.

—Eso está mejor —me persuadió—. ¿Qué ves ahora?

Estaba viendo a un chico justo en frente de mí, quien capturaba cada vez más un poco de mi corazón todos los días.

 **^EPOV^**

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que yo no iba a verla en unos pocos días o podía que sólo fuera mi paranoia por la creciente intimidad de Bella con Connor. O tal vez era el recuerdo persistente de nuestro extraño abrazo que ninguno de los dos había reconocido desde entonces.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ese día estaba un poco más atrevido con Bella en el campo.

—Esto es mucho más fácil, vamos a hacerlo —le dije desde su espalda, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de sus caderas en ambos lados—. Antes incluso de tomar el palo con tu mano, quiero que sientas realmente esto. Cruza las manos sobre el pecho y cierra los ojos.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento de la sensibilidad, evité decir "Abre las piernas", pero en cambio dije:

—Da un paso más con el pie derecho. Bien. Está bien, aquí vamos.

Giré las caderas de Bella 90 grados a la derecha, luego la giré a ella 180 grados de modo que se enfrentaba a la meta con los hombros y las caderas.

—Bueno, volviendo al centro de nuevo. ¡Te giras y entonces… lanzas! —Moví sus caderas más rápido esa vez. Ella perdió el equilibrio. Mi puño se apretó reflexivamente, encerrándola en su lugar para que no se cayera.

»No te preocupes, Bella. No voy a dejarte caer. —Cuando dije esas palabras, esperé que entendiera lo mucho que significaban.

Ella se rió nerviosamente y se colocó a sí misma para volver a intentarlo.

—Abre los ojos ahora. Aquí vamos. ¿Ves dónde te encuentras? ¿Hombros y cremallera hacia el objetivo? Ahora inténtalo.

Era reacio a dejarla ir y, por un instante, creí ver también una mirada de decepción cruzar su cara. No fue por mucho tiempo, ya que su primera vez requería un ajuste. Y me dije que esa era la única razón por la que mis manos estuvieron en ella tan pronto como la dejé ir.

—Ahora, vuelve a hacerlo —le indiqué y ella lo hizo, girando los 150 grados. Estuve contento de intervenir otra vez y dirigir sus caderas hacia el objetivo—. Mira, sujeta esto...

Puse mis manos en sus hombros para prepararla y de lo que me di cuenta cuando la toqué era que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Traté de relajar sus hombros encorvados, pero ella tenía toda su tensión allí. Al tocar sus hombros ligeramente, susurré que se relajara cerca de su oído.

Ella se balanceó un poco y yo rápidamente dirigí sus hombros al frente.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, avergonzada de nuevo.

—Sólo trata de relajarte un poco. Mira —le dije, acariciando sus hombros en círculos pequeños con los pulgares—. Respira, Bella. —Ella exhaló y, finalmente, hizo algunos avances, consiguiendo que sus hombros bajaran y se relajaran—. ¿Mejor?

 **~BPOV~**

 _Mejor_ era un eufemismo grave. El toque de Edward era a la vez la experiencia más dulce y la más tortuosa de mi vida. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo aumentó y pidió la misma atención que los hombros estaban recibiendo.

Dios mío, ¿él se creía honestamente que tocándome así iba a hacer que me relajara?

Cuando él habló de nuevo, estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su voz retumbar en su pecho y en mi espalda.

—¿Crees que es seguro para mí poner un palo en tus manos? —terminó con una risita.

—No puedo decirlo —respondí con sinceridad.

—Voy a correr el riesgo —dijo entregándome uno de sus palos por mi lado derecho—. Ve por delante y coge ese palo como te enseñé. Muy bien. Ahora vamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo que antes.

Y entonces comenzó la verdadera diversión. El brazo izquierdo de Edward llegó primero a mi alrededor y colocó su mano sobre la mía. Luego la cerró y sentí todo su pecho contra mi espalda. Su brazo derecho se envolvió alrededor del mío y cubrió con su mano derecha la mía donde sujetaba el palo. Ahí fue cuando creí que las cosas no podían ser mejor.

Resulta que estaba equivocada. Edward apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo, porque tenía que ponerla en algún lugar, supuse. Lo bueno era que me estaba sujetando, más o menos, porque mis piernas no servían para nada. Entonces, de repente, habló en mi oído.

—Vamos. —Y con eso nos giró a ambos hacia la derecha y luego a través del camino de la pelota imaginaria hasta nuestro destino imaginario.

Sosteniéndonos en nuestra pose de ensueño, preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha ido?

 _Gah, unghh, mmmmm, perfecto. Yo no lo he entendido bien, ¿me lo podrías mostrar tres mil veces más?_

O) (O

Connor me envió por correo electrónico su trabajo en la tarde del jueves. Me fui a la biblioteca entre clases para acceder a mi cuenta para poder leer y responder de manera más eficiente que con mi teléfono. Quería tener espacio libre en caso de que Edward me necesitara antes de irse mañana.

Mi escéptico interior me recordó que estaba siendo patética. Yo lo envié a la mierda y me sentí maravillosa.

Bloqueé a Edward y me centré en Connor, quien merecía toda mi atención. Abrí el archivo adjunto y medio resoplé para mí misma cuando vi que el tema de su trabajo era "Cómo motivar a los empleados mediante un sistema eficaz de recompensas". Edward podría escribir un libro sobre eso.

 _Llevas un suéter nuevo y voy a envolver mis brazos alrededor de ti._

 _Aguanta mi irritable estado de ánimo y te mostraré mis ocho abdominales._

 _Únete a mí en el campo y me presionaré a mí mismo contra ti..._

Mierda. Connor. Enfocarse. El documento tenía un montón de buenas ideas, no necesariamente bien articuladas u organizadas. Le envié un mensaje con algunas sugerencias para la reescritura, sin saber en ese momento lo poco dispuesto que estaría a trabajar para mejorar. Esperaba no haberle desanimado.

Segundos más tarde, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la sesión, recibí una notificación de un mensaje entrante.

 **De:** Connor Biers

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Papel de motivación

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 10/20/11 14:47

 _Bella,_

 _Wow, está bien, tengo un montón de trabajo por delante. ¡Espero que todavía tenga tiempo para nuestra cita! Te agradezco tus ediciones y comentarios. Nos vemos mañana._

 _CMB_

 **De:** Bella Swan

 **Para:** Connor Biers

 **Asunto: Re:** Papel de Motivación

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 10/20/11 14:53

 _CMB_ _:_

 _¿De qué es la M? ¡La mía es de Marie!_

 _IMS_

 **De:** Connor Biers

 **Para:** Bella Swan

 **Asunto: Re:** Papel de Motivación

 **Enviado:** Jueves, 10/20/11 14:54

 _¡Te lo diré mañana!_

 **^EPOV^**

—¿No es esa de allí tu amiga? —Emily señaló a Bella, quien estaba en uno de los ordenadores, mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación ruidosa, como me gustaba llamarla.

—Sí, voy a decir un hola rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —dijo mi tutora ratonil, el resto no dicho de la oración fue: "Es tu dinero"—. Voy a conseguirnos un lugar.

Estuve tentado de caminar por detrás de Bella y sorprenderla, pero yo no quería asustarla y deshacer cualquiera de los progresos que habíamos hecho. Todavía estaba zumbando de felicidad por la sesión de esa mañana en el campo. Me acerqué con cuidado para que ella me viera aparecer por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, el cual estaba absorbiendo su atención.

—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. —Sonreí.

Ella se sonrojó con cuatro tonos diferentes de rojo y cerró rápidamente su programa. Trataba de parecer inocente, pero Bella acababa de ser sorprendida in fraganti haciendo algo. No creía que se pudiera conseguir pornografía en los ordenadores de la biblioteca, por lo que dudaba que fuera eso.

Me resistí a la tentación de entrometerme o tomarle el pelo, siempre protector de ese nuevo paradigma entre nosotros. Ese en el que me permitía tocarla.

—Edward, hola. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo a Emily ahora.

—Oh, mierda, ¿son las tres ya? Tengo que irme. Nos vemos por la mañana —dijo sobre su hombro, marchándose corriendo.

No es que lo hubiera curioseado, pero ella había cerrado todo y lo había desconectado.

O) (O

Me prometí a mí mismo no preguntar, pero no podía dejar de imaginarme esa mirada en el rostro de Bella cuando la pillé en la biblioteca. Si no fuera porno, tenía que ser Connor. Y yo simplemente no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Ni siquiera esperé hasta después de la clase. Dejé caer mi pequeña bomba en cuanto ella sacó su ensayo y se deslizó en el asiento a mi lado.

—Así que, ¿además del partido de fútbol tienes emocionantes planes para el fin de semana?

Vi las ruedas en movimiento y esa misma mirada culpable y avergonzada cruzó su rostro. Maldita sea, era malo si ella no podía decidir si quería ser honesta conmigo. Decidí echarle una mano con el trabajo pesado.

—¿Cita caliente? —dije casualmente, esperando que ella no escuchara lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

—No estoy segura —respondió ella.

—¿No estás segura de si tienes una cita o no estás segura de si será caliente?

—No, tengo una cita y él es definitivamente caliente. Pero yo no sé si será una cita caliente.

Mierda. Respuestas incorrectas. Yo traté de fingir la jovialidad que definitivamente no sentía.

—Hey, bien por ti, Bella. Parece que tiene todos los ingredientes para ser una cita.

Ella se encogió de hombros y rápidamente cambió de tema.

—Por lo tanto, ¿tú también tienes el fin de semana ocupado, no?

—Sí, ya no estoy ahogado en Pre-Cálculo y no tengo otro examen de Psicología hasta la próxima semana.

—Eso está muy bien, Edward.

—Está bien, muchachos. Aquí vamos. Hoy vamos a escribir sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Un gran gemido colectivo retumbó en el salón de clases. El profesor Banner se rió de nosotros.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que todos necesitamos practicarlo.

O) (O

Subí al autobús con un hoyo del tamaño de un pomelo en el estómago. De inmediato, Jasper comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué ha hecho ella esta vez? —preguntó.

—¿Quién?

—Tú sabes quién.

—Maldita sea, Jas. Odio cuando haces tu suplantación de Sphinx. Habla en inglés.

—Está bien. Bella.

—¿Por qué esto tiene que ser sobre Bella? Simplemente no estoy con ganas de viajar de nuevo. Esto se está poniendo mal. ¡Falto a los partidos de Emmett, duermo en hoteles, estoy atrapado con tu lamentable culo durante 48 horas seguidas!

—Juegas en el calificador NESCAC, recoges tarjetas de visita de los agentes, defendiéndote de las Coochies Cullen... es bastante terrible, si me preguntas.

—¡Whoa! ¿ _Coochies_ Cullen? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Él me miró con incredulidad—. ¡Esa es tu base de fans!

—¿En serio tengo fans que se refieren a sí mismas como _coochies_?

—Sí, ¿no es una cosa hermosa? —dijo sonriendo—. Tu chica, Britney, abrió un blog.

—¡Ughh! Dispárame ahora.

—Yo no me preocuparía. Por lo que he leído, ella conoce bastante bien tus habilidades.

—¿Lo has leído? Joder, Jas. ¿Y si Bella se entera?

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward. ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta? —preguntó simplemente, como si eso fuera a resolver algo.

—¿De qué serviría eso?

—Bueno, ¡Aleluya! Al menos no lo has negado esta vez.

—Está bien. Me gusta.

Él se giró en su asiento para mirarme.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¡Haz tu movimiento!

No podía explicar todo ese ambiente extraño entre nosotros, su renuencia a ser tocada y la dificultad de nuestras conversaciones últimamente. Así que le di la respuesta fácil.

—Ella va a salir esta noche con alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido dejar que suceda? ¿Quién es él?

—Gracias, Jas —dije rotundamente—. Eso es realmente ayudar.

—Lo siento, hombre. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Alice parece pensar que Bella está loca por ti.

—¿Lo piensa? —Él finalmente había dicho algo que realmente me hacía sentir mejor.

—Lo piensa y tengo que advertirte que ella tiene un extraño don con cosas como esas.

—Bueno, de todos modos yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto hasta el domingo.

—Y un infierno que no puedes. Envíale un mensaje.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que debo molestarla el fin de semana con mensajes de texto?

—No es molestarla, pequeño saltamontes. Mensajes selectivos. Mantén su mente donde debería estar. Sobre ti.

—Eso es algo brillante, Jas.

—Por eso soy el número uno —dijo arrogantemente. Y con eso Jasper se puso sus auriculares y, efectivamente, terminó la conversación.

Pasé el resto del viaje en autobús trazado mis mensajes selectivos.

 **~BPOV~**

Sentí que mi teléfono vibró y lo saqué de mi bolsa del gimnasio.

 _ **B, no dejes que Riley te dé una paliza hoy. Ten cuidado si saca la bola roja. E**_

Vale, iba a responder.

 _ **E, ¿cuál es la bola roja? B**_

 _ **Un regalo especial para los músculos de los glúteos.**_ _ **E**_

Oh, bien. Edward me hablaba de mi culo.

 _ **Gracias por el aviso (¿tan duro será?)**_ _ **.**_ _ **b**_

 _ **LOL. Trabaja duro, estira más. Tomate Advil. Todo irá bien. E**_

 _ **Gracias, lo haré. b**_

O) (O

—Edward me advirtió sobre esto —le confesé a Riley cuando lanzó la bola roja en mi dirección.

—Edward ama mi bola roja. —Riley simuló un puchero.

—Eso no es lo que me dijo —respondí, lanzando a mi amigo justo debajo del autobús.

—Bueno, le encanta lo que esto le hace a su culo —afirmó Riley.

Mmm, a mí también, entrenador personal. A mí también.

Mientras Riley me explicaba qué hacer con la bola roja y grande, me centré en Edward de pie detrás de mí en el campo. Cada contracción de mis glúteos estaba motivada por el deseo de darle a Edward algo agradable a la vista. ¿Era posible que un día estuviera de pie frente a él con la esperanza de que él estuviera viendo mi culo? Hah, era dudoso, Bella Swan.

O) (O

—Muy bien, Swan, márchate. Connor me dijo que me mataría si hacía que te retrasaras.

—Supongo que hay algunas ventajas por salir con el hermano pequeño del entrenador.

—Sólo recuerda, Bella, que nuestra oferta era para la tutoría. Las horas de las citas no cuentan —Riley dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, gracias por recordarme que no soy una prostituta.

—En cualquier momento. Nos vemos el lunes. Diviértete.

O) (O

Rosalie insistió en abrir la puerta cuando Connor llamó. Ella estaba convencida de que mi ropa decía: "Estoy caliente y lo sé", sin decir: "Soy fácil y quiero que lo sepas". Ella incluso me prestó sus botas negras que hacían que todo lo que llevaba fuera diez grados más caliente, me puse mis medias negras y mi camiseta color lavanda. Me sentía casual y confiada.

Connor llevaba sus vaqueros y sandalias habituales, pero había hecho un claro esfuerzo con su camiseta azul a rayas de Oxford con la manga aplastada.

—Tú debes ser Rose —dijo amablemente, estrechando su mano—. Connor Biers.

Giró la cabeza lejos de Rose y silbó cuando puso los ojos en mí.

—Hola, profesora. Te ves bien.

Rose se giró y murmuró un "mmm" clandestino.

—Gracias, Connor. Tú también te ves bien.

—Probablemente deberíamos irnos. Tenemos reserva a las siete en Harvest.

—¿Harvest? —Rose se desmayó—. ¡Tienen fantásticas microgreens allí!

—¡Ugh, Rose, sólo a ti te emocionan las microgreens!

Connor se rió de nuestras bromas.

—¿Quieres coger un suéter por si hace frío más tarde?

—Ah, y, Bella, no te olvides de tu espray de pimienta —dijo Rose bastante alto para que todo el pasillo lo escuchara.

Yo acaricié mi bolso con amor y me puse mi suéter por encima de mi brazo.

—Todo listo.

Connor palideció un poco y yo lo llevé hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

—Diviértete, B. Llámame si me necesitas.

Caramba, me gustaría que parara ya. Era como tener la versión femenina de Charlie como mi compañera de cuarto.

O) (O

—Es muy protectora tu compañera de habitación...

—Tuve una mala experiencia en nuestra primera semana de clases. Ella simplemente cuida de mí.

—Es bueno tener gente cuidando de ti.

—Mmm. ¿Tengo que tener miedo de ti?

—No, yo soy básicamente inofensivo. Además, Riley me daría una patada en el culo si hiciera algo para hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. —Le sonreí.

Connor fue dulce y atento durante la cena y no ridiculizó mis opciones del menú. Me pregunté cuánto le había hablado Riley de mí, pero no me importaba. Nos reímos mucho y fue cómodo. Me habló de sus planes de carrera en Tecnología de la Información para la Planificación de proyecto, lo que pretendí entender.

—Es una combinación de gestión de personas y conocimientos de informática —explicó.

—Entonces parece que será un gran éxito.

—Gracias, Bella. No tengo ningún problema en ver lo que hay que hacer y cómo conseguir que la gente haga el trabajo. En ocasiones me quedo atascado tratando de escribirlo. Desafortunadamente, la documentación es un gran problema en mi campo, al igual que la gestión de informes, por lo que realmente necesito superar el obstáculo de la escritura.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de hablar a una grabadora digital antes de escribir?

—No.

—Te expresas muy bien cuando hablas, por lo que podría ayudarte. Inténtalo algún tiempo.

Él pagó nuestras entradas de cine y estábamos en el mostrador de refrescos.

—¿Qué quieres? —él me ofreció.

—¿Tal vez sólo una botella de agua?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni palomitas, chocolatinas, ni chucherías?

—No, gracias, Connor. Estoy bien.

Me encantó estar en el cine con Connor. Se rió a carcajadas durante toda la película y siguió ofreciéndome sus palomitas de maíz, aunque me negué cada vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado para el fin de semana? —preguntó mientras nos acercábamos a mi puerta.

—Mañana voy a un partido de fútbol con Rose y mi amiga Alice. —Descuidé el invitarlo a unirse a nosotras. Algo se sentía desleal al pedirle a Connor que se sentara en la sección para animar a Emmett—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo un trabajo que reescribir gracias a mi tutora.

Probablemente me estaba sonrojando poderosamente.

—Lo siento, Connor.

—No lo sientas. Sólo estoy bromeando, así pudo ver cómo te sonrojas. Puedo contar contigo para hacerlo mejor.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —le dije al darme cuenta de que eso podría convertirse en el primer momento incómodo que habíamos tenido. Estuve nerviosa de repente, nunca antes había hecho eso.

Como de costumbre, Connor empezó.

—Bella, gracias por venir conmigo esta noche. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

—Yo también, Connor. Gracias por todo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿sentirías la necesidad de usar el espray de pimienta si te beso ahora?

—No. —Le sonreí por su pregunta indirecta.

Manteniendo sus ojos azules en los míos, Connor se inclinó y me dio un beso muy dulce, con la boca cerrada, en mis labios. Él se tiró hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Nos vemos el martes.

 **^EPOV^**

No esperaba que ella respondiera a mi mensaje esa noche. Sólo quería que fuera lo último que viera antes de irse a la cama:

 _ **Bella, espero que tu día haya sido todo lo que querías que fuera. Y estoy seguro que Connor ha sido un caballero, pero todavía me encantaría saber que has llegado a casa de forma segura. Buenas noches. E**_

Su respuesta a las 23:30 me sorprendió:

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Eres muy dulce. La cita ha sido agradable y estoy de vuelta sana y salva. Buenas noches. b**_

—¿Y? —Jasper preguntó, pillándome leyendo el mensaje.

—Ella está de vuelta sana y salva. Ha dicho que ha ido _bien_.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Elige una chica, cualquier chica.

Tuve que admitir que sentía como si necesitara un poco de compañía femenina en esos momentos. Levanté la botella de agua en la dirección de una pequeña y guapa morena que había en la sala llena de gente.

Ella sonrió. Yo saludé con la mano. Ella y su amiga se sentaron junto a nosotros. Hablamos. Ella bebió. Hablamos un poco más. Bailamos. Ella bebió. Yo hablé. Ella escuchó. Ella bebió. Bailamos.

—Tú eres aún más guapo en persona —dijo. Así que ella sabía quién era. Podría ser porque todos estábamos agrupados ahí y algunos de los chicos llevaban sus gorras Holden.

—Tú también —le dije estúpidamente. Ella se rió.

Ella se acurrucó cerca de mí en la pista de baile y pude sentirla moliéndose contra mi pierna. Aunque la compañía estaba bien, no iba a dormir con esa chica.

—Escucha, Julia. Realmente he disfrutado de tu compañía esta noche. Tengo un partido mañana temprano, así que voy a regresar a mi habitación. Tal vez te vea de nuevo mañana por la noche.

—Puedes contar con ello, Magnífico.

—Jas, me largo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Está bien, amigo.

O) (O

 _ **Em**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gran partido! Siento no haber podido estar allí para tus touchdowns, tío. ¡Felicidades por MVP! E**_

 _ **Ed**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gracias. He salido a celebrarlo con Rosie, Alice y Bella. ¿Cómo te ha ido el partido de hoy? Em**_

 _ **He jugado bien. He acertado todas las pelotas. Mañana empezaré en el primer puesto. Que os divirtáis. E**_

 _ **Edward**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Primer lugar, WOW! ¡Enhorabuena! Emmett me lo acaba de decir. Espero que mañana sea aún mejor para ti. Bella**_

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gracias por el ánimo. Trataré de recordar todo lo que me has enseñado ;) E**_

 _ **Bueno, ya preguntaré mañana para ver cómo ha ido. ¡O envíame un mensaje después de ganar! b**_

Después del partido, todo el mundo fue al Pub Byrnes. Sentí que era el único aquí que no bebía alcohol, pero era una situación a la que me había acostumbrado. Cuando Julia me encontró y se instaló en mi regazo, me alegré de estar sobrio.

Nos perdimos un poco y Jas me dio su aprobación. Él era completamente casto cuando no estaba con Alice, pero aún parecía pensar que un buen polvo se haría cargo de mi tensión a pesar del fracaso de la última vez. Yo no iba a hacer eso otra vez, pero iba a permitir que Julia sanara algunas heridas. No había duda de mis verdaderos deseos, estaba colado por Bella.

Los labios de Julia insistieron en los míos y al final se los di. La tiré a la esquina para que todo el equipo no fuera testigo de nuestra escena. Ella era cálida y bonita y, oh, muy dispuesta. Creí que mi primer puesto había multiplicado su libido. Ella desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa, invitándome a jugar. Yo felizmente lo hice, permitiendo que mis dedos pasaran a lo largo de su sujetador mientras nos besábamos. Ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas delante de mí.

Me acordé de las Coochies Cullen y de mi desgraciada fama. Eso no era un encuentro anónimo. Era probable que, todo lo que hiciéramos, en una versión exagerada, fuera a terminar en internet esa noche. La cabeza me gritaba: "¡No, no, no!" La sujeté por los codos antes de que las cosas fueran más allá.

—Oye, eres muy dulce —le dije—. Yo no te quiero de rodillas.

—Pero yo realmente quiero, Edward. Te quiero a ti.

—Julia, eres genial y he disfrutado mucho esto, pero realmente tengo que irme ahora.

O) (O

 _ **B, ¿estás levantada? Estoy nervioso. ¿Algún consejo de última hora? E**_

Realmente no estaba contando con ella para pedirle un consejo de golf a las nueve de la mañana del domingo. Una parte de mí estaba haciendo lo que Jas sugirió —hacer que me tuviera en su cabeza— y parte de mí sólo quería ver que ella me tenía en su mente. Por lo que sabía, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Dos segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

— _Hola_.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente por su voz.

—Hola.

— _¿Qué está pasando ahí?_

—El primer lugar es un lugar difícil para iniciar el domingo.

— _¿Estás delante de Jasper esta vez, eh?_ —Pude oír su sonrisa a través de la línea telefónica.

—Sí. Tuve un gran día ayer.

— _Debes hacer eso otra vez._

—Caramba, gracias. —Me reí por su terrible e inútil consejo.

— _Edward, tienes algo._

—¿Eso crees? —Suspiré.

— _Tengo una sensación muy buena. Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quiero ser como la persona número 380 que sabe que ganaste!_

—Vale, Bella. Gracias por llamar.

O) (O

Empecé a fantasear acerca de la llamada de teléfono y lo bien que me sentiría cuando le dijera que estaba en primer lugar y me había clasificado para el torneo NESCAC en dos semanas. Eso se convirtió en mi motor, el poder detrás de cada viaje largo, la exactitud de cada chip y la precisión de cada golpe. No había forma de que pudiera evaluar cómo había jugado el resto del campo, pero después de dieciocho agujeros, hice mi mejor marca personal en dos días.

 _ **Bella**_ _ **, y**_ _ **a es oficial. ¡He ganado!**_

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oh Dios mío,**_ _ **o**_ _ **h Dios mío! ¡Increíble!**_ _ **¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! b**_

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Vamos en el autobús. Te llamaré cuando volvamos a la universidad. E**_

O) (O

—Hola, ya estamos de vuelta.

— _Voy para allá._

Tres minutos más tarde, ella estaba en mi habitación, pidiendo ver mi trofeo. Jas nos miró con diversión desde su cama, donde estaba tratando, sin éxito, de leer su libro de Química.

—No funciona de esa manera. Esto es sólo un partido de clasificación. En dos semanas es el gran trofeo.

—¡Edward, estoy tan feliz por ti!

Nos recreamos en nuestro abrazo, pero esa vez fue un movimiento rápido. Y esa vez, en lugar de estar pasiva, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Yo respondí atrayéndola hacia mi pecho y meciéndola hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Me sentí bastante cursi, así que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que dijera en ese momento vulnerable. Después de todo, ella estaba saliendo con alguien más. Pero ella seguía siendo mi amiga.

—No podía esperar para contártelo.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene! ;)**

 **Quería desearos una Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas, espero que os lo paséis genial con los vuestros y que tengáis muchos regalitos :)**

 **Besossss!**


	9. Enfréntate a tus miedos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Perdonad la tardanza pero estoy con problemas en la mano derecha y no me viene muy bien ponerme en el ordenador. No me lío más y os dejo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguirme y estar ahí :)**

.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

 **Capítulo 9: Enfréntate a tus miedos**

 **~BPOV~**

" _Gracias por compartir tu archivo feliz y algunas difíciles verdades. Tu escritura es excelente, como siempre, tu honestidad te da un_ _a_ _A._ _"_

Sin decir palabra, intercambié papeles con Edward después de que ambos hubiéramos leído nuestros propios comentarios. Sonreí por las reacciones escritas en el papel de Edward: _"_ _Grandes descriptores, muy colorida, especialmente el Muro de la Vergüenza. ¡Por cierto, busca en Google a las chicas, yo me metí en un pequeño problema con la señora, pero vale la pena! A_ _."_

Me acerqué para devolverle el ensayo a Edward y le susurré:

—Creo que Banner está un poco colado por ti. —Edward se sonrojó y rápidamente guardó su papel.

—Echemos un vistazo a algunas de las mejores frases de los ensayos de esta semana. Mi favorita, lo confieso, fue la descripción de pasar a través de las camisetas arrugadas y bóxers sucios para ir de la cama a la puerta. Lo que realmente me gusta de vuestros documentos es que parece que cada vez estáis más cómodos expresando vuestras cosas. Cuanto más honestos seáis, mejor saldrán vuestros trabajos.

O) (O

—En honor a Halloween, me gustaría que esta semana pasarais tiempo pensando en enfrentar vuestros miedos. Dejo que escribáis lo que queráis sobre algún miedo que hayáis superado o simplemente uno que os haya surgido. Cualquiera de los dos puede daros una buena nota, siempre y cuando incluyáis una fuerte dosis de honestidad y sentimientos. De 700 palabras, suficiente espacio para describir qué os pone las palmas sudorosas y la piel espinosa. Nos vemos el miércoles.

—Esa es una pregunta difícil, ¿no te parece? —Sentí que tenía muchos miedos, ¿cómo iba a elegir una sola cosa?

—Sí. Puede que necesite trabajar en ello mañana por la mañana —dijo Edward.

—¿Golpear o escribir?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Podría ser el momento para instruirte.

O)(O

 **^EPOV^**

Estaba saliendo del gimnasio cuando recibí un mensaje de Emmett:

 _ **Ed**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gil quiere preguntarle a Bella**_ _ **cuál**_ _ **es su estado civil**_ _ **.**_ _ **Em**_

¿El jodido Gil Brophy, musculito quarterback, también conocido como el Galán de Holden, quería invitar a salir a mi Bella?

 _ **Em**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que lo mire en Facebook**_ _ **.**_ _ **¿Sabe Gil que Bella es de primer año? E**_

 _ **Sí, hermano. Él es muy consciente. La conoció la noche del sábado. Parecía totalmente caliente, por cierto. Entonces, ¿cuál es su estado?**_

 _ **Em**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rose? Ella es su mejor amiga.**_

 _ **Rosie me dijo que te preguntara a ti.**_

Eso era raro. ¿Por qué diría eso Rose? ¿Por qué, pequeña y rubia intrusa? Ella me estaba lanzando un salvavidas. O golpeándome en la cabeza con un martillo. De cualquier manera, había leído su mensaje alto y claro. _¡Los tiburones están al acecho! ¡SACA A LA CHICA DEL OCÉANO!_

 _ **Em**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dile a Gil que se mantenga a raya y dile a Rose que gracias. E**_

O) (O

Cuando estuve ahí, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Y no era como si pudiera decirle que estaba por la zona, la sala de Riley estaba al otro lado del campus. Pasé rápidamente y, literalmente, vi los últimos tres minutos de su hora. Estaba seguro de que parecía que en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza había pasado un tornado, ya que me lo había estado frotando y tirando, pero era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Finalmente, Riley abrió la puerta y una Bella sorprendida salió.

Por un momento estuve muy nervioso y tan sorprendido que no alcancé a notar lo que rápidamente se hizo evidente. Bella llevaba nueva ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Edward? —Su pregunta me sacó de mi trance inducido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Riley saltó:

—Hola, chico grande, ¿quieres una ronda adicional conmigo?

Haciendo completamente caso omiso de Riley

—Bella, lo siento, uh... —Piensa. Mierda. La imagen de los tiburones dando vueltas apareció de nuevo amenazante e hizo que me resultara más difícil pensar con claridad.

Ella parecía preocupada. Su bolsa de deporte se cayó al suelo y dio un paso delante de mí, centrándose en mí.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mano en el cuello. Exhalación profunda.

—Quería hablar contigo acerca de mi ensayo. —Gracias a Dios dije algo inteligible.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —preguntó, confusa, pero no enfadada.

—Sí. Lo siento. —Me parecía que no podía dejar de pedir disculpas y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tal vez porque estaba actuando como un maldito loco.

—¿Vas a dejar de pedir disculpas? Venga, vamos a caminar —dijo Bella haciéndose cargo porque yo claramente era incapaz de decir algo con coherencia—. Riley, gracias. ¿Nos vemos el viernes?

—Adiós, chicos —habló sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.

 **~BPOV~**

Al principio yo estaba realmente asustada. Edward parecía totalmente normal esa mañana en clase. Bueno, no normal de ser un chico normal, porque él era educado y adorable e incluso le había hecho avergonzarse. Pero normal para ser Edward.

Y, ahora, él estaba desordenado, ansioso, incómodo y casi desesperado.

Sin preguntar, él inmediatamente cogió mi bolsa del gimnasio y la lanzó sin esfuerzo sobre sí mismo. Él seguía estando nervioso y no tenía contacto visual conmigo.

Se aclaró la garganta y yo le miré de reojo, esperando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado tu entrenamiento?

—Vamos, Edward. No has venido hasta aquí para hablar de mi rutina de ejercicios.

Su fachada se cayó y lo admitió:

—No, no he venido para eso.

Él se paró en seco y se giró hacia mí, así que yo hice lo mismo.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo que quiero escribir. Bueno, en realidad no quiero, pero debería. Quiero decir, ya sabes, lo que me asusta.

—¿Está bien? —Yo estaba tratando de ser paciente, pero el ritmo de la conversación era enloquecedor.

—Mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. —Él se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, pero mi bolsa se interpuso en el camino. Me encantaría sacar las palabras de su cerebro por él, pero eran de él, fueran lo que fueran.

»Bella, tengo miedo de haber perdido mi oportunidad... contigo.

No vi eso venir. En muchos niveles. Quiero decir, ¿qué? Poco a poco asimilé sus palabras en mi cerebro y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue: "Gracias a Dios Riley consiguió que mi ritmo cardíaco estuviera relajado".

Edward se veía como un niño perdido. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos o dónde enfocar sus ojos.

—Me estoy muriendo —dijo—. ¿Podrías decir algo?

—¿Quieres una oportunidad conmigo? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

Él dejó caer la bolsa de su hombro y me dio la sensación de que bajaba su último escudo. El honesto Ed estaba a punto de asaltar el castillo. Él asintió esperanzado.

—Sí.

Mi corazón se aceleró, un salvaje aleteo se apoderó de mi cavidad torácica. Pero la euforia se hizo a un lado por una cuestión candente que contaminaba todo.

—¿Qué has querido decir cuando has dicho que puedes haber perdido tu oportunidad? —Nada de lo que él había dicho explicaba su visita urgente.

Claramente eso le puso nervioso. Edward continuó removiéndose.

—Todos estos otros chicos están saliendo de la nada y…

—¿Otros chicos? Sólo he tenido una cita.

—Esa es una más de las que has tenido conmigo.

Yo no nos insulté a los dos diciendo lo obvio, él nunca me lo había preguntado.

 **^EPOV^**

Afortunadamente ella no recordó que yo nunca se lo había pedido. Mientras estaba siendo honesto con ella, decidí que era mejor mencionar lo que yo había decidido unilateralmente que ella debía dejar pasar.

—Y hay otros chicos que están interesados.

—¿Como quién? —dijo ella, incrédula.

—Como Gil Brophy.

—¿Gil? ¿En serio? —Ella estaba sorprendida, pero francamente feliz y yo al instante repensé mi respuesta para Emmett. ¿Quién demonios era yo para ponerme en su camino si el chico más sexy de Holden quería invitarla a salir?

—En serio. Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo atractiva que eres, ¿verdad?

Ella resopló e hizo un sonido burlón mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Confía en mí —le dije con amargura, la verdad de eso removió mis entrañas. Sentí que todo el asunto se me escapaba y estaba probando mi punto.

—Soy un trabajo en progreso —finalmente respondió.

—Bueno, tu trabajo es conseguir algo serio. ¿Y sabes qué? Te lo mereces. Debes disfrutar de la atención y explorar tus opciones.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Jesús, ¿dónde diablos había puesto mis pelotas?

—Pero mientras lo haces, Bella, yo te pido que por favor me des una oportunidad también.

—Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, Edward. —Ella sonrió maravillosamente.

—Eso es increíble. ¿Qué tal el viernes?

—Claro —dijo.

—¿Y el sábado por la noche?

Ella se rió.

—¿No deberías ver cómo sale el viernes antes de pedir otro día?

—No. Viajo otra vez en dos semanas, así que voy a tener que dejarte con los lobos. Necesito que sepas lo que vas a perder.

—Ahora tengo miedo.

—Deberías estar muy asustada. —Cogí el bolso de nuevo y empezamos a caminar. A pesar del peso extra, me sentí 50 kilos más ligero en el camino de regreso.

—Así que, ¿es ese realmente el tema de tu ensayo? —ella preguntó, un poco asustada.

—De hecho, estoy considerándolo seriamente. Banner me dijo que fuera súper honesto. Podría conseguir una A y dos grandes citas con esta tarea.

 **~BPOV~**

Me aguanté durante todo el camino a casa. No salté arriba y abajo, ni grité con alegría. Al segundo de cerrarse la puerta detrás de mí, salté sobre mi cama, girando sobre mi espalda y pataleando en el aire en una celebración silenciosa pero exuberante.

Y, entonces, me di cuenta de que Rose se encontraba en su escritorio mirando toda la escena.

—¿Quieres decirme a qué se debe todo ese numerito que has hecho?

—Oh, sólo es que Edward me ha pedido que saliera con él este fin de semana. En realidad, es una especie de salida fin de semana. —Me levanté de un salto de mi cama y me encontré con Rose al otro lado del piso, donde ya estaba ocupada rebotando en mi nombre—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Nos agotamos, luego Rose me puso sobre su cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de mí.

—¿Qué crees que le ha hecho decidirse a pedírtelo después de todo este tiempo? —preguntó.

—¡Creo que podría ser mi nuevo cuerpo súper caliente! O que él no ha podido soportar estar lejos de mí el fin de semana pasado. Pero también podría ser que mi cita con Connor le hubiera vuelto loco.

—O, D, todo lo anterior —Rose conjeturó—. Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?

—No tengo idea. Me ha pedido salir el viernes. Luego me ha preguntado lo mismo para el sábado.

—¿Y tú has dicho que sí a ambas cosas? ¿Y si Connor te pregunta de nuevo?

Me eché a reír.

—¡No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Nada como esto me ha sucedido antes!

—Bueno, cariño —dijo con el tono de una madre que enseñaba a su niña de seis años cómo atarse los zapatos—, ¡creo que vas a tener que aprender a utilizar la función de la agenda en tu teléfono! Así es cómo empieza todo. Los hombres son como los perros. Todos ellos esperan que el primer perro mee en la boca de incendios para saber que no hay nidos de avispones ocultas. Después de eso, el siguiente olfatea y lo mira, si es lo suficientemente bueno para él entonces va a por ello también.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy la boca de incendios donde todos mean?

—En una manera de hablar, sí. Vas a necesitar más ropa. Y tus propias botas calientes.

O) (O

—¿Todavía es necesario que te dirija, a pesar de que ya hayas descubierto el tema?

—Sí. Dirígeme.

—Hoy y el jueves golpearemos. Y, en el medio, el equipo practicará en el campo. Es una semana perfecta.

Con un fin de semana perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer mientras tú estás dirigiendo?

Una sonrisa abrió su rostro.

—Golpea la bandera tres. Allí… —Me pasó los dos palos, sacó dos cubos de bolas y nos tomamos nuestro paseo familiar hasta el campo.

—¿Por qué nunca hay nadie más aquí?

—Está cerrado. Eli me dio la llave de la sala de las bolsas y me dijo que podría ir y venir cuando me apeteciera.

—¿Por qué?

—Le di 30 metros de ventaja en agosto —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Este chico podría vender hielo a los esquimales —afirmé con admiración. Él hizo caso omiso de mi elogio.

Hicimos nuestra rutina de estiramientos. Una vez más, estuve decepcionada de tener que estar delante de Edward, porque había mucho más al mirarle a él que al revés.

—Debes saber que yo no suelo hacer esto, Bella. Realmente es una horrible técnica para empezar a dirigir.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —le pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo.

Él mantenía el palo al nivel del hombro, como un bate de béisbol, mientras me respondió:

—Me desperté sintiéndome muy bien hoy y tengo que llegar a golpear algunas grandes pelotas. —Con eso colocó una pelota en el suelo, dio un práctico movimientos y procedió a golpear la pelota hacia adelante hasta el agujero.

Él sostuvo esa graciosa pose, su pecho y brazos estaban flexionados y todo él estaba sonriendo brillantemente. Rogué a Dios por tener una cámara en esos momentos. Me gustaría hacer una foto de esa imagen y ponerla encima de mi poster de Agua para elefantes en la parte posterior de la puerta de mi habitación de casa. Rob lo entendería y Reese no conseguiría un voto, ella arruinó la película.

—Sabes, te ves muy feliz en este momento —le dije.

 **^EPOV^**

—Vamos a empezar —pedí—. Dispara una pelota para mí.

Ese proceso tenía un alto valor de entretenimiento. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de inclinarse sin darme un espectáculo. Ni siquiera pretendí que no estaba mirando.

—Sigue adelante y haz el movimiento. —Ella estaba un poco rígida, pero vi que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para girarse.

—Está bien, ponte frente a la pelota y ve a por ella. —Se posicionó, golpeó y lanzó la pelota. Esa se elevó y voló unos cuarenta metros, pero no fue recta.

—Un buen contacto. Ahora bien, esta vez, no tengas miedo de confiar en ese movimiento.

Ella hizo el mismo movimiento de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

—No me dejas otra opción, Bella —le advertí, dejando mi palo en el soporte. Me deslicé hasta ponerme detrás de ella y me envolví alrededor de ella sin dudarlo—. ¿Recuerdas esto? —le pregunté, girándola.

—Oh, lo recuerdo bien. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no cuenta como nuestra primera cita, Edward? —ella se burló.

—Tonta Bella, cuando estés en una cita conmigo, lo sabrás —le prometí.

O) (O

—Entonces, ¿no contestas por qué no quieres hablar de eso? Podemos esperar a la revisión por parejas, si quieres.

—Supongo que realmente no he decidido cuál de mis temores debilitantes exponer —ella admitió con pesar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a reducirlo? —le sugerí.

—Ya tengo la sensación de cuál has escogido, señor Honestidad.

—Genial, ya estoy en tu cabeza. Eso va a hacer que la cita sea mucho más divertida.

O) (O

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer el resto del día?

—Tengo a Connor a las tres.

—¿Otra cita? —Joder, ese hombre se movía rápidamente.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, sería una cita sumamente aburrida en la biblioteca.

—Yo te estaré mirando. Tengo a Emily a esa hora. —Le hice el gesto con los dedos de que la estaría vigilando, apuntando mi dedo índice y medio primero a sus ojos y luego a los míos.

—Tal vez deberías estar mirando tu libro de matemáticas en su lugar.

—Ouch. Nos vemos luego, Bella. —Si eso hubiera sido una cita, no la habría dejado en la puerta sin plantarle un beso en algún lugar cerca de su boca.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward y Emily habían cogido una mesa en el borde para que Edward tuviera una vista de toda la sala. Le saludé con la mano y le sonreí mientras Connor y yo tomábamos un asiento de espaldas a ellos, lo más lejos posible.

—Antes de que nos pongamos a trabajar, ¿estás ocupada el sábado por la noche?

—En realidad, lo estoy —le dije.

—¿Qué tal el viernes? —Ahora veía la genialidad del plan de Edward de invitarme a salir las dos noches. Había matado el fin de semana para Connor.

—Lo siento.

—¿Es por ese otro? —preguntó. Buena pregunta.

—Sí —le reconocí—. Creo que lo has despertado.

—Es una mierda para mí—dijo Connor—. ¿Qué hay de un almuerzo el domingo?

—¿Almuerzo?

—Voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir. Quiero verte de nuevo.

El problema era que Edward tenía un partido en ese momento. Y no sólo era que yo quería estar ahí para él, sino que tampoco quería distraerlo por estar pensando en mí con otro hombre. Así que, aunque no tuviéramos una cita oficial en ese momento, Edward había ganado a Connor de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Connor. Ese no es un buen momento tampoco. Tal vez deberíamos quedar otro fin de semana.

Se vio alentado por el hecho de que dejé la puerta abierta.

—Creo que es mejor reservar ahora el próximo sábado. Tu tarjeta de baile se llena rápidamente.

Mi cabeza giró con ese nuevo y extravagante desarrollo en mi vida. Hacía malabarismo con dos hombres.

—Eso suena muy bien. Gracias, Connor.

—Gracias, profe. Ahora, sobre este ensayo en la Teoría de las Expectativas...

O) (O

Estaba bastante segura de que podría escribir un ensayo convincente de mi miedo mortal a las abejas y que, incluso, podría sacar una +B. Pero una parte de mí estaba lista para confesar mi nuevo auto-descubrimiento y ese era un momento tan bueno y tan seguro como cualquier otro. Yo hice mi esquema, sabiendo que el debate de mañana con Edward sería íntimo.

O) (O

—Bella, no estoy seguro de que entienda muy bien lo que estás diciendo en tu esquema.

—Esto puede sonar extraño, pero me di cuenta de algo cuando comencé a trabajar con Rose para tratar de bajar de peso en serio. Yo realmente tenía miedo de llamar la atención, sobre los chicos. Por eso construí en primer lugar la capa de grasa a mí alrededor. Así que, como la estoy eliminando, estoy enfrentando mi miedo a la realidad de ser vista.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿no es un poco... bueno tener a todos esos chicos compitiendo por tu afecto?

—¿Por cómo me veo de repente? Yo no estoy muy segura. Me doy cuenta de que es hipócrita trabajar tan duro para bajar de peso y luego resentirse porque la gente esté interesada en mí a causa de ello.

De repente él levantó sus cejas y sus ojos me miraron.

—Bella, ¿estás diciendo que yo soy uno de esos tipos?

Yo desearía no sentirme así, pero él sólo me había invitado a salir después de perder once kilos.

—Te conozco desde hace casi dos meses y...

Él miró hacia otro lado y me di cuenta de que sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su portátil con la ira no expresada.

 **^EPOV^**

—Si eso es lo que realmente sientes, probablemente deberías haberme rechazado. —De hecho tuve un fuerte dolor en el estómago al decir eso.

—Edward…

—Quiero decir, yo soy el peor de todos, ¿no? Soy el único que realmente te vio antes y no he hecho nada hasta ahora.

Me hubiera gustado levantarme de mi asiento en ese mismo instante y salir de esa habitación, pero esa no era una opción. Estaba atrapado ahí por una hora completa de revisión por parejas y, joder, no íbamos a pasar un buen rato cuando llegáramos a mi ensayo. Sí, había tenido la oportunidad de exponer lo asustado que estaba de que Bella me rechazara.

—¿Qué se supone que debo pensar, Edward? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez eso haga que nos conozcamos el uno al otro, que yo no soy el tipo de persona que toma estas cosas a la ligera. Bella, ¿con cuántas chicas me has visto desde que estamos aquí?

En ese momento supe que estaba siendo un hipócrita, porque había estado con otras chicas en mis viajes. No es que esas chicas me estuvieran ofreciendo lo que esperaba encontrar en Bella. Pero Bella no lo sabía. _A menos que ella hubiera visitado el blog de las Coochies Cullen_ , una voz persistente me graznó.

—Con ninguna —admitió en voz baja. Ahora su miseria coincidía con la mía. Y la peor parte era que, en el fondo, yo sospechaba que ella podría tener razón acerca de mí. Después de todo, se necesitó un pequeño suéter azul para pasar a través de la niebla. Y ahí estaba yo, teniendo el coraje de hacerla sentir como una mierda por haberme vinculado a esa descripción superficial.

—¿Hemos acabado con tu ensayo ya? —No era que me muriera de ganas de llegar al mío, pero parecía que el cambio de tema sería una maldita buena idea.

—Sí. Creo que este caballo muerto está suficientemente golpeado.

—No pongas tu látigo lejos todavía —le dije, retorciendo mi bloc de notas en su mesa.

Bella lo cogió y comenzó a leer mis confesiones. Cómo me sentí cada vez más cercano a ella en las clases y en el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el campo de prácticas. Mi descubrimiento de su incomodidad al contacto físico, especialmente conmigo. Cómo finalmente descifré mis sentimientos, sólo para enterarme de que ella ya se había comprometido a salir con otra persona. Y más vergonzoso que el miedo a no explorar una relación con Bella, fue mi miedo al rechazo. Concluyendo con lo eufórico que había estado cuando había aceptado mi invitación.

No podía soportar ver, así que me acosté en mi asiento y esperé a que la dolorosa hora terminara. Y no hubiera levantado la cabeza de nuevo si no hubiera detectado que Bella se sorbía la nariz.

—Oh, Bella. Mierda.

En un cambio total, la cabeza de Bella se había reducido en su escritorio, enmarcada por sus brazos cruzados. Estaba temblando y lloriqueando en silencio, como un gato herido, observé con gravedad. Un rápido vistazo a mi reloj me dijo que tenía otros cinco minutos para seguir atrapado en esa habitación.

—Nos vemos el viernes —dijo Banner abruptamente. Me lanzó una mirada de preocupación antes de salir de la sala con todos los demás, con mucho tacto, dejándonos en la intimidad para resolver eso.

Puse mi boca cerca de su oído y le dije:

—Bella, la clase ha terminado. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza de lado a lado y se quedó en el sitio. Yo acerqué mi silla a la de ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros muy tentativamente, como uno podría acercarse a un animal salvaje. Mi contacto la puso en marcha y yo me retiré al instante.

Dios, realmente odiaba cuando ella no me dejaba ayudar.

Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó a sí misma y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No tengo derecho a decirte esas cosas, Edward. Nunca has sido otra cosa que un verdadero amigo para mí.

—Yo no te culpo por sentirte así, Bella. Si te digo la verdad, tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de lo caliente que eras.

—¿Tal vez porque la caliente yo estaba enterrada bajo once kilos de grasa?

Me removí en mi asiento y puse mi cabeza sobre mi brazo a su lado para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Aún así, Bella, no tardé mucho tiempo en ver tu verdadero yo. Y espero que te des cuenta de que gracias a esa chica finalmente pude reunir el coraje para invitarla a salir.

—Está bien. —Una pequeña pero real sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—Diablos, sí. —Le di al profesor Banner un gesto de aprecio mientras pasábamos por delante de él y salíamos por la puerta y él respondió con un guiño de complicidad. De amigo a amigo. El comentario de Bella sobre los hombres volvió a mi cabeza, pero me lo quité de encima.

 **~BPOV~**

Estaba hecha polvo después de la intensidad de nuestra pequeña revisión por parejas/confesionario. Me sentí un poco culpable por echarme una siesta mientras Edward estaba con Riley, pero necesitaba volver a recargarme antes de atacar mi ensayo. Rose me despertó para cenar y dar un paseo a paso ligero, diciendo que el ejercicio era el antídoto perfecto para la somnolencia.

—¿Qué te pasa? Nunca antes te he visto echarte una siesta.

—Ugh, tuve un colapso en la clase de composición. Acusé a Edward de sólo estar interesado en mí por mi nuevo cuerpo.

Rose dejó de caminar y se dobló de risa.

—¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? —A veces no conseguía entender en absoluto a mi compañera de cuarto.

—¿Te has escuchado a ti misma? ¿Un hombre hermoso del que estás colada desde hace seis semanas, finalmente te invita a salir y estás molesta porque te quiere por el cuerpo que has logrado conseguir?

Me cabreó su burla.

—Supongo que quería que él me quisiera por lo que soy por dentro. —Hice un puchero.

—¿Así que compartir su actividad más sagrada contigo dos veces por semana no significa nada para ti?

Crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño para que ella pudiera ver que yo estaba muy disgustada.

—Esos no son citas. Sólo me invitó a salir ahora porque escuchó que otros chicos estaban interesados —afirmé, aunque esperaba que Rose me convenciera de que estaba haciendo el tonto.

—Bella, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez tus entrañas están cambiando a causa de tu exterior y tu nueva confianza es francamente atractiva?

No, no se me había ocurrido.

—Bueno, mírate. ¡Dejas sin palabras! ¡Camina, Swan!

O) (O

Mientras Edward y yo compartíamos nuestra actividad pacífica, pensé en la observación de Rose. El hecho de que Edward decidiera hacer eso conmigo decía más acerca de nuestra conexión que una cena normal y una cita para ver una película. A pesar de que golpear alrededor del campo no requería los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí, la ventaja era que tenía la oportunidad de estar de pie detrás de él. Ese día miré su forma de golpear con nuevos ojos, los ojos de una chica que tenía dos citas consecutivas con esos hombros anchos, esa cintura muy bien esculpida, ese culo apretado y esos largos dedos que, con delicadeza pero con firmeza, controlaban su carrera.

—¿Cómo es que no he oído ninguna pelota caer en el agujero?

Fracasado. Por Dios, ¿tenía ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza?

—Porque no he lanzado ninguna —grité con culpabilidad.

Él se rió y estiró el cuello.

—Si no puedo confiar en ti allí atrás, te pondré delante de mí.

—Sí, maestro. —Alineé mis pelotas y empecé de nuevo.

O) (O

—¿Estás interesada en ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Emmett la noche del sábado? —me preguntó en el camino de regreso.

—Claro. ¿Necesitamos trajes? —Nunca había sido mucho de disfraces de Halloween. Siempre me pareció una justificación colectiva para que las chicas se vistieran de zorras.

—Sí. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —No sonó mucho más entusiasmado que yo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo juntos... como pareja?

Él se iluminó.

—Eso podría ser divertido. ¿Mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea? ¿Queso y galleta salada? ¿Leche y galletas?

—Esos tiene un tema en común. ¿Tienes hambre? —bromeé—. ¿Qué hay de ángel y demonio, doctor y enfermera, gato y ratón?

—Podríamos ser una pareja real.

—Oh, ¿quieres casarte en nuestra segunda cita?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dijo él casualmente.

—Puede que tenga problemas para conseguir un vestido de novia en Bumfuck, Nueva Hampshire. ¿Qué hay de Pedro y Vilma?

Él se rió:

—¡Creo que nos parecemos más a Pablo y Betty Rubble!

—¡Oh Dios, vamos a hacerlo! ¡Eso es perfecto, Edward!

—¿Dónde vamos a encontrar esos trajes en Bumfuck? —Él se rió a carcajadas otra vez.

—¿Encontrarlos? ¡Vamos a hacerlos! ¿A qué hora es el partido de golf el sábado?

—Creo que habré acabado a la una.

—Perfecto. Realiza tu trabajo esta noche. Eres mío el sábado. —Maldita sea, me gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

 **^EPOV^**

En medio de terminar mi lectura de Psicología y las tareas de Pre-Cálculo, me tomé unos minutos para buscar en Google a los Picapiedra. Me complací cuando vi las imágenes de Betty y me acordé de lo corto que era el vestido azul que llevaba. Pablo mostraba también algo de piel. _Lo_ _justo_ _es_ _justo_ , me dije a mí mismo tomando prestada una de las frases favoritas de Emmett. Iba a ser un gran día y ahora se había extendido hasta el final de la tarde también. Yo no podría haberlo planeado mejor.

Hablando de planificación, hice los arreglos finales para el viernes por la noche. A Bella le iba a encantar el festival de jazz y la mejor parte era que estaba lejos del campus. Una oportunidad para que los dos fuéramos nosotros mismos en terreno neutral. ¡Y cuando le dijera que estaba ganando crédito adicional, iba a estar aún más impresionada!

Jasper apareció por la puerta con Alice y dijo:

—¡Estás trabajando duro!

—Tengo mucho que hacer este fin de semana y tengo que conseguir acabar estas cosas. Por cierto, ¿vais a venir a la fiesta de Halloween de Emmett la noche del sábado?

—Sí. —Jas hizo una mueca—. Al parece yo voy como Peter Pan.

—¿Y tu Campanilla, no? —Sonreí a Alice. ¿Cómo había conseguido ella controlar tanto a Jas?, nunca lo sabría. Oh diablos, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¡Al menos Jasper iba a cubrir sus piernas con medias verdes! ¿Era posible ser azotado antes incluso de empezar a salir?

—¿Tú ya tienes un traje? Tengo algunas ideas... —Alice comenzó.

Esas ideas me asustaron. Probablemente ella quería que yo fuera su capitán Hook. O Wendy. Me estremecí.

—Lo tengo ya. Bella y yo vamos a ir de Los Picapiedras.

—¿Bella? —ambos preguntaron a la vez.

—¿Sí? —pregunté de vuelta. Bueno, probablemente debería haberle dicho a Jas que la había invitado a salir, ya que estaba al día con mi dolor y mi mal humor.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme, Edward?

—Puede que le haya pedido salir a Bella. Y puede que ella haya aceptado.

—¡Muy bien, amigo!

Alice puso su brazo a través del mío y me dio vueltas alrededor.

—¡Todos vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos!

—¡Wow, alguien está emocionada por Halloween! —Me reí.

—¿Halloween? ¡Estaba hablando de los cuatro años en Holden!

—Jas, ¿no puedes hacer algo por ella? —declaré durante nuestra tercera vuelta.

Él se rió en voz alta:

—Yo realmente no puedo.

O) (O

No era fácil quedarse quieto en la clase de Composición y aún más difícil en Psicología, pero al final las clases terminaron. Esperé con impaciencia a que Bella acabara con Riley y le di exactamente una hora para ducharse y vestirse. Todo lo que le había dicho era que íbamos a estar fuera y ella debía vestirse de manera casual.

Rose abrió un poco la puerta y fingió sorpresa.

—¡Edward, me alegro de verte! Bella está retocándose los labios. —Ella me dio un guiño exagerado y me mantuvo a raya en el pasillo.

Me incliné para que Bella no pudiera oírme y dije:

—Gracias, Rose. Te lo debo.

—Pero no le hagas usar su espray de pimienta, pequeño Cullen.

Antes de que pudiera oponerme a su apodo para mí, Bella apareció por la estrecha abertura y Rose desapareció de mi vista con un final:

—Portaos bien, vosotros dos.

Bella abrió la puerta lo suficiente para pasar a través de ella y deslizarse hacia el pasillo conmigo. Ella llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una versión verde esmeralda del suéter azul de manga larga que hizo que abriera mis ojos a las maravillas de Bella. Llevaba unas botas altas de cuero marrón que me recordaban a las chicas que montaban a caballo. Su cabello caía simplemente más allá de sus hombros y sus labios estaban brillando, pero por lo demás estaba como siempre. Gracias a Dios. Nunca podría entender por qué las chicas pensaban que a los chicos nos gustaba el maquillaje.

—Hola —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a todas partes menos a mí. Qué entrañable, estaba nerviosa.

—Hola —le contesté enseguida—. Vamos, tenemos que coger un autobús.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar algo? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de la enorme bolsa que llevaba y de las dos mantas que había colgado alrededor de mis hombros.

—No, estoy bien. Además, debes estar cansada de tu entrenamiento.

—No, en realidad me siento fantástica.

—Te ves fantástica —agregué, eso en realidad no ayudó a que se relajara en absoluto. Estuve bien con eso. Quería a Bella sólo un poco nerviosa, un poco fuera de su zona de confort. No quería que eso se sintiera como si fuéramos a clase. No estaba bromeando cuando le dije que sabría cuando estaríamos en una cita. Ella lo sabía en ese momento.

Ella se sonrojó e hizo caso omiso de mi elogio.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

—Uh-uh.

 **~BPOV~**

La verdad era que Edward me podría llevar a donde fuera, que a mí no me importaba. Estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad. Al misterio sólo se sumó su ambiente atractivo y seguro. Subimos al autobús y, protectoramente, me dejó sentarme primero. Se puso a mi lado y se despojó de la bolsa y las mantas. Mi mente se llenó de imágenes de yo acurrucada con él sobre la lana verde.

—Espera, ¿son esas mantas Holden?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo las has cogido?

—Por la tarde. —Oh, Dios mío, era tan malditamente adorable. Se fue a la librería y compró esas dos mantas para nuestra cita—. Yo no quiero que pases frío.

O) (O

Llegamos a las puertas de la Shady Meadow Music Center y Edward sacó dos billetes de su bolsillo trasero. Hmm, ¿eran nuevos esos vaqueros? Se me ocurrió que la mayoría del tiempo llevaba pantalones kakis de mezclilla durante el curso. Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado antes de que él me pillara admirando la vista. Era su culpa por ser el sexo en piernas. Su camisa con botones salía tentadoramente por debajo de su suéter azul oscuro con cuello en V. Oh Dios mío, esperaba tener la oportunidad de sentir ese suéter en mis mejillas.

—¿El Festival de Jazz de Nueva Inglaterra? Siempre he querido venir a este. ¡Esto es impresionante, Edward!

—Ahora también puedes ayudarme a conseguir crédito adicional para mi clase de Historia del Jazz. —Me guiñó un ojo. ¡Gah!

Él me llevó a la parte superior del césped y dijo:

—Elige un lugar, cualquiera.

Parecía ser una multitud suave, a excepción de las pocas personas que ya se habían vestido para Halloween. El festival había estado sucediendo desde hacía ya varias horas y la mayoría de esas personas se veían bastante tostadas. Había mantas en grupos por todo el césped y yo señalé un trozo de césped que estaba a mitad de camino hacia abajo y hacia el exterior de la multitud.

Mientras pasábamos alrededor de las mantas, tratando de evitar pisar partes del cuerpo, Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Él me llevó con seguridad todo el camino, como si no notara cada parte de mi cuerpo en llamas.

 **^EPOV^**

Reivindicamos nuestro derecho a la primera manta y dejamos la otra doblada hacia arriba en la esquina. Me quité mis mocasines. Las botas de Bella eran un poco más difíciles de quitar, por lo que se las dejó de momento.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté, abriendo la nevera portátil.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —admitió.

—¿Riley te hace trabajar demasiado duro? —Yo estaba cavando a través de los contenidos mientras hablábamos, preparando nuestro picnic.

—No. ¡Hey, hoy he hecho un pull-up! —dijo con orgullo.

Reconocí que eso no era poca cosa.

—Hmmm, suena como que has ganado un premio no calórico. Tendré que ver lo que puedo hacer al respecto. —Me detuve y le di una sonrisa que tenía una promesa que no se podía confundir, y ella se retorció ligeramente.

»Pero, primero, mejor un poco de alimento. —Ella exhaló con alivio y decepción. Oh, que delicioso corderito.

—¿Conseguiste todo esto en el Green Machine? —preguntó, dándole otro bocado al hinojo y a la ensalada de coles de Bruselas.

—Sí, Rose me dio una lista de tus platos favoritos.

—¿Le has preguntado a Rose qué alimentos me gustan? —murmuró con su boca llena de comida.

—Sí. Yo no quiero que tengas que salirte de tu plan de comidas.

Se lamió los labios y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por lo menos a ti te gusta alguno de estos alimentos?

—Lo que sea, yo soy fácil. Hey, ahorra espacio para el postre.

—¿El postre? —dijo con entusiasmo, dejando a toda prisa su plato a un lado—. ¡No lo has hecho...!

—En realidad, lo he hecho —me regodeé. Metí la mano en la bolsa y saqué los brownies de yogur de algarrobo que Rose me prometió que Bella amaba. Sí.

Ella tendió la mano y yo puse uno en su palma.

—¿No vas a terminar la cena primero?

—Ya he terminado —dijo sonriendo y señalando al brownie. En el último segundo, sus ojos se cerraron, ella mordió el brownie e hizo un gemido que fue totalmente injusto. Me sentí increíblemente feliz viendo a Bella disfrutar de su escasa merienda y sentí una punzada de celos hacia el brownie que le había dado tanta alegría desenfrenada.

O) (O

—Entonces, ¿quién es el siguiente?

—Su nombre es Oliver Teófilo Jones, de 77 años, un pianista de jazz canadiense —le dije leyendo el programa mientras ella guardaba la comida y la apartaba del camino. Nuestro tiempo era perfecto, estaba empezando a oscurecer y era una noche nítida y absolutamente perfecta sin una nube a la vista.

Oliver estaba en un lugar distante en un escenario lejano y el crédito adicional o no adicional no era mi objetivo número uno en ese mismo instante. Extendí mis largas piernas y me tiré hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre mis manos. Bella estaba bien abrigada, al estilo indio. Yo estaba perfectamente dispuesto a esperar un poco y dejar que la oscuridad y la música hicieran su magia.

 **~BPOV~**

La promesa de Edward de una recompensa no calórica rebotó en mi cabeza y, la verdad, también en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Él se veía como el mismo Edward que me había vuelto tan cómoda con todo, pero era como si una ración triple de mi súper polvo mágico del amor se hubiera vertido sobre mi cabeza. Mis sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, mi corazón latía con fuerza por cada mirada y gesto suyos, y me sentía conectado a él con un millar de hilos invisibles, aunque no nos estábamos tocando físicamente en absoluto.

Todos mis platos favoritos estaban en guerra en mi estómago, haciendo rebotar mis nervios. Casi desearía no haber comido nada, pero qué increíblemente dulce había sido al llegar a tales extremos para complacerme. Yo eché un vistazo a mi generoso y pensativo amigo, pero cuando él giró sus ojos verdes hacia mí, todo lo que vi fue a alguien sexy. Gemí sin poder hacer nada y me pregunté cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerme firme.

Polvos de amor a un lado, no estaba alterada químicamente. Y había llegado a confiar en ese chico a mi lado. Así que, ¿por qué detenerme? Yo desplegué mis piernas y me quité las botas. Edward pareció no darse cuenta mientras yo imitaba su posición.

—Edward, esto es realmente agradable. Gracias por traerme aquí.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas venido. ¿Qué piensas de este tipo?

 _Creo que está tocando la música de fondo perfecta para nuestro primer beso. Mierda_ _,_ _no, no digas eso._

—No suena como si tuviera setenta y siete. Suena joven y fresco.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que la música se arrastrara sobre él. Yo traté de cerrar los ojos, pero era demasiado consciente de mí misma. Yo era híper consciente de Edward en mi visión periférica. Fantaseé sobre arrastrarme y meterme bajo el arco de su hombro izquierdo. La canción terminó y Edward abrió los ojos y se empujó hacia delante para aplaudir. Yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando Oliver comenzó a tocar de nuevo, la parte superior de mi cuerpo se sintió increíblemente pesada y sucumbí a la atracción de acostarme de nuevo, juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Estiré las piernas y crucé los tobillos. Podría flotar en esa manta con Edward. Teníamos suficiente comida para que nos durara unos días. Después de eso, podríamos pescar. Y, con el tiempo, probablemente hubiéramos aterrizado en una isla desierta y comeríamos cocos y beberíamos piñas coladas...

—¿Bella?

Su voz suave me despertó y abrí los ojos a la maravillosa vista de Edward tumbado a mi lado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y una curiosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Mmm?

—Dondequiera que acabas de ir, llévame contigo la próxima vez.

 _Oh, tú estabas definitivamente allí._

—Simplemente disfrutaba de la música. Es tan relajante.

—Ya sabes, vas a crearme un complejo si te quedas dormida en nuestra primera cita.

Me empujé para arriba sobre mi codo, para estar cara a él.

—Yo no estaba dormida. Lo prometo.

—Te creo —respondió. Y entonces su mano derecha estuvo entre nosotros, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de algo del ensayo de Edward que me había estado llamando la atención desde que lo leí. Y como Oliver Jones acababa de irse del escenario, ese pareció un buen momento para una conversación.

 **^EPOV^**

¡Oh, maldita sea! Abrí los ojos después de "Algo para Chuck" y miré a Bella, ¡quien estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en la manta a mi lado! Saqué mi ego aplanado y traté de revivir mi cita.

No todo estaba perdido, me di cuenta mientras me situé junto a la dormita Bella. Aprendí algo nuevo y fascinante: Bella hablaba en sueños. No pude descifrar cada palabra, pero oí lo suficiente para obtener lo esencial:

 _Flotar... con Edward... peces... isla... piñas coladas..._

—Yo no estaba dormida. Te lo prometo —dijo ella adorablemente.

—Te creo —le respondí, porque iba a pasar el resto de la noche sintiéndome terrible si yo no la animaba.

En ese momento post-estado de sueño, estaba dispuesto a alargar la mano y tocarla, simplemente ponerle el pelo detrás de su oreja. Mi mano derecha comenzó el movimiento antes de pararme. _S_ _ó_ _lo dale un poco de tiempo,_ me reproché a mí mismo y vi el cielo nocturno.

—Hey, ¿Edward?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿De verdad querías decir lo que escribiste... sobre... el contacto físico?

Oh. En serio había considerado no incluir todo eso, en parte porque no quería exponernos a ambos de esa manera a Banner, pero también porque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Debido a todo lo que ocurrió durante la revisión por parejas, ella había dejado el tema. Pero ahí estaba, como un acompañante no invitado caído entre nosotros en nuestra manta.

—Sí.

Ella se estremeció y parpadeó hacia mí.

—¿Así que estabas pensando que yo tenía miedo de ti?

Mi pequeño experimento con Emmett pareció bastante extraño en ese momento, aunque en ese momento era muy convincente.

—Realmente no sé qué pensar. Yo estaba esperando desensibilizarte eventualmente ante mi tacto.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda, con los ojos al cielo, riendo y sosteniendo su estómago.

—Eso suena como la peor idea que he escuchado.

—Puedo ver que sería un poco incómodo en una cita —me lamenté—. Y, además, ¿cómo voy a darte tu tratamiento no calórico sin tocarte?

La observé vigilante mientras ella respondía, con los ojos brillantes por la anticipación.

—Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que no tienes miedo de mí? —pregunté, acercándome a ella ligeramente, permitiendo que los dedos de mi mano derecha pasaran por su pelo y acariciaran su cabeza en su lugar.

—Estoy aterrorizada —ella respondió, entregándose plenamente y agitando sus grandes ojos castaños sobre mis ojos penetrantes y mi boca acercándose.

Sostuve su mirada con la mía todo el tiempo que pude sin ponerme bizco. Prefería no dejar esa imagen poco halagadora entre sus recuerdos de nuestro primer beso. Mis párpados estuvieron a un milisegundo de distancia antes de llegar a sus labios.

Mi primera experiencia de Bella fue posiblemente el momento más dulce que jamás había compartido con una chica. Dejando el brownie de lado, la inocencia y la confianza de Bella se mezclaron con mi propio deseo aplazado y, al instante, reconocí que aunque yo antes había besado y había sido besado, Bella era una nueva aventura.

 **~BPOV~**

Los dedos de Edward pasaron a través de mi pelo alterando mis terminaciones nerviosas y su firme mano en mi cuello me estabilizó y desequilibró completamente. Edward cerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo. No porque no quisiera ver esa escena perfecta, sino porque mis sentidos se veían desbordados por completo. El momento en el que sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos fue una sensación que superó todo lo ocurrido antes de él. No tenía ningún marco de referencia para el exquisito placer que se encendió en mí. Ni dos segundos besándonos y ya estaba profundamente bajo el hechizo de Edward.

Estaba muy mareada por la felicidad y el deseo, cada recaptura suave de mis labios encendía una nueva llama. Sus labios transmitieron toda una historia y los míos con avidez devoraron cada sílaba.

Yo no estaba ni un poco sorprendida de que el beso de Edward hubiera electrificado mis _áreas_ _femeninas_ , pero no esperaba ese hormigueo en las extremidades. Ninguna célula de mi cuerpo estaba exenta del delirio que inspiraban los labios de Edward. Cuando, a regañadientes, se tiró hacia atrás, mis labios se quedaron vacíos y me di cuenta de que había hecho un puchero. Él sonrió y me consoló con un pico muy dulce en los labios mientras pasaba su pulgar enloquecedoramente por debajo de mi oreja.

Creí que la ocasión probablemente requería algún anuncio monumental, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo a esos magníficos y brillantes ojos y dar gracias al poder superior que trajo a ese chico a mi vida. Él parecía estar bien con no nombrar lo que acababa de suceder. Para todo lo que acabábamos de hacer, los dos estábamos perfectamente cómodos en ese silencio compartido.

Poco a poco y con gracia, Edward retiró su mano y la puso detrás de él. Dobló las manos detrás de su cuello y suspiró satisfecho. Estudié su fuerte perfil y noté con una intensa satisfacción que, por lo menos, yo había sido parcialmente responsable de su felicidad. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, atrayendo los restos del sabor de Edward. El próximo músico subió al escenario y, en cierta manera, estuve segura de que le había escuchado. Pero el 99% de mi atención estaba consumida por Edward y en cómo podía hacerme con más de esos labios.

 **^EPOV^**

Sí, eso había sido un beso inspirador y creía que era justo decir que había hecho que los dos quisiéramos más. Y ese era un muy buen lugar para una primera cita, sobre todo cuando sabía que iba a disfrutar de su compañía durante todo el día siguiente.

No estaba jugando a juegos con Bella, estaba siendo cuidadoso. Yo entendía que ella era entusiasta, pero también era peligrosamente inexperta. Yo estaba en eso para un largo plazo y estaba más que bien la práctica de una buena dosis de autocontrol. Y, francamente, aunque yo tenía más experiencia sexual, estar con Bella me hacía sentir como si nunca hubiera hecho nada de eso antes. Como era de esperar, mi cuerpo respondió de todas las formas predecibles, pero la novedad y la profundidad de todo eso me tomaron por sorpresa. Por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna prisa esa noche.

—¿Te estás enfriando? —le pregunté, notando que ella cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Un poco.

Cogí la manta de repuesto y la puse por encima de su cuerpo, escondiendo sus brazos en broma.

—¿Tú no tienes frío? —preguntó.

—No, yo estoy bien —le respondí.

—Bueno, avísame si deseas compartirla —ella se ofreció esperanzada y luego apartó la mirada con timidez.

—Quiero compartirla —le respondí inmediatamente.

Ella levantó la esquina de la manta para mí, en una deliciosa invitación. Me deslicé más cerca y le permití cubrirme el hombro. Ella removió sus pies, empujando la manta sobre mis piernas. Finalmente los dos estábamos más o menos cubiertos. Saqué mi brazo izquierda y lo puse debajo de su cabeza, acercándola más a mí. Ella hizo un pequeño ruido de felicidad y se ubicó bajo mi brazo.

—No te duermas sobre mí, Bella. —No agregué _de_ _nuevo_.

—La mayoría de los chicos considerarían que es una primera cita exitosa si dormimos juntos.

—Pshhh —yo respondí de manera poco elegante—. Supongo que no soy la mayoría de los chicos.

O) (O

Una hora pasó y los ojos de Bella se estaban cayendo.

—¿Te importa si nos vamos? Tengo práctica de golf por la mañana.

Doblé las mantas mientras Bella se ponía de nuevo en sus botas. Tomé su mano y caminamos con cautela y a oscuras a través de la maraña de asistentes al concierto. Cuando nos bajamos del autobús en la parada de Holden, vi que Bella todavía tenía frío. Volví a abrir una de las mantas y la envolví alrededor de sus hombros. Ella, inmediatamente, abrió una esquina y yo me metí con ella. Tomé su mano otra vez porque había descubierto que realmente me gustaba ir de la mano de Bella, especialmente el cogernos de las manos de esa manera que nos conectaba desde los dedos hasta el hombro. Entramos en el dormitorio desde la parte de atrás, más cerca de la habitación de Bella que de la mía. Los pasillos estaban incómodamente iluminados por fluorescentes desagradables y no me gustaba la forma en que la atmósfera perfecta de nuestra cita bajo las estrellas se veía perturbada por esa dureza fea.

Llegamos a la puerta y me resigné a darle un beso de buenas noches que cualquiera pudiera ver, cuando de repente me sentí inspirado. Dejé caer la bolsa y la manta extra e incluso la mano de Bella. Llegando por detrás de nosotros, cogí la manta y la puse por encima de nuestras cabezas, sumergiéndonos en nuestra propia y acogedora burbuja oscura.

—Oh Dios, esto es mucho mejor. —Escuché una risa suave en respuesta.

Presionando la espalda de Bella contra la puerta, cogí su cabeza con ambas manos y localicé su boca con mis pulgares. Utilizando el GPS humano, me concentré en sus labios sobre los míos. Después de haber llegado a mi destino, dejé a Bella con un beso que esperaba que expresara toda la promesa de empezar algo nuevo y maravilloso juntos. El oxígeno era escaso y me vi obligado a retirarme antes de lo que lo hice en nuestro beso al aire libre en el concierto. No estaba feliz por eso, pero prefería no sofocar a mi cita.

—Gracias por una primera cita perfecta, Bella —le susurré en la oscuridad. Mis ojos se estaban ajustando, pero no podía ver nada más allá de las formas básicas.

—Gracias, Edward. Me lo he pasado muy bien. —Ella sacó la manta de nuestras cabezas y, antes de que se diera la vuelta, la luz brillante iluminó en sus ojos exactamente lo que yo sabía que se veía en los míos. Felicidad, entusiasmo y esperanza.

 **~BPOV~**

Cuando mi cabeza cayó en la almohada, reproduje cada segundo de los dos besos, tanto como recordaba lo que tuvo lugar entre medios. Me hundí en la manta de lana que Edward me había dejado. Me encantaba la idea de que cada uno tuviera una manta.

O) (O

Mi primer pensamiento al despertar fue el recuerdo de mis labios pegados a los de Edward. Me levanté de la cama con energía, me di una ducha eficiente y me preparé para ver a Holden 1 llegar a la victoria.

Mientras me vestía, estuve celosa de la habilidad de Rosalie de llevar el nombre de Cullen en la espalda y me hubiera gustado que Edward tuviera un uniforme similar, de modo que podría prometer mi lealtad para que todos la vieran. Me conformé con mi cola de caballo que pasaba a través de mi gorra Holden. Mezclé el yogur con arándanos y granola, cogí una cuchara y me tomé mi desayuno mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el primer campo, llegando sólo unos minutos antes de que Edward y Jasper fueran anunciados.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó cuando me vio deslizarme al lado de Alice. Le di un discreto saludo. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin pensar en nuestros besos y en nosotros acurrucados en la manta. Observar su cuerpo moverse a lo largo del partido fue un ejercicio de moderación. Él y Jasper tenían que preparar estrategias entre disparos, Edward no tenía tiempo para su fan enamorada. Eso no impidió a su séquito habitual coquetear y abrirse paso hacia el campo, pero los chicos ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta.

Alice me mantuvo ocupada, averiguando nuestra cita con un detalle microscópico. En el momento de llegar al beso de buenas noches de debajo de la manta, todos estábamos en el hoyo dieciocho y los chicos habían ganado el partido.

—Señoritas… —Jas nos recibió después de haber publicado sus resultados. Alice corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello exuberante, plantando un beso en sus labios.

Edward y yo no sabíamos cómo hacer eso todavía. Estábamos de pie, un poco incómodos.

—Felicidades —le dije—. Has jugado muy bien.

—Sí, una vez que he sacado mi cabeza de mi culo en los primeros hoyos —dijo—. Por suerte, tengo un gran compañero.

Jasper rodeó el cuello de Edward con su codo y llevó su cabello a sus labios.

—Yo también te quiero. Y creo que me debes una copa por esos agujeros.

Edward hizo una demostración de cómo se limpiaba del beso de Jasper.

—Una bebida rápida, Jas. Bella y yo tenemos que irnos. —Estuve satisfecha de que recordara su promesa.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… —se burló Jas—. Yo no he visto a Bella meter todas las bolas en tres agujeros distintos.

—Vamos, bebé grande.

Sentados en O'Hara el ambiente era diferente. Éramos dos parejas, no sólo Jas y Alice más dos. Mientras bebíamos nuestras coca-colas light, Edward pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa y encontró la mía, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos y manteniéndolos juntos en su regazo. Y él no la soltó cuando vino nuestra comida, lo que hizo que se ensuciara al comer su hamburguesa, pero a él no pareció importarle.

O) (O

—¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a hacer esto? —él preguntó, estando de pie en la entrada de la tienda Target.

—Creo que necesitamos una camiseta marrón, un vestido azul y un par de tijeras. Añadir un collar y una corbata de pelos y ya está.

Edward consultó su imagen.

—Espera, ¿qué es esta cosa negra en la camisa de Pablo?

—Ah, claro. También debemos conseguir un par de cordones negros.

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Deberíamos separarnos? —le sugerí—. Iremos más rápido.

—Está bien, yo iré por la ropa y los accesorios, y tú por las tijeras y los cordones. ¿Nos vemos en la caja en veinte minutos?

Tenía el trabajo más fácil y cogí mis artículos en cinco minutos. En mi tiempo libre me dirigí a la zona de tarjetas de felicitación y escogí una tarjeta de Halloween totalmente cursi. Fui corriendo a través de la caja rápida para pagarla antes de que Bella me viera. Tuve un problema con el cajero con acné que pensaba que yo estaba tratando de robar las tijeras y los cordones de los zapatos, porque no quería pagar por ellos hasta que Bella llegara. El chico finalmente llamó a su gerente y, por suerte, funcionó todo. Me metí la tarjeta en la cintura de mis pantalones, la bolsa de plástico barato estaba aferrándose a mi espalda un poco sudorosa.

Bella me enseñó mi traje para que lo aprobara y yo le di el visto bueno, pero ella no me mostró el suyo.

—Todavía no —dijo.

Pude ver que tenía el collar y también una cosa para el cabello, así que tomé una caja diferente y pusimos todas nuestras cosas juntas, dividiendo el total después. Al pasar por ese nuevo cajero, detectó un ruido. Creyendo alegremente que acababa de hacer el descubrimiento que le catapultaría a ser el cajero de la semana, exigió ver lo que había dentro de mi camisa. Rodé los ojos y Bella se vio completamente confundida. Cuando me negué, Sherlock Holmes llamó al gerente —el mismo de antes— y él me pidió que por favor saliera ya de la tienda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—Te lo diré cuando me muestres tu vestido —le respondí.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el gesto tonto no valía la pena por todos los problemas que me había causado.

O) (O

—Bella, me siento ridículo.

—Bueno, al menos tu disfraz cae por debajo de tus rodillas. ¡Nunca me di cuenta de lo puta que era Betty!

—Tal vez deberías cortar las mangas después de que me quite la camisa —le sugerí.

—Sólo recuérdalo, Edward. Yo corto tu traje, tú cortas el mío. —Cualquier tonto sabía que yo tenía la mejor parte de ese acuerdo, por lo que sabiamente cerré la boca y me mantuve inmóvil mientras Bella cortaba alrededor de mis bíceps, los cuales tenía flexionados.

—Está bien, puedes quitarte tus pantalones ahora —ella me dirigió.

—¡Bueno, creo que nuestra segunda cita ha comenzado oficialmente!

—Necesito ver dónde están tus rodillas para poder cortar en el lugar correcto.

Ella se hundió en el suelo a mis pies y miró hacia arriba, implorando que me bajara los pantalones. Todo tipo de pensamientos inadecuados volaron por mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que era mejor deshacerme de ellos antes de que tuviera un problema. Sin mis pantalones sólo tendría mis bóxers y la camisa de algodón para esconderme. No era el momento de que a Pablo le apareciera una erección.

Llevé mis manos por los lados de la camiseta marrón XXXL y desabroché mis pantalones. Tuve que apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo la cremallera y me quitaba los pantalones. Bien, ya me sentía realmente tonto e, incluso, un poco colorado.

Bella se rió desde abajo.

—No te preocupes, Edward. No te voy a levantar el disfraz. —Su comentario fue poco útil, sobre todo porque pensé que yo tendría el mismo dilema cuando me tocara a mí y no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser tan disciplinado como ella. Traté de serlo mientras sus manos trabajaban en el algodón fuera de mis piernas para no pincharme.

»Date la vuelta, por favor —me pidió después de cortar la parte delantera. Unos minutos más tarde, el traje básico de Pablo estaba completo—. Está todo listo. ¿Por qué no te lo quitas y te coso los cordones? —ella sugirió poniéndose de pie.

Mientras recuperé mis pantalones y los deslicé por mis pies, Bella apartó sus ojos para no verme. Me puse la camiseta y cogí su mano con mi mano izquierda, sosteniendo las tijeras en mi mano derecha.

—Mi turno. —Le sonreí.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward decidió no ponerse la camisa y quedarse allí de pie con el torso desnudo, sólo conmigo en su habitación. Pero no confiaba en mí misma como para entregarle las tijeras. Con las dos manos, le coloqué cuidadosamente el objeto afilado en la mano y tomé la camiseta ofrecida. No pude dejar de sorprenderme frente a su cuerpo. Él parecía infinitamente más... desnudo que la primera vez que se levantó la camisa para burlarse de mí. Algo en la forma en la que su cuello y sus hombros estaban expuestos, también, y los pectorales y la cintura estrecha, y esos abdominales... no podía apartar los ojos.

—Bella, ¿quieres cambiarte? ¡Yoohoo!

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, voy a... — _¿Cómo hacía esto?_ —. Voy a correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya vuelvo.

—Bella, es un baño de hombres. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiarte aquí?

Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, y las dos estaban delante de mí en esos momentos.

—¿Hay un cubículo con una puerta?

—Sí. —Se rió—. Somos hombres, no animales.

 _Sí, puedo ver que eres todo un hombre, muchas gracias_.

—Eso servirá —dije rápidamente, cogiendo el vestido de la bolsa y propulsándome a mí misma hasta la puerta. Le grité de vuelta—: ¡Ponte la camiseta mientras me cambio! —Y oí su risa detrás de mí.

O) (O

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba revisándome a mí misma en el espejo del baño de cuerpo entero, contenta con mi elección. Era un baby-doll azul cubierto con un montón de tela para que él trabajara con ello en la parte inferior. Me empujé con valentía a través de su puerta y me sentí aliviada de encontrarlo arrodillado en el suelo, vestido con su camiseta de golf, las tijeras en la mano y la sonrisa de come mierda en su rostro.

—¿Mejor?

—Cállate —le dije acercándome con cautela. Él me puso cada vez más cerca hasta que mis pies tocaron sus rodillas.

—El vestido se ve muy bien en ti. Ahora —dijo él, moviendo las tijeras amenazadoramente—, ¿cómo de alto debo cortarlo?

—¿Yo diría que alrededor de siete centímetros? Es más el dentado que el corte.

Rozando apenas mi pierna, acercó el dobladillo de mi muslo derecho hacia él y lo colocó entre las tijeras.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó amenazadoramente.

—Mucho —le reconocí.

—¿Así? —preguntó, sosteniendo el trozo para que pudiera ver lo que había cortado.

—Eso se ve muy bien.

—Está bien, quédate quieta. —Traté de mirar hacia adelante en lugar de hacia abajo, a la parte superior de su cabeza. Entre los recortes, se deslizó por el suelo sobre sus rodillas, moviéndose a mí alrededor, a veces tocando la pierna cuando cogía el material. Aguanté la respiración mientras se arrastraba por detrás de mí, pensando que tal vez esa era una de las segundas citas más raras. Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Nunca había tenida una antes.

Capté la mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras él cogía la tela de la rodilla izquierda y cortaba la parte delantera. Casi tuve ganas de reírme de lo serio que parecía, pero luego vi su cambio de expresión.

—Woops. —Se encogió, cortando la tira restante de tela del vestido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _woops_?

Sintiéndose culpable sujetó el dobladillo del vestido para que yo pudiera ver que había viajado hacia arriba cortando cinco centímetros más de lo que habíamos acordado.

—¿Perdona?

—Arréglalo, Edward —le imploré, sabiendo que sólo había una manera de equilibrar las cosas. No se podía pegar. Era como esa vez que intenté cortar mi propio flequillo.

Él puso su cabeza hacia abajo y volvió a trabajar, recortando alrededor de mi pierna derecha hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

—Listo —señaló. Me di la vuelta para poder ver el daño. Era corto, pero no obsceno. Y mis piernas no lucían mal.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo has hecho a propósito?

—Puede que haya perdido mi concentración en algún lugar—dijo sonriendo. Todo estaba perdonado.

 **^EPOV^**

—Absolutamente no voy a caminar hasta lo de Emmett sin mis pantalones —dije activamente mientras ella abría la puerta para mí—. Wow, Bella, te ves muy bien. Has clavado totalmente el pelo.

Ella se rió y me acercó a ella.

—¿Puedes ponerme este collar, por favor? ¿Qué es eso que llevas?

—He hecho un club de golf prehistórico. Ellos solían jugar todo el tiempo en el programa. —Yo levanté mi palo, una rama con una piedra cuadrada—. ¿Te gusta?

—Muy creativo.

—Y conveniente. Si Gil se acerca a ti, puedo golpearlo con ella.

—Te estás tomando en serio el ser el hombre de las cavernas, ¿no?

—¡Yabbadabbadoo!

—¿Listo para irnos?

—Espera, ¿vas a ir así? ¡Te vas a congelar!

Ella cogió la manta de lana, nuestra manta de lana, de su cama y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Perfecto.

O) (O

—Bueno, mira quién está aquí —dijo Emmett. Su atuendo era verdaderamente aterrador, pero no tenía tiempo para enfrentarme a él.

—Espera, no nos mires todavía —le advertí, metiendo a Bella en el baño conmigo. Me quité mis zapatos y mis vaqueros, mientras Bella se apartaba la manta y se quitaba los zapatos. Ella se volvió a aplicar el lápiz de labios y salimos juntos, lanzando nuestros artículos desechados en una esquina.

—¡Ta da! —Bella le dijo a la pequeña multitud.

—¡Ah! ¡Os veis fabulosos! —gritó Campanilla—. ¡Tienes buenas piernas, Edward!

—Bueno, yo no puedo competir con las medias verdes de Jazzy —me burlé descaradamente.

—Emmett, por favor, ¿no me digas que llevas los pantalones cortos de Rose? —dijo Bella riéndose.

—Maldita sea, no, mi ancha pierna no podría caber en ese pequeño pantalón de Rosie. ¡Ella me compró estos cortos, pero el resto es todo suyo! ¿Qué te parece?

Emmett y Rose habían cambiado sus uniformes típicos de los días de juego, Rose estaba llevando su uniforme completo, completo con relleno. Emmett llevaba la camiseta donde ponía #84, unos pantalones obscenamente cortos de mezclilla blanca y la cara pintada de verde y blanco.

—Asustas, hermano mayor. Me aterras, de hecho.

Las chicas se rieron mientras se alejaban para conseguirle a Bella una bebida. Yo me puse con los otros dos chicos en un corrillo.

—¿Nos hemos visto? ¡Somos como chicas con pollas! ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa con nosotros vistiendo estos ridículos trajes?

Jasper me golpeó una vez en el hombro y señaló con el dedo a Campanilla, a Betty Mármol y a una improvisada Emmett. Las chicas claramente estaban pasando un gran tiempo juntas y no había un chico en la parte que no quisiera estar con alguna de ellas.

— _Touché_ , Peter.

 **~BPOV~**

—Sabes, realmente está empezando a gustarme esta manta —le confesé a Edward en el pasillo fuera de mi puerta.

—Mmmm, a mí también —respondió, volviéndose hacia mí y conectando los dos extremos, encerrándonos en un círculo de lana.

»¿Sabes qué? —continuó—. Este ha sido un día excepcional. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría haciendo disfraces de Halloween, pero contigo... ha sido sorprendentemente entretenido.

—Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Incluso cuando has cortado de más mi vestido.

—¡Ha sido un accidente, Bella, te lo juro! Yo no estaba tratando…

Era tiempo para que él utilizara esa asombrosa boca para algo más que para hablar, así que decidí poner mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—He estado esperando toda la noche para ver si Pablo Mármol es un buen besador.

Le aparté el dedo para que me contestara correctamente.

—Bueno, culpa a Pablo —dijo él, envolviendo su mano detrás de mi cuello para atraerme a él.

Mmmm, sí, Pablo resultaba ser un fabuloso besador.

—¿Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, Betty? —preguntó con un guiño.

Como si yo pudiera considerar estar en otro sitio.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Perdonad si veis algún error, no entiendo mucho de golf, hice la traducción lo mejor posible.**

 **Nos vemos! Besos :)**


	10. Elige un color

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, perdonad la tardanza pero subo los capítulos cuando puedo, que mis brazos no están muy allá y no toco el ordenador.**

 **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias a los que me seguís. Besos!**

.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 10: Elige un color**

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Qué es esto? —Bella preguntó con curiosidad, espiando el sobre naranja que la esperaba en la mesa junto a la mía.

Me encogí de hombros y ella se deslizó en la silla y abrió el sobre de la manera más delicada.

—¿El fiasco del destino? —confirmó.

—Sí, el incidente de la Gran Tarjeta de felicitación del 2011.

Una sonrisa tonta se posó sobre su rostro y, entonces, supe que todos los problemas con los cajeros habían valido la pena.

—Feliz Halloween a ti también.

El profesor Banner dejó mi ensayo delante de mí. _"_ _Camino a profundizar,_ _señor_ _Cullen. A_ _."_

Bella tomó el mío y me pasó el de ella. _"_ _Muy perspicaz. Tus observaciones suenan verdaderas, señorita Swan_ _."_

—Feliz Halloween a todos. Estos documentos son demasiado personales como para compartirlos, así que vamos a pasar directamente a la siguiente tarea. Vamos a probar nuestra mano en algo de poesía. —Se escucharon gemidos, quejidos y abucheos—. Despacio, muchachos. Así es como va a ir. Vais a trabajar con vuestra pareja en esto y entregareis un trabajo en conjunto. Quiero que escojáis un color y escribáis unas 400 palabras sobre lo que inspira ese color, el formato que elijáis está bien. Vamos a utilizar el resto de la clase de hoy para que habléis y elijáis vuestros colores. Vamos.

Me gustaba. Ninguna investigación. Más tiempo con Bella. Los dos habíamos estado recibiendo una A en su mayor parte, así que no me sentía como si ella estuviera llevando el peso de todo. Y la idea de tomar un descanso de la prosa introspectiva era francamente refrescante. Bella giró su silla hacia mí y sacó su cuaderno.

—Así que, ¿qué color aparece en tu mente, compañera? —me atreví a decir.

Ella estaba tratando de tragarse su sonrisa y yo me estaba muriendo por saber lo que estaba pensando. Levanté una ceja.

—Verde —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué verde?

Me miró a los ojos.

—Es todo lo que puedo ver.

Sentí que mis labios se encrespaban hacia arriba en respuesta.

—Supongo que puedo trabajar con eso.

—Tenemos otros treinta minutos. ¿Deberíamos empezar a escribir?

—Claro —estuve de acuerdo.

Bella sugirió:

—Hablemos de forma libre y yo tomaré notas. Ojos brillantes de un gato.

—Hierba recién cortada.

El profesor Banner apareció sobre el hombro de Edward:

—Estáis escribiendo sobre un color, por lo que las imágenes van a ser observaciones obvias. ¿Qué hay sobre añadir una inesperada sensación, diciendo: "La fragancia fresca de un césped recién cortado"?

Bella garabateó mientras él hablaba.

—Viejos y arrugados veinte —dijo.

—La calidez íntima de la manta Holden —agregué. Bella dejó de escribir para darme una mirada de advertencia.

Si Banner lo pilló o no, no pude decirlo. Su siguiente recomendación no lo confirmó.

—¿Qué tal algo un poco más oscuro?, no me vengáis con arco iris y unicornios.

—¿La ansiedad de esperar un plátano sin madurar? —Bella intentó.

—¡La cara de Frankenstein! —me ofrecí, tenía el espíritu de Halloween.

—Continuar profundizando, los dos. Lo estáis pillando. Esas ideas son un buen comienzo, pero dadme más, pensad en los verbos que pueden ser de ayuda.

O) (O

—Bella, espero que no te importe, pero le pregunté a Jas si puede trabajar conmigo mañana en mi práctica. Hay algo que no controlo y tengo que ser perfecto para el NESCAC del sábado.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Id vosotros dos y…

—No te he dicho que no vengas, Bella.

—Oh. No, sólo debes trabajar con Jasper.

—Ven con nosotros. Escucha sus pensamientos. Aprende conmigo.

 **~BPOV~**

La humildad de Edward me detuvo en seco. Las palabras de mi padre sonaron en mi cabeza.

 _La marca de un buen hombre es no tener miedo de buscar un buen consejo_ _._

¿Cómo podía resistirme a la oportunidad de participar en eso?

—Por supuesto, Edward. Iré. —No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer a las 7:30 de la mañana.

O) (O

—Bella, no puedes cancelar tu cita con Connor. Además, no debes poner todos los huevos en una sola canasta.

Yo no entendía nada de los huevos y las canastas, pero pensé en Riley y en lo que dijo de lo mucho que yo había ayudado a Connor y lo agradecidos que ambos estaban, que mi conflicto era mucho más confuso.

—Pero me siento desleal con Edward. Y, además, ¿cómo puede Connor competir?

—En primer lugar, Edward ya sabía que él no era el único chico que estabas viendo. Y, en cuanto a Connor, tienes que darle al chico una oportunidad. Tú dijiste que vuestra primera cita fue muy agradable.

—Lo fue, pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora que has probado a Edward tendrás algo con lo que comparar cuando Connor te bese de verdad. —En realidad no había ningún tipo de concurso para comparar mi besito de buenas noches con Connor con mis sesiones de toqueteo con Edward.

—Vamos, Bella. Tú y Edward no estáis casados. Habéis salido un par de veces.

—Entonces, ¿con cuántos otros chicos has salido en Holden, Rose? —le pregunté.

—Eso es diferente, Bella. He estado saliendo con chicos desde que tenía doce años. Mi investigación se ha completado.

—Rose, haces que suene tan clínico.

—Confía en mí, Bella, no hay nada clínico acerca de la manera en la que yo me sentí cuando Emmett me miró en ese primer partido de fútbol.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Ya has dejado de mirar?

—Por supuesto. Estoy sobre la luna por ese hombre.

—Wow, Rose. ¿Emmett se siente de la misma manera?

—Por lo que yo sé, sí —dijo con nostalgia.

O) (O

Abrí la puerta a dos caras expectantes.

—Buenos días —susurró Edward mientras yo salía en silencio.

—Hola, Bella —Jasper me saludó desde detrás del cuerpo de Edward—. ¿Lista para asistir a la Academia Whitlock?

—No lo sé —le dije con sinceridad.

—Estoy emocionado de ver lo que puedes hacer.

¿Yo? Pensé que sólo iba a mirar. Colocándose entre nosotros, Edward sonrió alentadoramente cuando sintió mi nerviosismo.

O) (O

—Edward, dime lo que estás pensando mientras te preparas para golpear la pelota.

Edward respondió con lo que yo consideré un chorro de palabras: dirección, terreno, partes del cuerpo y técnica. La respuesta de Jasper fue rápida.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. Dame la cuña —dijo Jasper, tendiéndole la mano a Edward—. Mira —continuó mostrándole la pelota a Edward—. Gírala así.

Edward se agachó desde su lugar a unos veinte centímetros del césped. Hizo un par de movimientos experimentales y lanzó la pelota suavemente. Aterrizó suavemente en el césped y rodó derecha hacia el agujero, continuando unos dos metros más allá del mismo.

—Bastante bien —Jas dijo, sacando otra pelota de su bolsillo—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Edward se ajustó automáticamente a la distancia y el segundo lanzamiento llegó a sólo unos pocos centímetros del agujero.

—Ahora, hazlo con tu palo —le indicó, dejando caer una tercera bola delante de Edward, en la hierba. El golpe de Edward fue perfecto, siguiendo el camino derecho hacia el agujero.

—Muy bien. Bella, tu turno.

—¿Qué? No, yo... que Edward haga algo más...

Edward fue a recoger las tres bolas y me trajo una.

—Toma. Usa esta.

Yo imité los movimientos de Edward y traté de copiar su tiro hábil. Mi pelota llegó cerca del agujero y giró a la derecha unos cuatro metros. Edward caminó hacia el césped y señaló un punto.

—Lánzala aquí.

Esa vez, tiré la pelota justo en el punto donde Edward había dicho. La bola cayó y se deslizó suavemente dentro del hoyo.

 **^EPOV^**

—No estabas bromeando, Edward. Ella es una buena estudiante. —Sentí una oleada de orgullo en su nombre. Bella se puso de un rojo remolacha y nos miró a los dos, dándose cuenta de que me había jactado de su progreso con mi compañero de cuarto.

—Ella es muy dócil —estuve de acuerdo, entregándole a Bella mi cuña—. Imagínate la misma pelota volando y trata de que aterrice aquí mismo.

Bella tomó a regañadientes el palo y yo puse suavemente la pelota sobre una mata de hierba para darle alguna ventaja. Ella practicó un poco y luego deslizó la pelota donde quería, con un resultado similar. Ella sonrió con orgullo y yo asentí alentador.

—Tal vez deberías traerla, Edward. Debería lanzar desde los cuarenta metros.

—¿Tú qué dices, Bella? Te puedo llevar en mi bolsa de viaje —sugerí, jugando con la fantasía de Jasper.

Ella se rió:

—Bueno, sí, eso estaría bien en el camino de ida. Pero en el camino de vuelta tendría que ir con toda la ropa maloliente. Yo no creo que sea una buena oferta para mí.

—Supongo que no. Sólo tenía la esperanza de mantenerte fuera de los problemas mientras estaba fuera.

Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos por un instante y, entonces, supe que ella tenía un secreto desagradable. Pero antes de que pudiera apartar el tema, Jasper espetó:

—¿Y tal vez protegerte de algunas de tus fans más agresivas?

Estreché mis ojos hacia mi compañero de cuarto sin tacto, ya que tenía la sensación de que Bella había dirigido una mirada sospechosa en mi dirección.

Ahora yo estaba enfadado con Jas, Bella estaba enfadada conmigo y yo estaba simplemente preocupado sobre qué o quién ella tenía previsto ver una vez que yo me fuera del campus.

O) (O

Un segundo después de que Bella cerrara la puerta, le di a Jas un golpe en el pecho.

—Jesús, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —él se quejó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué has tenido que contarle lo de las fans? Has hecho que sonara como si las chicas se estuvieran arrastrando por todo mi cuerpo.

—Hey, si ellas se adaptan...

—Bella no necesita saber acerca de todo lo que sucede en la carretera. Pasado, presente o futuro. ¿Entiendes? —Puntualicé mis observaciones con un dedo señalando su pecho.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Estás pensando en sucumbir a las Coochies este fin de semana?

—No, idiota. Estoy pensando en no asustar a esa chica, la cual estoy tratando de que confíe en mí, haciendo que piense que tiene algo de qué preocuparse.

Él levantó sus manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

—Está bien, está bien. Perdóname por tratar de inyectar un poco de diversión en mi mañana.

Era muy difícil estar enfadado con Jas cuando claramente no había ninguna mala intención.

—Gracias por la ayuda con mis golpes, Jas.

—Piensas demasiado, sobre todo alrededor del césped. Tienes que confiar en tus instintos. No tengo ninguna duda de que si te concentras en lo que acabamos de practicar en lugar de en tus otros pensamientos oscilantes, traerás fácilmente a casa el trofeo del segundo puesto. —Una enorme sonrisa satisfecha se hizo cargo de su rostro.

—Oh, creo que esta vez te voy a ganar, bastardo arrogante.

—Empieza el juego, compañero.

 **~BPOV~**

Visiones de fans enloquecidas y ligeras de ropa de golf se entrometían en mi sereno paseo a la biblioteca, donde Connor ya me estaba esperando. A diferencia de los chicos a los que había dado clases privadas en el pasado, Connor era más considerado por mi tiempo y más cuidadoso para no hacerme esperar. No me dolía que él estuviera tratando de impresionarme con su mejor comportamiento.

—¿Podemos hacer esto en el Starbucks en vez de aquí? Me he pasado aquí toda la noche y estoy cansado de este sitio.

—Claro. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas despertarte? Quizá deberías dormir.

Hizo una mueca.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero esta tarde tengo mi recital en la Organización del Comportamiento, así que todavía tengo unas cuantas horas hasta que pueda tocar la cama.

Me imaginé a Connor en su cama y entonces me pregunté dónde vivía, cómo era su habitación, si tenía una manta de lana...

—Así que, mientras caminamos, he pensado que tal vez podríamos hablar del sábado —sugirió mientras se arrastraba a mi lado.

—Está bien.

—Mis compañeros y yo vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta. Suelen ser bastante divertidos. —Se encogió de hombros, pareció como una pregunta.

—¿Tus compañeros de piso o tus fiestas?

—Lo pillo. Ambiguo pronombre —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Para responder a tu pregunta, los dos! Entonces, ¿puedo ir a buscarte a las 19:30?

—Me parece bien. —Connor abrió la puerta y entré—. Voy a coger esa mesa mientras tú pides tu café —le dije.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—No, gracias.

Me instalé y aproveché la oportunidad de mirar a Connor mientras esperaba en la fila. Para estudiar ciencias de la informática, él era sorprendentemente brillante y bastante guapo, incluso sin dormir. Él tenía el aspecto desaliñado de haber estado despierto toda la noche. Se giró de nuevo para decirme un "Lo siento" y me pilló embobada. Su disculpa en silencio se convirtió en una sonrisa confiada y no apartó la mirada hasta que el cajero le preguntó por su orden.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté mientras él se deslizaba en su asiento y tomaba el primer sorbo de su bebida. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se cayó hacia atrás mientras el café entraba en su sistema. Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

—Mmm, estoy casi empezando a sentirme humano de nuevo.

Tuve que reírme, porque él lucía un bigote de espuma del café con leche y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de manera adorable, su sonrisa aturdida asomaba por debajo de la espuma.

—Tienes un poco de... espuma... —Y, vagamente, apunté mi labio superior.

Su lengua salió rápidamente y quitó el desorden. Me pareció que no podía quitar mis ojos de su boca y vi como se dobló una vez más en una amplia sonrisa. Eso estaba empezando a sentirse más como una cita que una sesión de tutoría, salí de mi bruma y me pregunté brevemente si eso era lo que él tenía en mente desde el principio.

O) (O

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Tenemos que trabajar en nuestro poema antes de la clase de mañana o debemos improvisar? E**_

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Creo que vamos a estar bien trabajando en ello en clase. ¡Sólo piensa en verde! b**_

 _ **Lo haré. No os veo en la biblioteca hoy. ¿Has cancelado tu clase con Connor? E**_

 _ **No, estamos en el Starbucks. Él necesitaba cafeína.**_

 **^EPOV^**

De pronto, un nuevo tono de verde cayó sobre mis párpados. Celos. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba esperando mi respuesta, pero yo estaba luchando para encontrar algo inocuo. O incluso inofensivo. Finalmente me decidí por:

 _ **Nos vemos en clase. Que tengas una buena noche. E**_

Aceptaba que ella estuviera quedando con otras personas. Eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarme.

O) (O

—Adelante, cread poesía —nos alentó el profesor Banner.

Bella sacó la libreta donde comenzamos a escribir ese proyecto el lunes.

—¿Algo que añadir?

—La superficie de vidrio pulido de cuchillas estrechamente afeitadas proporciona el telón de fondo del drama de rodar las pelotas blancas —leí en mis propias notas.

—Eso está bien, Edward. Mira, yo también tengo uno. Microgreens orgánicos pomposamente caros contrastan con tonos de tierra mojada por la lluvia, que varían en diferentes tonos de brillo, pero no son amargos.

—¿Qué demonios son los microgreens? —le pregunté.

—Son terribles lechugas que cuestan un ojo de la cara —dijo ella riéndose.

—Muy bien, aquí va —le dije, apartando mis nervios—. El monstruo de ojos verdes e hinchados lleva hacia abajo, arrojando aire caliente de manera tan rancia que amenaza con pelar las capas superiores de la piel.

—Ok. Aparentemente nos hemos sumido justo en el lado oscuro.

Ella se veía alarmada, así que traté de relajar la línea apretada de mi boca y convertirla en algo menos escalofriante. Bella consideró mi expresión y continuó:

—Yo he trabajado un poco en la línea de la manta. ¿Qué piensas tú de esto? Encerrados en la comodidad de los bosques teñidos del logotipo de lana, cada toque te lleva a la comodidad del hogar.

En un terreno más positivo, me relajé con el ejercicio:

—Eso es muy bueno, pero yo también podría vernos hablando del sabor dulce y fuerte de la anticipación de un primer beso de buenas noches...

—Retinas adaptándose a la oscuridad, con la ayuda de los fuegos ardientes en los ojos del otro...

—¿Y el sonido fuerte de los latidos de los corazones aumentando la velocidad? —Sentí que mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia ella, anhelando hacer las escenas que estábamos describiendo.

—O los olores ampliados de cuerpos calientes moviéndose más cerca... —Bella añadió.

—Mierda, Bella —le susurré suavemente, sintiéndome desesperado, deseando estar bajo esa manta en esos momentos.

Carcajadas en la sala nos sacaron de nuestro trance.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a algo más seguro —sugerí lo verde menos romántico que pude pensar—: Recipientes de plástico de neón de color haciendo eco con el tintineo de las botellas de vidrio que se reciclan en su interior.

Bella sonrió y escribió.

—Flecha insistente de luz que indica a mi pie que presione el acelerador y mis manos giren el volante con seguridad hacia la izquierda.

Compartí mi lema favorito:

—Cientos de pequeñas sonrisas verde proclamando: "Dadle a los guisantes una oportunidad".

—Eso es perfecto —dijo riéndose—. Vamos a terminar con eso.

 **~BPOV~**

—Sé que vas a terminar todo tu trabajo esta noche y mañana. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo escriba esto y luego te lo enseño? Si ves algo que deseas cambiar, házmelo saber.

—Gracias, Bella. Vas a venir a practicar mañana conmigo, ¿no?

—Claro. ¿Jasper vendrá también?

—No, sólo nosotros dos. —Tuve que admitir que estaba un poco aliviada. Jasper me gustaba, pero yo sentía como si él supiera cosas de Edward que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar de lo que Edward hacía con otras chicas. Después de todo, yo estaba saliendo con Connor y pensando cosas sobre él que no eran de las clases, ¿por qué Edward no debería divertirse también? Mi instinto aparentemente no entendía o no se preocupaba por la doble moral. Me dolía pensar que él podría estar tonteando en la carretera.

No quería ponerlo en la posición de tener que mentir, así que decidí que era mejor no preguntar. Mientras tanto, Edward no había mencionado otra cita, así que, ¿cómo podía saber que aún seguía interesado? Él había tenido su oportunidad conmigo, tal vez había decidido que era suficiente.

Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue esa mini-diatriba sobre el monstruo de ojos verdes? ¿Y esos juegos preliminares verbales en la clase?

O) (O

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Míralo cuando tengas la oportunidad. b**_

 _ **Bella, es perfecto. No cambies ni una palabra. Gracias por hacer todo el trabajo pesado en este caso. Te lo debo. E**_

O) (O

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona este torneo? —pregunté en el paseo por el campo.

—Bueno, todo es individual y hay 32 de nosotros en la final. Los resultados del sábado y del domingo se suman y el que consiga más puntos en los dos días, gana.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con el primer puesto en la final? ¿Ya no estás a la cabeza?

—No. —Sonrió y me explicó con paciencia—: Eso fue sólo una fase de clasificación, para reducir los participantes de 128 a 32 y determinar nuestras posiciones de juego. Todos somos otra vez iguales.

 **^EPOV^**

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No me parece justo. ¿Todo ese trabajo duro, tu mejor ronda y ahora tienes que empezar de nuevo desde cero?

—Tal vez podrías escribir un ensayo persuasivo en mi nombre a los organizadores del torneo —le sugerí en broma.

Ella me dio un pequeño empujón.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—Lo siento, es demasiado divertido.

—Me alegro de que pueda proporcionarte entretenimiento por la mañana.

—Hablando de entretenimiento, ¿cuándo podemos salir de nuevo? —Pude ver claramente que la había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Oh. ¿Cuándo estabas pensando?

—No puedo esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hacer algo el martes o el miércoles?

—Por supuesto, quiero decir, en función de las tareas y horarios de las pruebas. ¿No tienes prácticas de golf por las tardes?

—Sí, pero la puesta de sol es tan temprano ahora que terminamos a las cinco.

—¿Así que quedamos para el martes o el miércoles ya vemos cuando nos viene mejor?

—Está bien. Toma, ¿coges los palos? —Debatí el preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber—. Así que, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

—Voy a salir con Alice mañana por la noche y luego el sábado está el partido de fútbol.

—Lo sé. No puedo creer los malos que han hecho los horarios del golf. Al menos estaré aquí el próximo fin de semana para el Homecoming. De todos modos, lo siento, estabas diciendo...

—Voy a salir con Connor el sábado por la noche. Realmente, nos vamos a quedar en su piso. Sus compañeros van a hacer una fiesta.

Quedarse en su piso con un chico caliente, quien previamente se le ha declarado, donde seguro que habrá alcohol e inhibiciones sueltas. No pude ocultar mi decepción esta vez.

—Oh… —eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

Bella se giró y puso su mano en mi brazo.

—Edward, él me lo preguntó la semana pasada. Esto es incómodo, ¿no?

—No, lo entiendo. Está bien.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Siempre y cuando me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—¿Echarme de menos mientras no estoy?

Su sonrisa llenó su cara sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Yo no creo que eso sea un problema.

—Bueno, por si acaso —le dije, dejando caer todas las pelotas y cogiendo su cara—. Permítanme que te recuerde lo que se supone que echarás de menos.

Sentí un jadeo cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Allí mismo, en el campo, le di a Bella un gran beso. Ese que puedes sentir hasta en los dedos de los pies. No hubo incertidumbre en ese beso, no era un beso en una noche estrellada que entraba suavemente y dejaba con ganas de más. Ese era un beso con el sol subiendo y en plena luz del día, un beso que te llenaba por completo.

Y no podías enviarle a una chica un mensaje como esa sin tu lengua. La primera vez que encontré su lengua con la mía, ella se sacudió y se alejó, y no me importó eso, apreté mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y la abracé con cuidado mientras volvía a hacerlo unos segundos. Esa vez ella no fue caprichosa, sino que además no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Ella se congeló.

De pronto se me ocurrió que tal vez ella no quería hacerlo conmigo, al menos no ahí y en ese mismo instante. ¿Era el idiota más grande del mundo? ¿Era un jodido James? Yo fui el que se alejó de un salto en esa ocasión. Sosteniéndola cerca, observé sus ojos. Ella se veía sorprendida, pero no molesta.

Descansando mi frente contra la de ella, dije:

—Oops. Me he dejado llevar.

Ella dejó que sus párpados se cerraran y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Quiero decir, eres bueno. Dios, soy tan inexperta. Esto es tan humillante. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo hacer esto. —Sonó muy frustrada y más que un poco avergonzada.

Tomé inmediatamente su barbilla en mi mano.

—Hey. Abre los ojos... por favor.

Cuando lo hizo, vi las molestias que yo le había causado y me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo.

—No hay nada que saber. Sólo haz lo que sientas que está bien. ¿Puedo...?

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy ligeramente y se preparó a sí misma como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo importante. Me acerqué con rapidez para que ella no viera una sonrisa formándose en mi boca. Moví mis labios sobre los de ella, dándole tiempo para ponerse al día y relajarse, sin la amenaza de una intrusión. Muy lentamente, deslicé mi lengua por su labio inferior, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y cuando tuve la sensación de que ella estaba cómoda con eso, mi lengua buscó la suya.

 _Ahh, ahí est_ _á_ _. Mira, ¿ves cómo me siento? Voy a esperar aquí hasta que estés lista. Oh, hola. Mmm, ¿no es bonito? Con cuidado, eso es. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Oh, estás más cómoda, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, sí, Bella!_

De repente, estaba besando a Madonna. ¡Es decir, un interruptor había sido encendido y no se apagaba! ¡La lengua de Bella estaba en su casa! Ella me lamía ávidamente y conseguía ser más audaz con cada respiración. Se escuchó un gemido y no puedo distinguir quién lo estaba haciendo. Estábamos muy cerca de algo que no se tenía que hacer en el césped y era claramente el momento de poner el freno. Yo me separé lentamente y le di besos apasionados de despedida con algunos pellizcos antes de separarnos del todo. Sujeté su cara cerca de la mía y pasé suavemente mis dedos por sus labios.

Tuve un buen presentimiento de que sí iba a echarme de menos.

 **~BPOV~**

Creo que era una perra. Lo que era seguro era que estaba loca por más. Ni siquiera quería parar para coger aire. _Por favor, Dios, déjame morir de esta manera_. No podía ni siquiera empezar a entender la respuesta confusa de mi cuerpo ante ese contacto inesperado. Era imposible estar tan cerca de él y no anhelar más de sus labios y de esa deliciosa lengua.

¡Si la meta de Edward era hacer que lo echara de menos, entonces misión cumplida! ¡Él estaba de pie junto a mí y yo ya lo echaba de menos!

Sin decir una palabra, nos separamos y dividimos las pelotas y los palos. Yo estaba de pie justo detrás de él, pero incluso desde ese punto de vista, juro que podía ver la sonrisa que se encrespaba alrededor de sus mejillas.

No acerté ninguna de las seis pelotas y levanté la vista justo a tiempo de ver hundirse su sexta pelota. Negué con la cabeza con diversión al darme cuenta de que parecía ser que mi fracaso sólo servía para llevarle a él al éxito.

O) (O

Cuarenta y cinco minutos dolorosamente separados después, estábamos tomando el camino hacia mi habitación. Pero se sentía como un ejercicio de autocontrol. Tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de no coger su mano mientras nuestros brazos se chocaban el uno con el otro. Tuve que mantener mi lengua escondida para no pedir otro recordatorio de eso que no podía olvidar, como si alguna vez pudiera. Y cuando por fin llegamos a mi puerta, estaba tan totalmente agotada que estaba segura de que un solo toque y me partiría como un petardo.

Pero Edward todavía no había terminado del todo conmigo. Mientras estaba mirando a tientas para colocar la llave en la cerradura, sentí el calor de su cuerpo alto acercarse y cerrarse sobre mí. Él estaba inclinado sobre la puerta, con ambas manos sobre el marco por encima de mí.

—Antes de que te deje ir, sólo quiero asegurarme de que está clara mi solicitud —dijo y pude escuchar la sonrisa diabólica sin ni siquiera mirar.

—Pshhh, sí —resoplé con delicadeza—. Creo que lo tengo.

Él puso su boca en mi oído derecho.

—¿Entonces no necesitas un recordatorio? —Su voz era ronca, baja y tentadora como un triple helado con chocolate caliente.

Mi cerebro estaba demasiado mareado como para calcular la respuesta correcta. Si decía que no, él iba a retroceder y yo no iba a tener su sabor hasta el próximo martes o miércoles. Pero, ¿cómo pedírselo sin mendigar? Dividí las diferencias.

—En realidad, eso podría ser útil —le dije, muy orgullosa de mí misma.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y ni siquiera me importó que él estuviera usando una gran sonrisa de suficiencia. Valía la pena, ya que iba a besarme de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia mi boca, básicamente poniéndose de manera vertical contra la pared. Sus ojos miraron los míos antes de acercarse. Yo estaba esperando el choque y el aplastamiento, pero esa vez, él fue suave, lento y muy, muy dulce. Sentí mi interior calentarse hasta que hirvió y luego se fundió.

Él rompió el beso con demasiada rapidez, con una promesa:

—Nos vemos mañana en clase, Bella. —Al final se alejó de la pared, llevándose sus labios y su calor con él cuando se fue.

Sin duda, estaba arruinada por él, lo cual era, por supuesto, exactamente lo que pretendía Edward.

O) (O

 _ **Bella**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Es demasiado tarde para añadir otra línea? E**_

 _ **Nunca es tarde. ¿Qué es?**_ _ **B**_

 _ **El verde es un brote fresco que aparece en primavera dentro de su capa protectora sin experiencia**_ _ **,**_ _ **junto a**_ _ **la promesa de un dramático florecimiento de una flor.**_

Santo puto infierno.

 _ **Eso funciona. Voy a encontrar un lugar para ello. Te veo mañana.**_ _ **B**_

 **^EPOV^**

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y yo estaba tan mal por nuestra despedida que ya era hasta doloroso. Estábamos paseando por Windsor Walk, tomados de la mano, llenando el espacio antes de mi clase de psicología con una conversación de última hora.

—Bueno, tienes a Riley esta noche y luego a Alice, ¿no?

—Sí, voy a tratar de alejar el alcohol antes de ingerirlo.

—Bueno, no os metáis en problemas ninguna de las dos. —Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo, si no estuviera con Alice, entonces me tendría que preocupar. Se quedaría con Connor.

—Tú también, Edward. ¿Tienes a mano tu palo para poder vencer a todos tus fans?

—Siempre llevo mi palo. No es un problema —le dije a la ligera.

—Anotaré eso. —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí —me lamenté, frotando el pulgar perezosamente sobre sus nudillos.

—Asegúrate de que me mandas un mensaje en el momento en el que ganes —ella exigió.

—Vas a escuchar de mí mucho antes de eso —le prometí.

—Bien —dijo sonriendo—. Pasa un buen rato y juega bien.

O) (O

—¿Queréis un poco de compañía? —Levanté la vista para ver a cuatro chicas ligeramente ebrias sobre nosotros.

Jas paró de enviar mensajes para deslizar sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Edward?

Negué con la cabeza minuciosamente y él respondió con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias de todos modos, señoritas.

Mi teléfono vibró y lo miré.

 _ **¿Así que estás sentado frente a Jas, quien está enviando mensajes a Alice, quien está totalmente ignorándome? b**_

 _ **Eso parece. Supongo que tendrás que entretenerme. E**_

 _ **¿Qué? ¿Nadie te acecha esta noche? b**_

 _ **Solo tú, al parecer. E**_

 _ **Eso no es lo que dice Jas. b**_

—¡Joder, Jas!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué le estás diciendo a Alice?

—Oh, sólo que debemos arreglarnos con esas chicas que acaban de irse como lo están haciendo esos chicos con Alice y Bella en O'Hara.

—¿Qué mierda?

 _ **¡Suena como si tuvieras tus propias manos llenas allí! ¡Y no tienes palo para golpear la basura de allí! E**_

 _ **No es broma. Me gustaría tener el palo de golf de Barney conmigo. ¡Eso sería enseñarles! b**_

 _ **En serio, Bella, ¿estáis seguras ahí? E**_

 _ **Tengo el espray de pimienta, Edward. Por no hablar de la mitad del equipo de fútbol que está aquí esta noche. No creo que Emmett deje que me pase nada. No te preocupes. b**_

 **Em** **:** **¿Tienes los ojos en Bella? E**

 **Sí, los tengo, hermano. ¿Cuál es el problema? Em**

 **¿Algún chico rondando? E**

 **Sí. ¿Quieres que los apartemos? Em**

 **Perfecto. Gracias. E**

Esperé una agonía de diez minutos, que se convirtieron en quince, luego en veinte. Al final no pude soportarlo más.

 **Em** **:** **¿Qué está pasando? E**

 **Ed** **:** **Sólo estamos con las chicas. Está todo bien. Em**

 **Espera,** **¿** **qui** **é** **nes estáis? E**

 **Adam, Gil, yo, uh, básicamente la ofensiva de Holden. Em**

—¡Joder!

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Edward? —Jasper preguntó, completamente ajeno a mi sufrimiento.

—¿Sabías que las chicas están rodeadas por medio equipo de fútbol?

—Sí. ¿Y? Esos otros tipos se han ido. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

—No, Jas. Eso no es lo que quería.

 **~BPOV~**

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Suena como si hubieras atraído a bastante gente ahora. E**_

 _ **Sí, Edward. Tengo un montón de guardaespaldas ahora. ¡Gracias por el envío de las tropas!**_

Emmett era totalmente adorable al ahuyentar a los malos chicos. Mientras tanto, él había traído a seis de sus fornidos compañeros de equipo, y Alice y yo estábamos rodeadas de una mesa llena de músculos, incluido el propio galán de Holden, Gil Brophy.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella. ¿Este asiento está ocupado? —Gil preguntó, mostrando los dientes más blancos que había visto nunca.

—Siéntete libre —le dije incitante. Él levantó la pierna por encima de la parte posterior de la silla a mi lado y así estuve sentada al lado de Gil Brophy. Deslicé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero y me relajé para disfrutar de la compañía.

—Así que, ¿tenéis pensado ir al partido de mañana? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos a ir! —Alice respondió—. Hasta ahora no nos hemos perdido ninguno.

—¿Has oído eso, Cullen? Estas chicas son fieles seguidoras.

—No me digas, amigo. Esa de allí es la compañera de habitación de Rosie —Emmett dijo con un guiño.

—Oh, ¿significa eso que tú tienes que llevar el número 84, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo una camiseta.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es trágico! Te diré una cosa, llevaré una extra para ti para mañana y así podrás animar el partido.

Ahí estaba el lío de palabras que desde luego nunca pensé que escucharía. ¿Gil Brophy invitándome a llevar su camiseta? ¿Su camiseta del partido?

Estaba distraída por el flujo constante de las vibraciones en mis pantalones y me di cuenta de que estaba recibiendo una llamada telefónica. Sacando mi móvil, vi que era Edward. Acepté la llamada pero no podía escuchar nada y, de mala gana, tuve que colgarle.

 _ **Edward, lo siento, no podía oírte. Déjame salir y te llamo. b**_

—Disculpa un minuto. Lo siento... —murmuré en dirección a la salida y marcando a Edward mientras caminaba.

— _Hola_ —dijo él.

—Hola —le respondí—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _Has dejado de enviar mensajes Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te había raptado una banda de ladrones._

—Todavía estoy aquí. —Me reí—. No te preocupes, estamos con Emmett.

Silencio.

— _Está bien, entonces._

—Suenas un poco raro, Edward. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— _Sí, sólo... nervioso por lo de mañana, supongo._

—Bueno, ten una buena noche de sueño y estarás bien. Me levantaré temprano si quieres hablar. El partido comienza a las 9:30.

— _Está bien, Bella. Hablamos mañana._

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Exhalación larga.

— _Adiós._

Guardando el teléfono, me dirigí de nuevo y con entusiasmo a nuestra mesa. Lamentablemente Gil acababa de levantarse.

—Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana, Bella? Emmett dice que vosotras os sentáis detrás del banquillo, así que sabré dónde encontrarte. —Y Gil Brophy me dio su sonrisa matadora con un guiño.

La mesa de repente se vació y se sintió un ambiente muy tranquilo y muy amplio sin los hombres voluminosos que nos rodeaban.

—Alice, ¿has notado que los atletas no están muy divertidos la noche antes de un partido?

—En realidad no. Jazzy es muy divertido todo el tiempo —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bien por ti, pequeño duendecillo. Y por favor, no compartas información.

Afortunadamente ella cambió el tema:

—Entonces… ¿mañana vas a usar el número de Gil?

No pude contener mi alegría.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, me lo ha pedido personalmente.

—Yo no sé qué haces, Bella —dijo ella—. Hay hombres que caen a tus pies dondequiera que vayas.

—Yo no diría eso, Alice. Pero seguro que es divertido llamar la atención, para variar.

—Has trabajado duro para esto, Bella. Tienes derecho a disfrutar de ello.

 **^EPOV^**

 **Em** **:** **Pensaba que le habías pedido a Brophy que se mantuviera a raya** **.** **E**

 **Y lo hice. Él lo hizo. Eso fue hace una semana. Em**

¡Mierda!

 **¿Podrías ayudar a un hermano? E**

 **Claro, Eddie. De todos modos somos eso. No hay ningún daño hecho aquí. Además, una vez que una chica va con un Cullen, ella nunca vuelve. Em**

 **Vaya, gracias, Emmett. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. E**

 **Mantente atento. Ni Gil puede conseguir a la chica durante el partido de fútbol. Concéntrate en tu partido y todo estará bien. Duerme bien, Eddie. Em**

O) (O

Nuestra alarma para levantarnos sonó a las 7:15, Jasper y yo nos duchamos y desayunamos antes de ir a la zona de prácticas.

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si no te importa, llámame. E**_

A las 8:10 tuve que cambiar mi teléfono para ponerlo en silencio y meterlo en el bolso. Encontré a Jasper en la zona de práctica, tirando unas cuantas bolas.

—Van a ser rápidos hoy. Está haciendo frío —dijo.

Escuché su advertencia y la confirmé con algunos tiros largos.

—¿Has hablado con Alice esta mañana?

—No, ella todavía está durmiendo. ¿Bella?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Edward. Hablaremos con ellas cuando estamos en primer y segundo lugar. —Cogió las pelotas y me dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

Debido a nuestras cuentas de calificación, Jas y yo tuvimos el honor de golpear últimos. En el momento en el que llegamos y fuimos anunciados, la multitud estaba llena de aficionados de todas partes de Nueva Inglaterra. Sabía que a mis propios padres les hubiera encantado haber estado ahí, pero iban a ir a Holden el siguiente fin de semana, por lo que este torneo no estaba en los viajes de este año.

—Está bien, amigo, vamos a hacer un tiro largo y recto —me alentó mi amigo.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo —respondí de manera típica, dando un paso adelante hacia mi zona.

O) (O

Jas y yo estábamos en el fuego. Entre sus tiros largos y mi _sensación_ de estar fallando, los dos nos encontrábamos en posiciones bajas.

—Me estás haciendo correr por el dinero, compañero —me reprendió Jasper.

—He oído que la siguiente puntuación se lleva tres puntos con nosotros y él está en 16.

—Pues mantendremos nuestro enfoque hasta que la pelota caiga en el último hoyo y tendremos esto.

Alentado por sus comentarios inspiradores, seguí acertando los últimos nueve hoyos y Jasper se quedó bien conmigo. Era el mejor compañero de juego que había tenido, incluso cuando él era mi oponente. Su estilo de juego me calmaba y él era serio durante su jugada.

Nos encontrábamos a uno para los 18 puntos, con cuatro golpes de ventaja en el tercer lugar.

Habíamos estado avanzando durante toda la mañana, y la gente clamaba por nosotros en la tienda después de que fijáramos nuestras calificaciones. Jasper había sido devorado por la multitud, firmando autógrafos y recogiendo posibles números de teléfono que no serían utilizados. Me pareció un lugar tranquilo para dejar mi bolsa y mirar mi móvil. Ocho mensajes.

 _ **08:20 Lamento haberme perdido tu mensaje. Acabo de despertar. ¡Buena suerte! b**_

 _ **09:45 Mirando el blog NESCAC. ¡Vaya,**_ _ **tú**_ _ **y Jas lo está**_ _ **is**_ _ **haciendo muy bien! b**_

 _ **10:30 ¡Me estás sorprendiendo, Edward! ¡Muy orgullosa! b**_

 _ **11:45 ¡Mierda, qué ventaja! b**_

 _ **12:30 Eddie**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Mírate, amigo! ¡Llámame! Em. Pd**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hemos ganamos**_

 _ **12:31 Edward, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Felicidades por el buen triunfo de hoy. Te quiero, papá.**_

 _ **12:33 El partido de fútbol ha terminado. Hemos ganado. ¡Emmett se encuentra a sólo 20 metros de distancia para batir el récord de la universidad! Estamos celebrándolo en el sótano con algunos de los jugadores. ¡Mientras tanto, felicidades por tu gran día! b**_

 _ **12:40 ¿Me vas a llamar o qué? b**_

Su último mensaje trajo una sonrisa a mi cara y la llamé de inmediato. Su entusiasmo crujía a través de la red digital y se sintió como si estuviera ahí. Si lo estuviera...

 **~BPOV~**

Fiel a su palabra, Gil me encontró en las gradas y me dio una camiseta con un guiño y una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los espectadores curiosos.

—¡Vamos, chica! —Rose gritó mientras me ponía el número 7 sobre mi cabeza. Presté más atención que de costumbre a las idas y venidas en la cancha. Emmett estaba teniendo un gran día y el culo de Rose apenas tocó las gradas en las tres horas. Definitivamente estaba preocupada por el paradero real del número 7, sobre todo porque estábamos sentadas tan cerca que podía ver el esmalte de sus dientes cada vez que se daba la vuelta y me sonreía desde el banquillo.

Mientras tanto, seguí el partido de Edward en el NESCAC con gran interés y le envié mensajes en todo momento, a pesar de que sabía que no podría verlos hasta el final. Cuando por fin me llamó a las 12:45, Alice, Rose y yo estamos en una mesa ruidosa en un sótano con Emmett, Gil, y un par más. Fui hacia fuera para hablar con Edward.

— _Entonces, Emmett está a punto de romper el récord, ¿eh?_

—Sí, realmente ha sido emocionante hoy, pero va a ser aún mejor que él lo haga en Homecoming. ¿Él dice que tus padres vendrán el próximo fin de semana?

— _Sí. ¿Y tu padre?_

—Realmente no hemos hablado de ello. De todos modos, ¡enhorabuena! ¡A Jas también!

— _Gracias, Bella. Ha sido un gran día. Espero que podamos continuar con lo mismo mañana._

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Bueno, ¿qué vais a hacer esta noche?

— _Lo de siempre_ —dijo él y detecté una nota de desdén en su voz—. _Ir a un bar, ver un montón de gente beber demasiado, ver a Jas enviarle mensajes a Alice durante toda la noche y luego irme a dormir._

—Mm, estilo de vida de ricos y famosos.

— _¿_ _A qué hora es tu cita?_

—A las 19:30. Trataré de hablar contigo esta noche, pero sino mañana seguro que hablamos.

— _No te preocupes por eso. Pasa una buena noche y hablaremos mañana por la tarde._

—Está bien. ¿Y Edward?

— _¿_ _Hmm?_

—Te echo de menos.

O) (O

Le ahorré a Connor el trato con Rosalie cuando él llamó a la puerta, diciendo un rápido, "hablamos más tarde, Rose", y saliendo rápidamente. Una vez en el pasillo, con mucho gusto me di cuenta de que el Connor que había podido dormir era una mejor vista que el otro. Estaba descuidadamente casual, pero pude decir que estaba completamente alerta y cualquier look casual que vistiera esa noche probablemente habría requerido más tiempo y atención que cualquier hombre quisiera admitir.

—Te ves bien —él comentó, señalando mis vaqueros, mis botas y mi abrigo largo.

—Y tú también —le respondí con sinceridad—. Entonces, ¿quién va a estar en la fiesta? —le pregunté con una ligera agitación.

—Mis compañeros de casa, sus novias, unos amigos, Riley podría pasarse... eso es todo.

Eso no sonaba demasiado intimidante.

—Como he dicho antes, Bella, por lo general son bastante divertidos. Pero si no disfrutas, estaré feliz de marcharme y hacer otra cosa contigo.

—Gracias, Connor. Estoy segura de que pasaré un buen rato.

O) (O

Connor puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me llevó hasta la pequeña multitud que se había congregado alrededor del barril. Me presentó a sus compañeros de casa y a sus novias y abrió una cerveza para cada uno de nosotros. Estaban hablando del Homecoming y cómo en su mayoría era un evento de los alumnos de primer año, ellos no iban a participar. Me recordé a mí misma hablar con Charlie al día siguiente.

—¿Más cerveza? —preguntó, viendo que mi vaso estaba ya vacío.

—No, gracias. Ya no puedo soportar tomar más calorías.

—Tenemos otras cosas, ¿te gustaría tener un poco de vino o tal vez vodka? Tenemos mezcladores.

—Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

—No te preocupes. Vamos a ver en la cocina.

Había un montón de chicas en la cocina, mezclando cosas, probando a medida que avanzaban, derramando y riéndose.

—Tienes que probar esto, Bella —me dijo una chica llamada Victoria, ofreciéndome algo de color melocotón—. Lo llamamos Poción de amor número 9. —La pelirroja eructó mientras me tendía la bebida.

Tomé un sorbo y no estaba del todo malo.

—Mm, ¿qué hay aquí?

Victoria señaló con su larga uña roja desde el principio hasta el final de la fila de botellas alineadas en la barra y se echó a reír.

O) (O

Alrededor de la medianoche, se afinó la fiesta, las luces estaban tenues, la música todavía resonaba pero era más lenta. Vasos de plástico y bolsas vacías de patatas estaban por la habitación. Cada mueble estaba ocupado por una pareja en distintas etapas de acoplamiento... y Connor y yo estábamos con torpeza en el medio.

—¿Quieres ver mi habitación?

—Chico tonto, no puedo ir a tu habitación contigo. Yo ni siquiera sé tú segundo nombre.

—McGonigal —respondió con rapidez—. ¿Ahora te gustaría ver mi habitación?

Tenía curiosidad y estaba lo suficientemente borracha para decir:

—Por supuesto.

Con una mano en mi espalda, me ayudó a subir las escaleras, luego apuntó hacia la última habitación al final del pasillo. Él giró la manivela, abrió la puerta y me introdujo en el interior. No había donde sentarse excepto en la cama, así que no me senté. Connor cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y el clic de eso me bloqueó. Él se rió cuando vio cómo estaba parada rígidamente.

Le sentí cerca detrás de mí. Cogió todo mi pelo con una mano y lo pasó por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. Un dedo se deslizó burlonamente detrás de mi oreja derecha hacia el cuello, deteniéndose en el hueco demasiado sensible donde comenzaba mi hombro. Un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, oí reírse a Connor. Pero en esa ocasión, también sentí el eco del sonido en su pecho, el cual empujaba firmemente contra mi espalda.

—¿Sabes que tienes un cuello muy sexy? —susurró, pequeñas bocanadas de aire revoloteaban en mi cuello con cada palabra.

Pasó sus labios suavemente por donde antes había pasado su dedo y la sensación me abrumó. Esperaba que su pregunta fuera retórica, porque no había manera de que pudiera formar palabras en ese momento.

Sus besos suaves cruzaron mi mandíbula y se acercaron a un lado de mi boca. Connor giró suavemente mi cuerpo, por lo que estábamos frente a frente. Me fijé momentáneamente en el cambio de su aspecto. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la boca parecía más seria de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Se veía casi... hambriento. Me pregunté fugazmente si yo me vería de la misma manera que él. Me sentí mareada y francamente asustada.

A través de mi bruma, aparecieron las advertencias perpetuas de Charlie sobre estar a solas con chicos en sus dormitorios. Connor no era un extraño, me calmé a mí misma. Entonces le di otra mirada y me di cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a ese chico en absoluto.

En ese momento él cerró sus labios sobre mi boca en un beso insistente. Con esa sensación y el sabor de Connor, el consejo de Rose cómodamente empujó al de Charlie a un lado y aproveché la oportunidad para comparar ese beso con el de Edward. No podía negar que era bueno o que yo realmente parecía disfrutar del beso. Y, a decir verdad, yo no podía decir que un beso era mejor que el otro. Así que estaba muy confundida, porque yo tenía la esperanza de que tener mi solución una vez que nos besáramos.

No fue hasta que llegamos a tomar aire y realmente nos miramos el uno al otro cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que necesitaba saber. No se trataba de comparar los labios de Connor con los de Edward, eran sus ojos. No era el hecho de que los ojos verdes de Edward tuvieran pequeñas motas de oro que iban hacia el centro. No era que los ojos de Edward irradiaran bondad y dulzura. Ni siquiera era que los ojos de Edward brillaran al sol durante el día y en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Porque incluso si los ojos de Connor hicieron todas esas cosas, seguirían sin revelar lo que los ojos de Edward me mostraban cada vez: él realmente veía lo que yo era y, basándose en eso solo, él me había escogido.

Estaba segura que si yo no supiera eso de Edward, podría ser perfectamente feliz con Connor besándome durante más tiempo. Pero ya no podía. No, no podía, no quería.

—Oh —dijo él agudamente—. Creo que no estamos en la misma página.

—Lo siento, Connor. No estás mal, ¿verdad?

—No estoy mal. Sólo decepcionado —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Tenía la esperanza de que esto pudiera funcionar.

—¿Sería demasiado que yo te pidiera que me acompañaras a casa?

—Por supuesto que voy a acompañarte a casa.

 **^EPOV^**

 _ **Edward, es la una de la madrugada y sé (¡espero!) que estés durmiendo (¡solo!). Acabo de llegar a casa y s**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo quería decirte que te echo mucho de menos. Tengo mi alarma a las ocho, así podremos hablar antes del partido. xb**_

No alcancé a adivinar qué era la _x_ que había puesto antes de la minúscula y ahora familiar _b_. Me obligué a esperar hasta las 08:01 para llamarla.

— _¿Mmm_ _,_ _hola?_

—Oh mierda. Siento haberte despertado. Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que querías…

— _No, estoy despierta. Yo no quería que te fueras sin que te deseara suerte._

—Bueno, adelante entonces.

Ella se rió.

— _Buena suerte, Edward._

—Gracias. Bueno... ¿y anoche?

— _Él_ _no es tú. ¿Qué puedo decir?_ —Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz y me encantaba conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber exactamente cómo se veía en su cara ahora mismo.

—Eso lo dice todo.

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acosadoras enloquecidas?_

—Sólo hay una acosadora que me importa. Supongo estará siguiendo el blog hoy, viendo mi progreso, ¿no?

— _¿_ _Dónde más podría estar, Edward?_

—Hmm, no sé, ¿a lo mejor almorzando con la línea ofensiva de Holden? — _Buena manera de ocultar tus inseguridades._

Se escuchó una carcajada y luego dijo:

— _No lo creo_.

—Muy bien, entonces. Bien. —Cuando dije la palabra me di cuenta de lo jodidamente aliviado que estaba, así como lo idiota que fui al decirlo de nuevo—. Bien.

Ella se rió por mi vocabulario infantil.

— _¿_ _Me llamas más tarde?_

—Tan pronto como gane. —Jasper pasó por mi lado mientras yo me guardaba el móvil en mi bolsa de golf y me ponía mi guante.

—¿Cómo estamos hoy, muchachote? —preguntó, dejando caer las bolas junto a mí en la zona de práctica.

—Me siento muy bien —le advertí.

—Pues vamos.

O) (O

—Bueno, me alegro de que haya sido tu mejor marca personal. Felicidades, hombre. Has jugado increíblemente bien hoy —dijo Jasper amablemente, dándome la mano en el 18.

—Gracias, Jas. Todos esos consejos realmente han valido la pena.

—Me encantaría tomar el crédito de tu victoria, amigo, pero creo que algo totalmente diferente te pasa hoy. Nunca te he visto tan centrado y tan relajado al mismo tiempo.

Sabía exactamente lo que me estaba pasando y al segundo de sonreír yo, él también lo hizo.

—Ah, esa Bella. Será mejor que vayas a llamarla.

No podía esperar a escuchar su voz, pero le envié un mensaje primero.

 _ **Estás invitada a ver un trofeo en MacNeil 301 a las tres de la tarde. E**_

Un segundo después mi teléfono estaba vibrando como loco.

— _¡_ _Oh_ _,_ _D_ _ios mío! ¡Oh_ _, D_ _ios mío! ¡Oh_ _, D_ _ios mío!_

—Hola a ti también —le contesté, alejando el teléfono de mi oído asaltado.

— _¡_ _Lo has hecho, Edward! ¡Campeón de NESCAC 2011! ¡Mierda! ¡Le has ganado a Jas!_

—Lo he hecho, y a los otros 34 también —me permití un momento de alegría arrogante.

— _¿_ _Cómo te sientes? ¡Has estado genial! ¡Has hecho que parezca tan fácil! ¡Al menos eso es lo que estaban diciendo!_

—Se ha sentido fácil hoy. Como si no pudiera perder, no importaba lo que pasase. —Suspiré, porque así era exactamente cómo me sentía, pero no estaba seguro de que ella entendiera ese sentimiento particular.

— _¡En mi último recital de piano sentí lo mismo! Tú practicas y pr_ _a_ _cticas, y luego das un paso adelante y todo cae en su lugar. ¡Oh, Edward, estoy tan feliz por ti!_

Por supuesto que ella lo entendió. Ella era Bella.

O) (O

A las 14:55, llamé a su puerta.

—¡Edward! —Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo dejé caer la bolsa en el pasillo para poder abrazarla también—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estaba a punto de ir a tu habitación.

—Pensé que podría ser un poco grosero por mi parte celebrarlo delante de Jas. Hola, Rose.

Ella se dio la vuelta en su escritorio para saludarme.

—Felicidades, Edward.

Bella apuntó hacia abajo a mi bolsa.

—¡Bueno, vamos a ver!

Empecé a abril la bolsa donde se encontraba.

—Vamos dentro, tonto loco.

Empujé mi bolsa a través de la puerta y le di una patada en la puerta para que se cerrara detrás de mí. Bella saltó sobre la cama con una expresión expectante y agitó su mano con un gesto que decía que me diera prisa. Saqué el bulto cuidadosamente ubicado en el centro de mi bolsa. Andando al lado de ella, saqué la chaqueta de ganador para dar a conocer el trofeo oculto debajo.

—¡Ta-da! —dije, inmediatamente avergonzado por mi escena demasiado dramática. Lo puse en sus manos.

—Wow. ¡Brillante! ¡Oh no, han escrito tu nombre mal... mira esto...!

—¿Qué? Jodidos tíos.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! —ella dijo.

—Genial, Bella. Realmente genial —le respondí, pero yo ni siquiera estaba un poco irritado y ella lo sabía—. No me sorprendería. Quiero decir, después de todo, se equivocaron en mi chaqueta.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjame ver eso! —dijo, cogiendo la chaqueta de mi otra mano y examinando la parte posterior.

Me fijé en la mirada de preocupación que ella tenía en ese momento.

—Lo justo es justo. —Me reí.

—Sólo por eso, no deberías ponértela —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie para ponerse la chaqueta por sus hombros y deslizar sus brazos en ella.

Algo en ella llevando mi chaqueta realmente me gustó y removí mi dedo en un círculo indicándole que se diera la vuelta. Y ahí estaba, mi apellido sobre sus hombros. Recogí su pelo y lo dejé caer sobre su cuello, dejando que se derramara sobre mi nombre.

—Se ve bien en ti —le dije. Ella se sonrojó con un bonito rosa y supe que ella entendía mi sentido pleno. Luego sus ojos se movieron minuciosamente hasta su tocador y vi algo en la parte superior que hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja, pero no por la misma razón.

 _#7_ , la camiseta de Brophy.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente, fingiendo que no reconocía lo que acababa de ver. Yo no confiaba en mí en ese momento como para no ser un gilipollas posesivo y hacer un comentario del que sabía que luego me arrepentiría. Ese había sido un día perfecto y yo no quería que nada lo estropeara.

—Escucha, Bella, estoy bastante cansado.

—Oh, por supuesto, lo entiendo —dijo ella, moviéndose de nuevo para quitarse la chaqueta.

La detuve sujetándola del cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esto por mí? —le sugerí.

—Pero Edward, tú te has ganado esto.

—Me gusta la forma en la que se ve en ti. —Ella sonrió y yo agregué—: Sobre todo la parte de atrás.

Mientras estaba sosteniéndola cerca, le di un beso que decía: _No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta._ Recuperé el trofeo olvidado en su cama y lo metí en mi bolsa de lona en el hombro opuesto.

—Nos vemos mañana.

 **~BPOV~**

—Eso ha sido totalmente caliente —Rose comentó sin levantar los ojos de su libro de Economía.

—Mmm —le respondí, cayendo sobre mi cama y abrazando con fuerza la chaqueta de Edward alrededor de mí.

—Es mejor que te deshagas de la camiseta de Gil antes de la próxima visita de Edward. ¡Wow, el pequeño Cullen tiene una racha de celos!

Recordé una línea de la poesía de Edward y me estremecí contra el calor de su chaqueta.

O) (O

—Por supuesto que estoy planeando ir, Bella. Ha estado en mi calendario durante meses.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando —le respondí y me di cuenta de que estaba muy feliz de verlo tan pronto—. ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?

—Oh, iremos para la jornada del sábado. Tengo que trabajar el domingo. Por lo tanto, haz planes para la comida. Los que quieras.

—¿Vendréis? ¿Tú y Sue Clearwater?

—Sí. —Prácticamente pude verlo sonrojarse a través de nuestra conexión digital—. Eso está bien, ¿no?

—Eso está muy bien, papá. Os conseguiré dos entradas adicionales para el partido y nos veremos en la puerta de los estudiantes a las nueve.

—Perfecto, Bells. No puedo esperar.

O) (O

Me encantaba el estilo de escritura de Jonathan Safran Foer y su protagonista era convincente, pero mis ojos se deslizaron en algo que estaba por encima de todo, en el apellido Cullen drapeado en la chaqueta sobre mi silla de escritorio. Conocía cuando estaba cansada, así que sabía que no iba a ser productiva esa noche. Decidí escribirle un mensaje a Edward.

 _ **E ¿Cómo se ve trofeo en tu estante? b**_

 _ **Bien, pero ¿dónde está mi x? E**_

 _ **¿Qué x? b**_

 _ **Esa antes de la b.**_

Busqué a través de mis mensajes enviados hasta mis mensajes de semi-borracha a la una de la madrugada. Efectivamente, había un beso que debió deslizarse por mi filtro en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Ahora sabía que no era una zorra, porque de lo contrario hubiera seguido besando a Connor incluso después de que me diera cuenta que no era a quien yo realmente quería estar besando. Pero aún así, me encantaban los besos de Edward, era totalmente su culpa por ser tan condenadamente adictivo. Así que sobre todo lo culpé por mi respuesta descarada.

 _ **Tu x está aquí, tonto, en Warwick 303. b**_

 _ **Voy a por él y será mejor que Brophy no esté en tu pecho. Prácticamente puedo oír el 'Grrrr'. E**_

Por suerte ya había apartado la camiseta de Gil gracias al consejo de Rose, porque tan pronto como Edward se movió por el pasillo, no estaba segura de que hubiera tenido tiempo. Edward tocó firmemente mi puerta dos minutos más tarde y, cuando abrí, él tenía cara de circunstancias. Sin ni siquiera mirar para confirmar que Rose no estaba allí, que gracias a Dios no estaba, puso ocho dedos detrás de mi cuello y un pulgar enganchado firmemente en cada oreja.

—Dámelo —dijo sin aliento, tomando lo que quería de mí. Como si yo me fuera a resistir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ohhhh, qué bonito ^^**


	11. Diez años

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, perdonad el retraso, para compensaros os dejo con un capítulo de 42 páginas de word nada más y nada menos.**

 **Espero que las disfrutéis :)**

.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 11: Diez años**

 **^EPOV^**

—Os voy a entregar una página con algunas de las estrofas más interesantes. En general, yo diría que hicisteis un gran trabajo en parejas y probasteis un formato diferente. Seguid adelante y tomaos el tiempo de leer esto mientras yo os paso vuestros ensayos

"Muy descriptivo y aplaudo su uso del color verde en un sentido figurado. Su poesía sobre los celos realmente me pone los pelos de punta. Sus estilos de escritura se mezclan sin problemas, yo no puedo decir de quién son esas líneas. A."

—¿Puedo verlo? —ella preguntó.

Sentí mis labios torcerse en una amplia sonrisa feliz mientras ella leía.

—Si me hubieras dicho hace tres meses que mi clase de escritura de primer año no sólo sería mi clase favorita, sino que además conseguiría una A, bueno...

—Tu incredulidad hubiera igualado a la mía si me hubieras dicho que estaría despertándome a las 6:45 en mis días libres para trabajar en mi tiro corto.

Me tuve que reír.

— _Touché_ _._

O) (O

—Esta semana cada uno de vosotros va a escribir una carta a su yo de diez años, en quinientas palabras, podéis escribir desde el presente, el pasado o el futuro, lo que mejor se adapte a vosotros. Escribid lo que penséis que él o ella deba saber. Divertíos con esto, pero mostrarme algo sustancioso. Nos vemos el miércoles.

La clase empezó a salir.

—Así que… ¿qué noche es mejor, Bella? ¿Bella?

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Hey, ¿todavía quieres salir conmigo esta semana, verdad? —le pregunté, sosteniendo mi pánico a raya.

—Por supuesto.

—Uf, pensaba que estaba perdiendo mi toque. Te estaba preguntando qué día te viene mejor, si martes o miércoles.

—Vamos a quedar el miércoles, de esta manera habremos acabado con la revisión.

—Por Dios, ¿tan malo soy? —Retorcí mi cara en una mueca fingida.

—No, Edward. Tú no, esta asignación. Es que va a ser un poco... difícil, eso es todo.

Rápidamente hice el cálculo y me di cuenta de que Bella a los diez años estuvo tratando con algo.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, Bella.

—No es tu culpa, Edward. —No, eso no lo fue. Pero no me di cuenta de que era lo que le había hecho agonizar durante los últimos diez minutos.

—Te diré algo. Tú eliges qué hacer mañana por la mañana: golpear, saltar, ir al campo de prácticas, lo que sea. —Sonreí esperanzado, deseando que sus recuerdos inolvidables disminuyeran.

 **~BPOV~**

—Riley, ¿es mi imaginación o estás torturándome un poco más de lo normal hoy?

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Connor se presentó en mi casa a la una de la madrugada del domingo. Puede que lo esté pagando un poco contigo.

—¿En serio? Él parecía estar bien cuando me dejó.

—Cinco más. No estaba tan bien.

—Lo siento, Riley. Me gusta mucho Connor. Es sólo que...

—Edward. Lo sabemos. Ahora el lado derecho. No te culpes, Bella. Nunca debería haberle dado esperanzas. Era obvio que había algo entre tú y Edward. Mi pobre hermano nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

—Espero que podamos continuar con nuestro acuerdo. Me gusta mucho Connor y yo estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de ayudarlo. Y, definitivamente, no quiero renunciar a mis entrenamientos contigo.

—Yo no te dejaré caer ahora, Bella. ¡Tres más, vamos!

O) (O

Abrí la puerta a las 7:20 y Edward estaba listo para tocar. Sus ojos bailaron con alegría cuando vio que estaba usando su chaqueta. Me deleité con el hecho de que me quedaba enorme, me hacía sentir pequeña y delicada.

Él llevaba un montón de capas, comenzando con un cuello alto y terminando con un chaleco de lana. Cómo alguno de los dos moveríamos nuestros palos, iba más allá de mí, pero no podía importarme menos. Ese era mi tiempo de Edward y estaba disfrutando cada minuto.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva tu chaqueta? —le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que no.

—Claro que no —dijo sonriendo.

—Así que, ¿has tomado tu gran decisión?

 _Quiero lo que siempre quiero: los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí._

—Campo de prácticas.

—Está bien, pero hoy vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Nada de testosterona.

—Estaré segura y me controlaré a mí misma esta vez.

O) (O

Él estaba de pie frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado en su palo, viéndose delicioso. Me dio su cuña.

—No hemos hecho esto desde hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

—Vagamente. —Yo no quería molestarlo o hacerle creer que no estaba prestando atención. Realmente quería que me lo mostrara de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

—Apártate, mira la pelota, síguela a través de... ¿nada de eso te suena? Muéstrame un movimiento de práctica. —Lo hice.

Hice más de un esfuerzo para hacerlo, pero entonces perdí la pelota absolutamente.

—Mira la pelota. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Le di otra oportunidad y perdí por completo el equilibrio. Él me estaba mirando, dándole vueltas a qué decir a continuación.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir un poco de ayuda por aquí? —le pregunté con fingida exasperación.

Captando rápidamente ese momento, Edward se escabulló rápidamente detrás de mí, moldeándose a sí mismo en mi espalda y moviendo sus brazos para cubrir mis manos en la empuñadura.

—Aquí vamos —dijo en una voz baja que no estaba usando antes—. Apártate, golpea la pelota y síguela. Estás demasiado tensa, suéltate. Vamos de nuevo. ¿Preparada? Golpeas y la sigues. Golpeas y la sigues. ¿Sientes eso?

 _Infiernos, sí, siento eso. Tu boca está justo al lado de mi oreja y estás respirando en mi cuello. Tus músculos están flexionados a m_ _i_ _alrededor. Tu cuerpo está situado cómodamente con el mío y creo que voy a derretirme ahora y te dejaré que me lleves lejos..._

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo estás haciendo! —Su murmullo excitado me hizo salir de mi trance.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada. ¡Oh!

—Un paso adelante. ¿Preparada? ¡Vamos a golpearla!

La pelota voló y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la bandera roja de cien metros.

—¡Mierda! —Él observó con soltura mientras llevábamos a cabo nuestro final escultural.

—¿Has sentido eso, Bella? Ese fue un movimiento de golf.

¿En serio? Pensé que era más de un mal golpe mío, pero si él era feliz, yo también.

—Debe ser la chaqueta —murmuré.

 **^EPOV^**

Nunca le pregunté a Bella lo que sucedió en su cita, así que mantuve un ojo sospechoso en sus espaldas mientras Emily y yo revisamos el seno, coseno y la tangente. Mi chaqueta estaba cubierta por la parte trasera de la silla, mi nombre estaba claramente estampado a la vista de todos. El lenguaje corporal de Connor parecía un poco diferente ese día, estaba sentado en sus manos y en realidad había un poco de aire entre ellos. Bien.

—Bella, espera —dije en voz alta. Connor se fue por la otra dirección—. Déjame acompañarte de regreso al dormitorio.

—Creo que de hecho voy a volver a entrar y escribir mi esquema.

—Oh, está bien. —Le aparté un poco de pelo de la cara y lo puse detrás de su oreja—. ¿Me llamas más tarde? Déjame saber que estás bien.

—Claro —dijo.

No pude resistirlo y no vi por qué no debería, así que me incliné y la besé.

—Adiós.

O) (O

Mientras tanto yo tuve mis propios pensamientos serios sobre qué hacer con un Edward de diez años. Revolví mi cajón de la mesa para buscar la foto que sabía que encontraría: papá y yo ganando nuestro primer torneo de golf de padres e hijos en el club.

Decidí tomar la perspectiva de mi propio futuro, digamos a los 35 años, sólo por diversión. Calculando para entonces, ¿tendría una carrera sólida como profesor profesional de golf, tal vez una mujer y un hijo? ¿Qué querría contarle a ese pequeño e inocente individuo en la foto? Sobre todo, usar una de las palabras favoritas de Emmett, relax.

Mi esquema fluyó muy fácilmente una vez que empecé. En primer lugar, me gustaría consolar al pequeño explicándole que no era estúpido después de todo, sino una víctima de una situación desagradable llamada dislexia, que era un gran dolor en el culo, pero algo que se podía superar con mucho trabajo. Entonces yo le decía que sus padres tenían razón... sobre absolutamente todo. La práctica hacía la perfección, era importante beber leche y comer espinacas, y realmente se arrepentiría de mentir al dentista sobre el hilo dental en sus dientes. Y también consolé a ese chico por su apariencia torpe. Ese tono rojizo en su pelo loco lo abandonaría, el mentón cuadrado que ellos llamaban "cara Superman" y esas cejas espesas serían la envidia de todos los hombres que conocía y de muchos que no conocía. Y sobre el tema de las chicas, bueno... ellas no tenían piojos.

Metí mi portátil en mi mochila y miré mi reloj. Eran las 19:15 y todavía no había oído nada de Bella.

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿**_ _ **t**_ _ **odavía en la biblioteca? E**_

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Sí. Destripando todo. Ya casi lo tengo. xb**_

 _ **Bueno, al menos tengo la**_ _ **"**_ _ **x**_ _ **"**_ _ **. Eso tiene que ser una buena señal.**_

 _ **¿Nos vemos en la cafetería? E**_

 _ **Prefiero terminar con esto. ¿Nos vemos en tu cuarto? b**_

 _ **Claro. E**_

O) (O

Toda una hora más tarde, ella finalmente me dijo que había terminado. Estaba esperando en su puerta con una ensalada que había traído para cenar.

—¿No echas de menos tu ensalada esta noche?

—Gracias, Edward, ha sido muy amable por tu parte. Iba a tener una barrita, pero esto es mucho mejor. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Claro, voy a hacerte compañía mientras comes.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana por la noche?

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los bolos?

—Me encantan los zapatos, no juego a los bolos para salvar mi vida.

—Eso es porque nunca te he mostrado cómo hacerlo —le dije con confianza.

—Oh —ella contestó—. ¿Este es un día de instrucción?

—Sí. ¿Es eso un problema?

—Simplemente parece que tal vez yo debería tener la oportunidad de enseñarte algo por una vez.

—¿Quieres decir además de Psicología y de escribir un documento que me haga tener una A?

—Nada de eso realmente haría una cita muy emocionante —observó ella.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

—¿Qué hay del piano? —ella sugirió, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Mira, eso suena mucho más difícil que el golf y los bolos —le dije, ligeramente asustado de cómo verdaderamente horrible podría ser esa nueva actividad.

—Bueno, Edward, eso es sólo porque nunca te he mostrado cómo hacerlo —respondió ella, reflejando mi sonrisa arrogante de antes.

 **~BPOV~**

A pesar de que todo el mundo casi siempre se sentaba en los mismos asientos, Edward había buscado dos sillas apartadas en la esquina de la habitación. No podía culparlo, yo ya había tenido varios estallidos emocionales en la revisión por parejas y no había razón para pensar que ese día iría todo sin problemas.

—Es tu elección, Bella. ¿Quieres empezar tú o empiezo yo?

—Wow, tengo que elegirlo todo de repente. Los ejercicios golf, las actividades en las citas, ahora esto...

—Te estoy cortejando —dijo él, añadiendo una sonrisa adorable.

Sí, seguro que lo estaba.

Saqué mi cuaderno y se lo pasé a mi compañero, a mi amigo, a mi besador, a ese tipo que había llegado a significar tanto para mí. De inmediato él comenzó a hacer esa cosa en la que frotaba su dedo índice hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través de su barbilla. Él estaba caminando a través de mi dolor y probablemente no se dio cuenta, pero su cabeza se sacudió ligeramente a medida que avanzaba. Lo había hecho y sus ojos se movieron con cautela hacia los míos. Yo no le culpé por no responder. Había una maraña de dolor tan profundo que él probablemente no sabría por dónde empezar.

—Bella… —comenzó, su voz era ronca y vacilante—. ¿De verdad todavía crees que se fue por tu culpa?

—Me he dado cuenta de que ella tenía algunos defectos de carácter y no era fácil vivir con ella. Pero ella y mi padre se amaban y estaban haciéndolo muy bien hasta que empezaron a estar en desacuerdo sobre la manera de tratar mis defectos.

—¿Tus defectos? ¿Quieres decir que a veces rastreabas la cocina? ¿O que no practicabas el piano durante más de dos horas todos los días? ¿O... —Él miró hacia abajo, a mi esquema para más munición—. ¿O que tus amigos a veces te llamaban a casa después de las nueve?

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, los recuerdos de mi vergüenza y mis fracasos aparecieron sobre mí. Él, discretamente, no mencionó mi cambio alarmante y repentino hacia mi obesidad.

—Por lo tanto, ¿tu padre te defendía a ti y tu madre se enfadaba con ambos?

—Básicamente.

—Lo siento, Bella —él dijo en voz baja, casi sonaba derrotados—. No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir mucha rabia porque te hagan sentir que de algún modo eres responsable de que tu madre os abandonara a los dos. Quiero decir, tú eras sólo una niña, por el amor de Dios. Se supone que no eres perfecta. Se supone que los padres lidian con cosas así.

Me reí con una horrible carcajada.

—Creo que pasaron por alto ese capítulo en el manual de crianza de los hijos.

—¿No puedo ofrecer a esta pobre y triste chica algo para ayudarla a pasar a través de esa tormenta de mierda que está a punto de absorber su virtud? —Él cerró el cuaderno ligeramente, casi protectoramente.

—¿Debería alinear los clichés? El tiempo cura todas las heridas. No estaba destinado a ser así. Dios no te da más de lo que puedes manejar. Todo es una mierda, Edward.

—Pero tú has logrado seguir, incluso aunque todavía estuvieras atrapada en la creencia de que realmente causaste su abandono. ¿Cómo has logrado superarlo?

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Charlie y yo teníamos que seguir adelante.

—Y lo hiciste. Dile eso... ¿tal vez?

—Me gustaría decirle que no ahogue sus penas en Mallomars y _fettuccine_ Alfredo, porque esa mierda no me sirvió de nada en absoluto.

—Creo que deberías —me animó, sintiendo que tal vez íbamos a sobrevivir a esa hora, después de todo.

—Y tal vez incluso le diré que un día, en la clase de Inglés de su primer año, un chico le dará el mejor beso de toda su vida entera.

—Probablemente ella apreciaría saberlo justo ahora —él estuvo de acuerdo.

Él lo había hecho de nuevo y esa vez yo no solté ni una sola lágrima.

—Está bien, basta de mí. Vamos a ver el tuyo.

Él deslizó su esquema en mi mesa.

—Espera —dijo, cubriendo el papel con una sola mano—. Tengo una ayuda visual. —Mi curiosidad creció a medida que Edward buscaba alrededor de su mochila, finalmente sacó un fino cuaderno. Abrió la tapa frontal, cuidadosamente sacó una foto y me la dio.

Una versión más joven del doctor Cullen, vestido con pantalones de color caqui y un polo de color azul brillante, entrecerraba los ojos por el sol y sonreía ampliamente a la cámara. Su brazo izquierdo se envolvía alrededor de los hombros de su hijo, vestido de manera similar. Entre los dos llevaban un gran cuenco de plata, lo que explicaba el título: Campeones padre/hijo del Club Orange Country de 2003. Acerqué más la foto para darle una buena mirada al pequeño Edward. Su gorra oscura hacía poco para contener la maraña de su pelo rubio-marrón-rojizo. Y aunque la visera de la gorra ensombrecía su rostro, pude ver fácilmente sus brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan amplia como toda su cara. La brillante y feliz expresión de Edward sólo era superada por el orgullo paternal de Carlisle.

Como las patas de gran tamaño de un cachorro labrador retriever, anuncian la versión adulta de sí mismo, el cuerpo de diez años de edad de Edward prometía que se convertiría en el hombre musculoso sentado a mi lado.

—Yo soy el de la derecha —Edward se burló, la incongruencia de su voz varonil me sacó de mis ensueños sobre el chico.

—¿Entonces fue ese tu primer trofeo?

Reflexionó por un momento y luego sonrió con nostalgia.

—No es mío. Pero fue nuestra primera vez como un equipo.

—¿Cuántos de estos hubo?

Él sonrió.

—Siete más después de este. —Se rió suavemente y dijo—: Ellos estaban muy aliviados cuando cumplí los 18 años y me convertí en inelegible.

—Dios, tu padre parece tan orgulloso.

—El golf fue el legado que podía pasarme, una vez que quedó bastante claro que no iba a ser médico.

—¿Cuando sucedió eso?

—En algún lugar alrededor de la guardería —dijo riéndose—. Así que, de todos modos... —indicó su alrededor.

Con un suspiro de ensueño, pensé en el joven Edward y profundicé en su entorno. Él había sido especialmente creativo en esa ocasión, eligiendo la perspectiva única de un yo futuro. Era difícil saberlo a partir de tan solo las frases rotas del esquema, pero parecía que también había elegido un tono caprichoso. La ligereza de su enfoque abrigó mi oscuridad anterior como una dulce capa pegajosa de Pepto Bismol, calmando un estómago irritado.

—¿Qué? —me empujó, exigiendo saber lo que yo estaba leyendo en estos momentos.

—¿Tú tocabas el fagot? Es sólo que no lo veo.

—Mamá pensó que deberíamos estar bien enseñados, pero eso sólo duró hasta que ella se enteró de cuánto dolor podía causar con un instrumento de viento.

—¿Significa eso que Emmett?

—En realidad, Emmett empezó con la... trompa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera estrangulando a un alce bebé.

No pude contener mi diversión de un Emmett joven, corpulento, con la cara roja y los labios fruncidos, acurrucado alrededor de un instrumento de metal.

—¿Así que tuvieron que conformarse con dos atletas estrellas en su lugar?

—Algo así —dijo con modestia.

—Edward, esto es excelente, de verdad. Incluso sin la foto, aparece una imagen muy vivida de este niño y sus miedos, esperanzas y sueños. Y puede que incluso una idea de lo que podrías ser en un tiempo.

¿Y no me gustaría ser parte de esa imagen? Yo no pude resistir el meterme un poco en la parte más vulnerable.

—Así que, ¿cuándo exactamente aprendiste que las niñas no tienen piojos?

Entonces se sonrojó. Edward le dio una mirada exagerada a su reloj.

—Oh, ¿ves esto? Estamos fuera de tiempo.

¡Mierda! ¡Había golpeado su punto débil!

 **^EPOV^**

Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación. De alguna manera nos la habíamos arreglado para pasar por un momento difícil de Bella sin lágrimas y yo no estaba a punto de traer a Francesca DiLullo a escena en esos momentos. Bella levantó una ceja cuestionándome, pero yo no le dije nada.

—Quedándote con el punto, Swan. ¿Cualquier crítica útil que te gustaría añadir?

Ella se sentó en su silla, la curiosidad estaba establecida firmemente en un segundo plano. Retomando mi página una vez más, revisó mi esquema.

—Realmente creo que tienes mucho aquí, pero supongo que me pregunto acerca de cómo tu madre lo estaba haciendo en ese momento de tu vida. Quiero decir, ¿su ataque se produjo cuándo, dos años antes? ¿Ella estaba mejor? ¿Era la misma? ¿Quieres ofrecerle algún consejo a este Edward que pudiera ayudarle a él o el resto de la familia para pasar a través de eso? ¿Y cómo era tu relación con Emmett?

Feliz de estar de vuelta en territorio seguro, dije:

—Ahora me gusta más. —Por costumbre, sus sugerencias eran difíciles, pero sabias. Hizo un gesto hacia mi trabajo y yo tomé un par de notas—. Gracias, Bella.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró con astucia. Yo entendía perfectamente que tendríamos que analizarla conversación que yo había cortado.

O) (O

—Bueno, ¿vas a seguir haciendo uso de mis servicios después de que la temporada de golf se acabe? —Riley me preguntó mientras yo realizaba mis abdominales.

—Sí, pero probablemente voy a reducir las clases a una vez a la semana.

—Eso está bien, odiaría ver cómo pierdes la definición que has logrado.

—Realmente te lo debo, Riley. Nunca he estado tan en forma como ahora.

—Disfruta de ello. —Se rió—. Realmente no hay nada mejor que ser un joven de 18 años, pero parece que ya lo sabes.

Por primera vez en la historia, detecté una ligera nota de hostilidad en la voz de Riley.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada, lo siento. Vamos a hacer diez de las otras.

Me equilibré en mi bola roja y dejé de hacer ejercicio.

—Ri, habla conmigo. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Él dio un suspiro y dijo:

—Oh, mierda, esto es totalmente poco profesional por mi parte. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Es sólo que Connor realmente pensaba que tendría una oportunidad con Bella.

—¿Y? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Y... no lo tuvo.

Bueno, eso era nuevo para mí. Una jodida buena noticia, de hecho.

—Y realmente no debería haber planteado sus esperanzas, porque era muy evidente desde la primera vez que la trajiste aquí que los dos ibais a estar juntos.

Recordé la primera sesión de entrenamiento de Bella con Riley, su torpeza entre todas las grandes bolas de plástico, su determinación de empezar a hacer el trabajo duro. Lo que no pude desentrañar era que hubiera algún indicio de que estuviéramos interesados el uno en el otro.

—¿Lo era? —dije en voz alta.

Riley puso sus manos en sus caderas y me dio una mirada de disgusto.

—Vamos, Edward. Estabas jugando a ser el grande y malo guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, incluso volviendo a través del campus para acompañarla a su casa. ¿No crees que tal vez eso fue ir un poco más allá?

—Pshhh —exhalé, sintiéndome desinflado por la aceptación—. No es que volviera. En realidad no podía irme.

—Oh, hermano… —Él sonrió cruelmente—. No tenías ni idea, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, yo te pregunté antes de que hablara con Connor. Tú dijiste que no había nada allí. Nunca debería haberte creído.

—¿Perdona? —le dije serio. Porque lo último que yo quería, en retrospectiva, era ese tipo de competencia.

Riley negó con la cabeza, pero en su cara apareció una sonrisa divertida.

—Vuelve al trabajo, Cullen.

O) (O

—¿Puedo admitir que estoy aterrado en este momento? —confesé cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

—Prometo que seré gentil. —Cogió una bolsa de asas con una intimidante parafernalia musical, se despidió de Rose y salió por la puerta. Bella tenía una rara confianza que yo sólo había visto anteriormente cuando ella estaba explicándome los trabajos de clase. Dejando mi propia ansiedad de lado, estaba emocionado de ver a dónde iba a ir la noche.

—¿Has comido? —le pregunté.

—No. ¿Quieres comer algo en la cafetería antes?

—¿Qué hay de la máquina verde en su lugar? —le sugerí.

—Perfecto —respondió ella—. Está justo en el camino.

 **~BPOV~**

Lo que Edward no vio era que yo también estaba aterrada. Esa noche íbamos a estar en mi territorio y yo estaba ansiosa por ser suficiente para él. Si estaba esperando que yo fuera tan increíble en el piano como él en el campo de práctica, estaba segura de que sería un fracaso. Alejé ese pensamiento a medida que me tragaba mi último bocado de quinua y me limpiaba la cara con la servilleta de papel reciclado. Él había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, había engullido todo como un hombre y realmente no había teniendo el placer de saborear la comida.

Puse mi cara de nuevo en lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión de confianza, esforzándome en levantarme de la mesa.

—¿Listo?

—Tan listo como puedo estarlo —dijo él.

Pensé que ninguno de nosotros estaba realmente con ganas de lo que vendría después. Y eso se suponía que era una cita, no una tortura.

—Edward, ¿prefieres ir a hacer otra cosa? Todavía podemos jugar a los bolos. O simplemente dar un paseo...

Él se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó mi mano.

—No, Bella. Sólo estoy bromeando. No puedo esperar a verte en acción.

Fantástico. Rompí nuestra conexión y fui a recoger mi bolsa para ponérmela por encima del hombro, pero Edward la alejó de mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Si no podía estar besando a Edward, entonces la mano era mi siguiente actividad favorita. Sus dedos largos y delgados envueltos alrededor de los míos inspiraban una mini-fantasía donde Edward resultaba ser un pianista fenomenal y yo me derretía con nostalgia a su lado en el pequeño banco mientras él me cantaba serenatas con música que había compuesto para mí.

Me di cuenta de que mi marcha se había ralentizado cuando él apretó mis dedos suavemente.

—¿No me digas que estoy haciendo que te duermas de nuevo? ¡Jesús, estás en posición vertical esta vez! ¡Debo ser el hombre más aburrido de la historia de toda la humanidad!

Golpeé con mi hombro su brazo e insistí una vez más.

—Te lo dije, no estaba durmiendo.

Él se rió.

—Está bien, Bella.

Finalmente llegamos a Thomas Hall, el edificio de artes escénicas donde se encontraban todas las clases de música y salas de ensayo. Saqué mi llavero de mi bolsa y abrí la puerta. Un tono penetrante se escuchó desde el teclado de la alarma y mis dedos temblaron mientras apretaba el código. Afortunadamente, el ruido se detuvo después del cuarto número y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. En realidad nunca había ido al edificio fuera de hora y sintiendo lo vacío que se sentía, no creía que quisiera estar ahí sola.

—Por aquí. —Lo llevé por el pasillo oscuro hasta la escalera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puede una importante estudiante de Inglés conseguir las llaves de Thomas Hall? —preguntó, reflejando mi propia pregunta sobre él y la sala de las bolsas.

—La jefa del Departamento de Música solía ser amiga de mi madre antes de que ella... desapareciera. Ella se mantuvo en contacto con Charlie durante todos estos años, viendo mi progreso. Ella me dijo que yo siempre sería bienvenida aquí, siempre que me mantuviera al día con el piano.

—¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí? —preguntó, tirando de la puerta que iba a la escalera.

—Esta es sólo la segunda vez —admití con tristeza—. Vine una vez durante la semana de orientación, cuando yo estaba tratando de encontrar mi lugar. Me ayudó a sentirme más en casa, supongo.

—¿Y no has vuelto desde entonces? ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Dejé que Edward metiera el dedo en la cuestión esencial, una vez más.

—Casi todo bueno. He encontrado otras... comodidades. Ya sabes, Rose... —Empecé a bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde se encontraban las salas de ensayo.

—A mí… —Él hizo una pausa mientras decía eso, esperando mi reconocimiento, pero yo seguí bajando.

—Alice…

—A mí. —Él estaba tres pasos por encima de mí y no se movía. Dios, era tan guapo.

—Riley… —Seguí bajando.

—A mí. —Él estaba sosteniendo la bolsa y de pie firmemente, hablando un poco más fuerte cada vez y resonando muy alejado de la escalera vacía.

—Emmett, Jasper, Angela… —Yo sabía que había empujado el último de sus botones y me detuve y miré hacia arriba. Estaba a bastantes pasos por encima de mí. De repente, comenzó a galopar por las escaleras. Cada seis pasos o así, lanzaba un _a_ _mí_.

—A mí. —Galope, galope, galope—. A mí. —Galope, galope, galope—. A mí. —Galope, galope, galope.

Estaba justo encima de mí, un paso por encima del piso donde yo estaba esperando.

—A mí —insistió una vez más, sus ojos serios se dirigían hacia mí con la intensidad de una lámpara halógena chisporroteando en las cuencas de mis ojos.

—A ti —finalmente acepté, impotente ante sus encantos.

Tomó mi barbilla en su mano y se inclinó, capturando mis labios en un posesivo e insistente beso. Su lengua pasó a través de mis labios, haciéndome saber que iba en serio. Ese no era el mismo chico que estaba sentado con dulzura a mi lado en clase esa mañana. Ese Edward no tomaba prisioneros, aunque yo voluntariamente podría ser una en ese momento. Abrí los ojos justo antes de que él me permitiera tomar una bocanada de aire y vi que sus ojos se cerraron en lo que pareció ser una expresión desesperada, con un poco de dolor.

Con la misma intensidad, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y susurró dos palabras hacia mis labios temblorosos.

—A mí. —Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que confirmaba su afirmación, aflojó su agarre de mi barbilla y continuó bajando las escaleras, caminando junto a mí para abrir la puerta.

Santo. Jodido. Sexy. Mensaje. Recibido. Mis pies estaban quietos en el duro suelo de cemento, pero de alguna manera, me las arreglé para impulsarme hacia adelante y hacia la sala.

O) (O

Mis manos temblaban un poco cuando metía la llave en la cerradura.

—Déjame —dijo él tomando el relevo mientras yo seguía luchando por recuperar mi sentido del equilibrio. Por supuesto, la perilla se retorció con facilidad bajo sus cuidados y lo siguiente fue que los dos estábamos encerrados en la pequeña sala insonorizada, en el fondo del sótano de Thomas Hall. _El_ _ser vivo más cercano_ _está_ _probablemente_ _a_ _una manzana de distancia_ , pensé con una risa sin humor.

De repente estuve nerviosa como el infierno. _Conoces a_ _este_ _chico. Te gusta_ _este_ _chico. Confías en este chico_. Mi mantra se repetía en un ciclo infinito mientras yo tocaba la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Los fluorescentes sonaron bastante, pero luego se apagaron a un zumbido sordo, añadiendo su propia línea de fondo a la banda sonora que se llevaría a cabo en esa pequeña y sofocante habitación.

—¿Dónde me quieres? —Edward me preguntó ansiosamente.

 _¿D_ _ó_ _nde no te_ _querría_ _?_

Yo respondí señalando el lado izquierdo del pequeño banco del artista. Se enrolló las mangas y se subió el suéter hasta los codos. Flexionó sus dedos juguetonamente sobre las teclas.

—¡Listo!

¿Cómo es que yo era la nerviosa ahí? ¡Eso se suponía que era mi casa! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para tratar de alejar físicamente los nervios que sentía. Di una vuelta y tomé mi lugar a la derecha de él en el banquillo, encantada de ver que encajábamos juntos.

Vestida con mi traje de profesora de piano, empecé:

—Bueno, probablemente has escuchado esto antes, así que el ritmo debe ser fácil. Se llama "Corazón y Alma" y dice así.

Yo toqué una línea familiar y entonces le mostré cómo simplificar las notas para después repetirlas.

—Vamos a empezar así y luego podemos hacerlo tan complicado como quieras. Mira. Es la media C.

Puse su mano derecha sobre las cinco notas que necesitaría, de G a D, presionando suavemente su cuarto dedo en la Media C. Él lo controló dócilmente.

—Bueno, hola, C. Encantado de conocerte —bromeó. Yo rodé los ojos, pero no dije nada.

—Así que, esta —dije y presioné el pulgar— es la G. G-A-B-C-D. ¿Lo pillas?

—Tengo desde la A a la D, pero, ¿por qué la G va delante de la A? —Ya estaba serio.

—En realidad no llegaste muy lejos con el fagot, ¿no? Sólo hay siete notas, de A a G, así que después se repiten. Así es como se utilizan las teclas negras que te he enseñado. —Le mostré cómo localizar todas las Cs en el teclado.

—Está bien, ahora estoy contigo.

—Está bien, encuentra la media C de nuevo y establece tu mano en su lugar. —Él lo hizo a la perfección—. Ahora, pon tu mano izquierda sobre las mismas notas, una octava abajo. —Lo hizo también.

—Bien.

—Gracias —dijo él sonriendo con avidez. El estudiante perfecto.

—Está bien, aquí vamos. 2, 4, 1, 5. 2, 4, 1, 5 —yo canté, mostrándole cómo su mano izquierda correspondía a las notas.

Él no estaba mirando ya sus dedos, estaba sonriéndome a mí.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Cantas.

Resoplé.

—Si quieres llamarlo así.

—¿Cómo no sabía esto? —me preguntó.

—Es un secreto bien guardado.

—Ya no.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que yo acabo de cantar?

Se encogió.

—Claro. —Y lo hizo. Perfectamente.

Yo le sonreí de nuevo.

—Hmmm.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sonriendo con tanta fuerza que su cara podría romperse.

—Tú también puedes cantar.

O) (O

Al segundo de oírle cantar, supe que sería un insignificante salto el tocarlo. Sus dedos siguieron fácilmente el camino de su voz. Por supuesto, estaba coordinado masivamente. Con un oído musical y esos dedos largos y delgados (¡Nnngg!), tenía todos los ingredientes de un pianista.

—¿Estás seguro de que nunca antes has hecho esto? —le pregunté.

—Estoy bastante seguro.

—Bueno, te voy a graduar con el siguiente paso.

En poco tiempo él estaba tocando la parte inferior completa por su cuenta y yo me vi improvisando la línea de una melodía en todo tipo de formas caprichosas. Hubo algunas meteduras de pata en el camino, pero él mismo las corrigió como un campeón.

—Está bien, estás listo para Billy Joel.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió como si le hubiera dado un premio en la feria.

—Vamos. —Saqué la partitura de "Ella tiene una manera".

—Uh-oh —dijo él con la expresión feliz casi borrada.

—Oh —le respondí con desdén—. Esto es para mí, no para ti. Tengo una memoria bastante pésima para la música.

—Bueno, si eso son jeroglíficos para ti, mi conjetura es que tu memoria podría mejorar muy rápidamente.

—Así que yo voy a mostrarte estos cuatro acordes, no sé, ¿una vez? ¿Y tú vas a ser capaz de recordarlos?

Su sonrisa volvió y vi desaparecer la tensión en sus hombros.

—¿Cuatro acordes? Sí, creo que puedo manejar eso.

Y entonces él lo demostró. Y fue a buen ritmo mientras se concentraba y estaba tratando muy duramente de hacerlo bien, y al final yo me relajé.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —preguntó, sólo prestando atención a medias mientras seguía moviéndose a través de la progresión de acordes.

—Gracias por venir aquí conmigo.

—Gracias por traerme. —Y a pesar de que seguía mirándose las manos y tocando, su sonrisa se amplió lo suficiente para que yo supiera que él había entendido el mensaje alto y claro.

 **^EPOV^**

Menos mal que ella no mencionó a Connor o a Gil en el hueco de la escalera. Mi hombre de las cavernas interno ya estaba fuera y el resultado podría haber sido muy peligroso. Sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez, pero creía que era algo bueno, una excitación nerviosa que debería hacerle saber que eso era más que una simple amistad.

Estuve sorprendido y encantado de oír a Bella tocar una melodía. No es que yo no estuviera interesado aunque ella lo hiciera mal, pero eso era mucho mejor. Supuse que Bella entendía un poco más que los retos usuales de un instrumento de doble lengüeta como los que me impedían avanzar en el fagot, pero leer esa música era una cosa más que mi mente disléxica no podía procesar, al menos no sin una dosis excesiva de frustración para todos los involucrados.

Estuvimos de vuelta en la puerta con demasiada rapidez y yo no estaba listo para llegar al final, pero los dos teníamos un lugar en el que estar a las 7:30 de la mañana. No era una noche para una despedida prolongada.

—Gracias por la lección de piano, Bella.

—Has estado genial. _Altamente_ _enseñable_ , de hecho.

—Creo que ha sido una muy buena actuación la que hemos hecho. Yo te enseño, tú me enseñas.

—Así es —dijo ella a la ligera.

—Hmmm, ¿qué voy a enseñarte ahora? —reflexioné, sabiendo exactamente lo que me gustaría enseñarle después, pero no tenía ni idea de si estaría preparada o dispuesta a aprender. Ya basta, chico caliente.

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo —bromeó.

—Bueno, por ahora, creo que deberíamos trabajar en el perfeccionamiento de tu última lección. —Con eso me sumergí lentamente hacia sus labios y los tomé con mucho más cuidado que antes.

Como de costumbre, ella esperó a que mi lengua actuara primero, pero siguió con impaciencia ese momento. Me aparté antes de ponerme demasiado loco, porque sinceramente creía que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que esos besos me hacían.

—Mmm, tengo que ser un excelente maestro —me regodeé, lo que la hizo ruborizarse en el pasillo bien iluminado. Un día no íbamos a terminar nuestro día ahí, pero ese día por desgracia no sería ese fin de semana, porque mis padres estarían aquí.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Viene para el _Homecoming_?

—Sí, va a traer a su novia y sólo vienen para la jornada del sábado.

Era una idea de miedo, pero qué demonios.

—Ya sabes, Rosalie y sus padres cenarán con nosotros la noche del sábado. ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotros también?

Su rostro se puso un poco nublado y yo perdí mi capacidad de leer sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Edward. Mi padre no es realmente como tus padres. Y definitivamente no es como los de Rose. Él es un poco... ya sabes, él. Poli de Boston, padre soltero, hombre sencillo...

Oh mierda, ¿ella estaba preocupada de que mis padres le hicieran sentir incómodo?

—Bueno, qué hay de esto entonces… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos en el partido y vemos cómo va todo? Si parece que funciona, podemos hacer que suene casual y simplemente invitaros. Si no, bueno, por lo menos yo he llegado a conocer a tu padre.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Es mejor que tengas cuidado, Edward. Lleva un arma cargada en todo momento.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo también. — _Digiere eso, Bella Swan_.

—Tendré eso en cuenta. —Ella rodó los ojos hacia mí antes de darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

O) (O

Yo fui el que digirió durante toda la noche. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama. Bella estaba sobre el teclado y debajo de mí en el silencio de la sala de ensayo insonorizada. Charlie Swan echó la puerta abajo con el arma en la mano. Su pistola disparó a mi propia... arma cargada. Me desperté con un sudor frío y una maraña de sábanas mojadas. Tal vez ese encuentro había sido un poco prematuro después de todo. Cuando llegué a la puerta de Bella a las 7:20, me sentí casi normal otra vez, pero la pesadilla había estado mucho tiempo en mi conciencia y me había dejado un poco agotado.

Ella me miró un momento, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, era temprano en la mañana, las pequeñas bocanadas de vapor saliendo de cada uno de nosotros mientras el aliento cálido se encontraba con el de la mañana del otoño frío. Mi reloj interno reconoció la pérdida familiar de la temporada de golf.

—¿Está bien si golpeamos? Mi partido es hoy, ya que estaremos ocupados este fin de semana.

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward estaba inusualmente pensativo esa mañana. Ya había llegado a conocerlo y veía que él era un hombre de muchos estados de ánimo. Dulce, serio, romántico, juguetón y tan inseguro como confiado. El hilo conductor era una intensidad que me tiraba en su órbita y me hacía querer perderme allí.

Casi no habíamos hablado y cuando me tomé largas pausas para estirar la espalda, Edward no hizo comentarios. Él tenía ese rostro que ponía el día del partido y esa era su propia marca única de intensidad.

—¿Puedes venir a verme esta tarde? —preguntó—. Mi hora del partido es a las 14:00.

—No puedo estar allí hasta las 16:30.

—Sólo envíale un mensaje a Alice cuando estás cerca y ella te dirá en qué agujero encontrarnos.

—O puedo solo seguir el sonido de las chicas chillonas.

Rodó los ojos, pero no se molestó en negar la verdad.

O) (O

No le dije a Edward que tenía a Connor a las tres, porque él no tenía que estar pensando en eso mientras estaba jugando. Además, no había ninguna razón para que Edward se preocupara en absoluto. Estábamos de vuelta en la biblioteca y Connor era un caballero. Yo echaba de menos el coqueteo, pero sabía que no era justo. Era sólo que se sentía muy agradable ser querida.

Fui directo al campo cuando terminamos y Alice me dirigió al hoyo 13.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo? —susurré.

—Holden está siendo aplastada, pero Jas y Edward están muy por delante en sus partidos.

—¿Cómo está golpeando él hoy?

—Dieciséis bolas en doce agujeros.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Yuh, Bella. Eso es bueno.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Edward hundiendo otra pelota. Sacó la pelota fuera del agujero y sus ojos se pusieron en los míos en el camino de vuelta. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me saludó con la pelota en la mano. Yo era una silenciosa fan, así que grité para mis adentros, pero no era lo mismo para el grupo de chicas a mi alrededor, quienes parecían haber secuestrado por error su gesto como propio. De repente, estaba atrapado en un lío de _Ohh_ ; _Ahhh_ _;_ _Dios, es tan hawwwwt_ ; _Mmmm, Sexward_ y, lo que menos me gustaba, _¡_ _y_ _o también te quiero!_

Alice me cogió la mano y me sacó de la vorágine loca.

—Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar. —Y estuvimos en el siguiente lugar de salida incluso antes de que Edward y Jasper llegaran a él. Le puse a Edward un pulgar hacia arriba a través de mis guantes de punto y él se rió de mí. Jas le dijo algo después de su golpe de salida y Edward intensificó y dio un gran golpe. Yo adoraba verlo en su elemento. Descubrí que prácticamente no había manera de que su oponente se pusiera al día con él, salvo una tragedia completa o una confiscación por parte de Edward. Así que él iba a su ritmo, eso parecía hacerlo jugar mejor y mejor.

—Si Edward hunde esta bola —Alice me dijo en el hoyo 18—, superará su récord de nuevo.

Edward se alineó con confianza y hundió la pelota con aparente facilidad. Él y Jasper compartieron un momento de celebración antes de que él me encontrara en la multitud. Yo iba a tener un momento difícil al intentar contener mi entusiasmo, y Alice y yo estábamos saltando arriba y abajo. Sus compañeros de juego recogieron las pelotas, se dieron la mano y felicitaron a Edward y a Jasper. Edward vino directamente hacia mí, dando vueltas por la celebración.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —grité.

Él me dejó de mala gana y dijo:

—Tengo que ir dentro un minuto. No te vayas.

Al segundo de irse, los buitres descendieron.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una rubia particularmente pechugona.

—¿Perdón?

—Cullen es nuestro —dijo otra.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Di quién eres? —se burlaron malvadamente—. Es nuestro, estúpida vaca. Sexward pertenece a las Coochies de Cullen.

—¿Usáis esa palabra para describiros a vosotras mismas? —Casi no podía creer lo que oía. Era equivalente a llamarte a ti misma con otra palabra que empezaba por _Z_.

—¡Es una puta ignorante! —una le dijo a la otra.

Me giré para encontrar a Alice, mi salvadora, pero ella estaba en el otro lado de la multitud, envuelta en Jasper y no iba a echarme una mano en esa ocasión. Intenté repetir su mantra _ignorar_ , _ignorar_ , _ignorar_ ; pero ellas eran insistentes.

—¿Qué crees que él podría ver en ella? —una preguntó, haciendo que la palabra _ella_ sonara como la basura de una alcantarilla.

—No tengo idea. Ella debe hacerle algo… —Eso vino de una chica cuyo flequillo era de color rojo camión de bomberos y su cola de caballo negra.

—¿Quién no lo haría? —otra respondió. Unas risas le siguieron.

—No me digas. ¿No será que todas amarían ser la próxima Britney?

—Oh, ser Britney... —Se escucharon suspiros de ensueño.

—¡Joder, esa chica lo twitteó todo!

—¡Bendice su cachondo corazón! ¡Yo me sentí como si estuviera bajo Sexward yo misma!

—¡Oh mi gawwwd, esa perra con suerte!

Yo estaba intentando no escucharlas, pero el mensaje estaba empezando a pasarme factura. Esas fangirls estaban todas unidas y debían tener a Edward en una especie de blog. Y, al parecer, había habido algo que ver.

Atormenté a mi cerebro, pero no podía pensar en nadie que yo conociera con el nombre de Britney en Holden y ella, obviamente, no estaba ahí. Lo que me llevó a creer que era alguien que debió haber conocido en sus viajes, si es que lo que decían era cierto. Y aunque esas chicas eran bastante bestias, esas _Coochies_ no parecían estar inventándose esa historia.

Vi la cabeza de pelo color bronce salir de la cabina del anotador y supe que no podía quedarme un segundo más. Había caminado por el campo un centenar de veces, pero esa era la primera vez que hacía todo el trayecto de vuelta. Tenía la garganta y los pulmones ardiendo y recordé aquella noche terrible de la caza del tesoro. Yo había sido tan tonta al creer que mis días como una gran y gorda perdedora estaban detrás de mí. Pero estaban de vuelta otra vez. Me disolví en un ataque de llanto una vez que finalmente llegué a mi habitación. Las náuseas tomaron el lugar del ardor y las intenté eliminar con respiraciones profundas y forzadas.

La parte racional de mi cerebro se activó, por último, desafiándome. ¿Desde cuándo Edward y yo habíamos prometido que estábamos juntos en exclusiva?

Nunca. Miradme, me seguía llamando la atención Gil y me sentía triste porque Connor no coqueteaba conmigo.

 _¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que un pedazo de hombre de 18 años como Edward estaría satisfecho con unos cuantos besos aquí y allá?_

Pensé que para eso estaba la masturbación.

 _Sí, claro. ¿Tenía un pelotón de cálidas y dispuestas chicas siguiéndolo de costa a costa y realmente esperabas que se quedara solo en una habitación de hotel?_

¡Pero él me dijo específicamente que no era así!

 _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?_

Después de que me invitara a salir por primera vez. Cuando le pregunté por qué le tomó tanto tiempo para pedírmelo, me dijo que primero nos teníamos que conocer el uno al otro, que él no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba esas cosas a la ligera. Y que no había estado con ninguna otra chica desde que estaba en la universidad.

 _Eso no es exactamente lo que dijo._

¡Piensa, Bella! Reproduje la escena en mi cabeza, pensando en su lenguaje exacto. Y en el momento en el que recordé las palabras, se me heló la sangre.

 _¿Con cuántas chicas me has visto desde que estamos aquí?_

 **^EPOV^**

—Alice, ¿qué pasa con Bella?

—No lo sé. Ella estaba de pie aquí hace un minuto.

—Esto es extraño. —Saqué mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Bella.

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **te he perdido. ¿Dónde estás? E**_

No obtuve respuesta. Antes de que pudiera llamarla, estaba rodeado de chicas gritándome, esas que habían estado compitiendo por mi atención durante toda la tarde. Una me quitó la gorra mientras otra chica más descarada comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón.

—Esperad, chicas —les rogué, tratando de ser educado con su búsqueda despiadada.

Estaban tomando fotos de mí, plantándome besos en la cara y pasando sus manos hacia arriba y abajo por mi pecho y por cualquier otro lugar donde pudieran llegar.

—¡Hey, vamos! —Me estaba poniendo frenético.

¿Dónde habían ido todos los de seguridad? Por lo general, mantenían a las Coochies apartadas. Decidí que podría utilizarlas mientras estaban ahí.

—¿Alguna de vosotras ha visto a una morena, de media estatura, con una chaqueta con mi nombre en la espalda? Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

Ellas estallaron en risas.

—¡La echamos para que pudieras estar con nosotras!

—¿Qué? —Una sirena de alarma pasó a través de la niebla. Cogí a la chica con el pelo raro, quien yo creía que era la que me podría dar una respuesta sana.

—Ooh… —ella gritó.

—Dime. Qué. Habéis. Dicho. —Yo estaba apretando mis dientes, tratando de mantener mi entereza. No serviría de nada perderme frente a esa multitud. Hiciera lo que hiciera posiblemente se estaría grabando en ese momento con el teléfono de alguien y sería twitteado en tres minutos.

—Tranquilo, cariño. No tienes que ponerte duro… Quiero decir, me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero…

—Sólo responde a la pregunta, por favor —le dije.

—Le preguntamos quién era —ella contestó.

—¿Y?

—Y reflexionamos en voz alta por qué tú nunca estarías con una chica como ella.

—¿Y? —Mi voz se elevó dos tonos con cada repetición.

—Y pensamos que ella debía ser fácil y fácil llevó directamente a Britney —dijo sin vergüenza.

—¿Y? —Eso último no era ni siquiera una pregunta. Era un grito desesperado y de enfado, porque sentía que el chiste se acercaba.

—Y estábamos recordando los tweets de Britney.

—¡Mierda! —grité con todos mis pulmones. Estaba enfadado como el infierno con estas chicas cachondas por herir a Bella, pero en el fondo yo sabía que no era lo que ellas habían hecho, habían sido mis propias acciones las que realmente la habían dañado. Y no tenía ni puta idea de si podría arreglar eso.

Mi instinto fue correr hasta Bella y rogar por su perdón. Pero, ¿para qué?

 _Vosotros dos no estabais ni siquiera juntos cuando eso sucedió,_ dijo el diablo en mi hombro izquierdo.

 _Sabes lo que le dijiste,_ dijo el ángel decepcionado a mi derecha.

 _Tú nunca dijiste que no ibas a estar con alguien en tus viajes,_ argumentó el diablo.

 _Semántica. Sabías lo que hacías cuando hiciste esa distinción. Ahora ella nunca va a creer ninguna cosa que digas,_ me castigó el ángel.

Cogí un puñado de pelo de cada lado de mi cabeza y traté de acallar las voces que discutían sobre mis hombros. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y la aparté.

—Hey, hey, Edward. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Jasper. Su voz familiar se quebró al ver mi miseria y yo le respondí lo más honestamente que pude.

—Creo que he arruinado lo mío con Bella.

Su brazo se deslizó por mis hombros y dejé que me llevara lejos de la multitud. Me agaché cuando sentí la primera ola del ataque de náuseas. Pronto el almuerzo estuvo tendido en el suelo delante de mí.

O) (O

 _ **Bella, siento mucho todo lo que oíste**_

Joder, eso era patético. No lo sentía por eso. Borré la frase y probé otra vez:

 _ **Bella, ¿podemos hablar? ¡Lo siento mucho! E**_

Satisfecho con eso, que era lo mejor que podía hacer, le di a enviar. No hubo respuesta. No era que yo esperara una, sólo esperaba que ella me pudiera dar la oportunidad de explicarme.

De alguna manera, Jasper arrastró mi culo de nuevo hasta la habitación, convenciéndome de no ir a la habitación de ella y tirar la puerta abajo, en mi corazón esa era mi idea de un buen plan.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, Edward.

—¿Cómo diablos eso va a ayudar, Jas? —me rompí—. Es probable que esté mirando el blog de las Coochies mientras nosotros hablamos.

Él cruzó los brazos y dijo:

—¿Tú sabes lo que hay ahí?

—Joder, no. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que me voy a Google para ver cosas de mí mismo y divertirme?

Él se encogió de hombros, diciéndome que él lo había hecho antes.

—¿Cómo vas a responder si ni siquiera sabes lo que ella sabe?

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me incliné hasta poner mi nariz entre mis rodillas. Intenté cubrirme la cabeza con las manos, pero nada tapaba el dolor. El dolor que había causado siendo un total y estúpido mentiroso.

Los pies de Jasper aparecieron en mi línea de visión.

—Edward, ¿quieres que te busque?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. —No podía pasar de esa palabra. Estaba meciéndome y maldiciendo. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Escuché el golpeteo del teclado y unos minutos más tarde Jasper gimió derrotado.

—¿Tan malo es? —me ahogué.

—Malo. Bueno, quiero decir, Britney tiene las mejores cosas que decir acerca de ti, pero es muy detallado todo.

Un grito horrible salió de mi cuerpo.

—El resto es todo basura, nada incriminatorio. Esa chica, Julie, de Bowdoin, escribió que eras un caballero.

—Sí, muy bien, lo único que hice fue toquetear sus tetas en la esquina de un bar oscuro y maloliente.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente te negaste a la mamada que te ofrecía.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Eso pone realmente ahí?

—Ellas son brutales —dijo.

—Jas, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer?

Levanté la cabeza con la esperanza de que mi compañero de cuarto tuviera la respuesta.

Él abrió los brazos en un gesto de impotencia.

—Lo siento, amigo. No sé qué decirte.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper no tenía ningún consejo.

Mi teléfono vibró. Yo respondí y lo llevé desesperadamente a mi oreja sin siquiera perder el tiempo de ver el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Bella? —Mi corazón se aceleró en un raro momento de optimismo.

— _¿Sueno como Bella?_

—Emm. —La decepción cortó una nueva herida en mi garganta.

— _Sí, también estoy jodidamente feliz de escuchar tu voz. ¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Bella? Rosie dice que es un completo desastre y todo es tu culpa._

Al oír la evaluación de mi hermano mayor entendí que mi situación era totalmente jodida. Sujetaba el teléfono como si fuera la última tabla de salvación en el Titanic y sollocé como una chica.

— _Joder, Eddie. Voy para allá. No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. ¿Me escuchas?_

Gemí algo que sonó casi como _sí_ y dejé caer el teléfono a mi lado en la cama.

Me pasé los siguientes quince minutos boca abajo con la almohada sobre mi cabeza y sin moverme, hasta que oí la llamada de Emmett. Jas lo dejó entrar y oí el murmullo de la conversación mientras él rápidamente le describía a Emmett mi situación lamentable.

—Déjame ver esa mierda —Emmett dijo, poniéndose delante del portátil de Jasper.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien —repitió mientras se desplazaba a través de las páginas—. Esto no es tan malo. Al menos no están diciendo que tienes un pene pequeño.

—¡Aarrggghh! —gemí, pero estuvo amortiguado por la almohada.

Sentí una pesadez sentarse en la cama junto a mí y yo rodé hacia lo hundido. La gran mano de Emmett cayó sobre mi hombro.

—Honestamente, he visto cosas mucho peores. ¿Has oído acerca de la jodida Lista de la Universidad de Duke? Vamos, Edward, habla conmigo.

Emmett estaba tranquilo y estaba a cargo de la situación actual, y tuve que admitir que sentí un rayo de esperanza. Me di la vuelta y levanté la almohada.

—Bella nunca me va a perdonar. O nunca va a confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Ella no es consciente de lo semental que eres? Quiero decir, eso fue antes de que vosotros dos empezarais... lo que sea que tenéis, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le respondí—. Pero en cierto modo le hice creer que no era el tipo de hombre que tenía una aventura de una noche.

—Yo tenía la misma impresión, en realidad —dijo mostrando su sorpresa y una punzada de gran decepción fraternal.

En ese momento realmente me sentía como una mierda. Le di una mirada a Jasper, cuya jodida idea de un plan inteligente fue Britney de Boston. Él miró con aire de culpabilidad hacia atrás, reconociendo su parte en esa tormenta de mierda. No era como si yo tuviera a nadie a quien culpar aparte de a mí mismo.

—Está bien, mira, el daño está hecho. Ahora tienes que defenderte como un hombre y arreglar las cosas. Hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, Emmett? —Dios, sonaba como un gatito.

—En primer lugar, averigua exactamente lo que hiciste mal. Las verdades a medias son igual que mentiras, cualquier chica te dirá eso. Así que ni siquiera trates de justificarte a ti mismo.

—Está bien —le respondí con tristeza. Él tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

—En segundo lugar, no les des a esas... fans… —dijo y señaló el portátil— nada más que puedan tweetear. Eso no va a ganar ningún punto con Bella, confía en mí.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso parecía obvio.

—Por último, baja tus manos y rodillas y suplica por todo lo que vale la pena.

—¿Tú has hecho eso, Emm? —No podía imaginar a mi gran hermano pidiendo nada.

—Sí, Eddie. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces. ¿Por qué crees que guardo un juego de repuesto de rodilleras en mi armario?

—Estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo —le dije, finalmente sentí ganas de sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Mirando el lado positivo —comentó viendo que mi estado de ánimo se levantaba—, Britney tiene algunas cosas muy buenas que decir acerca de tu técnica. Así que felicidades, pequeño hermano.

Le di un golpe en el hombro y él hizo como si le hubiera hecho daño.

—¿Qué? Te haría mío ahora mismo después de leer lo ansioso que estabas por pedir más… —Él puso la voz de falsete y dijo—: Y él lo hizo. Una y otra y otra vez. —Terminó con las manos cruzadas sobre su corazón y sus pestañas revoloteando al estilo de Betty Boop.

Me senté, algo interesado al saber que podría tener la oportunidad de reparar el daño.

—¿Eso es realmente lo que ella escribió?

Él me dio una palmada en la espalda y señaló el portátil.

—Míralo tú mismo. Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Si tomas las cosas buenas con el corazón, es difícil rechazar las malas.

—Emmett, gracias.

—Vas a estar bien. Le diré a Rosie que tenga alguna buena palabra para ti.

Emmett me dio un abrazo de hermanos completo, con dos palmaditas en la espalda. Se levantó e hizo lo mismo con Jasper antes de marcharse. Me acerqué al portátil con cautela, como un león novato que coloca su cabeza dentro de las fauces de la bestia salvaje por primera vez.

O) (O

Dos largas horas más tarde, me había leído todas las palabras que habían escrito acerca de mí. La mayor parte era fantasía y esa era la parte más fácil de descartar. Eran las cosas que hacían alusión a la terrible verdad las que serían más difíciles de disipar. Si esas chicas de alguna manera pensaban que ese blog me hacia quererlas, no podían estar más profundamente equivocadas y su comportamiento ese día había sellado el acuerdo. No iba a concederles ningún momento del día de ahí en adelante.

Decidí entregarles un mensaje final. Creé una cuenta para poder iniciar sesión en la sección del foro. Yo seguí el tema que se llamaba "¿Dónde está Sexward ahora?" y reconocí las bromas de ese día.

 _*Sexward Habla* Sí, soy yo de verdad. Edward Cullen. La persona que decís que anheláis e incluso os atrevéis a usar la palabra amor. Esta es la verdad. Yo s_ _ó_ _lo soy un tipo que juega al golf. Bueno, a veces juego muy bien. Y agradezco que os hayáis decidido a animarme, pero_ _¿_ _eso significa que me conocéis o sabéis lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Creéis que me halagáis cuando tiráis de mi ropa o me gritáis cosas inapropiadas mientras estoy jugando o compartís detalles de algo que sucedió entre dos personas en privado? No puedo pensar en una mejor manera para mostraros cuán poco os preocupáis por mí que haciendo daño a alguien que me importa mucho. Ahora, no voy a echaros la culpa, porque yo he sido el único que no ha sido del todo sincero. Pero lo que todas estáis haciendo aquí es inexcusable. Y aquí estoy yo, el hombre por el que haríais cualquier cosa,_ _pidiéndoles_ _desde mi corazón tan solo una cosa: POR FAVOR, PARAD. No os llaméis mis Coochies. No os dejéis caer de rodillas cuando me veáis en un bar. No habléis de mí de esta manera, como si yo fuera una figura de cartón que podéis adquirir. No le digáis a la chica que realmente me gusta que ella no vale la pena. No sólo os estáis degradando a vosotras, en realidad estáis haciéndome daño._

 _Si realmente os preocupáis por mí, borra_ _d_ _todo lo de este blog y dejad este mensaje hasta la medianoche de hoy, para que todas vuestras fieles seguidoras puedan escucharlo directamente de mí y_ _,_ _a continuación, cerradlo definitivamente. Y en ese punto, debéis saber que yo realmente os lo agradeceré. Con mucho gusto voy a firmar autógrafos después de mis partidos, pero no a través de vuestro pecho. Yo incluso me tomaré fotos con vosotras si tengo tiempo. Pero no os sentareis delante de Bella, porque ella tiene el asiento en primera fila. Es decir, si puedo convencerla de que lo tenga._

 **~BPOV~**

Mi móvil se encendió en la cama junto a mí:

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **te he perdido. ¿Dónde estás? E**_

El eufemismo del año, Sexward. Hablando de ello, supe que iba a hacerlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero la claridad proporcionada por mi dolor insoportable me permitió ver que hacerlo sólo sería el equivalente a rajar las muñecas. Así que llamé a las tropas.

 _ **Rose, te necesito. ¿Puedes venir a la habitación? B**_

ACDC comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y contesté rápidamente.

—Rose.

— _Estoy_ _en camino. ¿Qué está pasando?_

—Ugh. Ed...—Di una bocanada de aire—. Edward... —Una nueva ronda de sollozos pasó por mi cuerpo y no terminé de hablar.

— _No te muevas, B. Ya voy._

Muy pronto una mano fría presionó mi frente y una voz suave anunció:

—Ya estoy aquí.

Dios bendijera a mi compañera de cuarto. Sus dedos apartaron mi cola de caballo de mi cara y me frotó la espalda con un ritmo constante.

—Un segundo —dijo y volvió con un puñado de pañuelos—. Toma. Límpiate tú misma, cariño. Dime lo que ha pasado para que pueda ayudarte.

Deshice la posición fetal en la que estaba y cogí un pañuelo. Rose se sentó en la cama y continuó frotando mi espalda. Se me ocurrió que tal vez así era como una madre consolaba a un niño que estaba herido, pero no quería recordar lo que se sentía. La imagen de Charlie estaba de pie torpemente en mi puerta, apartando la mirada al techo, diciendo algo como: "¿Quieres que arreste a alguien?"

La repentina imagen de Charlie esposando a Edward fue tan extraña que me tuve que reír. Rose me dio una mirada de perplejidad.

—Gracias por venir, Rose. Perdona que te apartara de Emmett.

—Está bien. Ahora, vamos. Habla conmigo.

Y con eso, las ideas al azar que se habían arremolinado en mi cabeza parecieron organizarse en un pensamiento racional.

—Supongo que había empezado a creer que yo era realmente una persona diferente, con mi nuevo cuerpo reluciente y la ropa más pequeña y algunos chicos husmeando. La verdad es que estoy volviendo a ser esa gran perdedora con el culo grande que llora en el rincón oscuro en la fiesta de PIKA.

—No, Bella. Tú no eres esa chica. Quiero decir, lo eres, en todas las buenas maneras tú siempre has sido Bella, pero no es necesario que te sientas así nunca más. Mira lo lejos que has llegado.

—Tal vez estaba mejor con mi capa protectora de grasa alrededor de mí. Quiero decir, tipos como James todavía me podrían herir de vez en cuando, pero un bote de masa podría mantenerme a salvo de esos chicos

—Eso y una firma de rodilla para el escroto —ella reflexionó con enfado.

—La verdad es que James no me hirió tanto como lo ha hecho Edward. ¡Qué ingenua y confiada que soy!

—Bella, ¿qué ha hecho?

—Más bien, ¿quién lo hizo?

—¡Hhhuuuuuh! —Ella tomó una respiración aguda—. ¿Qué?

—Hazme un favor, Rose. Busca en Google las Coochies de Cullen. —Señalé hacia mi portátil.

—¿Coochies de Cullen? ¿En serio? —dijo, levantándose lentamente a medida que caía en la cuenta de que yo estaba hablando en serio. Su espalda estaba hacia mí mientras lo miraba, pero su reacción fue una serie de respiraciones internas repetidas y nítidas. Ella jadeó y suspiró. Cuando terminó, ella torció la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia mi cuerpo lamentable.

—Tú no sabes cuánto de esto es cierto.

—Dime lo que escribió Britney, por favor.

Rose negó con la cabeza y yo empecé a moverme para sentarme.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a tener que leerlo yo y luego voy a ver todo lo demás también —la amenacé.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo ella, me retenía poniendo las palmas hacia arriba—. Britney, Britney... bien, aquí. Sexward fue un amante… blah.

—Vamos, Rose, solo léelo.

—Está bien. Sexward fue el amante que había soñado que sería. Sus labios dulces y carnosos, bla, bla, bla…

—¡Rose!

—Sus labios dulces y carnosos me enviaron directamente a la luna. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación con sus talentosas manos. Digamos que realmente sabe cómo acariciar el palo. Agg…

—Vamos, terminemos con esto.

—Pero, Coochies, permitidme que os asegure que el mejor activo de Sexward se oculta dentro de esos pantalones adorables de color caqui y cubierto por una capa de unos bóxers negros. El chico tiene un poderoso equipo más grande que el promedio y él sabe exactamente cómo usarlo para complacer a una chica. Y conmigo lo hizo. ¡Una y otra y otra vez! Bella, te lo ruego, por favor, permíteme detenerme.

—Bien, Rose, de todos modos eso es todo lo que puedo aceptar.

—Mira, aquí no hay nada detallado... —Ella se desvaneció, moviéndose de nuevo.

Otro bufido de su parte me dijo que ella estaba ocultándome algo.

—Será mejor que me digas todo.

—Bueno, hay una cosa más. Esta chica dice que trató de hacerle una mamada en un bar.

—¡Qué asco!

—Y él la rechazó.

—Wow, qué santo —le dije con sarcasmo.

—Esa es su conclusión también —murmuró Rose—. En realidad parece que él fue muy dulce al respecto. Le dijo que no quería que ella estuviera de rodillas para él.

—Supongo que querrá una medalla por eso.

—El resto son todas fantasías de fans y elucubraciones sobre lo que sería darle un beso...

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. Bueno... ¿qué se siente darle un beso?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—Me pregunto si vale la pena trabajar en esto o no. Quiero decir, no es como si no tuvieras a otros chicos golpeando tu puerta, Bella. Si chasquearas los dedos Gil Brophy estaría aquí en un instante. Y estoy segura de que Connor todavía…

—Es como el cielo besar a Edward —dejé escapar, dispuesta incluso a considerar las otras opciones que ella me estaba ofreciendo.

Ella sonrió y volvió a la cama, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros en un abrazo de lado.

—Entonces, vamos a encontrar la manera de conseguir ir más allá de esto tan rápido y sin dolor como sea posible. Espera un minuto.

Rose cogió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje, sin duda, a Emmett. Tuve que admitir que su actitud de hacerse cargo era muy reconfortante, al igual que su confianza en que podíamos arreglar todo ese lío, basado en mi sencilla admisión.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —le pregunté.

—Enviar a la caballería. —Volvió a sonreír con confianza—. Vamos a ver lo mal que se siente Edward en este momento. Dame tu teléfono —dijo ella, tendiéndome la mano.

—Mira, Bella. Él ya lo ha descubierto y te ha enviado una disculpa. Eso es una buena señal. No lo niega. Odio cuando los chicos niegan las cosas.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Acepto sus disculpas y empiezo a confiar en él otra vez?

—No, tonta. Él va a tener que ganárselo otra vez, paso a paso. Por ahora, vamos a ver como se arrastra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que va a arrastrarse? Él puede tener a cualquier chica que quiera, Rose.

—Estoy bastante segura de que tú eres la chica que quiere, cariño.

O) (O

Convencí a Rose de que un yogur congelado era lo que me merecía y el estricto cumplimiento del plan que iba a mantenerme en un equilibrio emocional. Ella realmente debió sentir lástima por mí esa noche, ya que me permitió un puñado de nueces en la parte superior.

—Son cuatro —dijo, mirando hacia abajo a mi móvil, se lo había dado a ella por la noche—. ¿Seguro que no quieres leer nada de lo que ha escrito? Este último es bastante bueno.

—¡Hey! Deja eso. ¡Se supone que los tienes que contar, no leer!

Ella se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas y me tentó con mi teléfono.

—Todavía no —le dije, girando la llave en la cerradura—. Gracias, Rose. De verdad. No podría haber pasado esta noche sin ti.

—No hay problema, cariño. Todos hemos estado ahí.

—Escucha, puedes volver con Emmett. Estoy bien. Voy a poner algunos toques finales a mi ensayo para mañana y a dormir.

—¿Estás segura? Yo no quiero dejarte si…

—Rose, estoy segura. Gracias. —La abracé y cogí mi móvil—. Vete.

—Muy bien. Ya sabes que sólo estoy a una llamada telefónica de distancia.

Tan pronto como ella se fue, me dirigí a mi portátil. El sitio web tenía una actualización automática cada cinco minutos, Dios no quisiera que una de las Coochies se perdiera un tweet, y no pude dejar de notar que había un gran mensaje llenando la pantalla.

¡Mierda! Era de Edward.

Cuando llegué al final, estaba limpiando mi cara de nuevo. Él no había negado nada de eso, cosa que me dolió mucho, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que todo era verdad. Pero entonces, él había tomado toda la responsabilidad por sus acciones y había enviado un fuerte mensaje a esas... chicas. Y allí estaba yo, en negrita. Él me quería en la primera fila.

En un capricho, le di a _imprimir_ y archivé la copia impresa en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Deseosa de meterme en la cama y poner fin a esa larga noche, le puse los toques finales a mi ensayo. Consideré firmemente evitarlo en clase al día siguiente, pero realmente no estaba en mi ADN el huir. Hice mis cosas antes de acostarme y, justo antes de meterme bajo el edredón, eché un vistazo a mis mensajes de texto. Edward arrastrándose. Permití que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se filtrara a través de mi cara justo antes de caer en un sueño exhausto.

 **^EPOV^**

Mi estómago daba vueltas y se agitaba, y estaba contento de haber pasado del desayuno de ese día. Estaba aterrorizado y emocionado cuando Bella apareció. Me preocupaba que ella se saltara la clase. Con mis padres llegando esa tarde, tenía muy pocas horas para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Bella antes de que nos sumergiéramos en todas las actividades del _Homecoming_ como una familia.

Estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, con los ojos mirando descaradamente a Bella mientras ella pensaba en su misión y tomaba una decisión de dónde sentarse. Me miró directamente, luego se dio la vuelta, caminó directamente hacia Angela y tomó el asiento a su lado. Angela se vio confundida y se dio la vuelta para confirmar que yo estaba en mi asiento. Eric terminó junto a mí, ya que había exactamente 16 sillas y 16 estudiantes en la clase.

Banner tenía algo diferente planeado para ese día. Había puesto una pantalla y una escena de "Es una vida maravillosa". Después de la escena de diez minutos, dijo:

—Ahora, yo voy a poner la escena para vosotros otra vez y, luego, vais a escribir esto como si fuera vuestro recuerdo de las vacaciones. Tratad de obtener los detalles y usar los cinco sentidos. Aquí vamos.

Afortunadamente, la hora no requirió ninguna conversación, sólo concentración y reflexión, y luego pidió a algunos de nosotros que lo compartiéramos con la clase. Al poco tiempo terminamos y salimos. Sospeché que Bella no estaría dispuesta a escuchar mis disculpas, pero sentí que tenía que probar de todos modos. Me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y al final puse todo en mis manos para darme prisa y salir antes que ella. Cuando ella finalmente salió, yo todavía estaba guardando mi cuaderno y mi bolígrafo en la mochila y cerrando las cremalleras.

—Bella.

Ella parpadeó hacia mí, un poco sorprendida de que yo hubiera tenido las pelotas de acercarme a ella. Ella se vio como un animal atrapado calculando su escape.

—¿Bella? —le pregunté esa vez mucho más suave.

Ella se apartó rápidamente, alejándose de la puerta llena de gente y de los ojos y oídos indiscretos.

—Hey, Bella. Por favor… —Puse mi mochila a toda prisa alrededor de mi hombro y corrí detrás de ella, quien rápidamente se alejaba.

De repente, se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Estuve sorprendido por su desafío directo o incluso por el hecho de que ella se detuviera para mí.

—Por favor, ¿puedo tener la oportunidad de arrastrarme por tu perdón?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ella estaba trabajando muy duro para no dejar que se derramaran. Me sentí como escoria por causarle ese dolor. Pude sentir el escozor en mis propios ojos.

—No estoy lista todavía. —No me lo dijo a mí, sino al aire a su lado y volvió a alejarse de nuevo.

Me moría de ganas de seguirla, ponerme delante de ella, caer de rodillas, maldita sea, besar sus pies si me lo permitía. Pero tenía que respetar lo que ella había dicho. Además, ella había dicho _todavía_ y yo tomé eso como un signo positivo de que estaba considerándolo. Podía ser paciente, ya que sabía que había un _todavía_.

O) (O

 _Bella, lo entiendo. Voy a esperar el tiempo que haga falta para tener la oportunidad de disculparme correctamente y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Te prometo que no voy a molestarte, pero quiero que sepas estoy con el teléfono a mi lado esperando una señal de ti que me diga que puedo intentar quitarte ese dolor terrible que sé que te he causado. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Bella. En cualquier momento. De día o de noche. Edward_

Satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo que podía hacer, me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, donde mamá y papá debían llegar en diez minutos.

Emmett estaba de pie fuera como un niño levantándose temprano en la mañana de Navidad, esperando con impaciencia a que el resto de la familia despertara para poder abrir sus regalos. Su sonrisa ansiosa cayó cuando vio mi expresión.

—Bueno, eso responde a esa pregunta —dijo—. ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

—He hecho que las Coochies eliminen su blog y yo he aceptado mis errores. Simplemente todavía no he conseguido que Bella escuche mis disculpas.

—¿Le has enviado mensajes?

—Sí, pero ella me ha dicho que todavía no está dispuesta a escucharme.

—Bueno, eso es una buena señal, hermano.

—Eso es lo que pensé yo también.

—Bueno, aguanta. Bella es una chica razonable y se parece bastante a ti.

—Sólo deseaba que hubiéramos podido hablar antes de que mamá y papá llegaran. Tenía la esperanza de que todos pudiéramos pasar algún tiempo juntos este fin de semana. Además, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su padre.

—Ah sí, el suegro. Yo voy a conocer a los padres de Rosalie este fin de semana. Caray, realmente espero romper ese récord mañana. Eso les impresionará, ¿verdad?

—Eso va a ser dulce, Emm. Hey, aquí vienen.

Segundos después Emmett le dio a mamá un abrazo de oso mientras papá pagaba al taxista. Mi gran hermano tenía la actitud de un niño de ocho años cuando estaba alrededor de mamá. Supuse que yo también, porque cuando llegó mi turno, yo no pude creer lo bien que se sentía su abrazo. De hecho, me dieron ganas de romper a llorar y derramar mis confesiones por toda la acera.

Ella se alejó de nuestro abrazo y se aferró a mis manos mientras me miraba. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco mientras me leía como nadie más podría hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

 _Oh, mierda. No lo hagas, mamá. Por favor. Sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada._

—Nada, mamá. Estoy bien.

Ella me liberó para que papá pudiera tener su turno, pero sus ojos sospechosos no dejaron nunca su examen.

—Ahh, Edward —dijo alegremente, tomándome en sus brazos y dándome un apretón cordial—. Wow, hijo, hay mucho más de ti que la última vez.

—Oh. Sí, he estado trabajando. Mi nuevo entrenador me tiene haciendo todo ese trabajo básico. —Me aparté, distraído por la perspicacia de mamá.

—Así que, ¿queréis venir y saludar a los chicos? —Emmett preguntó.

—Tú vas primero, Emmett, y asegúrate de que todos van decentes por favor —dijo mamá.

—Por Dios, mamá, ¿qué crees, que caminamos por aquí todos los días con nuestros bóxers? ¡Hace como treinta grados fuera!

—Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que hacéis. Sólo no quiero ver nada... desafortunado.

Papá se rió y la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, querida, yo te protegeré de las bestias salvajes.

—¡Hey, señora C! ¡Gracias por los brownies! —Gil le dijo a mamá al segundo de que ella pasara a través de la puerta.

—¿Brownies? ¡Yo no he comido ningún brownie! —me quejé indignado.

Papá me tiró del codo y dijo:

—Tu madre piensa que si favorece a Gil con dulces, él estará más a favor de Emmett en el fútbol.

Mamá se sonrojó por la atención de todos los chicos, pero pude decir que ella lo amaba. No de una manera inadecuada, sólo de una manera maternal. Papá les dio la mano a todos y Emmett nos encontró un lugar limpio para sentarse y ponernos al día. Todas las preguntas obvias fueron formuladas y contestadas y, a lo largo de todo eso, los ojos de mamá no me dejaron tranquilo.

A las cuatro llegué a ser muy consciente de que Bella estaba en su sesión con Riley y no pude dejar de preocuparme de que ella estaría haciéndole saber que la puerta estaba abierta de nuevo para Connor. No, no podía empezar a pensar de esa manera. Era demasiado deprimente.

—¿Edward? —Era mamá, se deslizó a mi lado en el sofá.

—¿Hmmm?

—Por favor, dime lo que está mal para que yo pueda ayudarte a solucionarlo.

—Nada.

—¡Edward! —Ella me sorprendió con su tono agudo. Mis ojos parpadearon con dolor—. Lo siento, cariño —dijo con un tono más suave, cubriendo mi mano con la suya en el asiento—. Simplemente no tenemos mucho tiempo. Odio verte así. Venga, suéltalo ahora.

Emmett y papá se habían dado cuenta de la conversación y papá entonces se interesó.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Emmett se encogió de hombros con impotencia. Una vez que mamá se aferraba, no había duda de que ella y todos lo sabrían. Respiré, subí los ojos al techo en busca de inspiración y les conté todo. Bueno, casi todo.

 **~BPOV~**

—¡Papá! ¡Estás aquí! —Se iluminó el rostro de Charlie y los bordes de su bigote se giraron hacia arriba en una sonrisa feliz.

—¡Bells! —A medida que se acercó, su feliz sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa—. ¿Bella?

—Oh. Sí. He perdido unos cuantos kilos.

Papá se quedó sin habla y, para ser justos, probablemente debería haberle avisado que había perdido catorce kilos desde la última vez que me vio hacía diez semanas. Pero el factor sorpresa fue muy gratificante. Sue fue la primera en romper el silencio y en darme un abrazo cálido.

—¡Bella, te ves fenomenal! ¡Tan sana y brillante! ¡Dime cómo lo has hecho!

Aunque no tenía ni idea acerca de su interés en mi padre hasta que me él me lo dijo en agosto, ella siempre había sido como una segunda madre para mí y sentí su orgullo por mi logro.

—No hay nada mágico. Hice la dieta de moda y ejercicio.

—¡Bueno, wow! ¡Los chicos deben estar merodeando alrededor de ti!

Papá resopló con eso y se acercó para darme un abrazo. Irónicamente, en ese momento que él estaba cerca, vi que había ganado un par de kilos.

—Te ves maravillosa, Bella. No puedo superar esto. ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho una palabra en todas nuestras conversaciones!

Le sonreí, él siempre quería lo mejor para mí.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

Él aceptó eso fácilmente y dijo:

—Ya pararás, ¿no? No quieras llegar a la anorexia o la bulimia o lo que sea que las chicas están haciendo hoy en día...

Me reí por lo rápido que había pasado de estar orgulloso y feliz a tener una ansiedad protectora.

—No, papá. No te preocupes. Estoy trabajando en convertir el resto de mi gordura en músculos.

—¿Ah, sí? Déjame ver esas armas —dijo en broma, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver un partido de fútbol en su lugar? —le sugerí.

—Bien. De todos modos tienes tantas capas debajo de esa camiseta de fútbol que no creo que pueda sentir un músculo.

O) (O

—¿Cuándo dijiste que llegaríamos a conocer a tu compañera de cuarto?

—Oh, Rosalie. Sí. Vamos a reunirnos con ella después del partido. Sus padres no son exactamente de esos que se sientan en las gradas.

Charlie se rió alegremente, aceptando fácilmente mi implicación.

—Bueno, háblame de tus clases. ¿Vas bien en Cálculo?

—Sí. No es mi clase favorita, pero tuve que sacarlo del camino. Todo lo demás está muy bien.

—¿Y todavía estás disfrutando de ese seminario de escritura? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba ese chico... tu pareja?

—Edward —le respondí rápidamente y con suavidad, eso esperaba.

—Cierto, Edward. ¿Cómo está él?

—Oh —le respondí, fingiendo indiferencia—, él está bien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que su hermano Emmett iba a intentar pasar el récord hoy? Así que, probablemente, esté sentado con sus amigos justo detrás del banquillo de los jugadores.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Justo ahí, quieres decir? —Charlie se levantó y señaló dos filas hacia adelante, sin saber que eran los Cullen, humillándome como sólo un padre podía hacer.

Tiré inmediatamente de su muñeca.

—Papá, siéntate —le dije con los dientes apretados. Sue se rió por su completa falta de modales.

—Caramba, Bella, no iba a hacer nada malo —afirmó un tanto molesto. Sue pasó su mano alrededor de él y tomó sus dedos con dulzura. Él se calmó al instante con su gesto. ¡Eh! Bien por ella.

Por suerte Edward no estaba mirando y la indiscreción de mi padre pareció haber pasado desapercibida.

Los jugadores salieron al campo con vítores. Hubo una presentación de la corte de _Homecoming_ , con el rey y la reina coronados, al igual que en la secundaria. Lo sentí por los jugadores, quienes tenían que hacerse los interesados cuando probablemente no les importaba nada de nada en ese momento. Emmett parecía excitado, saltando sobre sus pies, dando pequeñas respiraciones al estilo Lamaze. Gil se veía relajado mientras observaba la multitud.

Me senté tan alto como pude en el banco de metal, haciendo que se viera el número 7 en mi pecho. Cualquiera de mis movimientos o el número en sí llamaron la atención y entonces Gil me dio una amplia sonrisa. Estaba segura de que me había ruborizado como una fan tonta y fue solamente peor cuando Sue siguió mis ojos y me preguntó:

—¿Ese muchacho en el campo te sonríe a ti? —Charlie levantó la cabeza para ver lo que se había perdido y murmuró algo sobre el sol dando probablemente en los ojos de Gil.

Al parecer Sue no fue la única que se percató de nuestro intercambio, ya que sentí el brillo inconfundible de los ojos de Edward girándose hacia mí. Se alejó y se desplomó en su asiento cuando vio que la camiseta de Gil estaba ocupando el lugar que su propia chaqueta había ocupado hasta el encuentro cercano con las Coochies. La buena sensación del segundo anterior se evaporó con la decepción de Edward.

 _¿Por qué eso no me hace sentir bien?_ , me pregunté. El juego comenzó y estábamos perdidos en una cuenta regresiva colectiva de metros necesarios para el récord de Emmett.

Gil no perdió el tiempo dándole de comer a la pelota y en la tercera jugada del partido, Emmett hizo una captura brillante e hizo un touchdown.

—¡Mirad eso! —yo les dije a mi padre y a Sue y estábamos con la multitud para animar al Cullminator mientras se retorcía, giraba y deleitaba a todos con sus payasadas.

Mi teléfono vibró y sentí el orgullo de Rosie a través la del mensaje. _¡Él lo ha hecho! ¡Él lo ha hecho!_

No puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se fueron a los Cullen. Sus padres estaban radiantes yendo hacia la zona de anotación, sumergiéndose en el momento de Emmett. Intercalado entre ellos, Edward celebraba el éxito de su hermano, animando y gritando justo hasta que Emmett volvió al banquillo y les chocó los cinco a todos ellos. Una cámara estaba siguiendo sus pasos y una enorme imagen de los cuatro apareció en el Jumbo-tron.

Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas con orgullo por todos ellos. O tal vez me sentía emocional porque había hecho todo el camino hasta ahí y me sentía excluida de su grupo muy unido. Estaba perdida en ese momento y probablemente estuve de pie un segundo más que todos a mi alrededor, así que me senté cuando Edward volvió a mirarme otra vez, aparentemente en contra de su voluntad.

Toda la emoción y el orgullo desaparecieron de su cara y una cortina de dolor cayó en su lugar. Puse mis brazos sobre mi pecho en un gesto de auto-consuelo, pero tal vez también para tratar de encubrir el jersey que me había puesto con no tan buenas intenciones. Edward sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se volvió a sentar.

 **^EPOV^**

No era como si yo no lo mereciera, pero eso no me quitaba la pizca de dolor cuando vi que Bella no solo había rechazado mi chaqueta ese día, sino que estaba con la camiseta de Gil, para colmo de males. Ella había enviado un mensaje y yo lo había recibido. Mi anterior optimismo en resolver las cosas con ella cayó en picado, a pesar del orgullo que sentía por Emmett.

Mamá seguía siendo leal y no se giró en su asiento para ver a Bella, aunque sabía que se estaba muriendo por poner los ojos en ella. Y como ya había averiguado todos los sórdidos detalles que yo era capaz de compartir, ella sólo me apoyaba. Sabía que estaba decepcionada conmigo, pero éramos el frente unido Cullen. A pesar de que era vergonzoso, por decir lo menos, tener que arrastrar a mis padres a través de eso, era un poco de consuelo el ser reforzado en mi momento de necesidad.

Lo más cerca que había estado de conocer a Charlie fue al darle un rápido vistazo dos filas más atrás. Con o sin un arma cargada, era intimidante. Dadas las circunstancias, me sentí aliviado de que fuéramos a cenar con los Hales esa noche en su lugar.

Traté de ser un buen chico por el bien de mi familia, pero tan pronto como la cena terminó, me levanté con gracia y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al día siguiente íbamos a comer con Jasper y sus padres, así que no me sentiría presionado para ser social más allá de lo que ya era. Había pasado la noche sin dormir, relativamente dando vueltas, el número siete giraba en las pesadillas de diversa duración y tema.

 **~BPOV~**

—¡Bella, abre la puerta! —gritó Rose. Me obligué a abrir mis ojos para ver la hora.

—¿Quién es a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo? —me quejé, arrastrándome fuera de la cama y poniéndome mis zapatillas—. ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté a través de la puerta, pensando que era probablemente una broma.

—Soy Esme Cullen, querida. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Mi corazón recién despertado comenzó a saltar a un ritmo que no reconocía, algo así como el galope de una manada de caballos salvajes.

—Rose —le susurré en voz alta—. ¡Maldita sea, Rose!

—¿Qué? Ya voy, ya estoy arriba —se quejó—. ¿Quién es?

—¡Es Esme!

—Bueno, ¿no crees que deberías dejarla entrar? —dijo alegremente, envolviéndose en su mullida bata de lana.

—Oh, mierda. —Abrí la puerta para encontrar a la madre de Edward esperando pacientemente al otro lado—. Esme, hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, cariño. Lamento despertarte. Buenos días, Rosalie.

—Hola, Esme. Voy a lavarme los dientes —nos informó con mucho tacto, excusándose, y con la bolsa de aseo en la mano.

—Probablemente debería…

Esme sacudió su mano con desdén.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Bella. Está bien.

Fui a mi escritorio y encontré un chicle refrescante. Ella se negó cuando le ofrecí uno.

—Bueno, Bella, Edward nos dijo cuánto peso has perdido, pero es increíble verlo con mis propios ojos. Te ves más bella que la última vez que nos vimos. Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma.

Eso era más que vergonzoso. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—Gracias —le dije sin convicción.

—Escucha, Bella, te estarás preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Oh, eh...

—Sé que esto es muy extraño. ¿Te importa si me siento?

—Oh, por supuesto. Lo siento... —Puse rápidamente las mantas sobre la cama, pero ella se dirigió a mi silla de escritorio, donde ella se sentó y apuntó hacia la cama donde estaba yo sentada.

—Estoy tomando un gran riesgo al venir aquí. Edward no va a ser feliz conmigo cuando se entere.

—No te preocupes, yo no…

—No, no, querida. Yo nunca te pediría que le guardaras un secreto como este. Se lo diré yo misma cuando vuelva.

Wow. Vale.

—Bella… —Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y cogió mis manos—. Espero que disfrutes de la intuición de una madre entrometida durante unos minutos. Yo no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que todos se despierten y averigüen a dónde he ido.

—Claro —le dije con gran temor.

—Yo no estoy aquí para disculparme por mi hijo. Él es un gran chico y ha hecho un gran lío, así que va a tener que limpiarlo todo.

—Oh, ¿de acuerdo? —Entonces, ¿a dónde íbamos?

—No hay duda de que los dos estáis muy heridos en este momento y tú puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas. Yo sé que tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando ahora, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su honestidad merecía también mi honestidad.

—Bien. Así que aquí está mi pensamiento. Una de las dos cosas que pueden suceder. Tú y Edward podéis decidir resolver esto y empezar de nuevo. O...

Se parecía a la enfermera a punto de poner la vacuna contra la meningitis.

—O podéis decidir que no se puede perdonar ni olvidar y seguir adelante.

¡Bueno, eso era mucho peor que la vacuna!

—De cualquier manera —continuó—, ¿por qué no inicias el proceso de escuchar más temprano que tarde? ¿De qué sirve para cualquiera de los dos alargar esto?

Pude ver su punto de vista y tenía que admitir que ese limbo era una mierda.

—Bella, me gustas mucho y no me gusta verte herida. Pero, sinceramente, siento el dolor de Edward en un nivel visceral y es casi insoportable para mí. No veo cómo puedo meterme en un avión de regreso a la costa oeste sin tratar de ayudaros a que arregléis este lío. Tú tienes todas las cartas y por eso tuve que venir aquí. Te pido que, por favor, le des a Edward una oportunidad de disculparse. Mi hijo, sin duda, no es un santo y si decides que no puedes vivir con lo que pasó, que así sea. Pero no elijas este momento para jugar, ya que no serás capaz de tomarlo de nuevo, al igual que Edward no podrá arreglar lo que hizo.

Me sentí debidamente castigada por llevar la estúpida camiseta. Asentí con la cabeza otra vez. Esme se levantó de su silla y me dijo:

—Vale la pena, Bella, realmente espero que lo vuestro funcione. Creo que podríais ser algo extraordinario juntos.

—Gracias, Esme. —Había mucho más que decir, pero fuimos interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta. En realidad sonó como si tres o cuatro personas llamaran a la puerta. Cuando llegué a la manivela, una llave giró la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Rose se encogió de hombros disculpándose y entró en la habitación. Detrás de ella había tres hombres Cullen, uno de los cuales no parecía especialmente feliz.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Edward vacilante, dando un paso adelante hacia su madre.

Oí murmurar a Esme.

—Oh, hijo —susurró en voz baja.

Si Rose había entretenido a toda la familia Cullen con su bata de baño, ella no lo demostró. Estaba agradecida de haberme puesto mis pantalones de franela y una camiseta de manga larga térmica porque en esos momentos había demasiados hombres en la habitación, para mi comodidad. Los ojos de Edward se alejaron de Esme y aterrizaron en mí. Ese no era mi mejor look, pero no creí que ese fuera nuestro mayor problema en ese momento.

Carlisle habló desde la puerta:

—¿Por qué no tomamos este pequeño drama familiar fuera de la habitación de las chicas y hablamos las cosas en el pasillo?

Esme se movió hacia Carlisle, dejando a un lado la ira de su hijo menor.

—¿Edward? ¿Vienes? —Carlisle dijo suavemente.

—En un momento, papá —respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima mientras hablaba—. Es decir, si a Bella le parece bien que me quede un minuto.

Sus ojos estaban suplicando y yo no tenía ni un gramo de fuerzas para resistirlo.

—Claro —le respondí.

Dejó caer sus hombros y sentí una sonrisa satisfecha cruzar la cara de Esme. Edward estuvo inmóvil hasta que todos, incluida Rose, se fueron de nuevo. _Pobre Rose_ , pensé, iba a tener que hacerle algo. Pensé que, por el momento, le debía un bolso de Prada. Tal vez ella se conformara con un almuerzo en el Green Machine.

La puerta se cerró y los dos estuvimos solos. Los dos estábamos mirándonos, respirando y esperando. Parecía que Edward no había dormido en tres días y, definitivamente, no se había afeitado en 24 horas. Yo nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado como en ese momento, así que me quedé un poco atontada con lo sexy que se veía así. Entonces recordé que yo estaba recién salida de la cama e incluso no me había cepillado los dientes, ni el pelo, ni me había lavado la cara. Era injusto ver cómo se levantaba Edward, me hacía ver como un trapo usado.

—Bella… —Se ahogó con voz ronca—. ¿Puedo arrastrarme por tu perdón ahora?

Esa vez, cuando dijo esas palabras, le oí. Lo único que estaba pidiendo era una oportunidad. E incluso sin el discursito de Esme, estaba lista para acceder a su petición.

—Está bien —le dije simplemente.

Él soltó una gran bocanada de aire, asintió con la cabeza una vez, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y luego sobre las dos rodillas, delante de mí. No podía creer que estuviera realmente de rodillas, dispuesto a humillarse de verdad. _Definitivamente te has ganado algunos puntos con eso, Edward._

Estaba lista para que él empezara, pero él simplemente abrió su boca y luego la cerró de nuevo. Al final se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Lo siento, Bella. Practiqué esto como treinta veces, pero estoy tan nervioso ahora mismo. ¿Te importa si uso mis notas?

—¿Hay notas? —prácticamente susurré.

—Oh, sí. Yo… hice un esbozo —dijo con timidez.

Mierda. Edward de rodillas Cullen había hecho un esbozo de su disculpa.

—Está bien —le dije.

Se limpió las manos en los muslos antes de llegar a su bolsillo trasero y sacar una hoja doblada de papel recién arrancado de su cuaderno de notas. Me recordó brevemente a la nota manuscrita de LeVon a Edward, abrió el papel, lo miró un momento, luego lo dobló y lo metió de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Con sus ojos de nuevo en los míos, comenzó:

—He cometido un error enorme. Te engañé haciéndote pensar que yo no había estado con ninguna otra chica desde que llegué a Holden.

No estaba segura de quién miró hacia otro lado en primer lugar, pero yo sabía que no podía soportar escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

—Pero lo hice, Bella. Estuve con una chica en Boston. Y hubo otra chica también en un viaje. Pero yo no me acosté con ella, no es que importe mucho ahora —murmuró miserablemente.

»Me gustaría poder volver atrás y no hacer lo que hice, pero, sobre todo, me gustaría no haberte dicho lo que te dije para hacerte creer que no había estado con nadie.

Obligué a mis ojos a que miraran los suyos. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos y sabía que iban a venir, así que dejé de luchar contra ellas. Mi boca empezó a temblar y, rápidamente, cogí mi labio inferior entre mis dientes para obtener el control.

—Eso es lo que hice, Bella, y estuve 100% equivocado. Sólo un segundo. Lo siento.

Sacó el papel de nuevo, lo consultó y lo guardó una vez más.

—He enviado un mensaje a esas chicas malas pidiéndoles que cierren su página web y, al parecer, lo han hecho. No puedo estar seguro de que no vayan a crear tres más, pero puedo prometerte que no van a tener nada sobre lo que escribir que sea cierto.

Oh Dios, estaba tan condenadamente serio, dulce y de rodillas. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento de lo que acababa de revelar y esperé a que terminara.

—Creo que esta última parte podría ser la más difícil, ya que no quiero que pienses que estoy intentando justificar lo que hice o dije, pero quiero que entiendas lo que había en mi corazón.

Giré en torno a mi mesa y cogí un pañuelo para mí. Edward extendió su mano y me di cuenta de que necesitaba uno también.

—Bella, cuando te dije que yo no era el tipo de persona que se tomaba estas cosas a la ligera, lo dije en serio. No soy una aventura de una noche. Yo no trato a las chicas con ese tipo de falta de respeto. Demonios, yo no me trato ni a mí mismo de esa manera. Cometí un error con Bri... en Boston —corrigió, entendiendo que yo no quería oír el nombre de esa Coochie.

»Supongo que me volví un poco loco con todo esto de la fama y me aproveché de la situación. Me arrepentí al instante en el que comenzó y siento que todo este desastre es una especie de castigo cósmico por ese momento idiota de debilidad.

»Una cosa más antes de concluir —dijo y sentí que mis labios trataban de sonreír ante el hecho de que él había estructurado todo ese asunto como si fuera uno de sus ensayos y que realmente, realmente, quería una buena nota en este caso—. Tú significas mucho más para mí que cualquiera de esas chicas o cualquier persona con la que haya estado antes.

Mis ojos debieron abrirse como platos al oír eso que pareció como una confesión de que él se había acostado con cientos de mujeres.

—Joder, eso no ha sonado nada bien. Eso es lo que me pasa por no revisar mis notas. De todos modos, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que, por una vez en mi vida, mi cerebro lo descubrió antes de mi polla. ¡Oh mierda, en realidad no está saliendo bien!

—Hey, Edward —le dije—, ¿por qué no vas a la conclusión antes de que metas más la pata?

—Buena idea. Espera… —Una vez más, desplegó el papel y simplemente esa vez decidió ponerlo en el suelo delante de él y leer.

»En conclusión, la cagué. Fui un cerdo en los viajes y a pesar de que todo sucedió antes de que empezáramos a estar... físicamente juntos, mentí sobre ello y eso no está bien. Te ruego que por favor me perdones y me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte que merezco tu confianza, aunque tarde un semestre o más. Siento mucho haberte herido y no soporto verte así. Y, hablando de dolor, mis rodillas me están empezando a doler, ¿crees que puedo levantarme ahora?

—Claro —le respondí, acercándole mi mano para ayudarle. Cogió mi mano con la suya y esa fue la primera vez que nos tocamos en casi tres días y ninguno de los dos quiso dejar ir al otro una vez que él estuvo de pie.

—Ahhh… —se quejó, estirando las piernas un poco y sacudiéndose el polvo, pero sin dejar ir mi mano—. Bella, gracias por escucharme. Quiero que sepas que no espero una respuesta inmediata, pero realmente aprecio que me hayas dejado sacarlo todo de mi pecho.

 **^EPOV^**

 _Y hablando de pechos, ¿sería mucho pedir que nunca, nunca, nunca adornes el tuyo de nuevo con el número de Gil Brophy?_

 _Es_ _demasiado pronto_ , pensé esa última reflexión para mí.

—Gracias, Edward. Esa ha sido una disculpa muy completa. Aunque ha dolido como el infierno, estoy muy contenta de que me dijeras todo. Eso era todo, ¿no? ¿Ninguna otra Coochies esperando para contar sus historias?

—No, Bella. Eso es todo. Quiero decir...

Mierda, ¿me preguntaba por mi vida pre-Holden? Porque había un montón más que decir sobre ese tema.

—Si te estás preguntando acerca de la escuela secundaria, yo…

—No, Edward —ella me detuvo, literalmente, levantando su mano para detener mi explicación—. No puedo soportar hablar de eso en este momento. Por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza con gratitud.

—Entonces eso es todo.

—Muy bien. Te diré algo, tienes un almuerzo con los Whitlock ahora mismo, ¿no?

Giré mi muñeca y le di un rápido vistazo a mi reloj.

—Sí, en un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué no vuelves cuando haya terminado?

—¿En serio? —dije alegremente, sintiéndome como un niño que acababa de recibir su primera bicicleta. Todo era brillante y emocionante, pero el peligro acechaba en el siguiente viaje.

—En serio —ella contestó, por fin liberando su sonrisa de su cautiverio—. Y no seas demasiado duro con tu madre. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

—Sí, por lo general lo está —acepté con pesar—. Supongo que no puedo conseguir un abrazo, ¿no? —Le puse ojos de cachorro y di un paso más cerca, esperanzado.

Ella me detuvo con una mano en el aire entre nosotros.

—Todavía no —respondió ella.

Podría vivir con eso. Ella había dicho _todavía_ de nuevo.

O) (O

—Creo que me va a dar otra oportunidad, Jas.

—Eso es una gran noticia, Edward. Dale las gracias por mí, ¿quieres?

—Cállate la boca, yo no estaba tan mal.

—Oh, oh, mi amigo, lo estabas.

—Está bien, está bien. La venganza es una perra, ¿no es así?

—¿Venganza? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Oh, creo que sabes lo que hiciste, compañero. Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: "Este es un regalo de promoción. Lo que pasa en Boston se queda en Boston".

—Sí, puedo haber dicho algo en ese sentido —dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

—Voy a decirle un adiós rápido a tus padres, luego meteré a los míos en un taxi y volveré a terminar el trabajo en la habitación de Bella.

—¿No es eso lo que te metió en problemas en primer lugar? —me soltó.

Yo lo golpeé en la parte posterior de la cabeza, porque se lo merecía.

O) (O

—Mamá, yo no necesitaba que hicieras eso —le dije con los dientes apretados en la acera. Traté de fingir que estaba indignado para que ella no hiciera nada otra vez. La verdad era que yo nunca podría enfadarme con mi madre. Como mi terapeuta decía: "No es un sentimiento útil para ti".

—Lo sé, cariño —admitió—, pero creo que Bella sí lo necesitaba.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —No sabía si estaba de acuerdo con su premisa, pero estaba interesado como el infierno en saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Bella no ha tenido una madre en su vida durante los años formativos de la adolescencia. Estoy dispuesta a apostar tu dinero de la beca a que ella y su padre no hablan de chicos de una manera productiva.

 _Aparte del tema de disparar a mis pelotas_ , medité con aire taciturno.

—Estoy segura de que Bella está confundida en este momento sobre lo que podría significar para ella el perdonarte. ¿Estás pillándome, Edward?

—Honestamente, no. —Perdonadme, era un chico, no una chica con un pene.

—Ella puede tener la impresión de que estás... perdido con tu moral. —Su boca se frunció en la última parte y lamenté la decepción que vi que se había formado en sus claros ojos verdes—. Y me temo que ella puede sentir que al perdonarte, ella está reduciendo sus propias normas, que supongo que son bastante altas.

—Las mías son altas también, mamá. Sólo tuve un desliz —expliqué.

—Bueno, mi conjetura es que Bella no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de _deslizarse_ —ella respondió sin perder la oportunidad de mirarme al decir esa palabra—. En cualquier caso, Edward, yo quería que Bella se diera permiso a sí misma para perdonarte, que supiera que ella no era menos persona por seguir queriéndote después de esto. Y yo sentía que tenía que venir de una figura materna. Rosalie es una chica encantadora, pero ella, obviamente, tiene su parte justa de experiencia con los chicos.

—¡Mamá! Yo no creo que debamos…

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! ¡No seas tan mojigato!

Me reí por su actitud hacia la novia de mi hermano y sus actividades anteriores.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que como mujer madura en una relación amorosa con éxito y a largo plazo, puedo añadir algo de credibilidad en su conciencia y, así, tú haces tu papel.

—Tú no eres exactamente una tercera parte desinteresada —la reté, aunque yo quería desesperadamente que ella ganara ese debate.

—No, no lo soy. Y por eso lo hice, sinceramente.

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté, finalmente sintiendo que mi madre en realidad estaba de mi lado más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Sí. Le dije que, si bien no eras un santo, tu dolor me desquiciaba y yo no podía soportarlo.

—El taxi está aquí —dijo Emmett. Él y papá terminaron su conversación y abrazo y nos dispusimos a cambiar a los padres para despedirnos.

—Hazme saber lo que pasa con ella, Edward. Y trátala bien a partir de ahora.

Tenía que amar a mi madre. Ella me dio un cálido abrazo y me apretó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Y vosotros dos —nos dijo a Emmett y a mí— no os creáis todo lo que leéis sobre vosotros mismos!

Mierda. ¿Nuestra madre inocente había visto los sitios de fans? Gracias a Dios las Coochies estaban fuera de línea.

O) (O

Golpeé nerviosamente y contuve la respiración hasta que ella respondió. Una parte de mí se preocupó de que ella pudiera haber cambiado de opinión después de reflexionar. Pero una vez que vi su cara, toda esa ansiedad se desvaneció. Ella me metió dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

—Está bien, puedes abrazarme ahora —anunció.

Me reí y la acerqué a mi pecho antes de que cambiara de idea. Cerré mis manos en la parte inferior de su espalda y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentí sus brazos llegar hasta mi espalda y su mejilla se apoyó contra el bolsillo de mi camisa. Estábamos balanceándonos, con los ojos cerrados, simplemente disfrutando de la comodidad del otro.

—Gracias, Bella —le susurré. Se sentía más como una oración de acción de gracias—. No te voy a decepcionar otra vez —le prometí.

—Te creo —dijo.

Después de unos minutos de ese balanceo feliz, me sentí como si me estuvieran arrullando para dormir.

—Bella, estoy muy, muy feliz de estar abrazándote, pero no he dormido en unas 80 horas y me temo que en realidad podría caer en estos momentos.

—Bueno, caramba, Edward, tengo que ser la chica más aburrida de toda la historia de las chicas.

—Pshhh —comenté poco elegante—. ¿Te importa si lo hacemos en horizontal en su lugar?

—Wow, ¿eres muy directo, lo sabías? ¿Cinco minutos después de que nos hayamos juntados estás tratando de llevarme a la cama?

—Más bien meterte en la cama —le reconocí.

—Vamos, Romeo —dijo ella tomando mi mano y llevándome a la cama. A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, estábamos a mitad del día y hacía demasiado frío para una siesta decente. Miré alrededor para buscar su manta, no estuve nada feliz de no encontrarla en su lugar de siempre, en la parte inferior de la cama. Me temía que se había ido con la chaqueta, guardada en algún lugar en vez de estar bien visible.

—Oh —dijo ella—. ¿Buscas esto? —Sacó la manta verde plegada de debajo de la almohada—. Acuéstate —pidió ella.

—Ahora estamos hablando —le dije, poniéndome encima de su edredón y rodando hasta mi posición favorita para dormir, mi lado izquierdo.

Sentí la cálida oscuridad sobre mí y acomodé la manta desde mi cuello hasta los tobillos.

—Ahhh… —gemí.

Ella me estaba mirando con las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a venir adentro? —le pregunté, levantando la parte de su lado y extendiendo el brazo bajo la almohada.

—¿Crees que voy a encajar ahí contigo, señor King Size?

—A excepción de los pies colgando al final del colchón, hay un montón de espacio para los dos. Venga. Vamos.

Ella se sentó con cautela y se deslizó sobre su espalda, acostándose con las manos a los costados de la forma más torpe posible.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Hacia qué lado me pongo?

Mis ojos se estaban cayendo una vez que estuve acostado. La conversación era divertida, pero estaba demasiado cansado para disfrutar de ella en ese momento.

—Del que quieras con tal de que estés cómoda.

Ella se dio la vuelta sobre su lado izquierdo y, una vez que estuvo acomodada, yo tiré la manta hacia arriba y sobre nuestras cabezas, creando nuestra propia burbuja oscura.

—Mmmm.

Puse mi brazo derecho sobre ella y cogí su mano para que ella no se preocupara de nada. Estaba a la deriva cuando sentí el pelo de Bella haciéndome cosquillas en mi nariz. Ella se deslizó de nuevo lo suficiente para tentar a mis sentidos cansados. Tuve cuidado de mantener mi parte baja lejos. Estaba más allá de agotado, pero al parecer mi polla no estaba en la lista de partes del cuerpo cansadas.

Bella pasó su mano izquierda por mi brazo y encontró mi mano (como era lógico) al final. Ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y puso nuestras manos unidas en su vientre. Yo la sostuve todavía y la dejé terminar de ajustarse a sí misma. Ella se balanceó hacia atrás unos centímetros más hasta que su espalda estuvo presionando ligeramente en mi pecho. Me entregué al contacto encantador y enterré mi nariz en su pelo, inhalando profundamente los aromas mezclados de _shampoo_ , jabón y una chica que me había estado perdiendo el fin de semana.

Pocos minutos después la oí:

—Edward.

—¿Mmm?

—Será mejor que nos levantemos. Son casi las ocho —susurró.

—¿De la mañana? —dije en voz muy alta.

—¡Shh! Sí —respondió ella, riéndose—. Tenemos clase de Composición en menos de una hora.

Me estiré y salí fuera de la manta. Un gran bostezo se me escapó antes de que Bella pudiera cubrir mi boca.

—Shhh! ¡Despertarás a Rose! —me regañó.

Miré la perfecta cama hecha de Rose.

—No creo que nos puede escuchar desde la habitación de Emmett.

Bella asomó la cabeza con su pelo estático y salvaje.

—¡Oh, supongo que uno de nosotros podría haber dormido en la cama de Rose!

—Bueno, ¿qué gracia hubiera tenido eso?

—No hubiera sido tan divertido, pero tú podrías haber dormido un poco mejor.

—¡Bella, no he dormido tan bien en semanas! ¿Te vas a sentar a mi lado en la clase de hoy?

—Por supuesto —me prometió.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en unos días, muchos besos! ;)**


	12. Mosca en la pared

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Besos!**

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 12: Mosca en la pared**

 **~BPOV~**

El chico que me esperaba en el lugar de siempre estaba más descansado, era la versión refrescada del chico del viernes pasado. Sin embargo, sentí sus ojos en mí durante todo el recorrido desde la puerta hasta el asiento, como si él no acabara de confiar en que realmente fuera a sentarme a su lado hasta que finalmente aterricé en el asiento. Había una nueva sensación extraña entre nosotros, una combinación entre la intimidad de esa noche que pasamos juntos bajo nuestro manto oscuro y la desconfianza persistente causada por la falta de honradez de Edward.

Casi se sentía como si hubiera un extraño sentado a mi lado, en lugar del cálido y dulce chico del que estaba empezando fiarme. Y donde antes estaba la cuerda más fuerte que había empezado a reforzar las fibras de nuestra amistad, en ese momento se sentía como si estuviéramos unidos por una conexión mucho más frágil, con menos hilos. Algo que tendríamos que estar pendientes de proteger.

Sabía que Edward quería hacer las cosas bien y su sincera disculpa sin duda iba por un largo camino y estaban empezando el proceso de curación. Pero yo no podía dejar de sentir que él seguía teniendo secretos ocultos. Si lo que Britney dijo era cierto, Edward parecía ser un amante… experimentado. Esa palabra apareció con acritud en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía lo que había ocurrido entre dos extraños calificarse como amor? ¿Con cuántas otras chicas había estado Edward? ¿Podría manejarlo sin saber sobre su pasado? Peor aún, ¿y si él era lo suficientemente valiente como para compartir la verdad y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a ella?

Como si su rostro pudiera tener las respuestas a mis preguntas, miré en su dirección sólo para descubrir que él había estado mirándome todo el tiempo. Los dos nos miramos como si fuéramos extraños, como si fuéramos gente tímida y vergonzosa que no sabía a qué atenerse con el otro.

—Buenos días. En lugar de compartir vuestros ensayos, me gustaría hacer un poco de ejercicio de escritura libre basado en el tipo de consejo que le daríais a vuestros yo de diez años. Esto es sólo para vosotros, ni siquiera tendréis que compartirlo con vuestro compañero de escritura. Me gustaría que cada uno pensara en los retos, preguntas, esperanzas y sueños que tenéis en este momento para vuestro futuro. Podéis realmente hacer una lista de estos. Ahora pensad en vosotros siendo mayores, como... ugh... de mi edad —dijo dramáticamente—. ¿Qué tipo de consejos creéis que vuestros yo de 40 años puede ofrecer a vuestro yo actual?

»Mientras empezáis a trabajar en eso, yo os voy a ir entregando vuestros ensayos. Trabajaremos hasta diez minutos antes de que acabe la hora. Hacedlo, por favor. Sólo porque no estéis siendo calificados no significa que debáis dar algo menos que todo vuestro esfuerzo.

Los ensayos se repartieron, pequeños gruñidos de la mañana de lunes se intercambiaron y, por último, todo el mundo hirvió a fuego lento y se puso a trabajar. Me arriesgué a darle un vistazo a Edward. Sabía que ya había considerado su propio futuro al ver el punto de vista que tomó en su ensayo, pero en ese momento tenía que lidiar con su actual yo y eso era probablemente por lo que estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño en esos momentos. Me sentí un poco mal al no importarme que él estuviera teniendo un momento duro con el actual Edward. Eso era lo que había entre nuestros yo actuales.

Esbocé una lista de temas: ¿cumplimiento en el trabajo? ¿Relación? (¿EDWARD?) ¿Charlie? ¿Salud? ¿Hijos? ¿Delgadez? ¿Amigos? ¿Escribir una novela? (¿Famosa?)

Decidí imaginarme las respuestas más brillantes a todas mis preguntas y me permití hundirme profundamente en esa hermosa fantasía. Empecé a escribir y mi boli no paró de moverse hasta que el profesor Banner nos dijo que había terminado el tiempo. Me había pasado los últimos cincuenta minutos metida en una perfecta visión de la vida matrimonial con Edward, nuestros dos perfectos hijos (uno de ellos, por supuesto, con su estructura ósea, el pelo de color caramelo, los ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante), mis tres novelas más vendidas, todas se habían convertido en películas protagonizadas por las estrellas más calientes del día, Charlie y Sue vivían felices a la vuelta de la esquina, sólo lo suficientemente cerca para cuidar de los niños cada vez que necesitábamos su ayuda, y todo rematado con el regreso de mi madre díscola, quien había decidido que había cometido un terrible error y nos quería a todos de vuelta en su vida.

¿Qué consejo le daría esa mujer delgada, exitosa y feliz a una chica tan corriente como yo? Seguí escribiendo. _No permitas que los reveses temporales te desanimen. No tengas miedo de intentar algo diferente. El fracaso no es lo contrario del éxito, es un ingrediente necesario. No ahogues emociones difíciles con los alimentos. Prémiate de formas no calóricas (¡incluye los besos!). Aprecia el tiempo que pasas con tu padre, id a pescar, ver el golf juntos, habla con él sobre las cosas que te importan. No permitas que un error te cierre la puerta a una relación que podría ser todo para ti. Si tu madre regresa algún día, trata de mantener tu corazón abierto._

¿Realmente acababa de escribir eso? ¡Wow!

 **^EPOV^**

Durante los primeros cinco minutos de nuestro ejercicio de escritura, todo lo que pude visualizar era a mi yo de 40 años moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación hacia mi yo actual. A pesar de que Bella me escuchó y nos dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, me sentí como si hubiera perdido mucho terreno. Sentado ahí, a su lado, yo sabía muy bien que no estábamos en el mismo lugar que estábamos antes de que todo eso comenzara.

Mi sabio yo de 40 años del futuro tenía algunas cosas importantes que decir a ese chico en su primer año de universidad. _Averigua qué tipo de hombre quieres ser y empieza a vivir de acuerdo con sus altos estándares ahora mismo. No hagas nada que vaya a avergonzarte o_ _sobre lo que_ _quieras mentir más tarde (consejo dado con más frecuencia por papá). No renuncies a ti mismo, eres capaz de casi cualquier cosa que te propongas. Sigue haciendo esas cosas que te hacen sentir satisfecho en tu interior, si eso es jugar al golf o enseñar a jugar al golf o escuchar buena música, está bien. Emmett siempre va a ser tu hermano mayor y tu fan más leal. ¡Esta podría ser la chica, no la dejes escapar!_

Cuando Banner nos detuvo, yo estaba nervioso acerca de cómo estaban las cosas con Bella y quise fijar la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo pronto. Me incliné y pregunté:

—Bella, ¿podemos reunirnos esta noche después de tu sesión con Riley, por favor? —Antes de que consiguiera mi respuesta, el profesor Banner comenzó:

—Esta semana vamos a trabajar en la escritura del diálogo. Vais a elegir un escenario y a adoptar el punto de vista de la mosca en la pared. Decidme lo que los personajes están diciendo y pensando. Podéis elegir un momento de la historia: ¿Qué le dijo el rey Enrique VIII a Ana Bolena la noche antes de que fuera decapitado? Podéis elegir algo bíblico: ¿Sobre qué hablaron Caín y Abel en el campo? O podríais elegir algo de la cultura pop: ¿Cómo Brad le dio la noticia a Jennifer? ¿Cuál es la conversación entre el vampiro y la joven que desea ser su compañera inmortal? Haced vuestra elección, lo que creáis que va a ser interesante para escribir. Ya que la siguiente semana es Acción de Gracias y no se hará ninguna tarea, voy a poneros 1.000 palabras por el momento.

Se escucharon gemidos y quejidos, mi propia voz alta entre ellos. Tenía mis últimos partidos de golf esa semana y estaba teniendo más estrés que de costumbre. A eso le sumábamos el torbellino emocional de Bella y yo debería estar perdido el fin de semana.

Mi oferta sin respuesta todavía estaba en la mesa al final de la clase y Bella comenzó a recoger. ¿Se había olvidado? Joder, Emmett probablemente diría que todo eso era parte del proceso de arrastrarse.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm? —dijo ella con aire ausente.

—¿Esta noche?

—Oh, yo...

 _Mierda, no la empujes, Edward._

—Hey, está bien. Si no estás lista...

—Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo este fin de semana, entre Charlie y nosotros... ya sabes... yo no podía realmente concentrarme. Así que tengo un par de cosas colgando sobre mi cabeza que debo terminar esta noche.

A decir verdad, yo también.

—¿Puedo recogerte por la mañana en mi camino hacia el campo? — _Por favor, di que sí, Bella._

—Eso debería estar bien a menos que yo me acueste muy tarde. ¿Puedo enviarte un mensaje más tarde?

Traté de no sonar demasiado miserable cuando consideré que ella no podría venir.

—Claro —tuve que estar de acuerdo.

O) (O

Me hice una promesa a mí mismo de que iba a trabajar a pleno rendimiento, al menos hasta que recibiera el mensaje de Bella. El aspecto positivo de mi nube oscura fue que me puse al día sobre todos los problemas de Pre-Cálculo que pude hacer sin ayuda, terminé mi lectura asignada en Psicología e, incluso, escribí la mayor parte de las líneas de mi ensayo cuando su mensaje me llegó a 1:15 am.

 _ **Edward, estoy terminando ahora. Creo que voy a necesitar dormir más por la mañana. Lo siento. Bella**_

Triple golpe. Ella no iba a ir. Había vuelto a escribir nuestros nombres completos. Y lo peor de todo, no había _x_.

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **No es que necesites el sueño para estar guapa, pero lo entiendo. ¿Tal vez podamos pasear después de**_ _ **la**_ _ **tutoría mañana por la tarde? E**_

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente.

 _ **Claro. Te veré entonces.**_

Eso era mejor que nada, pero quería mis _x_ de vuelta.

O) (O

Renuncié a practicar ese día, aunque pensé que ir golpear me ayudaría a librarme de mi frustración acumulada. Entre mis entrenamientos con Riley y mis prácticas adicionales por la mañana, mi juego de golf nunca había estado en mejor forma. Al menos algo estaba funcionando para mí en esos momentos.

Traté de concentrarme en la historia del Jazz, porque escuchar era muy importante y teníamos un gran examen el martes, pero la preocupación por Bella me llenaba. La paciencia era un rasgo que era fácil en mí en el ámbito de los deportes, pero estar en esa situación tortuosa con Bella definitivamente no era mi fuerte. Y, como antes, era consciente de que había otros lobos aullando a su puerta, uno de los cuales iba a estar sentado muy cerca de ella durante la próxima hora. _Ah_ _,_ _bueno_ , me calmé a mí mismo, _él no estuvo en (o sobre) su cama la noche anterior._

Finalmente tuve mi merecido descanso antes de reunirme con Emily. Hacía demasiado frío para pasar el rato fuera, así que me metí en Elsie y cogí un perrito caliente. Deteniéndome en un centímetro libre de mostrador, inhalé los primeros bocados, dejando que el chucrut y el chile hicieran su curación mágica. Por encima de todo, el profesor Banner me había recordado Acción de Gracias y las vacaciones que descansaban sobre mi pecho como un pavo grande lleno de grasa. Mamá y papá no esperaban que viajáramos a casa, simplemente no tenía sentido hacerlo sólo para un fin de semana largo, sobre todo con la Navidad a tan sólo cuatro semanas después. Terminé mi perrito, me tomé el resto de mi Coca-Cola Light y cogí un puñado de servilletas para limpiar el daño.

Nada más salir al frío de nuevo, le envié a Emmett un mensaje rápido para pedirle que me llamara cuando estuviera libre. Dos segundos más tarde, el himno de Holden resonó en mi móvil. Tuve miradas divertidas de parte de todos alrededor antes de poder pulsar el botón de respuesta.

—Maldita sea, Emm, te dije que dejaras de jugar con mis tonos de llamada —me quejé.

— _Oh, vamos, Eddie. Acabo de romper el récord. Déjame divertirme un poco, ¿quieres? Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que Rosie pase otra noche en la casa de la risa?_

—No, Emmett —contesté rápidamente. No queriendo ser desagradecido, agregué—: Pero gracias por lo del domingo. Realmente lo necesitaba.

— _Sí, a decir verdad suenas como si necesitaras alrededor de cien más como esa, hermanito_.

—Ugh, no quería decir eso. De todas formas. —Fui hacia lo importante—: ¿Qué vas a hacer para Acción de Gracias?

— _Los Hale me han invitado cordialmente a asistir a la fiesta de nuestros antepasados en su recinto. Ellos me aman, Eddie. ¿Qué puedo decir?_ —Escuché su bravuconería que retumbó a través del 3G.

Me lo imaginé. No le dolía que la primera vez que iba a conocer a los padres de su novia fuera después de haber batido un récord universitario.

— _Hey_ —dijo con seriedad—, _¿tienes un lugar donde ir?_

—Claro, Emm. Estoy bien —le mentí. Un par de los chicos del equipo de golf vivían cerca y estaba seguro de que si les soltaba una sugerencia o dos, no iba a tener ningún problema para conseguir una invitación. Sabía que podía ir a casa de Jasper, pero no podía pedirles a mis padres que pagaran un vuelo a Florida sin ninguna razón.

— _Está_ _bien. Entonces, ¿_ _c_ _ómo van las cosas con Bella?_

—Están bien, supongo. Yo... acepté tu consejo —le reconocí.

— _¿Te pusiste de rodillas?_

— Sí.

— _Eres_ _un buen hombre_.

—Me sentí más como un gatito que un hombre, para ser honesto. —Una risa profunda se escuchó a través de la línea.

— _Entonces debes haber hecho las cosas bien_.

—Muy bien —dije con tristeza—. Escucha, me tengo que ir. ¿Puedes venir a mi partido del jueves?

— _Claro,_ _tú sabes que yo estaré allí. Es tu último partido en casa, ¿no?_

—Sí —le respondí, lamentando que mi fin de semana lo pasaría en Bethel, Maine.

— _Está bien, nos vemos allí._

—Hasta luego.

Estaba delante de la biblioteca y Emily me saludó de la misma manera que siempre, mirando hacia abajo a mis zapatos o simplemente más allá de mi mochila. La chica tenía un trastorno social grave, pero maldita sea, ella era buena enseñándome matemáticas.

—¿Preparada, Emily?

—Oh, sí... claro.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Connor esperando y seguí adelante con rapidez, así no tendría que ver a Bella con él.

 **~BPOV~**

Cuando Connor y yo salimos de la biblioteca, vi a Edward esperando a un lado, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarnos. Eso había sido mi culpa por llevar la camiseta de Gil, yo había encendido el instinto celoso de Edward y él estaba trabajando para frenarse a sí mismo. Le dije un adiós apresurado a Connor, quien vio a Edward, probablemente porque no pude evitar llevar mis ojos hacia donde él estaba parado. Connor pilló la indirecta y se marchó. Edward estuvo a mi lado en un momento. Ni siquiera pude imaginar cómo había llegado tan rápido.

—Gracias por venir —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. No era como si me hubiera salido de mi camino. Estaba caminando de vuelta, él estaba caminando hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿conseguiste acabar todo su trabajo ayer por la noche? —preguntó.

—Hice suficiente —le respondí.

—¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un café o algo? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro. Ya lo he terminado todo por hoy. —Su sonrisa tensa se aflojó un poco con esa noticia.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres ir a Froth?

—Por supuesto. —Froth era el antídoto de Holden a las cadenas de cafés estériles y a las bebidas italianas de tamaños pretenciosos. Allí podíamos pedir bebidas pequeñas, medianas o grandes. Ellos no miraban mal si no nos íbamos después de terminar nuestras bebidas. De hecho, había una estantería llena de juegos antiguos como Sorry y Trouble, las damas y el ajedrez. Incluso el Monopoly, pero los estudiantes de finanzas solían acapararlo siempre. Así que muchas personas utilizaban el juego Scrabble, ahora tenían tres y había una lista de espera a la que podías apuntarte cuando entrabas. Yo no quería jugar a ningún juego con Edward en ese momento y esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma manera.

Mientras estábamos caminando hacia la tienda, no pude dejar de pensar que en el camino de vuelta iba a saber cosas acerca de Edward que debía saber y yo realmente esperaba que esa fuera la decisión correcta. Por la manera tentativa en la que él se estaba moviendo, probablemente sospechaba lo mismo.

Las cuatro era casi hora de máxima audiencia en la cafetería en el campus, chicos en busca de un lugar para estar entre las clases y hasta la cena, el momento de empezar a llenarse de cafeína para pasar a través de la carga de una noche de trabajo. Cada mesa estaba llena cuando entramos. Me ofrecí para mirar si alguien se iba mientras Edward se ponía en la cola. Él dejó su mochila conmigo y yo deslicé la mía de mi hombro al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.

—¿Café Latte con leche descremada? —Metí la mano en el bolsillo delantero, pero Edward cogió mi muñeca.

—Tengo esto, Bella. Te invito.

—Gracias —dije, sabiendo lo irritante que era cuando la gente no aceptaba una simple taza de café cuando se la ofrecían. Hice una nota mental para comprarlo yo la próxima vez, aunque sabía que los fondos de Edward eran más abundantes que los míos.

Aún no había mesa disponible cuando Edward regresó con las bebidas, así que estuvimos de pie torpemente entre las mesas, hacia el centro de la cafetería. Ese era lugar sólo para una pequeña charla, así que llenamos el aire de charlas sin sentido acerca de su práctica, su sesión con Emily y Riley. No sabía quién de nosotros estaba más aliviado cuando un par de chicos finalmente decidieron irse. Fuimos hacia ellos protectoramente para asegurarnos la mesa del rincón. Una vez nos sentamos, Edward convirtió la conversación en nuestra misión.

—Entonces, ¿qué está oyendo tu mosca? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Bill y Hillary, la noche en la que él afirmó que no había tenido relaciones sexuales con esa mujer. —Una sonrisa no controlada apareció en su rostro.

—La mía es de Tiger y Elin —dijo.

—Oh, hermano. Banner va a pensar que nos hemos copiado el uno al otro.

—No —dijo—, él sólo se dará palmaditas a sí mismo en la espalda por lo perfectamente adecuado que somos el uno para el otro.

De repente su cara se puso roja y miró hacia abajo en la mesa. Yo tomé torpemente mi café con leche. El tiempo pasó.

 **^EPOV^**

—Edward, tenemos que hablar.

Aunque inicié esta pseudo-cita para hacer exactamente eso, no pude evitar la respuesta física cuando ella dijo esas palabras consagradas que sabía que precedían a una ruptura. Si lo que habíamos estado haciendo, incluso se podía considerar algo para romper. Pero sabía que ese era el momento en el que me temí haberlo perdido todo para siempre. En el momento en el que mi sangre corrió fría, literalmente, a través de mi cuerpo y tuve las manos temblorosas, dejé mi bebida caliente y obligué a mis ojos a mirar los de ella.

—Lo sé —le respondí y, de pronto, ella vio lo que yo sentía.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —admitió y yo estaba atravesado por esas palabras que ella me decía una y otra vez.

 _No sé cómo besar. No sé cómo compartir la cama contigo. No sé cómo hablar contigo acerca de tu sórdido pasado._

 _Sé un hombre. Soluciona esto_ , me pidió mi Emmett interior.

—¿Quieres saber cómo me enteré de que las niñas no tenían piojos? —le ofrecí.

—Creo que sí —dijo derrotada.

—Hey, Bella… —empecé y luego aproveché mi oportunidad y fui hasta el otro lado de la mesa para captar libremente sus dedos—. Te diré lo que quieras saber. —Ella no se tiró hacia atrás, lo que tomé como una señal positiva—. Lo peor ya está a la intemperie —le prometí.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —dijo ella.

Genial, Bella pensaba que era un prostituto. Y mirando hacia atrás, supuse que tendría que admitir que había tenido más que mi parte justa de chicas en la escuela secundaria, pero sólo una a la vez y cada una significó algo para mí. Hasta Britney. Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación y respondí a su acusación tácita.

—Bella, te lo dije, no soy una aventura de una noche. Eso fue un error de una sola vez. —Ella retrocedió y tiró hacia atrás su mano. Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?

—No, Edward. No es eso.

Ambas manos se apartaron de la mesa y yo estaba bastante seguro de que si me asomaba, las encontraría frotándose como locas en su regazo.

—¿Entonces, qué? —pregunté suavemente, tratando como el infierno que ser paciente. Sólo en caso de que ella decidiera tomar mi mano de nuevo, dejé la mía con palma hacia arriba sobre la mesa en un gesto de apertura y entrega.

—¿Qué pasa con todas las chicas que sí significaron algo para ti? ¡Tú ya has tenido todos estos sentimientos por otras chicas, ya has tenido todas tus primicias! —Sus ojos eran salvajes, acusatorios, asustados y exigentes.

—Tienes razón, en parte —le confesé—. He tenido la suerte de tener algunas de esas... experiencias. Pero Bella, estos sentimientos que tengo por ti... los que sean... son todos nuevos.

Por un segundo, ella lo aceptó y se permitió a sí misma hundirse en mis palabras. Pero con la misma rapidez, la duda borró todo lo bueno.

—¿No es esto lo que siempre se siente al principio? —ella me desafió.

—No —le respondí simplemente, mis emociones eran mucho más complejas cuando se trataba de Bella.

Una nube de duda apareció en su rostro, la única emoción que me dolía más. Mierda. _Profundiza, Cullen._

—No estoy diciendo que nunca tuviera sentimientos por otras chicas, Bella. Sólo estoy diciendo que no eran estos sentimientos particulares. —En ese momento me sentía como Alan Dershowitz discutiendo la semántica—. Mira, yo no quiero que esto sea sobre mí escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. En realidad no es mi fortaleza. Y no quiero decepcionarte otra vez, Bella.

Ella sacó sus manos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Otra dosis súper negativa de lenguaje corporal.

—Edward, ¿exactamente con cuántas chicas has estado?

Bueno, ¿quién no sabía que eso iba a salir? Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo responder.

—No quiero sonar como un idiota, pero ¿qué quieres decir con _has_ _estado_?

Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños y sus labios finos se pusieron en una línea severa. Mierda, esperaba no sonar como un idiota.

Bella se inclinó, descansando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, mientras hablaba en voz baja, sin emociones:

—¿Exactamente en cuántas vaginas ha entrado tu pene? —Ella levantó una ceja al final, como si dijera: _¿Te ha quedado claro, gilipollas?_

Me ahogué y farfullé, agradecido de que mi bebida caliente estuviera muy lejos de mi cara cuando ella dejó caer el pequeño bombazo.

—Cuatro —finalmente respondí. Ella se alejó como si yo le hubiera abofeteado. En silencio, agregué—: Cinco, contando a Britney.

Esa pequeña adición hizo que ella me diera una mala mirada y un "Ughh".

—Estás tomando todo esto fuera de contexto. Excepto por... eso último... esas eran todas las chicas con las que estuve en una relación. No es que yo estuviera corriendo alrededor del Estado de Golden metiendo mi pene en vaginas al azar.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me di cuenta de que podía haber dicho eso último sólo un poco demasiado fuerte. Cabezas y risitas confirmaron mi miedo. Levanté mi café y traté de beber inocentemente hasta que el momento pasara.

—¿Así que con eso supongo que no sólo has tenido sexo con cinco personas más que yo, sino que también tiene fuertes sentimientos acerca de cada una de ellas?

—Tenía, Bella. Tenía. Y sí, con ese tipo de pensamiento podrías saber que no soy un tío que se lía con cualquiera… —Y, luego, lo modifiqué, porque tenía que hacerlo—: Salvo…

—Mierda, Edward —gruñó en voz baja—, si dices el nombre de esa perra una vez más, no sé si podré guardar mi rabia. ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo de apartar a esa de la mesa por ahora?

Yo asentí con rapidez, agradecido y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Ella se tomó un momento para recuperarse, después preguntó con calma:

—¿Y cuántas bocas?

¿Estaba en serio preguntándome lo que pensaba que me estaba preguntando? ¿Justo ahí, en la cafetería? Entonces me incliné y le susurré:

—¿Me estás preguntando cuántas mamadas me han dado?

—No. Te estoy preguntando la cantidad de diferentes bocas que te han hecho ese... servicio. —La mueca que se formó en su boca me dijo que ella no consideraba que la prestación de ese _servicio_ en particular fuera placentera.

De repente me sentí como si estuviera en Pre-Cálculo montando un diagrama sexual de Ven que no tenía respuestas correctas.

—Espera, ¿la cantidad de mamadas que me ha hecho cada persona o las diferentes personas que me las han hecho? —pregunté fervientemente.

Ella lanzó sus brazos para arriba en repugnancia.

—Oh por Dios, Edward. Sólo responde la pregunta.

—Honestamente, Bella, yo no las he contado. Un montón.

—Si tuviera que adivinarlo, ¿diría que podría contarlas con mis manos? —Ella mostró claramente sus diez dedos en caso de que yo no supiera cuántos tenía.

—Es posible que tengas que irte a algunos dedos de los pies —le dije, tratando jodidamente de no sonreír. Ella respondió:

—Bueno, fue bueno para ti.

Ella estaba tratando de ser dura, pero yo veía el brillo de las lágrimas que se sentían dentro de sus ojos mientras giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Me encantaría consolarla en ese momento, pero, ¿cómo podía hacer eso cuando yo era el que le causaba el dolor? Traté de decirle con suavidad:

—En ese momento, sí... —Pero ya no tanto.

Todavía incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, ella preguntó:

—¿Puedo asumir que les has... devuelto el favor?

—Un par de veces. — _Cuando la ocasión lo requería_ , reflexioné.

Ella tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima perdida en cada mejilla. Me imaginé que la única manera de acabar con esto era contestar a todas sus preguntas dolorosas y tratar de ser lo más abierto que pudiera.

—¿Qué pasa con los besos, Edward? —Ella se obligó a mirarme a los ojos. Y me dolió mirarla entonces. Me moví en mi asiento.

—Es difícil contar los besos. Hay muchos tipos diferentes.

—¿Y el tipo que me diste en el concierto o debajo de la manta más tarde?

Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de fallar en esa pequeña prueba, pero en vez de hacer eso, le daría toda la verdad y acabaría de una vez.

—Bueno, he besado a un montón de chicas.

Ella arrugó su boca como si estuviera lamiendo un cenicero sucio. Tenía una muy mala cara, pero era valiente.

—Realmente me gusta besar, Bella.

Ella se vio desinflada, como si tal vez yo hubiera pinchado el último globo de esperanza que le quedaba.

—Lo siento. Sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo.

—Genial —murmuró miserablemente.

—¿Podría tomar tu mano de nuevo, por favor?

Moví mis dedos para ilustrar donde yo quería los suyos. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes, como si yo estuviera contaminado y ella tuviera miedo de contagiarse.

—Gracias —le dije, entrelazando los dedos alrededor de los suyos y haciendo caso omiso de su falta de entusiasmo—. Bella, sé que escuchar todo esto es muy duro, pero, ¿podrías simplemente tratar de mantener una cosa en mente? Estoy aquí. Contigo. ¿No te dice eso algo? Lo que fuera que pudiera haber hecho antes no era lo que quería. O no hubiera seguido buscando. Todavía estaría con una de ellas.

—Entiendo eso, lógicamente, pero me duele mucho imaginarte con otras chicas.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Y por cierto, sólo para que conste, tú eres la que ha estado con otros tres chicos justo en frente de mí. Y no es tan agradable para mí.

—Pfff. No creo que haberme visto con la jodida camiseta de Gil en un partido de fútbol de mierda de la universidad sea equivalente a saber quién ha sido la última chica que... te has tirado.

El hecho de que ella dijera tantas malas palabras en una sola frase fue alarmante. Ella era por lo general elocuente y tranquila.

—Puedo entender que no me creas —le dije, esperando calmar su ira—, pero nosotros... oh, no importa. —Ella me apretó la mano.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

Empecé a hablar.

—Ya habíamos practicado juntos, fuimos al festival de jazz, jugamos a Heart and Soul, te mostré mis ocho abdominales y fui Pablo para tu Betty...

Finalmente ella suavizó la boca en algo parecido al principio de una sonrisa y me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

—¡Y nos besamos bajo las estrellas y bajo la manta y en el maldita campo! Y después de todo eso, para castigarme por algo que hice antes de que alguna de esas cosas pasara entre nosotros, le anuncias a otro chico que estabas interesada en él.

Por primera vez desde que estábamos hablando, Bella tuvo su propia punzada de culpabilidad.

—Eso me rompió el corazón, Bella. —Ya lo había dicho.

 **~BPOV~**

—Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que quería devolverte el daño.

—Bueno, funcionó —respondió él.

—No, no lo hizo. —La frente de Edward se arrugó, me sujeté mi cabeza y se lo expliqué—. Cuando me di cuenta de que me habías visto con la camiseta y vi cómo tu cuerpo se hundió… creo que me sentí peor que tú.

—Eso es difícil de creer —murmuró.

—Puedes creértelo —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Dios, yo realmente no sé cómo hacer nada de esto, Edward. No soy como cualquiera de esas chicas con las que has estado. Nunca he hecho nada antes. Estoy totalmente coja en besos y no tengo ni idea de... ya sabes, del resto.

Él estaba lleno de una sonrisa que sabía que no debía dejar ir. Pude sentir mi cara calentarse y sólo pude asumir que estaba de un color rojo brillante a esas alturas.

—Yo ni siquiera sé la forma correcta de pelear contigo —por fin lo admití.

—Bella, me encanta que no seas como ninguna de las otras chicas. Todo es una novedad para ti. ¿Sabes lo emocionante que es eso para mí? Y, por suerte para ti, te puedo enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber —dijo con un guiño diabólico que provocó el calor suficiente para derretir mi corazón y hacer que mis bragas quemaran.

—Sí, creo que ya estoy familiarizada con tus métodos de enseñanza. Puedo verlo ahora —bromeé—. Bésame perfectamente seis veces o tendrás que empezar de nuevo desde el principio.

—Mmm, me gusta eso —asintió con la cabeza.

—Edward Cullen, Seminario de Sexo 101. Durante la demostración de hoy voy a necesitar un voluntario del público. Sí, Bella Swan, vamos. Bueno, vamos a quitarte la camisa y después los pantalones. Bien, ahora, si te das a vuelta, la clase podrá verlo mientras demuestro la técnica adecuada para…

La mandíbula de Edward cayó y se lamió los labios para reponer la humedad que se había evaporado por completo de su boca.

—Tú realmente no puedes ir por ahí diciendo cosas como esas en público —se quejó él.

—Lo siento. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, ya basta. Estábamos teniendo una conversación perfectamente productiva hace un minuto y te has descarrilado.

—Hey —le dije, negándome a asumir toda la culpa de nuestro pequeño desvío—, tú eres el que ha dicho que me podría enseñar todo.

—Muy bien —admitió—, pero en realidad no quería decir eso de una forma completamente sucia.

—¿No? —le reté con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, en su mayoría sí. Pero también, con toda seriedad, tú has mencionado no saber cómo luchar. Tengo que decir que aprender a resolver las cosas en una relación es definitivamente algo que se puede practicar y mejorar. Y mis padres han sido un gran ejemplo para Emmett y para mí. _No_ _te vayas hasta que lo hagas funcionar_ , es una especie de lema de la familia. Por eso que fue especialmente doloroso para mí esperar para que tú pudieras estar lista para escucharme.

—Sí, esa no es exactamente la cultura familiar que yo tengo, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. Swan sólo huye y punto.

—Bella, yo te puedo enseñar mucho de esto, si me lo permites. No te estoy diciendo que sea perfecto, pero al menos tengo una buena idea de cómo se supone que funciona. Si puedes soportarlo, siempre es mejor solucionarlo lo antes posible. ¿Por qué dos personas que se preocupan la una por la otra se infringirían dolor? Hay tanta mierda por ahí, tu pareja debe ser el lugar seguro con el que siempre puedes contar.

—Lo intentaré, Edward, pero como he dicho, no es como si este tipo de comportamiento fuera algo típico para mí.

—Entiendo que no es fácil. Pero tus instintos son buenos. En el fondo sé que no querías devolverme el daño.

—Creo que eso es lo que tu madre estaba tratando de conseguir a través de esa... inesperada visita. —Reconoció la extraña visita de su madre con una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

—Yo diría que siento que ella hiciera eso, pero sería una total mentira.

—Yo también —le admití, igualando su sonrisa.

—Bella, ¿podrías por favor volver a poner mi _x_ en los mensajes? —me preguntó de repente, tomando mi otra mano y tirando de mí sobre la mesa.

Juntó sus labios con los míos en el centro y nos reencontramos a nosotros mismos de una manera muy poco apropiada para el sitio. No me preocupé de que las personas alrededor estuvieran mirando abiertamente. Me pareció que si cerraba los ojos, no podría ver su desaprobación o más probablemente sus miradas celosas. ¿Quién no estaría celosa? Estaba besando al hombre más caliente de todo el campus y él sólo tenía ojos para mí. En ese momento, de todos modos.

Lo que me llevó de vuelta a la razón de toda esa conversación. Aparté mis manos, me senté en mi silla y pregunté:

—Entonces, ¿este ha sido otro beso de una larga lista de besos para ti?

—No, Bella. Ese ha sido un beso de un encuentro después de una larga ausencia, recordando la forma en la que sabes y también disfrutar del tenue sabor del café, de la espuma y de la reconciliación. Definitivamente nunca he tenido un beso así antes.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que los besos son como los copos de nieve? ¿No hay dos iguales?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pareció que besar a Connor era lo mismo que besarme a mí?

Um, NO. No es que besar a Connor no fuera divertido, pero no era Edward.

—¿Hola? ¿Bella? —Chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara—. Yo no estaba realmente tratando de hacerte revivir el besar a Connor —vaciló un poco y se puso bastante guapo. ¿Por qué Edward estaba guapo cuando estaba celoso y yo parecía una loca de atar? En realidad no era justo.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Y? —me estaba conduciendo.

—Y yo preferiría estar besándote a ti —le admití, ganándome otro beso de Edward—. Aunque... —bromeé.

—Bueno, eso no es gracioso. —Frunció el ceño—. En serio, Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que el resto de cosas serán de la misma manera, no? Quiero decir, nunca antes he hecho ninguna de estas cosas con nadie, por lo que todo va a ser nuevo para mí al mismo tiempo.

—Buen intento, Edward, pero tu coche ha estado alrededor de la manzana unas cuantas veces. Y el mío ha aparcado en el garaje. Apagado. Con la batería desconectada.

Edward se carcajeó por mi metáfora y dijo:

—Déjame decirte algo, Bella, los primeros... viajes... fueron bastante desiguales.

—¡Por favor, dime que no estás diciendo que debería estar agradecido de que las otras chicas te prepararon para mí! Porque si pudiera fijar tu cuentakilómetros a cero y hurgar a través de todas esas primeras veces contigo, lo haría en un santiamén.

—Dices eso ahora —dice él riéndose—, pero realmente no tienes ni idea. Confía en mí, no fue bonito.

—Bueno, de acuerdo con Britney... —dije, ya la había nombrado y tenía que vivir para contar la historia— tú sin duda sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Sí, Bella, tengo mucha destreza —aceptó, rindiéndose por el desafortunado cumplido.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que tus padres te enseñaron —le dije, robándole una línea de su ensayo de la semana pasada—. La práctica hace la perfección.

—Hey, yo no pretendo ser perfecto —dijo con falsa modestia—, pero mi departamento de quejas tampoco está exactamente trabajando horas extras. —En su rostro apareció una sonrisa arrogante.

Decidí preguntarle:

—¿Has estado leyendo tu correo de fans de nuevo, Sexward? —Con eso, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Bella, te lo dije, eso se acabó. Las Coochies están fuera del tema.

—Lo sé —le admití, suavizándolo de nuevo. Ese era el verdadero Edward, no el que pretendía ser valiente y desfilaba su destreza—. Vi lo que escribiste, Edward.

Sus ojos se pararon en los míos, comprendiendo que si yo había leído su declaración de despedida, también había visto probablemente todo lo que el sitio de las Coochies tenía que ofrecer.

—Así que… —empecé, no tenía completamente claro cómo podría ir eso o si era incluso justo para mí hacer ese tipo de demanda contra él, teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos bien en esos momentos—. ¿Tienes otro viaje de fin de semana?

—Sí. Viaje de mierda. Es el último partido de la temporada.

—¿Sería justo que yo supusiera que... —Mierda, ¿supusiera qué?

—Sí —dijo con sencillez. Él sostuvo ambas palmas de las manos entre nosotros y continuó—: Te lo daré.

Exigir a Edward era sexy como la mierda. Me llevó de vuelta a la noche en la que se presentó en mi puerta exigiendo _su_ _x_ al final de cada mensaje. Inmediatamente me obligué a centrarme, poniendo mis manos confiadamente en las suyas.

—Es justo para ti que suponga que más allá de la firma de un autógrafo o de inclinar mi sombrero, no voy a tener nada que ver con nadie de Maine. —Me sentí como si estuviera haciendo un juramento, con sus dos manos sobre un libro sagrado.

—Y mientras estés fuera yo no voy a llevar el nombre de nadie en mi cuerpo, sólo el tuyo —le prometí también.

—Bueno, eso es un maldito alivio. —Sonrió con su sonrisa habitual, sin una pizca de arrogancia—. Así que, ¿estás ocupada esta tarde? Tenemos nuestro último partido en casa y, realmente, estaba esperando que vinieras. Emmett estará allí y estoy seguro de que Alice…

—Sí, Edward —le interrumpí—. Y me tendrás en _primera_ _fila_.

 **^EPOV^**

— _He pedido un equipo especial del Servicio Secreto para proteger el pene presidencial a partir de ahora._

— _Hillary, s_ _é_ _razonable._

— _William Jefferson Clinton, ¿realmente estás pidiéndome que sea razonable? Tú has sumergido tu pluma en cada botella de tinta dispuesta desde antes de que fueras gobernador y yo he mirado para otro lado. Pero esta vez, es un escándalo nacional. Piense en Chelsea, si yo ya no te importo más._

— _Espera un segundo. Tú no has estado mirando para otro lado, mi bella Hillary. ¡Has estado haciendo totalmente lo contrario!_

Oh no, mi dulce e inocente Bella también había acusado a Hillary de sus propios pasatiempos. ¡De hecho, ella le había dado al presidente una justificación de su propio comportamiento inexcusable! Mi mandíbula cayó y miré a mi sorprendida amiga, cuyos ojos brillaban con interés hacia mi esquema. Ella se rió y me imaginé que acababa de leer la parte.

Mi mosca observó que Elin podría haber hecho una mejor selección del club para su golpe en la furgoneta de Tiger. El desván de los nueve hierros era realmente más adecuado para matar moscas que para aplastar coches.

Esperé con impaciencia a que ella llegara a mi conclusión y levanté la vista.

—Así que, ¿supongo que no eres fan de Tiger, no?

—No mucho —le confirmé—. Por lo menos ya no.

—¿Ha sido todo este escándalo difícil para ti? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que ver la caída tan dura de un ídolo era una experiencia desagradable.

—Los niños de todo el mundo le miran. Él traicionó y humilló a su mujer. Tiene hijos que van a tener que crecer con esas noticias. Y más allá de todo eso, fue un idiota por dejar toda esa evidencia.

Ella pareció un poco frustrada con mi respuesta. Al final me retó:

—Divertido, no pareces demasiado molesto por lo que en realidad hizo con todas esas otras mujeres.

Eso era complicado. Nuestra relación acababa de volver a la tierra un poco firme en la que estaba antes y me temía que esa conversación no nos llevaría en la dirección adecuada. Me pregunté, y no por primera vez, por qué no había elegido un tema más seguro para mi trabajo. Pero entonces, vi que Bella se había salido con la suya.

—Honestamente, Bella, creo que el chico tiene un problema grave. Ha conducido hacia sitios que probablemente nunca podrá controlar totalmente, no importa lo mucho que lo intente resolver en rehabilitación. Entonces, ¿por qué se molestó en casarse con Elin y hacer los votos si él sabía que nunca los iba a mantener? ¿Y por qué traer hijos al mundo? Podía haber ido en su camino feliz, haciendo lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con cada adulto que se lo consintiera de aquí a China y sólo hacerse daño él. Yo no le habría admirado por su promiscuidad, pero todavía podría haberme aferrado a él en el campo de golf. Ahora... no me gusta lo que ha hecho en el juego. Él ha contaminado a todos los jugadores que alguna vez le cubrieron, a todos los patrocinadores que siempre estuvieron detrás de él. Su pobre madre...

No podía soportar la decepción de mi madre por mí por lo que seguramente había sido una infracción menor en comparación con las aventuras de Tiger.

—¿No crees que Elin sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando ella aceptó casarse con él? —preguntó ella.

—Me he hecho esa pregunta antes y tengo que creer que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella debía tener alguna idea acerca de su torcedura. Pero ella parece del tipo de mujer que estaba segura de que él podría cambiar por ella, que ella sería bastante para él.

—Pshh —soltó Bella—. Yo creo que ella sería suficiente para cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo perderte cuando sabes que eso es lo que te está esperando en casa?

—El hecho de que ella se viera increíble en un bikini no quiere decir que tuviera todo lo que él necesitaba.

—Viéndolo así, ninguna mujer tiene todo lo que necesita Tiger —dijo Bella.

—Por eso exactamente creo que él tiene un problema grave. ¿Quién quiere vivir de esa manera? Realmente es una adicción.

—¿Quién querría ser una de sus conquistas?

Tuve que rodar los ojos por eso, porque lo había visto de cerca y personalmente. Yo no lo entendía, pero lo había visto. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Derecho a fanfarronear, supongo? Quiero decir, digamos que él es el mejor amante del universo. ¿Vale la pena, entonces? —Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a los ensayos —le sugerí—. ¿Algún comentario para mí? —Ella revisó mi trabajo, evitándome mientras volvía a su color normal.

—Creo que es bueno y es entretenido, pero realmente me gustaría oír ese momento de la verdad entre ellos.

—¿Cuál?

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Ese en el que él está de rodillas admitiendo todo lo que hizo mal y pidiendo su perdón. Y lo mejor es que él está un poco desaliñado por la falta de sueño y tal vez no le salen las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y cómo responde ella a esa confesión? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, tengo serias dudas de que pudiera estar en algún lugar cerca del perdón. ¿Pero tal vez ella agradece que por fin le dijera algo verdadero?

—Gracias, Bella. Voy a escribir eso.

Ella sonrió en reconocimiento.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas de Bill y Hillary?

—¡Creo que la mosca tiene unas grandes pelotas por meterse con Hillary!

—¿Por qué, piensas que ella es inocente?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabe Dios qué clase de negocios han hecho esos dos en los últimos años. Es que las chicas que él escogió fueron tan...

—¿Gordas? ¿Feas? ¿Así que no le culpas a él por hacer lo que hizo sólo por el hecho de que él escogiera a mujeres poco atractivas para montárselo con ellas?

—¡Hey, estás retorciendo mis palabras! —me quejé débilmente.

—Acláralo por mí —me desafió, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva sobre su pecho. Estaba empezando a odiar cuando hacía eso.

—Lo que fuera que él y Hillary hubieran trabajado a lo largo de los años, tendría que haber estado oculto, él seguía siendo el presidente y estaba en el ojo público demasiado descaradamente como para ser tan descuidado. En pocas palabras, no debería haber permitido que lo pillaran, literalmente, con los pantalones bajados.

—¿Así que ahora estás diciendo que lo único que hizo mal fue dejarse pillar?

—Espera un segundo, ¿no es eso exactamente lo que tú decías en tu ensayo?

—Sí, creo que estaba asumiendo que ella había accedido a mirar hacia otro lado en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás arruinando por discutir el mismo punto?

—No lo sé. ¿Porque eres un hombre?

 **~BPOV~**

Está bien, me di cuenta de que no había sido del todo justa. Él se cruzó de brazos y me dio una mirada acusadora.

—¿Algo sobre mi ensayo que crees que debería cambiar? —le pregunté con cautela.

—Bueno, tú has evitado completamente el tema de si son o no la primera pareja que estaba teniendo sexo. Entre ellos, quiero decir.

—¿Crees que es importante?

—Por un lado, ese tipo tenía cincuenta años en ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces al día crees que él podría llegar hasta el final?

Le golpeé en el brazo y le regañé:

—Ick. —Tras la reconsideración, pregunté—: No lo sé, ¿cuántas? —Él se rió—. Realmente no lo sé. ¿Estaba tomando Viagra? —farfullé.

—Yo no lo sé, pero era el hombre más poderoso del mundo. ¿Supongo que podría hacerlo por lo menos dos veces al día?

Era totalmente inexperta con eso. Todo lo que sabía era que James me dijo que se empalmaba cincuenta veces al día. Sería muy triste si ese número se redujera a menos de dos cuando un chico llega a los cincuenta años. ¿Y realmente quería estar discutiendo con Edward las complejidades de la maquinaria de los hombres? Lo dudaba mucho. Sobre todo en ese momento que tenía la sensación de tener al profesor Banner por encima de mi hombro. Debió haberse asomado por aquí por nuestra discusión y nuestras risas inapropiadas.

—Como estaba diciendo, Bella —Edward comenzó en serio—, creo que hay un poco más del diálogo que podrías añadir.

Banner le extendió la mano a Edward, quien me miró con timidez antes de darle mi esquema a nuestro profesor. Nos sentamos inmovilizados y avergonzados mientras él leía sin comentar. Le dio mi esquema de nuevo a Edward y pidió el cuaderno de Edward. Yo se lo entregué con una disculpa silenciosa a mi pareja. Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de la cara del profesor Banner.

—Dejadme adivinar. ¿Vosotros dos no hablasteis de esto antes de elegir vuestros temas, no?

Edward y yo se lo confirmamos sacudiendo la cabeza. Banner negó con la cabeza en respuesta y dejó el cuaderno de Edward en mi escritorio. Él me miró por un momento antes de pasar a Edward.

—Ándate con cuidado, amigo mío —advirtió, dándole a Edward un apretón en el hombro al pasar al siguiente grupo.

O) (O

Estaba de pie para marcharme cuando Edward llegó a mi escritorio y cogió con urgencia mi muñeca.

—Bella, ¿practicas conmigo mañana? ¿El último día? —Rodé los ojos por su drama.

—¿Qué, te estás muriendo?

—Sí. Me muero por tener tu compañía —dijo sonriendo.

—¡En serio no acabas de decir eso! —Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Así que eso es un sí?

—Oh, claro.

 **^EPOV^**

—La semana pasada mi victoria me hizo subir al número uno, así que ahora tengo que ser el hombre importante en el Boston College.

—Lo vas a hacer muy bien hoy, Edward. ¡Sabía que podías ser el número uno! —ella me alentó—. Hey, espera, ¿Boston? ¿Eso significa?

—No sé si significa o no, Bella. Estoy buscando dos cosas hoy en día. Esta pelota y esta cara —le dije, mostrándole mi Pro-V-1 en una mano y ahuecando su barbilla con la otra—. ¿Qué tal un beso para la suerte?

—Supongo que… —Capturé sus labios antes de que terminara de contestar. Lo suficientemente cerca, sonó como si ella estuviera a punto de decir que sí. Había una multitud de gente en el primer soporte, pero yo aún no había terminado. Cualquiera que estuviera mirando, vería que Bella llevaba mi nombre en su espalda y mis labios en su frente. Y mientras estaban en ello, verían con los dos ojos que yo estaba fuera del mercado.

Jasper me dio con su mano en la espalda y dijo:

—Estás en el soporte, primero de Holden. Si te hubieras quedado detrás de mí, podrías haber besado a tu chica unos veinte segundos más.

Le di un último beso antes de liberarla. Sacudí la mano de mi oponente, colocando mi bola en el soporte y conduciendo un recto y largo plazo para iniciar el partido.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo en interferir por mí si era necesario y vi que él se estaba tomando su trabajo muy en serio. Estaba despejando, literalmente, un camino para Bella y Alice a lo largo del borde de la zona, no permitía que ninguna de las otras fans se pusieran entre Bella y yo. Cualquier cosa, incluso un poco inapropiada, era rápidamente tratada por Cullminator. Sin preocuparme más por Bella, pude centrarme en cada disparo, en el movimiento y en el golpe. El chico de BC era difícil, pero yo tenía la ventaja de jugar en casa. Jas golpeó a su oponente después del hoyo 15 y yo tardé un agujero más en sellar mi victoria. Porque hacía frío y los dos últimos hoyos eran irrelevantes, estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar nuestros cuadros de mando sin jugar los dos últimos.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia Emmett en mi camino, era nuestra señal convenida para _no dejes que Bella se escape antes de que yo salga de la cabina del anotador_. Rosalie se había unido al grupo hacía un rato, pero yo sabía que Emmett no se distraería.

O) (O

Despidiendo a Emmett, fui a escondidas por detrás de Bella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Mmmhmmm —tarareó.

—¿Quieres que te haga entrar en calor? —pregunté con avidez.

—Mmmhmmm —ella respondió, volviendo su cara hacia la mía.

Calenté sus labios un poco con los míos y luego la giré a su alrededor para que estuviéramos pie con pie, nariz con nariz, rodilla con rodilla y frente a frente. Le froté los brazos vigorosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y por la espalda. Puse mi boca cerca de su oreja y murmuré:

—¿Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar para hacer esta celebración en un sitio un poco más caliente?

—Mmmhmmm —dijo ella una vez más, como en sueños.

 **~BPOV~**

No podía dejar de pensar en mi cama, en nuestra pequeña manta verde de lana y en la comodidad de nuestra cálida burbuja para dos. El sol estaba empezando a hundirse en el cielo del otoño. La nariz de Edward estaba fría contra mi cuello, pero sus labios eran muy cálidos. Quería más de sus besos, pero no ahí, delante de todos. Lo quería todo para mí. A excepción de esos pocos picos en Froth, no nos habíamos besado en más de una semana. El brazo de Jasper llegó a los dos mientras dijo:

—Todos vamos a O'Hara para celebrarlo. ¡Holden no le había ganado a BC en 35 años!

Edward me miró a los ojos y vio exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Se lamió los labios por la anticipación y dijo:

—Jas, creo que Bella y yo vamos…

—Uh uh, Edward. Eres el número uno. Vosotros dos venís con nosotros. Vamos, podéis hacer eso después.

Alice enlazó su brazo con el mío en el otro lado y los cuatro fuimos juntos al bar. En el momento en el que llegamos, la cerveza ya estaba fluyendo libremente y la gente estaba empezando a quitarse sus capas de abrigo. Abracé la chaqueta de Edward con fuerza a mí alrededor, no quería renunciar a la comodidad de su calor y del de Edward.

Todo el mundo estaba felicitando a todos, sólo dos de los ocho chicos perdieron su partido ese día. Las tazas tintineaban, la cerveza estaba chapoteando y la noche pasaba. Edward, por supuesto, estaba bebiendo Coca-Cola Light y yo me uní a él en la sobriedad porque realmente odiaba el sabor de la cerveza y lo hinchada que me hacía sentir. La conversación en torno a la mesa se fue a Acción de gracias.

Jasper y Alice se lamentaron porque iban a estar separados por 100 horas y Alice estaba creando un programa de Skype en su teléfono para poder hablar por lo menos cada seis horas.

—Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer para Acción de Gracias? —Johnny le preguntó.

Los ojos de Edward se movieron alrededor de la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No sabes lo que vas a hacer? Es el siguiente fin de semana.

Como si eso no importara, Edward respondió:

—California está demasiado lejos para ir sólo un fin de semana. Probablemente me quedaré en el campus.

—¡No puedes quedarte aquí! Todo el mundo va a estar fuera. Será como un pueblo fantasma. Ven a mi casa —le ofreció uno de los alumnos de segundo ciclo—. Voy a tomar el tren de regreso a Nueva York. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les importará una boca más.

Edward rápidamente recibió tres ofertas más de hospitalidad. Se veía como un animal enjaulado. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de encontrar la manera de responder a todos. Cogí su mano debajo de la mesa. Sorprendido, él giró la cabeza hacia mí.

—Ven conmigo a casa —dejé escapar—. Charlie va a venir a recogerme con el coche, por lo que ni siquiera te costará un centavo.

Tan pronto como se lo ofrecí, el pánico apareció. Oh mierda... ¿dónde iba a dormir Edward? ¿En el sofá del salón? ¿En el sótano con las arañas? No era como si nosotros tuviéramos habitaciones libres en nuestra pequeña casa. ¿Y qué iba a pensar de nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias? Aunque tal vez ese año, si Sue estaba alrededor, ella cocinaría algo más que una pechuga de pavo sin hueso y pastelitos azucarados enlatados. Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo de extraño iba a ser todo eso? ¿Edward en mi habitación de la infancia, mirando mis cosas, asfixiado en mi casa asfixiante? ¿Charlie agobiando a Edward con preguntas sobre su vida, haciendo preguntas embarazosas, haciendo bromas estúpidas? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho?

—¿En serio? —me preguntó Edward esperanzado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —me ofrecí de nuevo, a medias.

—Está bien —respondió, el alivio se mostró en sus ojos—. Gracias, Bella. —Se inclinó para darme un beso de agradecimiento, tan dulce que casi me hizo olvidar mi terror.

 **^EPOV^**

Bella y Alice habían hecho su tercera carrera al cuarto de baño, no era que yo las estuviera contando. Aprovecho la oportunidad me incliné hacia Jasper y le pregunté:

—¿Te quedas esta noche en la habitación de Alice?

Las cejas de Jasper se levantaron y dijo:

—Eso se puede arreglar. Ella no está muy contenta con nuestro partido fuera de casa este fin de semana, cayendo justo antes de Acción de Gracias. Creo que estaría... complacida.

—Gracias, Jas —respondí, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que una Alice con capacidad podría estar dispuesta a hacer con mi amigo.

—¿Así que todo está perdonado? —me preguntó esperanzado.

—No exactamente, pero estamos trabajando en ello. —Me levanté al ver a las chicas de vuelta. Puse a Bella en mi costado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sentarse de nuevo. Puse mis labios junto a su oreja y murmuré—: ¿Preparada para irte?

Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a pensar en cosas positivas acerca de estar a solas con Bella en mi habitación y estaba seguro de que mis ojos estaban un poco vidriosos cuando le sonreí de nuevo. Recuperé nuestros abrigos del respaldo de su silla, le puse el suyo y la ayudé a salir. No dejé de emocionarme de nuevo al verla llevando mi premio y mi nombre.

Después de que ella se subiera la cremallera, la tomé de la mano y la llevé fuera de la barra y de regreso hacia nuestro dormitorio.

—Así que, Bella, ¿estás segura de que a tu padre no le importaría tener un chico extraño como invitado en Acción de Gracias? —Esperaba que ella no se estuviera sintiendo presionada por habérmelo dicho en el calor del momento. No me gustaría causar problemas entre Bella y su padre.

—No eres tan extraño —se burló.

—Pero en serio, ¿de verdad crees que él va a estar bien con eso? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo imaginar por qué no. Él sabe que somos amigos.

Amigos. Esa etiqueta era a la vez buena y mala. Después de todo, le agradecía que todavía me considerara un amigo. Y, sin embargo, sentía que la palabra era groseramente inadecuada para describir lo que significaba Bella para mí. Cuidadosamente seguí mi ritmo para que ella no reconociera que esa definición de nuestra relación me molestaba.

—¿Has terminado tu trabajo para mañana?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Y para tu información, he decidido que Bill y Hillary tuvieron relaciones sexuales una vez al mes mientras él fue presidente.

—Wow, una vez al mes... ¿lo necesitaran o no? —bromeé.

—Al parecer, no lo necesitaban —me devolvió la broma ella de nuevo—. Y Hillary nunca... ya sabes...

—Ni siquiera lo puede decir, ¿verdad, Bella? —Estaba balanceando su brazo, burlándome de ella con cuidado porque era muy divertido hacerla sonrojar.

—Mamada. Ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás contento ahora?

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy bastante feliz en este momento. ¿Y tú? —Habíamos caminado hacia la parte posterior de la residencia de estudiantes, estábamos más cerca de la puerta de Bella que de la mía. Seguimos caminando hacia su habitación, para que no me viera un bastardo presuntuoso.

—Yo estoy muy feliz también —contestó ella, deteniéndose frente a su puerta—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue la confesión de Tiger?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, Tiger tiene una rodilla mala, así que tuvo que arrastrarse de pie, cosa que no fue muy eficaz.

—Oh, no —dijo con fingido horror.

—Y también respondió a un mensaje de texto justo en medio de todo, así que no se ganó ningún punto.

—¡No lo hiciste!

Me encogí de hombros. Tiger era un idiota. Ni siquiera el código de chicos dictaba que lo pudiese dejar libre de culpa.

—Aquí estamos —Bella manifestó lo evidente mientras buscaba su llave.

Envolví mi mano alrededor de los dedos que estaban metiendo la llave en la ranura, tomándola por sorpresa. Y, una vez más, me encontré detrás de ella acariciando su cara con mi cuello. Me parecía que no podía mantener la nariz fuera de su cabello o de ese punto dulce y suave justo detrás de su oreja. Cuando ella se estremeció en respuesta, una sacudida de excitación pasó a través de mí. Coloqué besos suaves en la parte superior del punto de pulso en la base de su cuello, observando con alegría que su ritmo cardíaco de repente se elevó considerablemente.

Llevando mi mano izquierda de su espalda hasta el lado derecho de su cara, pasé mi dedo por la línea de su cuello, puse su pelo a la izquierda para así tener acceso total. Su piel desnuda se burló de mí con todo su esplendor inexplorado. No pude resistirme a llevar mis labios a su cuello, dándole pequeños y húmedos bocados a lo largo del camino.

—Bella —le dije en voz baja.

—¿Hmm? —Ella se estaba desmayando, relajándose de nuevo contra mi cuerpo.

—Ven a mi habitación conmigo.

Ella se endureció ante la sugerencia. Mierda, la había asustado. Y había roto por completo el ambiente que había. Bella se empujó a sí misma fuera de mí para sujetarse sobre sus propios pies. Ella levantó la llave de nuevo para abrir la puerta y pude ver su mano temblando.

—No debería —murmuró en la puerta—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer...

Me aparté desanimado, reprendiéndome silenciosamente a mí mismo por ser tan patán. Bella requería una mano lenta. Tenía que trabajar en la construcción de su confianza en mí, no hacerla pensar que estaba tratando de conseguir una puntuación sencilla.

 **~BPOV~**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡MIERDA! Era como si él me tuviera hipnotizada o algo así, y yo era una piedra fría y sobria. No podía pensar con claridad cuando me tocaba así, pasando los dedos por mi cuello y susurrando en mi oreja y dándome besos en el hueco de mi cuello. ¡No era justo!

Todo en mí gritó ¡alto! No podía arriesgarme a sentir todos esos buenos sentimientos demasiado rápido. Yo no quería ser una puta con Edward o tomarle el pelo. Podía ser inexperta, pero sabía que los chicos no invitaban a las chicas a sus habitaciones sólo para hablar. Quiero decir, había estado en el cuarto de Edward antes, para hacer la tarea, pero su voz no sonaba tan ronca cuando me preguntó entonces. Y no nos habíamos estado besando primero. Claro que antes yo estaba algo colada por él, ¿pero ahora? ¡Mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando de cien maneras diferentes!

Casi no podía respirar cuando me tocaba así. ¿Y desde cuándo mis rodillas no podían soportarme? Era como si él fuera un imán gigante tirando de mí hacia él y yo no pudiera resistirme. Quería sus labios sobre mí... en todas partes. ¡Y ni siquiera había nombrado las manos de Edward!

Creo que estaba más asustada por lo mucho que quería lo que fuera que Edward tuviera en mente en esos momentos. Todo lo que sabía era que no confiaba en mí misma.

Mi puerta estaba abierta y entré, creyendo tontamente que estaba a salvo ya, simplemente por haber cruzado el umbral. Rose no había vuelto todavía y, francamente, yo ni siquiera sabía si ella iba a volver esa noche. Me dirigí de nuevo a Edward rápidamente, con mi mano todavía en la puerta.

Él estaba de pie en el pasillo donde le había abandonado, con los brazos a sus costados, pareciendo decepcionado y triste por mi repentina partida. _No muy rápido, Bella_ , me castigué a mí misma.

—Felicidades de nuevo, Edward. ¿Nos vemos mañana en clase?

Él miró hacia arriba y dijo:

—Claro. —No se movió incluso cuando cerré la puerta. La imagen de su expresión frustrada se quedó grabada a fuego en mis ojos cuando cerré la puerta definitivamente.

Sola y salvada de los horrores de mis inclinaciones cachondas, me puse en una bola en mi cama y abracé mis rodillas en señal de frustración. ¡No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo! Sentí eso por enésima vez desde que Edward invadió mi vida. Y si no me atrevía pronto, él iba a ir a buscarse a alguien que lo hiciera. Alguien que no quisiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Como había muy pocos asesinos del hacha en el campus, abrí la puerta sin preguntar quién era, preparando la rodilla en el último minuto por si acaso.

Era Edward y él no se había movido ni un centímetro, por lo que se veía. En realidad se veía un poco sorprendido de que yo le hubiera abierto la puerta. Su mano se movió hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y se frotó el pelo.

—¿Crees que tal vez podríamos rebobinar todo esto y yo podría tratar de no meter la pata esta vez?

—Tú no has hecho nada malo. Simplemente se está haciendo tarde y ambos tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

—Por lo menos déjame darte un beso de buenas noches adecuado.

¿Podría soportarlo? Sí, decidí inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres entrar un minuto? —Él con entusiasmo pasó a través de la puerta cuando la abrí unos centímetros más. Le di a la puerta un ligero empujón, pero la dejé un poco abierta para que él recibiera el mensaje de que no se iba a quedar la noche aquí.

—Bella, cuando yo... te he pedido ir a mi habitación... espero que no haberte hecho pensar que estaba tratando de... Quiero decir, yo no esperaba...

Él todavía estaba retorciendo su pelo y estaba tan incómodo, preocupado y adorable. Y sobre todo, sexy. Siempre sexy. Me moría por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero me estaba matando no interrumpirlo. Cogí mi labio inferior entre mis dientes para contener las palabras dentro.

Sus ojos se hundieron en mi boca en movimiento y se intensificaron a medida que se elevaron a los míos, una vez más.

—Realmente sólo quería estar a solas contigo... para que pudiéramos hablar.

No pude dejar de levantar una ceja escéptica ante eso. ¿Creía que me había caído de un barco la semana pasada? Esa cosa que estaba empezando en el pasillo no iba a continuar en una charla y los dos lo sabíamos.

—Y tal vez besarnos un poco —admitió con timidez. Entonces, rápidamente, lo modificó—: O toda la noche.

En contra de mi voluntad, dejé escapar la sonrisa a través de mis labios apretados. Edward se relajó un poco por mi reacción y finalmente dejó caer su brazo hacia abajo desde la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Te he echado de menos, Bella —dijo con su voz ronca, dando un paso más y poniendo provisionalmente sus manos en mis caderas.

—Aquí estoy. —Estuve impresionada con el sonido entrecortado de mi propia voz cuando respondí.

—No lo suficientemente cerca —respondió con el menor movimiento de cabeza.

Di un paso hacia adelante para que nuestros dedos se tocaran y sus brazos estaban rodeando mi cintura ligeramente.

—No lo suficientemente cerca —repitió con sus ojos ardiendo en los míos y moviéndolos rápidamente a mis labios cada tres latidos. Ojos, ojos, labios. Ojos, ojos, labios.

Él me estaba haciendo elegir, aunque dando instrucciones, como de costumbre. Avancé otro medio paso, deslizando el pie izquierdo en el espacio entre los suyos y mi derecho en el exterior. La expresión _encerrado y cargado_ vino a mi mente espontáneamente. Traté de no pensar en lo que podría estar cargado justo en frente de mí, pero él era bastante difícil de ignorar, especialmente con mi muslo presionando la parte derecha en sus pantalones. Y ahora _preparado completamente_ atravesó mi sobrecargado cerebro.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rodar los ojos, Edward inclinó su cabeza y estrechó la distancia entre nuestros labios. No movió sus ojos ardientes de los míos y susurró justo antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos:

—Mucho mejor.

Querido Dios, cómo me hacía sentir ese chico con sus besos. ¿Adónde se habían ido de repente todos mis músculos duramente ganados? Ellos me habían abandonado, junto con mi fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a él y me habían dejado como una gran pila de gelatina. Mi cabeza comenzó a montarse sus fiestas familiares y me sentí ligera, estaba a la deriva sobre unas nubes acolchadas de felicidad.

Sentí el toque suave de su lengua justo fuera de mi boca, tocando amablemente para entrar, como sus nudillos hicieron hacía unos momentos en mi puerta. Con cautela, los abrí sólo un poco, dándole una buena oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, solicitándole tácitamente que tuviera un gran cuidado.

Como siempre, fue sensible a mi aprehensión y avanzó lentamente y con cuidado. Me besó con tanta competencia que fue a la vez maravilloso y terrible, y yo me tiré hacia atrás, siendo una prisionera de mis inseguridades por la brecha de experiencia entre nosotros.

 **^EPOV^**

—Lo siento —susurré de inmediato, rozando mi lengua por mi labio inferior para notar el sabor persistente de Bella antes de que desapareciera—. ¿Demasiado rápido?

—No, ha estado... bien —dijo. ¿Bien? Esperaba un _alucinante_ —. Es sólo que...

—Estás pensando en las otras chicas ahora —me di cuenta miserablemente. Eso era exactamente por lo que nunca quise hablarle de mis otros besos.

—¿No lo estás tú? —me acusó.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos con la esperanza de estar transmitiéndole que ella era la única chica que veía.

—Ni por un segundo, Bella.

Yo pude decir de inmediato que ella no podía aceptar mi negativa a su frase. Desesperado por convencerla, mi mente se fue de nuevo a nuestra discusión en la nieve y nombré ese último beso.

—Desde que mi partido terminó esta noche, he estado anhelando tenerte toda para mí, no en el medio de una cafetería o en un bar lleno de gente, sino estar sólo los dos, en privado, para poder darte el tipo de beso que dice _estoy tan jodidamente agradecido de que me haya_ _s_ _dado otra oportunidad_.

—Está bien —respondió ella con sencillez.

—¿Está bien? —Yo estaba un poco loco ahí.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, no creo que con todo lo que pasaba en tu cabeza tuvieras mucho tiempo para pensar en otras chicas.

—¿Y qué me dices de venir por el pasillo conmigo y continuar con esta conversación? —le pregunté con cautela.

—Edward… —Ella iba a decir que no—. No estoy lista para eso.

—Bella, espero que nunca tengas miedo de mí. Ya sabes que nunca te empujaré, ¿verdad? —Pude decir con la conciencia clara de que nunca me aprovecharía de ella.

—Lo sé —dijo ella bastante convincente—. Vamos a darle a eso un tiempo.

El tiempo era lo único que no teníamos, ya que había una interrupción de dos días en el horizonte. Al menos Acción de Gracias nos daría una gran oportunidad para llegar a conocernos mejor, lejos del trabajo de la escuela, de los otros chicos, del golf, de los compañeros de cuarto. _Nada de eso_ , pensé, _s_ _ó_ _lo un padre protector con armas cargadas en sus manos_.

—Muy bien, entonces. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

Recogí lo que quedaba de mi orgullo, le di un beso de piensa en mí en tus sueños e hice mi salida.

~ **BPOV** ~

El viernes por la noche lo pasé sin Edward y reconsideré mi decisión por enésima vez de haberle enviado a paseo anoche.

 _Un chico no va a perseguir un bus que ya ha pillado_ , mi padre me había inculcado.

 _Sí, pero él no puede montarse en el autobús si no lo pilla_ , me torturé de nuevo.

La verdad era que estaba aterrorizada de montar en ese autobús. Tenía miedo de ser llevada, de dejarme ir. Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente interesante o de que mi cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Un asustado Edward no me iba a respetar si yo hacía lo que creía que quería hacer con él, que era casi todo. Estar asustada podría hacer que no me respetara a mí misma. Estando asustada haría que no pudiera probar todas esas cosas que parecían ser increíbles al hacerlas con Edward.

Él había sido tan dulce después de la clase de ese día, me dio más besos con nombres especiales para que yo supiera que cada uno era sólo para mí. Mi beso favorito era el de _espero_ _que me eches de menos cuando me haya ido_ , seguido de cerca por el beso de _no veo a ninguna chica más_.

O) (O

El sábado era el último partido de fútbol de la temporada. Rose tenía su asiento habitual de honor y yo me uní a ella con Alice, Bree (quien no era tan mala cuando Edward no estaba cerca), y los amigos de Emmett que no eran compañeros de equipo. Llevaba orgullosa el apellido Cullen en mi espalda y no había duda acerca de mi lealtad.

Yo seguí el progreso de Edward en el blog deportivo y le felicité una vez que hubo ganado. Tuve que presionar _ignorar_ cuando él me llamó, porque me era imposible escuchar una palabra en medio de la cancha, pero rápidamente le escribí un mensaje y quedamos para hablar más tarde.

Rose no estaba muy feliz conmigo cuando dije que no iría a celebrarlo con el equipo, pero me entendió. Tenía una importante llamada telefónica que hacer antes de hablar con Edward otra vez.

De vuelta en la habitación, le escribí a Charlie un mensaje donde ponía 411, nuestro código de _sólo quiero hablar, no es una emergencia, llámame cuando estés libre_. Segundos después, mi teléfono sonó.

—Hola, papá.

— _Bells, ¿cómo estás?_

—Estoy bien, papá. Muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— _Bastante_ _bien. Así que, ¿cuál es tu agenda la próxima semana? ¿Cuándo debo ir a recogerte?_

—Eso es lo que yo quería hablar contigo...

— _Bells, ¿no habrás hecho otros planes, no?_ —Un tinte de decepción se escuchó en sus palabras.

—No —le respondí de inmediato—, nada de eso. Todavía quiero volver a casa.

— _Está bien. Bueno. ¿Qué pasa entones?_

—¿Está bien si llevo a un amigo?

— _Claro. Siempre tenemos espacio para uno más en la mesa. Además, vamos este año a casa de Sue... si te parece bien._

—Oh, sí, claro, lo que sea. —Si le preocupaba que tuviera algún tipo de apego sentimental a sentarme en la sala de la televisión viendo el fútbol y al equilibrar mi plato de comida y mi sidra de manzana con gas en mi regazo, él no lo necesitaba.

— _Entonces, ¿quién es ella?_

—En realidad, papá... es Edward Cullen. Mi compañero de escritura.

Silencio.

— _¿Vas a traer un chico a casa?_

—Si está bien contigo. Él no tenía a dónde ir. Es de California y está muy lejos, y su hermano va a casa de Rose —estaba balbuceando y evadiendo y esperando que Charlie no se diera cuenta de mi ansiedad.

— _¿Estáis tú y ese chico... juntos?_ —Él tenía unas locas habilidades para interrogar.

—No, papá. Somos amigos. Bueno, quiero decir, tal vez no sólo amigos, pero no…

Si cogías una situación incómoda y le daba esteroides y lo magnificaras bajo una lente de 1000, podrías empezar a describir esa conversación.

Charlie exhaló con fuerza, la señal universal que daba porque él simplemente no podía soportar la idea de discutir el tema más a fondo. ¡A mí me funcionaba!

— _Está bien, Bella. Puede dormir en el sótano._

—¡Pero papá, hay arañas en el sótano!

— _Voy a vaciarlo_. —Su tono tenía un aire de finalidad.

—Está bien.

— _Y voy a tener una charla con él. S_ _ó_ _lo para que estés preparada_.

¿Cómo diablos podría yo prepararme para eso? ¡Oh, pobre Edward! Ahora yo exhalé con resignación.

—Está bien.

— _Genial_ —dijo alegremente—. _Mándame un mensaje el martes_ _y_ _dime a qué hora tengo que estar ahí. Me he tomado todo el miércoles libre._

—Gracias, papá. Nos vemos pronto.

— _Mantente a salvo_ _._ —Su advertencia era amenazante.

O) (O

Me dejé caer en la cama, agotada por la inquisición del Jefe Swan, justo a tiempo para recibir la llamada de Edward.

—Hey, ¡felicidades!

— _Gracias_.

—Suenas contento.

— _Estoy cansado. Ya se ha acabado la temporada de golf. Me alegro de que s_ _ó_ _lo quede un partido más._

—¿Cómo han estado las fans hoy?

— _¿Qué fans?_

—Oh, vamos, Edward.

— _Está bien. Han tenido un buen comportamiento. Y no había caras conocidas._

—Gracias —le dije, haciéndole saber que su honestidad lo era todo para mí.

— _Entonces, ¿qué haces esta noche?_ —me preguntó.

—No mucho, probablemente ponerme al día con mis lecturas de Am Lit, así no tendré que hacerlo en Acción de Gracias. Hablando de eso, he hablado con mi padre y estás invitado oficialmente.

— _¿Por qué no suenas emocionada? ¿Dudas?_

—Tengo que advertirte, Charlie quiere tener una conversación contigo.

— _¿Ah, sí?_ —Sonó divertido—. _¿Qué le has dicho de mí?_

—Que eres mi compañero de escritura.

— _Oh, me halagas, Bella_. —No podía enviarle a la guarida del león sin la revelación completa.

—Está bien, le he dicho que somos más que amigos.

Prácticamente pude ver su sonrisa a través del teléfono. Mmm, nota mental: poner la imagen de Edward en mi lista de contactos.

— _¿Le dijiste que ya hemos dormido juntos?_ —me preguntó—. _¿O debería decírselo yo?_

—¡NO! ¡Y ni siquiera bromees acerca de eso! —Traté de ser severa, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo—. Pido disculpas de antemano por lo que vas a soportar.

— _Bella, no te preocupes. Soy bueno con los padres._

—Tú eres probablemente muy bueno con las madres, pero Charlie no es tan fácil de complacer.

— _Ya veremos eso_ —dijo Edward, desafiándome.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de pescar en el hielo?

— _No puedo decir que sea un pasatiempo popular en California_ —bromeó.

—Tal vez deberías buscar en Google —le sugerí con nerviosismo.

— _No te preocupes, Bella. Todo va a estar bien_. —Se rió—. _Hey, Ja_ _s_ _está molestándome para que deje el teléfono ahora. Vamos a ir al mejor lugar de la metrópolis de Bethel_.

Eso no sonaba demasiado bueno para mí.

—Bueno, pasad un buen rato —le dije a medias.

— _Bella, estaba bromeando. Vamos a conseguir una hamburguesa en el bar del hotel. Es nuestra última noche como un equipo y el entrenador va a hacer una especie de noche de premios._

—Bueno, disfruta, número uno de Holden.

— _Buenas noches, Bella. Te echo de menos_.

—Sí, yo también.

 **^EPOV^**

 **E** **:** **¡Yendo en un resplandor de gloria! ¡Jas y yo estamos entre los diez mejores jugadores de golf de Nueva Inglaterra!**

 **B** **:** **¡QUÉ BUENAS NOTICIAS! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? xb**

 **E** **:** **Estoy en el bus ahora. Debo llegar a las 16:30. ¿Cenamos juntos? XE (gran beso)**

 **B** **:** **Suena bien (la cena y el beso). Llámame cuando llegues. xb**

—¿Bella? —Jas preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta a la sonrisa en mi cara.

—Así es.

—Bien —dijo, poniéndose sus auriculares y encendiendo su iPod.

Yo podría haberlo hecho mucho peor en el Departamento de Compañeros de Cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene, muchos besos y gracias a los que me siguen! :)**


	13. Acción de gracias

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween, yo sólo la traduzco.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estaba esperando la corrección del capítulo. Ya tengo alguno más, así que no tardaré tanto como esta vez en subirlo.**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo tan... romántico, ya veréis lo que quiero decir ;)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _._

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 13: Acción de Gracias**

.

 **~BPOV~**

" _¡Tu mosca ciertamente tuvo una interesante perspectiva sobre la vida amorosa de la primera pareja! Decisión audaz, escritura creativa, diálogo inteligente. A._ _"_

Edward leyó sus comentarios y me cambió el trabajo. A veces me sentía como si fuéramos una pareja de viejos casados leyendo el periódico del domingo con rosquillas y café. Muy cómodos, tanto que todo se movía entre nosotros sin la necesidad de palabras.

" _Podrías haberlo logrado sin algunos de los textos más gráficos, pero aplaudo tu esfuerzo de escribir lo que probablemente fue hablado. Agradable sensación de fluidez conversacional, excelente selección de palabras, he amado las bromas acerca de la selección del club. Hablas como un jugador de golf. A_ _."_

Nuestras A venían más fácilmente cada semana, pero no creía que fuera porque Banner hubiera bajado sus estándares. Eso cada vez era mejor. Los trabajos de revisión por parejas eran buenos y, por supuesto, eso que me había traído a Edward.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a algunos ejemplos de diálogo realmente nítidos... —empezó Banner. Era imposible concentrarse ese día con la próxima visita de Edward a mi casa. Había tanto potencial para que fuera un desastre ese fin de semana que casi no podía permanecer sentada preocupándome por todo.

Pero, de nuevo, había muchas cosas que podrían ir bien. Edward fuera de la escuela, lejos de las fans, lejos de los deberes. Conmigo. Durante cuatro maravillosos días y noches. En poco tiempo, la hora había pasado y estábamos despidiéndonos de Banner para tomarnos el descanso de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Alguna cosa que hacer antes de las vacaciones? —pregunté al pasar por la puerta.

—Mañana tengo una prueba en la clase de Jazz —dijo él.

—¿Cual?

—El profesor toca un fragmento y tenemos que identificar el compositor.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a estudiar? —Yo ya había terminado con mi trabajo y escuchar música con Edward sonaba como una gran idea.

—¿Quieres ayudarme usando mi iPod?

—Claro. ¿Después de Riley? —Él sonrió.

—¿Aún viendo a Riley? ¿Cómo te va?

Tuve un momento salvaje y se me cruzó por la mente levantarme la camiseta y mostrarle a Edward el contorno de mis cuatro abdominales y maldito fuera por notarlo.

—¿Por qué estás sonrojada en este momento? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Va bien. Riley es genial.

Él estudió mi expresión curiosamente por un momento más, pero lo dejó estar.

 **^EPOV^**

Fácil.

—Roy Hargrove.

Ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y pasó a la siguiente.

—¿Chick Corea, Thelonious Monk, Tito Puente, Miles Davis, Count Basie?

—Inténtalo de nuevo —me empujó suavemente.

—Branford Marsalis.

—Muy bien, Edward, tienes 24 de 25. Creo que estás listo.

—Pregúntame lo demás —le dije, no porque estuviera preocupado por mi examen, sino porque Bella se veía completamente adorable sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí en mi cama, concentrándose en la tarea de asegurarse de que yo lo tenía claro.

—Bien, cinco más —estuvo de acuerdo.

Estuve a punto de decir uno mal sólo para mantenerla ahí, de todos modos, Bella siempre estaba muy impresionada con mis mejores esfuerzos. Recité los cinco últimos, ella sonrió y dejó caer el iPod en mi edredón. Sólo un poco disgustada, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Edward, no me necesitas.

Bueno, ciertamente no la necesitaba para eso.

—Oh, no estoy de acuerdo —le dije e inmediatamente me incliné hacia adelante arrastrándome de rodillas y llegué hasta su lado—. Bueno, ¿cómo podría hacer esto si no estuvieras aquí? —Inclinándome, presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien sentado y no fue una sorpresa cuando acabamos en una deliciosa posición horizontal.

Su risa era la mejor música para mis oídos y, juguetonamente, mordisqueé su oreja.

—¿A qué hora viene tu padre mañana? —Su padre, el jefe. El tipo con la hija virginal y el armamento cargado.

—Alrededor de las dos. Tú acabas a la una, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿pero no tendremos un montón de tráfico al volver?

Ella sonrió y me informó:

—Él va a traer su coche patrulla.

—¿Con sirenas y luces todo el camino a Boston? —preguntó mi niño interno con incredulidad.

Ella resopló.

—No todo el camino, justo donde el tráfico se ponga pesado.

No pude detener que el niño soñador de ocho años se emocionara.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres como un niño —observó con una sacudida acusatoria de su cabeza.

Frotando su nariz suavemente con la mía, le respondí:

—Bueno, yo estaba casi seguro de que te gustaba eso de mí.

Yo procedí a recordarle a ella cómo disfrutaba de mi niño interior. Como de costumbre, besar a Bella me ponía un poco loco y llegué a ese punto en el que mi corazón tenía que hacerse cargo de otras partes de mi cuerpo menos inteligentes.

Como mi mano derecha, por ejemplo, que parecía estar vagando por su propia voluntad desde la suavidad sedosa de su pelo, atravesando el terreno mullido del suéter que cubría su brazo izquierdo, hasta la concavidad en su cintura. Aunque mi mano se detuvo ahí, mi pulgar estaba aparentemente en un bucle infinito. Daba vueltas y vueltas, yendo por el precipicio de su cadera izquierda, donde mi corazón le recordó que tenía que parar. No, sería más exacto decir que mi corazón se lo rogó.

Y mi pie derecho, encerrado dentro de la seguridad y la comodidad de mis calcetines Nike de tobillo alto y de deporte, se aventuró audazmente entre sus calcetines a rayas. Haciendo que sus dedos se doblaran, flexionaran y atraparan mi pie entre ellos.

Y mis rodillas y mis muslos estaban lo suficientemente tontos como para permitir el contacto tortuoso, a pesar de que era muy peligroso estar tocando esas partes de ella.

Y luego estaba mi estúpido, estúpido pene, que no tenía la buena voluntad de permanecer en sus cosas.

 _Vamos, chicos_ , rogó mi corazón. _Cerebro, ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?_

Llamar al cerebro era una medida drástica. Era como llamar a mamá cuando Emmett solía meterse conmigo. Tenías que estar en una situación bastante desesperada para invitar a mamá a la pelea, porque siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Con una completa e inmediata separación forzada. Y así es como actuaba mi cerebro una vez que yo la ponía a cargo. Sí, la parte más inteligente de mí era una niña. Yo no era ningún tonto. ¿Quién más podía controlar al pene?

Empezando por apartar esa parte demasiado entusiasta de mi cuerpo y separando mis labios de los suyos, me alejé con un gemido lastimero. Y lo único bueno de eso fue que Bella también hizo el mismo ruido desesperado.

 **~BPOV~**

Me parecía que había subido a bordo de un tren fuera de control hasta Slutsville. ¿Qué pasaba con los besos de Edward? ¿Y esa mano vagando y ese loco pulgar dando vueltas? Tenía una necesidad incontrolable de poner toda su pierna entre las mías, ¿qué diablos era eso de todos modos? Me sentía adolorida, sabía a ciencia cierta que era culpa de Edward, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo solucionarlo.

Era una buena chica, yo no tenía que querer lo que estaba bastante segura que quería. Para empezar, las manos de Edward sobre mí. En todos, todos los lados.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en cómo podría hacer que eso sucediera, Edward se alejó de repente y los dos nos quedamos jadeando en la cama, mirándonos el uno al otro como dos boxeadores que sólo habían jugado cuatro rondas. Todavía podía sentir su aliento en mi nariz, pero su mano, sus pies y, maldita sea, sus muslos estaban a varios centímetros de mí. No sabía si estaba aliviada o enfadada de que él hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad para detener eso.

Racionalmente, reconocí que no era justo sentir rabia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo había estado evitando sus avances desde el pasado jueves. Él estaba mostrando un enorme autocontrol y respeto, tirándose hacia atrás y, por ser un buen hombre, yo debería estar impresionada y agradecida.

Pero en ese momento mi cuerpo parecía hacer caso omiso de mi educación y sólo lo necesitaba.

Yo conocía mi parte en esa danza. Edward me esperaría para dar el primer paso. Y entonces él asumiría el control, con cuidado y paciencia, en busca de la primera señal mía para poner el freno.

Estando apartados durante unos minutos, se podría pensar que ya no nos seguíamos disparando rayos láser el uno a los ojos del otro en una distancia tan corta. Pero la intensidad no había disminuido desde que él se había echado atrás. Yo estaba en una encrucijada y estaba segura de que él lo veía.

Sin decir una palabra, miré entre nosotros y tomé la mano de Edward. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y su respiración pareció detenerse poco a poco. Puse sus largos y capaces dedos en el lugar donde mi suéter golpeaba la parte superior de mis pantalones. Sus cejas se levantaron levemente en una pregunta silenciosa, pero no les respondí. No con palabras, de todos modos.

Mi mano se deslizó bajo el dobladillo de mi suéter, dándole a él una visita guiada. Todavía había una camiseta de algodón entre mi mano y mi estómago, pero pude sentir sus dedos con tal intensidad que podría dibujar con precisión un diagrama de sus huellas dactilares. Lo arrastré lentamente hasta mis nuevos abdominales, amando la manera en la que sus dedos dejaban un rastro de hormigueo en su estela.

Estaba empezando a divertirme muchísimo, hasta el punto en el que él captó mi mano con la suya y frenó en seco.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja, viendo la intensidad de sus ojos hacía parecer que éramos los dos últimos seres humanos del planeta. Sólo nosotros, ahí, en esa cama.

—¿Mmm? —tarareé yo inocentemente. ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Estás segura? —Él frotó su pulgar por mis nudillos para acentuar su declaración.

Pude sentir la sangre corriendo por mi cara para recubrirme con una fina capa de humillación. _Sí, Edward, estoy segura de que soy una puta total para ti._

Mis ojos se movieron hacia arriba, a los lados, a cualquier parte, pero volvieron de nuevo a los suyos. Antes de que pudiera encontrar la manera de responder, sus labios se abalanzaron y capturaron los míos en un gesto tranquilizador de agradecimiento por mi movimiento hacia adelante.

Fue un beso sólido, pero no era ese que decía "no puedo pensar con claridad, quítate ya la ropa" como el que nos habíamos estado dando justo antes de esto. Estaba claro que Edward era totalmente dueño de sí mismo y no iba a dejar que eso se le fuera de las manos. Lo que sólo me hizo quererle más.

Él se alejó para comprobar mi respuesta y yo asentí rápidamente.

 **^EPOV^**

—Quítate el jersey, Bella. —No reconocía mi propia voz, chorreaba alegría apenas contenida.

Yo no quería que eso fuera a tientas. Vi lo que esa bestia de James le hizo. Los labios de Bella se levantaron en las esquinas y ella cogió el borde de su suéter con los brazos cruzados en la parte inferior. Retorció su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama, se quitó el jersey por encima de su camiseta, lo subió por su cabeza y lo tiró al suelo de manera poco elegante.

Me deslicé a mí mismo hasta el lado de su cuerpo y tomé su mano derecha con mi izquierda, entrelazando los dedos y sujetando su mano a su lado entre nosotros, en la cama. Una conexión familiar me ancló a ella. La otra mano de Bella no sabía dónde estar y ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ponerla donde yo quería, así que lo hice yo mismo. Guié su mano izquierda hacia el otro lado y, suavemente, la coloqué en la cama, fuera de mi camino. Encaramada en mi lado, pude ver la respiración llenando sus pulmones, elevando su pecho, ganando velocidad a medida que yo la miraba. Me incliné una vez más para besarla y asegurarle que ella era la que mandaba.

—Detenme en cualquier momento, Bella. — _Por favor no me detengas, Bella._

Ella rodó un poco los ojos, como si quisiera decir "¡sigue adelante con ello, ya!" y no pude evitar sonreír.

Las luces no eran brillantes, pero no era exactamente romántico tampoco. Si yo hubiera planeado eso mejor, las hubiera oscurecido antes de llegar a ponernos en esa posición. No había manera de que fuera a correr el riesgo de hacerlo en ese momento y romper el estado de ánimo. Plan B

Acaricié el hueco de su cuello con mis labios:

—Cierra los ojos.

—Sólo si tú también lo haces —dijo ella.

Estaba bastante seguro de que ella pudo sentir mi sonrisa contra su clavícula. Manteniendo la cara enterrada en su cuello, le dije:

—Vale.

Sin más preámbulos, mi mano tomó su lugar en su estómago, sobre su camiseta. Pude sentir el contorno de sus abdominales y me encantaría hacerle un cumplido, pero no quería hacer nada para que se sintiera cohibida. Ese no parecía ser un momento de alegría. Nos estábamos embarcando juntos en una de las primeras veces de Bella y yo debía tenerle respeto a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su respiración se enganchó cuando fui hacia el norte, acariciando su piel con la punta de mis dedos y mi pulgar. Llevé los dedos hasta la mitad de sus pechos y acaricié su cuello, lo que la hizo jadear y gemir. Se rió por la vergüenza.

—Tiempo de espera —le dije levantando mi mano de su cuello y buscando a ciegas en la cama mi iPod. Moví mi mano derecha contra la cama a nuestro alrededor pero no encontré nada. Me rendí finalmente y, a regañadientes, abrí los ojos para ver el rectángulo de metal justo debajo de nuestros pies. Lo cogí entre mis pies y lo llevé hasta mi mano derecha, sin soltar la mano de Bella, para ponerlo en el soporte. Apreté play y reconocí inmediatamente los sonidos distintivos de Yusef Lateef. Música de fondo para ese momento en particular. Satisfecho con el escenario, pregunté:

—Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

Besé sus ojos cerrados una vez más y pasé mi mano desde su mejilla, por el lado de su cuello, hasta el valle de la sombra de sus pechos. Ella estaba un poco menos inhibida ahora que la música estaba encubriendo sus respuestas, pero mis dedos sabían exactamente qué era qué. Pude sentir cada sonido suyo fuera de lo común a través de la música.

 **~BPOV~**

Deseaba que Edward todavía me estuviera besando y tragando mis vergonzosos gemidos. Aunque sus grabaciones de Jazz estaban ayudando, todavía sonaba como una mujer lasciva a mis propios oídos. Y sabía que él quería mi mano fuera del camino, pero dejar que me la sostuviera fue la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer. Me pregunté si le importaría si enredaba los dedos en su pelo y le rascaba el cuero cabelludo con las uñas, pero no me moví para intentarlo.

Concentré toda mi energía en el patrón aleatorio que sus dedos estaban haciendo a través de mi camiseta. Hizo círculos ampliamente en torno a mis pechos, primero un lado y luego el otro, patinando una figura enloquecedora de un ocho, pero no me tocaba donde yo quería que lo hiciera. Con cada pasada de su mano, él se acercaba sólo un poco más. No podía decir si su intención era ser cauteloso o molestarme como la mierda, pero el resultado era el mismo en ambos sentidos. Y, por fin, en ese último pase por mi lado derecho, sus dedos rozaron mi sujetador. Como había perdido mucho peso, ya no necesitaba la fuerza industrial de un sujetador deportivo con la máxima cobertura para el uso diario.

Por lo tanto, ese era un material más delgado que me recogía todo bien, manteniendo fuera su mano, y que él no hubiera encontrado dos meses antes. Pero aún así, apenas podía sentirlo.

La falta de contacto satisfactorio era inaceptable y, de repente, sujeté su mano con la mía. Él abrió los ojos al instante y se disculpó.

—No, Edward, no es eso… —¡Ugh, creo que hablar de ello era más vergonzoso que hacerlo!—. Sólo... ¿podrías... cerrar los ojos otra vez? ¿Sólo por un segundo?

Él me miró con curiosidad, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Supuse que los chicos que tenían en sus manos unos pechos harían casi todo lo que se les pidiera con el fin de hacer que eso siguiera.

Me erguí y me quité el sujetador lo más rápido que fui capaz, deslizándolo por debajo de mi camiseta y tirándolo suavemente hasta el suelo con mi suéter. Me bajé mi camiseta de nuevo antes de que la tentadora posibilidad de apartarla también tuviera la oportunidad de convencerme. La canción del iPod cambió y Ella Fitzgerald sonó, enviando tonos cálidos por toda la habitación. Me deslicé hacia abajo y le di a Edward un toque en su hombro. Estaba bastante segura de que él sabía lo que había estado haciendo, pero no hizo comentarios, gracias a Dios.

—¿Bella? —empezó con voz rasposa.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo como que odio mantener los ojos cerrados. ¿Te importa? Realmente necesito ver tu cara.

Todo lo demás estaba cubierto de todos modos, así que le dije:

—Por supuesto.

Esa vez, cuando sus dedos me rozaron, sentí el más leve rasguño de sus uñas, el menor calor de las yemas de sus dedos, el más ligero toque de su mano, mientras pasaba por la cima de mi pezón. Y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue: _¿_ _Qué tan pronto p_ _uedes hacerlo otra vez?_ Pero, por suerte, esa noche mi filtro trabajaba y no lo dije en voz alta. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado y casi pude oír al pecho número uno llorar por la envidia. La segunda vez fue mejor, porque yo ya sabía lo bueno que iba a ser incluso antes de que me tocara.

Fue de ida y vuelta, dando el mismo tiempo a ambos lados. Y después de varias pasadas, levantó la mano y pasó un dedo por el costado de mi cara, moviéndome el pelo detrás de la oreja. Tuve pánico de que él pudiera estar llegando al fin de nuestra incursión en la aventura sexual, pero reconocí ese movimiento como uno de sus puntos de control.

—¿Aún estás bien? —me preguntó. _Bueno, en realidad no. Ahora que has parado, estoy bastante mal._

—Mmm, mmm —le aseguré, tratando de no parecer una desesperada o una zorra, aunque me sentía ambas.

—¿Debo parar?

¡NO!

—Mmm, mmm —le tarareé con engañosa calma.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron por mi respuesta y lo sentí vibrar más cerca de mí en la cama, por lo que su frente estaba alineada contra mi lado. Sus dedos se retorcieron alrededor de los míos y yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano derecha viajó una vez más a mi pecho y esa vez lo ahuecó en su mano, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome jadear. Su pulgar se deslizó a través del pezón, quien estaba erecto y gritando: _¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven y tócame!_

No sabía que mis pezones pudieran hablar, pero Edward estaba provocando todo tipo de respuestas en mi cuerpo que yo no conocía antes. Él respondió apretando mi erecto pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y dándole un pellizco suave. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en mi cabeza, mis rodillas temblaron, mi respiración se enganchó y mi boca se secó. Edward dejó escapar una risa profunda, pero era el tipo que decía que estaba feliz, no que se estuviera burlando de mi respuesta.

Repitió todo en el otro lado y sintió la necesidad de decirme:

—Tus pechos son exactamente del tamaño perfecto para mis manos. —Tuve que observarlo con una mirada escéptica, porque se apresuró a añadir—: Lo digo en serio. Son un ajuste exacto.

—Estoy muy feliz por eso. —Bueno, ¿cuál era la respuesta adecuada a ese comentario?

—¿Sabes que eres totalmente adorable en este momento? —respondió, imperturbable por mi sarcasmo.

—¿Bueno?

—Y ya que estoy en el tema, tienes unos seis abdominales muy sexys comenzando aquí —dijo, rozando su mano a lo largo de mi abdomen y dando a los nuevos músculos un leve apretón.

—Unos abdominales sexys. Gracias. —Estaba a punto de volverme loca.

—Bella, espero que sepas que eres muy sexy. —Me eché a reír.

—No tienes que decir cosas así, Edward.

—Yo sé que no. Lo digo porque es verdad. Confía en mí, yo no iba a mentir acerca de eso.

—Claro. ¿Qué chico sería capaz de mentir cuando tiene sus manos en las tetas de una chica?

Era sólo una broma, pero él sacó su mano como si le hubiera golpeado un hornillo caliente y su sonrisa se evaporó al instante. Se veía herido.

—Mierda, Edward. Lo siento. No he querido decir eso.

—¿Te he empujado demasiado lejos?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Prácticamente he saltado sobre ti! Sólo estaba bromeando. ¡Gah! Yo no sé cómo…

—Hacer esto. Sí, lo he oído —dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Me puse de lado para mirarlo y abrirle los brazos.

—No te vayas, Edward. Por favor, no te vayas.

Inmediatamente abrió sus brazos y me tiró en ellos, dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza y meciéndonos suavemente.

—Estoy aquí, Bella.

Sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mí se sintieron más suaves que cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar. Me sentía segura y cuidada. Y mis pezones estaban haciendo un baile feliz con el contacto directo con el pecho de Edward.

 **^EPOV^**

El remordimiento del comprador. El término de psicología me vino a la cabeza cuando cogí a Bella en mis brazos. El pesado sentimiento de culpa tras un derroche fuera de la zona de confort. Generalmente seguido por una inversión de la compra. Una devolución de la mercancía. Dado que ella no podía devolver lo que acabábamos de hacer, la mercancía en cuestión sería... yo.

¡Mierda! Mi mayor temor había aparecido en menos de diez minutos después de mi primer contacto. ¿Acababa de establecer un nuevo récord de velocidad?

Sólo estaba pensando cuántos pasos atrás costaría nuestro nuevo paso adelante cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que sus pezones erectos rozaban mi pecho cubierto por la camiseta. Parecía que alguien estaba feliz de verme.

 _Abajo muchacho. Esa mierda está fuera de discusión._

—Probablemente debería regresar —murmuró ella en mi cuello.

Rompí mi agarre a regañadientes y le un beso en la frente mientras ella se alejaba.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Creo que voy a estar segura volviendo sola. Pero gracias —añadió.

No era exactamente el camino de la vergüenza, pero la cuestión del sujetador de Bella se presentó. Ella resolvió el problema con habilidad, la admiré, se puso su suéter y se metió el sujetador en el bolsillo. Bueno, excepto por el pequeño extremo del tirante que sobresalía.

Lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla hasta mi puerta y darle un beso de despedida.

—Buena suerte en tu clase de Jazz mañana. ¿Te encontraré de nuevo aquí alrededor de las 13:30?

—Muy bien. ¿Hay algo especial que tenga que llevar? —Supuse que los condones estaban seriamente fuera de la cuestión. _Destierra la idea, pervertido._

—Charlie es tan casual como el que más. Simplemente estate cómodo.

—¿Qué pasa con... bueno, crees que podríamos tener una oportunidad de salir nosotros solos una noche? —Ella sonrió por la idea, lo que claramente no se le había ocurrido antes.

—Sí. ¡Eso sería divertido!

—Entonces voy a llevar mi traje de chaqueta y tú debes llevarte tu vestido favorito.

—Está bien, Edward. Escogeré un buen lugar. —Ella me apretó la mano y me dio otro beso rápido antes de alejarse.

O) (O

—¿Quieres dejar de estar inquieto? —declaró ella.

—Lo siento. No pensé que estaría tan nervioso. —Mierda, nunca había estado tan nervioso.

Ella me alivió con un beso que profundizó en una sesión de besos importante, estaba empezando a sentirme relajado cuando las luces azules intermitentes se acercaron por su espalda. Me alejé como el criminal que era, el tipo que había estado robando todo tipo de primicias de Bella y tenía las ideas más importantes acerca de tomar más cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Bella rodó los ojos ante las payasadas de su padre, pero no pareció ni un poco sorprendida.

Su padre aparcó el automóvil en la zona de no detenerse y salió del coche. Teniendo en cuenta que era su día libre, estaba jodidamente sorprendido cuando se alejó de la puerta con su traje completo de policía, con la gorra, las esposas y la porra. Y no olvidemos el arma cargada, amigos.

—¡Oh dios mío! —murmuró Bella en voz baja.

El Jefe Swan se puso las manos en las caderas, hinchado el pecho caminó hacia mí y yo estaba esperando a que ordenara: _¡Detenedlo!_ Mi corazón estaba latiendo y me sentía como un criminal culpable.

—¿Edward Cullen? —dijo.

 _Tenemos una orden de arresto en su contra._

—Sí, señor —le grité como una niña asustada.

—Jefe Swan, policía de Boston —respondió, tendiéndome la mano derecha.

Le devolví el gesto de inmediato, tomando su mano en un apretón firme que esperaba que dijera: _Yo soy un hombre digno de su hija y yo no estoy desafiando su fuerza o superioridad_.

Él apretó mi mano en un apretón semi-fuerte y si la temporada de golf no hubiera terminado, podría retirarme por temor a ser aplastado. Aún más amenazantes eran sus ojos, los cuales miraban los míos con la promesa de ciertos daños físicos si hacía un movimiento en falso. Gracias a Dios que no era psíquico, porque dudaba que agradeciera mucho mis muy buenos recuerdos de... bueno, de las caricias de la noche anterior.

—Mucho gusto, señor —farfullé, tratando de no sonar como un enorme mariquita de nuevo.

Él no dijo nada, pero dio la más mínima inclinación de cabeza y me dio una sacudida final antes de soltar mi mano. Mis dedos cantaron con alivio y me resistí a coger mi mano y calmar mis dolores en las articulaciones. El Jefe sonrió sólo un poco, con lo que pareció que podría ser admiración por mi estoicismo.

Se volvió hacia Bella y su personalidad cambió inmediatamente de Terminator a papá.

—Bells —dijo con gusto, abriendo los brazos.

Ella entró en su agarre con una expresión ligeramente acusadora, pero todo fue perdonado enseguida. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro, aunque las palabras entre ellos eran reservadas y pocas.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó, cogiendo su equipaje un segundo antes de que yo lo hiciera. Y por si había alguna duda sobre nuestra configuración para las siguientes tres horas, él abrió la puerta de atrás y me advirtió—: Cuidado con la cabeza, muchacho.

Joder. Las únicas cosas que faltaban en la escena familiar eran que me cogiera por la cabeza para meterme en el coche y las esposas, las cuales afortunadamente seguían estando enganchadas a su cinturón.

La ronda uno iba para el Jefe.

 **~BPOV~**

Dos horas de separación forzosa más tarde, finalmente lo decidí. Sabía que a papá le gustaba conducir sin parar, pero mi incapacidad para permanecer sentada tan cerca de Edward sin ningún contacto físico había superado el miedo a incurrir en el desprecio de Charlie. Rezando para que no me pillara, me atreví a decir:

—Papá, ¿podemos parar en la próxima área de descanso?

Él suspiró con fuerza, pero dijo:

—Claro.

En silencio le agradecí que no me preguntara por qué no fui al baño antes de irnos.

En el segundo en el que el coche se detuvo, Edward había abierto su puerta y estaba corriendo para abrir la mía antes de que papá se desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Qué romántico, abriendo la puerta del coche patrulla para mí. Fuimos hacia el área de descanso nº 45 y no nos olvidamos del acompañante armado.

Papá estaba estirándose, pero no nos siguió hasta el interior con otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos vigilantes. Los dedos de Edward chocaron contra los míos, pero no cumplimos nuestro deseo de entrelazarlos. Una vez que el vidrio de las puertas automáticas se cerró detrás de nosotros, Edward me agarró por la muñeca y me tiró contra la pared del Burger King, fuera de la línea de visión de Charlie.

Comprobando por encima de su hombro una vez más y no encontrando razones para temer por su vida, Edward deslizó su mano por la parte trasera de mi cabeza justo antes de declarar:

—¡Dámelo! —Y me estrelló contra la pared de ladrillos con sus caderas. Él estrelló sus labios contra los míos con un sonoro y necesitado gemido cuyo origen no pude determinar y, realmente, ¿a quién le importaba ya?

Él estaba sosteniéndose, estrellándose y devorando y yo estaba tomándolo, retorciéndome y gimiendo. Y, al final, no tuve suficiente oxígeno en mi cerebro y tuve que empujarlo con una mano en su pecho. Nuestras frentes estaban conectadas y estábamos lanzados como dos amantes muertos de hambre que no se habían visto durante un año. La boca de Edward se abrió en una gran sonrisa y, de repente, empezó a temblar de risa.

Él le dio a su cabeza un movimiento adorable y dijo:

—Wow.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de beso ha sido ese? —le pregunté, porque realmente quería que él fuera original cada vez.

—Oh, vamos a ver. ¿Qué tal _he estado en el asiento trasero mirando tu cabeza durante las últimas dos horas tratando de averiguar cómo podía estar a solas contigo durante un segundo para así poder besarte sin que tu padre ponga una bala en mi cabeza_?

—¿Deseas patatas fritas con eso?

—No, estoy bien —dijo riéndose—. Así que, ¿realmente tenías que ir al baño?

—No, pero voy a ir de todos modos. Charlie tiene unas habilidades locas de deducción. Tú deberías ir también.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no puso en duda mi consejo.

Me di una mirada larga y dura a mí misma en el espejo del baño. Labios hinchados, ojos salvajes, felicidad inocultable. No había forma de que Charlie no supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Yo era un caso perdido. No, Edward era un caso perdido.

 **^EPOV^**

Esperé junto a la puerta a Bella y caminamos hacia el coche juntos. Charlie ya tenía la puerta abierta para ella y a mí me dio una mirada dura cuando me deslicé en la parte posterior. Demasiado tarde, jefe. La ronda dos era para Edward Cullen.

O) (O

—¿Tienes puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Edward? —me preguntó el Jefe Swan, tejiendo su camino hábilmente a través de la congestión en la carretera.

—Siempre —le respondí.

—Muy bien, chicos. Allá vamos. —Ajustó el interruptor en el tablero de instrumentos y las luces azules empezaron a girar. Los coches se tiraron a la derecha y a la izquierda, dejándonos el camino libre. No pude evitar la amplia sonrisa que rompió a través de mi cara. Siempre me había gustado jugar a policías y ladrones con Emmett, y él siempre me obligaba a tomar el papel del malo de la película. Hice una media imitación de una sirena, pero dudo que el jefe estuviera impresionado. La mirada de Bella fue a la mía y traté de ocultar rápidamente mi alegría infantil, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había estado expuesto. Arruinado sería más preciso, teniendo en cuenta mi posición actual.

—Oh, amigo —dijo ella, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

O) (O

El coche finalmente se detuvo frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos al final de una tranquila calle sin salida. Salí al momento para abrir la puerta de Bella antes de que el jefe lo hiciera. Él reconoció mi victoria con una media sonrisa. Bella estaba menos divertida.

—¿Queréis parar vosotros dos, por favor? Puedo abrir mi maldita puerta.

—No mientras yo esté aquí —la contradije.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, sus ojos se fueron hacia algo en frente de la casa y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Dio un paso más cerca para tener una mejor vista, luego se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Hay algo cambiado aquí, papá?

Mis ojos se movieron hacia arriba a la ventana del dormitorio. Recordé la reacia descripción de Bella de las cortinas de celosía con dibujos que su madre hizo para su habitación. El Jefe se puso junto a Bella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sí, Bells. Sue... ha arreglado algunas cosas este año.

Vi como la cabeza de Bella se inclinaba hacia el hombro de su padre y como él le daba un apretón como respuesta. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirme en ese momento, así que me ocupé de sacar nuestras maletas del maletero. Finalmente, Bella se enderezó, se giró hacia Charlie y le dijo:

—Bueno. Eso es muy bueno, papá. Me alegro por ti.

—Gracias —le respondió dándole un beso de despedida en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de separarse.

Al cerrar el maletero, ambos recordaron a la vez que yo todavía estaba ahí. Charlie se acercó para coger la maleta de Bella.

—Me quedo con eso, hijo.

—Estoy bien —insistí.

—Va a ser un fin de semana largo —dijo Bella, empujándose hacia arriba por la escalera de entrada y dejándonos como dos niños peleándonos por una nueva caja de pinturas.

O) (O

—Sí, así que, esta es mi casa —dijo Bella con ansiedad desde el interior de la casa.

—Es genial, Bella. Justo como me la imaginaba. —Esperaba que ella pudiera aliviarse un poco o eso iba a ser una tortura. Para todos nosotros.

—¿Quieres un tour?

—Por supuesto.

Ella caminó por delante de mí, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, esta es la sala de estar y la de la televisión.

Miré a mi alrededor brevemente mientras ella se escabullía para entrar en la cocina. La casa estaba ordenada y era funcional, pero no necesariamente recordaba a los años felices de la niñez. Las paredes tenían algunas obras de arte genérico. No había fotos de la familia, me di cuenta. Las estanterías estaban llenas, pero los volúmenes también podrían estar expuestos en la biblioteca pública, a pesar del calor que emitían.

Caminé hasta la cocina detrás de ella, justo a tiempo para atrapar a Bella en una loca carrera a la nevera. Había imanes de todos los tamaños y formas volando hasta el suelo y Bella estaba sosteniendo una creciente pila de artefactos. Ella se detuvo de repente cuando vio que yo la estaba mirando y tardíamente dobló su brazo izquierdo y puso su contenido detrás de su espalda.

—¿Me vas a hacer luchar para ver eso? —le pregunté.

Ella se ruborizó locamente y su respiración se alteró un poco.

Le extendí mi mano, como hacía todos los lunes en clase. Ella no respondió, así que meneé los dedos con la palma vuelta hacia arriba. Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la esquina. Yo di un paso hacia adelante. Ella retrocedió de nuevo y seguimos esa extraña danza hasta que ella estuvo atrapada entre el mostrador de la cocina y yo.

Llegué a su alrededor y puse el brazo con suavidad en el frente. Manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los de ella, le pregunté:

—¿Qué hay aquí que yo no sepa ya de ti?

 **~BPOV~**

Las boletas de las calificaciones y los comentarios de los maestros podían ser lo suficientemente embarazosas. El hecho de que Charlie aún mantuviera esas cosas pegadas en la nevera seis meses después de que me hubiera graduado, era aún peor. Pero lo más horrible eran todas las fotos de la gorda Bella que representaban lo que se suponía que fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida. Sabía que Edward me había visto de esa manera cuando nos conocimos, pero ya tenía quince kilos menos y no necesitaba proporcionarle cualquier recordatorio visual de mi antigua yo.

—Nada —le contesté y luego dije a la ofensiva—. ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a verlo todo?

Él dejó caer las manos a sus lados y yo di un paso atrás para liberarme de mi cautiverio.

—Lo siento, Bella. Creo que he sido un idiota en este momento. —Mi ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad con su retirada, pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

—Es extraño volver a casa. Me siento como una persona completamente diferente a la chica que creció aquí.

De repente mi casa se sentía muy pequeña, como si hubiera encogido de tamaño conmigo. ¿Y yo no podía reconciliarme con ese hermoso, más grande que mi vida... um, compañero, amigo, novio… en mi cocina?

Él asintió con la cabeza por la comprensión y el dolor se desvaneció de su expresión.

—Bueno, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber o comer? Aunque me cuesta imaginar que haya algún alimento en este refrigerador.

Abrí la puerta mientras estaba hablando y no pude creer lo que veía. En todos los pisos había contenedores de alimentos, había raciones de comida en pequeños recipientes Ziploc con sus etiquetas e instrucciones de cocción en cada uno. La bandeja de las bebidas tenía cuatro diferentes tipos de zumos de frutas, junto con la querida cerveza de Charlie, Rolling Rock, empujadas a un lado a favor de opciones más saludables. Abrí los cajones para las verduras para encontrar manzanas, naranjas, uvas y unos tazones llenos de bayas.

—Wow. —Observé, con nueva reverencia para Sue Clearwater. No era de extrañar que papá se viera tan en forma y saludable. Por no hablar de feliz.

—Voy a tomar una de esas manzanas —dijo Edward directamente en mi oreja izquierda. Sin darme cuenta de lo cerca que se había movido, me sobresalté y grité, cogiendo mi corazón, y sin darme cuenta caí hacia su cuerpo fuerte detrás de mí. Mmmm, no era tan malo después de todo. Sentí el rugido de su risa a través de su camisa cuando pasó justo a mi alrededor y cogió una manzana del cajón inferior.

Todavía estábamos prácticamente dentro de la nevera y él cogió primero una manzana para mí.

—¿Muerdes? —la serpiente le dijo a Eva.

Giré la cabeza hacia un lado para echar un vistazo, porque tenía una sensación muy sólida de que él estaba adorable en esos momentos. Sí. Le di un gran bocado a la manzana y él sólo se quedó allí y me sonrió mientras el jugo corría por mi barbilla. Mi lengua se deslizó para limpiar el líquido errante y la sonrisa en su cara se convirtió en otra cosa, algo mucho más oscuro.

Él sacó su lengua y me _ayudó_ a limpiar el resto, y remató el trabajo con un profundo beso.

—Ahemmm —llegó un gruñido desde detrás de nosotros, y ambos a la vez miramos por encima del hombro de Edward al jefe de policía muy poco divertido.

O) (O

—Muy bien, chicos, voy a casa de Sue un rato. Estoy sólo a una llamada telefónica de distancia si me necesitas —me dijo enfáticamente a mí, al tiempo que le daba a Edward una mirada de advertencia.

—Gracias, papá. Creo que vamos a estar bien aquí.

Salió por la puerta principal, manteniendo sus ojos acerados en los de Edward todo el camino. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Dilo ya —le dije.

—No, está bien. ¿Quién podía culparlo por querer protegerte del lobo feroz? Tal vez una vez que llegue a conocerme mejor...

—Claro. —Reí por su optimismo fuera de lugar—. Así que... ¿qué quieres hacer? Podríamos ver una película, jugar a las cartas...

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Tengo la sensación de que la tienes._

—Creo que vi un limón en la nevera antes. ¿Puedes cortarlo en ocho cuñas? Oh, ¿y coger la sal mientras estás allí?

Tuve que admitir que no me esperaba eso. Tenía la esperanza de hacer una sesión masiva de besos, tal vez explorar algo de ese territorio recién descubierto ayer por la noche, ¿pero limones y sal? Vale. Me puse a trabajar en la cocina y, cuando volví al salón, Edward tenía una botella de José Cuervo y dos vasos de chupito en la mesa de café.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Me entró el pánico, preocupada tal vez de que Edward hubiera asaltado la licorera.

—Emmett —admitió él con timidez—. Él lo llamó un regalo de post-temporada, antes de las vacaciones.

—¡Mi padre te va a matar si ve eso!

—No lo hará.

Nunca antes había visto a Edward bebido. Nunca le había visto tomar un trago de alcohol. _Esto_ _puede_ _ser interesante_ , pensé. Yo me senté en el suelo delante de la mesa, colocando la bandeja con los trozos de limón y el salero al lado de los vasos.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer esto?

Él sonrió ampliamente y rompió el sello de la botella, vertió bastante líquido en dos vasos iguales.

—A. Lamerse la mano. B. Verter la sal. C. Lamerla sal. D. Beber un trago. E. Chupar el limón. ¿Preparada?

Asentí con la cabeza, me lamí la mano, al igual que hizo Edward, y derramaré la sal hasta que él dijo que parara.

—Uno, dos, tres, ¡ya! —Mirando y siguiendo su ejemplo, los dos chupamos la sal de nuestras manos y nos bebimos nuestros vasos, chupando el limón con rapidez para eliminar el sabor amargo. El ardor se inició en mi boca y fue por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago. Él cerró los ojos por un segundo, sintiendo los efectos completos de su primera copa desde agosto. No era que yo hubiera sido totalmente sobria, pero desde que empecé a andar más a su alrededor, no había sentido la necesidad de beber mucho, por lo que el alcohol me golpeó inmediatamente. Me recordé a mí misma que iba a emborracharme más rápido con mi peso corporal inferior.

Edward se inclinó y me besó, y saboreé el limón, la sal y el tequila en sus labios y en su lengua.

—Uno más —me engatusó, reponiendo los vasos de chupito. Repetimos el proceso como profesionales y el ardor se vio magnificado por la repetición inmediata.

Edward se levantó y tiró de mí hasta el sofá con él, acostándome con mi cabeza apoyada en mi brazo. Acopló la longitud de su cuerpo con el mío y volvió a besarme. Pude sentir el leve zumbido del tequila aflojar esas inhibiciones que tanto quería sacar. Él estaba gimiendo en mi boca y diciendo las cosas más maravillosas entre besos. Como _Dios, sabes jodidamente deliciosa_ , _t_ _us labios son tan dulces_ y _Bella_ , sí, sólo Bella.

Sentí su rodilla entre mis muslos y sus caderas contra las mías. Su pecho estaba presionándose contra el mío, creando la más deliciosa fricción y yo quería más. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo pegué más a mí. Él respondió a mi movimiento, profundizando el beso y flexionando sus caderas contra las mías. Nuestra respiración se había acelerado y, muy pronto, estábamos separándonos a nosotros mismos, sólo para poder respirar.

—Tenemos que ir a tu habitación —sugirió él—, por si tu padre llega a casa.

Edward, en mi dormitorio.

—Antes vamos a tomarnos otro trago —le sugerí con valentía.

 **^EPOV^**

Guardé el tequila y los vasos mientras Bella se encargaba del resto. Nos tropezamos y reímos por nuestro camino por las escaleras, mientras el tequila empezaba a hacer efecto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había bebido alcohol y estaba listo para dar rienda suelta a todo ese fin de semana. Con cautela, ya que tenía un centinela armado viendo todos mis movimientos.

Ella abrió la puerta con timidez y me invitó a entrar con un gesto de su mano desde el interior de la puerta. Miré rápidamente todos los elementos de su habitación sobre los que ella escribió, desde las cortinas hasta el espejo, y a todos los alrededores. Y entonces lo vi. El santuario de Peter Gravely. Y Bella vio que mis ojos se posaron en el corcho antes de que pudiera hacer nada para ocultarlo.

Ella se apresuró y se puso entre las caras de Peter en la pared y yo.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! ¡Por favor, no mires esto!

—Hazte a un lado, Swan. Vamos a ver lo que tienes aquí.

Si no fuera por el alcohol, eso hubiera sido otro episodio como la basura del refrigerador, pero ella se había aflojado un poco, así que me dejó mirar. La puse despacio detrás de mí mientras yo examinaba el corcho.

—Creo que podría estar un poco celoso. No he visto nada como esto para mí en tu habitación de Holden —fingí estar molesto.

—Me gustaría pensar que he madurado un poco desde esto —explicó ella.

—¿Crees que le importará ver cómo te llevo por mi camino de perversidad?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no tiene idea de lo que yo lo he adorado, tengo serias dudas de que le importe.

—Bien —le dije, caminando con ella hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama.

Yo la empujé hasta que estuvo tumbada sobre su espalda, esperando a que la cubriera de nuevo con mi cuerpo.

—¿Se siente calor aquí? Porque yo me siento un poco caliente —le dije, cogiendo mi camisa y mi suéter en una mano y sacándolos a ambos por mi cabeza.

—Um... yo estoy bien —dijo.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Porque te ves bastante caliente para mí. —Me subí a la cama de rodillas y tallé mi camino por sus piernas hasta que me arrodillé, con el torso desnudo sobre sus muslos. Me caí hacia adelante sobre mis manos, atrapando su cabeza en el medio.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward Cullen estaba en mi cama conmigo, no tenía camisa y me tenía atrapada debajo de su cuerpo duro como una roca. Estaba bastante segura de que había muerto y había ido al cielo, porque en mis sueños más salvajes, tal cosa no le sucedía a Bella Swan.

Él estaba flexionando sus brazos encima de mi pecho y, entonces, aparecieron sus increíbles labios, acercándose a los míos. Él atrapó mis labios y les contó una historia con los suyos. Entonces sus labios hicieron esa pregunta: _¿Puedo entrar, por favor?_ Y mi boca respondió: _Por supuesto, ¿qué te crees, que estoy loca?_ La abrí y sentí la punta de su lengua tocando la mía y diciendo: _¿Quieres jugar_?, y la mía respondió: _Claro, ¿qué hay de seguir al líder?_ Y él dijo: _Bueno, ¿quién es el jefe?_ y la mía dijo: _¿A quién mierda le importa?_

Muy pronto, mi nariz no pudo aspirar una cantidad de aire y tuve que empujar su hombro, su hombro desnudo, y él se levantó por un segundo para que yo pudiera respirar. Y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía una visión bastante buena del pecho de Edward y no se sentía tan genial si no estaba rozándose con el mío.

—¿Sabes qué? Hace bastante calor aquí —le respondí a su pregunta antes de que él empezara una larga conversación con mis labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego una enorme sonrisa se rompió a través de su rostro. Saqué mi camisa de mis vaqueros y empecé a desabrochármela desde abajo hacia arriba. Edward se acomodó bien al sentarse de nuevo en mis muslos y pasar los dedos por su pelo revuelto mientras miraba cómo me preparaba. No sabía si se había dado cuenta de que se estaba lamiendo los labios como preparándose... para algo. Y supe que mi cara debía verse exactamente tan hambrienta como la suya, porque su pecho era positivamente hermoso y estaba tan cerca; me apresuré para desabrocharme los botones y, al final, gracias a Dios, llegué a los dos primeros.

Cansado de esperar, Edward cogió los lados de la camisa y abrió los botones como las puertas francesas que dejan entrar la brisa fresca de manantial, dejando la tela fuera del camino a mis lados. Estuve agradecida por los consejos de lencería de Rosalie. Sabía que la nueva demi-copa de _Victoria_ _Secret_ había sido una elección perfecta y se veía incluso mejor ahora que la camisa estaba fuera. Edward le dio a mi pecho una mirada de adoración y distraídamente pasó el dorso de sus dedos por encima de mis pechos.

—Hermosa —susurró en voz baja y bajó su cara a mi escote.

Ya no podía esperar para sentir su piel en la mía, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo tiré en mi contra. Al instante en el que su satinada piel tocó la mía, solté un vergonzoso gemido.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo cómo de celestial se sentía eso?

Sentí sus músculos bien desarrollados bajo la superficie, él rodó y se movió por encima de mí, llenándome con todos y cada uno de sus tendones. Sus labios estuvieron de vuelta en mi boca, y él estaba gimiendo por la aprobación y me aplastaba con el peso de sus caderas moliéndose contra las mías, yo no podía estar más feliz. ¡La respiración estaba seriamente sobrevalorada si esa era la alternativa!

—¿Bells?

La puerta de la cocina se cerró. Mierda. Charlie.

—¡Mierda! ¡Charlie!

Edward saltó y cogió su camisa y su suéter, poniéndoselos a la vez igual que cuando se los quitó. Yo me apresuré a abotonarme mi camisa, Edward empezó por la parte inferior y nos encontramos en el medio. Él fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación y yo contesté:

—En mi habitación, papá.

Papá apareció en la puerta y Edward parecía estar mirando mi biblioteca clásica en el otro lado de la habitación.

—Sí, claro… —Sonrió papá—. Tú —dijo, señalando a Edward—, abajo.

—Sí, señor. —Edward me dio una sonrisa secreta desde detrás de la espalda de Charlie, antes de salir de mi habitación.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo papá sacudiendo la cabeza, pero, sorprendentemente, sin acusarme. Supuse que yo podría darle lo mismo, así que simplemente le sonreí dulcemente y le deseé dulces sueños.

 **^EPOV^**

—Sí. Edward Cullen. El entrenador Drum dijo que dejaría un pase de invitado para mí y mi amiga Bella Swan.

—¿Bella Swan? —El chico detrás del escritorio miró de repente a Bella y una enorme sonrisa de reconocimiento se rompió a través de sus características.

—Hey, Seth —dijo ella ruborizada mientras Seth aparecía y le daba la vuelta al mostrador para darle a Bella un abrazo enorme.

—¡Wow! ¡Quiero decir, wow, Bella! Mamá dijo que estabas estupenda, pero... —Su frase terminó con un silbido que avergonzaría a cualquier trabajador de la construcción.

Eso era de esperar, me recordé a mí mismo. El nuevo cuerpo de Bella iba a ser la comidilla de la ciudad esas vacaciones y ella merecía toda la atención y el refuerzo positivo que iba a conseguir. Y cuando Seth finalmente liberó su agarre y ella caminó hasta ponerse a mi lado, me pareció que realmente no estaba tan celoso como orgulloso de ella.

—Edward, este es Seth Clearwater. Ya sabes, ¿el hijo de Sue? La amiga de...

—Lo pillo —le respondí, ahorrándole la explicación que estaba teniendo problemas para escupir. Extendí mi mano inmediatamente a Seth—. Encantado de conocerte, Seth.

—¿Así que sois amigos de Holden? —preguntó Seth. Dejé que Bella manejara esa pregunta. Quién era yo para ella no era precisamente algo que habíamos definido en ese punto. Las circunstancias de mi viaje a su casa no eran precisamente claras. Claro, estábamos cada vez más cerca, pero si yo hubiera tenido otra buena opción para Acción de Gracias, probablemente no estaría ahí. Al menos, no todavía.

Bella me miró un poco insegura de cómo responder.

—Sí, Edward vive al final del pasillo de mi habitación.

 _Está bien, Bella. Nosotros no tenemos que decirles a todos que anoche tuve mi cara entre tus pechos._

—Oye, tú eres ese golfista caliente, ¿no es así? El entrenador Drum no pone a cualquiera en la lista de visitantes.

—Sí, creo que soy ese —le respondí. Bella me miró con orgullo.

—Tomad, chicos —dijo Seth, yendo hasta detrás del mostrador para recuperar las toallas y las llaves del armario para nosotros—. Que tengas un buen entrenamiento, Bella. Supongo que os veré de nuevo en Acción de Gracias. Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Me alegro de verte, Seth.

—Lo mismo digo y Bella... ¡WOW! —Ella se rió mientras él sacudía la cabeza con asombro—. Encantado de conocerte, tío —me dijo mientras nos íbamos.

O) (O

—Ya sabes, puedo ver que me miras por el espejo. —Ella me pilló mirando los movimientos de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Supuse que mi camino desde los vestuarios no había sido sigiloso después de todo.

—Estoy comprobando tu forma, ya que Riley no está aquí.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí —dijo con buen humor, terminando sus dos últimas repeticiones. Ella miró mi camiseta a través del espejo y giró la cabeza alrededor—. Esa camisa te hace demasiado atractivo —dijo ella—. ¿Los disléxicos son gente caca?

 **~BPOV~**

Probablemente no sería tan divertido en cualquier color que no fuera marrón.

—¿Qué pasa, vosotros tenéis un club privado o algo así?

—Sí. Si eres realmente buena, después te enseñaré el apretón de manos secreto.

—¿Es al revés o hacia atrás o algo así?

Él se rió y contestó:

—Eso me recuerda a mi otra camiseta. Tiene un gran _I love 96_ en el frente y en la parte posterior dice _sexualmente_ _disléxico_.

—Genial. —Y ahora estaba pensando en el 69. Con Edward. En el medio del gimnasio sudoroso.

—¡Bella Swan! ¡Clearwater nos dijo que te veías _hot_! ¿Eres realmente tú? —Tommy Brennan y Jimmy Norton aparecieron delante de mí, en toda su fornida gloria. Fueron compañeros inseparables en el Instituto Patriot, ahora eran la línea defensiva del equipo de fútbol BC.

—Soy yo realmente —le dije bajando de la máquina—. Y este es Edward Cullen. Tommy y Jimmy. —Las presentaciones eran imposibles. ¿Por qué no había pensado mejor en eso? ¿Qué era exactamente Edward para mí? ¿Se vería afectado si dijera que era un amigo? ¿Me atrevía a presentarlo como mi novio? ¿Deberíamos haber tenido declaraciones importantes antes de eso?

Los hombres se dieron la mano y mis antiguos compañeros de clase me miraron de nuevo.

—Jesús, Swan. ¿Dónde está el resto?

—Oh, ella me está esperando fuera en el coche. —Quiero decir, ¿qué coño? ¿Había una respuesta para eso? Rodé los ojos hacia Edward y él se rió por mi sarcasmo.

Tommy le dio a Jimmy un empujón y le dijo:

—Eres un idiota. Lo que él ha querido decir es que te ves jodidamente fantástica, Bella. ¿Verdad, tío?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, Bella. Te ves muy bien. No puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, pareces una persona diferente.

Traducción: mi antigua yo era una persona no digna de mirar. Yo sonreí y respondí amablemente, porque en realidad, esos dos zoquetes probablemente estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían:

—Yo también me siento diferente.

—Hey —continuó Jimmy—, Gravely hace una fiesta el viernes por la noche. Tienes que venir. Oh, tú también puedes venir, Eldin.

Peter Gravely iba a hacer una fiesta. Y me había invitado. Pero Edward…

—Nos encantaría ir. Gracias —respondió Edward suavemente—. Bella, ¿sabes dónde vive ese tipo?

Bueno, claro. Él sabía que yo sabía muy bien dónde vivía, pero no sabía que yo había dado vuelta con el coche por el barrio de Peter alrededor de 3000 veces simplemente con la esperanza de obtener una visión de él desde la calle.

—Puedo encontrar su casa —le dije con picardía. Edward me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

O) (O

—Nosotros realmente no tenemos que ir a casa de Peter, Edward.

—Bella, deberías ir. Tenemos que ir. Mostrarle a ese chico lo que se pierde.

 **^EPOV^**

Éramos más fuertes de lo que Connor y Gil podían pensar, pero ese tío, Peter, era todavía una fantasía para Bella. Había sido mi experiencia que si una fan te perseguía sin control, tenía que ser tratada con el perfecto antídoto de la realidad. Si el real Peter Gravely iba a ser una amenaza, prefería averiguarlo más temprano que tarde. Y si no lo era, bueno, íbamos a restregarle por su rostro a la nueva Bella.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer?

O) (O

Charlie dijo que Sue le había echado de su casa por la noche para poder tener toda la comida preparada para el día siguiente por la noche. Pasamos una noche tranquila con el jefe, jugamos al _Scrabble_ y vimos la televisión.

—Así que… Bella me ha dicho que es una especie de fanático del golf, ¿no? —Me atreví a encontrar un terreno común.

—Lo soy. He oído que has tenido una buena temporada, deportista.

Me estremecí ante el apodo, pero le seguí la corriente.

—Sí, tuve un gran entrenador —le dije, guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

—¿Cómo? —Charlie se rió—. ¿Bella te ayudó con tus movimientos?

—¡Hey! —protestó ella por las dudas de su padre—. Soy buena golpeando.

—¿Es eso cierto? —cuestionó, mirando entre los dos con suspicacia. Se preguntó, sin duda, qué más había estado enseñando a su hija.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, tuve que enseñar a Bella a lanzar. Pero ella tiene una gran coordinación ojo-mano, y no tiene miedo de trabajar duro para obtener lo que quiere —presumí ante su padre.

—No estoy sorprendido. Esas son las mismas cualidades que hacen de Bella una consumada pianista y una gran estudiante —contestó su padre.

—¡Bueno, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que soy genial! —bromeó Bella—. ¿Ahora podríamos cambiar de tema? ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

Lancé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le di un besito cariñoso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—¡Gawwwd!

 **~BPOV~**

Fue papá quien finalmente me desenterró, dirigiendo la conversación a otro tema.

—Así que, Edward, ¿qué piensas de Tiger?

Esa era una trampa. Pero no estaba preocupada.

—Soy un fan de su juego de golf, sin duda. Quiero decir, ¿quién no estaría impresionado?

Papá estaba sentado erguido, listo para atacar. Pero entonces Edward le sorprendió.

—Sin embargo, ciertamente no es mi héroe. Y me molesta lo que ha hecho en el juego y a los niños que pensaban que era un buen tipo.

El globo en el pecho de papá se desinfló y al principio pareció un poco decepcionado de que Edward no se encendiera ni debatiera. Pero entonces, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y le dijo a Edward:

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, hijo.

—Por no hablar de su esposa y sus hijos. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podrías faltarle el respeto a tu familia de esa manera? —Papá asintió y le animó—. El matrimonio es una unión sagrada. Algo para toda la vida. Quiero decir, _hasta que la muerte nos separe_. ¿Sabe?

Una triste mirada cruzó la cara de papá y Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. En primer lugar, miró a papá y luego me miró a mí para ver lo grave que había sido el daño. No sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

La cabeza de papá se dirigió hacia Edward y dijo:

—Mira, Edward, estás muy bien. Me gusta que un hombre diga lo que piensa. Una persona que sabe cuál es su posición.

Edward me miró impotente y yo le di una sonrisa alentadora. Sin embargo, él todavía se veía triste.

—Además, Edward, lo que has dicho es absolutamente cierto. En casa debes tener un buen ejemplo de un matrimonio si esa es tu visión del mundo.

—De hecho, lo tengo —respondió, viéndose un poco aliviado.

—Los padres de Edward son geniales, papá. Esme y Carlisle son tan agradables.

—¿Llamas a sus padres por el nombre de pila?

—Sí. Han ido a Holden un par de veces y he llegado a conocerlos un poco —le dije, no revelando la intensa conversación que Esme y yo tuvimos.

—Bueno, eso está bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Escuchad, chicos... —empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Papá?

—Recuerdo lo que es ser joven. No quiero que os sintáis como si tuvierais que ir a escondidas, a mis espaldas. —Su cara estaba de color rojo, pero él lo dijo con valentía—. Si queréis tener un poco de intimidad en tu habitación, supongo que está bien.

Edward estaba mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír y yo estaba simplemente asombrada.

—Tenéis veinte minutos. Puerta entreabierta.

—Ew, papá. ¿Realmente necesitamos preocuparnos de que estés mirando? —Él negó con la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Bien, cierra la puerta.

Yo sonreí un poco por la victoria.

—Pero… —interrumpió mi celebración— dos pies en el suelo en todo momento.

—Por lo tanto, ¿uno de los míos y uno de los suyos?

—Vamos, Bella. Me estás matando aquí.

Crucé la habitación y le di un gran abrazo a mi comprensivo padre.

—Gracias, papá.

Se levantó de su silla y lo mismo ocurrió con Edward. Papá se fue y negó con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, hijo. —Lo que no dijo, pero pensaba fue: _Por favor, ten mucho cuidado con mi hija_.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Lo que no dijo, pero pensó fue: _T_ _e prometo que lo haré._

 **^EPOV^**

—Bella, ya has escuchado al hombre. Él prácticamente me ha invitado a que te profane.

—¿Puedes lograrlo en veinte minutos? Porque creo que lo he visto con su cronómetro.

—Puedo si dejas de hablar y te quitas la camiseta.

—¡Después de ti! —dijo ella.

Mi camisa estuvo fuera tres segundos más tarde.

—Yo me he quitado la mía. Ahora quítate la tuya.

Sin el valor líquido era tímida otra vez y eso era decididamente poco romántico.

—Lo siento. Ven aquí —la invité a venir a mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Luego nos besamos, nos apretamos y caímos sobre la cama, y cuando ella se quitó la camiseta para mí, fue porque ella realmente quiso. No porque yo la estuviera presionando como un chico caliente que estaba detrás de los premios de la caja de Cracker Jack.

Bella era el premio en mi caja de Cracker Jack.

O) (O

—Así que, Edward, ¿ya sabes en qué te vas a especializar? —me preguntó Sue mientras preparaba tres tipos diferentes de pastel.

—En Gestión y tengo la intención de entrar en el programa de Gestión de la PGA.

—Por lo tanto, ¿estás buscando convertirte en un golfista profesional? —me preguntó Seth.

—¿Vas a ser como los chicos de la televisión? —me preguntó Leah, la hermana de Seth, con estrellas en los ojos.

—No —contesté—. Estoy buscando convertirme en un profesional de golf. Quiero enseñar.

—¿Renunciar a la gira? —preguntó Charlie.

—Si yo fuera tan bueno, ya lo sabría ahora —le respondí con sinceridad—. No quiero pasar mi vida persiguiendo algo que no va a pasar, cuando siento que hay algo más a mi alcance con lo que ya estoy bien.

—Suena como si conocieras tus fortalezas y debilidades —comentó Sue.

—Íntimamente —le reconocí.

—¿Y tú, Seth? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿Ya has decidido qué vas a hacer?

—Creo que me gusta el entrenamiento deportivo. ¿Tal vez la terapia física? Realmente no lo sé todavía. Ya sabes todo el tiempo que pasé con los equipos de fútbol y baloncesto en la escuela secundaria. Me gustó mucho eso.

—Eso es genial. Edward y yo tenemos un entrenador.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó Charlie con alarma.

—No, papá. Por separado. Pero nos ayuda a ambos. Y él es un gran tipo.

—Bueno, quien está trabajando contigo sin duda está haciendo un gran trabajo —dijo Seth admirando a Bella.

Ella se sonrojó y dijo:

—Yo te ayudo con los platos, Sue. —Esa fue mi señal.

—Voy a llamar a mis padres y a desearles un Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias.

 **~BPOV~**

Sue enjuagó el último plato y puso el trapo estirado entre mis manos.

—Bella, espero que no pienses que estoy siendo demasiado entrometida.

—Pero... —le conduje con una voz cantarina.

—¿Estáis tú y Edward usando protección?

El plato de aluminio cayó al suelo, capturando mi dedo del pie en el proceso. Agradecí a mis estrellas de la suerte que no era la cazuela Pyrex que había secado un momento antes.

—Lo siento —murmuré recogiéndolo y limpiándolo con el trapo.

Sue me esperó pacientemente para volver al tema.

—No necesitamos protección —le susurré rápidamente a través de los dientes apretados, con la esperanza de que dejara pasar el tema.

Ella me miró con escepticismo, pero yo me desvié.

—¿Acaso papá te metió en esto?

—No —dijo inmediatamente. Pero segundos después, ella cambió su melodía—. Bueno, algo así. Me dijo que iba a tener una charla de corazón a corazón con Edward y yo me ofrecí a hacerlo de esta manera en su lugar.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

—Tu padre te quiere mucho. Él simplemente no está preparado para esta nueva etapa.

—Me doy cuenta de que hasta ahora he hecho que fuera muy fácil para él. Quiero decir, yo no he tenido una cita en 18 años, así que ni siquiera tuvo que hablar del toque de queda, por no hablar de las pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Bueno, eso parece ser un problema ahora. Quiero decir, por la forma en la que os miráis el uno al otro.

—Sue, nosotros no... lo juro. —Giré el plato una y otra vez en mis manos, mirando cualquier cosa menos a ella.

Ella apartó suavemente el plato y la toalla de mis manos, y luego las tomó entre las suyas.

—Escucha, cariño, sabes que te quiero como a una hija. Y tengo que creer que si tu madre estuviera aquí, ella querría que supieras que el sexo en una relación comprometida de amor es una experiencia hermosa. Y no debes privarte. Pero deberías protegerte a ti misma.

—¿Y esto es lo que papá iba a decirle a Edward? —Ella resopló.

—Sí. Justo antes de que se comprometiera a cortarle las pelotas si alguna vez te hacía daño.

—Uhhh. Creo que podemos saltarnos esa parte. Gracias, Sue.

—Cuando quieras, cariño. Ciertamente hay diferentes opciones, pero si quieres podemos ver a un médico mientras estás en casa para Navidad. Puedo hacer que eso suceda.

—Tal vez —le respondí, cayendo en sus brazos—. Vamos a ver.

—Oh, cariño. Creo que tienes uno bueno allí. Un buen tipo.

—Yo también lo creo, Sue.

 **^EPOV^**

Sue y Bella salieron de la cocina con los brazos una alrededor de la otra. No pude leer la expresión de Bella, por una vez.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —me preguntó.

—En realidad, están muy solos. Esto es muy duro para ellos —reflexioné—. Es su primer año con un nido vacío.

—Bueno, ellos se tienen el uno al otro —respondió Bella mientras Charlie y Sue se sentaban juntos en el sofá de dos plazas.

—¿Os importa si Edward y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta? —les preguntó.

—Claro, chicos —respondió Sue con un guiño y Charlie accedió justo después.

O) (O

No estábamos en el coche ni dos minutos cuando dejé escapar:

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sido eso de la cocina?

Ella no apartó la vista de la carretera, pero su mandíbula cayó y se trató de cubrir rápidamente.

—Oh, Sue y yo estábamos teniendo una charla de corazón a corazón.

Me moví en mi asiento para estar frente a Bella y le pregunté:

—¿Estabais hablando de mí, no es así?

Ella se vio molesta:

—Bueno, por supuesto que estábamos hablando de ti, Edward. ¿Por qué crees que las mujeres nunca dejan que los hombres ayuden en la cocina? ¡Así podemos hablar de ti todo el tiempo!

—Eso no funciona —le informé—. Si quieres decir que era algo privado, sólo tenías que decir que era privado.

—Era privado.

Giré la cara a la ventana para que no pudiera verme sonreír. Estaban totalmente hablando de mí.

O) (O

—Te ves muy bien. ¡Detén el cambio! Por Dios, de todos modos, ¿cuántos suéteres has metido en la maleta?

—Un montón. Quiero decir, no tengo nada aquí que me quede bien.

—Bueno, no vas a conseguir nada mejor que esa ropa que tienes en estos momentos. Te ves como sexo sobre ruedas.

Ella se rió de mi expresión.

—¿De verdad, Edward?

—Creo que he canalizado a mi madre, por alguna extraña razón. —Y en realidad sabía por qué. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de hombre ayudaba a su novia a vestirse para impresionar a algún otro tipo? Un estúpido. Así que tal vez había salido del cuerpo de Edward, ese tipo que parecía que era el novio de Bella o por lo menos lo sintió así de nuevo la noche anterior cuando tuvieron sus veinte minutos juntos, para convertirme en su mejor amiga y su figura materna.

Me empujó la voz que me hablaba.

—No te ves como tu madre —dijo ella.

—Vámonos ya —declaré, impaciente por comenzar esa odisea para poder dejarlo atrás.

 **~BPOV~**

La mano de Edward se alejó cuando la puerta se abrió para nosotros.

—¡Bella! —Tommy me dio un abrazo sudoroso y yo intenté escapar del chapoteo de cerveza que desbordaba su vaso mientras se movía. Aunque todavía me abrazaba, le ofreció su mano a Edward—. Eldin. Hola, pasa, hombre.

Cuando finalmente me dejó fuera de su alcance, pude comprobar la expresión de Edward, pero todo lo que vi fue diversión.

—Vamos hacia el barril, amigos. —Tommy nos llevó galantemente.

La habitación estaba llena de gente que reconocí de la escuela, pero con los que nunca socialicé, con los que movían los hilos, los deportistas y las animadoras, los que tenían toda la diversión. La música era ruidosa y el aire estaba cargado con el olor de la cerveza. Tuve un _flashback_ incómodo de mi primera fiesta universitaria en Holden, pero lo empujé fuera de mi mente y fui hacia el grupo congregado alrededor del barril. Jimmy parecía estar a cargo de él y, cuando nos acercamos, su cara se iluminó

—Hola Swan. ¿Puedo ponerte una? —Él pareció encontrar eso increíblemente divertido y tal vez con unas pocas de cervezas en mi sistema, yo estaría de acuerdo.

Sonreí con valentía y dije:

—Claro. Que sean dos, por favor.

Edward se puso de pie cerca pero no estaba vigilándome, sólo estaba dejando que yo lo resolviera todo por mí misma. Mientras tanto, las perras flacas de mi pasado estaban mirando a Edward, descubriendo a la nueva carne en la habitación con la inteligencia olfativa de un sabueso. Sabía que las rubias no le iban a él, pero estuve bastante sorprendida cuando la selección de las morenas tampoco le llamó la atención. Ni una sola elevación de la ceja. Él también estaba aparentemente ajeno a su atención. Wow.

Le di la cerveza, disfrutamos de un poco de ruido metálico y compartimos una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a pensar en lo agradable que sería salir de aquí y empezar nuestros veinte minutos, ya que cada noche parecían acercarnos más y hacernos sentir más cómodos.

Y entonces lo sentí. Peter _hubiera muerto por ti_ Gravely. Él no era sólo fácil de detectar porque era quince centímetros más alto que todos los demás ahí. Era la estación de radio que yo seguí durante dos años seguidos y sabría cómo encontrar esa señal en una tormenta de nieve. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón con Jeannine De Marco y se estaban haciendo ojitos el uno al otro. No estaba segura de si alguno de los dos sabía que había una fiesta alrededor de ellos.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Tommy le habló al oído a Peter y me señaló. La cabeza de Peter se movió y yo miré a otro lado lo más rápido que pude, pero estaba bastante segura de que me había pillado.

—¿Es él? —me preguntó Edward en tono divertido. Vale, había sido doblemente pillada.

—Mmmhmm. —No parecía justo mentirle cuando estaba siendo un buen ejemplo con el tema. Necesité toda mi energía para mantener los ojos lejos de Peter. Pero no importó, porque él se dirigía directamente hacia mí, Jeannine iba detrás de él.

Edward se inclinó y dijo:

—Él es guapo, Bella. Tienes buen gusto.

Rodé los ojos y traté de evitar que mi cuerpo se moviera y mi estúpido rubor apareciera.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Me giré hacia su cuerpo acercándose y asentí.

—Hola, Peter. Espero que esté bien que hayamos venido. —No era como que si antes fuera invitada a una de sus famosas fiestas.

—Estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Brennan me dijo que él y Norton se encontraron contigo en el gimnasio el otro día. Vaya, te ves muy bien. Jeannine, ¿no se ven muy bien Bella?

Jeannine apartó su atención de la cara de Peter el tiempo suficiente para darme una mirada.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella —dijo inexpresiva. Sus ojos fueron después a Edward y ella pareció encontrarlo un poco más interesante a la vista que yo. No podía culparla—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Edward Cullen. Soy amigo de Bella, de Holden. —Claramente, él estaba dejando que yo hiciera las descripciones esa noche.

—Bienvenido, Edward. Soy Jeannine. —Edward sonrió de una manera amigable, pero sin provocarla. Peter le ofreció su mano.

—Edward —dijo él con sencillez.

A Peter pareció no importarle que su novia estuviera adulando a Edward. Estaba atascado en mí.

—Siento seguir mirándote. Es que... es que tienes la misma cara, pero el resto de ti es tan diferente.

—Sigo siendo yo —le dije con timidez, su atención se empezó a sentir como el sol opresivo del mediodía en Barbados. Estaba a punto de convertirme en cenizas.

—Más bien estás nueva y mejorada —aseguró él con admiración, con aire ausente aflojó su control sobre Jeannine y dejó que se deslizara hacia Edward—. Así que, ¿cómo has hecho esto? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—Resulta que la dieta y el ejercicio realmente hacen un buen trabajo —lo dije con humor, con la esperanza de que olvidara su segunda pregunta. Pero él estaba esperando mi respuesta completa—. Alguien hizo bastante daño y eso finalmente me motivó.

Peter miró a Edward y yo me puse rápidamente recta.

—Oh Dios, no. Edward no.

—Eso está bien. Yo no quiero tener que patearle el culo. Él se ve muy sólido.

Jeannine parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Así que, dime, ¿cómo está BC?

—Está muy bien. Bueno, ya sabes, la temporada de baloncesto no ha empezado todavía, pero el equipo ha estado practicando, los chicos son geniales. Incluso me gustan mis clases, lo cual es una total sorpresa para mí. Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe?

—¿Y tú y Jeannine estáis...?

Peter llevó sus ojos a su novia, quien estaba trabajando con Edward como una profesional. Edward estaba estoico. No era más que otra chica fan enamorada de él y eso era lo que a él no le interesaba. Sólo estaba ocupándose de ella para que yo pudiera seguir adelante con Peter. Ese chico era tan malditamente complaciente.

—Juntos. Supongo. Por ahora. Mierda, eso no ha salido muy bien, ¿verdad?

Tuve que reírme de su metedura de pata.

—No lo sé. Depende de lo que quieras decir.

—Creo que lo que quería decir es que ella va a la universidad en la BU y yo estoy en otro camino más familiar y cómodo. Jeannine es una gran chica.

Por primera vez en la historia, lo sentí por Peter. Porque si bien había tenido fans y novias reales, obviamente nunca tuvo lo que teníamos Edward y yo, o él nunca se había conformado con mucho menos. Y ese fue exactamente el momento en el que me golpeó. No necesitaba hacer eso.

Le di una buena mirada a Edward. Incluso sin saber nada de ese chico, estaría inmediatamente atraída por él, como me pasó la primera vez que le conocí en clase. Pero Edward Cullen era mucho más que un cuerpo caliente. Corrijo, un cuerpo increíblemente caliente.

—Peter, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo colada que estuve de ti durante toda la secundaria? —le admití, liberándome por completo de la idea de que ya no necesitaba mantener a mi orgullo y mis secretos. O mi enamoramiento.

—¿Sí? —dijo sonriendo ahora.

—Sí. Y no sólo por el hecho de que eras increíble en la cancha. Sino porque siempre me pareciste un tipo muy agradable. Y ahora, puedo ver que probablemente lo eres.

—Bueno, gracias, Bella Swan. Ojalá te hubiera conocido mejor en la escuela secundaria.

—Sí, yo también. —Observé con tristeza—. Pero supongo que entonces no estaba lista para ser vista.

—Hmm. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que he llegado demasiado tarde?

No pude evitarlo. Miré a Edward de nuevo y él me devolvió la mirada, y entonces estuve perdida.

—Peter, ha sido genial hablar contigo después de todo este tiempo. Realmente espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir lo mismo que él me hace sentir.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Y buena suerte.

 **^EPOV^**

Jeannine parecía inofensiva, nada que yo no pudiera soportar mientras Bella cerraba el acuerdo con Peter. Tenía que admitir que me sorprendí a mí mismo estando ahí. Era un bastardo celoso y conocía esa parte mí mismo. Mirar a Bella en la biblioteca con Connor puso mis pelos de punta como nunca antes me había pasado y la idea de la camiseta de Gil Brophy envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo me dio ganas de golpearlo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba de pie, con su obsesión admitida, y viendo que él no era una amenaza para nosotros. La primera respuesta de ella fue la atracción física. Demonios, el chico era guapo. Incluso pude apreciar eso de él, siendo totalmente hetero, claro estaba. Pero ella no estaba mareado o tonta o coqueta, ni un poco como Jeannine estaba conmigo. Yo sabía que Bella no era así, ella simplemente no necesitaba eso.

Ambos me miraron, al mismo tiempo, Peter y Bella, y lo vi en sus ojos. El santuario Gravely sería desmantelado esa noche. Aliviado de que ya no tuviera que quedar atrás, me deslicé a su lado y envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus caderas, enganchando el pulgar a través de su cinturón.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí de una manera que sólo podía ser descrita como íntima y me preguntó:

—¿Listo para irnos, Edward?

—A donde quieras ir. Tú conduces este autobús, cariño.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, diciendo todo lo que no dijo en voz alta.

No pude decir que me fijé en alguna persona en el camino a la puerta, estaba enfocado en volver a la casa de Bella. Nuestros pasos cogieron ritmo cuando llegamos a la acera y el aire fresco de la noche despertó todos mis sentidos. El olor del humo de las chimeneas se extendía desde un extremo de la calle al otro y, de repente, no quise nada más que estar delante de una acogedora chimenea con Bella.

Todavía no podía hacerme a la idea de que ella me llevaba por todo Boston con su camioneta. Llegué a su manija de la puerta y ella se dio vuelta, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Cogió el cuello de mi abrigo para darme un largo beso y el elemento sorpresa me desequilibró. Puse las dos palmas de las manos contra la cabina de la camioneta a cada lado de su cabeza.

No estaba seguro de si Peter o yo avivamos el fuego, pero era más que un placer calentarme en sus llamas. Bella se puso un poco más agresiva con su beso, mordiendo mis labios con sus dientes. Pasó su pie por detrás de mis rodillas y me tiró contra ella. El animal en mí respondió inmediatamente con un gruñido y un toque de mis caderas haciéndole saber exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo. Ella respondió con un fuerte gemido que amenazó con romper mi resolución. Deslicé mi mano derecha hasta su cabeza y cogí un puñado de pelo. Ella estaba volviéndome loco con sus sonidos, sus toques y sus besos.

Y luego, esa pequeña voz interior le envió un mensaje a mis pantalones. _Retrocede, imbécil._

—Mmmm… —gemí en los labios de Bella, mientras le decía a mi pequeña voz que cerrara la jodida boca.

Sus manos estaban tirando violentamente de mi pelo y yo estaba moliendo a mi chica contra la puerta de la camioneta. Jesús, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Finalmente, consiguiendo el control sobre mí mismo, empujé mis caderas hacia atrás y fuera de ella, pensando que si no cumplía con eso, otras partes de mi cuerpo seguirían. Nuestros labios fueron los más difíciles de separar, después de haberse convertido en muy buenos amigos durante las últimas dos semanas. Sin embargo, yo me separé con éxito y me aparté. Los ojos de Bella eran salvajes y estaban fuera de control.

—Yo creo que hace un momento podría haberle hecho un agujero a tu camioneta —le confesé.

La risa de Bella levantó mi estado de ánimo de inmediato y ella se dobló de risa en poco tiempo.

—¡Dios, Edward, me has convertido en una zorra!

—Oh, ¿esto es mi culpa? —dije, totalmente divertido por su acusación—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con un tal Peter Gravely?

—¿Peter quién? —Ella sonrió—. Entra en la camioneta, Edward.

—No estoy seguro de que me sienta a salvo —bromeé, metiéndola dentro del asiento del conductor y dirigiéndome a su lado.

—Vas a estar bien. Sólo ponte tu cinturón de seguridad —me aconsejó, observando mi regazo con curiosidad. _Interesante_. Si pudiera verla mejor en la oscura cabina, sabría con seguridad que se estaba sonrojando en ese preciso instante, su comportamiento indicaba que lo estaba.

Salió con cuidado por la calle, mirando el camino admirablemente, pero parecía como si ella tuviera una pregunta candente.

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?

—Me estaba preguntando...

—¿Sí? —Me giré en mi asiento, tirando hacia arriba de la rodilla izquierda y girándome tanto como mi cinturón me lo permitió.

Sus ojos permanecían inmóviles y hacia adelante en el camino, pero su mano hizo un gesto breve hacia mi regazo.

—¿Te duele?

Bien, la pregunta del pene. Tenía todo el sentido que me estuviera preguntando. Ella no tenía otro amigo cercano que fuera chico o un hermano.

—¿Quieres decir cuando se me pone dura? —Iba a asegurarme de que estábamos teniendo la misma conversación. Todavía me evitaba.

—Sí.

—No, Bella. Es su tipo de vida, en realidad.

Ella me miró a escondidas rápidamente, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y teniendo en cuenta mi respuesta. Volviendo su atención de nuevo a la calle, me preguntó con valentía:

—¿Por lo tanto, no te duele nada cuando nosotros... ya sabes... no terminamos?

—No. No me duele.

—Así que... ¿desaparece por sí misma?

—A veces. Si la dejo sola y la alejo de los estímulos. Como tú.

Ella me lanzó una sonrisa.

—¿Y si no lo haces?

Me encogí de hombros, a pesar de que ella no podía verme.

—Me encargo de eso. —Se vio un poco alarmada.

—¿Cuando estamos juntos?

—No, cariño, lo sabrías si estuvieras en los alrededores.

—Oh.

 **~BPOV~**

 _Por favor, no me preguntes. Por favor, no me preguntes._

—Por lo tanto… —me preguntó—. ¿Tú nunca has...?

Estuve agradecida de tener una excusa para evitar sus ojos.

—No. —Yo sabía lo que él me preguntaba.

Él se enderezó en su asiento y giró la cabeza por la ventanilla. Nos detuvimos en mi casa y yo apagué el auto.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté. ¿Era un monstruo? Miré de reojo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edward y vi las arrugas de su sonrisa en el fondo de sus mejillas.

Por fin giró la cabeza hacia mí y vi la sonrisa que había estado escondiendo.

—Es que nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos, Bella.

O) (O

Había muchas opciones para nuestra cita, pero escogí el romance de North End, en el barrio Little Italy de Boston. Papá nos dejó en la estación T de Riverside, así no tendríamos que lidiar con el aparcamiento y, a través de la ventana, me entregó el dinero para volver a casa en taxi.

—Disfrutad de vuestro día, niños. Bella, no te olvides de llevar a Edward a la pastelería de Mike después de la cena. Y tráeme de vuelta un par de _cannolis_ *, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, papá. Diviértete con Sue esta noche. —Le di un guiño. Sabía que él había cedido un poco con nosotros y los hijos de Sue durante ese fin de semana.

Yo estaba usando uno de mis nuevos vestidos favoritos, uno ceñido que me abrazaba en todos los lugares correctos. Edward llevaba una chaqueta de lana azul marino con un suéter gris jaspeado de cuello delgado y pantalones grises oscuros. En resumen, Edward con esa ropa parecía más caliente que nunca. Los dos estábamos con abrigos largos para poder disfrutar de un paseo por el barrio sin congelarnos.

 _Riverside_ estaba al final de la línea verde, por lo que esperamos mientras el tren se deslizaba dentro de la estación y hacía su larga barrida por el patio para dar la vuelta. Las puertas se abrieron y nosotros fuimos los primeros en entrar. Aún así me agarré a la barra resistente de aluminio para no caerme. Rose estaría orgullosa. Edward estaba detrás de mí, envolviendo su torso y sus brazos a mí alrededor y cogiendo la barra frente a mí.

El tren se tambaleó hacia adelante y estuve agradecida por mi férreo control sobre la barra frente a mí. Edward se zarandeó alegremente detrás de mí, moviéndose junto con el tren.

De repente aprecié la expresión _llegar allí es mitad de la diversión_ , porque esa cita tenía que ver con el viaje. El viaje en el tren subterráneo bien iluminado, siendo a la vez protegida y molestada por mis... demonios, me dije a mí misma, mi novio.

Nuestra discusión de la noche anterior vino a mi mente, ¿o debería decir que asomó su fea cabeza? Parecía que había un poste delante y otro detrás de mí. No había competencia, me incliné hacia atrás y disfruté del paseo.

 **^EPOV^**

Una excelente idea ir en el metro hasta el sitio donde cenaríamos. Cerré los ojos y enterré mi nariz en el cuello de Bella. A pesar de que quería pasar mis manos a través del abrigo y del vestido de Bella, me porté bien y me mantuve firmemente agarrado a la barra frente a ella. Bueno, me comporté bien. Dejé que la fricción de la parte trasera dispuesta de Bella y los rieles desiguales hicieran su magia. Cuando llegamos a la parada de la estación del Norte, mi propia brújula personal estaba apuntando al Norte magnético.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia atrás a la mía y dijo:

—Nos bajamos aquí.

Casi me reí de mí mismo. Deslicé mi mano dentro de mi abrigo y me realineé a mí mismo para poder salir del tren. Tomando su mano, dejé que ella nos llevara entre las coloridas calles del distrito Italiano de Prince Street, Hanover Street, Salem Street. Los sonidos familiares de restaurantes y tiendas se mezclaban con palabras italianas gritadas desde las residencias anteriores. Había una vibrante vida en el barrio. Eso no era una atracción turística, era la vida real.

—Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí y simplemente sumergirme en la cultura.

—Es una gran elección, Bella. Así que, ¿dónde quieres comer?

—No tengo ni idea. Siempre acabamos yendo hacia abajo y caminando alrededor, y por lo general uno de los propietarios nos arrastra dentro. Por supuesto, todos ellos aman al Jefe. La mitad de estos lugares ni siquiera tienen un menú. ¡Tú te sientas y ellos empiezan a hacerte llegar la comida! Nunca he tenido una mala comida.

—Vamos, entonces. He visto un lugar en ese callejón que parecía romántico.

La llevé a un lugar llamado Luciano y eché un vistazo a la carta publicada en la ventana. Tardé dos segundos en ver que iba a encontrar lo que me gustaba en el interior.

—¿Bueno?

—Perfecto.

O) (O

Nosotros estábamos bien vestidos y ellos eran italianos, así que no nos dieron problemas cuando pedí una botella de Chianti. Bella parecía un poco tímida para pedir la comida y me di cuenta que no habíamos comido en un restaurante juntos antes. A menos que contáramos a la Máquina Verde, cosa que sin duda yo no hacía.

—Bella, deberías pedir lo que quieras. Estoy lleno de dinero, en caso de que no lo sepas.

—Oh, lo estás, ¿eh? —Ella sonrió.

Su sonrisa era como un detector de mentiras para mí.

—Bueno, mis padres están llenos de dinero. Pero yo tengo un subsidio muy amable.

—¿Y están bien con que te gastes dinero en las citas?

—Mientras seas tú, sí —le dije, recordando lo mucho que mis padres la adoraban.

Ella bajó la vista, pero todavía pude ver el brillo de su rubor a la luz de las velas. Pasé a través de la mesa y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Gracias por invitarme a venir a casa contigo, Bella.

Ella levantó la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. Es tan bueno tenerte en esta parte de mi vida. Te hace parecer... real.

Separé sus dedos con los míos y tomé posesión de todos y cada uno.

—Entonces, ¿qué era yo en la universidad? ¿Un tamaño real de una muñeca hinchable?

Ella arqueó sus cejas y yo en esos momentos pensé en todo tipo de imágenes sexuales. El camarero llegó y Bella pidió.

—Voy a pedirme ensalada de rúcula y salmón a la parrilla por favor.

—¿Qué, no hay pasta? —protesté.

—Creo que he engordado dos kilos en este viaje, Edward —dijo algo abatida.

—Está bien, está bien. Puedes compartir mi plato. Voy a empezar con la ensalada Caprese, luego con el Penne a la Vodka y la ternera Milanese como mi plato principal.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió el camarero, calculando ya la propina.

Bella se rió cuando acabé mi pedido. Tan pronto como el camarero se fue, ella se inclinó y dijo:

—Riley te va a patear totalmente el culo cuando regresemos.

—Sí, he estado pensando en eso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, la temporada de golf ha terminado ahora y ya no tengo que trabajar con el equipo.

Una mirada de decepción cruzó como una sombra sobre su rostro.

—Espera, ¿no te va a entrenar más? ¿Qué pasa con los ocho abdominales? —Prácticamente escupí el vino a través de la habitación hasta ella.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Los ocho abdominales no se van a ninguna parte. Es sólo que pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer un entrenamiento juntos de ahora en adelante.

Ella parecía totalmente confundida. Tal vez era el vino, así que lo descompuse para ella.

—Tú. Yo. Bolas grandes de goma. Riley. ¡Tus cuatro más mis ocho hacen un paquete de doce abdominales! —Se vio un poco aterrorizada por ese concepto—. ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Quieres estar a solas con Riley?

—Bueno, no, pero podría ser... ¿un poco raro?

—Oh, lo entiendo. —Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara sin mi permiso—. Te preocupa que las cosas se vayan a poner muy calientes e incómodas en la habitación, ¿no es así?

—¿Sinceramente, Edward? Sí. —Tenía la cara roja como un tomate, a eso se le añadía el calor y el vino. Y los pensamientos sucios corrieron por su cabeza.

O) (O

Después de cenar, fuimos a la pastelería de Mike, una institución de Boston, aprendí. La línea de serpientes estaba enfrente de la caja de la panadería y alrededor de las mesas de café. Lo primero en lo que me fijé cuando entramos por la puerta fue en las cuerdas de color azul y blanco a rayas que colgaban del techo a aproximadamente cuatro metros de altura por encima de la cabeza de los empleados.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, frotando las manos de Bella entre las mías para calentarlas.

—Oh, mira. —En poco tiempo, uno de los empleados se estiró y cogió unas cuerdas y las puso en una línea horizontal a través de su espacio de trabajo. Encima de eso ella colocó la caja blanca con el logo azul de Mike. Hábilmente, maniobró con la caja y las cuerdas hasta que el paquete estuvo bien atado. Con un recorte de la tijera a su lado, su preparación estuvo completa. Bella estaba mirándome mientras yo observaba la escena y, de alguna manera, se sintió inspirada para besarme.

 **~BPOV~**

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de las cuerdas colgando de las vigas de Mike. De repente, con Edward, todos los detalles de mis viejos entornos se sentían más vivos, importantes y maravillosos. Había estado un poco perezosa al no querer mostrarle mi ciudad natal, el frío y las obligaciones familiares eran mis excusas más convenientes. Pero al ver la expresión infantil en su rostro cuando vio esa escena por primera vez, quise mostrarle todo.

Estuve abrumada por el impulso de darle un beso, a pesar de que nunca antes me había gustado ver a parejas haciendo precisamente eso (Ichhh, ¿no podían esperar hasta llegar a casa?). Me encantaría que me envolviera en el interior de su abrigo, pero me conformé con un beso casto y ligero en sus labios.

Pronto fue nuestro turno y seleccionamos nuestros rellenos para el _cannoli_. Edward supervisó con alegría mientras ellos lo rellenaban de ricotta y chocolate. Yo me negué, pero para Charlie le pedí dos. Nuestro dependiente realizó el enrollado y atado, y Edward no contuvo su sonrisa con el recorte final de las tijeras. Insistí en pagar y cogimos un taxi afuera.

Edward soltó mi mano sólo el tiempo suficiente para situarnos en el taxi y luego la cogió de nuevo en el asiento entre nosotros. Tenía la otra mano sobre la caja para salvaguardar el postre.

—Te traeré a la ciudad mañana antes de tener que irnos. ¿Alguna vez has viajado en los barcos Swan?

—¿Qué? ¿Han llamado a unos barcos como tú? —preguntó él, orgulloso de su pequeño juego de palabras.

—Oh, hay uno que nunca he oído antes —le respondí, rodando los ojos.

—No, estuvimos alrededor de la universidad BC cuando llegué con el equipo —respondió él a mi pregunta y su rostro adquirió una mirada de preocupación. Sí, me acordaba de Britney de Boston. Pero esa era mi ciudad y Edward era mi chico.

—Bueno, entonces tengo mucho que mostrarte —dije con una simple sonrisa.

Él sonrió con alivio y dijo:

—Yo también tengo mucho que mostrarte. —Él movió sus cejas sugestivamente y recompensó sus bromas con otro beso.

Cuando nos separamos, vi cómo el conductor nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Inclinándome a susurrar al oído de Edward, le dije:

—Creo que estamos siendo observados.

Edward llamó la atención del conductor y le dio un guiño amistoso. Cansado, él sacudió la cabeza y se centró en Mass Pike.

O) (O

—¿Cómo ha ido la cena, chicos? —preguntó Sue mientras las manos de papá abrían la cinta con avidez.

—Deliciosa —respondió Edward—, pero no puedo esperar a probar este _cannoli_.

Los tres se reunieron en torno a la caja en la mesa de la cocina y una vez que estuvo abierta, cada uno tomó un pastel. Papá y Sue dieron sus primeros bocados y, como era previsible, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza y un gemido fuerte se produjo. Edward se rió y dijo:

—¿Necesitáis estar solos?

Papá le dio una mala mirada, pero la risa gutural de Sue disolvió la molestia de Charlie y rápidamente dio una ruidosa carcajada.

Edward cogió su _cannoli_ y me dijo:

—Tú primero, Bella. —Negué con la cabeza y él dijo—: ¿Qué tal si lo probamos a la vez?

Rodé los ojos, pero abrí la boca una vez que él se posicionó en el otro lado. Habían pasado probablemente seis meses desde que había tenido ese singular placer y no pude dejar de responder de la misma manera que todos los demás. Edward se rió alrededor de su bocado, limpiándose los labios para capturar todo el relleno. Una lenta sonrisa se arrastró por su rostro.

—Mmmm. Esto. Es. Realmente... Bueno —murmuró con aprecio—. Ahora entiendo la cola en la puerta.

Ser testigo de la alegría desenfrenada de Edward con su _cannoli_ me puso muy feliz por dentro. Tomó varios trocitos más y finalmente le dio otro bocado.

—Come, Bella.

—Mmm mmm —le dije con la boca cerrada en una línea firme.

—Está bien. —Empujó la comida en su boca y masticó. Segundos después, me besó, transfiriendo el relleno a mi lengua.

—¡Mmmm! —protesté. Pero entonces, envolvió su lengua alrededor de la mía, y… ¿por qué estaba yo peleando?

Papá se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos.

—¿A qué hora queréis regresar mañana, niños?

 _Nunca. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?_

—Quiero aprovechar para llevar mañana a Edward al Jardín público. ¿Podemos regresar alrededor de las dos?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no cogéis el tren y yo os recojo con vuestro equipaje en el coche y nos dirigimos directamente hacia arriba a la 93?

—Va a estar tan concurrida la carretera... —sugirió Edward.

—Sí, Edward. Mañana conduciré con las luces encendidas.

Edward sonrió de nuevo como el niño en la pastelería.

 **^EPOV^**

—Esto parece siempre tan divertido desde el puente —comentó Bella.

—Es muy divertido.

—Hace mucho frío y hemos esperado dos horas de cola.

—Y estamos sentados aquí juntos, flotando tranquilamente en uno de tus antepasados.

—Muy gracioso.

—Hablando en serio, creo que tiene tus ojos.

Ella me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo protesté con suavidad.

—Edward, yo sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—¡Eres muy graciosa! ¡Has estado quejándote de este barco durante los últimos quince minutos!

—No en este estúpido barco. Estoy hablando aquí, en casa, en Boston.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

Ella suspiró a mi lado.

—Pero, Bella, piensa en lo bien que va a ser volver a la universidad. Sin supervisión. Sin límite de tiempo para nuestra convivencia. No tener los pies en el suelo. —Ella me miró y sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, supongo que eso también funciona.

O) (O

—Adiós, papá. Gracias por el paseo.

—Ha sido genial teneros en casa, Bells. Pórtate bien y trabaja duro. Nos vemos en un par de semanas.

Bella liberó su agarre primero y Charlie le siguió a regañadientes, volviendo su atención hacia mí. Excelente.

Él extendió su mano y yo se la di con firmeza.

—Edward.

—Jefe.

Era un callejón sin salida. Finalmente él tiró de mi mano y la dejó en su pecho. Puso su otro brazo alrededor de mí brevemente pero con significado. Vi las cejas levantadas de Bella y su sonrisa sorprendida sobre el hombro izquierdo de Charlie.

—Cuida de mi niña. —Me miró a los ojos como si estuviera viendo todo menos la intención honorable que podría tener.

—Lo haré, señor.

Puso una amplia sonrisa.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo, apartando su mano y subiendo al coche patrulla, se marchó.

Me giré hacia mi chica y ella se veía un poco triste. Yo le recordé nuestra nueva libertad.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía?

O) (O

Como resultado, mi casa era la mejor opción. Jasper tenía un vuelo tardío para regresar de Miami y teníamos horas antes de su regreso. Bella y yo nos quitamos los abrigos y caímos sobre la cama, haciendo un gran espectáculo de patadas para quitarnos los zapatos, pusimos los cuatro pies sobre el colchón. Nuestras piernas y labios se enredaron antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un clic detrás de nosotros.

—Dios, te he echado de menos —le dije.

Ella se rió en mis labios.

—He estado contigo todo el tiempo.

—No exactamente. Yo estaba solo en ese sofá-cama en el sótano durante toda la noche. Solo. Toda la noche.

—Awww. Pobre bebé —me calmó.

—Sin ellas —dije, pasando mis manos a lo largo de sus tetas.

—Bueno, yo tuve que sufrir sin ellos —respondió ella, rozando mis abdominales.

—¿Y si dejamos de privarnos a nosotros mismos? —le sugerí.

—Mmm, suena bien para mí.

Nos quitamos nuestras camisetas.

—Tu piel es tan suave. Te sientes tan bien. Omite eso. —Ella se rió de nuevo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado?

Una risa profunda se me escapó y capturé sus labios. Podía hacer el tratamiento del silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis pantalones se sintieran incómodamente apretados y no era por la pasta y el _cannoli_ , o incluso el relleno y el pastel de nuez. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero sobre todo era porque estaba emocionado y feliz y no había armas cargadas en ningún lugar cerca de mi pene.

Me puse a mi mismo encima de Bella, sujetándome por los codos, pero aún disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción de nuestros cuerpos rozándose entre sí. Apreté mis caderas experimentadas contra las de ella. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con su descubrimiento y gimió, levantando la suya contra la mía.

Todavía estaba besándola, pero estaba viendo sus ojos y ella estaba mirando los míos. Empujé una vez más y su respiración se enganchó. Si tuviera alguna pregunta acerca de si ella estaba de acuerdo con esto, fue respondida cuando su mano se deslizó en mi bolsillo de atrás y me apretó en su contra. Empecé un balanceo rítmico y la besé con suavidad, supervisando su respuesta. Ella separó sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de mi pierna derecha, rozando sus dedos de los pies detrás de mi tobillo. Estábamos 100% comprometidos en una sesión de follar en seco.

Estaba bastante seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de mi cuerpo a esa actividad, pero no me gustaría ser el único que explotara y dejar a Bella en la estacada, por así decirlo. Eso no sería un gran primer orgasmo para ella, si ella ni siquiera podía tener uno bueno. Me incliné hacia su lado izquierdo, manteniendo la pierna entre las de ella y continuando mi roce constante. Desabroché el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella se alejó de mis labios con un jadeo.

—Está bien. ¿Confías en mí? —Era más bien una declaración que una pregunta. Ella asintió minuciosamente, pero fue suficiente. Bajé su cremallera de una vez. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asustados, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Intenté calmarla con besos suaves, pero se asustó de nuevo cuando mis dedos comenzaron su descenso por sus vaqueros. Yo tenía bien claro que no iba a invadir las bragas, pero permanecería encima. Ella se relajó un poco, y yo pasé mis dedos por debajo de la línea de la cremallera.

Sus caderas se removieron por la intrusión y yo usé mi pierna entre las de ella para anclarla a ella en su lugar. Mis dedos siguieron bajando en su busca y destruyendo la misión. Si todo iba bien, Bella sería completamente aniquilada en pocos minutos. Cogí el ritmo de mis giros de cadera para que pudiéramos llegar a la cima juntos. Ciertamente había pasado un largo tiempo desde que me había corrido en mis pantalones, a propósito, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sería menos atemorizante para ella de esa manera. Paso a paso. ¿Y a quién le importaba si me echaba a perder yo mismo? Nada que un poco de Tide no pudiera arreglar.

Bella dejó de besarme mientras su respiración se recuperaba. Ella estaba empezando a acercarse y su cabeza se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Estaba cavando los dedos de su mano en mi culo a través de mi bolsillo, y la otra mano sostenía un puñado de mi pelo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dibujé un círculo alrededor de la Zona Cero y ella dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado que envió un dolor directamente a mi polla. Alejé un poco mi mano sólo para que ella pudiera tener un momento. Ella protestó adorablemente haciendo estallar sus caderas para encontrarse con mi mano.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien, Bella.

Ella gimió en respuesta. Sentí que la tensión crecer en mi interior y yo mismo me golpeé contra su pierna un par de veces más antes de sumergir los dedos hacia abajo. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar, pasé los nudillos suavemente contra sus bragas y las piernas de Bella se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de las mías. Ella gimió una melodía entrecortada, la cual se elevó y se hizo más fuerte, y mi propio orgasmo llegó, pero me concentré en que ella experimentara el suyo, porque era su primer orgasmo y no quería que ninguna de nosotros olvidara eso.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward me tocó justo donde más lo necesitaba, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de mi coño. Estuvo tocándome y haciéndome cosquillas, y se sintió tan, tan, tan bueno. Me miraba con esos hermosos ojos y estaba tan emocionado también, pero todo se sintió como si fuera para mí. Lo sentí frotarse contra mi pierna, como habíamos hecho un par de veces antes, como hicimos en el sótano. Pero esa vez se sintió diferente. Como si él fuera a terminar.

Estaba rezando para que me tocara otra vez, sólo una vez más, rogándole en silencio. Yo realmente no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba deseando, pero todas mis oraciones fueron contestadas cuando sentí sus dedos haciendo su camino dentro de mis pantalones vaqueros. _Por favor, por favor, por favor,_ _sólo tócame_. Y su mano se volteó y sus nudillos me tocaron ahí. Nunca antes había sentido nada cerca de eso. Estaba volando, flotando, girando. Estaba haciendo un triple giro hacia atrás y nunca iba a golpear el agua. Era vertiginoso y electrizante.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba apretando mis ojos hasta que empecé a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo otra vez. Abrí los ojos para ver la imagen más maravillosa de Edward, lleno de encanto y sonriendo como si acabara de compartir el secreto más grande del mundo conmigo.

Vi mi mano desaparecer por su pelo y me di cuenta de que había estado tirando de él sin piedad durante todo el tiempo. Rápidamente le liberé, disculpándome:

—Oh Dios, lo siento, Edward.

Él se rió y me dio un beso en el pecho. Unghhh.

—La próxima vez, recuérdame que tome prestado el casco de Emmett.

Le di en el hombro un golpe seco, estaba avergonzada.

—¿Así que... tú...?

Él se apoyó en su codo derecho, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

—Mmm mmm. —Con la otra mano dibujó perezosos círculos sobre mi sujetador—. ¿Y tú? —Sonrió.

—Pshhhhhhh. No. Buen intento, sin embargo. —Rodé los ojos.

Él se rió ligeramente pero después se puso todo serio.

—Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Está bien —le respondí y sabía exactamente lo que venía. Él quería saber si íbamos a dar el siguiente paso. Y eso me aterraba, aunque yo sabía que no estaba obligaba.

—¿Está bien si te considero mi novia?

Y Sue totalmente nos había dado la luz verde, siempre y cuando…

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Somos muy exclusivos el uno con el otro, ¿no?

No era exactamente justo que él estuviera pidiéndome que lo pensara en ese momento, pero eso no se trataba de cualquier tipo de desafío.

—Claro. Supongo que estaría bien —le contesté.

—Perfecto.

Justo lo que yo estaba pensando.

O) (O

Edward insistió en llevarme a mí y a mi maleta por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Rose y Emmett estaban dándose su beso de despedida cuando abrí la puerta.

—Oh, hola, Bella. Pequeño Cullen.

Emmett se rió de la expresión de cariño de Rose hacia su hermano pequeño, pero Edward se veía un poco disgustado.

—Ella no quiere decir nada con eso, Ed. Ella ni siquiera sabe cuánto más grande soy.

Edward le dio una mirada.

—¿Habéis tenido un buen Acción de Gracias? —interrumpí antes de que los hermanos llegaran a las manos.

—Lo hemos tenido. Emmett ha sido un novio modelo.

Edward no dejó de mostrar su sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Tuve a Gordon y a Abilene comiendo de la palma de la mano durante la comida del domingo. ¿Y tú, Eddie? ¿Cómo te ha ido con el jefe?

—Creo que hemos llegado a un entendimiento —dijo sonriéndome.

—Al parecer mi padre cree que no puede ocurrir nada si su hija se queda a solas con Edward durante sólo veinte minutos.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Él le ha estado dando a Eddie una gran cantidad de crédito que no se merece.

Rosalie finalmente tomó el mando y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Emmett.

—Está bien, está bien. Basta ya de la rivalidad entre hermanos.

—Está bien, Rosie. Escucha, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Le di la espalda a los tortolitos y a su adiós descuidado.

—Así que, Edward, ¿vas a estar bien al final del pasillo? ¿Solo? ¿Toda la noche?

—No te preocupes, Bella. Jas estará de regreso pronto. Él cuidará de mí si me quedo solo.

—Hmmm. Podría ponerme un poco celosa.

Tuve un beso de buena noches y de despedida y Edward siguió a Emmett fuera, los dos se fueron a empujones y bromeando entre sí hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Rose cayó en su cama, boca arriba, con un gran suspiro y yo reflejé sus acciones a través de la habitación.

—Muy bien, ¿eh, Rose?

—El dijo la gran T, Bella.

Giré la cabeza y vi una sonrisa en la cara de mi compañera de cuarto.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Ella se rió brevemente y luego lo compartió:

—Estábamos en la mesa en la cena de Acción de Gracias, todo el mundo diciendo todo por lo que estaban agradecidos. Y Emmett simplemente soltó: "Estoy agradecido por Rosie, el amor de mi vida", y me volví hacia él y su rostro estaba iluminado, le di un beso y él me dijo: "¡Te amo, bebé!" ¡Justo en frente del pavo de Acción de Gracias y tres generaciones de Hales!

—Eso es dulce, Rose. ¿Y se lo devolviste?

—No de inmediato. No delante de toda mi familia. Pero sí... —dijo como si estuviera en un sueño, sin duda recordando un momento de ternura que ella parecía no querer compartir. Por último, se giró hacia mí y continuó—: ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana con Edward? ¿Fue raro tenerlo en tu casa?

—Sí. Al principio. Mi casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para que se quedara. Como si él no perteneciera ahí, a mi pasado.

Rosalie se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarme.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero... después de un par de días, me di cuenta de que Edward no era mi pasado... es mi presente y con suerte, mi futuro. Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

—Wow.

—Sí. Y hablando de wow, ¡acabo de tener mi primer orgasmo!

Rosalie sonrió y con mucha calma repitió:

—Wow.

.

.

 ***** El _cannoli_ es un dulce típico de Sicilia, lugar de donde es originario. El postre consiste en una masa enrollada en forma de tubo y dentro posee los ingredientes mezclados con ricota.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos prontito! Besos :)**


	14. Poesía infantil

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí ;)**

.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 14: Poesía infantil**

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Desayuno? —pregunté esperanzado cuando ella abrió la puerta. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba con un plan de alimentación y yo no era consciente de sus opciones normales de desayuno, pero me imaginé que un yogur, una granola y unas bayas debían tener algo que ofrecer.

—Gracias. Eso ha sido dulce. Déjame coger mis cosas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que comes para el desayuno?

—Por lo general, un tercio de esto —dijo ella, levantando la copa—. Pero hoy realmente tengo que volver a la pista.

—Yo también. —Sonreí alrededor de mi cuchara—. El pasado fin de semana fue una orgía de comidas. Me siento totalmente repugnante.

—Por lo tanto, ¿esta tarde vamos a ir juntos a ver a Riley? Todavía tengo mi clase a las cuatro.

—Sí, hay que darle una oportunidad.

Lanzamos nuestros residuos al cubo de basura en las afueras Williams Hall y cogí su mano. Ella sonrió y pasamos a través de las puertas juntos, tomados de la mano, por primera vez. El profesor Banner levantó la cabeza cuando nos vio y sonrió en señal de saludo, en absoluto sorprendido de que estuviéramos entrando juntos.

—¿Habéis pasado un buen fin de semana?

—Sí. ¿Y usted? —le pregunté.

—Lo de siempre. Demasiado pavo. Los Cowboys perdieron. La tía Ida se emborrachó y se cayó de su silla en la mesa de la cena. Todo tipo de emoción.

—¡Ojalá pudiera haber sido una mosca en la pared! —se burló Bella.

O) (O

—Entonces, ¿quién está agradecido de que no hubiera trabajo escrito la semana pasada? —Cada persona de la clase se rió ligeramente—. Bueno, ahora estamos de nuevo en marcha, no vamos a perder el tiempo esta semana.

Se escucharon los usuales gemidos y quejidos.

—En realidad, vamos a perder el tiempo un poco. La asignación de esta semana es elegir la primera línea de cualquier canción de cuna y convertirla en una historia. 900-1000 palabras, por favor. Esto es un trabajo de ficción. Contadme la historia de fondo. Si quieres meter un poco de fantasía o de ciencia-ficción, también está bien, pero quiero ver una buena historia. Bien, podéis empezar.

—Ahí va todo mi tiempo libre de esta semana —me quejé cerca de Bella.

—Hey, no va a ser malo. Podemos trabajar en ello juntos, en algún lugar divertido. Supongo que el campo de prácticas ya no es una opción.

—No, está cerrado por fin de temporada —me lamenté.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu lugar feliz fuera de temporada?

—No tengo un _fuera_ _de_ _temporada_. Soy de California, ¿recuerdas?

—Bienvenido a Nueva Inglaterra —me ofreció—. Hmmm, podríamos ir a la sala ruidosa.

—¿Una biblioteca sería mi lugar feliz? ¡Sé real, novia! —Ella se rió.

—¿Qué hay de tomar el autobús hasta Stockton, escapándonos de la universidad durante la noche, para buscar un romántico restaurante...?

—¿Y hablar del trabajo escolar? ¡Qué gran manera de arruinar una cita! —Estuve enfurruñado y desagradable y me odié a mí mismo en ese momento, pero parecía que no me gustaba ningún plan.

—¿Por qué no piensas en ello no como una mala cita, sino como una manera muy divertida de hacer tu tarea?

—¿Estás utilizando la psicología en mí, Bella?

—Tal vez...

—Está funcionando. ¿Qué tal mañana, después de la última clase? Podemos coger el autobús de las 15:15.

 **~BPOV~**

—Está bien, vosotros dos, estoy dispuesto a aceptar esto, pero con un par de condiciones —dijo Riley—. En primer lugar, si siento que no estáis concentrados o no sois cuidadosos, hemos terminado. No habrá camisetas cortas ni apretadas, ni pantalones cortos ajustados. Y eso se aplica a ti también, Bella. —Riley sonrió por su pequeña broma—. Y nada de muestras de afecto. ¿Hay trato?

—Lo hay —dijimos a la vez y luego reventamos de risa.

Riley rodó los ojos y dijo:

—A vuestras bolas, chicos.

Saltamos sobre ellas amablemente, decididos a darle a eso una oportunidad justa. Ninguno de nosotros quería reincidir en el progreso que habíamos hecho con nuestros cuerpos en ese otoño.

—Está bien, podéis estirar los abdominales, sólo alinear las bolas y apoyaros sobre vuestras espaldas. Así es, Bella, aprieta aquí —dijo él, señalando mis oblicuos en su forma habitual, con la mano en la parte de mi estómago.

Edward inmediatamente dejó escapar un gruñido.

Riley levantó las manos y dijo:

—Si yo no puedo verificar sus músculos, no hay trato. No es negociable. Edward, sabes que no es sexual.

Miré a mi novio posesivo ponderar la situación durante unos segundos antes de hablar:

—Bien, Riley, pero no disfrutes de ello.

Riley rodó los ojos con exasperación y dijo:

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Eso va para ti también, Bella —dijo Edward con un aire de amenaza en su voz.

—Hey, no me verás ponerme celosa cuando él te toque, Edward —afirmé.

—Oh, ¿no le has hablado acerca de nosotros? —dijo Riley.

—Tal vez esta ha sido la peor idea que he tenido —contestó Edward.

—No, cariño, fue cuando decidiste pensar que me repugnaba tu toque.

Las cejas de Riley aparecieron bajo su línea del cabello.

—Hey, ¿te importaría mantener nuestra ropa sucia dentro de la canasta? —me reprendió.

—Oh. Dios. Mío —dijo Riley—. Tal vez debería alquilaros el espacio por una hora. Oh, no, ugg, olvidad que he mencionado eso.

Los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

—¿Podemos trabajar ahora, ocho abdominales?

—Claro —respondió Edward con un guiño sexy en mi dirección.

Mientras Riley trabajaba en los abdominales de Edward y yo ayudaba un poco (pero más que nada miraba), me maravillé de nuevo por mi increíblemente buena fortuna de que esa sexy criatura estuviera interesada en gente como yo.

Pronto me tocó otra vez.

—Venga, Bella, vamos a mostrarle a Edward tus dominadas, vamos.

Edward se puso delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

—¿Son en plural, B?

—Sí —siseé, tirando de mí misma para hacer el primero frente al desafío en sus ojos. Lo hice de nuevo en un tiempo récord y Riley hizo el conteo detrás de mí. Conseguí dos más y llegué a mi registro anterior. Mis brazos se sentían como papilla.

Edward se burló:

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, Swan? —Dio un paso más cerca de mí. Pude ver desde tan cerca que sus ojos habían pasado de ser amables a ser desafiantes y sexys. Prácticamente levanté mis piernas hasta su torso mientras iba hacia la barra de nuevo. Riley comenzó a aplaudir detrás de mí.

—Bien, bien, bien. Parece que sólo necesitabas algún tipo de motivación.

En efecto.

 **^EPOV^**

—Maldita sea, eso ha sido sexy, Bella.

No me importaba que estuviéramos sudando y esperaba que a ella no le importara que yo oliera muy mal. Estaba acelerado por nuestro entrenamiento conjunto y quería a mi chica del gimnasio.

Ella se rió mientras yo me movía por su cuerpo, tocando con avidez lo que veía bien para mí. Y todo se veía bien.

—Así que, Edward, ¿es así como siempre te sientes después de tu entrenamiento?

—No, Bella. Así es como siempre me siento después de verte hacer ejercicio.

—¿Qué tal si te quitas la camiseta para que pueda comprobar tu trabajo de nuevo?

—¿Seguro que quieres someterte a eso? —Me reí con cautela, seguro de que ya se encogería cuando me oliera bien.

—Sí, bastante segura.

—Maldita sea, Swan, eres una niña perversa.

—Es todo culpa tuya —me contestó—. Me estás convirtiendo en una puta.

Me reí de la idea de Bella Swan, la puta. Estaba tan feliz de tomar las cosas con calma con Bella y la verdad era que estaba apreciando todo mucho más de esa manera, paso a paso. Nunca lo admitiría a otro hombre, y menos aún a Jasper, pero no me sentía privado de nada en lo más mínimo.

—Te mostraré el mío si tú me muestras el tuyo —la reté, sentado con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas y tirando de mi apestosa camiseta. Ella se retorció sobre la cama para quitarse su sujetador de deporte y sus pechos salieron de su prisión de lycra, dejándola sólo con sus apretados y elásticos pantalones cortos. Ella estaba más cerca de estar desnuda de lo que había estado nunca. Había una delgada capa de brillo que se iba a sentir fantástica cuando frotara mi propio pecho con el de ella. Eso iba a ser sudoroso y sucio y probablemente demasiado rápido.

—Dios, Bella —gemí débilmente, entendiendo plenamente que era impotente ante la presencia de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Estrellándola hacia abajo con delicadeza, aplasté nuestros cuerpos juntos y nos deslizamos y frotamos mientras la besaba.

Sus uñas arañaron mi espalda sudada y sabía que estaba marcando mi piel caliente con rayas profundas, pero no me importó. Sus caderas se presionaron contra las mías. Parecía que Bella la puta se estaba haciendo cargo. Sus gemidos estaban ahogando los míos y yo esa vez no estaba preocupado por si ella enloquecía, así que simplemente me dejé llevar y el roce de mi cuerpo contra el de ella se sintió jodidamente increíble, incluso a través de nuestras capas de ropa de deporte. Nuestras lenguas se estaban poniendo al ritmo de nuestras mitades inferiores y, de repente, todas las funciones corporales estuvieron en sintonía con el movimiento y el viaje inexorable de nuestras partes correspondientes.

Bella interrumpió mi beso y empezó a moverse sin control, cogiendo mis hombros y machacando su pelvis contra la mía. No era que yo fuera a poner ningún tipo de resistencia. Me empujé hacia atrás con el ritmo frenético de un tren fuera de control, aumentando la velocidad y el poder. Mis labios abandonados encontraron su cuello y lamí a lo largo de su piel sudorosa, saboreando el sabor de su entrenamiento y de su excitación.

—¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! —cantó ella, su voz se levantó más y más hasta que no fue nada más que un chillido aireado. Me tiró contra ella con más fuerza de lo que creía posible y aunque no pude sentir exactamente el espasmo de su cuerpo a través de la lycra, noté el resto de sus fluidos debajo de mí. Todo era demasiado para mi cachondo cuerpo medio desnudo y me corrí justo detrás de ella con mi propio orgasmo, mi mano buscó su pecho en el último segundo antes de la detonación.

Jugué sin pensar con su pezón mientras yo descendía de mi orgasmo. Me sentía como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de moverme de nuevo. De repente, la cama empezó a temblar, al igual que el pezón entre mis dedos, y me di cuenta de que Bella se estaba riendo. Mi ego se activó y me alejé para evaluar la situación.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Wow —respondió ella, como si eso lo dijera todo.

—Oh. Está bien —le contesté, instalándome de nuevo en su pecho. Con una sonrisa enorme y satisfecha en todo mi rostro.

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Vas a grabar nuestra cita?

—No exactamente. No estés tan nervioso, Nixon.

—Muy graciosa, Bella. ¿Qué pasa si digo algo realmente estúpido? Estará grabado para la posteridad.

Me reí, pero no retrocedí. Buenas ideas serían compartidas y no quería que nada se perdiera por la confusión.

—Confía en mí, esto es mejor que tener que llevar cuadernos y bolígrafos.

Él rodó los ojos y luego me acercó para darme un beso.

—Anoto eso —me desafió.

—Vamos, Edward. ¿Has pensado qué rima infantil quieres escribir?

—Me gusta Jack Sprat. —Esa sugerencia me molestó.

—Realmente no pinta a la esposa de una manera muy agradable, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué hay de Jack y Jill fueron a la colina?

—¿Y...?

—Bueno, ¿para qué necesitaban el agua de todos modos? ¿Y por qué tenían que hacerlo? Tal vez eran gemelos unidos.

—Eso es biológicamente imposible, Edward.

—Entonces, a lo mejor eran hermano y hermana, y se estaban peleando, por lo que su mamá les envió a la colina para coger agua como un castigo.

—¿Y si eran amigos o si siempre han sido amigos, pero mientras estaban sacando el cubo de agua del pozo, Jill empezó a mirarle y Jack la pilló y se enamoraron locamente?

—Oh, Dios mío. Eres tan romántica —bromeó él.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacer que ella se caiga y se rompa el cuello. A ver si importa —le dije con petulancia.

Él levantó mi barbilla y me dio un beso mientras rebotábamos en nuestros asientos del autobús.

—Vamos, cariño, sólo estoy bromeando contigo porque te pones tan condenadamente guapa.

—No trates de hacer las paces, Edward. Tú escribe tu historia y yo escribiré la mía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

—Estoy pensando en _Little Bo Peep_.

—¿A dónde vas con eso?

—Estaba pensando que tal vez la razón por la que ella no podía encontrar a sus ovejas era porque cierto vampiro se las estaba llevando.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando ella se imagina eso? —me empujó.

—Él sólo lo hace para alejar a la virginal Bo Peep de su padre.

—Espera, ¿soy el vampiro en esta historia? —preguntó él con horror.

—¿Quieres serlo? —Consideró su respuesta con cuidado.

—Supongo que dependerá...

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, primero que nada, ¿qué estaba haciendo él con todas esas ovejas? Porque yo realmente no soy una bestia.

—Ew, es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa cuando él por fin consigue a Bel… quiero decir, Bo? ¿Estamos hablando de tomar un trago o dos, o él va a drenar la vida de ella?

—Yo estaba pensando que puede ofrecerle la vida eterna.

—Hunh —dijo él evasivamente.

—¿Qué? —Le empujé.

—Bueno, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero creo que la línea de la historia acabará en muerte.

—¿Y si ella le dice que no? ¿Sería eso original?

—¿Entonces, ella le deja que beba de ella, pero sólo lo suficiente para existir? ¿Y él acepta su decisión?

—Sí. Por supuesto, y se enamoran locamente. —Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y ellos velan por el rebaño mientras ella se hace vieja y gris?

—Claro. ¿Quién mejor para vigilar a las ovejas inocentes que un vampiro sediento de sangre?

—No estaría sediento de sangre si Bo estuviera satisfaciendo todas sus necesidades. —Él meneó las cejas.

—¿Vamos a hablar de Bill y Hillary otra vez?

—Ugh. Mejor no.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿crees que mi vampiro podría con eso? Quiero decir, ¿qué sexy vampiro joven de 25 años querría estar unido a una mujer de 48 años que envejece?

Él sonrió diabólicamente y respondió

—He oído que las mujeres llegan a su apogeo sexual a sus cuarenta años. Creo que el acuerdo podría tener algún mérito.

—¿En serio? —proseguí, intrigada con ese concepto—. ¿Y cuando están a finales de los 70?

—Me gustaría pensar que en ese momento realmente han llegado a conocer todo lo que tienen que saber el uno del otro y que casi se pueden comunicar sin palabras. Eso se siente reconfortante para mí.

—¿Así que no crees que él echaría de menos el sexo loco?

—Bueno, su cuerpo puede permanecer para siempre en los 25, pero me gustaría pensar que su mente estaría en un lugar muy diferente.

Me giré en mi asiento para estar cara a cara con él, intrigada por ese pequeño vistazo a la psique de Edward Cullen, un chico que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme en todas las mejores maneras.

—¿Así que, Edward, estás real y honestamente diciendo que tú podrías imaginar un momento en tu vida en el que eres completamente feliz de estar con una dama en sus 70 años?

—Por supuesto que puedo, Bella. Se llama hacerse viejos y grises juntos. Los años crepusculares. No estoy diciendo que quiera estar allí mañana, pero cuando lo haga, me gustaría saber que hay una chica a mi lado y que está en el mismo lugar. Y si, por algún milagro, alguna mujer de 50 años tratara de tentarme para alejarme de mi amor, yo no le daría una segunda mirada.

—Eso suena como un cuento de hadas encantador —suspiré. Mis experiencias en la vida, no me habían dado la misma actitud positiva en el amor.

—Eso suena como el matrimonio de mis padres, Bella. Y sucede todo el tiempo.

Mi corazón caliente guardó silencio.

—Vamos, Edward. Estamos en Stockton.

O) (O

Había, literalmente, un semáforo en el centro de la ciudad y eso era todo. Pintorescas tiendas y pequeños restaurantes alineaban las calles con tres bloques en ambas direcciones.

—No tengo hambre aún —dijo él—. ¿Caminamos un poco?

—Claro —le respondí, tan increíblemente contenta por coger su mano y caminar por las calles.

—¿Todavía grabando, Bella?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces, para que conste, estoy muy feliz en este momento.

—Yo también, Edward.

 **^EPOV^**

Tres tiendas de antigüedades y dos librerías raras después, nos instalamos en La parrilla del Atlántico para la cena. No fue una decisión difícil, era eso o _Dunkin_ _Donuts_.

—¿Quieres hablar más sobre tu historia? —preguntó ella, sosteniendo la grabadora.

—Ahora no. Siempre podemos hacerlo en el camino de regreso, si nos aburrimos de besarnos.

—Como si pudiéramos aburrirnos —dijo ella y luego se vio avergonzada—. Vaya, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta? —Me reí con ella.

—Esta ha sido una gran idea, Bella. Realmente te has tomado en serio el trabajo.

—Y tenemos la oportunidad de tener la trucha y el _bokchoy_ ** _*_**.

—Yo nunca puedo tener suficiente _bokchoy_ —comenté sarcásticamente.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el _bokchoy_ hacía tres meses. Es increíble cómo mi vida ha cambiado desde que llegué a la universidad.

—Lo sé, Bella. ¿Puedes recordar lo anterior antes de que te convirtieras en una puta?

—¡Shhh! ¡Hey! —Ella se acercó y golpeó mi brazo. Nuestro drama fue interrumpido por la entrega de la comida. Bella me dio una importante mirada de advertencia para que mantuviera la lengua dentro en frente de nuestro camarero.

—Entonces, ¿Rose y tú habéis hablado sobre ser compañeras de cuarto el próximo año?

—Sí, sin duda tenemos pensado hacer eso. Especialmente con Emmett graduado y siguiendo adelante. Va a ser muy duro para ella.

—Algo me dice que Emm va a estar bastante cerca. Y como él está mirando escuelas de medicina, no hay mejor lugar que la costa este.

—Sí, pero no será lo mismo que pasar cada hora de cada día juntos. ¿Y tú y Jasper?

—Creo que puedo soportar su culo un año más.

—¿Y cómo se siente acerca de jugar un papel secundario?

—Tengo la sensación de que va a venir rugiendo el próximo otoño y va a intentar quitarme la primera posición. —Sonreí, imaginando a Jasper trabajando su juego largo durante el verano para tratar de destronarme.

—¿Qué crees que va a hacer Alice?

—No lo sé. Ella y Bree realmente no parecen congeniar mucho. —Ella resopló.

—Sí, una vez que Bree se dio cuenta de que no podía tenerte, se deshizo de Alice para irse con el siguiente chico disponible que quisiera algo con ella.

—¿Chico disponible?

—Ya sabes, ¿una mujer herida? ¿Un cebo? ¿Un imán para el hombre?

—Ohh. Quieres decir amigo… —Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión—. ¿Así que estás pensando que tal vez tú y Rose le vais a pedir a Alice si quiere vivir con vosotras?

—Creo que es una gran idea. Alice es genial.

—Sí y es perfecta para Jasper.

—Mmmm. —Bella estuvo de acuerdo con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

 **~BPOV~**

—Bueno, ¿qué tal esto? ¿Trabajamos hasta llegar a New Brunswick y luego nos besamos el resto del camino?

—Vale.

En el momento en el que nos dirigimos de nuevo al campus, ambos trabajos estaban escritos en gran parte y habíamos asqueado a todo el mundo en el autobús.

O) (O

—Gracias por escribir mi proyecto —dijo Edward de camino a clase.

—No es ningún problema, Edward. Sólo he juntado los diferentes párrafos y los he reorganizado. No está hecho, pero tienes un gran comienzo aquí.

Pasamos a través de la puerta y tomamos nuestros lugares habituales. Era la revisión por parejas de los miércoles. Mi clase favorita de la clase de Composición.

—Creo que tú conoces a Jack y a Jill mejor que yo en este momento. Será mejor que me des la oportunidad de leer mi historia por primera vez.

Miré sus ojos moverse laboriosamente a través de la página. Si yo no supiera que él había luchado antes en su vida, probablemente no lo detectaría en ese momento. Aún después de haber viajado con él para que trazara el desarrollo de la composición, me di cuenta de que la palabra escrita era en realidad su único obstáculo. La historia de Edward era excelente y, al leerla por sí mismo, supe que él podía verlo también. Cuando terminó, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—¿Sabes que es bueno, no? —le animé.

—Es muy bueno.

—Bueno, ¿qué crees que se podría mejorar?

—¡Hey, no es justo, yo no tengo que criticarme a mí mismo! —Me reí por su petulancia.

—Debes al menos hacer algunas notas para ti mismo mientras está todavía fresco en tu mente. Hazlo, yo te espero.

Edward pensó y escribió, pensó y escribió más. Al final miró hacia arriba.

—Está bien, es tu turno.

Le conté mis pocos comentarios y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Él giró su papel para que yo pudiera ver que había escrito las observaciones exactas que yo acababa de mencionar. Casi palabra por palabra.

—Espeluznante —le dije.

—Lo sé —respondió. Pero nuestras sonrisas coincidentes hablaron más fuerte que nuestras palabras. Estábamos en la misma página.

O) (O

—¿Sigues viendo a Emily los jueves?

—No todos los jueves, pero tengo una gran prueba el lunes, así que voy a verla mañana.

—Yo tengo a Connor a las tres también. ¿Quieres que quedemos después y caminemos de regreso juntos?

—Claro, tal vez mañana podríamos poner los toques finales a nuestras historias y luego ir a la cafetería juntos.

—¡Suena como una noche bulliciosa! —bromeó él.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir, Edward? Soy una chica super emocionante.

—Hmmm, alguien está de acuerdo —dijo él con los ojos sobre el colchón para que dicha parte excitada de su cuerpo se diera a conocer tras la ropa de algodón.

 **^EPOV^**

—Dale las gracias por el cumplido —se aventuró a decir ella.

 _Dale las gracias t_ _ú_ _misma_ , no lo dije. Aunque la idea de Bella con un poco más de contacto directo con mi mitad inferior había comenzado a insinuarse en mi conciencia cada vez con más frecuencia. Me esforcé por no hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de establecer un calendario imaginario. Había una progresión natural en eso y, aunque nunca había experimentado una relación como esa, me imaginé que podía predecir muy bien lo que podía pasar. Ver. Tocar. Sacudirse. Y me atreví a imaginar... chupar y fo…. Ughhh, ¡ALTO!

Y no me sentí menos culpable cuando mis pensamientos se fueron automáticamente al cuerpo de Bella. Pronto mi pene estuvo golpeando positivamente en contra de mi cremallera e iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Intenté llamar su atención para que mirara hacia abajo para probar las aguas.

—Él dice que no hay de qué.

Sus ojos fueron hacia abajo, como yo sospechaba que harían, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más oscura.

—Sabes, en realidad no es justo —le dije.

—¿El qué?

—Que tú puedas ver exactamente lo que me haces y yo no pueda verlo porque lo tengas todo escondido.

A pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura en su mayoría, vi su rostro ruborizarse.

—Una chica tiene que tener derecho a sus secretos.

Extendí dos dedos de mi mano y aparté los pocos mechones de pelo que bloqueaban mi vista de sus mejillas calientes.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres contarme tus secretos, Bella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente y susurró:

—Todavía no.

Llevé inmediatamente mis labios hasta los de ella y la besé con todo lo que tenía. Anclando mi nariz con la de ella, le dije:

—Eso está bien, cariño. Estoy feliz de esperar.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos con alivio.

Le di un fuerte abrazo y un último beso en los labios mientras me empujaba fuera de su cama.

—Te veré fuera de la biblioteca mañana. Tengo que ir a hacer algo de trabajo. Buenas noches.

O) (O

Leí el primer párrafo de la página 386 por cuarta vez antes de admitir que no me entraba nada.

—¡Mierda! —dije en una derrota total. Masturbarme en una habitación doble no era una apuesta segura, sobre todo porque Jasper y Alice tenían un patrón de migración impredecible. Me tiré hacia abajo de forma rápida y envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, intentando bajar mi erección lo mejor que podía. No había necesidad de champú esa noche, pero cogí mi gel de ducha Dial. Por suerte, estaba solo en el baño y me apresuré a ajustar las perillas para conseguir que el agua estuviera por lo menos a una temperatura aceptable antes de saltar a la ducha. No había perdido nada de mi motivación después cinco páginas de psicología y tres conjuntos de problemas de matemáticas. Cerré los ojos y me di unos golpes rápidos.

Si ibas a hacerlo en la ducha del dormitorio, tenías que ser rápido y tranquilo. Porque algunos chicos no pensaban en otra cosa que en quitarte la cortina para divertirse y eso no era agradable.

Volví a pensar en el rostro de Bella momentos antes de que la dejara en la cama. En esa mirada que tenía en sus ojos cuando se sumergió para reflexionar sobre el misterio del bulto en mis pantalones vaqueros. Me imaginé desabrochando los pantalones, dejando que tuviera su primera mirada a través de mis bóxers, luego los deslizaba hacia abajo, muy lentamente, para no asustarla con la bestia. Sí, en mis fantasías era un hijo de puta arrogante. Recordé su rubor y ya era diez veces mayor. Ella extendía un dedo y me daba una caricia experimental. Sus ojos se salían mientras ella sentía la piel suave como la seda en la parte superior y el cambio en la textura de la base.

Me apoyé contra la pared mientras pasaba la mano mojada arriba y abajo de mi eje, más rápido y más rápido, imaginando las manos de Bella envolviéndose tentativamente alrededor de mí por primera vez. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité. Silencié los sonidos reveladores de la mejor manera que pude bajo el chorro de agua mientras añadía mi propio champú a la mezcla.

Al bajar de mi pico rápido, experimenté un remordimiento de conciencia por haber convertido a Bella en mi fantasía sucia para masturbarme. Eso era nuevo, reflexioné.

 **~BPOV~**

Estaba rebotando de mi lado izquierdo a mi lado derecho, tratando de mantenerme caliente mientras esperaba a que Connor apareciera. Vi su sombrero con las rayas brillantes acercándose por el camino. Él estaba con una chica que no conocía y, cuando se acercaron, pude ver que estaban tomados de la mano con los guantes puestos. Él se detuvo enfrente de la biblioteca y se giraron el uno hacia el otro. Connor bajó su bufanda, revelando su boca por un segundo antes de cubrirla con la suya.

—Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora. —Le oí decir. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Connor se giró hacia mí con la sonrisa todavía pegada en su cara.

—Hola —le saludé.

—Oh, hola, Bella. ¿Llego tarde? —No, él nunca había llegado tarde.

—No, en absoluto. Así que... — _Vamos, Connor_. Hice un gesto con mis ojos hacia la chica que se marchaba.

—Diana Conlon.

—¿Y?

—Nos conocimos en una fiesta la noche del viernes. Y hemos estado separados durante unos cinco minutos desde entonces, fuera de las clases, por supuesto.

—¡Bueno, estoy ciertamente contenta de oír que no te estás saltando las clases!

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que estoy celosa. A nadie le gusta ser reemplazado fácilmente. —Él se rió y me empujó dentro.

—¿Quién dijo que ha sido fácil?

O) (O

Diana estaba esperando fielmente en el momento y en el lugar, y le di un pequeño golpe con el codo a Connor mientras él se dirigía hacia ella.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Connor.

—Gracias, Bella. Además, tú ya tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Él había visto a Edward salir con Emily. Asentí con la cabeza hacia Connor, confirmando su hipótesis y él se marchó feliz en los brazos de la chica de la bufanda. Edward también vio su encuentro.

—Ah, el amor joven.

—Lo sé. ¿No son monos?

—Encantador. Así que... ¿necesitamos antes un ataque de café para hacer esto o debemos ir directamente a hacer el trabajo?

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.

—Creo que tengo lo suficiente en el termo. Vamos.

O) (O

—Yo tengo dos de nuestros papeles en mi portátil, así que deberíamos ir a mi habitación.

—Por mí está bien. Eso significa que tienes que escribir los dos trabajos.

Rodé los ojos, como si no hubiera otra solución lógica. Lo que a mí me costó escribir diez minutos, a Edward le costó una media hora o más. No hacía un buen uso de su tiempo y yo prefería que él tuviera el camino libre para divertirme. Era una situación de ganar-ganar.

Me subí a la cama y me apoyé en mi almohada. _Hmm_ , reflexioné, _¿no sería_ _más_ _divertido si_ _mi_ _novio de verdad me estuviera sujetando?_ _En otro momento_. Saqué primero el trabajo de Edward y él me entregó su cuaderno.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho aquí, por cierto. Esa pequeña intervención de Jack cuando Jill se cae al pozo y se tuerce el tobillo y entonces Jack tiene que llevarla a cuestas por la colina. Un buen toque.

—No podía imaginar cómo iba a conseguir que ella lo viera con otros ojos. Habían sido amigos desde siempre. Algo tenía que suceder.

—Entonces, de repente, ella está montada en su espalda y el interruptor se enciende solo.

—Es su momento suéter azul —dijo él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh. Esa noche en la que llevabas un suéter azul, cuando salimos con Emmett y Rose. Eso fue todo para mí. El interruptor se encendió.

—A veces eres un idiota, Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo lo has sabido?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Todavía estoy esperando a que el interruptor se encienda —bromeé, concentrándome de nuevo en mi teclado y escribiendo sus ediciones.

—Hunh.

Mis ojos se deslizaron sobre los de él y él estaba cociendo algo.

—Entonces —dijo él, arrastrándose más cerca—, ¿no tendría ningún efecto sobre ti si hiciera esto? —Pasó la mano por mi rodilla y me dio un apretón.

—No. —Lo ignoré lo mejor que pude y continué escribiendo.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —Su mano viajó hacia arriba, alcanzando mi muslo interior. Pude sentir el calor a medida que se acercaba a la zona de combate. Y no era sólo mi portátil quien me elevaba la temperatura.

—No, lo siento.

—Maldita sea. Realmente pensé que podría hacerte sentir algo. ¿Ni siquiera esto? —Él plantó su mano derecha en la parte inferior de mi cremallera y la removió lo suficiente para realmente dejarme caliente y mojada.

Mis ojos se cerraron y un ruido vergonzoso salió de mis labios.

—¿Todavía nada?

—Bueno, está bien, Edward. Me tenías la primera vez que me llevaste a practicar.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su cara y se extendió hasta que enseñó todos sus dientes. Él se inclinó sobre sus codos y dijo:

—No tienes ninguna idea de lo feliz que me haces, Bella.

—¿Por qué, Edward? Has tenido chicas coladitas por ti durante toda tu vida.

—Por la forma en la que me veo. Yo ni siquiera he tenido nada que ver con eso.

—¿En serio? Naciste con los abdominales y... —Él se rió de mi casi admisión de más de sus encantos físicos.

—Bueno, está bien, he trabajado un poco en mi cuerpo. Pero tú te sentiste atraída por algo más. Algo que viste dentro de mí. ¿Quizás paciencia? ¿Determinación? Yo no quiero poner palabras en tu boca ni nada.

—No, esas palabras están bien. Eso fue exactamente lo primero que me hizo querer conocerte.

—Y estuviste viendo a mi culo. Mucho.

—Sí, Edward. Es un muy buen culo. —Rodé los ojos—. ¿Está bien si me pongo a escribir de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Date el gusto. —Dobló las manos detrás de su cabeza y relajó la espalda contra la cama, ampliando una sonrisa para adornar su rostro.

O) (O

—Tenéis dos minutos para sentaros al lado de alguien que no sea vuestro compañero de escritura y colorear este ensayo. ¡Venga, gente! Las vacaciones fueron la semana pasada.

Edward me dio una mirada y un beso antes de abandonarme. Yo fui con Angela rápidamente y Edward fue atrapado por Jessica. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él se vio afligido toda la hora, me hubiera preocupado. Incluso detrás de él pude ver las señales reveladoras de que no estaba disfrutando ni un poco. Tirándose del pelo, meciéndose, poniendo distancia entre ellos. No, no estaba preocupada.

El tiempo finalmente terminó y nos reunimos con gratitud.

—Bla bla. Qué tortura.

—Te veías arruinado, Edward.

—No me digas nada. No sólo tengo a la compañera de escritura más caliente de la clase, sino que también tengo a la mejor escritora.

—Oh… —Wow.

 **^EPOV^**

—Quédate a mi lado, Bella. Las fiestas de Emmett pueden ser bastante enfermas.

—Lo he oído de Rose.

—Sí, una vez que la temporada de fútbol ha terminado, estos chicos realmente se convierten en animales.

Traté de prepararla, pero llegamos a su casa cuando la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Como era una casa residencial fuera del campus con chicos de 21 años de edad, la universidad no trataba de controlar su consumo de alcohol. Cada superficie horizontal se cubría con botellas, latas y vasos. Tomé una respiración profunda y cogí la mano de Bella.

—Si esto es malo, sólo tendremos que irnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Bella! ¡Pequeño Cullen! —nos gritó Rose desde la pista de baile, agitándose salvajemente. Ella parecía estar bailando sola y yo no estaba seguro de que ella lo supiera.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —grité en su oído para que pudiera escucharme por encima del ritmo palpitante.

—En la cocina.

—¡Bella, baila conmigo! —Rose cogió la otra mano de Bella y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Le di a Bella una mirada inquisitiva y ella pareció contenta con quedarse con Rose, así que la dejé ir. Hice un gesto hacia la cocina y ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se giró de nuevo hacia Rose. Eso iba a requerir un poco de alcohol.

Emmett estaba en la cocina con varios de sus compañeros de equipo, sentado en la mesa jugando un juego de beber con una baraja de cartas.

—¡Eddie! —gritó diez decibelios más fuerte de lo normal, dejándome sordo—. ¡Me alegra veeerte, hermanoooo! —me dijo—. Escucha, estoy abatido, pero sólo he perdido esta mano. Hazme un favor y tomate mi trago por mí.

Me incliné, tomé su trago y lo dejé rápidamente.

—Graciassss, hombre.

—No hay problema, Emm. ¿No has pensado que tal vez es hora de dejarlo?

—De ninguna manera, Eddie. Los Cullen no dejan nada a medias. —Le palmeé la espalda.

—Está bien, Emm. Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro Eddie. Oh, mierda. ¿He perdido otra vez? —Cogió otra vez su trago y me lo dio, yo sacudí la cabeza ante su tontería. Emmett era un tipo grande y por lo general no tenía problemas para controlar el alcohol, pero sí los tenía después de cinco meses de entrenamiento sobrio. Él iba a tener una mala noche por delante y si yo no salía de esa habitación rápidamente, iba a estar justo detrás de él en el suelo.

Llené dos vasos de vodka con tónica e hice mi camino de regreso a Bella. Ella estaba justo donde la dejé, pero Rose estaba envuelta alrededor de Bella como si se hubiera fundido al piso con ella. Ella rodó los ojos cuando me vio y estiró su mano para coger la bebida.

—¿Estás bien? —le murmuré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo sacudí la mía y me reí. Bella tomó unos sorbos de su bebida y la música cambió a algo que al parecer le gustaba. Ella y Rosalie se animaron más. Estaban bailando y moviéndose juntas, en lugar de estar Bella manteniendo a Rosalie en posición vertical. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de verlas y no era el único. Una pequeña multitud comenzó a ponerse alrededor y pronto hubo vítores y silbidos. Bella seguía bebiendo su bebida y pronto ella me entregó su vaso vacío para que lo volviera a llenar. Le di el mío, que todavía estaba casi lleno y fui hacia la cocina a por más.

—Emm, es posible que desees comprobar lo que está sucediendo allí —le dije.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué passaaa?

—Nuestras chicas están bailando.

—¿La una con la otra?

—Sí. Es realmente muy caliente.

—Chicos, tengo que ver essssoo. Cullminator se va. —Al parecer el código de dejar de jugar podía ser suspendido por el baile caliente de dos chicas.

Tropezó al ponerse de pie y se tambaleó hasta la habitación de al lado conmigo. Bella se veía decididamente más hecha polvo que cuando la dejé. Ella estaba azotando su pelo y girando sus caderas. Rose estaba detrás de ella, bailando con las manos en las caderas de Bella, moliendo su cuerpo contra el culo de Bella y amando cada minuto de ello. Bella levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y soltó un grito.

Emmett estaba lejos de controlarse a sí mismo y se deslizó detrás de Rose en la pista de baile improvisada, tirando su culo contra su bragueta y tirando de sus caderas hacia sus partes. Me daba vergüenza decir que estaba muy excitado en ese lugar, cosa que era aún más preocupante ahora que Emmett había entrado en escena. Estaba mirando sus manos como un halcón, asegurándome de que no se pasaban del cuerpo de Rose y tocaba accidentalmente a Bella. Un movimiento en falso y mi hermano sería una tostada. No me importaba si él pesaba más que yo.

Me incliné la bebida y acabé el resto de su contenido antes de tirar la copa a un lado. Bella sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que fuera a su encuentro y de buen grado lo hice. Di un paso por delante de ella y la alejé de Rosalie. Mi cerebro estaba transmitiendo un mensaje sencillo. Mía. Mía. Mía. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y retorció sus caderas contra las mías. Entre la música palpitante, el alcohol y el baile de las chicas, yo estaba muy duro contra ella. Empujé una pierna hacia adelante entre Bella y ella prácticamente se subió a bordo, tirando de su muslo contra mí. Envolví un brazo detrás de ella y puse su cintura contra mí, creando una fuerte fricción.

El rostro de Bella se veía salvaje y desinhibido. Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos y ella gimió en voz alta y se encontró con mi lengua. Ella sacó todo el oxígeno de mí y tuve que dar marcha atrás para respirar. Mis labios se encontraron con su oreja y dije en voz baja:

—¡Dios, Bella, estás tan jodidamente caliente así!

Ella metió su cara en mi cuello y chupó mi piel entre sus dientes. Pude oír sus gemidos mientras se molía contra mi pierna. De repente puse dos y dos juntos y me di cuenta de que mi niña estaba a punto de explotar ahí, delante de toda esa gente borracha. Y yo no creía que al día siguiente ella fuera a estar muy orgullosa de ella misma si eso sucedía.

La alejé de Rose y Emmett, de la pista de baile y de la línea de visión de todo el mundo. Ella estaba sin aliento mientras me la llevaba, con los ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, estaba confusa y mareada.

—Vamos, cariño, vamos a salir de aquí —le dije, cogiendo los abrigos de la pila de la esquina.

—Espera, Edward, ¿qué estás…?

Abrí la puerta y nos enfrentamos a la noche invernal, de inmediato notamos un chorro de aire frío que amortiguó nuestro deseo que estaba fuera de control.

—Ni siquiera he dicho adiós —protestó.

—Les enviaremos un mensaje mañana. Si recuerdan que estuvimos aquí.

Puse un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura, dirigiéndola y llevándola de vuelta a su habitación. De ninguna manera la iba a llevar de nuevo con Rosalie.

 **~BPOV~**

—Lo tengo, lo tengo —le dije, golpeando la mano de Edward lejos de la perilla—. No estoy borracha, ya sabes.

—Está bien, Bella. —Él se rió desde atrás.

—¡En serio, si no dejas de presionarme contra la puerta, no puedo hacer esto!

Él se apartó y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Milagrosamente, las llaves entraron en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Encendí la luz, dándome cuenta de inmediato de que había sido un gran error y la apagué de nuevo.

—Eres un muy buen bailarín, Edward —dije, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia mí.

—¿Ah, sí? Tú y Rose habéis hecho un baile muy sexy allí. ¿Puedes decirme dónde has aprendido eso?

Oh. Quería saber de dónde había sacado mis movimientos de puta.

—Sólo estaba dejando que dirigiera Rose.

—Mmm… —dijo él—. ¿Así que si te llevo, tú me sigues?

—Probablemente. —Soné razonable.

—Bueno, ven aquí entonces —me engatusó, poniendo mi espalda contra él y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

—Eres demasiado alto para mí —me quejé.

Él dobló sus rodillas y dijo:

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Las manos de Edward me tiraron contra su cremallera y sentí el familiar y duro bulto en sus pantalones. Riendo, le respondí:

—Rose no tenía uno de esos.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Emmett está complacido por eso.

Se puso detrás de mí y me sostuvo firmemente contra él, sus manos se movieron debajo de mi camiseta. Mis brazos se sintieron como pesos muertos hasta que recordé que Rose puso mis manos hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuello, así que traté de hacerlo.

Edward gruñó detrás de mí con aprobación y pasó sus dedos por mis brazos, haciéndome cosquillas y haciendo que me riera.

—Ah, alguien es delicada. Voy a tener que recordar eso.

Edward empezó a juguetear con mis botones y yo abordé el tren de vuelta a Slutsville. Me desabrochó el sujetador y metió las manos debajo de las copas, estaba apretando, pellizcando y tocando. Me sentía muy bien en todas partes, tenía que quitarme la camiseta o iba a estallar en llamas. Me aparté de Edward y me quité la camiseta y el sujetador, arrojándolos al suelo. Edward se quitó su camiseta también y, cuando estuve de nuevo sobre él, fue piel con piel, mi nueva cosa favorita en el mundo.

—Mmmm —tarareé alegremente.

Sus labios estaban justo en la entrada de mi oído y pude sentir su aliento caliente. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado para poder llegar a sus labios.

—¿Qué tipo de beso ha sido ese, Edward?

—Ese ha sido un... —Se detuvo a media frase y alcanzó el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros—. ¿Puedo, por favor?

Su mano y su beso se pararon y, por un segundo, lo mismo ocurrió con nuestra respiración. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él me besó de nuevo. Sus dedos deshicieron el botón y empezó a bajar la cremallera muy lentamente. Si estaba esperando a que lo detuviera, era algo que no iba a suceder. Edward estaba a punto de ver por primera vez mis bragas de algodón a rayas rojas y blancas, y yo me alejé de él para poder ver su reacción. Me deslicé hacia abajo los pantalones, y segundos más tarde, estaba saliendo de mis piernas.

La iluminación era tenue pero él podía verme. Y yo también le veía. Él estaba de pie frente a mí, con su pecho desnudo agitado y su boca estaba un poco abierta mientras tomaba mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Bella —susurró—, wow…

Todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, pero me sentía confiada y orgullosa. Y cachonda.

Señalé a sus pantalones y él supo lo que quería. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Yo sabía que había otra capa allí, pero eso nos pondría peligrosamente cerca.

Edward no perdió el tiempo en absoluto, desabrochando su botón y bajando su cremallera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, deslizó sus pantalones por sus piernas y salió. Él se levantó de nuevo con orgullo y con unos bóxers negros que se aferraban a él de una manera que no parecía legal. No llevábamos mucho menos de lo que llevábamos después de nuestro entrenamiento, pero esa era la ropa interior, no eran pantalones cortos de entrenamiento. La gente no salía en público así. Bueno, a menos que estuvieran grabando un anuncio de ropa interior.

Mis ojos se fueron a su cintura y no pude ver tan bien como me gustaría. Me puse de nuevo frente a él y muy ligeramente toqué su frente con la mía. Piel satinada contra músculos firmes, dedos de los pies superpuestos, algodón contra algodón. Para desmayarse.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaron más fuerte. Su mano se desplazó hacia abajo sobre mi ropa interior y me apretó la mejilla del culo. La otra mano decidió que era una buena idea y se unió a la primera. Me di cuenta de que él no era el único que podía disfrutar de ese placer y decidí tocar a Edward por mí misma.

La respuesta de Edward fue un gruñido de sorpresa que fue tan sexy que le respondí con un gemido. Pronto me estaba llevando de espaldas a la cama y levantándome por las mejillas del culo una vez que llegamos. Me lanzó como un saco de patatas, reboté y me reí. Estuvo encima de mí segundos más tarde y mis manos no podían tener suficiente de todo lo que estaban tocando. Su espalda, su pelo, su culo, su abdomen, su rostro.

Sí, lo sabía, ¿con todas esas opciones escogía la cara? Después de eso él me besó fuerte al principio, pero se tiró hacia atrás y me miró. Nunca antes había visto la mirada que Edward me estaba dando.

Era como si estuviéramos en una película y la escena se congelara en ese momento. El único movimiento era mi dedo acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Sus párpados se cerraron con reverencia y los toqué suavemente con la yema de mi pulgar. Su nariz se acercó a la mía y me dio un beso antes de empujarme hacia abajo.

Él llevó su mano a mi cara e imitó mis movimientos.

—Edward, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No quiero volver a hacer algo para hacerte daño, Bella. —Estaba tan serio.

—Suena como un plan —le dije con la esperanza de aligerar el momento.

 **^EPOV^**

Ella no lo entendía. Yo no quería ser Bobby Buzzkill (cantante), pero no quería que Bella hiciera algo estando borracha y que, o bien no se acordará o deseara no haberlo hecho.

Estaba abrumado por un sentido de responsabilidad por su bienestar. Utilizando su metáfora sobre mi experiencia, yo me sentía como si hubiera llegado y tenía que asegurarse de que su propio pasaje era seguro. Tomé una decisión muy madura, si me permitía decirlo, de que no íbamos a hacerlo esa noche.

Pero eso no significaba que no nos tocáramos.

Pasé un dedo tentadoramente hacia abajo desde su barbilla, a través de sus colinas, sobre su ombligo y justo en el medio de sus bragas. Bella se retorció deliciosamente y yo repetí la rutina varias veces. Al final perdió la paciencia y gruñó:

—¡Tócame, Edward! ¡Por Dios, tócame!

Le di un poco de atención, siguiendo en sus bragas, hurgando en torno a los lados y arriba sólo por diversión. Tres dedos, una palma, la palma de mi mano, un nudillo o dos. Sus ojos se voltearon en su cabeza y se meció y retorció tratando desesperadamente de aumentar la presión contra mi mano. Le di justo lo que ella necesitaba y ella flotó sobre la luna por mí.

Rodé sobre ella hasta la parte superior para darle un beso y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y se aferró con fuerza mientras se corría de nuevo. Sus muslos se movían rítmicamente contra mis bóxers y me di cuenta de que estaba devolviéndome el favor. Había follado en seco con Bella en la última semana más de lo que lo había hecho desde el noveno grado, pero todo era bueno. Contesté a su pierna con un nuevo empuje y un agarre de su pezón, cosa que me pareció que se había añadido a nuestra experiencia.

Me estaba acercando a mi propia explosión, cuando de repente Bella nos dio la vuelta y estaba en la parte superior. ¡Mi pequeña perrita calienta iba a montarme! Pero no, ella tenía otra cosa en mente. Ella se colocó sobre mis caderas e hizo caso omiso de mis golpes ascendentes. La zorrita me tenía atrapado en una prisión de mi propia creación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella puso su mano sobre mi estómago, aquietándome.

La miré a los ojos y ella escabulló su cuerpo hacia abajo para básicamente sentarse en mis muslos. Deslizó la mano de mi estómago a mi cintura y se paró.

En voz muy baja, dijo:

—¿Está bien si yo...? —Yo crucé los brazos detrás de la cabeza y me quedé quieto.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cariño. —Sonreí ampliamente, porque no podía recordar ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

Los ojos de Bella se ciñeron a la parte cubierta de mi cuerpo. Ella arrastró un dedo experimentalmente por mi longitud muy dura, luego lo apartó rápidamente.

—Está bien. Te prometo que no muerde.

Traté de esperar pacientemente a que me acariciara de nuevo. Fueron los dos segundos y medio más largos de mi vida. Esa vez utilizó toda la palma, obteniendo una idea de donde las cosas comenzaban y terminaban. Su expresión era totalmente adorable, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron con hambre de más. Supuse que ella se parecía mucho a mí en ese momento.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —preguntó.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le contesté.

Ella se rió y jugó un poco más. Cuando añadió la segunda mano, no podía quedarme quieto. Me esforcé por mantener las manos donde estaban. Sabía que era importante dejar que ella fuera a su propio ritmo, pero era desesperante. Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba haciendo.

Se estaba poniendo más audaz con sus golpes, viniendo hacia mí desde ambos lados, más dura y rápidamente, hasta que…

—¡Oooomph!

—¡Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho!

Mi mano se movió instintivamente al saco que acababa de ser aplastado con su mano.

—Estoy bien. —Me ahogué, aunque a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de estarlo.

Ella se movió de encima rápidamente y se puso a mi lado. Consideré pedirle que le diera un beso y no siguiera, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso nos haría retroceder una buena semana o algo así.

—Dame la mano, Bella.

Ella puso su mano en la mía confiadamente. Le di un pequeño recorrido por la zona, destacando las más importantes atracciones: la punta, el eje y, ejem, las bolas.

—Ahora aquí es donde necesitas bajar con mucho cuidado —le dije, asegurándome de que ella sentía la parte a la que me refería.

—Lo siento —susurró de nuevo—. ¿Tienes un manual de instrucciones que pudiera estudiar o algo así?

—¡No, Bella, pero puedo darte un buen entrenamiento en el puesto de trabajo! —dije con entusiasmo.

—Por favor. Quiero hacerte sentir como tú me hiciste sentir —murmuró un tanto tímida.

—Muy bien. Aquí —le dije, pasándole la mano por mi longitud una y otra vez. Después de un rato, fue como andar en bicicleta y la solté, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Bella estaba conduciendo la moto y yo sentí que ella iba a un buen ritmo. Yo estaba muy cerca, nuestra pequeña clase de _E_ _l cuidado y mantenimiento del pene_ me impulsó cerca de la orilla.

Mis gemidos hicieron un gran trabajo para hacerle saber lo que me gustaba especialmente, aunque la verdad, cada cosa que hacía se sentía increíble. Y a eso se le sumó el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo con mucho entusiasmo. Y casi desnuda. Bella alternó entre ver mi pene y mi cara. Era difícil mantener los ojos enfocados en ella, pero hubo algo muy íntimo en ese momento que no me quise perder.

Ella descubrió que yo estaba listo para que fuera más rápido y más fuerte y ella estaba trabajando con ambas manos sobre mí en una alternancia, un patrón predecible que me estaba volviendo loco. Me gustaría poder llegar a sus pechos, pero ella estaba sentada justo por encima de mis rodillas. Estaba completamente a su merced y era un lugar maravilloso para estar.

 **~BPOV~**

Mi nerviosismo de antes de tocar esa parte misteriosa de su cuerpo se había disipado. Sentí una enorme sensación de poder sobre Edward mientras él mismo se entregaba completamente a mí. Me había dejado enteramente a cargo de su placer y yo quería complacerlo. Sus ojos verdes se habían cerrado con la intensidad de su deseo. Su pecho se levantaba y sus caderas empujaban a mis manos a cada golpe que le daba. Y los ruidos sexis que salían de su boca... ¡mis pobres, pobres bragas!

Cuanto más rápido le frotaba, él más fuerte lo recibía. Movimiento, movimiento, movimiento... ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? Caricia, caricia, caricia... ¡oh, a él parecía gustarle eso! Entonces ese gemido empezó a aumentar y reconocí que él estaba casi, casi, casi...

Todo se tensó y se detuvo por medio segundo, luego completamente él se soltó. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el techo y él gimió y explotó bajo mis manos. Yo prácticamente viví mi propio orgasmo viendo su emoción. Él llegó a mí y yo me doblé a mí misma a través de su cuerpo, amando la manera en la que su pecho se sentía rocoso contra el mío.

—¡Dios, Bella, ha sido fantástico! ¿Estás segura de que nunca antes has hecho esto? —Él se rió.

—Muy gracioso.

Él estaba acariciando arriba y abajo mi espalda con una mano y corriendo a través de mi pelo con la otra. Noté un poco de humedad en su estómago.

—Oh —le dije brillantemente.

—¿Qué?

—Estás un poco pegajoso. —Él se rió debajo de mí y todo su cuerpo tembló.

—Sí, eso sucede.

—¿No es un poco incómodo?

—Sólo hasta que me limpie. No es gran cosa.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Realmente he estado bien?

—Joder, sí. Los chicos en realidad no pueden fingir, así que...

—Eso ha sido muy divertido. —Él acercó mi cabeza hacia él y me besó dulcemente.

—Eres una novia impresionante, Bella.

.-.-.-.-.

 ** _*Bokchoy_** : Col china de una variedad con hojas afiladas y bordes suavizados. Después de que el suelo se calienta a 40 grados, se comienzan a plantar verduras tolerantes a las heladas como la rúcula, col china, el berro, la col rizada, la mostaza y las espinacas.

.-.-.-.

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos en unos días! Besos a todos :)**


	15. ¿Qué sentido?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo sólo la traduzco.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola! Ya estoy aquí, perdonad la tardanza, pero estaba esperando a que mi beta me mandara el capítulo.**

 **Bueno, no me lío más y aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste, besos! :)**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 _._

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 15: ¿Qué sentido?**

 **^EPOV^**

—Mientras os devuelvo esto, quiero que os turnéis para leer en voz alta los pasajes que he resaltado. A medida que escucháis, pensad en cómo el autor ha tratado ese momento culminante, como ha usado ese interruptor que da la vuelta a las mejores historias. Edward, comienza por favor.

Banner me dio mi trabajo de nuevo en primer lugar, yo identifiqué el pasaje y leí:

— _Jack, puedo caminar. En serio. Deja que me apoye en ti._

— _De ninguna manera_ _—_ _dijo él en cuclillas frente a ella, ofreciéndole su espalda_ _—_ _. Si empeora tu tobillo, no serás capaz de jugar a la pelota conmigo por el resto del verano._

— _Pero ¿qué pasa con el agua? ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir llevar esos cubos por la colina? Madre necesita el agua para lavar._

— _Sube y deja que yo me preocupe por el agua de tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Favoreciendo a su esguince, Jill deambuló hasta la espalda de Jack, se lanzó con cautela para que no se cayeran_ _por_ _la colina._

 _Cautelosamente, ella sacó su pierna mala sobre su lado y sintió cómo la sujetaba por detrás de su rodilla raspada._

— _Bueno, ahora la otra_ _—_ _dijo Jack, incómodo por_ _el_ _exceso de peso en su espalda._

 _Jill colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y levantó la otra pierna hacia arriba y la puso alrededor de él. Él puso su codo alrededor de la pierna y_ _,_ _a continuación_ _,_ _cogió los cubos y empezó su camino hacia casa._

 _Jill agarró con fuerza el cuello de Jack como si su centro de gravedad se desplazara por debajo de ella y ella se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo era la única manera de bajar por la colina de regreso a casa._

— _Vas a tener que sujetarte bien por aquí._ _Tengo mis manos llenas con estos cubos._

 _Jill observó con admiración la manera en la que los músculos de Jack se contraían y se inflamaban al llevar la carga del agua, además de su propio peso añadido. Un brillo de sudor se mezclaba con la suciedad alrededor de su cuello y en la parte inferior de su cabello y Jill creía que nunca ha visto nada más varonil en sus doce años de vida._

—Muy bien, perfecto. Gracias, Edward. ¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas?

Angela levantó la mano primero:

—Me gusta la idea de que la suciedad y el sudor puedan ser atractivas

Mike se rió:

—Ella debería venir a verme después de la práctica del fútbol. —Y las risas siguieron.

Ben agregó:

—Me gusta lo inocente que es el gesto, pero al mismo tiempo, significa todo para ella.

—Edward, ¿quieres responder?

—Traté de tomar un momento en el que Jack era Jack, pero en realidad fue muy heroico con ella. Era como si el polvo en su espalda estuviera limpio para los ojos de ella y ella lo viera de una manera completamente nueva.

Bella sonrió con orgullo, pero no añadió su propio comentario. Ya había entretejido sus pensamientos en la trama de la historia. El profesor Banner señaló:

—Quiero felicitaros por conseguir tantos hechos en un espacio tan corto. Tú has señalado su edad, tanto por decir que ella tenía doce años como por indicar el juego de la pelota. Has colocado la historia en su era original, por el uso del término _madre_ , y has indicando que sería necesario el pozo de agua para lavar. Has conseguido contar la historia en tercera persona pero indicando cómo ambos se sentían en varios puntos, es realmente una escritura sólida, Edward. ¿Quién sigue?

Bella se inclinó y susurró:

—Mimado del profesor. —Le di un guiño a cambio.

O) (O

— _Eso es una tontería. Yo siempre voy a ser 107 años mayor que tú._

— _Sí, pero tu piel no estará arrugada_ _,_ _tu pelo no estará envejeciendo y tu cuerpo..._ _bueno_ _._ _—_ _Me reí por su rubor._

— _Te veo, Bo. Sí, mis ojos son sobrenaturales, y en realidad puedo ver dentro de ti, pero no estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de cómo te ve mi corazón. Las arterias pueden endurecerse un poco, pero no hay nada que un poco de desgaste en tu cuerpo físico vaya a hacer que cambie lo que me gusta de ti._

— _Oh, Victor, por supuesto que ibas a decir algo dulce así, pero_ _…_

— _Bo. Voy a decirte algo ahora mismo que puede ser un poco difícil de creer. ¿Lista?_

 _Ella dio una respiración profunda y luego expulsó el aire._

— _Muy bien._

— _La verdad del asunto es que he estado esperando a que tu alma pasara por este camino durante toda mi existencia. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí relacionarme con chicas que tienen la edad de mi cuerpo físico? ¡Sería como ir a una cita con una niña!_

— _Ew._

 _Me reí._

— _Sí, Ew. Exactamente. Pero tú y yo coincidimos en el interior. Y eso no va a cambiar en cinco años o en cincuenta y cinco. Quédate conmigo y sé mi compañera._

—Bien, ¿quién quiere responder?

La mano de Jessica se levantó.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, qué romántico!

—Vamos a explorar esto, Jessica. ¿Qué pasa con la escritura que hace que sea romántico?

Mike añadió:

—Es imposible. En primer lugar, tienes la cosa peligrosa de que es un vampiro. Siempre será una amenaza física para Bo y sus ovejas. Luego tienes la diferencia de edad. Quiero decir, él tiene 107 y ella 17. Cuando ella se acerque a la edad cronológica de él, va a parecer como si estuviera robando una cuna.

El profesor Banner respondió:

—Has puesto el dedo en la llaga, Michael. La improbabilidad de que encajen es uno de los elementos que lo hacen tan romántico, de hecho, definen un romance. Mira a Romeo y Julieta de dos lados opuestos algo imposible. Love Story, la chica muere… Oh, lo he contado, lo siento. Casablanca, una mujer, dos hombres, líos políticos, completamente insostenible. Cumbres borrascosas... bueno, ya sabéis el punto.

Una mano se levantó:

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué funcionó el romance de Edward?

—Edward, ¿o tal vez Bella? ¿Quién quiere contestar?

Quité la mano de mi elocuente novia para que lo explicara.

—Tal vez lo más imposible de todos los conflictos románticos es cuando las personas comienzan como amigos, como Jack y Jill. Habían estado subiendo esa colina durante al menos ocho años, tal vez dos veces a la semana.

Yo asentí confirmándolo, como si de alguna manera ahora fuera el experto en el tema.

—Tiene que haber algo —continuó Bella— que hace que un día cambien la forma de mirarse el uno al otro. Tal vez es tan simple como ver una flexión muscular o tal vez es algo más dramático, como un heroico rescate. O tal vez es plantarle un jardín a alguien o hacerle la comida favorita.

Yo salté:

—O tal vez es ver tu nombre en la espalda de una chica o tocar un dueto juntos en el piano.

—O enseñarte a cómo usar un palo de golf.

—Mmm, mmm... ejem —interrumpió el profesor Banner.

—Oops. —Bella se rió nerviosamente y yo apreté su mano, encogiéndome de hombros hacia la dirección de Banner.

—Bueno, creo todo eso cubre un romance. Esta semana vamos a alejarnos de la ficción. Me gustaría que escribierais sobre un sentido del que no podríais prescindir y lo que os estaríais perdiendo si os lo quitaran. Tres páginas deberían bastar. Que tengáis un buen lunes todo el mundo.

 **~BPOV~**

—Bueno, eso ha sido vergonzoso —reconocí. Pero Edward, como siempre, parecía impermeable a la vergüenza.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Bella. Tienes que escribir sobre lo que conoces.

—Hmm, así que, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pusiste a una chica en tu espalda, Jack?

—En realidad, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué no subes a bordo? —Él se inclinó galantemente, dejando su rodilla hacia abajo en la nieve.

—Levántate, bobo.

—Si no fuéramos en sentido contrario a mi examen de pre-cálculo, yo insistiría —dijo él.

—Te creo —le contesté, acercándome para darle un beso.

Él me esquivó y explicó:

—Me siento como si estuviera resfriándome.

—Qué mal. —Para mí. No besarlo por un tiempo. ¿Demasiado egoísta?

—¿Nos vemos más tarde? ¿Con Riley?

—Claro, ¿nos vemos a las 15:40?

O) (O

A las 14:55, recibí un mensaje de Edward.

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Me siento como una mierda. Será mejor que entrenes sin mí. Dale a Riley un beso de mi parte. No, no lo hagas. XE**_

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo siento, cariño. Pasaré luego a ver cómo estás. Tómate una siesta. xb**_

Fui a mi entrenamiento, pero no fue lo mismo sin Edward. Estaba echándome a perder y lo sabía. Ni siquiera me detuve en mi habitación en el camino de regreso. Le di a la puerta de Edward un leve golpe, en caso de que realmente estuviera durmiendo la siesta. Jasper abrió.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—La enfermera está aquí —le dijo a Edward, haciéndose a un lado con los ojos en blanco. Cuando lo pasé, Jasper me susurró—: Es un gran farsante.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, todavía con la ropa de antes, su manta de lana verde estaba puesta sobre sus hombros. Me senté cautelosamente a su lado y él abrió los ojos un instante, parecía que estaba dolorido. Antes de que mi mano tocara su frente, pude decir que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—¿Has tomado algo?

—Bella, deberías irte. Te vas a enfermar. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Jas, ¿se ha tomado algún Advil?

—No. Yo no he podido hacer que tomara nada. Lo ha tirado por la ventana.

—Gracias. —Cogí la botella y puse dos cápsulas en mi mano, abriendo la botella en mi camino—. Hey, realmente necesitas tomar esto —le dije, sentándome en la cama otra vez.

—No puedo —se ahogó.

—¿Eres alérgico o algo? —Pensé que podría ser algo peligroso.

—No. —Uff.

—Vamos, muchachote. —Lo hice sentarse, frotándole para quitarle los escalofríos y colocándole las pastillas en su palma caliente. Rápidamente le entregué el agua y él se las arregló para metérselas en la boca. Gentilmente se las tragó.

—Bella, vete. Por favor. No quiero que cojas esto.

—Jasper, deberías estar con Alice. Yo me encargo de él.

—Hey, gracias, Bella. Su llave está ahí en su escritorio si tienes que salir y volver. Cuídate, Edward, y no tosas en mis cosas.

Edward estaba demasiado enfermo como para siquiera responder.

—Escucha, voy a ir a ducharme, a cambiarme y a recoger mis cosas para mañana y estaré de vuelta. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Gemido patético.

Lo besé en la frente y dije:

—Volveré pronto.

O) (O

—Rose, ¿estás con Emmett?

— _¿Qué pasa, Bella?_

—Es Edward. Está muy enfermo.

— _Espera, voy a decírselo._

Me apresuré a tirar una camiseta limpia y la ropa interior en mi mochila, junto con mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental. Comprobé que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para mis clases del día siguiente, así no tendría que dejar a Edward más de lo necesario. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me deslicé por el pasillo, Emmett apareció.

— _Hey, Baby Belle. ¿Qué está pasando con Eddie?_

—Está ardiendo. Esta mañana dijo que pensaba que estaba pillando un resfriado, pero esto no se ve como un resfriado.

— _Está bien, está bien. ¿Se ha tomado alguna cosa?_

—Yo sólo le he dado un par de Advil. Me dirijo allí ahora.

— _No lo hagas. No debes correr el riesgo de exponerte. Escucha, iré a ver cómo está. Yo me encargo, Bella. Gracias por llamar, te llamaré más tarde._

—Gracias, Emmett.

Ignoré el consejo de Emmett y fui por un camino más corto hasta la puerta de Edward y usé su llave para entrar. El pobre Edward era una masa retorcida de miseria. Me sentía completamente impotente por no poder ayudar y entonces me llamó la atención un recuerdo de mi infancia de una madre cariñosa. Puse mi bolso en silencio en la cama de Jasper y busqué a través de las cosas de Edward para localizar una toalla. En silencio mojé la toalla en agua fría y la escurrí. Emmett estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando la abrí.

—Entra —le dije.

—Bella —medio-gruñó—. Edward no quiere que te enfermes. Eso sólo lo hará sentir peor.

—Sabes que no me voy a ir, así que vamos a entrar y a ayudarle. ¿De acuerdo?

Claramente derrotado, Emmett galantemente entró y pasó por delante de mí.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Emmett se acercó a la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

—Edward, soy Emmett. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Mmm —se quejó él, inclinándose ligeramente, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Escala del uno al diez, siendo diez la puerta de la muerte, ¿dónde estás?

—Siete.

Emmett se puso de rodillas y adoptó un tono más comprensivo.

—Mierda. ¿En serio? ¿Te sientes tan mal?

—Mmm —le confirmó.

—Está bien, espera. Voy a hablar con papá. —Emmett golpeó una tecla y segundos después estaba preparándose para poder hablar con Carlisle.

Mientras que él estaba esperando a que su padre contestara, Emmett me susurró:

—Yo nunca le he visto pasar de un cinco.

Me acerqué a Edward desde el otro lado y apliqué suavemente la toallita en su frente. Él abrió los ojos un poco y dejó escapar un nuevo gemido. Coloqué nuevamente el paño en mi mano, pensando que lo incomodaba más.

—Lo siento —le dije rotundamente.

Él negó con la cabeza un poco y susurró:

—Se siente bien.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como si fueran pequeñas rendijas cuando coloqué el paño fresco en su cabeza. Sus palabras no eran convincentes cuando dijo:

—Deberías irte.

Me senté con cautela para no moverlo y le dije con firmeza:

—No me iré hasta que tenga que ir a clase mañana por la mañana. Así que no hablemos más de eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojos se cerraron, luego de nuevo los abrió como agradecimiento.

Mientras tanto, Emmett estaba hablando por fin con Carlisle y estaba escuchando atentamente las instrucciones. Después de varios _vale_ y gruñidos, dijo:

—Bella está insistiendo en permanecer con él... vale, está aquí.

Emmett extendió su brazo sobre Edward y me pasó el teléfono con una mirada severa.

—¿Hola?

— _Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy bien, pero Edward está hecho un desastre.

— _Eso me han dicho. Escucha, ¿te das cuenta de que es probable que esto sea extremadamente contagioso en este momento y_ _,_ _como mínimo, suena como que tiene un virus desagradable? Como médico, te aconsejo encarecidamente que no te expongas más._

Oí lo que él no dijo y respondí:

—Gracias, Carlisle. Ahora, por favor, dígame cómo hacerlo sentir más cómodo.

Carlisle suspiró, parecía que con alivio de que su hijo no iba a ser abandonado, y continuó con su voz de doctor dándome todo tipo de instrucciones y señales de advertencia a tener en cuenta.

— _La deshidratación va a ser su mayor preocupación. Si no bebe algo de agua al menos cada dos horas, Emmett y tú vais a tener que llevarlo a la Salud del Estudiante. Dale Advil cada cuatro o seis horas, lo mantendrá cubierto por los escalofríos. Me temo que la situación podría empeorar antes de mejorar. Vas a necesitar un bote de basura cerca, por si necesita..._

—¿Vomitar?

— _Sí. Y Bella, lávate las manos y mantén la mayor distancia posible_.

—Lo tengo, Carlisle. Gracias.

— _No, Bella. Gracias a ti. Dame tu número de móvil y te llamaré más tarde._

Yo le di mi número y volví a darle el teléfono a Emmett, quien dijo _vale_ unas cuantas veces más antes de colgar.

—Me ha dicho que trate de convencerte una vez más…

—Olvídalo, Emmett.

—Bien, entonces apúntate mi número en tu teléfono y así podrás llamarme con lo que sea. No tienes que pasar por Rose cuando me necesites.

Emmett se inclinó sobre su hermano una vez más y le dijo:

—Tienes una novia bastante impresionante, Eddie.

A lo que él respondió:

—Ya me figuraba eso.

 **^EPOV^**

El resto del lunes fue una nube de fiebre, escalofríos, mareos, náuseas y la compresa fría de vez en cuando en mi frente. Perdía horas sueltas, abrí los ojos por un instante al ver que Bella se había movido de mi escritorio a la cama de Jasper, con el tiempo se había puesto pantalones de chándal y, finalmente, ella dormía.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, estaba temblando pero caliente y mi ropa estaba completamente empapada en sudor. Tomé un sorbo de agua de la mesita de noche y di vueltas en la cama durante otros 45 minutos. Afortunadamente, un profundo sueño por fin me llevó y no abrí los ojos de nuevo hasta que el sol del brumoso invierno pasó a través de las ventanas.

—Hola. —Bella me sonrió, vestida y lista para salir de la clase—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

—Alegre —le dije con voz rasposa. Mi garganta se sentía como un campo de batalla y cada músculo se sentía como cuando estuve mi primera semana con Riley.

Ella vino a mi lado con Advil y agua y colocó su mano fría en mi frente. Mis dientes chirriaron en respuesta al cambio.

—Oh, Edward, aún estás muy caliente.

Traté de reír con todas mis fuerzas:

—Gracias, cariño. Tú también eres súper caliente.

—Está bien. Humor. Esa es una buena señal.

—¿Vas a poesía?

—Sí, y luego voy a ir a tu clase de Historia del Jazz.

—¿Qué? —grazné—. ¿Vas a ir a mis clases?

—Claro. Voy a tomar notas para ti.

—¿Hablas en serio? No. Tú no tienes que hacer eso, Bella. Está bien. Yo haré el trabajo más tarde.

—Ni siquiera trates de convencerme de lo contrario. Ya sabes, me encanta escuchar Jazz. De esta manera, puedo hablar con tus profesores por ti y hacerles saber por qué no estás en la clase.

—Bella, no sé qué decir. —Y de verdad no sabía.

—Eso es lo que hacen las novias impresionantes. Nos vemos más tarde. Vuelve a dormir.

O) (O

La llave tintineante en la cerradura me despertó de mi siesta. Revisé el reloj y vi que ya estaba oscuro afuera, wow, ¿a dónde había ido el día?

—¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito?

—Perezoso como el infierno. He estado durmiendo todo el… —Fui golpeado por un vértigo cuando puse mis pies en el suelo y traté de incorporarme.

—Edward, no trates de levantarte —me advirtió, cogiéndome y bajándome de nuevo a la cama.

Mi estómago se removió con una oleada de náuseas y cogí el cubo.

—Esto no va a ser bonito —me quejé, esperando con la mitad de mi corazón que ella se fuera y me dejara a solas con mi miseria. Pero la otra mitad, la parte más egoísta, se entusiasmaba cuando me alejaba el pelo de la frente pegajosa y decía:

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Yo no tenía mucho en mi estómago, pero tuve fuerzas para sacar lo que fuera, estaba todo seco, eran dolorosas arcadas. Cuando sabía que no había nada más, dejé el cubo de la basura en el suelo y caí de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Bueno, eso ha sido sexy —me quejé, lanzando el brazo por encima de mi cara.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo ella. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, cogió el cubo de la basura y la llave. Emmett estaba con ella cuando volvió.

—Eddie, ¿cómo estás, hermano?

—Mal.

—Escucha —dijo él, deslizándose cerca de mí para que Bella no pudiera oírme—, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude en el baño para que tu novia no tenga que lidiar con el quid de la cuestión?

—Emm, no necesito ir. Estoy bien.

—Papá dice que si no puedes orinar, te tengo que llevar al hospital. ¿Quieres eso?

Era imposible razonar.

—Está bien.

—Déjame que te coja algo de ropa limpia. ¡Y algunos enjuagues bucales!

Emmett realmente hizo un trabajo admirable, casi me llevó al baño, me ayudó con todo. También amenazó con quemar la ropa.

—Me encantaría meterte en la ducha. ¿Podrías soportarlo?

Sólo de pensar el colocarme bajo el agua caliente hizo que mi estómago se sacudiera de nuevo.

—Hoy no.

—Muy bien, entonces. Sólo salpícate un poco de agua fría en la cara y haz unas pocas gárgaras.

Él me ayudó a volver a la cama y habló con Bella en voz baja al otro lado de la habitación antes de salir. Bella me dio más cantidad de medicamento y me metió en la cama para pasar la noche.

O) (O

Mis ojos se abrieron a las 9:35 y la razón era que era miércoles y ella se estaba perdiendo la clase de composición.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que debes estar en clase.

—¿De qué sirve la revisión por parejas contigo atrapado aquí en la cama? Lo haremos más adelante cuando te sientas mejor.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? ¡No debes recibir un cero sólo porque yo esté enfermo!

—Edward —dijo ella, poniendo su silla al lado de mi cama—, no te preocupes. El profesor Banner me dijo que haría una lectura previa on-line de mi trabajo si tú no estabas mejor mañana por la tarde.

—Oh —le contesté, sintiendo que mis labios se convertían en un mohín—. Creo que sería mejor para ti de todos modos.

Ella puso su mano fría en mi frente.

—No, no sería. Nadie es mejor para mí que tú.

En ese momento sonó el pomo de la puerta y Jasper entró.

—No me hagas caso, acabo de regresar de mi clase de Estadística. ¡Cristo, huele a vómito aquí!

—Gracias por tu compasión, hombre —le dije.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó de pasada, cogiendo algunas carpetas de gran tamaño de su escritorio.

—Fatal. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. —Con eso, Jasper se fue de la habitación.

—A veces puede ser un mal amigo —contestó Bella.

Eso me puso en marcha y me cogí el estómago.

—Me duele cuando me río.

—Oh, pobrecito. Escucha, aquí está tu medicamento. Tu padre dijo que te cambiara a Tylenol si no habías estado comiendo. Tengo que ir a clase. No puedo ir a la clase de Psicología por ti porque tengo mi clase de Literatura, pero me pasaré en las horas de oficina y hablaré con tu profesor.

—Dios, Bella, ¿eres de verdad?

—Pues no. Sé bueno. ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?

—Yo no quiero nada de allí en un buen tiempo.

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Qué sentido has elegido? —me preguntó, encaramado en la esquina en el extremo más alejado de la cama.

—El oído.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que es porque la música es muy importante para mí. Y también porque si yo tuviera que elegir entre no leer nunca o no escuchar nunca las palabras habladas, podría dejar de leer con más facilidad.

Él entrecerró los ojos un poco, como si no me creyera.

—¿Así que serías capaz de dejar de verme? —Ante eso, abrió los brazos y la manta para que pudiera verlo completamente, supuse. Aunque su estado físico no era el ideal.

Vi el logo en su camiseta por primera vez.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es el lema de nuestro poema verde.

Él miró hacia abajo para recordarse a sí mismo lo que llevaba puesto.

—Oh, sí. Esto siempre me anima. La llevo mucho cuando me enfermo, por lo que todo el mundo en mi familia la odia. Pero me encanta el gran desastre de la sonrisa de los guisantes.

—Es tan tú, Edward.

—No trates de cambiar de tema, Bella. ¿Decías que podrías vivir sin este punto de vista?

—¡No me gustaría eso, sobre todo porque yo sabría lo que me estaría perdiendo! Pero, ya sabes, Edward, fueron tus palabras escritas lo primero me atrajo de ti.

La jirafa muda.

Desapareció la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y se recompuso solemnemente.

—Wow, una chica que me quiere por mis palabras.

—Hablando de palabras, Shakespeare, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de pensar acerca de lo que tú elegirías?

—¿Quieres decir entre medias de vomitar y dormir?

—Sí —le contesté, riéndome suavemente—. Con todo el tiempo libre que tienes en tus manos.

—Yo estaba pensando en el sentido del tacto.

—Uh-oh. ¿Esto va a ser una cosa sexual? —Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. ¿A pesar de todo, seguía pensando en el sexo?

—Bueno, ciertamente podría ser. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Casi todo lo que recuerdo de ayer es tu mano en mi frente. Eso me salvó. Y aquí mismo, ahora mismo, lo único que quiero hacer es acurrucarme contigo en esta cama, en esta manta, y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.

—Bueno, no creo que debas escribir sobre eso, quiero decir, ¿no crees que hemos compartido lo suficiente con el profesor Banner? —Él se rió un poco.

—Por supuesto. Creo que podría mantenerlo limpio y todavía tener mucho que escribir. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se siente el pasar tus dedos a través de la piel de un perro? ¿O sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies? ¿O sentirse encerrado en una suave manta?

—Suena como un esquema. Déjame coger un cuaderno y anotar tus ideas.

Me alejé de la cama y excavé a través de mi mochila para coger un cuaderno y un lápiz.

—Está bien, así que el pelo de perro...

Incluso antes de que pudiera terminar el pensamiento, Edward estaba profundamente dormido, se dejó caer en la esquina, roncando suavemente. Le reorganicé todo para que estuviera tumbado cómodamente y apagué la luz.

O) (O

Por respeto a Edward y con temor de que Jasper pudiera estar a medio vestir, todavía llamaba suavemente cada vez que estaba a punto de utilizar la llave.

—¡Bella, hola! —me saludó Emmett alegremente—. Mira quién está arriba. Es la criatura de la laguna Verde.

—Qué gracioso —se quejó Edward. Estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo alguna cosa.

—Wow, estás comiendo alimentos sólidos. Impresionante —le dije, dejando la mochila y cruzando hasta llegar a Edward. Mi palma fue automáticamente a su frente, luego a su mejilla.

Captó mi mano de forma inesperada y la mantuvo allí. Frío contra tibio. Él cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Dios, no sabes lo bien que se siente tu mano sobre mi piel, Bella.

Me sonrojé por la gran sonrisa de Emmett.

—¡Yo diría que os consiguierais una habitación, pero creo que estoy en ella!

—Hmm, estás un poco áspero estos días —observé, refiriéndome a sus tres días de encierro.

—Creo que hoy Eddie va a honrarnos después de la cena al ducharse y afeitarse.

—Oh.

Edward levantó la vista de su plato de fideos.

—Pensé que estarías un poco más emocionada por esto.

—Me gusta un poco el aspecto desaliñado en ti. Es sexy —agregué, para deleite de Emmett.

—Gasta la maquinilla de afeitar, hermanito.

Edward pasó las manos por sus mejillas y se encogió de hombros.

—Ayúdame.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me das una hora para conseguir arreglarlo para ti y entonces podrás tenerlo de vuelta?

—Está bien, Emmett. Gracias. —Me levanté y le di a Edward un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sí, una ducha era una buena idea.

O) (O

—¿Esto quiere decir que no vas a dormir conmigo esta noche? —Edward hizo un puchero.

—La próxima vez que me acueste contigo, quiero que estemos en la misma cama.

—¡Bueno, no vas a conseguir un argumento de mí en contra de eso! —Él me guiñó un ojo.

—Puedo decir que te sientes mejor hoy. Estoy muy contento.

—No lo podría haber hecho sin ti. ¡Y será mejor que no te enfermes!

—No estoy enferma. Entonces, ¿crees que vas a ir a clase mañana por la mañana?

—No lo sé. Banner dijo que podía enviarle mi trabajo el fin de semana, para que pueda dormir y sólo tener que ir a mi clase de Psicología.

—Muy bien, entonces te llamaré mañana por la tarde. Que duermas bien.

 **^EPOV^**

Puse mi alarma a las 8:15 después de que ella se fuera y me puse debajo de mis sábanas por primera vez en toda la semana. No me acordé de otra cosa hasta que me desperté al ritmo de mi despertador. Mi garganta todavía se sentía un poco áspera, pero estaba enfermo y cansado de estar en la cama y perderme todo. Echaba de menos a Bella.

Me duché y aseé, dejando mi aspecto descuidado para Bella. No había ido sin afeitar desde la Semana Senior y, ciertamente, aceleró mi rutina de la mañana. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo le iba a gustar eso en mí. Sin duda era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella me cuidara durante toda la semana. Y yo no iba a hacer lo mínimo que pudiera...

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó Bella, tomando su asiento a mi lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás guardando esto para alguien más?

—Sí, claro. Pensé que estarías durmiendo —dijo ella en tono acusador.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te extrañaba.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta —dijo sonriendo.

O) (O

A las 15:00 estaba completamente agotado. Reunirme con todos mis maestros y aprender lo que necesitaba para ponerme al día era un poco desalentador. Sin embargo, me había mantenido bien en ese punto, por lo que a mediados de la próxima semana, debería estar bien.

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **Voy con Riley. Pasaré después. xb**_

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te aflojes con esas**_ _ **dominadas**_ _ **s**_ _ **ó**_ _ **lo porque no te esté viendo. XE**_

Bella golpeó mi puerta a las 17:20 como había predicho y, desde que ella me devolvió la llave, yo en realidad tenía que levantarme para dejarla entrar

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No, creo que he terminado por hoy.

—Está bien. Déjame ir a darme una ducha y estaré de vuelta.

—No, Bella. Sal tú. Diviértete. Es viernes por la noche.

—¿En serio, Edward?

—Yo voy a ir a dormir. No hay razón para que te arruines la noche.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro —le dije, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta y caminando suavemente hacia delante—. Ve. Vive un poco.

—¿Me enviarás un mensaje cuando te despiertes mañana?

—Te lo prometo.

 **~BPOV~**

—Hey, vamos, Bella, deja de poner mala cara.

—No estoy poniendo mala cara, Rose. —Bueno, tal vez estaba haciendo un mohín.

—Hey, ¿ya has elegido tus clases pero para el próximo semestre? —intentó divertirme.

—Estoy trabajando en ello. Edward y yo nos vamos a inscribir juntos en Historia del Rock and Roll, y tengo los requisitos de inglés habituales. ¿Y tú?

Rose rodó los ojos.

—El segundo semestre de Ingeniería es un rollo. Estadística, Física, Química parte 1... Le dije a Emmett que será mejor que saque todo fuera de su sistema ahora, porque no vamos a tener tiempo para un polvo una vez que las clases comiencen.

Yo prácticamente escupí la cerveza sobre la mesa.

—En primer lugar, ¿un polvo? Y en segundo lugar, algo me dice que vosotros dos encontrareis alguna manera de coincidir, no importa lo que pase.

—Tal vez. —Se iluminó—. Después de todo, él va a tener un segundo semestre de alto nivel, no más práctica de fútbol, ya que va a ir a la escuela de medicina, por lo que debe tener un montón de tiempo en sus manos.

—¿Quieres decir, un montón de ti en sus manos?

Rose suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está el pequeño Cullen?

—Está empezando a sentirse mejor, pero está cansado. Esperemos que tenga su fuerza de vuelta antes de las clases del lunes.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Edward... hablando de otra cosa?

—Con calma, Rose. ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas lo que quieres saber?

—Bien. ¿Habéis hecho el acto?

—¿En serio? ¿La gente realmente habla así? —Ella se rió.

—Vamos, Bella, sabes lo que quiero decir. Sólo suéltalo.

—¿Esto va directamente de mis labios a oídos de Emmett? Porque yo no creo que Edward lo apreciara mucho.

—¿Así que la respuesta es no?

—De cualquier manera, Edward no quiere que Emmett sepa nuestra...

—Vamos, B. Puedes decirlo.

—Bien. Vida sexual.

—¡Bien! ¡El primer paso es admitir que conoce las palabras!

—Ja, ja. Estamos bien donde estamos. Edward se está tomando las cosas con calma por mí.

—¿Por ti? ¿Pero tú quieres que se lo tome con calma?

—Dios, Rose, lo quiero. Hay algo que ocurre cuando nos besamos y luego su pecho y sus caderas, sus dedos y sus labios...

—Sí, Bella, esas son las partes que entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada. Es que siento como si una vez que crucemos la línea final, todo vaya a ir cuesta abajo desde allí. Que no haya nada nuevo que explorar, no hay nada que esperar.

Ahora, Rose realmente escupió la cerveza fuera de su boca y sobre la mesa. A mí.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella. Lo siento. —Me senté recta y crucé los brazos. No le veía la gracia.

—Odio cuando te burlas de mi inexperiencia. —Rose presionó su mano en mis brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento. Es que pareces tener la idea de que hay una manera de hacer esto y luego la emoción se va o algo así. Simplemente no funciona de esa manera.

—¿No? —Tuve que admitir que eso era una buena noticia.

—¡No! ¿Por qué crees que las parejas permanecen juntas durante toda su vida? ¿Quién podría soportar que la emoción se fuera después de la primera vez o incluso después de las cinco primeras veces?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Si era tan divertido, por qué mi madre se fue?

—Bueno, sólo porque el sexo pueda ser grande no significa que siempre lo sea. Y hay algunas otras cuestiones que resolver con el fin de hacer funcionar un matrimonio.

—Al parecer.

—Pero volviendo al sexo... así que, ¿ni siquiera lo has visto todavía?

Esa conversación me puso bastante incómoda, pero Rose era mi mayor fuente. Yo sabía que ella no me diría nada.

—No exactamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué significa eso? —Ella se rió—. El sexo se tiene o no se tiene.

—No se ha dado a conocer.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿en bóxers?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien, eso es un buen comienzo. ¿Y le has tocado?

—Sólo a través de los bóxers —murmuré rápidamente.

—Está bien. ¿Así que entonces estás familiarizada con la mecánica?

—Sí, Rose. —Le di un giro de ojos molesto.

—Y sé que tú has tenido su poco de diversión, por lo que, obviamente, él también está familiarizado con tu equipo.

—Sí, está familiarizado.

—¿Así que sólo manos?

—Sí, Rose. ¡Agg!

—¿Sabes lo que se viene, no?

—Yo no sabía que en realidad hubiera reglas.

—Bueno —explicó—, no hay reglas, pero hay algunas tendencias básicas que normalmente ocurren.

—Realmente suenas como una ingeniera en estos momentos.

—Mira, sé que esto es una conversación difícil para ti. Nosotras no tenemos que hacer esto… —Se detuvo para mirarme con atención y continuó—: Ya sabes, yo estaba equivocada acerca de Edward, al principio. Cuando me preocupaba que pudiera estar usándote para que le ayudaras con sus clases. Creo que le gustabas antes de que su bombilla se encendiera, pero siempre fue un buen tipo.

—Un Cullen. —Sonreí.

—Exactamente. —Obtuve una sonrisa a cambio—. Y él siempre fue un amigo y cualquiera puede ver lo mucho que se preocupa por ti. ¿Confías en él, Bella?

—Sí —le respondí sin vacilar.

—Bueno. Entonces sólo tiene que ir con eso. Quiero decir, siempre usa protección, pero deja que te guíe. Todo lo que está haciendo hasta ahora parece estar haciéndote feliz. Ciertamente no es una carrera.

Me quejé de lo poco que habíamos estado haciendo esa semana, luego me regañé a mí misma por mi momento egoísta. El pobre chico había estado vomitando y yo me quejaba porque no había conseguido ninguna acción. Entonces otro pensamiento aterrador me golpeó:

—¿Qué pasa si yo no... ya sabes, no le satisfago y tiene miedo de decírmelo? —Rose sonrió.

—Google.

—¿Google qué?

—Lo que sea. Todo. Pajas, mamadas, relaciones sexuales, posiciones... Confía en mí, lo que haya de perverso en tu mente, hay 3000 sitios web sobre el tema. ¡Sólo asegúrate de borrar el historial de Internet cuando hayas terminado!

—Hunh. ¿Algo que compartir?

Ella deslizó su mano en el aire como si borrara una pizarra. O un recuerdo.

—No, gracias. Hey, ¿alguna pregunta más mientras estoy semi-borracha?

—¿Qué hacéis para... protegeros?

—Condones. —Ella lo dijo con tanta rapidez, como si no hubiera ninguna otra opción—. No importa lo mucho que quieras confiar en él, no tentéis a la suerte.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la píldora? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La píldora está bien para prevenir el embarazo. La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero escucha, Bella, aunque no quieras pensar en dónde más ha estado él, tienes que ser honesta contigo misma. Él es un chico caliente que ha admitido haber dado la vuelta a la manzana y haber vuelto, hace poco, por cierto. No te arriesgues.

Me desplomé en mi silla y tomé mi vaso. Esa era Rosalie para mí. Honesta hasta la exageración. Sin tapujos. Me tragué la píldora amarga de su consejo junto con la espuma de nuestra cerveza. Tanto para tener romanticismo la primera vez.

—Hey, no te lo tomes tan mal, Bella. Estoy segura de que él no se espera que sea de otra manera. Es sólo un hecho de la vida. Al igual que usar el hilo dental.

—Muy bien. Ahora voy a estar pensando en el hilo dental cuando me deslice sobre él.

—Ew… —se quejó, desmoronándose de la risa en la mesa—. ¡Yo voy a estar imaginándole a él... cuando yo use el hilo dental!

Su comentario me hizo hacer una mueca.

—De todas formas, creo que todo esto está bastante lejos. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ni siquiera... nos hemos tocado todavía. —Ella sonrió con complicidad.

—Es algo que se acelera como una apisonadora cuando va hacia el final, cariño. Una vez que las compuertas se abren, ya sabes… —Ella mantuvo unidas sus manos inocentemente, como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su propio deseo sexual o las acciones resultantes.

—Está bien, Rose. Buena charla. Gracias.

—Oh, cariño. ¡Qué suerte que me hicieras tu compañera de piso!

—Ya lo sé, Rose. Eres la mejor.

—Y tengo que darte un poco de crédito, también, por la elección de un Cullen.

—Tenemos un excelente gusto para los hombres, ¿no?

Rose levantó el vaso y yo lo choqué jovialmente.

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Estás segura de que quieres pasar el sábado por la noche ayudándome con mi tarea?

—Sí, Edward, por enésima vez, quiero. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ayudar a que te pongas al día. Y te echo de menos.

No pude evitar una sonrisa mientras le pasaba mi cuaderno de la clase de Composición y un bolígrafo.

—En ese caso, aquí está mi esquema.

—Wow. ¿Cuando has hecho esto? —me preguntó impresionada.

—Bueno, aparte del hecho de que cada noche he soñado contigo tocándome, durante el día he pensado en las demás cosas.

Ella miró mis notas con inquietud por si yo le había dicho a Banner más de lo que ella quería.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Guardé lo mejor de ti para mí. —Dios, se sentía bien ser capaz de coquetear de nuevo y no sentirse como una gigantesca bola enferma.

Bella estaba concentrada y tenía la punta del boli entre sus labios, yo sabía que ella no quería, pero me estaba volviendo un poco loco mientras estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Hasta el momento en el que me enfermé, estaba bastante estropeado con la frecuencia de nuestros encuentros. Pero seis noches de sequía para un universitario hacían que todo se multiplicara por diez. Eso eran sesenta noches... mierda, ¡dos meses sin sexo! ¡No era de extrañar que ese boli me estuviera poniendo así!

—¿Cómo puede protegerte el detectar temperaturas extremas, Edward?

—Sí, oh... sí. Buena idea. Simplemente pon una nota.

Sus estrechos ojos eran rendijas y yo estaba reventado.

—¿No estabas escuchando, verdad?

—He estado un poco distraído por un minuto. Lo siento.

Ella bajó el cuaderno y dijo:

—¿Sabes?, no eres el único que ha sido privado esta semana.

Mi mandíbula cayó y se quedó abierta hasta que recordé cómo cerrarla. Ella seguía mirándome con una mirada desafiante, así que le di una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Tomo buena nota.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Ahora podemos terminar nuestro trabajo?

—Por supuesto, Bella.

Le di toda mi atención durante el resto de la noche y pasamos a través de cada tema hasta que estuve completamente al día.

—No puedo creer que hayamos conseguido hacer todo este trabajo, eres increíble, Bella.

—No, Edward. Tú has hecho el trabajo. Yo sólo te he ayudado a mantener el rumbo.

—Hace tres meses no era capaz de hacer esto.

—Bueno, eres un estudiante diferente ahora. Más enfocado. Más organizado. Eficiente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Creo que me he vuelto accidentalmente un buen estudiante! —Ella se rió.

—Lo haces sonar como una enfermedad.

—¡Eso explica la fiebre y los escalofríos!

—Está bien, Johnny Drama. Hora de ir a la cama.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Bella se inclinó y me besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Para esta noche. Quiero tenerte al 100% o no tenerte en absoluto.

—Oh, eso es tan duro, Bella.

Ella me metió en la cama, pero se mantuvo firme en su postura. Yo también seguí firme, así que supuse que no haríamos nada.

—Dulces sueños, Edward.

Ella estaba en lo cierto acerca de los sueños.

O) (O

 _ **E**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy en mi 150% y no puedo esperar a verte. ¿No hay desayuno en la cama hoy? XE**_

 _ **B**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Enseguida voy! xb**_

En el momento en el que estaba apartando mis sábanas, Bella estaba llamando a la puerta.

—Deberías decirle a Jas que estás mejor.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Vamos. No puedo esperar a verte comiendo algo que no sea sopa.

 **~BPOV~**

Mi teléfono vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y comprobé la pantalla. El número no estaba guardado en la lista de contactos, pero reconocí el código de área. 714. Orange, California.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, querida. Soy Esme. ¿Cómo estás, Bella?_

—Oh, bien, Esme. ¿Y usted?

— _Estamos muy bien. Escucha, quería llamarte y darte las gracias de nuevo por el cuidado de Edward. Él dijo que eras su enfermera personal._

—No tiene que darme las gracias, Esme. Además, Carlisle ya…

— _Sí, lo sé, vosotros dos habéis estado en contacto constante. Pero esta es la madre de Edward diciendo_ _g_ _racias por cuidar tan bien de mi bebé. Estoy tan lejos._

Pude escuchar el anhelo en su voz y me di cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser para ellos. Edward no era uno de esos adolescentes que quería a sus padres lejos y no podía esperar para empujarlo hacia la puerta. Él los echaba mucho de menos.

—Fue realmente un placer. Sé que él haría lo mismo por mí.

Esme se rió suavemente.

— _¡Bueno, si no lo hace, házmelo saber!_

O) (O

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir? Voy a practicar por un tiempo. No va a ser como un concierto o algo así. —Su frente se arrugó.

—¿No me quieres?

—Yo siempre te quiero. Sólo creo que te vas a aburrir.

—Yo he estado acostado en mi cama solo durante casi una semana. Prometo que no voy a aburrirme.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos una vez más en las entrañas de Thomas Hall, encerrados en una habitación insonorizada. Saqué mis piezas favoritas. Calentando con algunos inventos de Bach, después me moví a través de algo de Debussy, Satie y, finalmente, de Joplin.

—¡Joplin! —dijo Edward con entusiasmo, reconociendo Maple Leaf Rag.

Sintiendo su entusiasmo con ese género, toqué unas cuantas piezas de Gershwin. Edward era un público agradecido. Me sentí renovado después de dos horas y estaba empezando a recoger cuando él dijo:

—¿Lista para mí, ahora?

Su entusiasmo era palpable. Toqué el banco y él estuvo preparado como un cachorro excitado y ocupando su lugar junto a mí.

—Bien, entonces, ¿te acuerdas de cómo encontrar la _C_?

—Bella —me regañó—, yo me encargo. Tú sólo preocúpate por tu parte.

Efectivamente, él golpeó la línea de bajo sin problemas, como si hubiera practicado todos los días desde que se lo enseñé. Estaba tan impresionada que echaba de menos la señal que di la primera vez.

Él se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta teatralmente.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —bromeó.

Le di un codazo juguetón y con paciencia él reprodujo la introducción de nuevo. Cuando me uní a él en el momento adecuado, él me dio un cierto estímulo exagerado. Negué con la cabeza por sus travesuras. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo de vuelta con toda su gloria. Para ser nosotros otra vez.

Los dos finalmente nos cansamos del bucle interminable de _Corazón y Alma_ y teníamos hambre para la cena. Pero Edward me dejó atrapada en el banco con el brazo enganchado alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bella, me he tomado la temperatura antes y estoy en un perfecto 37.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes tu propio termómetro? —Él se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas.

—Papá es médico y mi madre es una madre. Sólo quería estar seguro antes.

—¿Antes?

—Antes de besarte otra vez. Quería asegurarme de que estaba perfecto otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Demasiado arrogante?

—Sólo cuando se trata de ti —dijo, levantando su mano hasta la parte trasera de mi cuello—. Entonces, ¿estaría bien si te beso ahora?

Yo sabía que él iba a retroceder si se lo pedía, pero ¿por qué alguien en su sano juicio se negaría?

—Creo que estaría bien —traté de decir con calma, mi ritmo cardíaco creciente amenazaba con exponerse.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Dame, Bella. Dame. —Sus dedos se contraían alrededor de mi cabello y me tiraba con desesperación, abriendo los labios para encontrarse con los míos. La primera cata de Edward era a la vez cómodamente familiar y completamente nueva.

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en un banco duro de madera y nuestros cuellos y torsos estaban apretados de una manera poco natural, pero no recordaba nada de eso mientras me besaba. Los besos de Edward eran un adormecimiento cerebral. Su otra mano fue a mi espalda y me tiró más cerca de él. Estábamos encerrados juntos desde la cadera hasta la rodilla y estamos trabajando tanto que llegamos a tener una capa fina de sudor.

De repente, un fuerte estruendo en el vidrio aislante nos separó. Un estudiante de aspecto feroz (bueno, tan feroz como un músico podría ser) nos miraba con asco total y apuntaba a su reloj airadamente.

Mientras me repuse de mi mortificación, Edward se rió suavemente y dijo:

—Continuará.

 **^EPOV^**

Con la temperatura normal o no, fui prudente en mis opciones de comida en la cafetería. En un buen día, comer allí era peligroso y no quería que nada me echar a perder esa noche. Los dos habíamos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos fueron a Bella y ella estaba comiéndose la ensalada con ansiedad.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —dijo de inmediato, entonces continuó de nuevo—: Creo que estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —Repetí nuestras conversaciones del día para ver si me había perdido algo sobre un examen importante o un trabajo, pero no recordaba nada.

—Supongo que por ese... _continuará_.

Dejé mi tenedor por la incredulidad.

—¿Estás nerviosa por mi? —Ella se estremeció al ver que ella me había disgustado.

—Simplemente ha pasado un tiempo, ¿sabes?

—Pshhhh. Sí, Bella. Estoy al tanto.

Bella se inclinó y susurró:

—Edward, quiero... cosas.

Santo infierno. ¿Repite, por favor?

Me quedé tan tranquilo como un joven podía dadas las circunstancias y pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla.

—Yo quiero cosas también.

—¿Has comido lo suficiente?

—Sí, estoy lleno —mentí. ¿Quién se preocupaba por la comida en un momento como ese? Salté de la silla, casi volcándola. Cogí nuestras dos bandejas y nos fuimos hacia el autobús. Comprobando que ella estaba manteniendo mi ritmo acelerado, le cogí la mano y tiré de ella hacia la puerta, sólo dejándola ir para poder ponernos nuestros abrigos. Pude escuchar la voz de mi madre: _¡Edward, s_ _ó_ _lo supera la gripe!_

Alejé a mi querida y vieja madre, porque aunque la amaba, no podía tenerla en mi cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Qué hay de mi habitación para un cambio? —preguntó ella esperanzada. Ninguno de nosotros quería regresar a la sala del hospital en la que se había convertido mi habitación.

—Dame un segundo...

 _ **Emmet**_ _ **t**_ _ **, ¿estás con Rose? Necesitamos el cuarto de Bella.**_

 _ **Eddie, ella está aquí conmigo. Sigue adelante y diviértete ;)**_

—Todo bien —le informé.

O) (O

Dejamos los abrigos junto a la puerta. Los sweaters después. Las botas se fueron a un lado. Bella se sumergió en la cama y yo la seguí alegremente, aterrizando justo al lado de ella y aplastando el colchón muy delgado más allá de sus capacidades.

Bella rodó por encima de mí y deslizó sus dedos en mi pelo, eso se sintió como el cielo, sobre todo cuando rascó mi cuero cabelludo.

—Yo he escrito sobre esto en mi artículo —murmuré.

—Para. —Beso—. De pensar. —Beso—. Acerca de… —Beso—. Trabajo. —Beso—. Mientras tu novia te está besando. —Beso.

Mis manos estaban corriendo por su espalda, a sus lados, por encima de su culo, frotando y tocando todo a su alcance. Bella gruñó y se alzó sobre sus rodillas. Ella tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta con su mano y tiró de ella a toda prisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza. Antes incluso de que pudiera procesar el hecho de que su sujetador push-up estaba en mi cara, estaba deslizando mi camiseta hacia arriba y hacia afuera. Dirigió sus queridas manos desde mis hombros hacia abajo sobre mi pecho, alrededor de mi caja torácica, a través de mi estómago y empujó mis pantalones vaqueros. Sin apartar la mirada de la mía, ella desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

Se bamboleó entre mis piernas para hacer su propio camino mientras arrastraba hacia abajo mis pantalones vaqueros. Me levanté un poco mientras mis pantalones rozaban mis caderas y mis muslos. Ella me dejó así y fue a por su propio botón. En un movimiento audaz que yo no recomendaría probar en una litera barata de la universidad, se puso de pie y eliminó eficazmente sus pantalones vaqueros en un rápido movimiento, sacándolos de sus piernas. Ella se elevó por encima de mí con sus bragas y sujetador de satén azul de Victoria Secret, y estaba hermosa.

Removí mis piernas hasta que finalmente me liberé de mis pantalones por completo y me quité los calcetines. Porque nada mataba lo sexy como un par de calcetines blancos. Bella llegó a su espalda para deshacerse de su sujetador y yo la sujeté por el codo y pregunté:

—Hey, ¿puedo hacerlo yo, por favor?

Sonriendo, ella cayó de rodillas y hacia adelante sobre sus palmas, justo por encima de mis hombros. Ella apoyó ahí su boca y me dio un beso suave y lento mientras yo llegaba atrás y manejaba el artilugio. Una vez que el sujetador estuvo desenganchado, me tomé mi tiempo observando la piel por debajo, pasando mis dedos por debajo de las copas en la parte delantera hasta que ella estuvo gimiendo y retorciéndose. Levanté las copas de mi camino y llegué a ponerme un pecho en mi boca, ocupando el otro con la mano. Sus pezones estaban en alerta máxima y me encantó su respuesta cuando los pellizqué o chupé con mis dientes. Finalmente la liberé del sujetador del todo, arrojándolo al suelo con el resto. Celebré su desnudez mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando un poco más.

Mientras tanto, las cosas se estaban calentando abajo.

 **~BPOV~**

Creo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer que me corriera sin ni siquiera tocarme por debajo de mi pecho. Bueno, él no me tocaba con sus manos, pero otras partes de su cuerpo me estaban haciendo compañía allí. Levanté mi cabeza para poder ver la intensidad de la forma en la que estaba cuidado de mi cuerpo. Era suave y áspero a la vez, rápido y lento, caliente y frío. Creo que podría estallar en ese momento.

Pero esa vez, estaba lista para más. Yo era una piedra sobria y estaba delirantemente mareada por él. Saqué mi pecho de su boca y lo reemplacé poniendo mis labios en los suyos, un beso de despedida. Y entonces, hice mi camino lentamente por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho. Bueno, me quedé en su pecho por un tiempo. Sus pequeños pezones se pusieron erectos por la emoción y gimió en voz alta cuando los mordí muy suavemente. Dejé que mis dedos fueran hacia abajo por sus lados mientras mis labios continuaban su viaje, deteniéndome amorosamente en cada abdominal de su paquete de ocho, prodigando cada uno con todo el cuidado que podía reunir. Y entonces, estuve en sus bóxers.

Y estaba tan harta de los bóxers. Deslicé mi dedo índice derecho justo por debajo de la cintura y vi saltar sus ojos. Moví la punta de mi dedo por su piel y mis nudillos pasaron a lo largo del terreno rocoso. Edward jadeó mientras yo hacía el primer contacto con la punta y tenía cuidado de no arañar la piel delicada. Era una buena estudiante, después de todo. Y la delicadeza parecía ser el tema recurrente de la formación del pene.

Puse dos dedos debajo de la cintura en cada cadera y empecé a bajar con cautela sus bóxers. Edward llegó a mi muñeca al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos.

—¿Bella?

—Edward… —Estaba tan seguro de ello en ese momento—. Quiero cosas.

Él movió sus dedos por mi mano hasta enredarse en los míos.

—Yo también quiero cosas, Bella… —Y luego se soltó, poniendo sus manos sobre la cama a los costados. Ese era mi show.

Regresé a la tarea de descubrirlo, centímetro a centímetro, teniendo cuidado de sacarle el bóxer por encima del obstáculo que bloqueaba mi camino. Edward se veía tan intenso en ese momento, viéndome mirándolo como si todo dependiera de eso. Al liberarlo de la jaula de tela y deslizar los bóxers por sus piernas, consideré su cuerpo desnudo con una sensación de asombro. Tenía el cuerpo de una hermosa estatua de mármol, realmente una pieza tallada de arte. Ahora que lo veía del todo, podía apreciar su innegable perfección.

Yo estaba sentada sobre mis talones y puse una mano en cada tobillo de Edward, trabajando lentamente mis manos hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, rodillas y muslos, apreciando cada centímetro de él. Y pasando rápidamente hacia adelante entre sus rodillas, me instalé para conocer esa parte de Edward, la cual era capaz de llevarlo a tanto placer. Con el tiempo, yo sabía que también sería la afortunada destinataria de sus poderes mágicos, pero en ese momento se trataba de Edward.

Pasé suavemente la mano a lo largo de él, maravillada por la variedad de texturas, la suavidad sedosa de la capa exterior, estirada firmemente sobre la forma robusta. Yo no me desvanecería sobre eso y la llamaría bonita, con sus venas llenas de baches y crestas violáceas, no iría tan lejos como para decir que me moría por tenerla en mi boca. De hecho, la idea misma de eso me asustaba más de lo que me podría admitir. Pero estaba fascinada con la forma en que la que volvía a la vida en mi mano. Llegó a saludarme y me miró enfurruñada cuando terminé mi primera pasada.

El milagro del pene de Edward era lo que ocurría con el resto de él cuando lo tocaba. Su boca formaba una _o_ perfecta y el más dulce de todos los gemidos entrecortados se le escapó. Tenía que ver eso de nuevo, inmediatamente. Repitiendo mi movimiento, pasé mi palma desde la punta hasta las pelotas, un poco más firmemente esa vez. Su gemido fue mucho más profundo, mucho más necesitado, mucho más agradecido por mis atenciones. Cuando lo hice por tercera vez, sus caderas se levantaron de la cama para satisfacer mi mano. Me detuve en la parte superior, dándole un pequeño apretón adicional antes de poner mis dedos alrededor de toda su circunferencia y después bajarlos por su longitud.

—Jodeeeerrr, Bella. —Sus ojos me suplicaban por más y yo ya era adicta al poder que me ofrecía. _Controla el pene, controla a Edward._

Si con una mano se sentía bien, con dos debía ser divino, razoné, entonces alterné y experimenté, cambiando de suave y lento a más duro y más rápido. Los ojos de Edward habían rodado hasta el techo y sus caderas no sólo estaban subiendo y bajando conmigo, sino también iban en pequeños círculos, tratando de trabajar ellas mismas a un ritmo de crecimiento constante. Trabajando para recordar todos los detalles que él me dijo la semana pasada, me acordé de que le gustaba la atención a sus pelotas, pero mucho más suave que el resto. Así que dejé una mano a un lado para explorar y la otra se centró en un movimiento constante de arriba y abajo. Pude decir lo que él quería en el momento en el que lo hice y lo hice más rápido de lo que estaba respondiendo.

Tuve un flash no deseado de las tarjetas de Psicología de Edward que hablaban sobre el condicionamiento operante. Parecía que efectivamente Edward me había estado entrenando para que hiciera exactamente lo que a él le gustaba, proporcionando un resultado que me gustaba a mí también. Yo estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

Edward empezó a moverse más rápido y sus manos se extendieron para acariciar mis pechos. Su cabeza estaba rodando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en la almohada, y estaba murmurando mi nombre y explosiones incoherentes de sonido. De repente, se vio bien y me dijo:

—Ya viene, cariño. ¡Oh Dios, me voy a correr! —Observé con gran curiosidad, sus pelotas se contrajeron y luego empujó hacia delante chorros de líquido lechoso. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer en ese momento y me temía que podría hacerle daño, así que levanté mis manos.

Edward las cogió y con pánico dijo:

—¡Dios, no te detengas, no te detengas, no te detengas ahora!

 **^EPOV^**

Mi brazo pasó sobre mis ojos y, literalmente, vi pequeñas y brillantes estrellas amarillas dando vueltas por encima. Mi respiración se esforzó por volver a la normalidad mientras mi ritmo cardíaco se ralentizaba. Y entonces vi sus ojos en mí y levanté mi brazo para ver su reacción. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro, pronto fue correspondida con una de las mías.

—Así que... —comenzó ella juguetonamente.

—Así que...

—Eso ha sido muy divertido.

—Mmm hmm.

—Creo que me gusta mucho mi nuevo juguete.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que a él también le gustas, bebé.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es así como le da la bienvenida a todos sus nuevos amigos?

—No, sólo a los desnudos.

—Hey —dijo indignada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bella, ¿puedes traerme una toalla, por favor, y así no echo a perder tu cama?

Ella se alejó de mí y salió de la cama. Mis ojos se arrastraron detrás de su cuerpo muy ligero de ropa. Volvió rápidamente con una toalla en la mano y yo hice un rápido control de daños. Ella se acercó furtivamente a mi lado, apretándose contra mí y pasando un dedo por mi pecho.

—Edward, en serio pareces como si un escultor te hubiera hecho a mano.

—Sí, me lo dicen mucho. —Me reí.

Ella pellizcó mi pezón y yo gruñí.

—Bueno, ¿ha sido muy atemorizante para ti? Ya sabes, el cara a cara con la bestia por primera vez.

—Dios mío, sí. ¡Él es tan feroz! Y luego, al final, cuando ha comenzado a respirar fuego, era como, ¡a cubierto!

—¿No estás asustada, entonces?

—No, Edward. Lo digo en serio. Eres un poco perfecto.

—No, Bella. Tú eres perfecta. Quiero decir, en primer lugar me cuidas cuando estoy enfermo y luego me haces la mejor paja.

—Bien, bien, creo que lo hemos conseguido. Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado.

—Lo he hecho. Mucho. —La acerqué para darle un beso agradecido.

—¿Beso de agradecimiento por la paja? —preguntó ella.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Algo así. Ahora, ¿qué hay de las cosas que yo quiero?

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, cariño. Así es por lo general como funciona esto. Uno para mí, uno para ti... aunque a decir verdad, prefiero que el tuyo sea primero.

—Siempre un caballero. ¿No estaría tu madre orgullosa?

—Oh, Bella, por favor, no nombres a mi madre mientras estamos aquí tumbados desnudos.

—Sólo uno de nosotros está desnudo.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de inmediato. Gran problema. Ahora vamos, es tu turno.

Le di una palmadita a la almohada y Bella se puso nerviosamente para arriba y dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón. Separé sus muslos con mis rodillas y esperaba que la desnudez total no la asustara, especialmente tras tenerla totalmente descubierta. Yo imité el movimiento que ella había utilizado para quitar mis bóxers, poco a poco revelando su secreto mejor guardado.

Mientras bajaba sus bragas, mantuve un ojo en su rostro. Ella estaba de color rojo brillante y no podía mirarme. Me detuve donde estaba y me fui hacia adelante para poder darle un beso tranquilizador.

—Eres hermosa, cariño. Y yo voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien.

Ella chilló un poco, haciéndome reír. Había llegado a su triángulo y parecía que podría haber tenido un poco de entrenamiento de su compañera de cuarto. Porque estaba limpia y aseada, no tenía nada en el centro. En una palabra, ella era perfecta. Seguí tirando y ella finalmente se levantó para ayudar. Pasé un dedo por su centro mientras la descubría y ella gimió cuando mi dedo llegó a su raja. Su raja muy, muy húmeda.

Ella hizo el más satisfactorio y entrecortado sonido, y yo estuve contento de haberla relajado mientras las bragas iban haciendo su camino hacia abajo. Sus piernas se apretaron muy bien juntas, pero pude trabajar con eso. Ella estaba mirando a cualquier cosa menos a mí.

—Bella, cierra los ojos.

Lo hizo mejor que eso y puso la almohada de repuesto en su rostro, ahogando su respiración también. Con su factor de vergüenza algo reducido, me puse de rodillas en el interior de sus muslos y permití que sus piernas se abrieran un poco más para mí. Ella era muy sensible a mi tacto y yo no pude dejar de pasar mis dedos por su centro en varias ocasiones más, viendo las gotas de humedad. Estaba inquieta y en busca de más fricción. Me obligué a que las dos manos trabajaran a la par, acariciando arriba, acariciando abajo. La superficie resbaladiza creó un camino resbaladizo para mis dedos. La abrí un poco más y deslicé un dedo, luego dos, todavía con una mano plana contra su abdomen, pero rodeando su clítoris con mi dedo pulgar. Sus jadeos removieron sus caderas salvajemente y ella tiró la almohada contra su cara con ambas manos.

Un pequeño toque con más presión y ella se corrió. Le acaricié suavemente y vi con la más absoluta fascinación cómo sus músculos se apretaban y se abrían, produciéndole el máximo de sus orgasmos.

Vi señales de vida debajo de la almohada y, finalmente, ella la movió a un lado para respirar. Pasé los dedos por su piel, sin dejar de acariciarla y llegué a acariciar sus pechos. Ella respiró hondo y luego lo expulsó con un alto suspiro de felicidad. El ruido más feliz que había escuchado de ella. Yo era un gigante en mi interior al saber que había hecho eso para ella.

Me puse a su lado y le aparté el pelo de la cara. Ella volvió su cara a la mía y me besó agradecida.

—Gracias por todas estas cosas buenas.


	16. Película de Disney

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, perdonad que no sea puntual, pero cuando una está así no sabe cuándo podrá subir capi. Espero que os guste.**

.-.-.-.-.

 _._

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 16: Película de Disney**

 **~BPOV~**

—Ni una persona eligió el gusto, lo que supongo que no me sorprende —murmuró el profesor Banner—. Pero pensad en eso hoy, mientras os estáis comiendo el almuerzo o un cono de helado. He recopilado algunas de las ideas interesantes y voy a repartirlas para que las miréis más adelante, pero hay algo más que quiero hacer hoy en clase. Tomaos unos minutos para revisar esto y luego vamos a empezar.

Edward ya había leído sus comentarios y sostenía su papel hacia mí con una sonrisa. Yo no había mirado el mío todavía, pero leí el suyo de todos modos.

" _Me alegro de que hayas hecho una recuperación completa. Haces un argumento poderoso para el sentido del tacto, tanto con el placer de un tacto suave como con la necesidad de nuestro cuerpo para proporcionar la primera barrera contra el peligro. Felicidades por la elección de un sentido considerado menor y te agradezco que mantengas esto limpio,_ _señor_ _Cullen. A_ _."_

—Oh, Edward, eso es tan bonito. Él te ha extrañado.

—Yo creo que tú tienes un fan —dijo él, devolviéndome mi trabajo con broche de oro.

" _Admiro tu dedicación inquebrantable a tu compañero de escritura, señorita Swan. Al parecer posees el toque sanador. Yo también soy un fan de la palabra hablada. Me gusta cómo llevaste tu amor a la música y tu amor por las palabras junt_ _o_ _s. A_ _"_

—Si todo el mundo está listo, me gustaría echar un vistazo a esta escena de una película de animación. —Se oscureció la habitación y se proyectó una imagen de la bestia dando órdenes a Bella de una de las primeras escenas de La Bella y la Bestia—. Decidme lo que veis.

—Él es grande y feo...

—Es aterrador y peludo...

Dejó que todos nosotros tiráramos comentarios durante unos minutos y luego nos pidió que paráramos y nos preguntáramos a nosotros mismos qué era exactamente lo que era feo en él.

—Por lo tanto, vuestra mente está recogiendo cada detalle: feroces dientes, dominante pose, garras afiladas, etcétera, y sacáis conclusiones. Ahora, obviamente, _Disney_ _Studios_ hace su fortuna comprendiendo nuestras reacciones viscerales a cada uno de esos atributos, pero no hay razón para que cada uno de vosotros no pueda sacar provecho de eso en vuestra propia escritura. ¿Queréis crear un villano? Pensad qué hay en esa bestia que te da ganas de correr detrás del sofá más cercano.

Entonces el profesor Banner puso la imagen del príncipe en el que se convierte la bestia más tarde justo al lado de la primera imagen. El contraste era sorprendente, ese era, por supuesto, el punto.

—¿Qué veis en este príncipe que lo hace preferible?

Destacaríamos sus dientes perfectos, expresión suave, ojos brillantes, mandíbula angular... hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a la persona sentada a mi lado.

—Está bien, buenas observaciones. Ahora, si tuvierais que añadir música, habría otra dimensión. Obviamente no podemos escribir un fondo musical en la palabra escrita, pero podemos preparar el terreno con el fondo, el ritmo, el tono, la elección de las palabras, etcétera, y una de las ventajas que el autor siempre tiene es una visión perfecta de los pensamientos de su personaje.

» Por lo tanto, la asignación de esta semana es escoger vuestra película animada de Disney favorita y describir con gran detalle de qué trata esa película que... bueno, que os divierte. Habladme de lo visual, los colores, la música, las voces, el diálogo. ¿Qué hay en la trama que hizo que seleccionarais esa película? ¿Dónde estabais la primera vez que visteis esa película? Este es el último trabajo de verdad, así que va a ser un whopper*, 2.500 palabras. Y sólo recordadlo, no es el final de la clase de Composición. Aquellos de vosotros que necesitéis aumentar vuestro grado, podéis contar vuestra calificación como dos asignaciones. Para el resto, vamos a terminar con estilo, chicos. No os toquéis la barriga, por favor. Sois de lo mejor. Id y recordar cuidar bien de vosotros mismos a medida que llegáis a la fase final. Dormid bien, comer bien, cuidado con las sustancias que alteran el humor y ayudan al estudio. Esta es la lección más larga que he dado en todo el semestre. ¡WHEW!

Edward sonrió mientras deslizaba su portátil en su mochila.

—Me siento como si acabara de hablar con mis padres.

—Hablando de cuidar de nosotros mismos, ¿estás preparado para Riley hoy?

—Por supuesto. Esa semana en la cama realmente me ha hecho retroceder —se lamentó.

—Sí, estás siendo bastante flojo. Me di cuenta la noche anterior —bromeé.

 **^EPOV^**

—Creo que la única manera racional de hacer esto es tener una cita mañana por la noche y ver películas de Disney —le sugerí a la vuelta de nuestro entrenamiento.

—Yo llevaré las palomitas de microondas —se ofreció Bella—. ¿Ya sabes de qué película vas a hacer el trabajo?

—Mmm mmm.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Quieres ser misterioso?

—Creo que va a ser más divertido si es una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a las seis y tratamos de ver la primera película en mi habitación a las siete?

—Bien, pero esto no cuenta como cena y película. Esto es tarea. —Bella le dio un toque de petulancia.

—Está bien, cariño, lo entiendo. Te debo una cita de verdad —le prometí, tirando de ella para darle un beso.

O) (O

—¿Hacemos el tuyo primero?

—Está bien. ¿Te importaría no realizar conjeturas antes de que yo hable? —pidió, sabiendo lo mucho que me encantaban los juegos.

Mi cara se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Está bien, voy a descartar todas esas películas cursis de princesa donde la chica es rescatada por un apuesto príncipe. —La miré con cuidado para ver si decía algo. Nada—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto hasta ahora?

Ella se encogió de hombros inútilmente, poniendo su cara de póquer para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Y estoy pensando también que podemos eliminar cualquier cosa donde los protagonistas sean animales, definitivamente no son Mickey Mouse ni Bambi. Oh, pero espera, La dama y el vagabundo era increíble... no, no creo sea esa.

Todavía no decía nada, pero su boca se acurrucó mínimamente en las esquinas. Continué:

—Oh, espera, eso deja fuera El libro de la selva y todas las películas de Winnie Pooh... Nah, demasiado cursi. —Mi chica no parecía ser tan cursi. Estrujé mi cerebro pensando en fuertes protagonistas femeninas. Hmmm, la princesa Jasmine primero se enamora de Aladdin en el mercado mientras él es pillado robando. Ella intercede en su favor y le salva la vida, sólo para decirle que va a ser ejecutado. Más tarde, se hace pasar por un príncipe y la corteja con su alfombra mágica. Con el tiempo se entera de su verdadera identidad y, por supuesto, terminan felices para siempre.

—Hmm, Aladdin es un contendiente definitivo... ¡espera, no me lo digas!

Oh, pero ¿qué pasa con Pocahontas? De acuerdo con la versión de Disney, esa hija del Jefe —EL JEFE— estaba en medio del conflicto entre los nativos americanos y los exploradores británicos que amenazan su tierra natal. No es un cursi final feliz. Ding, ding, ding. _¡Creo que tenemos un ganador, amigos!_

—Digo Pocahontas.

Su boca se abrió y se lamentó:

—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso, Edward?

—Yo estaba pensando en quién eras. No hay madre en esa película. Están sólo Pocahontas y su padre, el jefe de la tribu.

—Sí, siempre me gustó la cosa de los jefes —dijo sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Esta princesa de Disney no necesita ser salvada. De hecho, ella es la que repara las cercas entre las dos facciones en guerra. Tú nunca has necesitado un príncipe para rescatarte... lo has hecho todo por ti misma. De hecho, si alguien ha de recibir el crédito por haberte empujado en la dirección correcta y realmente hacer que te encontraras, en realidad es el gilipollas de James. Si él no hubiera sido un asqueroso contigo, es posible que no hubieras encontrado la motivación para ir a Rosalie en busca de ayuda. ¡Pero él ciertamente no es un príncipe!

Bella se rió.

—¡Ni siquiera es una rana!

—Y algo me dice que el final feliz estándar simplemente no suena verdadero para ti y Pocahontas no consigue el típico final feliz, envuelta en los brazos del príncipe.

—No, él se va en una camilla en una situación desesperada.

—Y yo sé que amas la música. Vamos, ¿ _Colores del Viento_ , _Río_ _abajo_?

—Está bien, me has pillado. ¿Podemos verla ahora? —Ella rodó los ojos con una irritación fingida porque yo la había leído como un libro abierto.

—Claro, B. En este caso, sólo déjame buscarla. —Navegué por internet para buscar películas de Disney, cargué la película y puse el ordenador portátil sobre una pila de libros, a los pies de la cama. Bella, con las palomitas de maíz, y yo acurrucado en almohadas en el respaldo. Ella tenía su cuaderno en la mano. Yo le cogí la bolsa de palomitas de maíz para que ella pudiera tomar notas y ambos observamos qué pasaba en la película. Cantamos las canciones como dos monstruos tontos. No me burlé de ella al final, cuando tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

De hecho, yo la acerqué para darle un beso, porque ella era malditamente adorable, lloraba por Pocahontas.

—¿Qué canción es tu favorita? —le pregunté, suponiendo tal vez que esa era la idea de la búsqueda de sus sueños más allá de la intriga por la historia. Yo sabía que ella no se había atrevido a salir mucho fuera de los suburbios de Boston, pero ella nunca había expresado la necesidad ardiente de viajar y ver el mundo.

—En realidad, es sólo ese pequeño pedacito de _Abre el corazón_ —dijo ella, poniéndose a cantar.

 _Escucha a tu corazón, lo entenderás._

 _Deja que rompa sobre ti como las olas sobre la arena_

 _Escucha con tu corazón, lo entenderás._

—Sí, es una hermosa melodía. Ese debe ser el músico que hay en ti respondiendo al amor.

 **~BPOV~**

¿Amor? Edward y yo no habíamos hablado de amor desde nuestros trabajos de súper poderes hacía dos meses. No era como si estuviera hablando de nosotros, eso era sólo hipotético, un amor teórico.

—Supongo que eso es el amor a un nivel humano muy básico. Como si fuera un subproducto natural para comprender a otra persona.

—Eso es muy esperanzador —dijo él—. Creo que lo que significa es que tú puedes hacer una conexión humana real con cualquier persona, incluso con alguien que parece ser tu enemigo, si estás dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo.

Cogí la bolsa de palomitas vacía de su mano, la arrugué y la lancé hacia el cubo de basura.

—Suena como un montón de trabajo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Bella, pero pensamos en las consecuencias de eso. Estamos hablando de una paz duradera con tu prójimo. ¡A escala mundial, es algo intergaláctico!

—¡Espera, ahora estás hablando de Avatar y eso no es una película de Disney!

—Yo voto por un descanso en el estudio entre las películas. ¿Qué dices? —Él puso su cuerpo encima de mí y comenzó a besarme.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Alice y Jasper cayeron como un montón de ramas enredadas en el suelo. Edward se levantó para mirar la intrusión.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Oh, hola, chicos! —dijo Jasper, aparentemente incómodo por tener testigos de su exhibición desvergonzada—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí un martes por la noche?

—Yo vivo aquí, idiota —respondió Edward.

Alice tiró de él hacia arriba desde el suelo y dijo:

—Hola, Bella, Edward. ¿Qué estáis…?

Sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla congelada con los créditos finales de Pocahontas y luego volvió de nuevo a nosotros.

—Bueno... eso es un poco raro. ¿Era como una versión pornografía o algo así?

Edward cerró el portátil con el pie.

—No, Alice. Sólo estamos tomándonos un descanso del estudio. ¿Te importa?

—No, en absoluto. —Ella saltó en la cama al lado de Bella—. Me alegro de que estéis aquí. Quiero invitaros a una fiesta que celebro por el cumpleaños de Jazzie este sábado por la noche.

—Pensé que me dijiste que naciste en la víspera de año nuevo —le dijo Edward a Jasper.

—Y lo hice —contestó Jasper, empujándose a sí mismo en el suelo y quitándose el polvo de las rodillas—. Pero no vamos a estar juntos en esa fecha, así que Alice ha decidido que tenemos que celebrarlo este fin de semana en su lugar.

Edward se rió de la situación mientras yo preguntaba algunos detalles.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Alice?

—Una noche de karaoke en la Unión de Estudiantes. Pensé que todos podríamos hacer acto de presencia y tal vez realizar un numero o dos.

Edward habló de nuevo:

—Eso va a requerir algo de tequila.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Alice. De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso estando sobria.

—Pensamos que tal vez Emmett sería tan amable... —añadió Jasper.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—De las bebidas me encargo yo. Vamos a quedar aquí y a reunir un poco de líquido, empezamos el cumpleaños preparado por la novia de Jasper y nos vamos juntos.

—Edward, ¿vosotros vais a estar aquí un rato?

—Sí, Jas, tenemos otra película para ver para nuestra clase.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? ¿Vuestra tarea es ver películas de Disney y montároslo? ¿Por qué no escogí la clase de Composición? ¡Tenéis tanta suerte que es ridículo! Vamos, Alice. No puedo soportar la injusticia de la situación ni un minuto más.

Salieron con los murmullos de Jasper y, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Edward sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No puedo creer que acabe de firmar por un año más de vida con ese tipo. Creo que se está volviendo loco.

—Creo que son monos.

—No, Bella. Tú eres mona. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —Él me tiró hacia abajo de nuevo y nos giró para que yo pudiera estar en la parte superior de su cuerpo duro, pero le eché un vistazo al reloj y ya pasaban de las nueve. Le empujé el pecho.

—Vamos, Edward, es tu turno.

—Lo sé. Me estoy tomando mi turno ahora. —Él me tiró hacia abajo y nos dio la vuelta, así estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Por un momento, casi se me olvidó por qué me resistía, pero al final, peleé con él de nuevo.

Al final él se rindió y fue hacia el portátil.

—Está bien, está bien. —Él puso todo, pero me ocultó la pantalla—. ¿Quieres adivinar la mía?

 **^EPOV^**

—Claro... —aceptó ella con incertidumbre—. Yo realmente no conozco las películas de chicos. ¿Es el Rey León?

—No, demasiado oscuro —le dije con desdén.

—Está bien, algo más brillante entonces. ¿Aladdin? ¡Ese genio era muy divertido!

—No.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Toy Story! Cada niño amaba eso.

—Pensé en eso, pero no. En realidad, como que me asustó que sus juguetes se movieran y cantaran en su habitación cada vez que el niño salía.

—Está bien, ya sé. ¿La sirenita?

—Muy graciosa —le dije, pasando un dedo por el centro de su pie derecho. Ella se retorció deliciosamente.

—¿Bambi?

—No, Bella —contesté, cogiendo el otro pie ahora y haciéndole cosquillas también—. Vamos, esfuérzate más.

—Una película de Goofy. ¡101 Dálmatas! ¿Tod y Toby, Mulán, Tarzán?

Para ese momento estaba cogiéndola fuertemente y pasando mis nudillos suavemente arriba y abajo por las plantas de sus pies. Ella se retorcía entera.

—¡Nop, nop, nop, nop, nop!

—¡Detente, no puedo soportarlo más! —gritó sin aliento y yo finalmente cedí—. Me doy por vencida. ¿Qué es?

Giré la pantalla del portal hacia ella y ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Hércules? ¿Es una película de Disney?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es la mejor película de Disney de todos los tiempos! ¡Lo tiene todo! Mitología griega, malos, lucha, misterio, amor, buena música, un héroe impresionante, un caballo volador... vamos, ya lo verás.

O) (O

Yo sólo estaba viendo la película con un ojo y el otro estaba en Bella. Por alguna razón, yo realmente quería que ella amara esa película.

Había visto la película por lo menos cincuenta veces, aunque no últimamente. Aun así, era Bella quien tenía las ideas que realmente me sorprendían. Cuando el Hércules recién mortal era enviado a vivir con sus padres humanos, Bella hizo algún comentario:

—Es la historia de Superman.

Miré al adolescente desgarbado Hércules con nuevos ojos, concentrándome en su cuerpo demasiado alto, en sus grandes manos y pies y en la falta total de coordinación. Cuando Hércules finalmente hace el viaje para encontrar su verdadero camino, tarareé _No_ _importa_ _la_ _distancia_ , sabiendo que tendría la canción en mi cabeza por lo menos dos semanas, sobre todo el final, que decía: _Sé que cada milla será digna de mi tiempo, me gustaría ir a cualquier sitio para encontrar mi lugar_.

Vi las escenas familiares, donde Hércules crecía de cero a héroe y saltaba junto con la música, eso le provocó una sonrisa a Bella, pero no pude evitarlo. Tomé nota de que ese adulto Hércules se convertía en alguien con unas proporciones perfectas, unos pectorales y bíceps masivos, el pelo se le ponía de un perfecto color marrón rojizo como el mío, una nariz recta, labios casi femeninos y grandes ojos azules. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y rectos como teclas de piano y siempre había esa chispa de los dibujos animados cada vez que sonreía, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo.

Bella no me defraudó, se rió en todos los lugares correctos, en las travesuras de Phil, el sátiro entrenador personal, interpretado por Danny DeVito.

—¡Oh, wow, es Riley!

—Oh, no puedo esperar para decirle lo que acabas de decir. —Me reí.

Ella observó con atención cuando a Hércules se le negó la inmortalidad por su padre Zeus, quien le dijo:

—Ser famoso no es lo mismo que ser un héroe. Mira en tu corazón.

Me di cuenta de sus garabatos en el bloc de notas y, cuando me asomé, vi que había igualado esa frase con la de _e_ _scucha_ _a_ _tu_ _corazón_ de Pocahontas.

Cuando Bella se enteró de que Megara estaba trabajando en secreto para Hades, aunque contra su voluntad, ella me lanzó una mirada de compasión, como si fuera yo el que había sido traicionado. Y, por supuesto, ella hizo todos esos ruidos y expresiones faciales cuando Meg quedó herida de muerte por salvar a Hércules y cuando él se sumergió en el río Styx para recuperar su alma, aún a riesgo de su propia muerte.

Pero ella no lloró hasta que Megara despertó de su muerte, parpadeando los ojos hacia él, dijo:

— _Fortachón, ¿por qué lo has hecho...?_

Recité su respuesta junto a él:

—La gente siempre hace cosas locas cuando está enamorada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, esta película es ridículamente buena!

—Espera, shhh, Bella, tienes que escuchar lo que dice su padre aquí.

Profundicé mi voz para que se aproximara a la del poderoso Zeus:

—Hércules, estamos muy orgullosos de ti... a un verdadero héroe no se le mide por el tamaño de su fuerza, sino por la fuerza de su corazón. —Yo no le diría que Emmett solía torturarme diciendo que a un verdadero héroe se le mide por el tamaño de su pene.

Y, por supuesto, dije la respuesta de Hércules, cuando por fin fue invitado a vivir en el Monte Olimpo:

—Me gustaría estar en la tierra con ella. Finalmente sé a dónde pertenezco.

 **~BPOV~**

—¡Oh, mira cómo ella lo atrae para darle un beso con esa diminuta mano en su cuello! ¡Eso es tan adorable! Oh, Dios, Edward. Tenías razón. ¡Creo que ahora esta podría ser mi película favorita también!

Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras baila alrededor de la versión final de _Ha_ _nacido_ _una_ _estrella_.

—¡Tienes suerte de que Jas no viera esto! Nunca te dejaría vivir.

Edward me cogió y me hizo girar en la pista de baile improvisada. Él sabía cada palabra de memoria.

 _Él es un héroe que puede complacer a la multitud... ha nacido una estrella._

 _Vamos todos, gritad en voz alta... ha nacido una estrella._

 _Sólo recuerda, en la hora más oscura_

 _Dentro de tu corazón está el poder_

 _Para hacerte sentir un héroe también._

 _Así que no pierdas la esperanza cuando estés triste._

 _S_ _ó_ _lo mantén tus ojos en el cielo._

 _Cada noche una estrella_

 _Cada noche una estrella brilla_

 _Ha nacido una estrella._

Caímos, agotados y risueños en su cama. Él puso su brazo detrás de mí y mis ojos se cerraron en contra de mi voluntad.

—Debo irme, Edward.

—Espera, Bella, me he dado cuenta de algo. No tengo ni idea de cuándo es tu cumpleaños. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si yo ya me he perdido eso? ¡Eso sería la cosa más frívola que podría hacer un novio!

—No, no lo sería porque yo nunca te lo he dicho. Frívolo sería no recordar nuestra primera cita.

—Bella, yo nunca voy a olvidar ningún momento de nuestra primera cita. Ir al concierto, envolverte dentro de la manta verde, besarte bajo las estrellas...

—¿Y la fecha, Edward? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—28 de octubre —dijo, como si yo hubiera perdido el punto.

—Maldita sea, Edward. Tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo criándote, ¿sabías eso?

—Voy a dejar que ellos lo sepan la próxima vez que los vea.

—Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. Diez días enteros sin ti. A extremos opuestos del país.

—Hey… —Me besó—. No lo hagas. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Email, Skype, video chat... algo.

—No es lo mismo, Edward —me quejé—. No puedo hacer esto a través del ordenador —le dije, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la bragueta del vaquero.

—Hey, pequeña, no empieces algo que no vas a terminar. —Se rió.

—Lo siento —le dije, tirándome hacia atrás—. Realmente estoy cansada.

—Bueno, ha sido un día emocionante para ti. Has tenido que conocer a Hércules por primera vez.

—Te lo juro, Edward, a veces, cuando miro en tus ojos, puedo ver al pequeño niño de ocho años de edad justo debajo de la superficie.

Él se rió profundamente y dijo:

—Lo que acabas de tocar no era ese niño de ocho años, cariño.

—Hace calor, ya sabes. Todo esto...

—Muy bien. Eso es todo —gruñó él—. Si no te levantas ahora mismo, te mantendré aquí toda la noche.

Empecé a levantarme a regañadientes, pero él me tiró contra su cuerpo.

—Mmm mmm. Decisión equivocada.

—Hey, eso era una amenaza.

—No. Tu mano sobre mi polla era una amenaza. Esto es persuasión.

—Oh… —Me reí—. Mírate a ti y a tu nuevo vocabulario de la universidad. Muy elegante, Cullen.

—Está bien, en serio, Bella. Tienes que irte ahora mismo.

Traté de escapar de sus brazos, pero él me sostenía con fuerza. Finalmente me rendí y sacudí la cabeza hacia él.

—Yo no veo de ninguna manera a Hércules haciendo un truco como este.

—Cariño, el héroe siempre hace lo que puede con el fin de conseguir a la chica.

O) (O

—Nueve de abril, por cierto —le dije durante una pausa en nuestra sesión de besuqueo.

—¡Oh Dios mío, eres una mujer mayor! ¡Esta es una noticia horrible!

—Oh, para ya. ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

—Trece de mayo.

 **^EPOV^**

Al empezar a trabajar juntos en la revisión por parejas, tuve que admitir que la mayoría de las notas escritas eran de Bella, pero eso no significaba que mis contribuciones no estuvieran también incluidas. Nos sentamos y vimos el esbozo de Bella primero. Ella añadió algunos detalles sobre la apariencia física de Pocahontas para que no fuera la típica chica blanca americana, sino una mujer robusta y firme.

—Me he dado cuenta de algo, Bella. No hay realmente un villano clásico en esa película. Ahí está el gobernador, pero en realidad no es lo suficientemente malo como para hablar de él.

—He leído que el prejuicio está destinado a ser el villano que no habla. No es tan blanco y negro como la mayoría de las otras películas.

—Y, sin embargo, otra razón por la que te encanta la película.

—Probablemente. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Aquí tengo mucho, vamos a ver lo tuyo.

Unimos las notas de Hércules, vi los temas emergentes y caí en su lugar.

—Así que este es el tema general, que es lo que realmente me llamó la atención cuando era un niño. Yo era un chico escuálido y muy flaco. Solía tropezar con mis pies todo el tiempo, no es broma.

—Acabo de recordar algo, Edward —dijo ella. Cuando miré a Bella, tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos—. ¿Te acuerdas de esa foto que me enseñaste de tu primer torneo de golf entre padre e hijo?

—Por supuesto.

—Recuerdo que cuando la vi por primera vez, yo estaba pensando que ese hombre de excelente aspecto estaba en el interior de ese niño. Eras como un cachorro de pastor alemán con esas enormes patas y el resto de tu cuerpo estaba esperando que crecieras. —Resoplé.

—Me pregunto si debería estar ofendido de que me compares con un perro.

—No debes sentirte ofendido. Te has convertido en un magnífico ejemplar físico. No es que yo crea que nunca antes has sido un cero, pero ahora sin duda eres _el_ _de_ _después_ de esa foto. ¿Fue algo gradual o hubo un día en el que te despertaste y te dijiste a ti mismo _w_ _ow, soy caliente ahora_?

—Um, no. Pero fue probablemente en la escuela secundaria cuando las chicas comenzaron a verme por primera vez. —Ella levantó su mano.

—Está bien, es suficiente información. Muchas gracias. —Sacudí la cabeza con asombro.

—Bella, realmente no tienes nada de lo que estar celosa.

O) (O

—¿Esta noche en tu casa o en la mía? —le pregunté esperanzado.

—Ugh, lo siento, Edward, realmente no puedo. Tengo dos grandes trabajos que terminar para el lunes y alguien me mantiene distraída.

—Supongo que podría haber algún trabajo que probablemente yo debería hacer también —me lamenté.

—Bueno, vamos a ser productivos. Entre finales y fiestas de no-cumpleaños de Jasper el sábado, casi no vamos a tener ningún tiempo para estar juntos este fin de semana.

—Inaceptable. —Ella me miró a través de nuestras cenas suaves.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Voy a trabajar duramente para que podamos tener la noche del viernes a solas. ¿Y tú? —Ella sonrió.

—Lo mismo.

O) (O

—Edward, esto ha sido una gran idea.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo duro que tuve que trabajar para conseguir esa noche para los dos. Sesiones dobles de tutoría con Emily, secuestrarme a mí mismo en la biblioteca durante horas y horas preparando más de 400 fichas de leyendas urbanas para Psicología y permanecer despierto toda la noche escribiendo mi trabajo ayer por la noche. No había trabajado tan duro desde el final del tercer año de la escuela secundaria. Pero todo valía la pena para viajar en el autobús.

Ella comenzó a sumergirse en la primera fila en el camino de vuelta, pero tiré de ella hacia atrás y negué con la cabeza. Cuando ella respondió con una mirada de asombro, miré hacia el asiento de atrás del autobús y le di un guiño. Me deslicé en el asiento y tiré de ella a mi lado. Nos escabullimos hacia abajo de manera que el conductor no pudiera vernos en el espejo.

—Me has estado privando otra vez —me quejé antes de besarla.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo ella durante un descanso para respirar.

—Sí, has estado una semana entera sin besarme. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando estabas vomitando?

—Bella, yo nunca dejaría que algo así me impidiera besarte.

—Eso es bastante desagradable, Edward —dijo ella, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa divertida. Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estoy siendo real contigo Bella.

~ **BPOV** ~

—Bella, mira este _Big Mouth Billy Bass_ _*_. ¡Tengo que conseguir esto para tu padre!

Él hizo clic en un botón del mando a distancia y _Take_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _River_ comenzó a sonar. Los peces de repente cobraron vida y empezaron a cantar.

—Oh Dios mío, esto le va a encantar —reconocí—. Él probablemente lo pondrá en su oficina.

—Perfecto. Entonces podrá pensar en mí todo el día. —Edward sonrió.

—Edward, ¿qué le compro a tus padres?

—No tengo ni idea. Normalmente sólo les regalo una tarjeta.

—Eso es tan poco convincente. ¿Qué les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

—Bueno, papá juega al golf y al squash. A mamá le encanta cocinar...

—¿Hay algo que les gusta hacer juntos?

—No lo sé, cariño, ¿tal vez lo mismo que a nosotros nos gusta hacer juntos? —Él movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Ew, Edward. Son tus padres de quienes estamos hablando.

—Está bien, está bien. Supongo que les gusta salir a cenar, compartir una botella de vino. Les encanta ver películas antiguas, ya sabes, Cary Grant, Alfred Hitchcock, Sophia Loren.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si lo pongo una cesta de películas antiguas y pongo un poco de palomitas en el microondas y lo llamo _Noche de cita_?

—Creo que les encantaría, en realidad —dijo él con un leve mohín.

—¿Por qué haces esa cara?

—Porque yo no pensé en eso en primer lugar.

—Edward, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Así que también puede ser de mi parte? —Su rostro se iluminó.

—Por supuesto. Vas a tener que dárselo a ellos de parte de los dos.

—Oh, Bella, vamos. Todo irá bien.

Y realmente no quería derrumbarme y llorar en el porche de Emporium de Aldo, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Él me sostuvo y me dejó llorar suavemente durante unos minutos antes de limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Tengo una idea. ¡Ven conmigo!

Él tiró de mí y me metió en una tienda _Five-and-Dime_. No me podía imaginar lo que podía encontrar en ese lugar para animarme. Él me guió más allá de los hilos de colores brillantes, de los pericos graznando, las jaulas de hámster y filas y filas de juguetes y juegos.

—Lo sabía —dijo, rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Dónde?

—Por aquí, Bella. Vamos.

Él me tiró más rápido hasta que estuvimos en el rincón más alejado de la tienda, donde estaba ubicada una cabina de fotos tradicional. Él cogió su cartera y sacó un billete de cinco dólares.

—Está bien, Bella. ¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Sí, pero no desde que mis padres me llevaron a la feria estatal. Debe haber sido hace doce años. —Él se rió.

—Bueno, esta es probablemente la misma máquina. Tenemos tres poses, con diez segundos en el medio.

—Espera un segundo —le advertí—. Tengo que arreglar mi brillo de labios.

—Bueno, hay un pequeño espejo al otro lado. Haz lo tuyo mientras yo pongo el dinero.

Me pasé una mano por mi cabello, lo que probablemente sólo empeoró las cosas, pero no iba a mirarme en el espejo. Volví de nuevo y él deslizó la cortina de terciopelo negro a un lado.

—Te ves perfecta. Muy bien, siéntate en esa _x_ y mira a la derecha a la luz roja en la pared.

Me senté y miré ansiosamente a la luz. Él tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Está bien, después de que pulse el botón, pasarán diez segundos y la luz comenzará a parpadear justo antes de que se asiente la imagen. Vamos, Bella. ¡Relájate!

Él puso cara de tonto y el dedo arriba y abajo por mis labios para tratar de conseguir que sonriera. Mi rostro finalmente se aflojó y sonreí aliviada con una sonrisa tonta.

—Está bien, aquí vamos. —Pulsó el botón—. ¡Rápido, salta en mi regazo! ¡Date prisa, Bella, sólo tenemos diez segundos!

Me escabullí en su regazo y él acercó mi cabeza a la suya. Cerró sus cálidos labios sobre mi sorprendida boca justo antes de que saltara el clic. Mis ojos estaban todavía abiertos de asombro cuando se alejó. Él sonrió a mi respuesta y acarició mi nariz con la suya.

—Dios, Bella, eres tan bella en estos momentos. —Todavía estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, perdidos para el mundo, cuando escuchamos el segundo clic. Él me miró de nuevo a mí, como si me viera por primera vez. Mi cabeza se inclinó en una pregunta silenciosa. _¿Qué estás pensando ahora, Edward?_

—Bella... te quiero.

Estábamos en lo alto de una montaña rusa, balanceándonos en la última pieza de la pista antes de la carrera vertiginosa hacia abajo. El tiempo se detuvo. Edward exhaló. Yo respiré. Edward Cullen me quería. Su declaración fue más dulce que cada beso que habíamos compartido, mejor que las nubes acolchadas después del orgasmo más explosivo. Edward me quería.

En el instante en el que mis labios se relajaron en una sonrisa, Edward miró nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Y no hicimos más que sentarnos, mirarnos y sonreír.

¡CLIC!

^ **EPOV** ^

¡Wow! ¿De dónde había venido eso? No era como si hubiera estado conspirando y planeando decirle eso o como si hubiera pensado en ello conscientemente. Simplemente salió cuando ella me miró un momento y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras ya estuvieron fuera. No era que me arrepintiera por un segundo. Porque en realidad a mí me gustaba Bella y me sentí increíble al decírselo. Y pude ver que ella era muy feliz por eso, pero en un segundo o dos ella iba a empezar a preguntarse: _¿Debería decirlo yo también?_ Y tenía que poner una tapa en esa línea de razonamiento en ese mismo segundo antes de que se afianzara.

Cogí sus piernas y la moví a mí alrededor para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre mis piernas en el pequeño banco. Conocía una manera segura de evitar que hablara e iba a ir con esa estrategia primero, tiré sus labios hasta los míos de nuevo y la besé hasta que ninguno de nosotros pudo respirar. Ella finalmente se retiró para aspirar un poco de oxígeno y, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, pasé mi pulgar por sus labios.

—Espera, Bella. No digas nada en este momento, por favor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez y yo quité mi pulgar.

—Gracias. —Me incliné y la besé de nuevo, con mucho más cuidado esa vez. Ella tenía esa mirada de los ciervos antes un faro—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Estás lista para la cena?

—Claro —dijo ella, deslizándose de mis rodillas.

Abrí la cortina y recuperé la tira con las tres fotos de nosotros. Besándonos. Mirándonos. Amándonos. Y supe lo que le iba a dar a Bella para Navidad.

O) (O

La camarera del Grill Atlantic nos pidió el carnet cuando pedimos una botella de vino, así que nos conformamos con agua helada en su lugar. Bella empujó la canasta de pan hacia mí y me obligó a comer dos piezas de pan de maíz y algo largo y crujiente. Puse mi mano sobre la mesa y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y me pregunté si deberíamos hablar de eso.

—Así que... —me atreví con valentía.

—Así que... —dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

—Siento haberte pedido que no hablaras antes. Simplemente no quiero que lo digas de nuevo de inmediato, ya sabes, porque sientas que tienes que hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo ella con satisfacción.

—Está bien. —Sonreí, muy aliviado.

O) (O

—¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? —preguntó ella mientras caíamos torpemente en su cama.

—Mi brazo —me quejé. Ella se alejó y se rió.

—¿Estás seguro de que es ahí donde quieres mis manos?

—No. ¡Definitivamente no! —Le desabroché la camiseta y enterré mi cara en su escote. Ella no se resistió cuando le desabroché el sujetador y aflojé las copas.

Ella gritó mientras yo tomé un pezón entre mis dientes. Su parte inferior del cuerpo se rozaba contra el mío, sus caderas se empujaban hacia las mías. Bella cogió sus vaqueros y se los desabrochó más rápido de lo que pude decir _¡no me voy a correr en mis pantalones esta noche!_ Yo le ayudé con su tanga y mientras ella lo pateaba hacia abajo sobre sus pies, sus muslos se presionaron contra mi erección. Todavía estaba esperando una invitación y Bella no me defraudó.

—Edward. Pantalones. Fuera —dijo ella sin aliento. Fue una orden que no necesité escuchar dos veces. Tan pronto como mis vaqueros golpearon mis tobillos, Bella tuvo la cintura de mis bóxers en sus manos. Ella no perdió el tiempo y deslizó sus manos sobre mi polla ansiosa. Una vez que mis bóxers llegaron a mis rodillas, ella metió su pie entre mis piernas para terminar el trabajo. Me interrumpí a mí mismo por un segundo para deslizar mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza para poder sentir su piel contra mi pecho. Cuando rodé contra su cuerpo, nuestros muslos chocaron entre sí. Tímidamente, los dos nos retiramos por la intimidad inesperada. Rápidamente encontré sus labios otra vez y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, sosteniendo su pecho suave contra el mío. Nuestros cuerpos se alinearon a sí mismos de nuevo, codo con codo, cadera izquierda con cadera derecha. Con menos cautela, nos juntamos.

Sentí el cosquilleo suave de su cabello contra mi eje, la suave piel de su estómago contra la punta. Ella abrió sus piernas y empujó su pierna izquierda entre las mías. Podía sentir el calor húmedo entre sus piernas mientras se empujaba suavemente contra mí, construyendo un ritmo.

—¡Jodeeeer, eso se siente bien, Bella! —gemí, meciéndome en la piel suave y satinada de su estómago por primera vez.

Puse mi mano entre sus piernas y acaricié con cuidado el pequeño punto en la parte superior de su apertura mientras ella continuaba moviéndose contra mi muslo. Bella imitó mi movimiento con su propia mano y deslizó los dedos por el lado de mi longitud.

—Mmmmm —eso era todo lo que podía decir, la velocidad y la intensidad se estaba construyendo entre nosotros. La respiración de Bella se enganchó e inició el gemido revelador que me indicaba que estaba en camino. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos y busqué su lengua con una urgencia que casi me asustó. Me concentré en su placer y en mi ritmo para que coincidiera con su orgasmo. Ella alejó su cara de la mía y dio desesperadamente un respiro. Su voz se elevó. Sus dedos me rozaban con más entusiasmo. Yo hacía círculos con mis dedos alrededor del centro de su placer. Pulsé contra ella. Aguanté la respiración y esperé mi liberación mientras Bella gritaba debajo de mí. En ese momento de claridad, recordé la expresión de su cara cuando le profesé mi amor y mil estrellas estallaron ante mis ojos.

Dejé caer la cara en su cuello y escuché su voz baja mientras recuperaba mis sentidos.

—Edward —susurró. Levanté la cabeza.

—¿Sí? —respondí en voz baja.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé —le respondí.

 **~BPOV~**

Después de tres tragos, por fin pude sentir el tequila en mi cuerpo, pero no era suficiente como para emborracharme.

—Uno más, Edward —dije. Él se obligó agradablemente, vertiendo uno para él también.

—¿Quién necesita otro? ¿Rose? ¿Alice? ¡Se acabó para ti, Jas, te voy a parar!

—¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! —se lamentó.

—En realidad no lo es —le recordó Edward severamente—. Y creo que cinco es suficiente, en cualquier caso. —Emmett alcanzó la botella.

—Voy a poner el nuestro, Eddie —dijo, volviendo a llenar su vaso y el de Rosalie. Alice lo paró. Ella ya había bebido bastante, ya estaba demasiado llena. Finalmente todos nos pusimos los abrigos y las bufandas y salimos por la puerta. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y me acercó a él. Pude oler el alcohol en su aliento y pude sentir que ninguno de nosotros estaba caminando exactamente en una línea recta hacia el bar.

—Así que, Bella —dijo él—, ¿aún no has elegido tu canción?

—No —mentí. Él empezó a reír.

—Tú eres la más terrible mentirosa que he conocido.

—¡No es exactamente algo en lo que aspire a ser buena! —me enfadé, un poco molesta.

Edward terminó el mini-argumento de la misma manera que siempre hacía, besándome y haciéndome olvidar mi propio nombre.

O) (O

—Quiero empezar esta noche diciéndole a mi Jazzy: ¡Tú eres mi _cuppycake_! —Alice empezó la fiesta con la canción _Cuppycake_ , cantado en una perfecta imitación de la niña de seis años que hizo la famosa canción.

 _You are my honey bunch, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-ump-kin_ _  
_ _You're my sweetie pie,_ _  
_ _You're my cuppy-cake, gumdrop, snickle-puss, boogum_ _  
_ _You're the apple of my eye._

 _And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here_ _  
_ _and I love to sing these songs to you because... you... are... so... dear._

Alice hizo una reverencia teatral y recibió aplausos divertidos y agradecidos por su interpretación de la canción. Jasper saltó al escenario y, tomando el micrófono de ella, besó a Alice larga y duramente hasta escuchar gritos salvajes del público.

—Gracias, querida. Tú también eres mi cuppycake.

Él le susurró algo privado en la oreja y Alice saltó por las escaleras hasta nuestra mesa. Ella tomó su asiento y se giró expectante hacia el escenario, donde Jasper estaba preparado y listo para cantar su selección. Era una canción country y Jasper enseñó su encanto sureño, dirigiendo toda su atención directamente a Alice.

 _Front row, 8 years old, me and her and a box of popcorn, watchin' Peter Pan_ _  
_ _I said, 'Why can't we fly? Our hearts will never land and live forever hand in hand.'_ _  
_ _She said, 'Hey, we could try.' 15 years later, well I guess she's right._ _  
_ _She's my Tinkerbell and I'm her Peter Pan_ _  
_ _It feels just like a fairy tale when she takes me by the hand_ _  
_ _We might grow old, but our love will never die_ _  
_ _She's my happy thought and I swear I could fly…_

Edward se inclinó a mi oreja y dijo:

—¡Campanilla! ¡Eso es perfecto para ella!

 _We might grow old but our love will never die_ _  
_ _Cause she's my happy thought and I swear that I could fly._ _  
_ _You can fly, you can fly, you can fly..._

Sentí la presión que se acumulaba y ojalá hubiera tomado un par de tragos más, pero sabía que no nos iban a servir si no teníamos identificaciones falsas. No era exactamente algo que hubiera hecho como la hija del jefe de la policía y yo nunca había visto a Edward sacar una, para el caso. Tal vez la beca deportiva era algo que lo motivaba para no beber o tal vez simplemente no le importaba mucho la bebida. De cualquier manera, mi llave se apagó y cualquiera que fuera el valor que tendría que reunir de aquí en adelante no estaba saliendo de una botella.

Alice miró a su alrededor a nuestro grupo expectante. Yo no tenía ilusiones acerca de esa noche. Cada uno de nosotros había ido allí. Yo no estaba lista todavía. Por suerte, Emmett se levantó de su asiento, le dio un beso de despedida a Rosalie y un guiño astuto, y tomó el micrófono de las manos de Jasper, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras él salía del escenario. Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la introducción familiar de una guitarra y _Start_ _Me_ _Up_ llenó la sala, Emmett empezó a pavonearse por el escenario. Rosalie se sentó más alto en su asiento y miró hacia él. Emmett estaba absolutamente hilarante y notablemente en el terreno de juego. Al parecer, no sólo había destreza atlética en los genes Cullen. Me maravillé ante la falta de auto-conciencia de Emmett mientras él cantaba las últimas líneas de la canción.

 _You, you, you make a grown man cry_  
 _You, you make a dead man come_  
 _You, you make a dead man come._

Rose saltó de su asiento para darle una ovación de pie. Emmett brilló hacia ella desde el escenario, viendo sólo a Rosalie, a pesar del estímulo que estaba recibiendo del resto de la multitud. Emmett hizo una reverencia y le dio el micrófono a Rose. Ella rápidamente volvió a sentarse en su asiento y aplaudió. Emmett, divertido, siguió tratando de convencerla de que cantara, pero Rose le dio la espalda a Emmett y, cuando se giró hacia la mesa, vi que se veía atacada de manera positiva por el miedo.

Nunca había visto a Rosalie con tan poca confianza.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté, inclinándome hacia ella.

—Yo no puedo cantar, Bella.

—Oh, esto no es cantar de verdad —traté de razonar—. Se trata de un karaoke, alguien borracho dando tumbos mientras sostiene un micrófono.

—No, Bella —comenzó y pude sentir que ella hablaba en serio—. Realmente no puedo llevar una melodía. Joder, no puedo ni siquiera levantar una melodía. ¡Tienes que sacarme de esto!

No supe lo que me poseyó, porque hacía cinco minutos yo también había sido presa del pánico de subir al escenario. Pero ahí estaba mi maravillosa compañera de piso, que una y otra vez había puesto su empeño en ayudarme sin pedir algo a cambio. Me levanté y puse mi brazo alrededor de su codo.

—Alice, vamos a cantar la siguiente. Cógela del otro brazo.

Antes de que Rose se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, las tres estábamos de pie en el escenario. Emmett se vio preocupado, pero yo tomé el micrófono y le dije:

—Lo tenemos, Emmett. —Él asintió con la cabeza y saltó fuera del escenario. Le vi darle a Edward una mirada inquisitiva, pero Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró el escenario. Le dije al chico nuestra selección de la canción, posiblemente la canción más cantada en la historia del karaoke, pero parecía ajustarse a lo sucedido esa noche.

Alice se preparó rápidamente y empezó con la intro, mientras Rose reunía sus sentidos al darse cuenta de que podía hacer eso.

 _Hi. We're your weather girls and have we got news for you_ _  
_ _You better listen,_ _Get ready, all you lonely girls_ _  
_ _And leave those umbrellas at home. All right!_

 _Humidity's rising, barometer's getting low_ _  
_ _According to all sources, the street's the place to go_ _  
_ _'Cause tonight for the first time, just about half past ten_ _  
_ _For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men…_

Rose y yo nos unimos, junto con todas las demás mujeres en el bar:

 _It's raining men, Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen!_ _  
_ _I'm gonna go out. I'm gonna let myself get...absolutely soaking wet._ _  
_ _It's raining men, Hallelujah it's raining men,_ _  
_ _Every specimen: tall, blonde, dark and lean,_ _  
_ _Rough and tough and strong and mean…_

Las tres nos perdimos en risas mientras identificábamos a nuestros _especímenes_ entre el público. Nuestros chicos estaban meciéndose en sus sillas, disfrutando del espectáculo y de nuestras inhibiciones relajadas. Recordé la forma en la que Edward me vio bailar con Rose en la fiesta de Emmett y yo imité un poco ese baile, tirando de las tres más y balanceándonos de manera más sugerente. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al máximo con interés y miré su lengua pasando lentamente por su labio inferior. Su entusiasmo me aceleró y, cuando nuestra canción terminó, estaba lista para cantar mi canción a solas.

 **^EPOV^**

No era posible que Bella entendiera lo que me hacía al verla por ahí así. Las otras chicas salieron del escenario vertiginosamente y volvieron a los brazos que las esperaban, pero eran sólo un borrón en mi visión periférica. Mis ojos se fijaron en Bella como un rayo tractor y no parpadearon hasta que tomó el micrófono. Tampoco vi a nadie más en la sala una vez que empezó a cantar, cerró sus ojos y se transformó en Sarah MacLachlan.

 _Mmm mmm mmm doo doot doo doo_  
 _Your love is better than ice cream,_  
 _Better than anything else that I've tried_  
 _Your love is better than ice cream_  
 _Everyone here knows how to fight_  
 _It's a long way down, It's a long way down_  
 _It's a long way down to the place where we started from…_

¡Santa mierda! Bella estaba cantando acerca de nuestro beso no calórico en la forma más atractiva posible. ¡No sólo eso, ella estaba cantando acerca de mi amor por ella, como si no hubiéramos acabado de hacer las declaraciones de suma importancia hacía sólo 24 horas! Ella me llamó la atención cuando empezó la segunda estrofa y nunca la había visto tan confiada. No fue sólo mi corazón el que tomó nota de la voz sexy de Bella cuando cantaba.

 _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_ _  
_ _Your love is better than chocolate_ _  
_ _Better than anything else that I've tried_ _  
_ _Oh, love is better than chocolate_ _  
_ _Everyone here knows how to cry._ _  
_ _It's a long way down, It's a long way down_ _  
_ _It's a long way down to the place where we started from_ _  
_ _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

Antes de que el último _doo_ estuviera fuera de su boca, estaba yendo hacia el escenario como un toro en dirección a la tela roja ondeada.

—¡Maldita sea, eso ha sido sexy, Bella! —declaré justo antes de chocar mis labios contra los de ella y girarla a su alrededor.

El público aplaudió salvajemente y me di cuenta de que había hablado directamente al micrófono. Bella se ruborizó con una hermosa sombra de color carmesí, yo la besé una vez más.

—Oops —le dije al oído y añadí un encogimiento de hombros como una disculpa. Bella rodó los ojos e hizo una reverencia antes de entregarme el micrófono.

—Que sea buena, Cullen. —Ella sonrió y me dio un último beso antes de ir a tomar su asiento.

—Bueno —hablé por el micrófono—, ¿estoy en lo cierto o no? ¡Un aplauso para la sexy Bella!

Bella se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Hice mi selección de música y esperé a que la guitarra empezara. 1, 2, 3, 4... Mis pies cogieron el ritmo y me preparé. 5, 6, 7, 8…

 _Oh yeah...Well, I get rattled every time we meet_ _  
_ _I get rattled even in my sleep_ _  
_ _I get rattled, Baby, over you!_

 _I get twisted, I get turned around_ _  
_ _I get twisted and I'm up and I'm down_ _  
_ _I get twisted, Baby, over you!_

 _Well, baby, baby, baby, won't you stay one night for me?_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, is there something wrong with me?_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, this is out of my control_ _  
_ _It looks like nothing's wrong but deep down in my soul-_

 _Twisted… shaken… ratted…R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!_

Y ahí estaba. Mi marca, el gruñido gutural que perfeccioné en la escuela secundaria. Lo conseguía cada vez y esa no era la excepción. Pero yo sólo estaba mirando un par de ojos que estaban iluminados por la sorpresa, su boca formaba una _o_ perfecta, justo antes de que sus manos se cerraran. Le di a Bella un guiño sexy, haciéndole saber que ese gruñido particular era sólo para ella.

Me solté y ya estaba saltando a mi manera por todo ese escenario.

 _Well, baby, baby, baby, won't you stay one night for me?_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, is there something wrong with me?_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, this is out of my control_ _  
_ _It looks like nothing's wrong but deep down in my soul-_

 _I'm rattled…twisted…shaken…R-r-r-r-r-r-r-!_

Esa vez, Bella gritó en voz alta y saltó de su asiento. A pesar de que estábamos separados por una plataforma y unos seis metros, ella estaba bailando junto a mí al lado de la mesa. Pronto, las otras chicas saltaron para unirse a ella.

 _I get twisted, Baby, oh…over you!_ _  
_ _Whoa, I get shaken I get torn up by the roots_ _  
_ _I'm shaking and I'm in my boots_ _  
_ _I get rattled, Baby, over you._ _  
_ _Yeah, I get rattled, Baby, over you!_ _  
_ _Rattled, Baby, over you!_

Le envié una oración especial de agradecimiento a The Traveling Wilburys mientras ponía el micrófono hacia abajo y saltaba fuera del escenario. Bella me agarró y siguió saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¡EDWARD! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

—Bella, dile adiós a tus amigos.

Ella levantó una ceja en cuestión.

—Hemos terminado aquí. —Le envié una mirada afilada y ella lo pilló rápidamente.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward prácticamente me metió en la habitación, estaba tan emocionado. Y tuve que admitir que su pequeña canción y baile sexy me tenían caliente y molesta también. Pero cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, sentí una punzada en mi vientre.

Empujando el calambre de lado, abrí la puerta y entramos. Edward estuvo encima de mis labios antes de que yo pudiera patear la puerta y cerrarla detrás de nosotros, él me estaba llevando a la cama. Y yo noté otra vez el dolor mientras me lanzaba al colchón.

—Mmm, lo siento —le dije, apartándole de encima.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—No, Edward, es mi estómago.

—Oh, mierda, no. ¿Tienes la gripe? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Maldita sea, he sido tan egoísta.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dije, interrumpiendo su sesión de auto-culpa y saltando de la cama.

Corrí por el pasillo y empujé la puerta de metal. Me bajé los pantalones y la ropa interior y vi de inmediato la causa de mi dolor muscular.

—Oh Dios mío —le dije a la mancha rojiza. Tuve que reírme de mi propia estupidez. Por supuesto, mi periodo no había aparecido desde hacía un tiempo. Mi reciente pérdida de peso había mareado completamente mi cuerpo y esa era la segunda vez que había tenido mi periodo en la universidad. Me limpié lo mejor que pude sin los suministros que necesitaba.

Abrí la puerta, no había cerrado con pestillo al salir, y vi a un Edward casi con pánico sentado en mi cama, retorciéndose las manos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Has vomitado? ¿Tienes fiebre? Mierda, Bella, lo siento mucho.

—Edward, relájate. —Me reí—. ¡Lo que tengo no es contagioso y te aseguro que no me lo has pegado tú!

—¿Qué? —preguntó, arrugando la frente por la confusión.

—Tengo mi pequeño visitante mensual, sólo es que ella ha estado fuera un poco más de lo normal.

—Bella, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Edward, tengo mi periodo.

Como todo hombre delante de eso, Edward estaba humillado por los misterios del ciclo menstrual. Se volvió de un color púrpura que aún no había visto en su rostro. ¡Por fin! Un tema que avergonzaba a Edward. Él estaba sin palabras.

Hice el trabajo rápido de coger mis suministros y un nuevo par de bragas antes de hacer una salida apresurada. Cuando volví, Edward estaba de pie torpemente en el centro de la habitación, retorciéndose una mata de pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Debo irme? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —Dios, estaba actuando tan extraño.

—Yo no sé si... quiero decir, por lo general, cuando...

Maldita sea, era tan adorable cuando se comportaba así. Había pasado un tiempo desde que yo había visto su punto débil y tenía que admitir que me encantaba verlo todo vulnerable.

—¡Edward! —le dije—. Sólo porque no pueda tener ninguna diversión esta noche no significa que tú no puedas…

—No entiendo esto, Bella. Quiero decir, las chicas que he conocido, cuando están en sus días, son un poco... ya sabes...

—¿Perras? ¿Malvadas? ¿Locas? ¿Malhumoradas?

—Sí. —Se rió—. Algo por el estilo.

Me encontré con él en medio de mi habitación y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Para cuántas de esas chicas has cantado _Rattled_?

—Cero —respondió él.

—¿Cómo de cero a héroe? Mi pequeño fortachón. —Le di un beso—. ¿Por qué no pones tu culito en mi cama y dejas que te muestre lo mucho que he amado esa canción?

Él se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad que acababa de ser enchufado

—¿Te refieres a eso?

—Por supuesto, Edward.

—Juro que soy el hijo de puta más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

—No, Edward. Tú eres el segundo hijo de puta más afortunado. Vas a conseguir ser el primero en un momento.

 **^EPOV^**

Con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos. Los bóxers en mis rodillas. Nuestros labios chocándose, las lenguas jugando perezosamente entre sí, yo amasaba los pechos desnudos de Bella.

La mano de Bella se envolvió alrededor de mi polla increíblemente agradecida, acariciándola, frotándola, tocándola, dibujándola.

Después, envuelto en sus brazos, no pude evitar dejar escapar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Bella, ¿te he dicho últimamente que te quiero?

O) (O

 _ **Edward, acabados ambos trabajos y estudiando para Cálculo. Estoy limpia. Perdóname por no haber podido hacer mucho contigo. xb**_

 _ **Bella, estás perdonada… si estás de acuerdo en celebrar la Navidad conmigo a solas el miércoles por la noche antes de irnos. XE**_

 _ **Suena como un trato. Buenas noches, te quiero. Xb**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Definiciones:**_

* **Whopper** : hamburguesa típica de Burger King que se caracteriza por ser una de las más grandes, tanto en el tamaño de la hamburguesa como en la cantidad de hamburguesas (puede llevar hasta tres).

* **Big Mouth Billy Bass** : es un estante donde aparece una perca americana con sonido. El pescado está hecho de caucho de látex con un esqueleto mecánico de plástico dentro de él. A primera vista parece ser un pez normal, pero realmente vuelve la cabeza hacia una persona, luego menea su cola en la placa trofeo y canta canciones. El mecanismo de canto se activó originalmente por un sensor de movimiento y fue pensado originalmente para asustar a un transeúnte.


	17. Lecciones aprendidas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, estaba esperando a que mi beta me lo corrigiera y la pobre estaba muy liada, por eso he tardado en subirlo. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez y sobretodo espero que os guste. Besos!**

.-.-.-.-.

 _._

 _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 17: Lecciones aprendidas**

 **^EPOV^**

Banner me entregó mi trabajo primero y luego extendió un segundo. Curioso, lo tomé de él.

—¿Cuál sería el punto de dárselo a la señorita Swan cuando tú lo vas a coger antes de que ella lo pueda leer? —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Me apoyé en el asiento de Bella después de que él se fuera y dije en voz baja:

—Probablemente va a querer ser el padrino en nuestra boda.

Ella rodó los ojos y me hizo un gesto que me decía que leyera ya. Su trabajo estaba en la parte superior, por lo que lo cogí primero, moviéndome de un tirón hasta la última página de sus comentarios.

 _Estoy impresionado con tu complicada elección de la película, señorita Swan, así como con la extrapolación de los temas de la comprensión y el prejuicio. Admiro tu elección de la atípica princesa Disney, como señalas, con rasgos faciales diferentes de las normas aceptadas de nuestra sociedad de la perfección. También, gracias por tus interesantes paralelismos entre padre/hija en la película y tu propia situación. Una vez más, señorita Swan, tu honestidad hace que te ganes la A. Realmente ha sido un placer tenerte en la clase y espero poder estar al tanto de tu carrera de escritora. Tal vez podrías aceptar otro de mis cursos durante tu carrera aquí en Holden. Sin duda, sería un honor. MAB_ _._

—MAB —murmuré, deslizando el papel a través de la mesa y apuntando a sus iniciales al final. Ella lo tomó con ansiedad y disfruté viéndola leer su revisión. Ella se mordió el labio inferior en el extremo para camuflar su sonrisa, pero fue demasiado tarde. Yo ya lo había visto.

Convencido de que él había escrito tópicos similares para mí, me dirigí con entusiasmo a sus notas en la parte posterior.

 _S_ _eñor_ _Cullen_ _,_ _o debería decir Fortachón_ _,_ _encontré este trabajo muy entrañable. Tu selección de Hércules es ciertamente reveladora. Has hecho bien identificando los atributos físicos que lo vuelven tanto vulnerable como adorable. Tu análisis del reparto de personajes es impresionante, desde entrenador y el caballo volador hasta el todopoderoso Zeus. Hiciste bien en identificar la humildad como el activo más importante de Hércules, así como la voluntad de trabajar duro por lo que desea lograr. La música es realmente alegre y cantable, un viaje a YouTube me la recordó (¡gracias por eso, por cierto!)_ _._ _¡Otra A_ _para_ _tu impresionante colección! Ha sido un placer ver cómo has crecido en la escritura gracias a mis clases. Me complace que nunca hayas permitido que tu discapacidad de aprendizaje realmente se ponga en el camino de tu éxito en esta clase. Espero que siempre mires con cariño hacia atrás a esta clase de composición y quizás le des crédito a tu profesor de primer año por hacerte un partido perfecto. MAB._

—Vamos, dámelo.

Bella golpeó con impaciencia su escritorio. Le entregué mi trabajo sin decirle nada. Ella lo leyó y se deleitó.

—Muy bien, todos. Vamos a parar ahora. Todavía tenemos dos días más de clase. Parece que habéis sobrevivido al fin de semana... bueno, la mayoría de vosotros. —La atención de todos se fue a Mike Newton, quien estaba durmiendo en su escritorio. Jessica le dio un golpe con el codo y él se despertó con el sonido de las risas ligeras.

»Como estaba diciendo, sin complicaros vuestras mentes demasiado esta semana, me gustaría que completarais una asignación más. Una tarea muy breve para el miércoles, la describiré con más detalle al final de la clase. Para prepararnos, hoy vamos a componer haikus en clase.

—¿Haikus? —Se escucharon gemidos y ruidos aleatorios de descontento.

—Haikus. Ahora, como probablemente recordareis de la escuela secundaria, haikus se adhiere a un estricto patrón silábico, por lo general 5-7-5. Ciertamente, hay todo tipo de otras interpretaciones de esta estructura, pero para efectos de este ejercicio, vamos a trabajar con eso. Me gustaría que trabajarais por separado en la composición de algunos diferentes haikus, probando algunos temas diferentes, la naturaleza es siempre una buena idea, y luego que os reunáis con vuestras parejas y lo intercambiéis. Ver si podéis señalar propuestas de mejora, dónde una palabra podría ser más potente. Cada sílaba cuenta. Cuando hayáis terminado, cada pareja elegirá su favorita para leer a la clase. ¿Está bien? A redactar.

Ugh, poesía con normas. Miré por la ventana y luché para tener una idea. Nuestro salón daba a un patio cubierto de hierba que parecía congelada. Era triste, pero me dio inspiración y saqué algunas frases.

 _Suelo casi congelado con hierba marrón muerta de cansancio esperando el frío_ _._

Vaya, eso era alegre.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la belleza de Nueva Inglaterra.

 _Frondosas y coloridas bellotas caídas del otoño frío y quebradizo._

Bueno, algo con lo que podía trabajar. Después de muchos tachones, acabé un haiku:

 _Días quebradizos de otoño_

 _Arrastran y desgarran_

 _Nosotros nos marchamos a través de las hojas._

Muy bien, uno menos. Era aburrido, pero se tenía que hacer. Bueno, tal vez si tuviera un objeto más inspirador... por supuesto, ella estaba sentada a mi lado. Iba a hacer un proceso similar, pensando en las palabras y frases que podría utilizar para describir a Bella.

 _En lo alto de las pelotas de goma_

 _O enterrado en mantas de lana_

 _Mi lugar está con ella_

¡Bien, eso era un haiku! Con mi inspiración frente a mí, fácilmente conseguí unos cuantos versos.

 **~BPOV~**

 _La separación se cierne_

 _Todo un país se encuentra entre_

 _Boston y Los Ángeles_

 _Caras enviados por Skype_

 _Voces entregadas por 3G_

 _Y no toques nada_

 _Santa Claus puede venir_

 _Y, sin embargo, no puede ser Navidad_

 _Sin mi Edward._

Ugh, el último era tan deprimente que arranqué la página de mi cuaderno y la arrugué ferozmente. Edward levantó la vista y me lanzó una mirada de preocupación. Por pura frustración, lancé la bola de papel en su escritorio.

Él la abrió con cuidado, con un ojo en mí todo el tiempo. Aplanó la página contra su escritorio, lo vi leer a través de la línea final.

—Son muy buenos, Bella. Deprimente como el infierno, pero buenos.

Rodé los ojos y él sonrió. Mi boca no pudo dejar de seguirle. Puso su cuaderno hacia mí y dijo:

—Mira. Estos te levantarán el ánimo.

Otoño, naturaleza, bonito.

¿Bolas, mantas, su lugar está conmigo? Awwww. Le di una mirada dulce y volví a por más de sus palabras dulces. Pero en la parte inferior de la página, leí:

 _Cada vez es su primera vez_

 _Nada me hace más feliz_

 _Que ver su estallido._

—¡Huuuhhh! ¡Edward! —Me giré alrededor culpablemente para asegurarme de que el profesor Banner no estaba cerca—. ¡No puedes hacer esto en clase!

—¿Crees que le importa? —susurró de vuelta.

—Bien —le respondí cogiendo mi boli.

 _Feliz de verme,_

 _Siempre tan listo para jugar_

 _Mi nuevo juguete favorito._

Él guardó su cuaderno y se puso a leer lo que yo había escrito, luego me cogió el boli.

 _Mullidas y suaves almohadas_

 _Por favor ¿puedo apretarlas,_

 _Con los pezones en la parte superior?_

Mi turno.

 _Jack con sus bóxers_

 _Yo le toco y le toco hasta que_ _…_

 _¡Pop! ¡Se sale la comadreja!_

Él se rió a carcajadas con ese y el profesor Banner finalmente tomó nota de nuestro pequeño juego. Se dirigió hacia nosotros y yo supliqué con los ojos a Edward para que hiciera algo. Él se sumergió más en su cuaderno como un soldado que salta sobre una granada para salvar a su batallón.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor, no nos hagas mostrarte nuestros haikus pervertidos, te lo ruego._

—¿Es que vosotros dos acaso tenéis algo para compartir con la clase?

Edward miró hacia arriba y contestó:

—Un haiku súper pobre sobre hojas de otoño.

El profesor Banner rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Olvídalo.

O) (O

—Bueno, aquí está el trabajo final. Todos conocéis la importancia de las palabras y, por ahora, probablemente os hayáis dado cuenta de que los ensayos más cortos han sido en realidad más difíciles a veces que los más largos. Cuantas menos palabras se os asignan, más tiene que significar cada una. La selección de palabras se convierte en lo más importante.

—En veinte palabras o menos, quiero que describáis una importante lección que hayáis aprendido desde que llegasteis a Holden. Vamos a compartirla con la clase el miércoles. No se calificará, pero me gustaría que todos pusierais vuestro mayor esfuerzo de todos modos.

 **^EPOV^**

—Bueno, eso es una A en el bolsillo, Edward.

—Y probablemente tendré otra en Jazz también. Mañana tengo mi examen final de Cálculo y el de Psicología el miércoles. Esos dos son los comodines.

—Bueno, yo ya he terminado con todo mi estudio, así que estaré feliz de ayudarte.

—¿Ya has acabado?

—Escribí dos trabajos durante el fin de semana y tengo mi examen final de Cálculo hoy.

—¿Por qué no escribes lo que yo he aprendido desde que llegué a Holden? —le sugerí.

—Aprendiste a tocar el piano. —Conté las palabras en mis dedos.

—Sí, eso son menos de veinte palabras. ¡Hecho!

—Hey, mejor me voy y reviso mis notas por última vez antes de mi final. ¿Nos vemos en la clase de Riley?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Buena suerte. —Le di un beso para darle suerte y me quedé en un lugar tranquilo en la biblioteca. Si Bella me iba a preguntar sobre Psicología, mejor me ponía a trabajar.

O) (O

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que lo he hecho bien —dijo ella, quitándose todas sus capas de invierno para revelar sus pantalones cortos de entrenamiento y su top.

—¿Es mi imaginación o tu ropa de entrenamiento es cada vez más pequeña?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy mostrando un poco más de carne estos días.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, no querrás violar el código de vestimenta de Riley.

Justo en ese momento, Riley abrió la puerta del estudio y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estáis listos?

—Lista — respondió Bella—. Edward, ¿tienes la cosa... para Riley?

Me habría olvidado por completo si ella no me lo hubiera recordado. Miré en mi mochila y alegremente saqué la caja envuelta con una cinta roja atada alrededor de ella.

—Oh, no teníais que hacer esto —dijo—. ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

—Claro —le contesté. Cualquier cosa que le desviara de hacernos trabajar duro era siempre una victoria.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia una de sus grandes bolas y se apoyó en ella, proporcionándose a sí mismo una vuelta por el regalo. Cuando abrió la cinta y arrancó el papel, le di a Bella una gran sonrisa, recordando el momento en el que nuestros ojos se posaron en esta taza en el Emporium. No hubo ninguna duda de que teníamos que comprarla para Riley. Él tiró del papel con cuidado y se rió de los renos sosteniendo pesas y la frase: _Feliz_ _fitness_.

—Hey, gracias a los dos. Esto ha sido muy dulce.

 **~BPOV~**

No había nada mejor que dar el regalo perfecto. Era por eso que tenía una oleada de placer a ver a Riley abrir su taza. Y esa era la misma razón por la que experimenté una punzada simultánea de angustia por mi regalo para Edward. Debía ser especial, no, debía ser perfecto. Al igual que Edward.

Debía comunicarle que había cambiado mi vida, que me hacía creer en mí misma, me había hecho sentir amada. Me había hecho sentir adorable. Había borrado todo, incluso el sentimiento repulsivo por una madre que nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre hacía muchos años. Así que... eso era una gran cantidad de presión en torno a ese regalo, tenía que estar segura.

Y estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que quería darle. Y cuando él tomó su lugar frente a mí en su gigantesca bola verde, traté de no pensar en eso ya que la idea me ponía tan nerviosa que, literalmente, no podía concentrarme.

Una hora más tarde, Riley nos dios a los dos un abrazo sudoroso y dijo:

—Feliz Navidad, a los dos. Y gracias por la taza. Voy a tomarme mi chocolate caliente la mañana de Navidad en eso y voy a pensar en vosotros.

Edward se alejó primero, golpeando Riley en la espalda y dijo:

—Nos vemos el año que viene. Felices vacaciones.

—Deséale buenas vacaciones a Connor de mi parte —agregué mientras salíamos—. Así que, Edward, ¿quieres que te pregunte esta noche?

—No, pero gracias de todos modos. Creo que sólo voy a leer todas mis notas de Cálculo y tratar de obtener una buena noche de sueño.

—Buena suerte mañana y quiero saber cómo va, ¿de acuerdo?

O) (O

Había estado posponiendo la llamada telefónica, engañándome a mí misma acerca de la realidad de nuestra inminente separación. Sin embargo, alrededor de las nueve, mi padre me envió un mensaje y yo ya no pude evadir el tema.

 _ **Bella, ¿cuándo tienes tu examen final? ¿Cuándo debo ir por ti?**_

 _ **Edward y yo tenemos nuestra noche juntos. ¿Qué tal el jueves por la mañana? ¿Quizás a las nueve?**_

Él respondió casi de inmediato.

 _ **Suena bien. Cuídate y buena suerte con los finales. Papá**_ _ **.**_

Con sólo mi trabajo final de la clase de Composición entre mis vacaciones y yo, cogí mi cuaderno y salté en mi cama para escribir mi composición final. Con el tiempo, la tuve:

" _En la escritura, como en el amor, hay que arriesgar la honestidad brutal con el fin de ganar el premio final._ _"_

Satisfecha, cogí mi portátil y empecé a investigar mi regalo para Edward.

 **^EPOV^**

Me quedé mirando el correo electrónico, tratando sin éxito de no sentir resentimiento por tener que ir al extremo opuesto del país de Bella. Nuestro vuelo salía del aeropuerto de Manchester a las 12:32, por lo que Emmett y yo íbamos a tener que tomar el autobús de la escuela alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana del jueves, lo que significaba que, la noche del miércoles era todo lo que teníamos.

Le respondí a mamá, haciéndole saber que había recibido la información y que iba a imprimir mi tarjeta de embarque. Ella me recordó que me llevara mis palos y mi chaqueta deportiva. Tuve que cerrar el portátil para poder concentrarme en mis fórmulas matemáticas. Estudié las notas que Emily y yo preparamos juntos la semana pasada hasta que las letras griegas nadaron ante mis ojos como una sopa de letras.

Me empujé a mí mismo lejos del escritorio para no dormirme en la silla, me dirigí al baño y me eché un poco de agua fría en la cara. Sabía que la gente a mi alrededor estaba bebiendo café extra o tomando Adderall o bebiendo Red Bull, pero yo siempre había encontrado que ir a dormir era mi mejor estrategia. Volviendo a mi habitación, me obligué a leer las cartas de Psicología para que los hechos pudieran _filtrarse_ en mi sueño. Aunque yo prefería que en mis sueños se filtrara mi novia caliente y su ropa del gimnasio.

O) (O

—Cinco minutos más —dijo el Dr. Bender. Milagrosamente yo estaba en el último problema y en realidad sentí como si tuviera la mayoría de ellos bien. Por lo menos, las respuestas que puse eran catalogadas como una de las múltiples opciones para la mayoría de los problemas.

Lancé mi abrigo alrededor de mi espalda, me levanté y fui hacia la parte delantera de la sala antes de que él dijera tiempo.

Él me miró con expectación mientras le entregaba mi libro azul.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Edward?

—Sorprendentemente bien —le respondí.

Él me dio una gran sonrisa y me ofreció su mano. Yo puse mi mano en la suya y la sacudí con gusto.

—Bien por ti. No te despistes. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tuve la sensación profunda de que él estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo y realmente estaba feliz por mi éxito. Me reí.

—Debería corregir ese examen antes de darme tanto crédito —le dije.

—Tonterías. He visto lo duro que has estado trabajando desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña charla. Estaría muy sorprendido si no sacaras una B o algo mejor. Buen trabajo, señor Cullen.

—Gracias, doctor. —Él me dio una palmadita en la espalda y yo salí de la clase. Dejé escapar un gran bostezo. Lo único que se interponía entre ahora y la Navidad con Bella eran veinte palabras y 400 fichas. Aarghh, me enfadé, metiendo mis manos hundidas en los bolsillos y sacando mi cabeza al frío.

—Bueno, eso no es una muy buena manera de saludar a tu novia. —Las palabras sonaron apagadas, pero estaban justo en frente de mí.

Levanté mi cara y ahí estaba Bella, toda envuelto en lana y todo lo que podía ver de ella eran sus ojos brillantes.

—Lo siento, cariño, no te esperaba.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —me preguntó detrás de su bufanda y tuve que reír.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí con este frío para preguntarme eso?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¡Venga, vamos a tomarnos algo caliente! —La rodeé con mis brazos y tiré de ella hacia mi cuerpo.

O) (O

—Ha sido muy amable de tu parte salir con esta helada a verme —le dije.

—Te extrañaba —admitió ella, calentándose las manos alrededor de la taza de chocolate caliente. Ella se negó a quitarse el sombrero y el abrigo, pero aceptó quitarse el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

—Está bien —le dije—, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Te vas a venir a mi habitación conmigo y me vas a interrogar cosas de Psicología. Cuando hayamos terminado, estarás tan cansada de mí que le rogarás a tu padre que venga y te lleve a casa.

—Qué gracioso —dijo malhumorada.

—Oh, estás difícil hoy. Bueno, voy a tener que pensar en algo más, me estoy dando cuenta ahora. ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo. Después de calentarnos iremos a la librería.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya lo verás. —Le guiñé un ojo, tragando el resto de mi cacao. Desde luego, no me importaba el desvío de estudiar y yo creía que eso en realidad podría ayudar.

 **~BPOV~**

Edward me tiró de la mano más allá de la sección de libros de texto y por el pasillo de papelería.

—Elige una caja, cualquier caja —dijo él, seleccionando un poco de papel rayado con líneas verdes y una _H_ de fantasía en la parte superior. Elegí la caja de flores más colorida que pude encontrar y se la devolví.

—Perfecto —dijo sonriendo, llevando las dos cosas a la caja y pagando—. Lo siento, ¿puede poner un par de estas plumas, también? Ah, y lo siento, ¿tiene dos sellos?

La cajera comenzó a irritarse, pero cuando miró a Edward, ella tuvo la misma reacción que la mayoría de las otras mujeres en el planeta y felizmente le hizo todos sus caprichos. Él le dio las gracias con una sonrisa que probablemente le alegraría el día, si no la semana.

Luego me llevó a la parte trasera de la tienda, en el área de lectura, donde había dos sillones esperándonos. Abrió la bolsa y me entregó mi caja y una pluma.

—Está bien. Escríbeme una carta.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí. Es como cuando Emmett y yo íbamos al campamento. Nuestros padres tenían cartas listas y esperando por nosotros cuando llegábamos allí, así no estábamos tan nostálgicos.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que decir. —Me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Bella Swan, eres una gran escritora. Creo que puedes escribir palabras suficientes para llenar ese pequeño pedazo de papel para tu novio. ¡Ahora manos a la obra!

Él se sentó frente a mí, abrió la caja y comenzó a escribir. De vez en cuando él levantaba la vista y me pillaba mirándole.

—Será mejor que trabaje, señorita, o va a estar muy avergonzada cuando mi carta sea de lejos mejor que la suya. Yo ni siquiera soy un buen escritor.

—¡Hey! —le recordé—, ¡tú acabas de conseguir una A en Composición!

—Bueno, está bien, soy un buen escritor. ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar!

Tuve que admitir que él era un genio. En el momento en el que empecé a escribir, todo tipo de pensamientos surgieron en mi cabeza. Le escribí sobre lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento, lo que probablemente yo iba a hacer cuando la carta llegara a su casa, lo que él probablemente haría, y sí, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Y esa era la parte difícil, porque estaba sentado justo en frente de mí y yo ya lo extrañaba.

Después de un rato, él sacó un segundo trozo de papel de la caja. Cuando lo miré con asombro, él sólo me guiñó el ojo y volvió a su escritura. Finalmente agotado, dije:

—Te quiero, Edward. —Firmando con broche de oro.

—Te quiero... Bella. —Me imitó.

—Dame tu caja, Bella. —Le entregué el recipiente y él escribió su dirección en la parte inferior—. ¿Cuál es tu código postal?

—02454 —le dije. Supuse que se acordaba de mi número de casa cuando fue en Acción de Gracias. Él sacó de la bolsa un sello para cada uno de nosotros. Pusimos nuestras direcciones y las sellamos.

—¿Lista para regresar ahora?

—Claro, creo que has tardado mucho tiempo —le dije. Como si yo no supiera de qué iba este pequeño proyecto.

—Culpable. —Se rió. Nos empujamos a través de la puerta giratoria juntos, riendo y disfrutando de nuestros últimos restos de calor antes de ser empujados hacia fuera en el invierno de Nueva Inglaterra, una vez más. Al final de la manzana, él abrió el buzón que había allí y los dos dejamos nuestras cartas dentro. Ya me sentía mejor, sabiendo que una parte de él se dirigía a mi casa esa tarde.

—Tienes suerte de alejarte de este frío durante un tiempo.

—Pensé que los bostonianos erais fuertes contra el frío.

—Eso es un mito —le dije. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero me estaba congelando.

O) (O

Tres horas y 400 fichas más tarde, él lo había terminado. Él lo sabía todo sobre esas tarjetas.

—Lo tienes, Edward. Realmente te has aprendido estas cosas.

—Estoy tratando de impresionarte, Bella.

—Estoy impresionada, estoy impresionada. ¿Podemos tener un descanso del estudio ahora?

—¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías! —Edward deslizó con entusiasmo todas las fichas fuera de su cama y me tiró en ella—. ¿Todavía... ya sabes, código rojo?

—Me temo que sí —contesté rotundamente.

—¿Te sientes bien cuando hago esto? —preguntó, frotando su mano a lo largo de mis vaqueros.

—No realmente —le respondí.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó, deslizando su mano dentro de mi camiseta.

—Mmm, sí, en realidad ahí se siente muy bien. —Interesante, no sabía eso.

—Bella, ¿te importaría mucho si me llevo uno de ellos a mi casa? Quiero decir, no necesitas los dos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tal un intercambio? Te doy una teta a cambio de algunos de tus ocho abdominales. —Me acerqué y pasé mis dedos a través de su abdomen para hacer mi selección—. ¡Me quedo con este, este... este... y sin duda este! —A decir verdad, alguno de los dos de abajo podría servir, pero el de la izquierda pasaba a estar más cerca ahora.

—Hey, lo que es mío es tuyo. Toma lo que quieras —dijo mi atento novio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Deslicé mi mano por sus pantalones—. ¿Y si quiero esto? —Le di un tirón ligero.

—En general me gustaría estar en el mismo estado que mi pene, pero sin duda puedes tenerlo en estos momentos.

Y lo tuve. Hasta que Edward empezó a retorcerse y a rogar. Él aumentó su atención a la única parte de mi cuerpo a la que yo le había dado acceso y se estaba volviendo loco pellizcando, frotando y amasando. Realmente lo sentí ahí abajo, donde todavía estaba con calambres e hinchada.

—¡Bella, por favor! —imploró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto su cuello para mí. Descubrí que ese lugar justo donde el cuello se encuentra con sus hombros me encantaba y le planté un húmedo y cálido beso con sólo un toque de dientes mientras aceleraba mi movimiento de la mano. Sus dedos se contrajeron sobre mis pezones mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y cuando se liberó con un gutural _joder_ , lo sentí como si fuera mío.

Su férreo control cayó en mi pecho y me acarició suavemente. Riéndose en mi cabello, dijo:

—Siento haberte pellizcado tan fuerte. Creo que he perdido mi mente por un segundo.

—Oh, pensé que estabas tratando de torcer mi teta para poder llevártela contigo. —Todo su pecho rebotó con la risa y pude sentir el murmullo de su respiración en mi pelo, seguido de un suave beso allí.

—Creo que debería dejarte descansar para que estés fresco para el final de mañana. —Él levantó mi barbilla y me dio un largo beso.

—Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar esta noche. Sobre todo por esa última... liberación catártica. Realmente espero que esté en mi examen.

—¿Me recoges mañana para ir a clase? —Él asintió con la cabeza.

—La última vez —dijo con nostalgia.

O) (O

Gracias a Dios, Rose tenía un novio con el que estar. De lo contrario, yo nunca tendría el coraje de estar escribiendo _¿_ _c_ _ómo dar una mamada?_ en mi motor de búsqueda. Este era mi examen final más importante. Yo quería que eso fuera tan bueno para Edward que olvidara todo lo anterior. Si él podía aprender 400 hechos para Psicología, yo podía aprender a dar la más impresionante y soporífera mamada de la historia de las relaciones sexuales.

 _YouTube_ era instructivo, después de haberme redirigido a _YouPorn_ , claro estaba. Estaba sorprendida por todas las diferentes posiciones y técnicas. No iba a mentir, algunas de las cosas que vi realmente me asustaron, pero puse mi mente en la tarea como haría con cualquier otro proyecto de investigación. Excepto que ese me hacía sentir extremadamente caliente y no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre ello esa noche.

 **^EPOV^**

Estaba nervioso esa mañana, a pesar del más maravilloso regalo de despedida de Bella anoche, Psicología ocupaba un lugar preponderante. Aunque mi promedio acumulado total no se vería amenazado si no destrozaba totalmente mi final, no quería que esa clase sacara lo mejor de mí. No cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Pero me di cuenta de que era algo más que mis calificaciones. Ese era nuestro último día juntos y estaba nervioso por esa noche. Me sentí muy seguro cuando conseguí mi regalo para Bella, pero ahora que el momento de la verdad se nos venía encima, tenía que preguntarme: ¿Debería haber ido a la joyería? ¿Una tarjeta de regalo de Amazon? No, empujé los pensamientos mientras Bella abría la puerta y me sonreía alegremente. A ella le iba a encantar lo que le había hecho.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, llegando a besarme—. ¿Has dormido?

—Como un bebé con sobresexo, muchas gracias.

—Me alegro de que uno de nosotros disfrutara —murmuró ella, envolviendo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras salíamos fuera.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—Lo siento, cariño. Eso no es justo.

—No, en realidad no lo es. Y tampoco lo es hablar de bebés, mientras estamos en ello.

—Ay, mi niña está de mal humor cuando está privada. Vamos a tener que arreglar eso esta noche. —Con periodo o sin periodo, se lo iba a hacer esta noche. De ninguna manera la iba a enviar de vuelta a Boston en tal estado de frustración.

—Shh, Edward —dijo ella, a medida que pasábamos al lado de otras personas en la caminata—. Además, no podemos. Todavía estoy fuera de los límites.

—Sólo porque tú lo has decidido —le dije. Ella levantó la vista y pude ver los bordes de su arrugada frente justo por debajo de su sombrero.

O) (O

—¿Quién va primero hoy? —preguntó Banner.

Mike levantó la mano y se puso de pie para leer. En su cara se formó una sonrisa arrogante:

—Si sirve pescadilla el lunes, pescado y patatas el martes y pastel de pescado el miércoles, manteneos alejados del guiso de pescado del jueves.

—Gracias por ese profundo trozo de sabiduría, señor Newton. Supongo que aprendió esa lección en particular de la peor manera, ¿no? —Se rió.

—Se podría decir eso. —Mike hizo una mueca, sosteniendo su estómago y volviendo a sentarse.

—Señorita Weber, ¿puedo contar contigo para elevar el listón para nosotros?

—Está bien, claro —dijo Angela nerviosa, poniéndose de pie y agitando sus ojos hacia Ben antes de leer—. No hay felicidad más grande que ver que un ser querido se siente feliz.

Banner asintió.

—Gracias por compartir eso, señorita Weber. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que tiene una moraleja, señor Cheney?

Ben se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, cogiendo los dedos de Angela mientras ella se sentaba.

—Al estar en una discusión es sorprendentemente satisfactorio entender verdaderamente el punto de vista de la otra persona.

—Muy bien, señor Cheney. Me gusta mucho eso. Para el que vive cerca de todos nosotros. ¿Siguiente?

Jessica se levantó de su asiento.

—Los errores son como los profesores. Algunos errores no son tan buenos en la enseñanza y se repiten una y otra vez.

Las cejas de Banner se levantaron por la diversión.

—Eso excluye a tu compañía actual, ¿no, señorita Stanley?

—Absolutamente, profesor. —Ella se rió.

—¿Y tú, señorita Swan?

Bella se levantó y pude ver el ligero movimiento de su mano mientras ella leía su ficha.

—En la escritura, como en el amor, hay que arriesgar la honestidad brutal con el fin de ganar el premio final. —Ella levantó la vista hacia un expectante profesor Banner y él la recompensó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Excelente. No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Señor Cullen?

Sentí los ojos de Bella en mí mientras yo estaba sacando mi hoja y me aclaraba la garganta.

—Sé el hombre que quieres ser la primera vez, ya que no siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Me aventuré a darle una mirada a Bella y sus profundos ojos marrones estaban un poco brumosos.

—Muy cierto, señor Cullen. Y es un tonto aún más grande el que tira a la basura una segunda oportunidad.

Le di un asentimiento y volví a caer en la silla. Arrastrando los pies suavemente, me deslicé al lado de Bella y puse su mano por debajo de la mesa para descansar, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y uniendo las rodillas.

O) (O

Nos quedamos atrás porque queríamos al profesor Banner para nosotros solos por un minuto. Al final todo el mundo se fue y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera donde había estado despidiéndose de todo el mundo con apretones de manos y deseos de buenas vacaciones. Bella sacó el regalo de su mochila y se lo dio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, divertido y claramente sorprendido.

—Es una pequeña cosa de parte de los dos. Para darle las gracias.

Él tomó el paquete rectangular y se rió por el papel de regalo, piezas de nuestros cuadernos con palabras garabateadas. Bella me sonrió mientras él desgarraba el papel, revelando un diario en blanco, con el lema: _Yo soy un maestro. ¿Cuál es tu superpoder?_

—Esto es muy bueno —dijo sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. Realmente os lo agradezco.

Le ofrecí mi mano.

—Apreciamos todo lo que ha hecho para unirnos. Oh, y también he aprendido un montón sobre la buena escritura.

Banner se rió a carcajadas mientras agitaba la mano.

—Muy elocuente, señor Cullen. Estoy muy orgulloso.

—Lo siento —le dije, avergonzado—. Estoy un poco frito en este punto.

—No te preocupes, aprecio el sentimiento. Señorita Swan, ha sido un placer.

Él le ofreció su mano a Bella y ella se la dio. Él puso su mano izquierda en su codo y le dijo:

—Espero poder contar contigo en alguna clase del futuro.

—Yo también —dijo ella con timidez—. Y gracias por todo. —Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí y se sonrojó locamente.

—Ahh —respondió él—. Siempre es agradable cuando algo como esto sale de la clase.

Estuvimos ahí por unos segundos más, sólo sonriéndonos el uno al otro, y entonces fue claramente el momento para irnos. Tomé la mano de Bella y empezamos a darnos la vuelta, pero de pronto, tuve que preguntarle.

—Profesor Banner, ¿lo sabía?

Él entendió exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Nadie puede saberlo. Pero yo tenía la sensación... de que vosotros dos serías muy bueno el uno para el otro. —Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y él volvió a su sitio.

—Gracias de nuevo. Feliz Navidad a los dos.

—Feliz Navidad —dijimos ambos a coro.

 **~BPOV~**

Las palabras de Edward remolinaron en mi cabeza mientras preparaba mi habitación y me preparaba yo para nuestra noche juntos. ¿Sólo porque yo lo había decidido? ¿Significa eso que él...? ¿Ahora? ¡Ewww!

¿En serio?

Bueno, esta noche no se trataba de eso, ni de mí en absoluto, para el caso. Me duché y depilé las piernas, dándole a mis axilas también. Al menos que esa mitad tuviera alguna acción. Comprobé que nada sobresalía de mis bragas y luego me puse el sujetador push-up de algodón a juego. Pasé un poco de tiempo extra suavizándome el pelo con el secador y me añadí un poco de delineador de ojos, junto con mi brillo de labios. Por Edward valía mucho la pena el esfuerzo extra.

Me puse unas medias y una falda corta de lana gris y, la pieza de resistencia, el suéter azul de Rosalie. Me deslicé las botas largas y de cuero negro más allá de mis rodillas y subí cremallera. Puse la vela perfumada, pero no la iba a encender hasta que volviéramos de la cena. La administración frunciría el ceño por tener velas encendidas en los dormitorios sin supervisión.

El teléfono vibró y comprobé cómo estaba su estado de ánimo después de su examen.

 _ **B, s**_ _ **ólo**_ _ **tres**_ _ **en blanco de**_ _ **cien**_ _ **... Creo que lo he hecho bien. Me dirijo a la ducha y luego a ti. XE**_

 _ **E, estoy tan feliz de que te haya salido bien. ¡No puedo esperar a verte! xb**_

Era hora de hacer mi examen final. Escribí la dirección del sitio web que me pareció más inspiradora ayer y miré de nuevo, con absoluta fascinación, como la chica de la pantalla se metía toda la cosa entera sin náuseas. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser la parte que realmente aceleraba a su pareja. Yo estudié la utilización de las manos, la lengua, los dientes, la forma en la que miraba hacia él desde su lugar a sus pies. Me gustaba especialmente ese video porque mostraba las respuestas faciales del individuo, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la atención, lo impotente que estaba y lo agradecido que estaba por sujetar la cabeza de ella. Ya fuera porque estaban siendo grabados o no, había una conexión real entre ellos, una intimidad y confianza que yo quería experimentar con Edward. Estaba bastante nerviosa por el final, ¿realmente iba a ser capaz de tragar esa espesa y pegajosa masa sin tener náuseas? Pero esa chica en mi pantalla se veía casi agradecida, como si le hubieran dado algún tipo de regalo. Y la expresión de su cara después era de estar positivamente extasiada. Edward se merecía eso y yo quería que él me dirigiera esa mirada de adoración.

Borré mi historial y cerré mi portátil. Si veía algo más, podría quemarme antes de que Edward llegara. Además, él tenía una manera de leerme y yo realmente quería darle una sorpresa con eso. Me enderecé mi ropa y revisé mi pelo y maquillaje por última vez antes de escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

—Wow, te ves bien —dijo él con admiración desde el pasillo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me había arreglado tanto, tal vez desde Acción de Gracias. Hice una nota mental para no bajar la guardia de mi ropa cuando volviéramos a la universidad. Era muy fácil caer en el patrón de los pantalones vaqueros todos los días. Pero él no me miraba así cuando me ponía los pantalones vaqueros.

Mientras tanto, él estaba recién duchado y su cabello estaba secado con toalla y tan caliente como de costumbre. Su barba realmente había crecido desde que enfermó y le pedí que no se afeitara, y sus ojos verdes estaban aún más brillantes en contraste. Me moría de ganas de plantar mi nariz en la parte superior de su camisa donde se había dejado abierto el botón más alto. ¡Oh, Dios mío, realmente me había calentado al ver ese video! _Calma_ _,_ _chica_ , me castigué. Saltar encima de él en el pasillo sin duda le diría como estaba mi estado de ánimo. Actué de la manera más fría en su lugar:

—Tú también te ves muy bien.

—¿Estás lista? Tengo un poco de hambre.

—Me muero de hambre —le respondí y era verdad.

O) (O

—Reserva de Cullen —le dijo él a la dueña de la casa. Ella se parecía a un estudiante de segundo año que trabajaba y estudiaba y que había encontrado un trabajo en el campus. Sólo había un restaurante de lujo en el campus y estaba lleno cada noche. Por suerte, Edward reservó mesa hacía dos semanas, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sería la última noche.

—Por aquí —dijo ella, llevándonos al sitio. Lo que fuera. _Tú puedes tener tu estúpido trabajo. Yo tengo a Edward._

Él sacó la silla para mí y me ayudó a sentarme. Él estaba realmente usando todas sus cosas esa noche. Si no hubiera sido ya un charco de papilla al segundo de abrir mi puerta, sin duda lo estaría en este punto.

—Tienes que estar cansado —comenté. ¿Por qué no se veía mal? ¿Dónde estaban las bolsas que debía tener bajo los ojos y las líneas rojas que debían estar a través de ellos?

—Me siento muy bien ahora mismo —dijo en voz baja—. Realmente he estado esperando esto. Sólo estar aquí, contigo, sin la presión de las clases, trabajos, exámenes... o compañeros de cuarto.

—Yo también —le dije, aunque la ansiedad estaba empezando a salir al estar a solas con él.

 **^EPOV^**

Pedimos un cóctel de camarones y una ensalada César, y Bella insistió en tomar un aperitivo antes. Yo no. Había estado comiendo comida de la cafetería por demasiado tiempo y mi boca estaba deseosa de un buen filete. Le di unos pocos bocados, pero de ninguna manera iba a convencer a Bella de que pidiera postre. Ella parecía ansiosa por salir, así que pedí la cuenta.

Caminando de regreso a su habitación, tomé su mano enguantada en la mía. Parecía nervioso esa noche y yo sabía que estaba preocupada por nuestra separación. Yo tampoco estaba entusiasmado, a decir verdad, pero no quería arruinar esta noche al decir adiós.

—¿Podemos parar en mi habitación primero? Quiero coger tu regalo. —Me quité el abrigo y rápidamente fui a por lo que había dejado sobre mi cama. La seguí hasta su habitación y entramos. Ella miró hacia otro lado mientras se quitaba los guantes y el sombrero, y colgó su abrigo en un gancho detrás de la puerta.

—Tengo que admitir que esas botas me vuelven un poco loco, Bella —le dije, acercándome.

—Todo en ti me vuelve loca a mí —respondió con una risita tímida.

Ella me frotó la cara y yo le dije:

—Será mejor que disfrutes esta noche, porque mañana por la mañana me afeitaré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó en tono quejumbroso.

—Eso vuelve loca a mamá. Ella dice que la barba me hace ver como un asesino en serie. —Me reí.

—Mmm, yo sin duda podría verte con una camisa de franela y unas grandes botas Timberland.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes una fantasía con un leñador, verdad? —Ahora estaba cara a cara con ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para frotar las manos por sus brazos desnudos. ¡Maldita sea, ella sabía que me encantaba ese jersey azul! La acerqué más y la besé profundamente, dejando que mi vello facial le hiciera cosquillas en sus mejillas. Ella se alejó.

—Bueno, tal vez se ve mejor de lo que se siente, después de todo. Tal vez debería tomar una foto de ti antes de afeitarte.

Y eso me recordó...

—Sin duda eres bienvenida a hacerlo. ¿Tal vez más tarde? —Le extendí el regalo—. Estoy un poco nervioso acerca de esto. Espero que te guste.

—¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? Es de tu parte —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la cama y metiendo su pierna por debajo. Ella cogió el regalo y me besó.

—Eso es un gracias anticipado por esto. Sea lo que sea. —Tiró de la cinta verde y cayó, dejando sólo el papel rojo con caras de Santa dibujadas en él—. ¿De dónde sacaste este papel? —Ella se rió.

—Jasper. Yo no quería usar los mismos papeles con los que envolvimos nuestros regalos para Banner y Riley.

—Que dulce —murmuró, colocando el dedo índice debajo de la junta y abriendo la tapa. Mis manos estaban realmente sudorosas mientras quitaba el papel para revelar la foto que le había hecho con photoshop.

Era una versión en blanco y negro de las tres fotos que nos hicimos en Stockton, situado en una página sobre un fondo rojo, enmarcado simplemente en madera pintada de negro. En la esquina superior derecha, escribí: _Para_ _mi Bella, por si siempre quieres recordar el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de que te quiero_. Y en la parte inferior izquierda: _Feliz Navidad, 2011, XE_.

Mi corazón latía a través de mi camisa con anticipación mientras ella leía. Después de lo que se sintió como una hora, pero fueron probablemente treinta segundos, dijo:

—Edward, te quiero tanto. —Pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Gracias.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —le pregunté, tratando de evaluar su respuesta.

—Sí, mucho, mucho.

El alivio inundó mi sistema y me limpié las manos en mis pantalones.

—Yo estaba realmente esperando que te gustara. Quiero decir, me he dado cuenta de que no eres una de esas chicas a las que le gustan las joyas o cualquier cosa, pero después de hacer esto para ti, empecé a temer que tal vez sería como una de esas ollas de arcilla que hice para mi madre en cerámica o el cuchillo de queso que le hice en el taller de carpintería. Ya sabes, algo que ella amablemente ponía en el estante, pero deseaba poder tirar.

—Edward, no puedo imaginar que a tu madre no le gustara vuestras ollas de arcilla o los cuchillos de queso, pero por mi parte, sólo voy a decirte de nuevo que me encanta que hayas hecho esto por mí, es perfecto.

—El regalo perfecto para una chica perfecta. —Me encogí de hombros. Ella puso el regalo a un lado con cautela y me dio las gracias con un beso adecuado.

 **~BPOV~**

Y eso nos llevaba a mi regalo. Y era mi turno de estar nerviosa.

—Yo exactamente no he envuelto mi regalo, así que túmbate y cierra los ojos, por favor.

Él sonrió con facilidad y se apoyó en la almohada, juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No mires a escondidas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Me levanté y apagué las luces. A mi regreso, encendí mi iPod y mi mezcla especial de música seductora comenzó a sonar. Era una especie de combinación de música de spa y porno. Me arriesgué a darle una mirada a Edward y su sonrisa creció un poco más, pero estaba con los ojos cerrados como le había pedido. Cruzó los tobillos y se instaló más en la cama. _Bueno, ponte cómodo, cariño._

Cogí la caja de cerillas que dejé junto a la vela con olor a vainilla y encendí la mecha. Tomando una respiración profunda, me recompuse.

—Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos. —Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se adaptaban a la luz tenue. Él no sabía lo que iba a pasar exactamente, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que ahora él suponía que no iba a recibir una nueva bicicleta para Navidad. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más seria y sus ojos fueron hacia mí. Llegó a mi mano y me la cogió. La conexión con él se sintió tan bien, tan necesaria, tan relajante.

Él todavía no había dicho una palabra, me estaba dejando tomar la iniciativa en este sentido. Me senté al lado de su cintura y me incliné y lo besé, lentamente y con cuidado. Su otra mano se fue a mi cara y sus dedos peinaron de nuevo el pelo de mi sien. Mi lengua pasó a lo largo de su labio inferior y finalmente se metió dentro de él, separando sus labios para presionarse contra su lengua.

La acumulación de mi excitación anterior me golpeó como una pared de ladrillos y ese simple acto de conexión hizo que soltara un gemido desde lo más profundo de mí. Edward respondió con un gruñido bajo y envolvió su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tirando de mí con más fuerza contra sus labios. Yo estaba mareada y empecé a perder el control de mis pensamientos. Puse mi mano libre en su pecho y me empujé hacia arriba, alejándome de sus labios y de sus fantásticos besos.

—¿A dónde vas? —protestó con sus ojos ardiendo en los míos.

—Ese no es tu regalo.

—A la mierda con mi regalo. ¡Bésame otra vez! —Me reí por su impaciencia.

—¿Podrías poner las manos detrás de la cabeza?

A regañadientes soltó mi mano y mi cabeza y colocó sus manos como yo le había pedido. Su sonrisa fácil de antes se había ido. En su lugar, era un tipo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contenerse y ser paciente para mí, y pude ver que no era fácil para él. Yo le recompensé con un beso.

—Gracias.

Empezando con la parte superior de su camisa, le fui desabrochando botones uno a uno, dándole un beso en cada punto recién expuesto, hasta que por fin estuve en el último botón y saqué su camisa de sus pantalones. No creía que él se estuviera doblando a propósito, pero la posición en la que estaba simplemente hacía que todos sus músculos se destacaran aún más y no pude dejar de pasar mis manos arriba y abajo de su estómago y su pecho mientras retiraba su camisa. Alejándome de mi primer regalo de Edward no calórico, me mudé a los pies de la cama, donde se cruzaban sus pies, y le quité los zapatos y los calcetines.

Me senté cerca de su estómago y pasé una mano amorosamente sobre el bulto duro en sus pantalones. Él flexionó sus caderas hacia arriba y gimió. Cuando mis dedos se movieron hacia su botón, aspiró una bocanada rápida y levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Cuando empecé a bajarle la cremallera lentamente, dejó escapar un gemido necesitado que yo sentí en mi centro. La música se había recuperado un poco, era la transición del spa al porno y estuve sorprendida de lo que eso sumaba a la atmósfera en la habitación. Edward estaría sexy con una polka como música de fondo, pero esto era casi insoportable.

Sin tocar sus bienes otra vez, abrí la parte delantera de sus pantalones lo suficiente para deslizarlos hacia abajo de su cuerpo, poco a poco pasándolos por sus piernas y dejándolos en silla de mi escritorio. Volviendo de nuevo a la cama, estuve abrumada por la visión de él con sus bóxers grises y la camisa abierta. Él estaba tratando muy duramente de relajarse, pero yo podía ver la tensión en su rostro.

A caballo entre sus caderas, me incliné, lo besé de nuevo y le dije:

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. Muchas gracias por dejarme hacer esto a mi manera.

—Me estás matando, Bella. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Pero es un camino a seguir.

Él estaba demasiado ido para sonreír en ese momento y eso estaba bien, porque yo estaba casi igual. Era hora de darle a Edward un pequeño adelanto. Me deslicé hacia abajo para que mi boca se moviera sobre sus bóxers y respiré aire cálido y húmedo sobre su longitud. Una vez más, él se empujó hacia arriba, pero esa vez yo puse mis manos en sus muslos para mantenerlo quieto. Pasé mi boca sobre él una vez más, seguía sin tocarlo, pero estaba calentándole y volviéndole loco. Él gruñó por la frustración o la anticipación, o tal vez ambas cosas.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el vídeo se reprodujera en mi cabeza y me guiara. Puse mis dedos en la cinturilla de los bóxers y los saqué fuera de su cuerpo por lo que sólo estaba a un toque en mi camino hacia abajo. Mientras liberaba a sus pies de los confines de la ropa interior, admiré la vista una vez más y era aún más sorprendente que antes. Yo antes no estaba segura de realmente poder hacer eso, aunque ver innumerables mujeres chupar innumerables pollas, me había conseguido excitar. Sin embargo, la realidad de poner mi boca alrededor de la polla de un chico no parecía como algo que estaba esperando.

Pero ahora, arrastrándome mi camino de regreso a Edward, al verlo allí esperando por mí, tan listo, con ganas y tan malditamente confiado, sinceramente, no veía la hora de llevarlo a mi boca.

 **^EPOV^**

Ella no podía tener ninguna idea de los pensamientos que estaban pasando por mi cabeza ahora mismo. Estaba casi avergonzado de mí mismo por pensar esas cosas acerca de mi hermosa y dulce Bella. Pero ella me estaba atormentando en más de un sentido, desde esas jodidas botas negras, hasta la falda corta y el infame suéter azul. Y la mirada en sus ojos, como si hubiera tomado una decisión y lo tuviera todo controlado, como si ella realmente quisiera esto. Era el tipo más afortunado del planeta Tierra.

No pude evitar los pedidos internos que aparecieron cuando ella fue hacia mi erección. _Tócame. Lámeme. Chúpame._ _¡_ _Jódeme!_ _Respira en mí otra vez, por el amor de Dios. ¡Estoy desesperado!_ Y de repente, mis oraciones fueron contestadas. Vi, completamente hipnotizado, como ella sacaba su lengua y la dejaba completamente contra mi eje. El primer contacto fue el cielo y no pude evitar inclinarme hacia ella pidiendo más. Mi pene era un bastardo codicioso. _Dale una lamida y él querrá más._

Ella llegó a la parte superior de mi eje y golpeó la parte superior con la punta de su lengua.

—¡Joder! —susurré, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme inmóvil como ella me había pedido. Y esa tarea no se hacía más fácil por el hecho de que Bella estaba mirando fijamente mi cara con una enorme sonrisa comemierda (¿o tal vez era chupa polla?) en su cara ahora mismo. Ella realmente se veía radiante. Bueno, ella no me había pedido que estuviera callado—. Así, ¿verdad?

—Ungghh hmmmmmmm —dijo ella con voz de estrella pornográfica que amenazaba con derribar la última clavija de autocontrol en mí. _Por favor, hazlo de nuevo, por favor hazlo de nuevo, por favor, hazlo… ¡No me jodas! ¡Ella lo estaba haciendo otra vez!_

Esa vez ella tuvo un poco de compasión de mí y volvió a mí mucho más rápido, lamiendo los lados y prodigando atención en la parte superior. Yo estaba apretando mis nudillos tratando de mantener mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mí, cuando lo único que quería hacer era poner su cabeza sobre mí y sostenerla allí mientras me engullía. _Malo, Edward, malo_.

Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, ella cerró la boca en la parte superior y se deslizó hacia abajo húmedamente. Con sólo un poco yo estaba empezando a temer que pudiera explotar muy pronto y arruinar su diversión. Le di una pequeña advertencia:

—¡Oh Dios, Bella, eso se siente tan bueno!

Ella se movió hacia abajo y puso mis pelotas en su boca y eso se sintió increíble, pero me dio la oportunidad de calmarme un poco. Jesús, ¿cómo sabía ella…?

En mi defensa, mi cerebro estaba confuso en su totalidad por la chica de mis sueños dándome la mejor mamada de mi vida. Así que, sí, me tomó más tiempo de lo que debería para entenderlo, pero finalmente lo hice. La banda sonora de la pornografía, la vela maloliente... ¡Bella había estado estudiando para esto! Miré hacia abajo entre mis piernas con una adoración fresca hacia mi dulce niña, quien había llegado al extremo de su manera de ser para hacer esto especial para mí. Y si bien no era mi estilo el sentarme y recibir, cualquier idiota podía ver que esta era la forma en la que ella quería que sucediera esta noche. Y era su regalo, así que yo estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. Además, ¡se sentía putamente increíble!

—Eso se siente muy bien, cariño —la animé. Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y me metió hasta el final en la boca de nuevo, sacudiendo arriba y abajo un par de veces y luego envolvió su mano alrededor de mi eje. La combinación de sus labios y su mano me empujó a una meseta más alta y me estaba acercando a mi punto de no retorno.

 **~BPOV~**

Me dirigí a la Gran Final, la parte donde yo ponía un ritmo y él lo único en lo que podía pensar era en _¡más, más, no te detengas, más!_ Supuse que eso era lo que se sentía, de todos modos. Yo sabía que iba a ser muy satisfactorio complacer a Edward de esta manera, pero con lo que no contaba era con lo excitada que estaría yo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tener una polla en la boca podría causar todo tipo de sensaciones?

Pulsé a su alrededor con la mano y la boca, y construyendo y construyendo. Él gimió en cada carrera descendente y pude sentir sus muslos apretarse por la tensión bajo mis manos. Él era como un músculo gigante y yo estuviera controlando a toda la bestia con esa parte.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Y coincidiendo con el ritmo de mi mano, dijo:

—Bella, lo siento, no puedo, mantener, mis manos, lejos.

Levanté mi boca por un segundo, pero mantuve mi mano en el sitio y le dije:

—Está bien. Eso me gusta. —Y me gustaba. Y cuando él sacó su segundo mano hacia abajo también, gemí a su alrededor. Yo sabía que él estaba muy cerca y que estaba fuera de control, y me encantaba tener ese poder sobre él. Y me encantaba que me mostrara con cuidado lo que necesitaba y tomara el placer que yo le daba. Porque él me había dado y dado y ahora era mi turno.

Estábamos gimiendo y moviéndonos juntos. Él estaba luchando para contenerse y yo estaba trabajando para sacárselo todo. Era un tira y afloja, y yo estaba a punto de ganar. Y en el último segundo, justo antes de estallar en mi boca, recordé el pequeño truco que leí y deslicé un dedo detrás de sus pelotas y las apreté. Fue como si hubiera apretado el gatillo y él se dejó llevar:

—Me voy, me voy, oh dulce Jesús.

Él encerró mi cabeza contra él y apretó y apretó y yo me preparé para el fluido caliente. Y de repente, él disparó en mi boca y fue algo agrio y caliente que sólo seguía llegando. Por primera vez desde que empecé esto, me sentí como si pudiera vomitar. Y entonces él había acabado y yo estuve bien.

No quería herir sus sentimientos y tampoco quería arruinar el momento corriendo hacia el baño, así que decidí ser una chica grande y tragar. ¡Agg! Me estremecí ante la sensación cuando se deslizó por mi garganta y escuché una risa sobre mí.

—¡Creo que la _crème_ _brulee_ habría sido una opción mucho mejor!

Pasé la palma de mi mano sobre mi boca y le sonreí con valentía.

—Estaba bien —mentí.

Él levantó un dedo, invitándome a ir a su cara. Me deslicé sobre su pecho y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y sentí el ruido de su caja torácica cuando habló.

—Así que... ¿cuándo puedo conseguir mi regalo?

Le retorcí un pezón y él cogió mi mano.

—¡Ay!

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Se supone que eso es tu manera de decir gracias?

—No, cariño. Tengo otra cosa en mente. ¿Qué tal si te quitas algo de ropa?

—Pero, Edward, sabes que…

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora, ¿confías en mí?

—Sí, pero no si vas a hacer algo grave.

—No lo voy a hacer, lo prometo. Simplemente no hay razón por la que no deberías llegar a sentirte bien también.

—Pero yo nunca he...

—Lo sé, y vamos a arreglar eso también. Pero una cosa a la vez.

O) (O

Después de convencerla un poco más, por fin tuve a Bella de pie delante de mí en tan solo su ropa interior. Yo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tiré de ella hacia mí y besé su estómago. Y cada músculo de su cuerpo luchó contra mí.

—Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros.

Ella dio un paso más cerca para que yo la pudiera alcanzar e hizo lo que le pedí.

—Yo no voy a tocarte en ningún lugar cerca de… tú casa de huéspedes. —Ella se rió.

—Eres un visitante —corrigió.

Deslicé una mano por su vientre hasta la parte superior de sus bragas y ella respiró.

—Te voy a enseñar, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperé hasta que asintiera con la cabeza y me deslié debajo de su cintura. Ella cayó hacia adelante por mi tacto y jadeó. Bella era buena y había trabajado a lo largo de esa mamada y podría hacerlo con cualquier otra cosa. Esa era una muy buena señal para mí y tenía la posibilidad de que se repitiera.

—Está bien, un poco más lejos —le advertí a ella, mientras mis dedos alcanzaban su suave pelo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes y dejó caer su cabeza junto a la mía. Pasé a un lado y ella gimió en mi oído. Joder, me estaba poniendo duro otra vez. Sus tetas estaban colgando justo en frente de mi cara y yo tomé una en mi boca. Otro gemido en mi oído envió una sacudida a mi pene. Mi mano se hundió aún más en sus bragas. Mis dedos habían llegado a su destino final y estaba muy lejos del pequeño hilo que vi antes a través de su algodón fino.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté, tocando con suavidad la parte superior de su apertura.

—Sí. —Su aliento se enganchó. No iba a tardar mucho. Trató de alejarme, pero esto lo había estado esperando desde hacía días.

Pasé a través de ella tan ligeramente como pude y ella comenzó a cantar. No estaba hablando de cantar como Sarah MacLachlan, estaba hablando de cantar como un cantante de ópera calentando para hacer su trabajo. Empezó de forma baja y ronca y acabó con voz de necesidad y muy alta. Yo no presioné más duro que eso. Bella rebotó ligeramente de puntillas y apretó su agarre alrededor de mis hombros.

—Te tengo, cariño. Sólo déjate ir. Yo no voy a permitir que te caigas.

Ella se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo y se relajó completamente en la dulce liberación que había estado necesitando desde hacía días. Bella se inclinó para besarme y luego se alejó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Tengo tu... ya sabes, de antes...

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con excusas para no darme un beso? —bromeé.

Ella se puso de rodillas a mi alrededor en la cama y me tiró hacia atrás con su beso.

O) (O

—¿Puedes apagar el iPod? —le pedí, cansado de escuchar música.

—Sí —dijo ella, silenciando el dispositivo.

—Ahh, gracias. ¿A qué hora sonará tu alarma mañana? —le pregunté.

—A las ocho. ¿No tienes que ir hacer la maleta?

—No, hice las maletas antes de mi último examen. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy lista. He tenido todo el día para prepararme.

—Hablando de prepararse... mierda, Bella, tienes que saber que ha sido una experiencia increíble.

—¿Así que te ha gustado tu regalo?

—¿Gustarme? ¿En serio? Si tu carrera como escritora no tiene éxito, tienes un futuro definido como una estrella del porno.

—Oh, estoy segura de que mi padre estará muy contento de saber que estoy gastando su dinero fuera de mi educación en Holden.

—Así que, ¿cuántos... vídeos educativos has visto?

—Un par de horas ayer —admitió ella con timidez—. Y un pequeño curso de actualización hoy —añadió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo caliente que es eso, Bella?

—Edward, a mí también me ha encantado lo que me has dado.

—Cuando quieras, cariño. Está todo en la muñeca.

—¡Edward! ¡Eso no! Yo estaba hablando de lo que has hecho con nuestras fotos. Eso ha sido muy dulce.

 **~BPOV~**

—Oye, ¿te estás durmiendo? Prometiste que estaríamos despiertos toda la noche.

—Lo siento, Bella. Has chupado toda mi esencia. Estoy tan relajado que siento... como si... simplemente... flotara.

Yo no tuve el corazón para mantener el ritmo. Me instalé en contra de su cuerpo caliente y memoricé el ritmo de su suave ronquido.


	18. Separados

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, y para compensaros la tardanza os dejo este capi que son 40 páginas de Word, así que ya tenéis para un rato.**

 **Espero que os guste. Besos y hasta pronto!**

.-.-.-.-.

.

 _Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 18: Separados**

 **~BPOV~**

A Emmett y Rosalie no parecía estar yéndoles mejor que a nosotros con la separación inminente. Los chicos permanecían estoicos, pero Rose y yo éramos un par de mocosas y llorosas.

Un bien afeitado Edward sacudía mi cuerpo ya agitado esa mañana, mientras él y su bolsa de lona con ruedas y los palos de golf me recogían en su camino a la estación de autobuses. Incluso ahora, no podía dejar de mirarlo y pasar mis manos sobre sus suaves mejillas.

—Te ves muy bien así. No sé cómo voy a quererte cuando vuelvas a la universidad —me quejé.

Edward se rió de mi indecisión y con sus dedos tiró de su mata de pelo, alargando unos mechones con cada mano.

—Es mejor que digas adiós así, mientras estás en ello. Para mañana por la tarde, va a estar tres centímetros más corto por todos lados.

—Adiós, hermoso cabello de Edward —lloré, lo que desencadenó un nuevo torrente de lágrimas.

—Aw, vamos, cariño —dijo, frotando mi espalda—. Te llevarás a casa mi regalo, ¿no?

—Sí, está guardado. —De repente, un pensamiento horrible se me ocurrió—. Edward, ¿qué vas a decirle a tu familia sobre lo que te di en Navidad? ¡Van a pensar que soy una novia horrible!

—No, sólo voy a decir la verdad.

—¿QUÉ?

—Caray, Bella, sólo estoy bromeando. Vamos, ellos te quieren. Ya lo sabes.

—No te olvides de decirles que las películas son de los dos —dije.

—No lo haré. Oye, eso me recuerda —dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y entregándome un trozo de papel doblado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un cuadro de días. Hice un pequeño calendario de todos los días que vamos a estar separados, y ya he quitado el de hoy. ¿Ves? Sólo nueve más para que estemos juntos de nuevo.

El anuncio del altavoz de su bus a Manchester fue imposible pasar por alto, y Edward me dio un último y prolongado beso. Era Edward, pero ese beso todavía no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para estar nueve días sin más de esos. Me estaba convirtiendo en un grande y gordo regodeo de autocompasión.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el golpe de Emmett en la espalda de Edward.

—Vamos, Eddie. Sabes que mamá nos cortará el pellejo si perdemos nuestro vuelo. Así que acaba con eso y vamos a seguir adelante.

Edward terminó el beso y me mandó al cálido abrazo de Emmett.

—Adiós, Baby Bel. Que tengas una Feliz Navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward le dio a Rose un beso en la mejilla también.

—Feliz Navidad, pequeño Cullen. ¿Cuida de Emmett por mí, vale?

—Lo intentaré —dijo él riéndose. Los ojos de Edward volvieron a los míos—. Te quiero, Bella.

—Yo también —le dije con tristeza, dejando que Rosalie me girara hacia el campus.

O) (O

—¿Cómo fue tu final de Cálculo?

—Fue bien.

Papá me dio otra mirada de preocupación, y yo giré la cara hacia la ventana lateral. Las lágrimas caían por mi cara, y tratar de evitarlas solo me daría un dolor de cabeza que acompañaría a mi malestar estomacal.

—Bella, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No, papá. Estoy tan... triste.

—Oh, Cristo, lo siento, chica. Sé que duele.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que podía hacer este daño.

Mi padre no era un hombre elocuente, pero era un hombre sabio. Y él sabía que lo mejor era no tratar de arreglar las cosas que no se podían arreglar. Me dejó con el lujo del silencio para el resto de nuestro viaje, y no se quejó cuando lloré suavemente durante todo el camino de regreso a Boston.

Sacó mi maleta del maletero, lo que sólo me recordó cómo él y Edward lucharon contra el privilegio de hacerlo en Acción de Gracias.

—Voy a ir a acostarme por un rato —le dije.

—Entonces deja que llevo esto a tu habitación —dijo, levantando la maleta por el asa.

—Gracias, papá —le dije mientras él dejaba la maleta en la esquina de mi habitación—. Siento que soy una mala compañía en estos momentos. —No pudo resistirse a abrazarme, y tuve que admitir que esa comodidad fue un alivio.

—No tienes que fingir por mí. Te entiendo, Bella. Créeme, entiendo cómo te sientes en estos momentos.

Por supuesto que me entendía, pero su separación fue permanente. Fue una opción permanente por parte de la otra persona el dejarlo a él, dejarnos a nosotros. Me dolió el corazón de nuevo, y le agarré más firme.

—Papá, ¿cómo pudo ella hacer eso? Quiero decir, no lo entiendo. Realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo lanzar el amor fuera como si fuera un pañuelo de papel usado?

Al oírme se dio cuenta de que había sacado un tema que ninguno de los dos había hablado en años. No desde la terapia.

—Bella —dijo, tirándose hacia atrás, pero cogiendo mis brazos—. Si realmente deseas tener esta charla, estoy más que feliz de tenerla, pero no estoy seguro de que estés en condiciones en estos momentos.

—En realidad, papá, creo que me gustaría mucho hablar. —Él me miró una vez más, como para asegurarse de que era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Por qué no tomas una siesta y vienes abajo cuando estés lista?

Entré en mi cuarto de baño y me eché dos puñados de agua fría en la cara. Mis ojos estaban casi perdidos en el desastre de mis mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas. Uf, me alegraba de que Edward no me pudiera ver en estos momentos. No estaba en condiciones para que nadie me viera.

Abrí el compartimento exterior de la maleta, en el que había guardado cuidadosamente el marco de la foto de Edward en el interior de dos camisetas para protegerlo. Quitando el envoltorio, le di otro vistazo a nuestras fotos y a sus sentidas palabras antes de ponerlo en mi mesita de noche. Era la última cosa que vería antes de que mis ojos se cerraran.

 **^EPOV^**

No recordaba el viaje en autobús o pasar por la seguridad o el embarque del avión. Emmett y yo teníamos dos de los últimos asientos en el avión, y estuvimos atrapados en nuestra fila hasta que todos, excepto la tripulación, salieron. Emmett finalmente se empujó por el pasillo y recogió su equipaje de mano. Yo me puse de pie demasiado rápido y me golpeé la cabeza contra el techo bajo, gruñí irritado.

—Joder, ¡OUCH!

—Será mejor que limpies esa mierda de boca antes de que mamá te escuche —me advirtió Emmett—. ¡Recuerdo que cuando volví del primer año escolar, dejé caer veinte dólares en el tarro de palabrotas antes del final de la cena de la primera noche!

—Recuerdo esa cena —le dije, riéndome de los recuerdos—. Mamá bromeó que con esa ayuda podrían poner un nuevo techo a la iglesia.

No fue difícil ver a mamá en el otro lado de la zona de seguridad. Además del hecho de que ella era la última en pie, el enorme cartel donde ponía "Bienvenidos a casa, Edward y Emmett" era un claro indicativo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Emmett—. ¿Cómo es que su nombre es el primero?

—Va por orden alfabético —respondió mamá mientras Emmett la metía entre sus brazos monstruosos.

—Hola, mamá. Feliz Navidad.

—Ayyy, Emmett. Cuidado con tu vieja madre, ¿eh? Ven aquí, Edward —dijo ella, envolviéndome en el cartel y en sus brazos—. Oh Dios, cómo he echado de menos a mis hijos.

—Hola, mamá. Te ves muy bien. ¿Qué pasa, hay veinte grados fuera? —Estaba usando manga corta y sandalias y no había un abrigo a la vista.

—Va a hacer veinticinco y soleado durante toda la semana. Niños, decidme otra vez por qué tuvisteis que arrastraros hasta Nueva Inglaterra para ir a la universidad. —Era su tema favorito, y los dos sabíamos que le gustaba hablar del tema. Estaba orgullosa como un pavo real por nuestras becas deportivas y nuestra independencia. Pero sabía que ella nos echaba de menos.

Encontramos la zona donde estaba nuestro equipaje. Mamá pasó la mano por mi masa de enredos.

—Te he pedido una cita para que te corten el pelo mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Pensé que con el cambio de zona horaria, deberías estar levantado para entonces, y de esta manera, ser el primero.

—Gracias, mamá —me quejé

—Oye, ¿querrás verte bien para esa novia tuya cuando la veas, no?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está papá? —habló Emmett.

—Está pegado al teléfono móvil. Coged vuestras maletas y ahora le aviso.

O) (O

—¿Cómo fueron tus finales, Emmett? —preguntó papá.

—Como la brisa —respondió—. Estoy en la zona costera ahora.

Mamá se rió.

—¿Zona costera, qué es eso?

—Ya sabes, he acabado el segundo semestre senior, ya he aplicado a la escuela de Medicina. Hora de la costa —dijo, exagerando el movimiento del brazo como si estuviera haciendo surf.

—¿Y tú, Edward?

—Lo hice bien. Me fue bien en realidad. 'A' en Jazz y en Composición, probablemente 'B' en las otras dos. Ya veremos el lunes, cuando se publiquen las calificaciones, supongo.

Mamá se giró en su asiento.

—Eso es genial, cariño. Parece que realmente te has aplicado a ti mismo.

—Sí, al cuerpo de su novia —murmuró Emmett lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara solamente yo. Le di un golpe saludable en el pecho, lo que probablemente me dolió mucho más a mí que a él.

—¿Y cómo está Bella? —preguntó mamá.

—Bella está genial. — _Bella está jodidamente lejos._

—¿Y Rosalie?

—Rose es Rose —respondió Emmett enigmáticamente.

 **~BPOV~**

Papá escuchó el crujido de las escaleras y giró su cuello alrededor.

—Buenos días, Sol —bromeó—. ¿Te sientes renovada?

—Más o menos. Es un poco raro despertarse a las cinco de la tarde.

—Pensé que querrías eso. Ha llegado el correo mientras estabas durmiendo —dijo, y me entregó una carta de un papel verde muy familiar.

—¡Es de Edward, no puedo creer que haya llegado ya!

—El correo viaja muy eficiente durante las fiestas —se rió papá—. Ve a disfrutarla.

Me acurruqué en mi sillón de lectura favorito en la sala de TV y papá me dejó privacidad. Abrí el sobre con cuidado, saboreando cada detalle. Su puño y letra en el sobre, el pequeño Swak ***** que escribió a lo largo de la aleta trasera, y su dirección de retorno, la cual no vi en la librería: «Tu novio, en la silla junto a la tuya, dondequiera que estés, EEUU, 00000».

Saqué dos trozos de papel, recordando lo orgulloso que estaba Edward al haber llenado una hoja entera y comenzar una segunda. Había usado la gran H de la universidad que siempre estaba en la parte superior de la página y la había utilizado para explicar: «¡Te quiero, hermosa!». Gahhh, no era de extrañar que él tuviera esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro en la librería todo el tiempo.

 _20 de diciembre de 2011_

 _Querida dulce, hermosa, adorable, atractiva, amable, increíble, guapa, elegante, perfecta Bella, (¿Eso es un saludo efectivo, profesor Banner?)_

 _Aquí estamos sentados en la Librería de Holden y estoy viendo que me escribes. No puedo esperar a ver lo que has escrito. Bueno, puedo esperar, porque cuando lo lea, significa que no vamos a estar juntos y voy a estar súper triste, pero tengo curiosidad. Y sé que tú también te estás preguntando lo que yo estoy escribiendo. Bueno, misterio resuelto, supongo, porque estás leyendo esto ahora._

 _¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento? Lo mismo de siempre. En tu cuerpo sexy. Pensé que podría ser muy divertido hacer una lista de mis cosas favoritas de tu cuerpo._

 _Tu pelo es suave y sedoso y huele a cierto árbol cerca del cuarto hoyo de nuestro campo de golf. No sé qué clase de árbol es, pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo, porque me encanta ese olor._

 _Tu cerebro es sumamente inteligente, lo compartes conmigo y todavía queda mucho para ti. Y más allá de escribir grandes trabajos, tu cerebro también es muy bueno para dar con excelentes ideas, como entrar en Stockton para trabajar en nuestros trabajos o ir a Boston a montar en el barco de tu tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela Swan._

 _Tus ojos marrones me dicen todos los secretos que el resto de ti oculta: cuando estás feliz o triste o excitada o seria o caliente._

 _Tus pechos, ¿tengo que decir más? Seamos realistas, me encantan esos puñados de bondad carnosa. Y los pezones son tan versátiles que pueden actuar como pequeñas asas para que pueda encontrar tus tetas en la oscuridad (¿tal vez por eso a veces se les llama faros?), o pueden fruncirse y quedarse puntiagudos, haciéndome saber que estás excitada o tienes frío._

 _Tus manos hacen un montón de grandes cosas. Tocan el piano. Te mueven a lo largo de la barra de chin-up. Ellas escriben mis trabajos cerca de diez veces más rápido de lo que yo podría (no es una pista, solo un hecho). Me ponen un paño frío en la frente cuando estoy ardiendo de fiebre. Y oh, lo que hacen esas manos cuando tocan mi cuerpo. ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo escribir eso o nos van a echar de esta tienda!_

 _Tu... bueno, tú ya sabes lo que es... quizás es mi parte favorita. Sé lo que estás pensando… "¡eww, es un cerdo este chico!" Pero no, no es por eso. No para mí, Bella. Para ti. Porque esa parte de ti, cuando la toco de una determinada manera, te hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Y es por eso por lo que estoy bastante malditamente agradecido por esa parte._

 _Tu corazón, el cual tú me diste, por completo. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de él por ti mientras estamos separados. Y yo te he dado el mío, así que estamos igualados._

 _(Continuación)_

 _¡PÁGINA 2 Hola!_

 _¿Impresionada? ¡Estoy en mi segunda página!_

 _En honor a las clases de Composición, pensé que podría probar con un poco de poesía. ¿Preparada? Aquí va:_

 _Quiero a una chica llamada Bella_

 _Soy Edward y yo soy su chico_

 _Estar separados va a ser un infierno_

 _¿Sabes lo mal que huelen los calcetines de Emmett?_

 _(Os la dejo en inglés para que veáis la rima:)_

 _(I love a girl named Bella_

 _I'm Edward and I'm her fella_

 _Being apart is going to be hell-a_

 _Do you know how bad Emmett's socks smell-a?)_

 _Bueno, estarás rodando los ojos en este momento, y eso está bien, porque sé que unos tres centímetros por debajo de los ojos hay una enorme sonrisa. ¡Sí, lo sabía! Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?_

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado mi carta y que te haya animado al menos un poco._

 _Escríbeme... ¡voy a estar esperando al lado del buzón!_

 _TE QUIERE, EDWARD._

Me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas y volví a meter las páginas dentro del sobre para guardarlas. Papá estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina ojeando Sports Illustrated, pero la dejó a un lado cuando llegué yo.

—¿Buena carta?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía quieres hablar?

—Si tú quieres —le dije, dándole una salida si lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué piensas de que tomemos un trago, Bella?

—¿En serio? —Mi rostro se iluminó de inmediato, y él se rió.

—Lo sé, no es algo que suela hacer. Pero estás en la universidad ahora, y estás tratando con algunos temas muy adultos, y creo que es hora de que tengamos esta conversación.

—Gracias, papá. ¿Qué vamos a beber? —le pregunté rodeando el respaldo del sofá donde él estaba de pie cerca de la barra improvisada.

—Yo voy a ponerme un whisky. Es posible que desees probar algo menos tóxico... —dijo, las puntas de su bigote se rizaron un poco.

—¿Tenemos vino? —No quería asustarlo por beber licor fuerte.

—Sí, creo que hay una botella de chardonnay abierta en la nevera.

Cogí una copa de vino de la plataforma y abrí el tapón de goma. Vertí una buena dosis de coraje de oro, recordando que no había comido nada hoy. Le llamé:

—Papá, ¿qué tal un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada con tu whisky?

—Estoy bien, cariño. He tenido un gran almuerzo, pero tú sigue adelante.

Unos minutos más tarde, me dejé caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá, con la copa de vino en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra.

—El desayuno de los campeones —le saludé en un simulacro de brindis—. Está bien, papá, empieza.

Él me dio una última y larga mirada antes de comenzar a adentrarse en su historia:

—Sabes que tu madre y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Bueno, para ser exactos sobre tu edad, ahora que lo pienso —comenzó, sorbiendo su bebida—. La vida era buena. La escuela era genial. Nuestro amor era estimulante.

Sonreí por el brillo que se interpuso en sus ojos. Yo sabía sobre el amor estimulante.

—La universidad era como una gran burbuja de tiempo y espacio. Claro, algunas veces te encontrabas con ásperos problemas con compañeros, clases difíciles, estudiar para los exámenes finales, tal vez uno o dos accidentes estando borrachos y de los que te hubiera gustado retractarte...

Me ahogué un segundo con mi sándwich y bebí vino.

—¿Tú?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se rió, girando su bebida antes de tomar un trago.

—No. Yo no, Bella.

—¿Mamá? —Esa era sin duda una novedad para mí.

—Ella tenía algunos deslices. Escucha, cariño, no quiero que pienses que te estoy diciendo todo esto para que estés de mi lado. No estoy tratando de pintar a tu madre de una mala manera.

—Papá, tengo dieciocho años y mi madre me abandonó hace mucho tiempo y no ha hecho un esfuerzo para ponerse en contacto conmigo desde entonces. No estoy incluso ni un poco en conflicto acerca de en qué lado me gustaría estar.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, entonces. Yo quería mucho a tu madre, Bella. Tenía tanta vida en ella. Había estado en lugares que yo ni siquiera podría soñar visitar. Ella era genial y guapa, bueno, ya sabes, se veía un montón como tú en estos días pasados —me sonrió. Yo tomé mi vino—. Eso probablemente no salió bien. Sabes que siempre he pensado que eras hermosa, Bella. Es la forma en la que tu cara ha cambiado últimamente, realmente te pareces a la forma en la que ella me miraba cuando nos conocimos. Siento no ser más elegante... en mi idioma.

—Está bien, papá. Vamos, por favor.

—Así que, ella era preciosa, muy viajera, sofisticada y elegante, oh Dios, era inteligente. Y por alguna razón, Dios me sonrió y tuve la suerte de que ella se fijara en mí. Estábamos juntos en un curso de Historia Mundial, y ella estaba realmente luchando. El profesor sugirió que formáramos grupos de estudio. Tu madre me vio en frente de la clase, absorbiendo cada palabra que el profesor decía como una esponja, y ella pensó que sería su boleto a una mejor calificación, supuse.

—Oye, papá, no te subestimes. ¡Eras caliente entonces! He visto fotos.

Se recostó en el sofá y rió.

—Oh sí, yo era como un semental. Tuve mi gran experiencia con Mary Jane Keneally en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Harry Clearwater.

—¡EWWWW, papá! ¿El camión que me compraste en la escuela secundaria?

—No, Bella. La camioneta que te compré era de tu bisabuelo.

—Oh, está bien. Adelante.

—No fui nada más que un torpe buscando en la oscuridad. ¿Seguro que quieres oír esta parte?

—No, no estoy segura, pero el vino está ayudando.

—Está bien, Tigre. Voy a facilitarte esta charla. No necesito decir que me quedé completamente abrumado por Renee Higginbotham, de Marblehead Higginbothams. Cuando ella dijo, "salta", le pregunté, "¿cómo de alto?". Y nada me hizo más feliz que satisfacerla.

—Agg, papá.

—No, Bella, lo siento, eso no es lo que he querido decir. Nosotros no lo hicimos... yo no... Yo ayudé a tu madre con sus clases. Ella dependía de mí.

—Pero has dicho que era inteligente. ¿Por qué necesitaba tanta ayuda?

—Estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas con facilidad. Nunca aprendió a trabajar en ello. Su estrategia para hacer frente a un insuficiente era encantar al profesor. Eso no funcionó para ella en Upton.

—Así que ella tenía que encontrar una forma diferente. Pasó a depender de ti.

—Mmmhmm. Desafortunadamente, creo que ella confundió necesidad con amor. Yo por ese entonces ya estaba colado por ella, no pude empezar a ver lo que estaba pasando. Pero de vez en cuando, ella tendía a beber demasiado y miraba alrededor para ver cuáles eran sus otras opciones.

—Ugh, papá, eso es horrible. Eso debe haberte hecho sentir como un...

—¿Montón de basura? Sí. Voy a necesitar una recarga. ¿Quieres más?

Mis cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa. Me estaba emborrachando con mi padre, aquí y ahora.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

O) (O

—Bella, todo se reduce a que no creo que alguna vez compartimos ese tipo de amor. Ese amor no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para capear las tormentas que nos vinieron en la vida. Decepción, pérdida, aborto involuntario… oh, sí, hubo un aborto involuntario.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Traté de incorporarme, pero levantar la cabeza del brazo del sofá se sentía casi imposible.

—Tú tenías casi un año en ese momento. Era un niño —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, papá, ¡guau! ¿Cómo he podido averiguar esto ahora? —Él dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—No lo sé, Bella, lo siento. Nunca parecía ser un buen momento para sacar el tema. Dios, eso suena muy poco convincente. De todos modos, poco importa ahora. Esa era otra de esas pajas que estaban apiladas en la parte posterior de nuestro matrimonio, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser manejado.

—Supongo que no lo entiendo muy bien. Si mamá estaba tan molesta por la pérdida de un hijo, ¿cómo iba a abandonar a otro, uno que estaba vivo y respirando y que necesita de su madre? —Él levantó sus brazos en señal de frustración.

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta desde hace años. La única posible explicación que se me ocurre es que tu madre no podía tratar con nada menos que la perfección. Tenía esa imagen en su mente del marido perfecto, la casa perfecta, y la familia perfecta. Y uno por uno, cada uno de eso se reveló como lo que realmente era, una vida imperfecta. Ella eligió no tener nada en su lugar.

—Lo hubiera tenido si yo hubiera sido una mejor hija.

—¡NO! —dijo él con enfado—. ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso, Bella! —Se movió en el sofá y giró su cuerpo hacia el mío—. De todas las consecuencias de nuestro mal matrimonio, esa fue la tragedia. Ella te hacía sentir menos que suficiente. Oh, a mí también, por supuesto: _¿Cómo pudiste conformarte con ser el jefe de policía de esta ciudad? ¡Pensé que querías ir a la universidad de Derecho!_

 _»¿Por qué tenemos que ir de vacaciones a alguna cabaña de dos dormitorios en el Cabo cuando mis padres tienen una mansión en Marblehead?_

 _»¿Por qué estarías satisfecho con un aparejo de pesca cuando papá tiene un yate de diez metros?_

Él asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer las palabras de su boca como si fuera a vomitar veneno.

—Papá —le dije en voz baja, trayéndolo de vuelta.

—Lo siento, Bella. Ya me calmo... es el whisky. Lo que quería decir era que lo que finalmente nos hizo caer fue el que yo no pude soportar ver la forma en la que ella estaba constantemente rebajándote, poco a poco, de manera que una niña ni siquiera reconoce. La verdad es que, si yo hubiera sido un hombre de verdad, te hubiera alejado de ella mucho antes, pero no podía soportar la finalidad de separar a mi hija de su madre. Guardé la esperanza de que ella cambiaría, que vosotras dos todavía tendríais una oportunidad. Fue mi culpa que pasara tanto tiempo como pasó. Me voy a sentir muy mal por eso hasta el día que me muera, Bella.

Me obligó a salir de mi bruma inducida por el vino y me empujé hacia arriba en el sofá junto a él.

—Papá, no, tú me salvaste. Me acuerdo de todo. Todas esas veces que mamá me gritaba por estar hecha un desastre o comer demasiado o no obtener una 'A', tú estuviste allí, defendiéndome. Siempre. Por eso siempre me he sentido culpable por arruinar tu matrimonio. Pensé que yo me había metido entre vosotros dos.

Me di cuenta mientras estaba hablando de que mi cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas, y cuando papá giró la cabeza hacia mí, vi la suya igual. Él se empujó más cerca y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Dios mío, qué par de tontos culpables hemos sido, ¿eh?

—¡El alcohol es mucho mejor que la terapia!

Él se rió profundamente y aflojó su agarre. Los dos nos hundimos en el sofá y cerramos los ojos, así exactamente fue como Sue nos encontró una hora más tarde, cuando ella se acercó con la cena.

 **^EPOV^**

 _ **Bella, hogar, dulce hogar, no es tan dulce sin ti. Te echo de menos. Te quiero. XE**_

No hubo respuesta. Me eché sobre la cama y me giré hacia la pared donde estaba Wonder. Examiné los rostros y cuerpos que utilizaba para alimentar mis fantasías, y me di cuenta de que todos eran simplemente trozos de papel, representaciones bidimensionales de la idea de alguien de la belleza. Cerré los ojos y recordé la cara llena de lágrimas que dejé en la estación de autobuses esta mañana. Tal vez solo podría dormir durante diez días y entonces todo habría terminado.

O) (O

Un suave golpe me despertó de mi siesta.

—Lo siento, cariño, pensé que te gustaría comer algo. Te ayudará a adaptarte a los cambios horarios.

Cogí el teléfono y comprobé la hora. 18:45. Bueno, había matado tres horas. Sólo... estaba demasiado perezoso para hacer el cálculo... una jodida hora menos para irme. Tenía un mensaje de Bella, pero iba a esperar hasta que mamá se fuera.

—Gracias, iré en un minuto. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Abrí mi mensaje con entusiasmo.

 _ **E-Tengo tu carta. Fue impresionante. Eres perfecto. ¡Te extraño como una loca! xoxoxoxooxb**_

 _ **B- ¡No es justo! Tu carta no ha llegado hoy, pero me alegro de que te gustara la mía. ¿Me estás escribiendo ya? ¡Espero que sí! XE**_

 _ **E-No vas a creer cómo he pasado mi tarde. Papá y yo nos hemos destrozado juntos (!) Y me ha dicho todo acerca de por qué mamá nos dejó. Fuerte, ¿eh? Espero que tu día fuera menos agitado. Te escribiré más tarde esta noche. xoxoxb**_

 _ **B- ¿Es un buen momento para llamar? Tengo que saber más acerca de eso... XE**_

 _ **E-En cualquier momento. Estaré levantada hasta la medianoche o así... me he tomado una larga siesta esta tarde.**_

Su rápida respuesta y su siesta a juego me hicieron reír. Le di una rápida respuesta.

 _ **B-Te llamaré a las ocho de aquí. XXXXE**_

Emmett ya estaba en la mesa, mirando a su alrededor tan alerta como yo. Mamá estaba tratando de ser alegre y papá sólo comer.

—Así que, aparte de cortaros el pelo mañana, ¿qué os gustaría hacer, niños? —expresó mamá.

Emmett ofreció:

—Tengo un partido de práctica a las tres con el equipo de ex alumnos y luego saldremos todos a cenar a Jimbo.

Papá levantó la vista de su burrito.

—Es tan bueno que por fin tengas veintiuno. Sólo llámanos si necesitas que te recojamos más tarde, ¿vale, hijo?

—Por supuesto, papá. Sabes que yo no haría nada estúpido.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Edward?¿Quieres golpear el campo conmigo?

—Por supuesto. Estoy un poco oxidado. Es raro estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi juego de golf.

—Bueno, por lo menos todavía te mantienes en buena forma —dijo mamá.

Emmett se rió y yo le di una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué? Sólo estaba pensando en tus entrenamientos con Bella.

—Emmett —gruñí amenazadoramente.

—Con _Riley_ —aclaró, levantando sus brazos en un gesto que decía «¿Qué pasa?».

Las cejas de mamá se levantaron y siguió la conversación.

—¿Tú y Bella entrenáis juntos?

Le di las gracias al jodido Emmett y respondí:

—Sí. Desde que terminé la temporada de golf, decidimos combinar nuestros entrenamientos.

—Oh. Eso está bien —dijo ella con incertidumbre, moviendo los ojos hacia donde papá estaba sentado para ver su reacción.

Él sonrió y se metió en la boca un bocado de arroz mexicano.

—Pues bien —dijo ella—. ¿Qué tal si todos nos reunimos para almorzar en el club mañana al mediodía?

Se escucharon unos gruñidos de los hombres en la mesa.

O) (O

—Vaya, Bella, suena como si los dos realmente hubierais tenido una buena charla.

Ella se rió.

—Bueno, el alcohol ayudó. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Mamá está cotilleando un poco, pero está bien. Papá es el mismo de siempre. Ha negociado su alma con el diablo para conseguir un par de días libres en el trabajo para poder pasar tiempo con nosotros. Vamos a ir a golpear algunas pelotas mañana.

—Aww. Ojalá pudiera ir.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Ojalá pudieras. Eres más guapa que mi padre.

—Oh, Edward. Dices las cosas más dulces —dijo ella riéndose.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Sue va a llevarme de compras. Dice que no puede esperar a verme en una talla treinta y ocho.

—Bueno, pasad un buen rato. Y mientras estás en ello, ¿por qué no compras algunos suéteres más ajustados?

—Estaba pensando que tal vez no estaría de más obtener una nueva falda o dos. ¿Alguna solicitud?

—Sí. Que sean cortas.

Sus risas se escucharon a través del teléfono y eso me calentó.

—Está bien, Edward.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y la imaginé sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Me deslicé hacia abajo para que mi espalda estuviera plana contra la cama. Cuando hablé de nuevo, mi voz crujió:

—Te echo de menos.

Silencio y respiración.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

Después de un tiempo:

—Que pases un buen rato mañana con Sue.

Y al final:

—Lánzalas largas y rectas.

—Adiós, cariño.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Lancé mi teléfono de golpe y cayó en la parte inferior de la cama. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo a través de nueve días más de esta mierda.

 **~BPOV~**

—Pensé que habías dicho que eras una treinta y ocho —comentó Sue mientras yo salía del probador con un montón de ropa que no me cabía.

—Y lo era la última vez que fui de compras.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo hace de eso? —preguntó Sue con tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Hace unas pocas semanas, supongo, después de Acción de Gracias.

—Bueno, ahora usas una treinta y seis. Escucha, Bella, ¿has pensado en cuándo vas a cambiar a modo de mantenimiento?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella, la consternación estaba ahora en su voz—. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a mi oficina mañana y ves a Lolly Kimball? Ella es la mejor nutricionista de los alrededores. Necesitas a alguien que se siente y te explique cómo hacer la transición para que no pierdas más peso y te conviertas en un palillo de dientes.

Me reí ante eso, saliendo de la tienda y metiéndome en el tráfico de gente del centro comercial.

—No creo que eso sea un problema.

—Te sorprenderías —dijo ella—. Además, el otro riesgo es que retomes tus viejos hábitos de comer de nuevo y vuelvas a engordar, a pesar de que es menos probable, ya que has estado combinando el ejercicio con la dieta todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que podría tener una lección o dos acerca de la nutrición.

—Ciertamente, no puede hacerte daño. Además —se acercó con complicidad—, mientras estás en la oficina, puedes ver también a la doctora Raymond. Ella es mi obstetra-ginecóloga favorita y te soluciona muchas cosas.

—Oh, um, Sue... yo...

—Bella, lo que pienses que sabes o no sabes, debes tener la oportunidad de hablarlo con un médico en privado. Y debes someterte a un examen minucioso. Caso cerrado.

Mi boca se abrió inútilmente, pero me di cuenta de que era una causa perdida. Además, ella tenía razón. Rose y Google no deberían ser mis únicas fuentes de información.

—Gracias, Sue —me las arreglé para decirle.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y dijo:

—Es un placer, hablando de placer, voy a entrar en Victoria's Secret. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sue, te quiero, pero solo... puaj. Estamos hablando de mi padre.

—¿Por qué no vas... y te tomas un helado de chocolate o algo así? Te veo en veinte minutos.

Me hizo gracia la idea de tomarme un helado en medio del día, y me di cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado, y lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

O) (O

Con el asiento trasero cargado de paquetes, nos dirigimos con cautela fuera de la concurrida zona de aparcamiento. Dos coches se acercaron desde direcciones opuestas, ambos afirmaban que tenían puestos sus intermitentes. Los estacionamientos en vacaciones eran bastante malos, pero con seis centímetros de nieve fresca de la noche anterior, una parte considerable de las parcelas no se podían utilizar.

—Así que, mañana por la noche, víspera de Navidad, ¿vendréis tú y Charlie?

—Claro. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Tú y tu padre tenéis tradiciones navideñas que os gustaría continuar? ¿Alimentos especiales? ¿Cualquier cosa sentimental?

Me reí de la idea de que cualquiera de nosotros fuera sentimental.

—A papá le gustan las batatas confitadas. Diría que casi cubiertas.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo.

No pude dejar que mis pensamientos fueran a Edward y a cuáles podrían ser sus tradiciones en Nochebuena. Parecía tan extraño para mí que alguien pudiera celebrar la Navidad, donde hacía veinticinco grados y sol. Revisé mi teléfono para ver los mensajes, no había sabido nada de él desde su _«Buenos días, voy al campo ahora»_ , que me llegó justo antes del almuerzo.

—¿Le echas mucho de menos? —me preguntó Sue dulcemente. Ella también sabía sobre el amor y la pérdida. No era comparable sentir lástima por mí misma y por nuestra separación temporal con alguien que perdió a su esposo para siempre por un ataque al corazón.

—Sí —le dije en voz baja—. Sé que es una tontería.

—¿Por qué demonios sería tonto extrañar a un ser querido?, estás acostumbrada a verlo todos los días.

—Supongo. Sólo me siento un poco arruinada, supongo. Quiero decir, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos en la universidad.

Sue sonrió cálidamente y respondió:

—Tú estarías arruinada si no lo aprecias, cariño.

 _Así que no estaba arruinada después de todo._

O) (O

 _ **Bella, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te dije lo mucho que te quiero. XXXE**_

Estaba muy agradecida con mis amigas por ofrecerme una diversión esta noche. De lo contrario, me sentaría en casa y esperaría a que llegaran sus dulces mensajes. Dios, echaba de menos su dulzura más que nada. Bueno, también echaba muchísimo de menos sus besos.

Entré mi camioneta en el estacionamiento y encontré un lugar lejos de todos los otros coches para no ganarme ningún nuevo golpe. Terri y Wendy ya tenían mi entrada cuando les saludé en el vestíbulo.

—¡Guau, Bella! ¡Mírate! —exclamó Terri un poco más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera preferido—. No es de extrañar que ese caliente Edward esté coladito por tus huesos.

—Gracias, Terr —le dije, cayendo en su apretado abrazo—. ¿Cómo está tu gran mono?

—Hugh está muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Él le ha dado la noche libre por buen comportamiento la _noche anterior_ —añadió Wendy.

Me dirigí a ella y acepté el abrazo.

—Hola, Wen. Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Ugh, genial, a excepción de las clases y los chicos. —Me reí cuando llegamos a la tienda.

—¿Qué más hay allí? —preguntó Terri.

—¡Exactamente!

—Yo voy a por las palomitas de maíz. Vosotras id y conseguid los asientos. —Cuando mis amigas se fueron hacia el cine, un brillo de satisfacción se apoderó de mí. Aunque echaba terriblemente de menos a Edward, tenía un maravilloso cuerpo, tenía a mis grandes amigas, y papá y yo estábamos estabilizándonos.

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Estás listo para esto?

—Claro, papá —le respondí, levantando mis palos y arrojándolos a través de mi espalda.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —sonrió él.

Ni bien llegamos al campo, estábamos literalmente rodeados por los compinches de papá.

—¡Edward! ¡Hola, campeón! ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Gran temporada, te hemos seguido en la web! ¡Este es nuestro chico!

Finalmente di un paso atrás para poder quitarme la bolsa de la espalda. Acepté todos sus buenos deseos y les di la mano a todos.

—Edward, echa un vistazo a mi movimiento, ¿quieres? Sully no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Claro, señor Bobbitt, vamos a ver lo que hay.

Se acercó furtivamente a la pelota, le dio un rápido golpe y la envió a la derecha.

—Trate de desacelerar un poco ese giro y acabará alta y usted orgulloso, como ya comentamos en julio.

Él hizo las correcciones, y después de un par, fue de manera recta y larga.

El señor Bobbitt se puso radiante cuando se giró hacia mí.

—Le dices al viejo Sully que quiero que transfiera mi último pago a tu cuenta, chico. Eres el mejor.

—Usted está haciendo todo el trabajo pesado, señor Bobbitt. Yo todo lo que hago es mirar y hablar.

Él golpeó a mi padre en el brazo.

—¿Cómo lo mantienes tan modesto, Carlisle?

—Realmente no lo sé, Henry —dijo papá con una sonrisa.

—¡Edward, ven aquí! Mi gancho ha vuelto.

—Un segundo, señor Carroll. —Me giré hacia mi padre—. Será mejor que no me esperes, papá.

—Estaré en la final. Cambia tu forma de trabajo y tal vez ellos te dejen en paz durante unos minutos para que puedas golpear una pelota o dos.

—Guárdame un lugar —le dije. La verdad era que me encantaba esto, y papá lo sabía. Esas personas eran como mi familia. No importaba cómo de difíciles estuvieran las cosas en la universidad, siempre podía venir aquí y sentirme como un príncipe. Les miré a todos, yo tenía la edad suficiente como para que empezaran a pedirme consejo. Sobre sus movimientos, sus palos, sus coches. Me sentí bien al ser necesario.

O) (O

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, finalmente puse mi bolsa en el estante detrás de donde estaba mi padre.

—¿Tan pronto? —se rió, alineando su pelota. Hizo su gran movimiento y la pelota fue lanzada a través del campo y enviada al marcador de 225 yardas.

—¡Sííí! ¡No está mal, viejo!

—Yo no soy tú, pero todavía tengo algo de Tiger en el tanque.

—¿Qué? —Me reí a carcajadas—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Era un viejo anuncio de gasolina. No importa. Golpea algunas pelotas, ¿quieres? Tenemos un gran partido mañana.

Cogí mi palo número siete y lo descansé sobre mis hombros mientras me giraba y estiraba.

—Oh sí, ¿con quién vamos a jugar?

—Con el padre e hijo campeones de este año —dijo con desdén.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién ganó?

Papá se acercó más y dijo en voz baja:

—Ese estúpido de Ronald Clarke y su hijo Peter.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la indiscreción de mi padre. Eso era tan diferente a él. Me reí.

—¿Por qué vamos a perder el tiempo con ellos si no puedes soportar a ese tipo?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Él me incitó a ello. No estoy orgulloso de decirlo, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de Zeke?

—¿El camarero?

—Sí. Él me dijo que un par de semanas después Clarke estaba disparando por su boca cosas sobre su victoria, y el buen y viejo Zeke le sirvió una cerveza y dijo: "Este año debe haber sido un torneo bastante malo sin los Cullen", y eso consiguió molestarle. Tuve una buena risa por eso, pero la próxima vez que vi a Clarke, él vino hasta mí y me dijo: "te desafiamos a ti ya tu hijo".

—Oh, hermano —me reí—. Nosotros solo les hemos ganado tres años.

—Sí, pero las cosas son _diferentes_ esta vez —dijo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Peter ha estado trabajando con Shane Masterson, y al parecer, está a tres del handicap.

—¿Qué está en juego?

—Vamos, hijo, sabes que es la política OCCC, no hay apuestas. —Detuve mi estiramiento para darle una mirada significativa.

—¿Cuánto, papá?

—Veinte dólares por hoyo, más los derechos de presumir —admitió con timidez.

—Puedes quedarte con el derecho a presumir.

—¿No te importa entonces?

—No, me dará algo que hacer, y los trescientos me serían muy útiles en la universidad.

—¿Así que entonces me dejas con sesenta dólares?

—Eso es ser un poco optimista, ¿no es así?

—Has mejorado mucho, demasiado, Edward. Tu juego corto...

—Sí, ese fue Jas.

—¿Alguna cosa que le puedas pasar a tu pareja favorita?

—Por supuesto, papá. Nos dirigiremos a la zona de golpear y te voy a enseñar cosas.

Estaba frágil y rígido, pero con la calidez del sol y los años de repetición, mi cuerpo pronto se acomodó a los movimientos. Papá se giró para mirarme mientras golpeaba fácilmente unas pelotas más allá del marcador de 175. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Poesía pura.

Él siempre fue mi mayor fan.

Hice mi camino hacia mi zona, y pude sentir varios pares de ojos sobre mí en la línea. Envié una pelota al marcador de 250, y oí silbidos y risas. Animado por su apoyo, lancé otra y ésta cayó a poco menos de 300.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Edward! ¿Santa puede traerme uno de esos?

Era bueno estar en casa. Solo una cosa podría hacerlo perfecto, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo había dicho a ella.

O) (O

El festival de amor continuó en el almuerzo, con la señora Hathaway arrastrando a su hija: "Ven a ver cómo ha cambiado Edward en la universidad". Los dos estábamos mortificados, y Jenny se sonrojó todo el camino de vuelta a la cocina.

Emmett se rió a carcajadas por mi malestar.

—Esto está lleno de devotos, Eddie.

—Emmett —le reprendió mamá—. No seas celoso. Se comportan de la misma manera que contigo cuando estás en el estadio.

Entonces fue mi turno de reír.

—Sí, Em, ¿las chicas Shack estarán hoy allí para alabarte?

—Oh, Dios, espero que no.

—¡Emmett! —le regañó mamá, abriendo su mano. Emmett alcanzó su billetera y le entregó un billete de un dólar—. No lo olvides, es el doble en Navidad.

—Sí, mamá.

O) (O

Por suerte, Emmett no estaba en casa cuando llegó el correo, porque salí corriendo al buzón en el momento en el que escuché llegar al camión de Floyd.

—Bueno, ¿qué es esto? —se burló Floyd, pasando el sobre debajo de su nariz—. Sin perfume, pero el rosa brillante es una especie de regalo. ¿Tienes a una chica en la universidad, Edward?

—Sí, la tengo. ¿Puedes darme mi carta ahora o tengo que llamar a la Fiscalía General y que te arresten por obstrucción?

—Está bien, hijo. Mantente calmado. Mira, toma esto —dijo, enseñándome el sobre con una enorme sonrisa—. Eso no es realmente una cosa que sepas, esa obstrucción...

—Lo que sea. Feliz Navidad, Floyd. —Cogí mi sobre, salté hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Dejándome caer en la cama, sonreí por la cuidadosa letra de Bella, la separación perfecta y la atención que daba. Abrí el sobre con cuidado y lo dejé a un lado.

 _Martes antes de tener que estar lejos por demasiado tiempo, Feliz Navidad, 2011_

 _Querido Edward,_

 _No puedo recordar la última vez que me senté a escribir una carta con un lápiz y papel. Probablemente después de que mi mejor amiga se alejara en el sexto grado, antes de que hubiera Skype, Gmail y móviles. Pero esto fue una gran idea. Una de tus mejores ideas. Y eso es sin duda mucho decir, porque estás lleno de grandes ideas._

 _Al igual que el primer día que me invitaste a practicar contigo. Me encantó estar a solas contigo en esas mañanas tranquilas, incluso antes de empezar a tocarme (¡pero mucho más después de eso!)._

 _Y qué amor fuiste cuando le sugeriste a Riley que encontrara una manera para que yo entrenara sin pagar, con eso pude tonificar mi nuevo y mejorado cuerpo y sentirme mejor acerca de mí misma. Y más tarde, pensando que podríamos trabajar juntos, y Dios mío, ¿recuerdas la primera vez... y después? *Rubor loco recordando tiempos sudorosos*_

 _¿Qué hay de nuestra primera cita? ¿Acurrucados en las mantas verdes Holden, escuchando jazz y teniendo nuestros primeros besos? Y nuestra segunda cita... la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de Emmett, vestidos como Pablo y Betty. (Sigo pensando que cortaste mi vestido demasiado corto a propósito)_

 _Ni siquiera voy a entrar en todas las demás "ideas" realmente impresionantes que has tenido en tu habitación y en la mía porque entonces voy a empezar a sonrojarme como una loca y tú sabrás exactamente lo que estoy escribiendo, y estoy tratando de sorprenderte. ¡Pero basta decir que hubo algunos momentos de inspiración!_

 _Mi idea favorita, sin duda, fue la cabina de fotos, y lo especial que hiciste ese momento al decirme por primera vez que me querías._

 _Cuando llegué a la universidad hace apenas cuatro meses, nunca hubiera podido imaginar cómo iba a cambiar mi vida. Gracias a ti y a Rose (¡y sí, lo sé, gracias a mí!) me he encontrado. Sé en lo que soy buena, sé cuándo tengo que ayudar. Y, sobre todo, no tengo miedo del amor. Y eso es todo por tu culpa, Edward. Eres increíble y perfecto y sexy y dulce y atractivo y adorable y divertido y honesto, y te quiero tanto._

 _Sé que este tiempo de separación será terrible, pero nunca podría haber sido tan triste que no estuvieras aquí, si no fueras tan fantástico en primer lugar. Te extraño mucho (me estoy proyectando) y te quiero tanto (no me estoy proyectando) y espero que no estés muy triste en estos momentos._

 _Te estoy viendo en la silla junto a mí y estás sonriendo y sé que tu carta es probablemente toda ridícula y la mía toda cursi, pero no me importa ser la seria ahora. ¿Alguna vez has notado que por lo general eres tú? Tú eres el único que sabe cómo hacer esto, y no estoy hablando sólo de todas las cosas buenas. Quiero decir, la honestidad, la comunicación, la toma de decisiones, y en ocasiones, incluso la lucha. Por lo tanto, ahora es mi turno. Estoy hablando muy en serio. Te quiero mucho. No puedo esperar hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo._

 _TE QUIERE,_

 _BELLA._

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Bella tan pronto como terminé de leer la carta:

 _Bonitas palabras. ¿Cómo sabías que la mía iba a ser ridícula mientras la tuya era cursi? Me encantó lo que escribiste y te quiero. XE_

Leí su carta tres veces más antes de deslizarla en mi mochila para mantenerla guardada.

O) (O

—Phipps, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Bueno, si es Edward Anthony. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te trata USC?

—Bien. He oído que has tenido una gran temporada en Holden. Buen trabajo.

—Sí, todo salió bien. — _No tanto para ti, según he oído_ —. Entonces, ¿cómo fue el semestre?

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. Conocimos a un montón de chicos geniales, hicimos un montón de fiestas, salí con algunas chicas... ya sabes cómo va.

—Por supuesto. —Iba borracho todos los días, no fue a la mitad de sus clases, se iba con gente sin nombre, chicas sin rostro. Suena muy bien—. Eh, ha estado bien verte, Phippy, voy a ir a buscar la cerveza.

—Está en el barril.

—Me lo figuraba —me reí.

Brew, Ken Brewster, estaba en el barril como había prometido.

—Cullen, hola. Te perdiste en Acción de Gracias. ¿Te gusta el frío? ¿Tus nueces aún no se han congelado?

Estreché su mano y tomé la cerveza que me ofreció.

—No, mis nueces están bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Así que, felicidades por tu temporada. Escuché que fuiste una verdadera estrella.

—Sí, tú también, Brew.

—Fue un buen momento. Sí. Conseguí a una chica...

—¿En serio? ¿Ella está aquí?

—En algún lugar —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. Oh, ahí está.

Señaló a un sofá donde una chica estaba desmayada sobre el brazo.

—¿No es guapa?

—Oh, sí. Oye, bien por ti, amigo. Voy a saludar a Marshall.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Cullen.

Fui hacia la puerta principal. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa gente? Sabía que todos estuvieron de fiesta más que yo en la secundaria, pero ellos estudiaban mientras yo practicaba. Ahora todos estaban desperdiciados y.… más de lo que esperaba. Dejé la cerveza sin tocar en la puerta principal y me fui a mi casa. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a Bella, pero le enviaría un mensaje para cuando se despertara.

 **~BPOV~**

Desperté. Miré fotos de nosotros. Taché otro día. Y hoy iba a ser una maravilla de verdad, mi primera visita a un doctor de las partes de una mujer. Al menos, la cita era afortunadamente temprano, así podría quitármela de encima.

Revisé mi teléfono, esperanzada, y Edward no me decepcionó.

 _ **Mi Bella, reúnete conmigo en Lincoln, Nebraska mañana. Está a medio camino. Lo he mirado en Google. A solo 2400 kilómetros. Hay un restaurante llamado Amigo. Voy a conseguir una reserva. Dios, te extraño tanto. XXXXX e**_

Oh, Dios, esa triste y solitaria 'e' al final de todos esos besos grandes tiró de las cuerdas de mi corazón.

 _ **E, ojalá pudiera, pero no creo que mi camión pueda llegar tan lejos. Estaré ahí en espíritu... solo 7 días más... yo te extraño más. xxxxx b**_

O) (O

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Sue con su bata blanca.

—Hola, Sue.

—No te pongas nerviosa. La doctora Raymond es muy amable. Vamos, te voy a acompañar.

Di un paso a la escala, y estuve muy sorprendida cuando registró cincuenta y seis kilos.

—Ya te lo dije. —Sue me dio un guiño—. ¿Ves? ¿No es divertido?

—Creo que la parte de la diversión se acabó, Sue.

Ella me apretó la mano y me llevó a la sala de examen, luego me dejó con dos camisones y se fue.

—Átate el primero en la parte de atrás y utiliza el segundo como una manta. Es para los clientes especiales solamente. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Ugh, yo siempre había odiado esa parte. Era tan fría y solitaria esa oficina. Me retiré la ropa y la ropa interior de manera eficiente y me puse los camisones. Por lo menos, utilizaban algodón aquí, no esos de papel de la oficina del pediatra. Subí con cuidado sobre el papel arrugado y esperé, la ansiedad se iba construyendo. En poco tiempo, hubo un golpe y se escuchó un amistoso:

—¿Puedo pasar? —Que pareció un poco falso, pero ella iba a ver cada parte de mí de todos modos.

—Claro —le dije.

Según lo prometido, la médica era cálida y hablaba a mi cara, no a mi cuerpo escasamente cubierto. Pero eso no ayudó mucho cuando ella me tuvo recostada sobre la mesa y me levantó el brazo para el examen de los pechos. No quise pensar en cuánto más agradable era cuando las manos de Edward me tocaban allí.

—Trata de relajarte, Bella. Solo respira. —Intenté un poco no pensar en mi cuerpo, pero no funcionó. Todavía estaba aquí, y sus manos todavía estaban tocando. Al final terminó y muy amablemente me cerró el camisón. Pero mi alivio sólo duró un momento antes de que ella me dijera que me deslizara hasta el final de la tabla. Yo sabía lo que venía. Ella encendió la lámpara caliente grande y preparó algo de metal con un tubo. Traté de imaginarme la cara de Edward, pero realmente no lo quise ver haciendo eso. Tal vez sólo sus brazos alrededor de mí y sus ojos cerrados, o tal vez el mensaje de ayer o algunas de las cosas dulces que dijo por teléfono la noche anterior. ¡Oh Dios, ese chico era tan dulce, y.… woooop!

—Está bien, cariño, sólo relaja las rodillas abiertas. Eso es todo.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Las garras de la vida me estaban abriendo y la lámpara caliente era como un centro de atención, y sus ojos desorbitados, sus guantes de goma, y joder, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¡Sentí como si ella estuviera rascándome la parte posterior de mi garganta! Y justo cuando creía que podría querer morir de vergüenza, dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Ya he terminado.

Quitó el chisme y se alejó a ella misma y a la dura luz y me dejó un trozo de un material parecido al papel para limpiarme la suciedad. Me ayudó a salir de los estribos y yo me cubrí de nuevo y casi pude fingir que era humana.

Ahora venía la charla. Sue debió haber hablado con ella, porque básicamente empezó hablando acerca de la forma de mantenerme a salvo y todo tipo de control de natalidad y los pros y los contras y de si era sexualmente activa.

—¿Bella?

—¿Eh?

—¿Eres sexualmente activa?

—Um, no estoy segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte. Todo lo que me digas es confidencial.

—Quiero decir, tengo un novio, y nosotros... hacemos cosas, pero no hemos... ya sabes...

—No has tenido relaciones sexuales.

—No, todavía no.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Pero estás pensando en ello.

 _Casi todo el tiempo._

—Mmmhmm, un poco, sí.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay del sexo oral?

¿Esto podía ser más incómodo que cuando ella tuvo todo su brazo en mis partes?

—Sí.

—¿Tu pareja ha sido activa antes?

—Sí.

—¿Le han hecho pruebas?

—¿Para qué?

—Sida. Clamidia. Herpes. Gonorrea

—Oh Dios, no lo sé.

—Debes preguntárselo —dijo ella en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que realmente me estaba volviendo loca ahora.

La médica pasó veinte minutos conmigo, contestando a mis preguntas y ayudándome a escoger los métodos adecuados de protección para mí. Cuando por fin salí de la oficina, estaba con calambres y miserable, pero tenía un paquete de muestra de las píldoras para empezar y una prescripción de cinco meses, a pesar de que me avisó de que tenía que usar otro tipo de protección para el primer mes y que de todos modos debíamos obtener los resultados de las pruebas de Edward. La mejor parte fue que ella me había prometido que si tomaba la píldora todos los días a la misma hora, no iba a tener mi periodo durante todo ese tiempo. Sonaba como una gran compensación.

Una media hora antes de la cita con la nutricionista, le envié un mensaje a Edward, a pesar de que solo eran las siete y media donde él estaba.

 _ **Edward- ¿Alguna vez te has hecho la prueba de enfermedades de transmisión sexual? Me estoy volviendo loca aquí. xb**_

No esperaba una respuesta, y no conseguí una hasta mucho tiempo después de salir del edificio médico.

 _ **B- ¿Puedes hablar ahora? XE**_

 **^EPOV^**

—Bella.

—Hola. Me alegro de oír tu voz.

—Suenas temblorosa. ¿Qué está pasando?

Oí un quejido suave al otro extremo. Oh no, Bella estaba llorando, y yo no estaba ahí, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. No podía soportar esta distancia entre nosotros.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco asustada.

—¿De qué? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy conduciendo a casa desde la oficina del doctor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Mantén la calma_.

—No hay nada de malo. He tenido un chequeo.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ellos no han encontrado nada, no? ¡Bella, por favor, dime que no han encontrado nada! —Me levanté de mi cama y mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control.

—Dios no, Edward, nada de eso.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Fue un chequeo de... una obstetra-ginecóloga. Mi primer chequeo —añadió.

—Oh. —Habitaciones estériles y blancas y estribos y dispositivos malos giraron ante mis ojos. No era de extrañar que ella estuviera molesta—. ¿Ha sido malo?

—Sí, bastante duro, pero más que nada me he asustado un poco. Sabes, toda esa charla sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual y el sexo oral y, Edward, ¿te has hecho pruebas?

—No, pero yo siempre he sido muy cuidadoso.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Bella?

En voz muy baja, muy lentamente, dijo:

—Edward, creo que me gustaría que te hicieras la prueba.

—Está bien. Hecho.

—¿En serio? —Su voz sonó tan aliviada de repente.

—Por supuesto. Es una petición justa, hablaré con mi padre esta mañana.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—No hay problema. Y no van a encontrar absolutamente nada, Bella. Te lo prometo, así que por favor no te preocupes acerca de esto ni por un segundo.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás haciendo algo divertido hoy? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, he ido a ver a un nutricionista después, y ella dice que debo empezar a añadir más calorías a mi dieta, poco a poco.

—Es una buena noticia. ¡Tal vez puedas comer realmente un aperitivo para la cena de enero!

Ella se rió.

—Creo que Sue está tratando de engordarme. Está dándome helados y patatas dulces.

—Resístete. ¿Cuál es el plan para la víspera de Navidad?

—Noche tranquila en casa de los Clearwater.

—Saluda a todo el mundo de mi parte. ¿Cuándo os dais los regalos?

—Mañana por la mañana. ¿No es cuando todo el mundo lo hace?

—Nuestros padres por lo general nos los dan el día de Nochebuena, porque Emmett es un bebé grande y no puede esperar.

Ella se rió.

—Extraño a Emmett. Te extraño a ti.

Eh. Oh.

—Yo también te extraño. Oye, ¿quieres saber sobre ese ridículo partido de golf que papá y yo vamos a jugar hoy?

O) (O

Me sentí un poco raro al no llevar mis propios palos, pero papá amaba caminar, y dijo que sus amigos eran demasiado tacaños como para contratar a un caddie, por lo que ese fue un regalo especial.

Cuando vi quién estaba llevando los palos por nosotros, casi me rompí la cara de sonreír tan fuerte.

—¡LeVon, mírate!

—¡Edward! —Su cara se iluminó con el entusiasmo de un niño, pero enseguida se recompuso y me ofreció su mano, la cual sacudí con entusiasmo.

—La última vez que te vi eras un cacahuete. Debes de haber crecido diez centímetros desde el verano.

—He estado comiendo mi brócoli.

—Y las galletas de avena de tu madre, apuesto.

—Oh, eso me recuerda —dijo, sacando una bolsita con dos galletas de avena de su bolsillo—. Ups.

—No te preocupes, LeVon. Será como granola —dije, tomando la bolsa con gratitud y engulléndome un puñado de migas de galleta—. Mmm, buenas como siempre. Dile a tu mamá que gracias, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Vas a ser doblemente embolsado hoy, LeVon? —Tenía que admitir que la idea era un poco alarmante. A pesar de haber crecido un poco, todavía estaba en el quinto grado.

—De ninguna manera. Mi hermano está con la bolsa del Dr. C.

Recordé al hermano de LeVon del campamento. Él era un desertor de la escuela secundaria, lo último que había oído de él era que estaba trabajando en sacarse el graduado.

—¿Recuerdas a Jamal?

Sacudí la mano de Jamal y empecé a hablar.

—Muy bien, aquí está el plan de juego, chicos. Vamos a vencer a esos dos personajes de allí. Y cuando lo hagamos, vosotros dos os llevareis lo vuestro.

—¡Me parece muy bien! —dijo Jamal con entusiasmo.

O) (O

—Estás levantando la cabeza, hijo.

—Papá, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Bien, pero has fallado las últimas cinco.

—Shane me dijo que mis ojos siguieran la pelota.

—Cristo, ¿cuánto le estoy pagando a ese tipo?

Papá rodó los ojos y yo ahogué una sonrisa. Habíamos tenido los honores desde el primer golpe, y ellos dos se habían estado pisando el uno al otro casi todo el tiempo. Después de una ronda interminable, finalmente estábamos de pie en el hoyo 18, y todavía estábamos en ello.

—Papá, si no cumples con tu pelota, ellos ganarán el 18.

—Tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de haber metido tu pelota en el agua, pez gordo.

Jamal y LeVon estaban teniendo un tiempo duro al contenerse a sí mismos, y no pude decir que yo lo estuviera haciendo mucho mejor. En el estilo clásico, Ronald sacó su palo y lanzó la pelota a la izquierda. Peter emitió un chillido, pero se recompuso a sí mismo y me dio la mano. A Ronald le tomó un poco más, y papá fue amable al aceptar.

Más tarde, yo repartía un extra de cuarenta dólares para LeVon y ochenta para su hermano.

—Ya les había pagado yo —dijo papá, tirando de mí a un lado.

—Sólo compartía la riqueza, papá. Ellos lo necesitan más que yo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo—. Vamos, que mamá nos quería en casa a las cuatro.

O) (O

—Papá, antes de llegar a casa, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Dispara.

—¿Dónde puedo ir a hacerme una prueba?

—¿Para qué?

—Para todo, supongo. Ya sabes, el SIDA, herpes...

Papá me lanzó una mirada rápida de preocupación, apartando sus ojos de la carretera.

—¿Hay algo que necesito saber, hijo?

—No. Es solo que Bella fue al médico hoy y me pidió que me hiciera la prueba.

—Bueno, entonces deberías. Es lo más responsable y respetuoso que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Él sonrió de puro alivio.

—Sé que lo sabes.

—¿Así que tengo que ir a una clínica o algo así?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo te sacaré sangre el lunes y la llevaré al laboratorio cuando vaya a trabajar.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—Así que... ¿vosotros...?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Solo estamos jugando un poco en este punto.

—¿Y estás planeando usar protección... cuando llegue el momento?

—Por supuesto, papá.

—Muy bien. Permíteme saber cosas de vez en cuando, ya sabes. Es prerrogativa de un padre.

—Lo que sea.

—Esta es especial, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, papá, mantén tus ojos en la carretera. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso? —reflexionó—. Entonces es valiosa.

Tuve que volver la cabeza a la ventana de mi lado porque no quería que él viera la sonrisa que tenía en mi cara.

 **~BPOV~**

—Escucha, Bells, espero que esté bien contigo, pero la familia de Sue siempre abre los regalos en Nochebuena, y pensé que si no te importa, podíamos participar.

—Está bien, papá. Déjame ir a buscar los regalos de Sue y de Seth. — _Y el regalo de Edward para ti._

—Está bien, voy a coger las batatas confitadas y a ponerlas en el coche.

Arriba, en mi habitación, le envié un mensaje rápido a Edward. Sabía que íbamos a hablar esta noche.

 _ **E-Feliz Nochebuena. ¡No te pares en ningún sitio cerca del muérdago sin mí! ¡Espero que Santa sepa lo buen chico que has sido este año! Te echo de menos. Te quiero. Te echo de menos. Te quiero. xoxoxoxo b**_

O) (O

—Bueno, Sue, creo que Lolly estará muy contenta. Creo que he añadido al menos trescientas calorías en este momento.

—¡Y ni siquiera hemos tomado el postre todavía! —señaló Seth—. Hay tres tipos de pastel y pudín de higos.

Le disparé una mirada a papá y él me ignoró deliberadamente. No había forma en que el jefe fuera a comer pudín de higos.

—Por lo general, nos damos los regalos y luego va el postre.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos? —le pregunté a Sue.

—Por supuesto que no. Déjalo todo. Vamos, vamos a sentarnos en la sala de estar.

—Soy el más joven —dijo Seth.

—Sí, solo eres dos meses más joven que yo —le recordé.

—Sin embargo, cogeré mis regalos primero.

—Está bien por mí. Esto es mío. —El regalo de Seth era un CD de mezclas caseras de algo de música nueva que creía que le gustaría. Él lo abrió con entusiasmo y pareció agradecido. Charlie le entregó su regalo después, dos entradas para los Bruins.

—¡Whoa, Bruins versus Rayo! Impresionante, Charlie. ¡Gracias! —Y por último, abrió el regalo de su madre, un nuevo juego para la Xbox.

—Gracias, mamá. ¡Gracias a todos!

—Está bien, Bella, eres la siguiente.

Papá me dio su regalo primero, un hermoso libro de sonetos de Shakespeare, encuadernado en cuero rico y donde ponía: «Para tu colección, con mucho amor, papá».

—Gracias, papá. Me encanta.

—Disfrútalo, cariño.

Seth apareció y me entregó su regalo, un vale de regalo para la tienda de artículos deportivos en el pueblo de al lado.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar nueva ropa de entrenamiento, ya que es algo que parece que usas ahora.

—Gracias, Seth, eres muy dulce.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante —dijo Sue, pasándome una caja con el logotipo familiar de Victoria Secret y una cinta rosada—. Eso es para que lo abras más tarde —indicó con un guiño. Estaba segura de que en ese momento estaba más rosada que la caja, y papá le disparó una mirada cautelosa. Seth se sintió mortificado. No podía esperar a ver lo que me había comprado. Sería demasiado gallina para conseguir cualquier cosa para mí, y solo podía imaginar la cara de Edward cuando me viera con... lo que fuera eso.

—Gracias, Sue. Estoy segura de que me va a encantar.

—Bueno, yo soy la siguiente. Todos sabemos que soy más joven que tú, querido Charles —se burló Sue.

—Oh, espera un segundo, hay otro regalo aquí para Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién es?

—No lo sé. No pone remitente. Toma, ábrelo.

Tomé el sobre misterioso de mi padre, quien no estaba bromeando. Deslicé mi dedo debajo de la tapa sellada y revelé un itinerario de viaje. Leí en voz alta, más confundida que nunca.

—Salida de Boston, Logan 9:12, 25 de diciembre. Llegada a Nueva York, JFK 10:25... Salida de Nueva York, JFK 11:05, llegada a LAX 14:15.

»¿25 de diciembre? ¿MAÑANA? ¿VOY A LOS ÁNGELES MAÑANA? —Estaba fuera de mi asiento, saltando por la habitación como una loca—. ¡Voy a ver a Edward! ¡Voy a ver a Edward! ¡Tengo que llamar a Edward!

Papá se rió también, y saltó hacia arriba para encontrarme en el suelo.

—Espera, espera, espera, pequeño conejito Energizer. No puedes llamar a Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Tú eres el regalo sorpresa de Navidad de sus padres.

—¿Carlisle y Esme hicieron esto?

—Sí. Vas a encontrarte con Rosalie en el aeropuerto JFK y las dos los sorprenderéis juntas.

—¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Tengo que llamar a Rose!... Espera, ¿puedo llamar a Rose?

—Sí —se rió él, poniéndose de pie fuera de mi camino para no hacerse daño—. Puedes llamar a Rose.

Salí disparada de la habitación, mi corazón latía con fuerza, a mil pulsaciones por minutos. ¡Iba a estar con Edward mañana por la tarde! ¡En sus brazos! ¡Tocaría sus labios! ¡Tenía que llamar a Rose! Busqué la R y me preparé para marcar cuando de repente me acordé de algo. Me había ido tan rápidamente que no había visto a Sue abrir sus regalos. Menuda niña egoísta estaba siendo. Deslicé mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo y caminé de nuevo hacia la sala de estar.

—Sue, lo siento. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—¿Has terminado ya? Eso ha sido rápido.

—No, he vuelto para ver tus regalos.

—Oh, por el amor del cielo, Bella. ¡Ve y llama a tu amiga! ¡Me puedes dar tu regalo más tarde!

¡Amaba a esa mujer!

—¡Gracias, Sue! —Me fui a la cocina y golpeé la 'R'.

—Hola, Bella. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Rose, ¿tienes los billetes? —dejé escapar.

—Sí —se rió—. Ya he hecho la maleta.

—¿La maleta? ¡Oh mi Dios mío, yo no tengo nada que ponerme! No tengo absolutamente nada que me quepa y sea para un clima cálido. ¡Ni pantalones cortos, ni vestidos, ninguna camiseta de manga corta! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Todo está cerrado! —gemí.

—Bella, Bella, relájate. Ya tengo todo cubierto. Tengo alguna ropa extra, y nosotras iremos de compras cuando lleguemos allí. Vas a estar bien. Sólo tienes que llevar algunos zapatos y ropa interior y yo tomaré el cuidado del resto.

—Oh, Rose, eres la más maravillosa compañera de piso que jamás han tenido los pasillos de Holden. No sé cómo voy a pagarte por esto. Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ¿puedes creer que vayamos a ver a nuestros Cullen?

—Lo sé. Va a ser una gran sorpresa para ellos. He hablado antes con Esme y me dijo que los chicos piensan que van a recoger a su tía Mabel.

—¡Bwahahahaha! ¡La tía Mabel! ¡Ellos van a caerse muertos cuando nos vean allí! Espera, Rose, sólo hay un billete en mi sobre. ¿Cuándo volveremos?

—No vamos a volver. Vamos a ir directas a la universidad con ellos.

—¿Te refieres a que nos vamos a quedar allí en Año Nuevo? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO!

Rose se rió conmigo a través del teléfono.

—Y espera, Bella. ¡Ellos también han invitado a Jasper y Alice para pasar allí Año Nuevo! Va a ser un gran momento.

—No puedo creer que tenga que guardarle el secreto a Edward. ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él esta noche y no decírselo? Va a ser todo: "Oh, te echo mucho de menos", y yo voy a tener que fingir y nunca he mentido y fallo totalmente cuando miento.

—Bueno, primero que nada, no más azúcar o cafeína para ti. Estás como una loca por ahí. Escucha, cálmate antes de hablar con él, porque no quiero que estropees la sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, Rose. Nunca lo arruinaría.

—Muy bien. Así que te veré mañana en el aeropuerto JFK.

—¡No puedo esperar!

Mi cara se sintió como si se fuera a romper, estaba sonriendo muy fuertemente. Sue, Seth y mi padre estaban rodeados por un mar de papeles de regalos rotos. Cogí el regalo que tenía para Sue y se lo entregué a ella primero, tratando muy duramente de contener mi energía. Vi una mirada entre papá y Sue, pero no me importó.

—Feliz Navidad, Sue —le dije, entregándole el paquete. Ella abrió el papel con delicadeza y reveló el último libro de cocina de Barefoot Contessa.

—¡Oh, Bella, gracias! ¡Me encantan sus libros! ¡Qué gran regalo!

Le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—¿Por qué siento como que ese regalo es medio para mí? —dijo papá.

—No, papá, tu regalo está aquí —le dije, indicándole su regalo. Abrió el papel y se rió cuando vio que le había regalado una nueva colección de Gladware, envases de plástico, en cada tamaño y forma para que pudiera guardar la comida de Sue y disfrutar en casa o en el trabajo.

—Perfecto, Bells. Gracias. Bueno, ¿deberíamos regresar para el postre?

—Espera, papá, hay uno más para ti.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella, una broma? ¿Más billetes de un benefactor misterioso?

—No, papá. Esto es de Edward —le expliqué, entregándole el paquete.

—¿De Edward? ¿De verdad? ¡Bueno, vamos a ver qué es! —Él todavía estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría el regalo y se rió a carcajadas al ver lo que era—. ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Lo he visto en la TV!

—Está todo listo para ti, papá. Él puso las pilas y lo envolvió.

—¡Vamos a escucharlo! —dijo, golpeando el mando a distancia.

Se rió en voz alta mientras Billy cantaba "Don't Worry, Be Happy".

Mi corazón se llenó al ver a mi padre disfrutar del regalo que mi novio eligió para él. Ojalá Edward pudiera haber visto su reacción, y ahí fue cuando me acordé de que podía grabarle con mi teléfono. Navegué rápidamente hasta la función de vídeo y grabé el final de la actuación y los aullidos de risa de papá.

 **^EPOV^**

—Mira, Carlisle, nuestra película favorita, 39 escalones. ¡Oh, Edward, esto es un regalo pensado por ti y por Bella! ¡Vas a tener que darle las gracias inmediatamente!

Emmett sonrió.

—Tú tienes su número, papá. ¿Por qué no se lo agradeces?

—Bueno, algo me dice que Edward podría hablar con ella primero.

—Hablando de eso, ¿puedo retirarme?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Y gracias de nuevo por nuestra noche. Nos dará algo que hacer una vez que volváis a la universidad.

—Ah, sí, cuando nuestro solitario y vacío nido vuelva a ser un lugar triste de desesperación —dijo papá, guiñándole un ojo a mamá.

—Toma, Eddie. No quieres dejar esto por toda la casa —dijo Emmett, lanzándome las cuatro cajas de condones que me consiguió para Navidad.

—Gracias, Em. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—También puedes tomar estos —dijo papá, poniéndose de pie para darme mis nuevos zapatos de golf y la camisa.

—Buenas noches a todos. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Subí las escaleras con un corazón medio pesado. Ni siquiera la Navidad podía compensar la ausencia que estaba sintiendo. Se estaba haciendo tarde en Boston y realmente necesitaba hablar con Bella esta noche. La llamé antes de llegar al escalón más alto por lo que ella ya estaba en la línea cuando rodé sobre mi cama.

—Hola, Edward —me saludó, sonando mucho más alegre de lo que yo me sentía. Bueno. No había razón para que los dos estuviéramos amargados y sombríos.

—Hola, B. Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido la víspera de Navidad?

—Edward, espera a ver el vídeo que te voy a enviar de la cara de papá cuando Billy Bass cantaba. Estaba desternillándose de risa. Le ha _encantado_. ¡Tienes una puntuación grande!

Su entusiasmo era contagioso, y sonreí a pesar de mí mismo.

—Eso está muy bien. Mis padres han amado las películas también. Resulta que 39 escalones es la película favorita de mamá.

—¡Oh, eso fue suerte! Entonces, ¿qué te han regalado? —me incitó.

—Sobre todo cosas de golf. ¿Y tú?

—Papá me ha regalado un hermoso libro de sonetos de Shakespeare.

—Oh —le respondí, tratando de estar genuinamente emocionado por ella—. Eso está bien, supongo —le dije.

Se rió y dijo:

—Edward, sabes que esos sonetos son como la poesía de amor más romántica jamás escrita, ¿verdad?

—No, Bella. Nuestros haikus eran los poemas de amor más románticos jamás escritos.

—Sí, no tenemos nada de Shakespeare en nosotros —suspiró ella profundamente—. Ah, y Seth me dio una tarjeta de regalo para Thunder para que pueda ir a buscar más ropa de entrenamiento.

—Mmm. —Cerré los ojos y recordé los diminutos y cortos pantalones de entrenamiento de Bella—. ¡Más ropa elástica!

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres un perro caliente!

 _¡No, si yo fuera un perro caliente te estaría diciendo cual había sido el regalo de Emmett!_

—A Emmett le encantó el collage que le hiciste, por cierto.

—Bueno, me alegro.

Todo se extinguía, no había mucho que decir, excepto el triste te extraño y te quiero.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es una Navidad para los Swan?

Bella hizo una pausa, y luego dijo:

—Bueno, este año es muy diferente, con los Clearwater y todo. Supongo que probablemente voy a pasar la mayor parte del día cocinando con Sue. Ella es realmente genial, Edward... de todos modos, supongo que todo será muy tranquilo y relajante. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?

Puse los ojos en el techo.

—Nuestra tía Mabel va a venir desde Phoenix, ella tiene como ciento siete años. Emmett y yo vamos a pasar nuestra tarde esperando en LAX, luego volveremos a nuestra casa y entonces probablemente escucharemos historias acerca de nuestros primos terceros —suspiré pesadamente.

—Oh, Edward, no puede ser tan malo. —Bella intentó darme esperanzas.

—Te echo de menos. —Joder, el puto quejica estaba de vuelta. Cada vez que me prometía a mí mismo que no iba a hacer eso, ahí estaba—. Lo siento, Bella. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, y yo... ¿honestamente? Soy un desastre. Está bien, ya lo he dicho.

—Oye —me calmó suavemente—. Vamos, tiene que haber alguna parte de tu tiempo en casa que sea bueno.

—Por supuesto, mi familia es genial y estoy jugando al golf una vez más, y el sol se siente fabuloso en mi piel. Pero tengo cero ganas de salir con mis viejos amigos.

—¿Qué pasa con Emmett?

—Está bien, pero tiene su grupo, y él sabe que será probablemente la última vez que vaya a estar en casa por un tiempo, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo está con sus amigos.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo ella en voz baja—. Sólo seis días más después de que nos despertemos mañana.

—Sí. —Silencio. Respiración.

—Te quiero, Edward. Trata de no estar triste, por favor. ¿Por mí?

—¿Cómo estás llevando esto mucho mejor que yo? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Pausa.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, tu carta, la he leído veintisiete veces. Además, me di cuenta de algo ayer, y creo que me ayudó.

—Por favor, dímelo. Me vendría bien la ayuda.

—A pesar de que no estás aquí en este momento, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Realmente te llevo conmigo donde quiera que vaya, y mi corazón se llena de pensar en ti.

—Eso está bien, Bella, pero yo prefiero tener mis brazos alrededor de ti.

—Haz la prueba mañana, Edward. Te quiero. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad. Yo también te quiero.

O) (O

—¿Hablando con Bella?

—Sí. ¿Hablando con Rose?

—Sí. Esto es un asco —dijo Emmett, dejándose caer en el otro lado de mi cama. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el tablero de corcho—. Ah, el Muro de la Vergüenza.

—Prefiero referirme a él como el Muro de las Maravillas.

—Lo que sea. Caray, nunca me di cuenta antes, todas son morenas. Interesante...

—Em —le advertí—. Realmente no estoy de muy buen humor.

—Toma. Te he traído la otra mitad de tu regalo —dijo, sacando de su espalda una gran botella de Grey Goose con una triste cinta en la parte superior.

—Bonito envoltorio —bromeé, sentándome y mirándolo.

—Ja, ja, hermanito. No, el _otro_ regalo era el envoltorio.

—¡Bueno, al menos puedo _usar_ este regalo!

Él me golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

—Oye, vamos. No es más que una semana.

Giré la cara hacia la pared, y entonces desearía no haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. _Maldito Emmett_ —. Espera, vosotros dos no.… no... ¿me estás diciendo que habéis estado saliendo durante todo el semestre y no lo habéis hecho?

—Emmett, no puedo hablar contigo acerca de esto. Gracias por el vodka, ahora, ¿podrías largarte?

Emmett hizo exactamente lo contrario y puso la espalda en la cama, poniéndose cómodo y preparándose para una larga conversación que no íbamos a tener.

—Joder, Em, lo digo en serio. Si eso es todo lo que piensas acerca de tu propia novia, no hay forma de que puedas entender lo que está pasando entre Bella y yo.

—Oye, hombre, por supuesto, eso no es lo que pienso de Rosie. Ella es especial. Estamos enamorados.

—Bueno, así estamos nosotros —afirmé, volviéndome hacia él, aunque sabía que tenía la cara roja por la ira y la desesperación.

—Está bien, está bien. Me retracto. Lo siento.

Sentí la tensión dejar un poco mis hombros y mis puños se aflojaron.

—Estamos tomándonos las cosas a un ritmo diferente, y yo no necesito tus malditos y críticos comentarios.

Emmett me miró, las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. No parecía una sonrisa condescendiente, pero a veces no lo podía entender.

—¿Qué pasa? —No pude resistirme a preguntar.

—Estaba pensando en mi intervención de emergencia sobre la situación de la vagina.

—Oh. Otro punto alto en mi vida. —Me senté y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, doblé mis brazos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia abajo—. Gracias por recordármelo —murmuré en mis rodillas.

Emmett golpeó mi pierna para llamar mi atención.

—¿Qué mierda, Em? ¿Sabes que eres malísimo a la hora de animar a la gente? Quiero decir, cuando te vayan a hacer la sesión de psicología, será mejor que vayas con una señal de advertencia. "Precaución, he sido conocido por hacer que las personas deprimidas se sientan mucho peor".

Él se rió profundamente y dijo:

—Voy a tener que recordar eso. Gracias por el consejo.

Yo le di la mirada más desagradable que pude reunir, y él ablandó su tono.

—Oye, lo que iba a decir era que ahora mismo yo me quedaría con este lío de hombre a mi lado durante todos los días por encima de ese chico que me molestaba en mi camino.

Él sonó sincero, y me acordé de nuevo de la forma en la que me ayudó a arreglar las cosas con Bella, y lo decepcionado que estuvo de mí para aprender acerca de mis indiscreciones. Emmett no mostraba ese lado al mundo muy a menudo, pero era la razón por la que era mi amigo más confiable. Me relajé de nuevo en mi lado de la cama, estirando mis piernas largas y disfrutando del hecho de que no había suficiente cama allí para mí. Sintiendo mi apertura, Emmett siguió hablando al techo.

—No me tomes en cuenta esto, pero tienes que ser un hombre bastante grande para tomar las cosas con calma.

Respondí directamente de la misma manera.

—Gracias, Emmett.

Emmett movió la cabeza para mirarme.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito. Estás resultando ser un buen tipo.

Joder, las lágrimas estaban picando mis ojos, y las alejé y recé para no sollozar como un gatito. Me gustaría decirle ahora mismo que yo estaba orgulloso de él también, y que lo respetaba como a un hermano y un hombre, pero no podía hablar con un nudo en la garganta, y no podía correr el riesgo. Así que lo dejé continuar.

—He visto un montón de chicos tomando un mal giro en la universidad. Especialmente atletas. Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, abundan las oportunidades. Todos hemos tenido oportunidades de tomar ventaja de la situación. Tú eres un hombre con buen aspecto, y un gran jugador en el campo de golf, y encima de eso, tienes esa cosa sobre ti que te hace verte realmente atractivo o alguna mierda.

Y ahora, me estaba haciendo reír, cosa que fue un gran alivio. Pero aun así, estuve en silencio.

—Has tomado un par de malas decisiones desde el principio, pero te enfrentaste a ellas, y ahora mírate.

—Sí, mírame —dije—. Estoy en la cama con mi hermano, gimiendo como una perra por echar de menos a mi novia.

Él se rió.

—Bueno, en este momento en particular no eres exactamente la imagen de la felicidad. Pero piénsalo. Echa un vistazo a dónde te encuentras después de tu primer semestre. El primero en la división de golf, con un promedio mínimo de 3.5 y tienes una chica fantástica. Y pienso que tienes lo que se necesita para mantener todas esas cosas en la dirección correcta.

Me pellizqué mis ojos cerrados con los dedos en el más mínimo movimiento para borrar las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Emmett. Tu opinión significa mucho para mí.

—¿Quieres abrir este Grey Goose esta noche?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Espera, voy a coger un par de vasos de chupito de mi habitación. Enseguida vuelvo.

Miré irse a Emmett y pensé en lo que dijo Bella. Ella quizá tenía razón. Tal vez sólo llevarla en mi corazón sería suficiente para mí para pasar a través de los próximos siete días sin ella. O, de nuevo, tal vez iba a tener que trabajar a mi manera bebiéndome toda esa botella de vodka.

 _Siete días más._

 _.-.-.-._

 ***SWAK** (abreviatura de Sealed with a kiss): sellado con un beso.


	19. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo solo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, jeje. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Besos!**

 **.-.-.-.**

 _Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza_

 _www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /_

.

 **Capítulo 19: Navidad**

 **~BPOV~**

—Papá, gracias de nuevo por hacer estos arreglos con Carlisle y dejarme ir.

Él se rió mientras dejaba la maleta en la acera.

—¿Crees que yo sería tan tonto como para interponerme entre tú y Edward? Ve a buscarlo, Tigre.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias por todo, papá. Y Feliz Navidad.

—Para ti también, cariño. Fue genial tenerte para mí por unos días.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No, papá, no puedes mantener tu coche aquí. Ellos te correrán.

Él sonrió sabiéndolo y me reí de mí misma por olvidar por un momento que él era el jefe de todos esos hombres de aspecto severo y ocupado que soplaban silbatos e intimidaban a todos los viajeros de vacaciones.

—Estoy bien, papá, gracias.

—Buen viaje.

O) (O

A pesar de que tuve que poner mi alarma a las seis y media de esta mañana, estaba demasiado excitada como para cerrar los ojos en el camino a Nueva York. Y cuando me bajé del avión en el aeropuerto JFK, saludé a Rosalie con una energía veinte veces mayor. Nos abrazamos y chillamos y en general hablamos hasta que fue la hora de subir a bordo. Los Cullen habían arreglado para que Rose tuviera el asiento junto al mío, así que pasamos las próximas seis horas poniéndonos al día acerca de nuestro tiempo separadas y visualizando la escena del reencuentro con nuestros chicos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado Emmett en el teléfono?

Ella se inclinó y se rió.

—Sexy como la mierda. Te juro que ese hombre puede hablar sucio...

—Está bien, guárdate ese pensamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oye —se encogió de hombros—, no digas nada hasta que lo pruebes.

—Ese no es exactamente nuestro estilo, Rose.

—Bueno, peor para ti. ¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño Cullen?

—Triste y desanimado, sobre todo. Al menos, en el teléfono conmigo.

—Awww. Eso es tan dulce.

Rodé los ojos.

—Vamos, Bella, tienes que admitir que es bastante caliente que esté tan perdido sin ti. Él te _necesita_.

Me moví en mi asiento.

—¿Estás diciendo que Emmett no te necesita? —Señalé la palabra "necesidad" de la misma manera que ella.

—¡Diablos, sí, él me necesita! Pero siento como que Emmett y yo somos más... una pareja, ya sabes, dos personas separadas que se juntan y hacen esa tercera cosa. Mientras que tú y Edward os sentís más como... bueno, una persona. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué media parte de mí ha estado ausente durante los últimos días.

—No me malinterpretes, Bella, no es que no eche de menos a Emmett. Es que... ¿alguna vez has visto a dos árboles crecer uno alrededor del otro? Ambos son todavía árboles muy diferentes, pero sus sistemas de raíces empezaron cuando compartieron suelo, agua y sol, y sus troncos y ramas empezaron a crecer juntas. Siempre puedes distinguir las diferentes hojas, pero esos árboles no serán separados de nuevo. Esos somos nosotros.

—Eso es muy poético, Rose.

—Oye, no eres la única que dio clases de Composición el último semestre. —Me hizo un guiño.

—Está bien, así que si vosotros dos sois los árboles enredados, ¿nosotros qué somos? —le pregunté, curiosa por el resto de su analogía.

—Vosotros producís un híbrido juntos.

Me carcajeé.

—¿Quieres decir, como un Prius?

—No, no es un coche. Una flor —reflexionó—, como un lirio. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de los lirios que se ven hoy en día son un cruce de dos especies diferentes?

—Um, no. —Nunca presté mucha atención a lo que crecía en el jardín de mi madre, y todo murió mucho antes de que yo hubiera tomado un interés activo—. ¿Eres una aficionada a los lirios?

—Más o menos. El aspecto de la bioingeniería de eso me fascina. Además, mi madre es la presidenta del club local de jardinería, por lo que ella sabe todo esto.

—¿Por eso te llamó Rose?

—No lo sé. Probablemente. De todos modos, hay ciertas especies de flores que son híbridas, y nunca podrían haber llegado a existir sin que alguien hubiera intervenido y unido las dos especies separadas entre sí. Eso es lo que vosotros sois, el híbrido —terminó el asunto con total naturalidad.

Reflexioné sobre eso por un tiempo.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos hemos perdido a nosotros mismos para ser esta nueva cosa? ¿Yo todavía no he llegado a tener mis propias hojas?

—No en el mal sentido, pero veo que de vosotros están brotando nuevas hojas y flores. Cada nuevo crecimiento es parte de ti, parte de él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mejor? ¿Los árboles enredados o la nueva flor?

—Ninguno. Ambos simplemente son. Eso es lo que hace que la madre naturaleza sea tan impresionante.

O) (O

—Rose, creo que voy a vomitar.

—Uf, te dije que no comieras ese pescado asqueroso. Vamos, te sentirás mejor cuando salgamos de este avión.

Mi estómago se revolvió en la última media hora, y no creía que todo se debiera al bacalao empapado o a un mal aterrizaje. Era por estar tan cerca de Edward. Podía sentirlo.

Al segundo de llegar a la terminal, Rose empezó a caminar rápido, y de repente yo no pude dar un paso más. Me sumergí en el baño y abrí la cabina justo a tiempo para vomitar todo lo que comí en el avión. Al instante me sentí mejor, las náuseas se habían ido completamente dejando solo unos pocos nervios en su lugar.

Recomponiéndome, me salpiqué la cara en el lavabo y traté de arreglar mi apariencia. Por suerte, tenía un cepillo y pasta de dientes en mi equipaje de mano. Me cepillé el pelo y apliqué una fina capa de brillo de labios, todo para que Edward me viera bien y no hubiera una barrera entre nuestros labios cuando nos reuniéramos. Como ahora. ¡Edward estaba esperando justo en el pasillo!

Salí del baño sintiéndome humana de nuevo y Rose no estaba en ninguna parte. Era probable que ya estuviera en los brazos de Emmett, y yo hubiera echado a perder la sorpresa. Puse mi bolso de gran tamaño sobre mi hombro y fui a recoger el equipaje. Mi móvil vibró y lo saqué.

 _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

Presioné la 'R' y esperé a que su voz petulante respondiera.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? ¡He hecho todo el camino hasta la escalera y me he dado la vuelta y no estabas!

—Lo siento por causarte molestias, Rose, pero he tenido que parar a vomitar.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento. Escucha, estoy esperando en el otro lado de la zona de seguridad.

—¿Así que todavía no los has visto? ¿Ellos no saben que estamos aquí?

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Nunca lo haría sin ti! Ahora mueve tu culo huesudo hasta aquí ya, ¿quieres?

—¡Ya voy! —Lancé mi teléfono en mi bolso, corrí por el pasillo y miré como otro viajero desesperado estaba a punto de perder un vuelo.

 **^EPOV^**

—Este anuncio es el colmo —me quejé.

—Mamá parecía pensar que la anciana no nos reconocería después de todos estos años.

—Correcto, como hay tanta gente aquí que ella confundiría con sus sobrinos nietos —murmuré, mirando a mi alrededor a la terminal casi vacía.

—Lo que sea. Cállate, Edward. Ella bajará en el ascensor en un minuto, y nosotros vamos a coger su silla de ruedas y poner nuestras caras felices, estemos de resaca o no.

—Claro. —Hice una mueca, sujetando el cartel de "Bienvenida, tía Mabel" en mi pecho y revolcándome en la autocompasión. Feliz Navidad de mierda para mí—. Por lo menos la etiqueta de "equipaje" es apropiada —me reí—. A pesar de que probablemente debería poner "viejo equipaje".

—Genial, Eddie. Compórtate, ¿quieres? Aquí vienen los pasajeros.

—¿Cómo sabes que éste es el vuelo de Phoenix?

—No lo sé. Parecen... de allí.

—Genial, Em. Bueno, ¿dónde está?

—No lo sé. Creo que la llevarán por las puertas donde salen las sillas de ruedas.

—Oh, Dios mío. Dispárame ahora —murmuré miserablemente.

—Eres jodidamente patético, ¿lo sabías? —dijo sonriendo.

—Denúnciame.

—Jesús, Edward, ¿cómo demonios vas a manejarlo este verano, si estás así después de tres días? ¡Ni siquiera quiero estar en el mismo estado que tú si vosotros dos os separáis!

—Oh, otro de los temas alegres. ¡Gracias, Em, realmente sabes cómo levantar el ánimo de un hombre!

—Por eso vengo con una etiqueta de advertencia, ¿recuerdas?

Le fulminé con la mirada y él hizo lo mismo. Y estábamos en un callejón sin salida. Ambos estábamos cansados, resacosos, echando de menos a nuestras chicas y de pie aquí en reclamo de equipaje como dos perdedores lameculos esperando a que nuestra tía nos tire completamente abajo.

El teléfono vibró, y lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

 _ **E-¿Ya ha llegado ella? Responde cuando la veas y acercaré la SUV.**_

—Um, ¿Ed?

—¿Sí? —dije distraídamente, desplazándome a través de los mensajes anteriores, releyendo el enviado por Bella a las once de allí.

 _ **E-Feliz Navidad. Recuerda, yo estaré en tu corazón todo el día y tú en el mío. xb**_

—Son mis ojos jugándome malas pasadas, o es que…

Miré hacia arriba, sorprendido al ver esa ilusión óptica. Seguí la línea de la visión de Emmett al extremo opuesto de la sala de llegadas, y allí, montadas en el escalón más alto de la escalera mecánica, estaban dos chicas que se parecían mucho a las nuestras. Lanzamos el cartel y corrimos.

Mi competitivo y estúpido hermano me lanzó al pecho un bloqueo ilegal que se hace en el fútbol, desacelerándome, como siempre, para que él pudiera llegar primero. Pero yo estaba muy motivado por el momento, y le empujé. Íbamos a la par, la nariz de Emmett por delante, y yo movía rápidamente mis piernas y mis brazos. Sentí el esfuerzo de Emmett, él era rápido, pero no había hecho ejercicio desde que terminó la temporada de fútbol, me empujé con mi pecho, empujándome a través de la cinta imaginaria, y estuve en la escalera mecánica medio segundo antes que él. Los dos estábamos resoplando y esperamos hasta que nuestras chicas llegaran a la mitad del camino en la escalera móvil.

 _¡Dame!_

—A la mierda con esto —jadeé, quitándome las chanclas y haciendo mi camino hasta los primeros escalones, excusándome mientras empujaba a los viajeros sorprendidos. Oí la profunda risa de Emmett por debajo de mí. Él no me estaba acompañando.

 _¡Dame, dame!_ Mi cerebro estaba en un bucle infinito de una sola palabra.

Me asomé por la escalera, y eso me costó tirarme dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tenía que ver la cara de Bella. Estaba en su línea de visión ahora, y el resto de los pasajeros entraban y salían de mi camino. Metí la cabeza hacia abajo y empujé tan fuerte como pude. Esta era una larga y empinada escalera, y probablemente había cincuenta pasos descendientes entre mí y el cielo.

 _¡Dame, dame, dame!_

Mis días de golf, corriendo por las temidas escaleras del estadio, inundaron mi memoria muscular. Glúteos tensos, sudor estallando por todas partes, oh mierda, iba a ser un lío apestoso en el momento en el que llegara a ella. Entonces recordé la sesión sudorosa post entrenamiento, y supe que a ella no le importaría cómo me viera y oliera. Porque era Bella, y podía oír su risa ahora. Todo quemaba y mis pulmones estaban en llamas, pero entonces sus pies entraron en mi campo de visión. Y mis ojos viajaron hasta sus piernas desnudas hasta las rodillas y hasta su falda corta y vaquera, y brevemente consideré asomarme por esa falda desde este punto de vista, pero entonces sus manos llegaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza para tirar de mí, ¡y ella era real! Mis ojos treparon por su pequeña, amarilla y apretada camiseta, y estuvieron tentados a parar ahí, pero no, tenía que ver su cara. Cuello, barbilla, labios, nariz, y por último, finalmente, finalmente, sus ojos bailando.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó, tirando mi cabeza hasta la de ella, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa feliz y brillante.

Luché por respirar y jadear la única palabra que mi cerebro privado de oxígeno pudo alcanzar.

—¡Dame!

Ella se rió un poco más y no pude esperar ni un segundo para saborearla. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tiré su pecho contra el mío y tomé un último aliento antes de sumergirme en sus labios. Estaba chupando toda una sala llena de aire por la nariz, porque no había manera de que dejara ningún espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Yo estaba gimiendo como una bestia salvaje y ella dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa antes de relajarse en mí. Sentí un brazo protector en la espalda, y me di cuenta de que Rose estaba asegurándose de que no nos ahogábamos. Muerte por restregón en escalera mecánica.

La realidad comenzó a filtrarse por los bordes de mi conciencia, y me di cuenta de todo a nuestro alrededor, la gente estaba aplaudiendo, gritando y silbando ruidosamente.

—Será mejor que te des la vuelta, Sonic —escuché la voz de Emmett, y me giré justo a tiempo para ver lo que habíamos montado, levanté a Bella y la giré lejos de la multitud.

Mientras tanto, vi a Rose saltar a los brazos de Emmett, besándolo profundamente antes de quejarse:

—Ahora, ¿por qué no vas allí y me traes a tu romántico hermano?

Lo suficientemente alto para que la mayoría de los transeúntes lo escucharan, él dijo:

—¡Yo me voy a reservar para más tarde, nena!

Ella se disolvió en un ataque de risa, y estaba claro que los cuatro éramos las personas más felices del planeta en estos momentos.

Solté a Bella, por fin, y pudimos respirar. Pero muchas preguntas estaban nadando en mi mente.

—¿Cómo has...?

—Tus padres —respondió con sencillez.

—¡Mierda! ¡Em! ¡Tía Mabel! ¡Nos hemos olvidado totalmente!

Busqué desesperadamente el letrero abandonado y la risa de Emmett cortó mis esfuerzos.

—Tío. La tía Mabel ya está aquí. ¿No lo entiendes?

—¿Qué? Oh. Ohhh. —Todo el mundo se rió de mí, y me sentí como un tonto, pero sumamente feliz. Emmett golpeó mis zapatos contra mi pecho.

—Vamos a por las maletas.

Me puse mis chanclas y tiré mi brazo alrededor de Bella.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Desde ayer por la noche.

—¿Lo sabías cuando hablamos?

—Sí. Lo siento. Fue difícil no decirte nada.

—Podrías haberme ahorrado toda una noche de angustia. Me lo debes, Bella —le amenacé, robándole otro beso.

—Lo anoto —respondió ella—. ¿Pero entonces habrías hecho todo eso de la escalera? Porque eso ha sido un saludo impresionante, Edward.

—Por supuesto que no. Habría estado esperando en la cima por ti. Por cierto, ¿te habría matado bajar unos pasos?

—No quería echar a perder tu momento.

—Oh, muy considerado de tu parte, gracias.

Ella pasó su mano por mi pelo recién cortado y sonrió.

—Esto me recuerda a cómo se veía cuando te conocí. Es un poco como volver a empezar de nuevo.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, Bella, pero tú te ves mucho más atractiva que cuando te conocí. ¿Estás tratando de matarme con esa ropa?

Se rió.

—Rose la ha traído para mí. No tengo ropa que me quede del verano pasado.

—Oh. —Levanté mis cejas—. ¿Eso significa que vamos a estar corriendo por ahí en ropa interior...? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Hasta Año Nuevo —dijo con total naturalidad, como si ese no fuera el mejor regalo que había recibido en Navidad desde mi Hot Wheels Super-Turbo Race Track cuando tenía cinco años.

—¿Año Nuevo? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble, no puedo creer que vayamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones juntos! No estaba muy seguro de poder pasar otra semana así.

—Dame un beso, Edward.

Mis manos encontraron su camino a sus bolsillos traseros mientras la acercaba y la besaba correctamente. Si no fuera por el timbre molesto señalando la entrega de equipajes, estaba bastante seguro de que mis manos se hubieran desviado hacia el sur, a la parte superior de sus tentadores muslos desnudos.

A regañadientes la liberé, ella sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Qué tipo de beso ha sido ese?

—Ese sería mi beso de "Gracias jodido Cristo por no ser la tía Mabel".

Cogiendo la maleta de Bella con una mano y su mano con la otra, vi el coche de papá en la acera. Él saltó hacia fuera y comprobó las miradas ridículamente felices en los rostros de sus hijos antes de felicitar a Bella y Rose.

—Un truco muy sucio el del cartel —me quejé a medias.

—Eso fue idea de tu madre —se rió con gusto, abrazando a las dos chicas a la vez—. Feliz Navidad, chicas.

—Feliz Navidad, Carlisle —dijeron a coro.

—Ya era hora —se rió—. Tal vez estos dos estarán un poco más divertidos ahora que vosotras dos estáis aquí —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Está bien, ¿quién se pone delante conmigo?

Él miró a cada uno de nosotros, perdidos en nuestras parejas, y dijo:

—Al diablo, pongan el equipaje delante. No voy a romper esta fiesta.

—Gracias, papá —dijo Emmett, sumergiéndose atrás con Rose.

Me empeñé en tirar a Bella en el asiento de atrás conmigo y, básicamente, la miré con una gran sonrisa tonta en mi cara durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Ella mantuvo sus piernas firmemente juntas, pero me imaginé lo que se sentiría al dejar caer la mano sobre su rodilla, luego sobre sus muslos suaves y sedosos, entre sus piernas, y justo debajo del borde de la pequeña falda de mezclilla. Y estuve muy duro antes de salir del aeropuerto. En su lugar me conformé con enlazar el brazo con el de ella y entrelazar nuestros dedos. No podía ni hablar, estaba estúpidamente feliz.

Capté los ojos de mi padre en el espejo retrovisor, y me preguntó:

—Edward, ¿por qué parece como si acabaras de correr los 400 metros?

O) (O

Mamá se desató el delantal y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—Oh, niñas, bienvenidas, bienvenidas. Feliz Navidad. —Las tres fueron un borrón de agradecimientos y abrazos. Nosotros tres las miramos sin decir nada, con enormes sonrisas en nuestras caras. Me parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora por fin se siente como Navidad —dijo papá con orgullo.

—Este es el mejor regalo, papá. Muchas gracias por organizarlo.

—Es un placer, chicos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has hecho esto? ¿Debes haber hablado con sus padres, no? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Lo hicimos, por supuesto. Nos encontramos con los Hale durante el fin de semana de visitas e intercambiamos números, así que fue fácil. Pero con Bella costó un poco más. Miré el sitio web de la policía de la ciudad de Boston, conseguí su número de teléfono, y le llamé al trabajo.

—Oh. ¿Cómo te fue con él?

—Puede ser un poco intimidante.

—Y que lo digas —me reí, recordando nuestra primera reunión antes de Acción de Gracias.

—Pero cuando se enteró de lo que estábamos tratando de hacer, se suavizó y me dijo que iban a hacer su fiesta de familia en la víspera de Navidad y así Bella sería nuestra para Navidad.

—¿Dijo eso?

—Lo dijo.

 _Toda nuestra._ Eso me gustaba.

 **~BPOV~**

—Vamos, chicas, vamos a colocar vuestras cosas. Chicos, ¿podríais traed sus maletas, por favor?

Seguimos a Esme arriba, y todo lo que Edward escribió acerca de su dormitorio regresó corriendo a mi mente. Vitrina de trofeos. Cama king. Muro de la Vergüenza. Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras, sin duda sintiéndose casi tan nervioso como yo cuando le mostré mi dormitorio infantil.

Esme giró a la izquierda y oí un quejido bajo e infeliz detrás de nosotros, cosa que ella ignoró. Ella empujó para abrir la puerta a una habitación luminosa y alegre con dos camas individuales y baño propio.

—Aquí tenéis, chicas. Todo lo que necesitáis debe estar en el cuarto de baño. Las toallas, champú; acomodaos y hacerme saber si necesitáis algo.

Emmett y Edward estaban de pie fuera de la puerta, sujetando nuestro equipaje, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para entrar.

—Chicos... —les regañó ella suavemente.

—Vamos, mamá —se quejó Emmett—. Tengo veintiún años.

Vi y escuché mientras Emmett defendía su caso. Si él no podía influir en ella, no había manera de que a Edward y a mí se nos permitiera permanecer juntos. Ella se dio la vuelta y pellizcó su mejilla.

—Lo recuerdo. Estaba allí cuando naciste. —Él rodó los ojos, pero no se movió—. Bueno, las chicas son invitadas en nuestra casa, y es mi trabajo proporcionarles un lugar cómodo donde alojarse y una buena comida casera. ¿Quién puede decir lo que pasará después de que papá y yo nos retiremos a dormir?

Acabó su frase con un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla de él. Toda la cara de Emmett se iluminó y avanzó lentamente con la maleta. Edward le siguió, apenas mirando a su madre mientras entraba.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que las chicas se refresquen? Han tenido un largo viaje, especialmente Bella.

Sí, y la sesión de vómito al final fue particularmente agradable. Sin duda podría mejorarme con una ducha.

—La cena de Navidad es a las cinco, chicos. Nos vemos abajo. Y Edward —ella se tapó la nariz—, creo que nuestro Señor y Salvador agradecería también que te dieras una ducha. —El resto de nosotros se rió a su costa.

Besamos a nuestros chicos y se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

O) (O

—Mira, coge el que quieras —dijo Rose, mostrándome tres trajes diferentes de Navidad, cada uno más bello que el otro. Cogí un top conservador con cuello en V y una falda cruzada, y ella se rió con complicidad.

—Te voy a dejar que te pongas eso, pero sólo porque sus padres están aquí.

—Vaya, gracias —le sonreí, cogiendo la ropa, que me ajustaba perfectamente—. Rose, gracias de nuevo. La ropa es genial.

Ella movió su mano como si fuera a decir: "No es nada", y me di cuenta de que ella debía tener armarios gigantes llenos de ropa, a juzgar por la muestra que se llevó a Holden con ella.

—Date prisa, ¿quieres? No puedo esperar a llegar a la planta baja.

Me puse mi brillo y mis sandalias, con la esperanza de que a Edward le gustara la pedicura que anoche me apresuré a hacer.

—Lista —le dije.

O) (O

Edward nos escuchó primero, y vi su cabeza mientras se giraba en el respaldo del sofá. Se levantó para saludarme, y vi que no solo se había duchado, sino que también se había vestido con sus mejores galas: pantalones de vestir color canela y camisa de manga corta azul marino con botones en las mangas apenas lo suficientemente apretados como para abrazar sus bíceps. Se veía positivamente delicioso, desde su cabello recién lavado y más domado de lo habitual, su cara suavemente afeitada, más allá del triángulo de la tentación de piel bronceada que había por encima de su botón superior, la parte de abajo de la hebilla del cinturón, y oh justo debajo de sus pantalones, de hecho, hasta la punta de los mocasines.

Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dio un dulce y suave beso.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Bella.

 _Tragué._

—Tú también —le susurré. Él arrugó su cara en una enorme sonrisa, y me llevó a una silla de la mesa, la cual apartó para mí. Por un minuto casi se me olvidó que había otras personas en la habitación. Y antes de que me sentara, pregunté—: Esme, ¿puedo ayudarle en la cocina?

—No, querida, simplemente relájate. Tengo un poco de ayuda hoy para que todos podamos simplemente relajaros y disfrutar de todo.

Emmett y Rose se sentaron enfrente de nosotros, y Carlisle y Esme se pusieron en la cabeza y el pie de la mesa. Esme puso sus manos sobre la mesa, boca arriba, y todos los Cullen imitamos automáticamente su gesto. Edward y Emmett cogieron las manos de su madre, y esperaron a la mía y la de Rose, se las proporcionamos rápidamente. Carlisle comenzó:

—Solíamos decir una oración sencilla para Navidad, pero desde que Emmett se fue a Holden y no hemos estado toda la familia en Acción de Gracias, esta tradición la hemos pasado a la Navidad. Simplemente nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, y compartimos las cosas por las que estamos agradecidos. Voy a empezar.

»Estoy profundamente feliz por la buena salud de mi familia, y los éxitos de mis hijos. Estoy agradecido por los éxitos que he tenido con mis pacientes este año, ayudándoles a tener una vida más feliz y saludable. Estoy agradecido por el regalo de las relaciones amorosas y las dos hermosas adiciones a nuestra mesa durante las fiestas de este año. Y como siempre, estoy agradecido por el amor de mi vida, mi querida Esme.

Carlisle me apretó la mano suavemente, haciéndome saber que era mi turno.

—¿Tengo que seguir? —me preocupé en voz alta.

Todo el mundo se rió suavemente.

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño —dijo Esme.

Organicé mis pensamientos y sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía un poco más fuerte.

—Bueno... aquí va. Estoy agradecida por Edward, más que nada, y estoy bastante segura de que él sabe por qué. —Sentí sus ojos en mí, pero mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo o sabía que no iba a ser capaz de salir de esto—. Estoy agradecida por esta amorosa y generosa familia, y por la mejor sorpresa de Navidad que nunca antes he tenido. —Las lágrimas cosquillearon, pero seguí adelante—. Estoy agradecida de que mi padre por fin haya encontrado su propia felicidad, y estoy agradecida por Sue, por cuidar tan bien de él. Y estoy muy agradecida de que Rose sea mi compañera de cuarto, y gracias, Rose —estaba a punto de perderme—, por ayudarme a sacar de mí misma todo lo que estaba escondido detrás —sollocé—, y ayudarme a averiguar lo que realmente soy. —Lágrimas suaves salieron por ambos lados—. Lo siento —dije en voz baja.

—No —respondió Carlisle rápidamente—. Eso ha sido muy bonito.

Giré la cabeza hacia Edward y susurré con urgencia.

—¡Venga!

—Creo que eso podría haber sido muy difícil de igualar —dijo él, y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero estarás feliz de saber, Bella, que me hice un esquema que me aprendí de memoria. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy agradecido por mi dislexia, porque si no hubiera sido el escritor más débil de la clase, Banner nunca me hubiera emparejado con la más fuerte. Y no hubiera llegado a conocerte, Bella, por lo menos no tan rápido o tan bien. Por no hablar, tengo serias dudas de que hubiera conseguido una 'A' en Composición con una pareja diferente, pero esa es solo la guinda del pastel. Tú eres el pastel, Bella.

—¿Un pastel pechugón? —interrumpió Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —dijo Esme enfadada—. Edward, por favor, continúa.

Le di una mirada a Emmett antes de mirar hacia abajo, y él me dio un guiño de complicidad.

—Eres mi recompensa no calórica, Bella Swan. Y si no estás segura de lo agradecido que estoy, me aseguraré de mostrártelo más tarde.

—Ejem. —Esme se aclaró dramáticamente la garganta.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Edward en voz alta, y luego susurró lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran—: No quería decir eso. —Nos provocó a todos un ataque de risa—. También te estoy agradecido, Rose, por cuidar tan bien de mi Bella de maneras que yo no podría. Y tú, gran hermano mayor, estoy agradecido por ti también. Debajo de todo ese músculo, hay un corazón de oro. Mamá y papá, gracias por el mejor regalo de Navidad, pero lo más importante, gracias por enseñarme a mantener una relación amorosa y mostrarme lo grande que puede ser compartir tu vida con otra persona, hacerme querer eso para mí.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Edward, tráeme un pañuelo de papel! —dijo Esme, rompiendo la tensión por un breve momento. Edward soltó mi mano y trajo la caja a la mesa, ofreciéndosela primero a su madre.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó, pasándola a su alrededor, y finalmente, la dejó sobre la mesa.

Esme se limpió la cara y tomó su mano de nuevo.

—Estoy muy agradecida por el hecho de que nuestros hijos tengan un gusto encantador con las mujeres, y gracias al buen Dios por toda nuestra buena salud y buena fortuna.

—Rose. Estoy agradecido por Rose —dijo Emmett simplemente, Rose se rió junto a él.

—¿Eso es todo? —susurró.

—Cariño, tú eres suficiente. ¡Además, me muero de hambre!

—En ese caso —dijo Rosalie—, estoy muy agradecida por Emmett, y por el resto de los Cullen, por poner su dulce y magnífica personalidad en este mundo, y dejar que el resto de nosotros lo compartiéramos. Y, pequeño Cullen, estoy muy agradecida de que resultaras ser una buena persona también. Y por Bella, la compañera de cuarto más dulce, más amable y más leal que una chica podría pedir.

—¡AMEN! —dijo Emmett, dándole un beso a Rosalie.

—Amén —dijimos el resto de nosotros.

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Cansada? —le pregunté a Bella, acariciando suavemente su cuello con mi nariz y mis labios. Nos separamos por la sala en parejas, y nadie estaba prestando mucha atención a cualquier otra persona.

—Mmm —contestó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a lo largo del brazo que yo tenía extendido detrás de ella, y cerró los ojos felizmente.

Pasé mi pulgar por la piel de la base de su oreja y viajé por su línea de la mandíbula, lo que la hizo ronronear de nuevo y subir los bordes de sus labios.

—Has tenido un día muy largo, y son las dos de la mañana en Boston —dije suavemente en su cuello.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo ella.

Papá se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a mamá a levantarse de su asiento.

—Nos vamos a ir a dormir. Buenas noches a todos. ¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —dije adormilado.

—Quiero que me muestres cómo utilizar esta nueva cafetera —dijo misteriosamente, haciendo un gesto con la mirada a la cocina.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Planté un beso en la base del cuello de Bella, le dije que ahora volvía y seguí a papá a la cocina.

—¿Tenemos una nueva cafetera?

—No. Solo quería recordarte en privado que mañana por la mañana te tomaré una muestra de sangre, así que no comas ni bebas nada hasta entonces. Y tengo que salir a las seis y media de mañana, ¿puedes configurar tu alarma?

Me quejé, pero él me estaba haciendo un favor enorme.

—Sí, gracias, papá.

Él tiró de mí para darme un abrazo.

—Está bien. Feliz Navidad, hijo.

—Gracias por mi regalo, papá.

—Oh, realmente te gustan esos nuevos zapatos de golf, ¿eh?

—Sí, claro.

Él me guiñó un ojo y lo seguí de vuelta a la sala de estar. Emmett y Rose abrazados en el sillón antiguo, besándose como... bueno, como me gustaría estar besando a Bella. Pero ella estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá.

—Bella —le dije poniendo mis labios junto a su oreja—. Es hora de levantarse para que puedas ir a la cama.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cuál es el punto? —se quejó adormilada.

Me incliné y acerqué mis labios a los de ella, sorprendiéndola y despertándola. Una vez que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, abrió la boca y me besó de nuevo.

—Ese es el punto, cariño. Vamos. —Le di una mano, y ella me dejó levantarla del sofá y arrastrarla por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, chicos —les dije, esperando ser ignorado.

Bella iba casi sonámbula por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Le di un beso en la puerta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte esa falda? Después de todo, tú eres mi regalo.

Ella se rió medio dormida.

—Gracias, creo que puedo manejarlo.

—¿Nos vemos en mi habitación cuando te cambies?

—Claro, nos vemos en un rato.

—Bella, estoy tan contento de que estés aquí —le dije por octogésima vez hoy.

—Yo también. Ahora voy para allá.

—Está bien. No perdamos el tiempo.

Ella entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta ligeramente. Llegué a mi habitación y rápidamente empecé a preparar las cosas para la hora de acostarme. Había estado durmiendo desnudo desde que llegué a casa, disfrutando de mi privacidad y de la sensación de lujo de mis sábanas contra mi piel desnuda. No solo con Bella, sino con Rose en la casa, me puse unos bóxers en caso de que hubiera un incendio durante la noche. Puse mi alarma para las seis y diez con un gemido interior, apagué las luces y me deslicé bajo las sábanas. Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a venir.

Me deslicé fuera de la cama y fui de puntillas por el pasillo, encontrando la puerta cerrada de la manera que la dejé. Golpeé suavemente y empujé la puerta. Bella estaba extendida en la cama, vestida con unas braguitas y una camiseta, y estaba profundamente dormida en la parte superior de las sábanas. Sentí un tirón en mi corazón, me acerqué a la cama y solo la observé dormir por un minuto o dos. Entonces me puse a trabajar, sacando las sábanas de debajo de su cuerpo y metiéndola a ella dentro.

—Buenas noches, cariño —susurré, inclinándome para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla.


	20. Después de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo sólo la traduzco.

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy, mi beta está bastante ocupada y por eso tardo en subir los capis, espero que lo entendáis.**

 **Quedan ya solo tres capítulos más para acabar el fic. Espero que os esté gustando aunque lo estáis leyendo a plazos :)**

.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 20: Después de Navidad**

 **^EPOV^**

Mi alarma sonó y sentí la irritación inevitable que aparece al ser despertado de un sueño profundo. Mi primer pensamiento fue « _¡Bella está aquí!»_ , seguido por « _Papá necesita mi sangre»_.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos y encontré a papá en la cocina. Él tenía todo el equipo diseñado y etiquetado.

—Buenos días —le dije con la voz áspera por el sueño.

—Toma asiento.

Él llegó a mi brazo y localizó rápidamente una vena. Cuando ató el elástico, él inició una charla de distracción.

—Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy?

Sentí el pellizco.

—No lo sé, lo que las chicas quieran. Tal vez ir a _Wild_ _Rivers_ o encontrar un concierto en algún lugar.

—Eso suena divertido —dijo, concentrándose en sus agujas y tubos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que tengas los resultados?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes grandes planes? —Sus ojos fueron a mi cara para ver la respuesta.

—No, sólo quiero tranquilizar a Bella.

—La mayoría de los resultados estarán en dos o tres días. Un par de ellos tardarán un poco más. Te lo haré saber cuando me lo digan los del laboratorio. Toma, sujeta esto —dijo, poniendo el dedo sobre la pequeña gasa cuadrada hasta que pudo poner una cinta sobre ella.

—Gracias, papá.

—No hay problema. Que tengáis un buen día. Nos vemos más tarde. ¿Y Edward? No olvides que tu madre también te quiere ver un poco esta semana.

—Está bien.

Subí las escaleras con toda la intención de volver a la cama, pero mis pies se abrieron camino a la habitación de invitados y, en silencio, empujé la puerta. La cama de Rose estaba sin tocar y Bella no se había movido desde que la metí en la cama la noche anterior. Me quité mis pantalones cortos y me deslicé debajo de las mantas detrás de ella. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, y me acurruqué más cerca, rodeándola con el brazo y colocando mi cara en su hombro. Ella se movió, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y rápidamente volvió a caer dormida.

 **~BPOV~**

Me desperté con un sobresalto en una cama extraña en la que no recordaba haber caído. Pero me reconforté inmediatamente por la forma familiar de un cálido y dormido Edward presionado a lo largo de mi espalda, su musculoso y pesado brazo en mi cintura y sus rodillas metidas entre las mías, formando un asiento firme. Me escabullí de nuevo en la curva de bienvenida de su cuerpo y él respiró satisfecho. No quería volver a moverme.

Fue una lástima cuando Rosalie entró por la puerta media hora más tarde y nos despertó.

—Despertad. Esme está haciendo el desayuno y no creo que Edward deba estar aquí.

Edward se agitó y apretó su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Mmm... —dijo, retorciéndose y empujándose hacia mí. Pude sentir su emoción a través de ambos conjuntos de ropa interior.

Giré mi cabeza todo lo que pude en esa posición incómoda.

—Edward —le susurré—. Tienes que irte.

—No —se quejó.

—Vamos. Tu madre...

—No me importa.

—Rose está aquí.

—Cierra los ojos, Rose — le dijo al otro lado de la habitación, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Hey, tú! —Le di en el regazo con mi trasero—. ¡Sal de aquí!

Un ruido sordo salió de su pecho.

—Está bien, cariño, tú lo has querido —dijo y fue a su bragueta.

—¡Edward! ¡Eso no es lo que he querido decir!

Él abrió los ojos y finalmente me tomó en serio.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero que tu madre piense que soy una perra.

—Pero sólo eres una perra para mí. Ella respeta eso, totalmente.

—De alguna manera lo dudo. —Me reí—. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa y me reuniré contigo abajo.

Se escabulló de la cama y se puso sus pantalones cortos.

—¡Hasta más tarde, chicas!

—¡Gah!

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿No tuvisteis suficiente anoche?

—Me quedé dormida. Creo que el _jetlag_ pudo conmigo.

—Ouch. No es de extrañar que él pareciera estar herido. No me puedo imaginar lo que Emmett hubiera hecho si anoche yo no hubiera aliviado algo de su acumulación.

—Ew, Rose. ¿En serio?

—Bella, no entiendes cómo funcionan estas cosas, ¿no? Es como un drenaje tapado donde se acumula cada vez más y más...

—Muy bien, gracias por esa imagen.

—Sólo digo, Bella, que tienes que cuidar de tu hombre.

O) (O

—Buenos días, chicas —nos saludó Esme—. ¿Los chicos os han hablado de nuestra tradición de San Esteban?

—¿San Esteban? —preguntó Rose, mirándome a mí para una explicación. Nunca había oído hablar de eso.

—El día después de Navidad —explicó—. Se celebra en muchos países fuera de los EEUU y hemos hecho nuestra tradición familiar el preparar una comida en la _Union_ _Rescue_ _Mission_ _*_. Bueno, Carlisle difícilmente puede venir, porque por lo general se pide el día de Navidad y trabaja el 26, pero este año vamos a tener dos juegos más de manos. Ellos estarán tan contentos.

—¡Qué gran tradición! —comentó Rose—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Justo después del desayuno y estaremos allí hasta cerca de las tres. Chicos, ¿podríais cargar las bandejas de comida en el coche?

—Claro, mamá —respondió Emmett de inmediato.

Comimos un desayuno rápido y subimos a la SUV. La vivienda estaba a una media hora de distancia y, de hecho, la mayoría estuvieron contentos de vernos. Mientras Esme y los chicos cogían las cosas y las organizaban, Rose y yo fuimos recibidos por Dalila, la directora de la misión.

—A un montón de gente le gusta venir en Navidad, pero por lo general al día siguiente estamos de nuevo en las sombras, por lo que siempre es genial cuando los Cullen vienen —explicó.

Ella nos enseñó a todos nuestros puestos de trabajo y preparamos la comida de la tarde. Alrededor de la una, los residentes se acumularon y empezaron a hacer su camino a través de la cola de alimentación. Edward estaba al principio, hablando con los residentes y sirviendo los alimentos con una facilidad tan natural que inmediatamente hizo que la gente se sintiera cómoda. Me encantaba ver ese lado de él y a Esme parecía que también, a juzgar por el aspecto brillante en sus ojos cuando ella lo miraba. Emmett era especialmente bueno con los niños y pronto el comedor estuvo lleno de charlas y risas. Yo estaba llena de calidez y de orgullo de estar conectada con esta amorosa y generosa familia.

O) (O

—¿Qué queréis ahora, mujeres? —preguntó Emmett después de dejar a Esme en la casa—. ¿Queréis ir al zoológico? ¿Un parque de agua?

—Todavía estoy acostumbrándome al hecho de que estoy en un clima cálido y soleado. ¿Podemos simplemente sentarnos y tomar el sol?

—¡Rose, no tengo un traje de baño que me quepa!

—Bueno, supongo que entonces tendremos que ir de compras —contestó ella, haciendo que nuestros hombres se miraran de esa manera en la que se miran los hombres cuando se habla de ir de compras.

—Vosotros no tenéis que venir —les ofrecí—, pero realmente esperaba poder conseguir tu opinión, Edward. Estaba pensando en comprar mi primer bikini, pero estoy segura de que Rose puede…

—¡Vamos! —me interrumpió y entonces añadió—. Siempre que consiga una entrada en primera fila para el espectáculo.

—Estoy bastante segura de que eso se puede arreglar —le respondí con dulzura.

O) (O

Edward se metió en la esquina de mi pequeño probador, encaramado torpemente sobre un taburete barato de plástico y enterrado en capas de ropa de baño. Y la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más ancha.

—No puedo creer que te hayan dejado entrar aquí conmigo. —Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Es una tienda unisex de ropa de playa. Tenían que dejarme —razonó.

—Pero no trates de hacer ninguna cosa —argumenté de nuevo.

—¡A trabajar, mujer! —me instó, ofreciéndome primero el bikini amarillo brillante con la parte superior más pequeña. Me lo imaginaba.

Le di la espalda y él protestó con un fuerte gemido, el cual cortó cuando le lancé mi sujetador sobre mi hombro y se lanzó a cogerlo.

Se lo colocó en la mano y dijo:

—Déjame saber si necesitas cualquier ayuda para ajustarte las copas o algo.

—Muchas gracias, señor útil —resoplé, poniéndome yo misma la parte superior y atándome los extremos con seguridad.

—¿No vas a quitarte la ropa interior?

—No, lee los signos. No es higiénico —le informé, señalando el letrero sobre su cabeza y esperando a que me entregara la parte de abajo.

—Higiene, higiene —dijo refunfuñando mientras yo me probaba lo que me faltaba. No había espejo en el interior de la habitación, así que me di la vuelta y dejé que la reacción de Edward fuera mi guía. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca se abrió. La única pregunta era, ¿podía salir en público de esta manera?

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté retóricamente. Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y tragó fuertemente.

Rodé los ojos y aparté la cortina para poder mirarme en el espejo al final del pasillo. ¡Maldita sea, me veía muy bien! Me giré lentamente y disfruté del hecho de que todo mi culo estaba en el interior del material, no colgando debajo ni saliendo por los lados. Me encantaba la forma en que mis piernas se veían, musculosas y delgadas. Había lugares donde colgaba la piel adicional y sabía que, probablemente, no podría hacer mucho para cambiar esa realidad. Lo mismo pasaba con las estrías que se veían a través de mi estómago como recuerdos permanentes de mi anterior estado de bienestar. Eran bastante horribles, pero sabía que desaparecerían algo con el tiempo. Y de una manera extraña, eran insignias de honor que me recordarían lo lejos que había llegado. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia adelante para evaluar si mi parte superior estaba lo suficientemente cubierta. Apretando los lazos detrás de mi cuello, levanté los brazos y me vi bien el pecho. Sentí la presencia de Edward antes de verlo por el espejo detrás de mí. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos y los tobillos cruzados en una actitud destinada a ser casual, pero su expresión era cualquier cosa menos eso. Mis ojos encontraron los suyos reflexivos, pero él no estaba mirando mi cara.

Se sentía extraño ser examinada de esa forma después de tantos días y, honestamente, no podía recordar haberle visto mirarme con tanta avidez. Eso me hizo pensar y me di cuenta de que estaba muy contenta de haber dejado mi ropa interior debajo del bikini. Sus ojos se tomaron su tiempo vagando por mi cuerpo y, a pesar del hecho de que había ajetreo a nuestro alrededor, el aire parecía quieto y sólo nos veíamos el uno al otro. Me sentí fascinada por su intensa mirada.

Al final, cuando terminó de mirarme, se puso detrás de mí y colocó sus labios en mi oreja. En una voz ronca, espesa y con deseo, dijo:

—Te voy a dar dos segundos para que vuelvas a ese probador. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo antes de que él se diera vuelta y me dirigiera al sitio. Sin mirar atrás, él sabía que yo lo estaba siguiendo e hizo a un lado la cortina para dejarme entrar primero. La cerró detrás de él con una finalidad dramática.

Él vino hacia mí y yo me acerqué de forma refleja. ¡Había algo en la forma en la que él actuaba que se sentía casi amenazante y malditamente picante! Sentí el muro contra el talón y un poco de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. No había dónde correr, no había dónde esconderse. Él puso ambas manos justo por encima de mis hombros y me atrapó contra la pared. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos en un beso que succionó el oxígeno desde lo más profundo de mí. La sensación de su lengua insistente contra la mía era familiar, pero había pasado tanto tiempo... demasiado. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos estuvieron en mi pelo y sus pulgares sujetaban mis mejillas. Su pecho chocó contra el mío, mi bikini endeble no hizo nada para protegerme de su estructura muscular.

Nuestros jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y estaba segura de que nuestra exuberancia iba más allá de las cortinas baratas que nos separaban del resto de los clientes. Las caderas de Edward se apretaron con las mías y sentí su emoción. Lo golpeé con igual fervor.

—Oh Dios, Bella, te deseo mucho.

Respondí metiendo más mi lengua en su boca.

Sentí un tirón en el cuello y su mano en mi pecho, arrastrando lejos el bikini, amasando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones hasta que estuvieron muy duros para él. Sus gruñidos profundos sacaron mi animal interior, pasé la mano por su pecho y tomé con fuerza su erección, apretándolo un poco a través de sus pantalones cortos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! —Él gimió, tomando la parte inferior de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

—¡Ah! —gemí, apretándole más fuerte. Él me sujetó de nuevo y acorralándome contra la pared con su pecho, deslizó una mano hacia abajo hasta la parte delantera de mi traje de baño, justo dentro de mi ropa interior, y me frotó.

—¡Mmm! —gemí en la base de su cuello, en busca de un lugar para enterrar mi ruido. Estaba mareada y necesitada como el infierno después de cuatro días y noches sola y sin nuestra pequeña sesión de mimos no resuelta esa mañana. A juzgar por sus respuestas, él estaba igualmente desesperado. Mientras frotaba y deslizaba sus dedos, yo conseguí desabrocharle el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos y sumergí mi mano debajo de sus calzoncillos, encontrando su carne desnuda.

—Ahhhh… —Él saltó, pero de inmediato se instaló en contra de mi mano—. ¡Oh, por favor, cariño, por favor! ¡Te necesito! —Gimió en voz alta.

—Shhh… —le supliqué, sin esperar que me prestara atención.

Sus dedos estaban dando vueltas y frotando y yo estaba rebotando descaradamente contra su antebrazo, disfrutando de igual manera que él gracias a mi lujuria.

—Estoy cerca —le advertí, clavándole mis uñas en su espalda y cogiendo un trozo de su camiseta en la mano.

—Yo también, cariño. No te detengas. Esto se siente tan bien. ¡Oh Dios! ¡No pares!

Nos dimos placer el uno al otro en perfecta sincronía, ambos teniendo exactamente lo que estamos dando. Yo me perdí primero, gritando en su hombro, clavando los dientes en su clavícula. Él se tensó y explotó.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward colocó un dulce beso en mis labios y me limpió con su camiseta.

Tuve que reírme cuando me di cuenta de que había explotado por todo mi estómago y mi pecho, incluyendo la parte superior del bikini que colgaba en mi frente. Edward se rió a carcajadas y dijo:

—Oops. Tal vez puedas conseguir un descuento en la mercancía dañada.

Una voz detrás de la cortina nos asustó.

—¿Hay algo ahí que te vaya bien? —Con eso me empecé a reír de nuevo. Cubrí la boca de Edward con mi mano y mis ojos fueron a él para prohibirle que dijera una respuesta sarcástica Yo sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

—Sí, he encontrado algo que realmente me gusta —resoplé finalmente—. En realidad, ¿podrías traerme una camiseta de hombre, algo básico, una mediana?

Edward me dio una mirada y flexionó sus pectorales en mi cara.

—Lo siento, creo esa me quedará grande —corregí con una risita.

 **^EPOV^**

—Ahí no saldrá nada —dije justo antes de golpear _Registrarse_ con el botón.

—¡Vamos, ya! —Ella me empujó con el codo.

—Está bien, está bien —le respondí pulsando el ratón y viendo mi destino aparecer en la pantalla.

Bella dijo:

—Composición... A. Historia del Jazz... A. Pre-Cálculo... B+. ¡B+, Edward! ¡Eso es impresionante! ¡Introducción a la Psicología A-! ¡WOW! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El alivio inundó mi sistema y me dejó entumecido y con un hormigueo. Me quedé mirando las letras en la pantalla, sin creérmelas. Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes me hubiera imaginado esas notas. Bella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó en la mejilla porque no podía girar la cabeza fuera de la pantalla. Yo me deslicé por el suelo, dejándola en la mesa de café donde estaba mi portátil.

—Está bien, es tu turno.

Ella se desplazó fuera de la pantalla y comprobó sus notas.

—Composición, bla, bla, Cálculo... A, Literatura Americana Contemporánea... A, Poesía Inglesa... A. Gracias a Dios, sin sorpresas.

Miré a Bella ver sus notas y me di cuenta de que veníamos de lugares diferente. Para ella, las A eran las expectativas. Tuve un retroceso a ese momento en la cocina en Acción de Gracias, cuando fue a toda prisa a limpiar la puerta del refrigerador. Supuse que ahí había más de un documento publicado con una _A_. Entonces recordé que Bella me habló de su reciente conversación con su padre acerca de cómo algo menos que una _A_ era recibido con gran desaprobación por parte de su madre.

Llevé mi mano a su barbilla y puse su rostro hacia mí, tirando de ella para darle un beso.

—Buen trabajo, Bella. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —dijo ella dulcemente, lista para seguir adelante.

—Creo que los dos nos merecemos una recompensa no calórica por nuestras buenas calificaciones —le dije, acercándola más.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó con recelo.

—Papá está en el trabajo, mamá está en la tienda, Emmett y Rose están entrenando... dejándonos solos a ti, a mí y a toda una casa llena de superficies horizontales.

—Oh, vaya, eso es romántico —bromeó—. ¿Sabes, Edward?, creo que ya es hora de que vea el interior de tu habitación.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —le pregunté, poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole la mano.

O) (O

—¡Santo infierno, mira todos esos trofeos! Si alguna vez te quedas sin dinero, siempre puedes fundirlos y…

—¿Beber en ellos? —La llevé con ansiedad a mi cama, el objeto de nuestra primera conversación extraña, la primera punzada de celos de mi pasado.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en el borde, con los pies en el suelo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿aquí es donde sucede la magia?

—Bueno, ciertamente estoy esperándola... —respondí, inclinándome sobre ella y aplastando mis manos a cada lado de ella.

—¿Ese es tu movimiento, Edward?

—No tengo un movimiento —le respondí divertido.

—Esto se siente como un movimiento —dijo ella.

Me incliné y la besé.

—Simplemente se siente como un beso para mí. —Puse mis rodillas a cada lado de su regazo, la envié hacia atrás al colchón y la besé un poco más.

—Hey, espera un segundo —dijo ella—. ¿No es ahí donde... —Bella torció el cuello hasta la pared con el panel de corcho—. ¿Dónde están las chicas? —preguntó, confundida.

Mis ojos me delataron. El gesto involuntario de poner mi atención en mi almohada en lugar de en la pared. Bella se movió hasta salir de la cama para investigar. Y yo estuve roto.

—Edward… —dijo en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ven aquí y mírame así otra vez.

Me arrastré hasta mi almohada y la observé.

—¿Cómo podría alguna vez mirarte así, Bella?

Ella tiró de tres fotos, quitándolas de las dos chinchetas que las sujetaban en su lugar. No tuve el corazón para hacer un agujero en alguna parte de esa memoria. Ella sostuvo respetuosamente las fotos en el aire y me miró a mí y luego a las fotos y viceversa.

—Dilo, Edward.

—Bella, te quiero.

Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzó en su cara y volvió a dejar cuidadosamente las fotos en la pared.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto de ellas?

—No las necesito. Tengo una chica de verdad.

 **~BPOV~**

Estaba envolviéndome en una toalla cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Rose, ¿puedes abrir? —grité a la habitación.

No hubo respuesta.

—Un segundo —grité, corriendo para abrir la puerta un poco. Cuando vi que se trataba de Edward, me puse detrás de la puerta y la abrí para él.

—Mmm… —dijo, distrayéndose temporalmente—. Sólo he venido a recordarte que esta mañana debes vestirse para jugar al golf.

—Pensé que me tenía que poner esto —indiqué la toalla—. Además de mi guante, por supuesto.

Su boca se abrió, pero se recuperó rápidamente, frotando la mano por su barbilla.

—No puedo esperar a ver tu primer golpe —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

O) (O

—Vamos, nena —dijo Emmett, tirando de Rosalie por la puerta—. Vamos a verlos a todos en la cena.

—¡Que tengáis un gran día! —gritó Rose a toda prisa.

—Mamá, ¿seguro que no te importa si Bella y yo vamos al club?

—Por supuesto que no. Id y divertíos. Nos veremos en _The_ _Cliff_ _House_ a las siete.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Edward, cruzando la habitación para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Tienes todo preparado para más tarde? —preguntó y yo asentí—. Está bien, salgamos de aquí.

O) (O

Mis nervios estaban actuando en el coche de camino al Club. El Club de Edward. El lugar en el que él y su padre ganaron todos los trofeos y todo el mundo lo amaba. Seamos realistas, estaba a punto de hacer el tonto. Una cosa era dar algunas clases en un campo de prácticas, otra muy distinta era en realidad tratar de jugar al golf.

Pero al menos vi algo bueno de haber llevado mi traje de golf a casa conmigo como un capricho. Me di cuenta de que nunca había visto a Edward jugar al golf en otra cosa que no fuera su camiseta Holden y su sombrero verde. Hoy él estaba usando sus habituales pantalones con una camisa de manga corta negra que estaba hecha de algún tipo de material técnico y con un corte atlético. Le había dado un poco de sol desde que estaba en casa y se veía particularmente candente.

Edward aparcó el coche y cogió un par de cosas del maletero: un sombrero negro a juego de Nike y algunas pelotas. No podía estar más relajado y feliz.

—¿Lista? —preguntó y yo sonreí tan valientemente como pude.

Él cogió mi mano y me llevó a la tienda de golf, donde se hacían las presentaciones.

—Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a James Everett Sullivan, también conocido como Sully. Me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el juego.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Me culpa de estar tan loco! —respondió Sully, extendiendo una mano para mí—. Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber acerca de Edward, dame un toque. Conozco a este chico desde que tenía la rodilla de un saltamontes.

Bella se rió y dijo:

—Tienes que tener algo bueno para él.

—Es el mejor —dijo Sully—. ¿Te ha dicho que está tratando de robarme el trabajo?

Edward le cortó y me salvó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que siempre he querido trabajar en un basurero como este?

—Eres un rico, Cullen. —Se rió.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer algo útil mientras estamos comiendo y reunir un par de palos y un conductor para mi chica?

—Creo que podría arreglarlo. ¿Quiere una bolsa?

—No, sólo voy a echarlos en la mía. Gracias, Sully.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Edward. Para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Edward bufó y se dirigió hacia el Grill Room. Las cabezas se giraban, la gente iba y venía a nuestra mesa. Todo el mundo quería conocer a la chica de Edward. Finalmente conseguimos nuestra comida y un momento de paz.

—¿Esto es demasiado para ti? —preguntó, repentinamente preocupado.

—Por supuesto que no. Me encanta que todo el mundo te quiera.

Él se encogió de hombros modestamente e ignoró la atención.

—Esta es mi parte favorita —dijo cuando colocaron la cuenta frente a él—. Es como magia. Sólo anotas tres pequeños números y ya estás bien para irte. ¿Lista para calentar un poco?

—Por supuesto. —El calentamiento era genial. La parte que venía después de eso era lo que me asustaba.

O) (O

Llegamos al campo donde había una multitud de admiradores diferentes, todos los cuales competían por su atención.

—Lo siento, chicos, estoy fuera de servicio hoy. Hoy sólo voy a practicar un poco y esta es mi novia, Bella.

—Ahh, una clase privada. ¡Vamos, campeón!

—Muy bien, señor Bobbit. —Edward le dio un guiño.

Todos ellos me gritaron saludos amistosos y Edward me llevó a lo largo del primer lugar en el campo. Sacó mis palos y los colocó en el estante detrás de mí.

—Ven, toma tu hierro siete y haz estiramientos.

Imité sus movimientos y traté de ignorar los diez pares de ojos detrás de nosotros, viendo todos nuestros movimientos.

Edward se puso en marcha con su palo, así que yo tomé el mío. Lo vi un par de veces y practiqué mi movimiento, pero golpeaba el suelo en todo momento.

—Edward, yo…

Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, él estaba detrás de mí, recordándome con calma que me relajara, me quedara quieta, mirara la pelota y la lanzara. Me hundí en sus brazos cuando me envolvió y juntos golpeamos la pelota perfecta. Después de un tiempo, finalmente me relajé y disfruté de mí misma, y luego él me llevó a la zona de práctica.

—Mira —dijo, dejando caer tres pelotas blancas y brillantes en el suelo verde—. Las nuevas pelotas de Brand, sólo para ti.

Leí la palabra en el lateral.

—¿Fideo? Eso no suena muy bien.

Él se rió:

—Esta es la pelota perfecta para ti. Ahora muéstrame ese gran movimiento que me pone tan caliente.

O) (O

—Esta es la gran cosa sobre golf. No importa que dos personas estén jugando al juego, hay una manera de hacer una apuesta segura.

—¿Crees que yo sería tan estúpida como para apostar en tu contra en el golf? ¡No lo creo, Edward!

Él se rió.

—No te preocupes, yo te lo explico. En primer lugar, vas a golpear tu pelota desde donde yo lo haga y te voy a dar un golpe adicional por hoyo.

—Mmm… —dije, teniendo en cuenta su oferta—. ¿Qué está en juego?

Él sabía que había ganado esta batalla y apareció un adorable brillo en sus ojos.

—El ganador recibe un masaje del perdedor.

Mmm… un masaje. Recibir un masaje de Edward me pondría feliz. Y darle un masaje a Edward sería casi divino. No podía perder de ninguna manera y supuse que él sentía lo mismo.

—Trato hecho.

Él extendió su mano hacia mí y las sacudimos.

Edward estableció su pelota en el primer soporte, hizo un movimiento de práctica y realizó un tiro hermoso que llevó la pelota hacia el centro del campo. Cogió su bolsa, se la puso por encima de su hombro y me tendió su mano.

Oh, así que eso era el golf. Caminar de la mano con el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, los dos prácticamente solos en este paraíso. Era tranquilo y pacífico, el único ruido que escuchábamos era el leve tintineo de las cabezas de los palos. Definitivamente, podía ver el encanto de este juego. Por supuesto, todavía tenía que golpear una pelota.

Él me mostró cómo colocar mi soporte y mi pelota juntos cerca de donde su bola había caído.

—Para ser claros, nunca pongas un soporte así en el campo.

—Lo tengo. —Asentí, alineando mi movimiento como él me enseñó en el campo de prácticas en el campus. Di el primer golpe y rocé justo la parte de debajo de la pelota, haciéndola estallar para arriba en el aire y aterrizando cinco metros delante de mí.

—Haz un Mulligan y esta vez no te balancees.

—¿Mulligan?

—Es una repetición fuera del primer soporte. En realidad es hacer trampa, pero la mayoría de los golfistas lo hacen de todos modos.

Puse la pelota y él alineó su cuerpo detrás del mío, sus manos en mi cintura.

—Hey, eso no es justo. Me estás distrayendo.

—Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Finge que soy una pared.

Moví mi trasero contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones y, efectivamente, él era una pared. Golpeé un tiro muy bueno y recto (para mí). Marchamos hacia mi bola y él me entregó mi cuña. Dejando su bolso, sacó su propia cuña.

—Mira, así… —Edward estableció una pelota imaginaria frente a mí e hizo dos movimientos suaves, relajados y elegantes. Copié su swing y golpeé un tiro hermoso que se posó en el campo verde.

—¡Estás bailando! —dijo él emocionado.

—¿Qué? —Me reí.

—Estás en el campo verde. Es la pista de baile.

 **^EPOV^**

Golpeé la pelota hasta que llegó al décimo hoyo, había una diferencia de tres. A medida que hacíamos nuestro camino al once, puse a Bella en frente de mí y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando sus músculos y presionando los pulgares en su cuello.

—Mmm… ¿qué es eso? —tarareó ella con aprecio.

—Sólo estoy mostrándote cómo me gustaría que fuera mi masaje.

—No lo creo, Cullen.

O) (O

Me hice el interesante para Bella y ella todavía quería jugar cuando llegamos al hoyo quince. Mi golpe salió accidentado. Un tiro duro para mí, pero un tiro más difícil para que una principiante sacara la pelota fuera de la hierba profunda y obtuviera alguna acción a seguir. Ella golpeó con su palo siete y la pelota inmediatamente salió dispara hacia el bosque.

—¡Oh, mi fideo! —se lamentó. Dejé mi bolso y caminamos penosamente hacia el bosque.

Después de un rato, pude localizar la bola que estaba en la parte superior de la raíz de un árbol, debajo de un arbusto.

—¡La encontré!

Bella se acercó a donde yo estaba parado y señalé su lamentable golpe.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Ahora sería muy conveniente para ti que pudieras concederme el hoyo.

—Pero estarías a tres. Ganarías —añadió miserablemente.

—Es cierto. Podrías tomar un descenso, pero te costaría una carrera y sólo conseguirías dos longitudes del club, por lo que tendrías que caer otra vez en el bosque.

Ella puso una adorable mala cara mientras yo le explicaba todos los malos escenarios.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para tener una oportunidad de ganar el hoyo?

—Mmm… —reflexioné, sabiendo que no había nada en las reglas del golf para sacarla de este lío. Pero podría haber algo en las reglas de Edward—. Puedes venir aquí y enseñarme esas dos y yo te dejaré caer en el campo sin penalización.

—Eres un pervertido. —Ella sonrió.

—¿Hay trato o no?

Con una rápida mirada hacia atrás, sólo para estar segura de que no había nadie alrededor, ella se acercó a mí y levantó su camiseta. Le di una buena penalización, acariciándoselas, y luego la liberé.

—Está bien. Ve por tu pelota. —Así sí valía la pena.

Llegamos al hoyo quince y, cuando le gané en el dieciséis, yo le llevaba tres hoyos de diferencia y sólo nos quedaban dos por jugar.

—Eso es todo. Fin del juego.

Ella vio lo suficiente mis partidos para saber que era hora de darme la mano y felicitarme. Ella actuó de manera deportiva, pero luego agregó:

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

—Bueno, podríamos ir a doble o nada en los dos últimos hoyos. Tú tendrías que ganar uno y por lo menos empatar en el otro para ganar el doble.

—¿Cuál es el doble? —reflexionó—. ¿Dos masajes?

—No, no necesito dos masajes. Te diré algo, si yo gano el doble, tú me haces el masaje desnuda. Si tú ganas, dejamos la apuesta. Mi victoria se extingue.

O) (O

Todo se redujo al último golpe en el hoyo dieciocho. Si lo ganaba, Bella se desnudaba. Era un largo golpe, a través de un terreno montañoso, pero conocía ese terreno como la palma de mi mano. Al segundo de hacer contacto con la pelota, supe que iba a entrar.

—Oh. Dios. Mío —dijo ella—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—Esta es de lejos la mejor apuesta de golf que he ganado. —La alegré un poco.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó, todavía aturdida.

—Práctica, Bella. E inspiración.

 **~BPOV~**

Fue un alivio darme una ducha caliente en el vestuario. Antes ya había caminado la longitud de un campo de golf, pero sin duda te ponías mucho más sucia cuando estabas jugando, sobre todo si visitabas algunas trampas de arena y zonas boscosas a lo largo del camino. Con el pelo recién lavado, brillo de labios puesto y un vestido de algodón sin mangas, me sentí como una mujer nueva cuando salí.

—Mmm, mmm...

Miré hacia arriba, sorprendida al ver a Edward esperándome en las escaleras justo fuera de la puerta. Él se apoyó sobre la barandilla y me miró desde la cabeza a los pies, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara después del recorrido.

—Te ves muy bien.

—Tú no estás tan mal. —La subestimación del siglo, ya que pensaba que parecía bastante delicioso con su ropa de golf. Había algo acerca de un Edward recién duchado que me daba ganas de esconder la cara en su cuello e inhalar su delicioso, limpio y varonil aroma.

Él extendió la mano hacia mi bolsa del gimnasio y se la entregué automáticamente.

—¿Qué tiene el restaurante? —le pregunté una vez que lleguemos al pasillo. Era fascinante observar a Edward manejar el coche de golf, pero estaba segura de que no era tan extraño como cuando él me veía conducir mi camioneta.

—Es precioso. Muy pintoresco, muy romántico. A mis padres les encanta ir allí para ocasiones especiales.

—Suena muy bien —dije distraídamente, tratando de limpiar mis pensamientos antes de tener que sentarme castamente durante dos horas.

—Lo es, pero sería igual de feliz con un jamón y un queso en una mesa de picnic, siempre y cuando estuviera contigo.

—¿En serio piensas eso?

—Por supuesto. De hecho… —Hizo una pausa—. Preferiría eso. Porque no sé cómo me voy a sentar en una larga cena con mi familia cuando lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ese masaje contigo desnuda. Lo conseguiré más tarde.

—¿Más tarde esta noche? —Me estaba imaginando un momento privado de regreso a la universidad, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de estudiar algún video de antemano. ¿Quería eso ahora? ¿En su casa? ¿En su cama king?

—Bella, las apuestas de golf tienen que ser pagadas inmediatamente después de la finalización de la ronda —dijo con total naturalidad, como la cita de ese mismo libro de reglas que antes rigió mi bola en el bosque.

O) (O

—¿Sabes lo que vas a pedir? —preguntó Rose, asomando la cabeza en mi menú.

 _Masajear a Edward sin mi ropa puesta._

—Uh... no... ¿Tal vez el mmm... el pez espada?

 _Masajear a Edward sin su ropa puesta._

—¿Quieres compartir la ensalada de remolacha conmigo?

 _Edward volteado sobre su espalda._

—Claro. Bien.

 _Yo. Desnuda. Sentada en la parte frontal de un desnudo Edward._

—¿Ostras, queridas? —ofreció Esme.

—No, gracias —me negué.

—Son afrodisíacas, ya sabes. —Emmett se rió.

Como si necesitaba alguna criatura fangosa del mar para aumentar mi deseo.

—Estoy bien —le respondí con nerviosismo, teniendo miedo de que mis fantasías fueran evidentes para cualquiera que me mirara.

Los dedos de Edward se curvaron alrededor de los míos y él movió nuestras manos unidas en su rodilla. La conversación se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor.

El pulgar de Edward frotó mis nudillos. Los platos fueron servidos, comidos y quitados.

Los labios de Edward se sumergieron en mi hombro desnudo y dejaron un suave beso allí. Los postres fueron comidos y quitados.

Los ojos de Edward me decían que estaba pensando lo que yo estaba pensando. La cuenta fue pagada.

Edward se levantó bruscamente y apartó mi silla para mí.

—Mamá, papá, muchas gracias por una gran cena. ¿Nos encontraremos en casa?

Él no esperó la confirmación, así que les di las gracias rápidamente. Su mano estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome hacia adelante, hacia la puerta, hacia el coche.

—Tenemos que hacer una parada —me informó.

—¿Necesitas gasolina? —le pregunté, decepcionada de que fuéramos a ser frenados por una cosa tan práctica.

—No. Aceite de masajes.

Oh.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le pregunté con una inquietud creciente.

—A _Buenas Vibraciones_. —Él sonrió hacia mí.

O) (O

Me acurruqué a su lado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para desaparecer por completo.

—Creo que vamos demasiado abrigados para este lugar —le susurré en su hombro.

Él se rió y contestó:

—Si estás usando cualquier ropa, eres demasiado vestido para este lugar.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos a encontrar algo? —dijo alguien con un aspecto aterrador desde el final del pasillo, mirándome como si yo llevara un cartel enorme que gritaba: ¡Mojigata!

—No, estamos bi… —empecé.

—Eso sería genial —habló Edward sobre mí, pidiendo ayuda, para mi vergüenza—. ¿Dónde guardáis los aceites?

El individuo señaló hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y dijo con total naturalidad, como si nos estuviera diciendo dónde encontrar el macarrón Kraft y el queso en el supermercado:

—Pasillo 14, justo después de los consoladores. Os los enseñaré.

Seguimos por el pasillo de los vestidos de cuero y mantuve los ojos hacia adelante y mi cuerpo encerrado en el de Edward, quien parecía totalmente divertido por la expedición.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —le pregunté por la mitad derecha de mi boca.

Él se rió:

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—No importa.

Edward sonrió y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Mi inocente y dulce Bella. Vivirás después de esto. Te lo prometo.

—Bueno, aquí tenéis los aceites corporales estándar. Si vais a dar un masaje en toda regla, os recomiendo algo de esta área. ¿Vais a necesitar algo comestible? —planteó la pregunta y nos miró.

—Tal vez… —Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y yo sentí el brillo cálido del rubor cubrir mi piel.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, completamente desconcertado.

—Sin duda alguna vamos a esta sección. Confiad en mí, no querréis nada de esa mierda en la boca.

Curiosamente, yo confiaba en él.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Edward, desestimando a nuestro ayudante.

—Claro que sí, hombre. Sólo tenéis que elegir un sabor que os guste y ya estaréis listos para empezar.

 **^EPOV^**

—Estoy listo —llamé a Bella. De hecho, me gustaría no estar tan condenadamente listo, porque estar acostado sobre mi erección no era precisamente una experiencia agradable.

—¿Has apagado las luces? —preguntó ella.

—He apagado las luces.

—¿Tienes puesta la sábana? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, Bella. Tengo la sábana puesta. Sal ya.

La puerta del baño se abrió y ahí estaba Bella, vestida sólo con una toalla de color marrón chocolate, la cual coincidía con la que yo estaba tumbado en la parte superior de mi cama. Su pelo era largo y salvaje, enmarcaba su rostro muy serio. Ella estaba sosteniendo el nudo de la toalla con tanta fuerza que pude ver sus nudillos amarillos a través de la habitación. Casi me ofrecí para evitarle esto, pero sabía que una vez que ella se relajara, iba a disfrutar también. Además, ella había perdido la apuesta y sabía que era el tipo de persona que siempre respetaba el pagar si perdía. Y yo también, realmente, quería esto.

—¿Tienes el aceite? —preguntó.

—Aquí.

Dio un paso más cerca, evitando mis ojos. Levantó una rodilla sobre la cama, seguida de la otra.

—Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, ya sabes.

—No estoy esperando un masaje _Shiatsu_.

—Espero no decepcionarte.

—Bella… —insistí en que sus ojos se reunieran con los míos antes de continuar—. Para mí es bastante fácil y tú estás preocupada. Me tocas, yo soy feliz. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, simplemente relájate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en su boca se formó una sonrisa valiente. Relajé mi cuello y cerré los ojos. Había un bulto en la cama al lado de mi cadera derecha. Ella puso bien la sábana a través de mi espalda baja mientras establecía su otra rodilla hacia abajo fuera de mi cadera izquierda. Oí el suave susurro de su toalla pesada mientras aterrizaba en un montón en el suelo. No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció a lo largo de mis labios, a pesar de que no estaba mirando. Bella estaba desnuda encima de mí. La vida era buena.

Oí el chorrito al caer del bote y, segundos más tarde, las calientes y aceitosas manos de Bella pasaron a lo largo de mi espalda. Removió el aceite varias veces, llenándome totalmente de un calor resbaladizo. Ella trabajó mi espalda baja primero, amasando con los pulgares y los dedos, y para alguien que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico.

Ella se sentó encima de mí después de un tiempo y pude sentir su calor a través de la delgada sábana que nos separaba. Sus manos trabajaron más y más alto en mi espalda, hasta que finalmente tuvo que deslizarse de rodillas hasta mi cintura para poder llegar a mis hombros y mi cuello.

Añadió un poco de aceite fresco y trabajó con los pulgares y los dedos alrededor de mi cuello como una experta.

—Mmmmm, Bella, eso se siente tan bien —la alabé. Sentí aparecer la piel de gallina mientras golpeaba la base del cráneo. Sintiendo mi disfrute, ella redobló sus esfuerzos y trabajó a lo largo de los músculos tensos en la parte inferior de mi cuello. Estaba en el cielo. Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir mejor, sentí su trasero desnudo en medio de mi espalda.

Sentí todo.

Mi cerebro se sobrecargó mientras intentaba procesar todos los puntos de placer a la vez. Al final sólo me dejé sentir y expresé mi placer libremente. Ella trabajó por cada brazo y por mis lados, golpeando cada lugar que jamás pensó que estaría tenso. Yo estaba relajado, feliz y necesitado, y tan increíblemente duro. Sin embargo, su deuda fue pagada y ella era un gran masajista.

Estiré mi mano para pasarla a lo largo de su rodilla.

—Gracias, Bella. Eso ha sido fantástico.

Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y dijo:

—Está bien, puede girarte ahora.

—¿En serio? —dije como un niño de ocho años al que le acababan de decir que iba a ir a _Disney_.

—A menos que estés aburrido —bromeó—. ¿Te importa si aparto la sábana?

Me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda tan rápido que casi me caí. Por primera vez, ella compartía conmigo lo que había estado imaginando, la visión de sus suaves curvas y ángulos delicados en lo alto de mi cuerpo desnudo. Los dos compartiendo ese espacio sin barreras, sin necesidad de la modestia. En sus ojos encontré una confianza y una generosidad que me detuvieron en seco.

—Gracias —le dije y ella supo bien por qué.

—El placer es todo mío... por ahora —contestó con picardía—. Ahora, ¿podrías doblar las manos detrás de la cabeza para poder ver mejor todos esos músculos?

 _Voy a hacer lo que quieras, mi desnuda, dulce e impresionante novia._

O) (O

Cada músculo fue trabajado. Todos menos uno. Bueno, técnicamente, no era un músculo.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su pecho desnudo contra el mío, deslizándose en el desastre de aceite que había hecho en mí. Yo acepté con entusiasmo su firme beso y la anticipación creció en mí mientras ella se echaba otro chorro de aceite de masaje en la mano. Situándose a sí misma de nuevo sobre mis muslos, me lanzó un guiño diabólico y puso una mano alrededor de mi polla, sustituyendo el suspenso con alegría desenfrenada. ¡Este masaje iba a tener un final feliz!

Ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, me bombeó con firmeza y me engrasó. Esa paja resbaladiza fue mucho más cómoda que la del probador y yo era un charco de gelatina antes de que ella siquiera comenzara con esa parte del cuerpo en particular. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en mi cabeza y agradecí a mis estrellas de la suerte por tener a esa chica encima de mí.

—¿Se siente bien, cariño? —preguntó de manera ridícula y mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en ella. Eso no fue realmente cierto, mis ojos se enfocaron en sus pechos rebotando, brillantes por el aceite residual de nuestro contacto frontal completo. Sus manos se sentían celestiales alrededor de mi eje, pero me fijé en sus pechos resbaladizos y supe que esa era una oportunidad que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

—Increíble —le dije, llevando mis manos hacia ella—. Pero, ¿crees que podría tocarte yo también?

—¿Qué manos crees que quiero?

Abrí mis manos y las levanté, haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

—Ven aquí.

Ella me dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Más.

Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con las manos y las dejó caer sobre la cama a cada lado de mi pecho. Finalmente llegué a sus pechos y tiré de ellos hacia mí, frotando los pezones y mostrándoles un poco de cariño.

—¿Puedes quedarte ahí? —le rogué y ella se quedó parada con cautela.

Busqué mi polla abandonada y dejé que descansara justo entre sus dos puñados carnosos. Ella observó con cuidado mientras yo me empujaba hacia el centro.

—Unnngggh —gemí, deslizándome por la piel suave, sintiéndome completamente envuelto en suavidad y calidez. Volví a sus tetas ahora que estaba bien alineado, ofreciéndole algo del placer que ella había estado dándome.

Una sonrisa creció donde la curiosidad y cautela residían antes y ella empezó a moverse conmigo y a disfrutar de su parte en esto. Ella había estado trabajando mi cuerpo durante la mayor parte de una hora y eso eran un montón de juegos previos para mí, sin contar el nudismo y el aceite. Tenía que decir que, después de unos ocho o nueve buenos golpes, estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡No mires abajo! —me las arreglé para gruñir justo antes de que explotara como una fuente justo hacia su cara.

Ella se disolvió en un ataque de risa y ambos rodamos por ahí como dos hipopótamos felices en nuestro asqueroso lío de grasa.

—Gracias, Bella. Eso ha sido realmente un masaje fantástico.

—No ha estado mal para ser mi primera vez, ¿no?

—Mmm, ¿primera vez? ¿Eso significa que habrá más?

—Puedo verme haciéndolo alguna que otra vez —dijo mi novia, que era demasiado buena para ser real.

—Eso suena prometedor, pero en este momento, es tu turno.

—¿Me toca a mí? Has ganado tú. Yo no tengo turno.

—Gané el primer masaje. Ahora vamos, ponte boca abajo.

—Edward, realmente no tienes que hacer esto —protestó.

—Bella, en serio, ¿qué parte de frotar aceite caliente por todo el cuerpo desnudo de mi novia crees que no voy a disfrutar?

 **~BPOV~**

—Edward, ¿crees que podrías conseguir que tu hermano no nos lleve al carrusel ahora? Si nos lleva ahí una vez más, voy a vomitar mis tripas.

—Te recomiendo no poner a prueba esa hipótesis —informó Rose mórbidamente.

—Yo me encargo de él —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no os bajáis, chicas? Te ves un poco verde, Bella —continuó, su voz estaba mezclada con preocupación—. Vamos, Em. —Le oí llamar a su hermano, sentado orgullosamente en el caballo y esperando a que sonara el órgano y empezara a girar—. ¡Si eres un buen chico, te llevaremos a un paseo con un caballo real!

La cara de Emmett se iluminó y saltó del caballo y de la plataforma del carrusel.

—¿Caballos de verdad? —Rose cogió la manga de mi camisa y pude oír el pánico en su voz—. ¡Bella, no me gustan los caballos de verdad!

—Relájate, Rose —traté de calmarla. La última vez que la vi tan falta de confianza fue la noche de karaoke y este pánico era diez veces peor que ese. Ella, literalmente, parecía asustada por su vida—. Estoy segura de que no tienes que montar si te sientes incómoda.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Has visto la cara de Emmett? ¡Es como un niño pequeño en... bueno, en el aeropuerto el día de Navidad! ¿Cómo podría decepcionar a esa cara?

Me encogí de hombros, imaginando el dilema de Rose. Yo había crecido en una comunidad con varias granjas de caballos y había montado alguna vez, por lo que la idea de hacer esa nueva actividad con Edward me emocionaba, pero me di cuenta de que podría ser aterrador para alguien que nunca antes había montado.

—Tienes que confiar en Emmett —fue todo lo que pude llegar a decirle después de un tiempo.

Nos montamos en nuestras bicicletas alquiladas y Emmett se puso delante.

—¡Para los establos! —gritó, como un general al frente de su ejército en la batalla. Edward rodó los ojos hacia mí y esperó que Rosalie y yo a montáramos delante de él antes de seguir. Después de un paseo en bicicleta de diez minutos, estábamos en el Centro Ecuestre y ahora era Rose quien se estaba poniendo verde.

Emmett se precipitó hacia el interior para hacer los arreglos y yo le di a Rose un empujón hacia adelante para animarla a ir a hablar con él, dejándome a solas con Edward, por fin. Él se encargó de tirar de la cadena de cada una de nuestras bicicletas y encerrarlas juntas.

—Así que, ¿has montado a caballo muchas veces? —le pregunté mientras él se limpiaba las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos.

—Una buena cantidad —respondió—. Es más cosa de Emmett que mía. Él pasó unos veranos montando en el campamento. Yo siempre estuve más en el deporte, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—He montado bastante. Siempre me ha gustado andar a caballo. No entiendo mucho la emoción de dar vueltas y más vueltas a un corral.

—¿No? ¿Qué hay de saltar? —preguntó con la sonrisa de una persona que conocía la emoción de volar por el aire en la parte posterior de una hermosa criatura.

—Saltar es impresionante —estuve de acuerdo—, pero mi parte favorita es ir a galope a través de un campo abierto, sólo dejando correr el caballo y sintiendo su poder sin límites por debajo de mí.

—¿Quieres decir que eso es caliente? Porque eso sonaba muy caliente, Bella —dijo tirándome contra su cuerpo de repente—. Cada vez que necesites sentir a una poderosa y desenfrenada bestia por debajo de ti, sólo tienes que decir la palabra, cariño, y yo... estaré... ahí.

Sentí que él estaría, en efecto, allí. Llevé mi boca hasta la suya, besándolo, y le advertí:

—Será mejor que te deshagas de la bestia antes de montar o puedes dañarte seriamente a ti mismo.

—Hunh, ahora recuerdo por qué montar me parecía un desafío. Espero que Emmett no se ponga en el camino. —Por la forma en la que lo sugirió, pude decir que esto era una broma antigua entre los dos.

Como si fuera una señal, Rose y Emmett salieron de la oficina con un hombre de aspecto robusto que tenía unos sesenta años o estaba prematuramente envejecido por todo su tiempo al aire libre. Rose se veía un poco más cómoda que antes y Emmett la tenía bien sujeta a su lado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el vaquero—. Job Name. Seré vuestro guía esta tarde. Les he dicho a esos dos que yo podría cuidar bien de la señorita, pero ella ha insistido en montar con Emmett, así que van a ir a pelo.

Tanto Edward como yo llevamos los ojos a Emmett quien, sin dejar de sonreír, tenía un atisbo de una mueca debajo de la emoción. Él se encogió un poco de hombros, la comunicación era la única forma en la que podía llegar a un acuerdo con Rosalie.

—¿Vosotros dos también vais a montar juntos? —preguntó Job.

Mmm, montar a pelo delante de Edward sonaba como todo tipo de diversión para mí, pero no tanto para él. Y, desde luego, no quería hacer nada que pudiera poner a Edward fuera de servicio durante el próximo par de días. No con la víspera de Año Nuevo en nuestro camino en tres noches.

Edward me estaba mirando, esperando a que yo tomara la decisión. Él estaba tratando de aparentar que no le importaba de ninguna manera, pero todavía me sostenía cerca y aún podía sentir su dureza. De ninguna manera.

—No, cada uno montaremos en un caballo distinto.

Edward dio un enorme suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, novia impresionante —murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con las vibraciones de su voz y su aire caliente.

—En ese caso, Hutch, vamos a poner a la joven con Caramelo —dijo a uno de los peones que había aparecido silenciosamente detrás de nosotros—. Y este señor puede montar a Sombra. Vosotros dos montaréis a Buster Brown. Ahora, no te preocupes, señorita Rosalie, es un dulce y gentil amigo. Nunca ha dañado a una mosca.

Minutos más tarde, Job estaba de vuelta y ayudando a Rose a montar a Buster Brown, Emmett esperaba por ella en el lomo del caballo. Edward parecía estar cómodo encima de un hermoso Morgan negro, el cual se veía con ganas de tener un buen galope con él. Y yo me sentí cómoda con Caramelo, un hermoso Palomino que me recordaba mucho a Edward.

—¿Cómo se siente allá arriba sin una silla de montar, Em? —lo provocó Edward.

—Se siente como si su nombre pudiera ser _Bola_ _Buster_ _Brown_ en vez del que tiene—se quejó Emmett de buen humor.

—Mejor tus pelotas que las mías —le contestó Edward—. Te ves muy bien allí, Rose —la animó. Rose sonrió valientemente y Emmett apretó su agarre alrededor de ella y le susurró lo que parecían ser palabras de aliento en su oído. Ella se relajó contra su cuerpo por un minuto, pero todo se fue abajo cuando Job preguntó si estábamos listos para empezar.

 **^EPOV^**

—Te veías tan caliente galopando por el campo al final, Bella. ¿No notaste una explosión?

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti —contestó.

—¿En serio? Porque yo pensaba que te veías tan hermosa y libre, con tu largo pelo suelto bailando detrás de ti... y estaba deseando estar debajo de ti cada vez que tu culo se estrellaba de nuevo contra la silla... y estaba pensando lo jodidamente sexy que te veías controlando a ese animal salvaje con unos sutiles movimientos de las manos y los muslos.

—Hmm, yo no he ido mucho más allá de ver la forma elegante en la que tu y Sombra parecíais fundiros en un poderoso ser a través de la hierba alta.

—¿Podemos ir al Planetario ahora? —se quejó Rose, cojeando hasta su bicicleta y poniendo su pierna sobre el asiento.

—Suena como un plan —dijo Emmett, montado sobre su asiento con gran cuidado y en una posición que estaba medio de pie todo el camino.

Nos reímos de ellos dos y lideré el camino hacia el Planetario.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en una fiesta pública de estrellas? —le preguntó Bella a Rose, quien parecía saber cosas sobre ese sitio.

—Básicamente escuchas lo que te dicen que vas a ver cuando llega turno para mirar a través del telescopio.

—La cola es muy larga. ¿Te importa si vemos una de las películas mientras vosotros esperáis vuestro turno? —le pregunté.

—Claro. Regresad y reuniros con nosotros cuando hayáis terminado.

—Vamos, Bella. Esta película centrada en el Universo es realmente genial. Te dicen todo acerca de la teoría del Big Bang.

Ella sonrió y me dijo:

—A veces eres como un niño.

La acerqué a mí.

—Bella, es una habitación oscura, aire acondicionado, asientos muy cómodos y estoy un poco desesperado por besarte. ¿Vas a hacer que te lo ruegue? —pregunté.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta cuando ruegas —dijo ella y me dio un beso suave en los labios.

O) (O

De vuelta a casa, éramos cuatro patatas cansadas. Más como puré de patatas, en realidad. Y hablando de verduras, Emmett tenía una bolsa de guisantes congelados descansando en sus joyas.

—Así que, mañana, por lo que veo —dije—, tenemos dos opciones: Universal Studios o una caminata por el bosque.

—Caminar siempre es divertido —sugirió Rose.

—Para que lo sepáis, he oído que coyotes y serpientes de cascabel han sido vistos últimamente en las colinas, por lo que es un poco preocupante —les dije.

—Suena como que será la opción de Universal Studios. —Emmett llegó a la conclusión desde su lugar en la habitación—. Yo ya tengo un conjunto de nueces trituradas. Creo que no necesito una mordedura de cascabel para rematarme.

—Realmente no estoy tan divertida como para pasearme en montañas rusas —admitió Bella con cautela.

—O en aviones... o en carruseles... —añadió Rose.

—Muchas gracias, Rose —se quejó ella—. Sólo os advertía.

—Por lo tanto, no subiremos en eso.

—No quiero echar a perder tu tiempo.

—¿Crees que me importa un estúpido paseo más que tú?

O) (O

Fiel a mi palabra, me senté fuera de Jurassic Park, The Ride, Shrek 4-D y la Venganza de la Momia y no podía importarme menos, porque Bella y yo estábamos pasando el rato juntos, comiendo comida basura y disfrutando del sol. Pero cuando Emmett salió riéndose de la montaña rusa de los Simpson, dijo:

—¡Amigo, no te puedes perder esto!

—Yo cuidaré de Bella por un tiempo, Edward. Ve y disfruta del paseo con Emmett.

—¿No te importa, Bella?

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Ve! Divertíos. Saluda a Homero de mi parte.

Lamí el algodón de azúcar fuera de su labio inferior mientras la besaba.

—Mmm, dulce como siempre. Gracias.

 **~BPOV~**

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —me preguntó Rose.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

Ella se rió.

—Te lo juro, Emmett es un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. ¡Es como una de esas películas donde dos personas se cambian los cuerpos!

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que en algún lugar hay un niño de ocho años que tiene la personalidad de un chico de 21 años, estrella universitaria de fútbol americano que se dirige a la escuela de medicina?

—¡Da miedo! ¿Tienes ganas de ver a Alice y a Jasper mañana?

—Sí. Estoy tan aliviada de que decidieran decírselo a los chicos. Odio guardarle secretos a Edward. ¡Es tan difícil!

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Así que la víspera de Año Nuevo será una explosión, ¿eh?

—Mmm hmm. ¿Puedes creer que Carlisle y Esme nos vayan a dejar a todos nosotros solos en la casa?

—Claro. Ellos confían en sus hijos y prefieren tenernos a todos seguros bajo su techo. Además, estoy segura de que no les importará gastar el vale de regalo que Emmett y yo les dimos para ir al Four Seasons y tener una noche romántica.

—Eso fue muy generoso de vuestra parte, ¡y qué gran momento! —grité—. Por lo tanto, Rose...

—¿Sí? —Ella se desplazó hacia mí en el banco, sintiendo que yo había cambiado a un tema más serio.

—He estado pensando. Mucho...

—¿Acerca de...?

—Acerca de... nuestra primera vez...

—¿Está bien?

—Yo quiero que sea en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—Oh, Bella, es una idea perfecta.

—Estoy muy, muy nerviosa —le confesé.

—Dime de qué estás nerviosa exactamente.

—¡De todo! De no ser lo suficientemente buena para Edward, de avergonzarme a mí misma. Del dolor —admití.

Rose sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Sabes la única cosa que no has mencionado?

—¿Qué?

—Que no estás segura de si él es el hombre adecuado para ser el primero.

—¡Edward es la parte fácil!

—Bueno, por suerte para ti —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¡Esa es la parte más importante!

Casi sentí como si debiera disculparme, pero realmente no sabía por qué.

—¿Rose?

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Bella. Si algo sucediera al día siguiente y vosotros dos os separarais, ¿se te ocurriría mirar hacia atrás con pesar de que él hubiera sido el primero?

—Es muy difícil imaginar ese escenario, pero no. Sé lo que siento en este momento y no podía lamentar que fuera Edward.

—La mayoría de las chicas no son tan afortunadas. Mi primera vez fue a tientas en el asiento trasero de la Schuyler Norwood Audi de sus padres, con él haciendo todo tipo de promesas que no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir. Y yo fui tan estúpida como para creerme todas.

—Aw, Rose. Lo siento.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo que eres muy, muy afortunada de que por cualquier razón te hayas reservado para Edward.

Sólo había una cosa que me había estado molestando y se la dije a Rose.

—Sólo desearía que también fuera su primera vez.

Ella se rió en voz alta y de inmediato respondió:

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Mis ojos se abrieron por su respuesta y ella explicó:

—Eso es una encantadora idea romántica, dos jóvenes amantes que se unen en su primera vez, velas brillantes, pétalos de rosas esparcidos por la superficie de la cama, música motivacional y suave sonando al fondo. Tiernas e intimas miradas, besos profundos, todo seguido por la más exquisita unión de dos cuerpos, bla, bla, bla. Por supuesto, todo rematado con orgasmos simultáneos.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Estoy segura de que estás familiarizada con el dicho _la_ _práctica hace al maestr_ o. Un hombre tiene suerte si puede aguantar durante veinte segundos la primera vez, ni mucho menos el tiempo suficiente para llegar preparado y listo. Por no hablar, Bella, y siento ser la que te diga esto y estalle tu pequeña burbuja, la primera vez duele como un hijo de puta en la mayoría de las chicas. Y si no te lo esperas, puede ser un momento muy duro. Realmente tienes la suerte de que Edward haya pasado por eso antes y, no quiero sacar un mal tema, pero la chica que escribió en su blog acerca de él, tenía un montón de cosas que decir acerca de su técnica.

Bueno, no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, pero no debería contar con Rose para endulzar nada. Nunca. Giré la cabeza hacia el sol y digerí su última porción de asesoramiento.

—Mierda, Bella, lo siento. Le pedí a Santa tacto esta Navidad, pero está claro que no me lo ha dado —se disculpó con aire taciturno.

—Está bien, Rose —le dije, mirándola de nuevo—. Así que, más allá de conocer todo esto, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para prepararme?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer, antes del paseo a caballo? —Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Que confiaras en Emmett.

—¡Resulta que fue un buen consejo, compañera! Tu chico sabe lo que está haciendo, ¿me equivoco?

Me sonrojé locamente, yo ya había compartido con ella algunos de nuestros mejores momentos. Ella sabía que no tenía ninguna queja en lo que respectaba a Edward.

—Bien, entonces… Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, vas a estar con buenos amigos, en un lugar seguro. Tu único trabajo es relajarte y confiar y te recomiendo sólo la dosis correcta de champán, si tomas más de lo correcto no te acordarás después de nada. Sería una lástima si te desmayaras en medio del tema, podrías crearle un complejo a tu chico.

Me eché a reír, recordando que en realidad me quedé dormida en nuestra primera cita, aunque Edward siempre había sido demasiado amable para hacer que lo reconociera. En ese momento, los chicos salieron de la atracción con enormes y tontas sonrisas estampadas en sus rostros.

—¿Cómo fue Krustyland? —pregunté.

Parecía que mi sonrisa era tan amplia como la de Edward, porque él respondió:

—No es algo tan bueno como lo que estaba pasando aquí, al parecer.

 **^EPOV^**

—Jazz, tío, que bueno verte —lo saludé en la parte inferior de la escalera mecánica. No, no corriendo por la escalera mecánica para saludar a mi compañero de habitación. Pero, sorprendentemente, ahora que él estaba aquí, descubrí que realmente lo había echado de menos esta semana.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward —dijo, dándome un breve pero entusiasta abrazo—. Emmett —saludó, ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay amor para mí? Ven aquí, amigo —se burló Emmett, extendiendo los brazos para un abrazo. Jasper sonrió y Emmett le dio su abrazo de oso, encabezado con un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Jasper.

—¿Dónde están las chicas? —dijo Jasper finalmente, luchado para salir de los brazos de Emmett.

—Vendrán más tarde por Alice. Vamos directo al club.

—Muy bien. Vamos al club.

O) (O

—Emmett, es un golpe de 20 metros —informó Jasper—. Es un toque de amor.

Emmett alineó la pelota y la golpeó dos metros más allá del agujero. Jasper no pudo creer lo que veía. Se giró hacia mí y murmuró en voz medio-frustrada:

—Gorila golf.

Por supuesto, él llamaba a Emmett _gorila_ como una vieja broma de golf.

—Trata de usar metáforas —le dije a Jasper con un brillo en mis ojos. Había una razón por la que elegí a papá como mi compañero. Emmett era la única persona que había encontrado que era completamente imposible de enseñar y no entendía muy bien por qué. Era un atleta dotado, bien coordinado, pero por alguna razón me parecía que no podía encontrar la clave para desbloquear su juego.

—Estás jugando muy bien hoy, papá —le alabé.

—Yo siempre juego bien cuando te veo con un palo de golf. Y ahora tengo a Jasper también. Es un placer veros.

—No te olvides de Emmett —bromeé.

—¿Cómo podría?

O) (O

—Muy bien, ahora, Emmett, es una cosa así, rodilla con rodilla. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí, sí, ponte a un lado, Rickie Fowler —se quejó Emmett, dejando caer su pelota en el campo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo lograste, Jas! —exclamé.

—¿Lo has hecho, Jas? ¿Qué…? —empezó Emmett, claramente molesto—. Lo siento. Creo que soy el que ha dado el tiro, hermanito.

—Gran tiro, Em. Por supuesto, tenías que ser tú —le dije, aplacándolo. Yendo hasta Jasper, le pregunté—: ¿Cómo has hecho eso? He intentado durante años conseguir que él hiciera eso.

—Emmett parece un tipo mecánico. Parece que va bien con una dirección concreta. Yo me guardaría las sensaciones para tu querido papá.

—Hunh... ¿seguro que no quieres ser un profesional de la enseñanza?

—No, no creo que realmente tenga la personalidad para ello. Además, voy a conseguir un fajo de dinero en unos pocos años y me retiraré a jugar al golf, no a enseñarlo.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas, Jas.

 **~BPOV~**

—Esme, ¿estás bien? —Me di cuenta de que ella no había dicho nada desde que nos sentamos para el almuerzo.

—Claro, estoy bien. No puedo seguiros, chicas. Probablemente han pasado veinte años desde que yo compraba en Melrose Avenue y ahora recuerdo por qué dejé de venir.

Era cierto que desde que Alice llegó, apenas dos horas antes, el nivel de energía se había cuadruplicado. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora la influencia calmante que Jasper tenía en ella.

—Lo siento, espero que no sea demasiado ajetreo —me disculpé.

—No, no, está bien. Creo que me voy a sentar fuera cuando vayáis a Slut Retail, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que me he hartado de las tiendas.

—Sí. —Me reí—. Es un gran deporte esto. Ya casi es hora de ir al encuentro de los hombres, ¿no?

—Vamos a salir de aquí dentro de media hora. Ve a divertirte.

O) (O

—¡Campanilla! —El grito de Jasper fue tan fuerte que el gerente de Relaciones del Zoo dejó la seguridad de su stand para pedirle que bajara el tono antes de que incitara una estampida. Pero los dos eran una fuerza de la naturaleza. Alice saltó en sus brazos y Jasper la hizo girar durante cuatro vueltas completas antes de dejarla abajo y con sus labios cerrados juntos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos…

—Se siente tan bien abrazarte...

—No podía esperar más...

—¡Te quiero!

—¡En serio, señor, señorita, voy a tener que pedirles que no lo hagan frente a la exposición de los chimpancés!

—Calma, Jas —dijo Edward con una risa fuerte, agarrando su hombro para darle efecto.

—¿Cómo fue su partido? —le pregunté a Edward.

Su cara se arrugó en una especie de mueca.

—Hemos estado atrapados hasta que Jasper fijó el juego de Emmett.

—Awww, pobrecito —lo consolé con un beso dulce. Él se animó con eso.

—¿Quién quiere ver a los elefantes? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward rodó los ojos:

—Él siempre nos hace ver a los elefantes primero.

—¿Tú a dónde quieres ir?

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—¡Nos veremos aquí en dos horas! —gritó y se alejó a un ritmo rápido y yo tuve que luchar para mantener el ritmo. Puede que me hubiera aflojado un poco en mi rutina de ejercicios durante las vacaciones.

—Más despacio, ¿quieres? —le rogué—. Nadie nos está siguiendo, lo prometo.

—Lo siento. Estoy emocionado. —Edward emocionado era un espectáculo feliz.

—Vamos.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de mí y caminamos a un ritmo más relajado, hasta que por fin pude ver nuestro destino. Edward me atrajo hacia la barandilla de hierro y se puso detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos sobre el hierro a ambos lados de mí. Miramos con asombro las elegantes jirafas.

—Son preciosas, Edward.

—¿Sabías que una jirafa bebé ya mide 180 centímetros de alto y pesa 68 kilos al nacer?

—¡Wow! Suena como un excelente argumento para el control de natalidad —bromeé.

—Lo que me recuerda —dijo él sin apartar la vista de las majestuosas criaturas que teníamos delante—, todas mis pruebas dieron negativo.

—Eso está muy bien, Edward. Sabía que darían eso —le respondí. Y realmente lo pensé, pero aún así, el alivio se apoderó de mí.

Él se giró hacia mí y dijo:

—Espero que sepas que no he dicho eso para presionarte, Bella. Estoy bien esperando... siempre y cuando tú lo necesites.

—Lo sé, Edward. Gracias por decirlo.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. —Él pasó su nariz por detrás de mi oreja y colocó suaves besos en mi cuello.

Me apreté contra su cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Había sido un largo día sin él. Él me giró hacia él y pronto estuvimos perdidos en nuestra propia burbuja de labios, lenguas y tiernas caricias.

—Te dije que estarían aquí. —La voz de Emmett se pudo escuchar cerca de donde estábamos—. Él siempre va a las jirafas en primer lugar.

Edward se alejó para reírse, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Quiero tenerte para mí.

—Más tarde —susurré, fue una promesa tanto para mí como para él.

O) (O

Edward estaba radiante mientras decía nuestra puntuación.

—¡Eso son 75 puntos! Así se hace, Bella.

—¿En serio? ¿Achispado es una palabra? Rosie, mira esa mierda.

Mamá tendió su mano a Emmett y él tímidamente sacó su cartera.

—Te dije que no jugaras en contra de Bella —le respondió Rosalie—. Su vocabulario es una locura.

Alice hizo un puchero.

—Pensé que _Jazzy_ era buena para 23 puntos.

—Aww, lo era, bebé, lo era —la calmó Jas.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente. Carlisle, ven a arroparme, querido.

—Buenas noches, niños. Nos vemos por la mañana y seguid las reglas...

—Sí, papá —dijo Emmett.

—Jasper, Alice, he arreglado el sofá-cama para vosotros en la oficina.

—¿Así que ellos van a dormir juntos? —se quejó Emmett.

—Yo no soy su madre —desafió ella—. ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras, Emmett? —dijo con la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—No, estoy bien —se quejó.

Una vez que Carlisle y Esme subieron las escaleras, Edward dijo:

—¿Cuál es la gran cosa, Em? No les importa lo que sucede después de que se vayan arriba.

—Es por principios, Edward.

—No para mí —dijo Edward, acercándome a él—. No tiene nada que ver con los principios. ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos! Bella —me dijo con los ojos oscurecidos—, hora de acostarse.

 **^EPOV^**

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le pregunté a Bella mientras se empujaba a través de la puerta de mi habitación y la cerraba detrás de ella. El porqué estaba concentrado en sus manos cuando ella sólo llevaba unas diminutas braguitas y una camiseta ajustada era probablemente una mejor pregunta.

—Antes de que sea mañana, quería tomarme un minuto y pensar en mis propósitos de año nuevo. Pensé que tal vez podríamos compartir nuestros tres primeros.

Lo que había empezado a agitarse en mis bóxers se detuvo en seco. ¿Una tarea de escritura? ¿En la cama? ¿Era esto lo que tenía que esperar en una relación a largo plazo con una importante estudiante de inglés? Supuse que era una compensación justa por ganar en el Scrabble para el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Está bien. Claro.

Me dio tres hojas de papel y un bolígrafo. Hmmm, ¿en qué tres cosas acerca de mí mismo iba a centrarme en el próximo año? ¿Qué tres inseguridades podía compartir con Bella? Tuve que sonreír al darme cuenta de que no había nada que no pudiera compartir con ella. Ella ya me había visto vulnerable emocionalmente, académicamente y físicamente. No podía pedir muchas más cosas después de que ella lavara el cubo donde yo había vomitado.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo—. En realidad no es demasiado justo, yo ya le he dado al tema muchas vueltas durante la semana pasada.

—Oh, bien, no es demasiada presión.

Muy bien. Algo acerca de la universidad. Garabateé _trabajar más duro_ , pero luego lo taché. Eso no estaba bien _. Recordar que soy un estudiante de A y el jugador número uno en el equipo, y no me tengo que conformar con menos._

Bueno, esa era buena. Siguiente... la enseñanza. _Trabajar en la expansión de las técnicas de enseñanza para poder llegar a diferentes tipos de alumnos_. Eso había estado rebotando alrededor de mi cerebro desde el partido de golf de ese día.

El último de ellos era fácil. _Asegurarme de que Bella sepa lo mucho que la amo cada minuto de cada día._

Miré hacia arriba y vi que ella ya había terminado y me estaba esperando.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora, vamos a intercambiarlos, uno cada vez. Guarda lo mejor para el final —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Uno, dos, tres —contó ella, extendiendo uno de sus papeles hacia mí. Yo le entregué el de la enseñanza. A cambio, ella me entregó una hoja que decía: _Tratar de ser menos crítica y sarcástica._

—¿De verdad crees que eres sarcástica? —Me reí.

—A veces —admitió—. Esta es buena —dijo ella de la mía—. ¿Listo para el siguiente? Uno, dos, tres.

Cambié mi _no conformarme con menos_ por uno que decía: _Trabajar duro para mantener un gran cuerpo._

—Esto es muy bueno, Edward. Has recorrido un largo camino desde nuestra primera conversación en la sala de las bolsas en el campus.

—Gracias a ti —le respondí con facilidad.

—Sólo en parte. Tú has hecho el trabajo duro. Yo sólo he visto tu potencial.

—Mmm, hablando del potencial, me gusta mucho esto. ¿Significa esto que vas a seguir viendo a Riley conmigo?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué iba a hacer él sin nosotros?

—Está bien, Bella, tiempo para el último papel. ¿Lista? Uno, dos…

—¡Espera! —Ella se vio muy nerviosa de repente y yo ahora estaba súper curioso con lo que había en su pequeño trozo de papel—. ¿Podemos apagar las luces?

Me reí.

—¿Cómo vamos a leer esto con las luces apagadas?

—¿No podemos simplemente decirlas en vez de leerlas? —declaró.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Quieres meterte bajo las sábanas conmigo?

Ella se deslizó debajo de la sábana y de la colcha que yo estaba sosteniendo y, cuando tuve su cuerpo cerca del mío, pude sentir su temblor. Me moví para apagar la luz y tiré de ella hacia mí, frotando su espalda con fuerza para tratar de hacerla entrar en calor. Finalmente se relajó en mi cuerpo y los temblores se calmaron.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella—. ¿Tú primero?

—Está bien. El mío decía asegurarme de que Bella sepa lo mucho que la amo cada minuto de cada día.

—Oh, eso es tan dulce. ¿Por qué no empiezas ahora?

—Bueno, primero de todo, todavía no es Año Nuevo y, segundo, de repente estás actuando de una manera muy rara y creo que te estás estancando. ¿Por qué primero no me dices lo que has escrito?

—Muy bien. —Larga pausa—. He decidido no ser virgen cuando me levanté el primero de enero.

¡Santa madre de las resoluciones! Bella quería que su primera vez fuera mañana por la noche.

—Um... ¿puedo ayudarte con eso?

Sentí sus nudillos en mi brazo antes de que yo percibiera el movimiento.

—¡OWCH! —me quejé con una risita.

—Sí, esperaba que pudieras sostener la cámara de vídeo mientras lo hago con un tipo al azar en la calle.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella, eso es jodidamente pervertido!

—Caray, Edward, ¿ves por qué te pedí que apagaras las luces?

—Sólo estoy tratando de aligerar el momento fuerte.

—¿Por qué?

Oh. Wow. Okay. No, ella había preguntado.

—Lo siento. Me has sorprendido, eso es todo —intenté manejar el pesado momento—. Sería un gran honor ayudarte con esa resolución.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró.

—Ven aquí —le dije, buscando su boca en la oscuridad. Mi lengua se encontró con la de ella y se disculpó el resto del camino. Mi cuerpo respondió de una manera predecible, no sólo por el beso, sino también por la espera de que fuera mañana.

Le di un poco de respiro.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Lo sé —susurró de nuevo en la oscuridad.

O) (O

Besos, toques suaves y promesas susurradas.

Al final pregunté:

—¿Hay algo que quieras hablar ahora? Para que no estés nerviosa todo el día de mañana.

—No. Confío en ti, Edward.

Joder. El Santo Grial.

—No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

.-.-.-.-.

La **Union Rescue Mission (URM)** es un refugio privado en Skid Row, en el centro de Los Ángeles. Es el mayor refugio privado para personas sin hogar en los Estados Unidos. Fundada en 1891, ofrece servicios de emergencia y de largo plazo, en especial de alimentación, vivienda, ropa, atención médica y odontológica, programas de recuperación, viviendas de transición, asistencia legal, educación, asesoramiento, formación y empleo.


	21. Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** ,yo solo la traduzco.

 _Capítulo beteado por Ruby Cullen O´Shea_

.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto para dejaros los últimos capítulos. Mi beta estaba con problemas personales y no me podía pasar lo que quedaba de fic, así que otra chica se ofreció a corregírmelo y ya los tengo. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no iba a subir los capis sin estar corregidos, y tampoco podía estar en el ordenador revisándolos, espero que lo entendáis.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, los que aun sigáis. Besos!**

.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 21: Año Nuevo**

 **~BPOV~**

 **/ -9:00-/**

"Perdón por levantaros tan temprano, pero queremos llegar a la Muestra Anual de Antigüedades de Santa Mónica antes de que nos quiten las cosas".

"No se preocupe, Dr. C", respondió Alice.

"Vamos a escuchar las normas, chicos", dijo Carlisle.

Emmett: "Solo se consumirá el alcohol reservado para esta noche".

Edward: "No están permitidos otros amigos".

Emmett: "Si aparece alguien, los llamaremos de inmediato".

Edward: "Si viene la policía, vosotros no sabéis nada acerca de esto".

Jasper: "Todo tiene que estar de vuelta en su lugar por la mañana, y todos tenemos que estar listos para salir a las 9:30".

"Muy bien, queridos. Ellos parecen saberse las reglas. ¿Nos vamos?", Carlisle dijo, levantando su bolsa de viaje hasta su hombro y tendiéndole la mano a Esme.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, niños. Por favor, id con cuidado", dijo Esme a su salida.

Al segundo de cerrarse la puerta, Emmett cogió un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa auxiliar. "Está bien, vamos a hacer una lista de los suministros..."

 **/ -11:00-/**

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres esto?"

"No, Edward, no vamos a hacer zucchini esta noche".

"Oh", él dijo decepcionado, colocando la verdura de nuevo en su compartimiento en la pared. "¿Qué hay de los plátanos?"

Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su cara. Cogió un manojo de apio y levantó una ceja. Yo negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

"Hmmm", dijo él, viajando por el pasillo de productos frente a mi cesta. "Me pregunto qué te va a satisfacer esta noche... para la cena".

"Necesitamos un par de pepinos, Edward".

"¿Un par?", se tiró hacia atrás. "¿Ahora uno no es suficiente?"

 **/ -14:30-/**

Al oír los pasos de Edward acercándose por el pasillo, rápidamente metí el conjunto de Victoria Secret en el interior de la maleta.

"¿Qué haces?", preguntó en el marco de la puerta.

"Guardar las cosas, así mañana podré dormir un poco más".

"Buena idea", dijo, marchándose para hacer lo mismo.

 **/ -16:30-/**

"¿Vas a mirarme de esa manera todo el día?", le pregunté.

"Sí, probablemente", respondió él. "Es tu culpa. No deberías haberme dado mucho tiempo para pensar en ello".

Levanté una ceja. "¿No estabas pensando en eso antes de que yo lo mencionara anoche?"

"Bueno, maldita sea, sí, pienso en ello todo el tiempo, Bella. Pero no sabía que era inminente".

Giré la muñeca para mirar el reloj. "Siete horas y bajando".

Él miró la hora. "¿Así que solo vas a darme media hora? Lo siento, no, eso no funciona para mí. Tenemos que empezar a más tardar a las once. Diría 10:30, pero creo que eso sería demasiado obvio para los demás".

"¿Ellos no lo saben ya?"

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás preguntando si yo he dicho algo?"

"Bueno, puede ser que yo haya mencionado algo..."

"¡OH! ¡Me preguntaba cuando me enteraría de lo que tú y Rose estabais hablando mientras estábamos en ese viaje de los Simpsons!"

"¿No estás enfadado?"

"Por supuesto que no. Ella es tu mejor amiga y es como tu entrenadora de la vida".

"¿Pero no vas a decirle nada a Jas o a Emmett?"

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, los hombres no se jactan entre sí sobre el sexo. No cuando eso realmente importa".

 **/ -19:00-/**

Los dos estábamos encargados de una ensalada gigante, así que estábamos de pie cortando verduras cuando Edward se inclinó sobre mi oído. "Cuatro horas más", dijo, plantando besos suaves por mi cuello.

"Mmmm, no puedes hacerme esto cuando tengo un cuchillo afilado en la mano".

"Bella, yo también tengo un arma peligrosa a la que hacer frente, ya sabes", me advirtió, sus ojos cayeron en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

"Agradable", le hice gracia. "Muy romántico".

"Solo lo digo", dijo encogiéndose de hombros de una manera adorable.

 **/ -20:00-/**

Rose abrió el champán y Alice puso música con su iPod, los chicos lo tenían preparado para que se escuchara a través del sistema de sonido Cullen. Los chicos prepararon una pista de baile improvisada quitando la mesa de café grande de la alfombra en el centro de la habitación. Edward me ofreció una copa de champán con un beso y un mensaje: "Tres horas más, cariño".

A partir de ese momento en adelante, sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cuerpo. Lo sentí toda la noche. Cada vez que pasaba a mi lado, me besaba en algún lugar inesperado: un hombro, la muñeca. Sus ojos hambrientos me seguían a la cocina, al cuarto de baño, a la pista de baile con las chicas. Recordé cuánto disfrutó Edward viéndome bailar con Rose en la fiesta de Emmett, y lo repetí. Me moví y dejé que el champán hiciera su magia.

No era un juego si ibas a entregarte.

 **^EPOV^**

 **/ -20:59-/**

La víspera de Año Nuevo de Dick Clark Rockin estaba en la televisión, pero estaba en silencio. Nuestra música era mucho mejor, solo estábamos viéndolo para la celebración en Times Square. Pero nuestra cuenta atrás estaba jodida de todos modos. En primer lugar, estábamos en la costa oeste y el balón caería a las nueve de la noche de aquí. En segundo lugar, me importaba una mierda la medianoche de este año. Porque Bella y yo contábamos hasta las once.

 **/ -22:00-/**

"Sesenta minutos, Bella", gruñí en su oído. Toda su parte frontal se presionó contra la mía y creo que lo que estábamos haciendo técnicamente podría llamarse bailar, pero la verdad, era solo algo un toqueteo vertical.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con la notificación de sesenta minutos. Me acerqué de nuevo para que solo ella pudiera escucharme: "Esta es tu última hora como una virgen. ¿Alguna cosa que quieras hacer?"

"Hmmm, ¿quieres decir como si fuera mi última comida?"

"Claro", bromeé.

"Genial. Quiero más para beber", respondió ella.

Yo me reí. "¿Quieres jugar a Bizz-Buzz?"

"De ninguna manera. No me puedo concentrar en estos momentos. Ahora mismo solo puedo emborracharme y dormirme".

"Bueno, eso sería poético. Como en Navidad." ¿Debería? Debería. "Y como en nuestra primera cita".

"¿Qué? Ahí no me dormí".

"Vamos, Bella, ¿no es hora de confesar?"

"Bueno, tal vez solo por un segundo", ella finalmente admitió.

Sonreí por su admisión retrasada. "¿Qué tal si los dos tenemos un brindis privado?"

"Perfecto", respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

La saqué de la pista de baile y la llevé a la zona de bar improvisada. Además de la cerveza y el champagne, mis padres nos habían permitido una botella de Patron Silver. Serví dos tragos y le di uno a Bella.

"Para acabar el 2011 con estilo", brindé.

"Por el fin de una era", respondió ella, chocando mi copa con la de ella.

"Y el comienzo de algo nuevo", agregué antes de beber mi tequila. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras vaciaba el vaso.

 **/ -22:40-/**

Mis labios se detuvieron en su oído. "Veinte minutos más, virgen", le susurré sin aliento.

Ella estaba de pie temblorosamente y anunció: "Deberíamos empezar a limpiar ahora".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?", Emmett preguntó.

"Estoy muy cansada", ella intentó cubrirse.

"Yo también", fui rápidamente en su ayuda, cogiendo un puñado de botellas y poniéndolas en el contenedor de reciclaje.

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros? Ni siquiera-", Emmett acusó, pero Rose lo interrumpió con un golpe en el codo, Dios la bendiga.

"No seas uno de esos matones en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Emmett. Ya es 2012 en la universidad", dijo ella, y yo pillé a Rose y a Bella intercambiando miradas de complicidad.

Jasper, inconsciente pero aún un poco desfasado, se levantó y bostezó poderosamente. "No me resultará difícil ir a dormir. ¿Y tú, Alice?"

"Me parece bien".

Emmett se levantó, desconcertado, en el centro de la sala, viendo como todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a limpiar y a poner fin a la fiesta. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en inferioridad numérica, sacudió la cabeza y dijo con una gran cantidad de desprecio: "Estudiantes de primer año".

"¡Hey!", protestó Rose con un golpe en sus entrañas. El pobre Emmett estaba recibiendo todo tipo de abuso físico.

"Tú no, bebé", él intentó, pero Rose estaba todavía con el ceño fruncido. "Oh, bien, vamos a hacer la maleta".

 **/ -22:50-/**

"Dame diez minutos y luego me reuniré contigo en tú habitación".

"¡Rrrrrrrrr!", moví mi lengua hacia ella a lo Roy Orbison.

 **~BPOV~**

Me deslicé por la escalera tan elegantemente como pude. Mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando llegué a mi habitación y empujé la puerta. Rose me esperaba con una sonrisa alentadora.

"¿Estás lista?", preguntó.

"Lista".

"¿Te importa si te pregunto lo que vas a usar para la ocasión?", preguntó. Pequeña entrometida.

Yo abrí la maleta y saqué la caja de rayas de color rosa. "Sue me compró esta... cosa en Victoria Secret. Es un camisón de color azul marino con una bata de seda a juego".

"Elegante, B", dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para darme un abrazo. "Recuerda, solo relájate y deja que Edward te guie".

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. "Me tengo que ir. Él subirá pronto".

"Disfruta. Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella".

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Rose".

Cogí algunos elementos esenciales del baño, le di a Rose un abrazo, y metí la caja de color rosa bajo mi brazo. Asegurándome de que Edward no estaba arriba, me escabullí por el pasillo y fui hasta su habitación. Me dirigí directamente a su cuarto de baño y me encerré. Saqué la ropa rápidamente y pasé una manopla enjabonada a lo largo de mi cuerpo, contenta de que mi piel todavía estuviera suave del afeitado de la mañana. Mi cepillo suave produjo un brillo sedoso en mi cabello. Me lavé los dientes, usé el enjuague bucal de Edward, y por último, me puse la lencería de seda. El deslizamiento se sintió fabuloso contra mi piel desnuda. Había un tanga a juego, pero decidí dejarlo en el montón con mi ropa. En el último minuto, pasé la bata por mis hombros y la até con un lazo en la cintura.

Oí la puerta exterior abrirse y cerrarse y supe que Edward me estaba esperando en su habitación. Le di unos minutos para prepararse, lo que significara eso para él. Yo me lo imaginé quitándose la camisa y tirándola en su ropa sucia. Tal vez podría quitarse los pantalones, tal vez decidía dejárselos puestos. Mierda, ¿y si necesitaba el cuarto de baño? Todo se puso incómodo de repente. No quería simplemente abrir la puerta, a pesar de que sabía que él no era modesto en lo más mínimo.

Golpeé suavemente desde el interior de la puerta del baño. "¿Edward?"

"Sí", se rió. "¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

"¿Necesitas entrar en el cuarto de baño... primero?". Gah, me alegré de que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo loco en estos momentos.

"Estoy bien, Bella. He usado el baño de Emmett".

"¿Estás listo para mí?"

"¡Bella, he estado listo para ti desde octubre! Sal de ahí".

¡Aquí iba!

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y me sentí aliviada al ver que las luces estaban apagadas. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por la luna brillando a través de las persianas. Oí a Edward suspirar y me di cuenta de que estaba de pie justo en frente de la puerta del baño, desnudo excepto por unos bóxers sueltos como los que había usado para dormir durante toda la semana. Su magnífico y musculoso pecho brillaba sutilmente en la tenue luz, y su pelo casi parecía ser brillante. Sus expresivos ojos esmeralda brillaban hacia mí como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad. Era tan hermoso en ese momento, que hizo que mi corazón realmente doliera.

Yo quería esto. Yo lo quería a él.

Me di cuenta de la música, alguna pieza sexy de guitarra acústica con una orquesta entera como fondo. Comprendí que Edward lo había puesto para calentarnos. Que dulce.

Él dio un paso hacia mí. No fue agresivo, tal como estaba en el vestuario en el centro comercial, pero mi cuerpo respondió de la manera que siempre respondía cuando Edward estaba cerca. Más aún esta noche, con las expectativas tan altas. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón latía más rápido, estaba en la orilla esperando su primer toque. Él levantó la mano a mi sien y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y detrás de mi oreja, ahuecando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Todo mi cuerpo se apoyó en su mano.

 _"Bésame, bésame mucho",_ Edward cantó con la voz salvaje y romántica. Yo sabía el suficiente español para entender que él estaba a punto de besarme una y otra y otra vez.

Él llevó la parte posterior de la otra mano a mi cara y suavemente cepilló los nudillos a lo largo de mi mejilla. _"Como si fuera esta noche la última vez"._ Cuando sus labios cubrieron los míos por primera vez, lo único que lamenté fue que él dejara de cantar. Tal vez en otro momento, murmuré, cayendo en sus besos susurrantes.

Yo lancé mis brazos perezosamente alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello. Nos estábamos balanceando al sexy ritmo latino de los bongos y tarareando mientras me besaba, me estaba volviendo loca. Mientras yo lo miraba, él estaba tomándose su tiempo y no apresurando las cosas, yo de repente estaba deseando que se desnudara para que ahora estuviéramos piel contra piel en este jugoso abrazo.

 **^EPOV^**

Me encantaba Andrea Bocelli en esta canción. No fue fácil escabullirme de Bella ni siquiera media hora del día de hoy para reunir esta lista de reproducción, pero yo sabía de inmediato que esta canción de nuestra clase de español nos traería cosas. Estaba bastante seguro de que la señora DaCosta tenía algo con Andrea, y mierda, ¡no estaba pensando en ella ahora mismo!

Bella me dejó atónito por completo con esa atractiva ropa para nuestra noche especial, pero me pareció que ella no tenía el descaro de comprar algo como eso por sí misma. Por otra parte, si lo había comprado con Rosalie y Alice, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Bueno, casi nada, reí para mí mismo, recordando la respuesta de mi novia mojigata en nuestro viaje a Good Vibrations.

Su bata de seda se deslizó tranquilamente a lo largo de mi pecho desnudo mientras nuestros corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. La capa delgada entre nosotros no ocultaba su entusiasmo mejor que la mía, y estaba seguro de seguir adelante.

Andrea dio paso a Enrique Iglesias. Separé nuestros labios y canté las dos primeras estrofas mientras seguíamos balaceándonos. Mis manos se movieron a sus caderas.

 _"¿Quieres bailar si te invito a bailar?_

 _¿Quieres correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás?"_

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, inocentes y confiados. Cogí el lado de su bata, y el lazo fácilmente se deshizo. El aliento de Bella se enganchó mientras la tela de seda de su bata se abría.

 _"¿Quieres que llorar si me ves llorar?_

 _¿Quieres salvar mi alma esta noche? "_

Deslizando mis manos por debajo de la materia en sus hombros, arrastré la bata por ambos brazos y dejé que cayera en el suelo a sus espaldas.

 _"¿Tiemblas si te toco los labios?_

 _¿Quieres reír? Oh, por favor, dime esto._

 _Ahora, ¿morirías por la persona que amas?_

 _Abrázame en tus brazos esta noche"._

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella", le dije, mis dedos pasaron sinuosos a lo largo de la piel desnuda de su cuello y sus brazos. Las bragas azul oscuro relucían en la iluminación suave e incluso en la oscuridad pude ver el contraste con su piel cremosa. Era como si estuviera viéndola a través del filtro azul de una cámara de cine, una cualidad etérea impregnaba nuestra escena. No es que Enrique necesitara mi ayuda, pero siempre me había encantado esta línea, así que canté con él:

 _"Me... quitas... el aliento"._

Acerqué su cuerpo al mío otra vez, y dejé que ella sintiera lo que me estaba haciendo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y sobre la curva de su culo, y estaba claro que ella no tenía nada en contra de ese deslizamiento. Ese pensamiento me nubló la mente momentáneamente, y cogí un puñado de la tela mientras trataba de recomponerme otra vez.

"Ahhhh", Bella gimió, sintiendo el material arrugando y su exposición. Mi otra mano se fue suavemente hacia abajo a su trasero desnudo.

"Dios, Bella, tu piel es tan suave".

Bella respondió empujando sus caderas hacia delante y moliéndose contra mí. Joder, yo estaba tratando muy duramente de ser un buen chico esta noche. Antes contemplé los beneficios de llegar al borde, pero pensé que si Bella había esperado 18 años, lo menos que yo podía hacer era aguantar unas horas más.

Me desenganché del cuerpo de ella con gran dificultad, reconociendo esto como las viejas sesiones de juegos previos. Mis dedos llegaron a su cuello, dejando caricias suaves en su camino hasta la piel desnuda de su pecho y a la lujosa seda que cubría la curva de sus pechos. Sus pezones llegaron a mis manos al pasar por encima de ellos, y mis dedos se quedaron y jugaron. No iba a negarle nada esta noche.

"Nnn... nnnggggh... Ahhhhhh... mmm", sus pequeños sonidos de necesidad puntuaban cada toque.

Una mano bailó por su estómago y se encontró con el final del camisón en la parte superior de sus muslos. Mis dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo y la acariciaron suavemente. La encontré resbaladiza y con ganas: mi manera favorita para encontrar a mi novia. Ella se tambaleó y puso una mano en mi hombro bajado para mantener el equilibrio.

"Estás tan mojada", observé con avidez.

"Mmmmm", gimió ella, ganándose otra caricia con mis manos. Bella se removió un poco sobre sus pies, y se me ocurrió que este era el motivo por el que una persona muy sabia inventó la cama. De repente la levanté de sus pies con una mano debajo de sus rodillas y la otra detrás de su espalda. La dejé con cautela en la parte superior de la colcha, dejando su cabeza con cariño en el montón de almohadas y gateando justo encima de ella.

 **~BPOV~**

Él acercó su nariz a la mía y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, haciendo una pausa para recomponerse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, brillaban con intensidad hacia mí y vi puro deseo. Eso envió un escalofrío por mi espalda que terminó justo en el borde de mis bragas.

 _Yo puedo ser tu héroe, bebé._

 _Puedo besarte para quitarte el dolor._

 _Voy a estar a tu lado para siempre_

 _Me... quitas... el aliento._

Edward se empujó a sí mismo con sus rodillas y se instaló entre mis piernas, aplastando sus manos contra mis muslos. Sus pulgares viajaron hacia mi apertura, pero él es solo estaba tomándome el pelo. Cogió ambos lados del dobladillo de mi camisón y lo deslizó lentamente hacia arriba. Se maravilló ante cada nuevo centímetro que se revelaba. Mis propios ojos estaban clavados en él, yo no quería olvidar la forma en la que él me estaba mirando ahora mismo, tan amoroso, tan concentrado, tan deseoso. Me retorcí bajo su escrutinio y experimenté una nueva ola de necesidad gracias a ese hombre perfecto.

La seda se deslizó sobre mis pezones y mis pechos, y no pude decir si el temblor se debió a que estaba expuesta o en respuesta a la forma en la que su lengua golpeaba todo mi labio inferior. Él colocó suavemente un dedo encima de cada montículo y los deslizó lenta y tortuosamente, abajo, rodeando los pezones, continuando hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hacia el triángulo oscuro. Me removí cuando sus manos estuvieron cerca de mi centro, pero él se quedó afuera, burlándose de mí otra vez. Él invirtió su movimiento, utilizando la parte posterior de los mismos dos dedos, haciendo todo el camino hacia arriba y sobre mis pechos. Yo estaba acostada completamente inmóvil, a excepción de mi palpitante pecho, cada molécula centrada en donde sus dedos irían después. Él hizo eso varias veces, arriba y abajo, mirándome intensamente. Debió ver que la humedad se acumulaba en mi apertura, mi cuerpo literalmente lloraba por su atención.

Por suerte, o tal vez no tanto, en su próximo paso juntó más los dedos y pasó tentadoramente por mis labios inferiores, a lo que yo respondí: "nnnnnnnnnnn", con un entrecortado y necesitado gemido, y me retorcí. En el siguiente paso hacia arriba, metió los dedos directamente a través del epicentro de mi lujuria. "¡Ahhhhhhhh!", exclamé, pero el placer casi acabó antes de empezar. Se tomó su tiempo en mis pezones, añadiendo un ligero pinchazo, antes de ir hacia abajo de nuevo. Yo mentalmente estaba haciendo su viaje junto a él, era su ansiosa y caliente copiloto. Solo para volverme un poco más loca, paró esta última vez justo en el borde de mi monte de Venus, lo que hizo que rogara por él.

"Edward, por favor. Te necesitoooo". Gah, el sonido de mi propia suplica me empujó aún más al agujero del conejo.

Como si se le hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba en este caso, llevó los ojos frente a mi cuerpo para mirar mi cara.

"Yo también te necesito, cariño", respondió él con una voz ronca, justo antes de poner su boca sobre mi cuerpo, exactamente donde más dolor tenía por él.

"Ohhhhhhhhh", gemí, disfrutando la nueva sensación de su lengua aplastándose contra mi apertura. Mirando hacia abajo, todo lo que pude ver era la parte superior de su cabeza moviéndose sobre mí, y lo único que pude sentir era el aleteo de su suave y húmeda lengua dentro de mi cuerpo. Con una mano en cada lado, Edward me abrió y continuó saboreándome, muy suavemente, siempre tan desesperante. Mi atención se enfocó 100% en ese solo punto y en lo que la boca de Edward me estaba haciendo. Sus gruñidos suaves expusieron su deseo y recargaron el mío, por no mencionar el efecto que tenían en mi cuerpo.

 _Pájaros vuelan alto_

 _Sabes cómo me siento_

 _Sol en el cielo_

 _Sabes lo que siento_

 _Todo va a la deriva_

 _Sabes lo que siento_

 _Es un nuevo amanecer,_

 _Es un nuevo día,_

 _Es una nueva vida para mí,_

 _¡Y me siento bien!_

 _¡Sí, Muse, yo me siento bien también!_ Yo no podía superar la intimidad de ese acto, no podía superar el hecho de que el rostro de Edward estuviera enterrado profundamente en mi coño. Hasta que, ahí estaba, levantó esa cara hacia arriba y me sonrió gloriosamente, sus labios estaban brillantes por mis jugos.

Tuve que admitir que me sentí muy contenta cuando sus atenciones a mis partes íntimas fueron sustituidas por sus increíbles dedos. De alguna manera él sabía exactamente cómo jugar conmigo, y pronto, estuve de vuelta a donde estaba hacía un momento, girando bajo sus cuidados, deseando en silencio que no se detuviera hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho. Él saltó hacia arriba y se sentó en cuclillas, presionando mis muslos abiertos con sus rodillas. Dos dedos aterrizaron juntos y dibujaron pequeños y lentos círculos alrededor de mi punto más sensible.

Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... Oh Dios, OH DIOS, OH DIOS, OH DIOS...

"¡No te detengas! ¡No pares! Mmmmmmm..."

 **^EPOV^**

Su respiración se volvió jadeante y apretó las sabanas con sus manos. Sus pequeños y bonitos ruidos coincidían con mi movimiento, acelerado pero no firme.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh..."

Joder, si yo no tuviera esta erección, estaría descaradamente frotándome contra su pierna en estos momentos.

Vi los inicios de su orgasmo. La cubrí suavemente con la palma de mi mano y dejé que se frotara contra mí tan duramente como ella necesitaba. Su voz era espaciosa, dulce y tan extremadamente fuera de control.

"Córrete para mí, mi hermosa chica".

Ella me mostró su placer sin censura, sin mostrar pudor o vergüenza.

Después, ella puso su mano sobre la mía, la cual todavía descansaba contra su cuerpo, y me acarició amorosamente. Yo trepé por su cuerpo y dejé caer la cara cerca de la de ella.

"¿Te importa si te beso?", le pregunté, sin saber si ella estaría bien al notar su propio sabor.

"No lo sé. ¿A qué sabe?"

"A sexo", le respondí inmediatamente.

"¿Podrías ser más específico por favor?"

"¿Quieres un lenguaje colorido, profesora?"

"Mmm hmm".

"Vamos a ver... el aroma embriagador del almizcle combinado con el sabor dulce del néctar de frutas. ¿Así te vale?"

"A +, Sr. Cullen".

Sonreí. "Entonces, ¿quieres un poco?"

"Sí", respondió ella, envolviendo sus manos detrás de mi cuello y tirándome hacia abajo. Toqué suavemente sus labios, dejando que ella tomara su propio sabor en la medida que quisiera.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Más almizcle que fruta, pero no está mal... si estás de humor para eso".

"Oh, Bella, definitivamente estoy de humor".

Bella se removió hasta quedarse sentada, deslizó la bata sobre su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo en el proceso. Ella movió el dedo, pidiéndome que mi parte inferior estuviera más cercana a ella, eso fue algo que no tuvo que pedirme dos veces.

Rápidamente me acerqué a su lado izquierdo sobre mis rodillas. Bella metió una mano agresivamente bajo el elástico de la cintura de mis bóxers. "Tu turno", anunció, sorprendiéndome con algunos tirones rápidos.

"Como quieras", le respondí con una amplia sonrisa, la cual ella respondió con una de las suyas. Con una mano en cada lado de mis caderas, ella deslizó cuidadosamente mis bóxers por mis muslos hasta las rodillas, y yo los tiré el resto del camino hasta que salieron y los lancé sobre su camisón abandonado.

"Mmmm, ¿esto es todo para mí?", preguntó.

Justo a tiempo para que sonara Seal con su versión de Here I Am, Baby.

 _No puedo creer que sea real_

 _La forma en la que me haces sentir_

"Solo para ti, Bella".

 _Me estoy quemando muy dentro_

 _Un amor que no puedo ocultar..._

Mi punta ya estaba mojada en el momento en el que sus manos se acercaron de nuevo, tocándome juguetonamente, rodando y deslizando los dedos sobre mí, acariciando mis pelotas. Yo estaba listo y escurridizo y cada punto de contacto era pura alegría.

 _Aquí estoy, cariño, ven y llévame_

 _Aquí estoy cariño, ven y llévame_

 _Tómame de la mano_

"Llévame de la mano", canté mientras Bella prestaba atención a mi petición. Ella me agarró con más fuerza, bombeándome como si fuera en serio.

 _Sé que no tomarás mucho de mí_

 _Antes de que mi copa esté rebosando_

 _Es este amor dentro de mí_

 _No puedo evitarlo, va a haber una explosión, ¡HEY!_

Hablando de explosiones, yo tenía que parar ahora mismo. Necesitaba ahorrar mi energía para el Evento Principal. Colocando la mano sobre la de ella, se lo advertí: "Será mejor que dejes eso".

Incluso en la oscuridad, en esta corta distancia, pude ver que sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Era la hora.

"¿Todavía tienes un poco de miedo?", le pregunté.

"Mmm hmm", los bordes de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

"Sabes cuánto te quiero, ¿no?", le pregunté, de repente desesperado por saber que ella sabia la profundidad de mis emociones.

"Sí", respondió ella con confianza. Bien.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"Sí... pero probablemente ni la mitad de lo que lo estás tú", ella respondió con una amable sonrisa.

A decir verdad, yo estaba ansioso por si le hacía daño. Ella siempre me había dado su confianza libremente y sin límites. Yo no quería volver a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que ella se arrepintiera de esto.

"Lo superaré", fingí audazmente, ocultando mi ansiedad.

 **~BPOV~**

Se me ocurrió que podría ser su primera... virgen.

"No vas a hacerme daño, ya sabes".

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?", él preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza con la pregunta.

"Edward, eres la persona más considerada y amable que he conocido. Me estabas protegiendo incluso antes de que fuéramos una pareja". Estaba segura de que él recordaba su extraña conclusión de que yo tenía miedo a su tacto, y el esfuerzo extra que siempre hizo para asegurarse de que no estaba incómoda en torno a él. "Nunca nadie me ha tratado con tanto cuidado como tú".

"Bueno, te lo mereces, Bella. Siempre deberías ser tratada como una reina".

"¿Edward?", susurré.

"¿Sí?"

"Estoy lista".

 _Ella podía matar con su sonrisa y podía herir con sus ojos_

 _Ella podía arruinar tu fe con sus mentiras casuales_

 _Y ella solo revelaba lo que quería que tú vieras_

 _Y ella se esconde como una niña, pero siempre será una mujer para mí..._

"Está bien".

 _Ella va a sacar lo mejor y lo peor que puedes ser_

 _Cúlpate de todo a ti mismo porque ella será siempre una mujer para mí_

Él se inclinó y me besó de nuevo y me levantó lo suficiente para que nuestras narices se tocaran. "Esto lo cambia todo, ya sabes".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nosotros no seremos nosotros?". Ahora me estaba asustando un poco.

"Todavía seremos nosotros, solo que más. No puedo explicarlo mejor que eso, porque nunca me he sentido así por nadie antes. Te quiero tanto, Bella".

"Yo también te quiero, Edward", dije automáticamente, porque era tan cierto que ni siquiera era gracioso.

"Uno más", murmuró antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios y su lengua contra la mía. Era como si me absorbiera la energía con los besos. Como si mis labios fueran el sol y él un panel solar.

Buscó debajo de su almohada antes de sentarse en sus rodillas, y me di cuenta que había cogido un paquete de aluminio que habría guardado antes. Miré con fascinación cómo él ponía el condón sobre su erección. Solo pensé que una vez que mis pastillas entraran en juego, él no iba a tener que hacer eso.

"Deslízate hacia abajo", me pidió con voz ronca, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo más allá de su erección. Pasó una mano desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi cadera. "¿Te inclinas para mí?", me preguntó, poniéndome en mi lado derecho, de espaldas a él. Sentí su cuerpo duro cerca, detrás de mí, mientras deslizaba su brazo derecho debajo de mí y pasaba su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura.

 _Y lo más que ella hará será tirar sombra sobre ti_

 _Pero ella será siempre una mujer para mí._

Sus labios se arrastraron dando besos a lo largo de mi cuello, y sentí el soplo de aire cerca de mi oído cuando me habló en voz baja y tranquilizadora.

"Sé que esto no parece muy romántico, pero será más cómodo para ti. Y yo estoy aquí, Bella".

"Está bien", le respondí, tratando de ocultar mi decepción. En mi cabeza supuse que haríamos la posición del misionero o una variante del mismo juego, algo en lo que estaríamos frente a frente.

 _Los sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran_

 _Pero no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti._

 _¿Debo quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado_

 _Si no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti?_

Edward me tiró contra su pecho. Su dura longitud se apoyó contra mi suave trasero, y sus rodillas separaron mis piernas. Respiré hondo, teniendo miedo por primera vez esta noche. Esto era real. ¡Era eso!

La mano de Edward levantó mi rodilla desde detrás y suavemente puso toda mi pierna izquierda sobre su cadera. Ensanchó mi apertura con una sola mano y entonces sentí su insistente punta entre mis piernas. La imagen de un pájaro confuso golpeando repetidamente contra la ventana apareció en mi cabeza y me pareció que no podía borrarla.

La mano de Edward estuvo ahí para guiarse dentro de mí, pero cada vez que yo sentía la cabeza apretarse contra mí, tenía la tentación de apartarme. Pensando en la longitud, no parecía posible que yo pudiera manejar su circunferencia.

"Relájate, cariño. Confía en mí. 'Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también. Porque no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti…' ", se unió a Elvis y cantó en mi oído. Me concentré en su voz.

Un dedo se deslizó dentro de mí. "Mmmmm", me relajé para él, no luchando contra la sensación.

"Esa es mi chica", se alivió, resbalando un segundo dedo junto con el primero. "¿Eso se siente bien, cariño?"

"Mmmm", repetí. En realidad se sentía muy bien, sobre todo cuando su mano se golpeaba contra mi cuerpo en la base de sus dedos.

 **^EPOV^**

Dios, estaba tan jodidamente apretada. Nunca me fijé antes, porque solo era un dedo, ¿pero ahora? Mierda.

Deslicé un tercer dedo, rogando no hacerle daño, rezando incluso para que eso fuera suficiente. No presumí, pero yo era más grande que la media, dejando a Emmett de lado. Intenté distraerla con la mano derecha en su pezón, pellizcándolo y amasándolo mientras me alineaba a mí mismo en su entrada. Usé mi mano izquierda para abrir sus labios, proseguí metiendo mi punta en su cuerpo y ajustándome a mí mismo hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Ella estaba húmeda y el condón estaba bien lubricado, pero ella seguía estando tensa y resistiéndose. Yo sabía que ella quería, pero su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que me rechazara.

"¿Me sientes aquí?", le hablé al oído, presionándome mientras lo hacía. "¿Todavía quieres esto, Bella?"

"Sí", dijo ella con voz temblorosa. "Es solo que... se siente..."

"¿Qué, Bella? Dímelo... por favor".

"Se siente como si me estuvieras apuñalando".

¡Mierda! Levanté su pierna de encima y la puse hacia adelante, por lo que se apoyó en la cama al otro lado de ella. Me moví para poder llegar a ella desde este ángulo y traté de presionarme hacia adelante. Golpe... golpe... empujón. La punta se deslizó finalmente entre sus labios externos, y la sostuve.

"Respira, Bella".

Ella soltó el aliento y sentí que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. "¿Mejor, cariño?"

"Sí", dijo ella. "Es bueno... creo".

Eso era todo. Yo estaba a solo un empuje de lo que ambos queríamos. Cogí su mano izquierda con la mía y puse las manos entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Dejé caer mis labios en el hueco de su cuello y le advertí: "¡Aquí vamos! Respira profundamente..."

Su pecho se expandió y me sumergí en su interior con un rápido movimiento.

"¡AAAYYYYY!", ella gritó, asustándome y haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

"Mierda, Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí", respondió ella, todavía con la respiración alterada.

"¿Debo parar?"

Por mucho que yo quería esto, nunca lo habría disfrutado si pensaba que la estaba lastimando.

"No", respondió en voz baja. "Sigue adelante". Cristo, eso sonó como si estuviera apretando los dientes. No era exactamente lo que yo esperaba...

"Bella, yo-"

"Edward", ella dijo de manera uniforme. "Yo quiero esto. Hazme el amor".

Yo era un hombre débil. Esas palabras me golpearon hasta lo más hondo. Y me fue imposible negárselo.

Separando nuestras manos, enganché la mía bajo la rodilla de Bella y realmente me concentré en visualizar la trayectoria de sus paredes interiores. Mis próximos dos empujes causaron que ella se estremeciera, y cuando yo estaba a punto de perder el corazón, finalmente conectamos de la manera correcta. Me deslicé hasta el final dentro de ella y mis pelotas chocaron contra su cuerpo en la parte donde estábamos unidos.

Bella dejó escapar un sorprendido: "¡Ahhh!" y se removió con mi siguiente movimiento. "Mmmm", gimió, relajando los músculos y sintiéndose cómoda a mi alrededor. Ella se alineó a sí misma y se empujó de nuevo en mí con cada empujón para que la penetrara más profundamente en el interior.

"¿Se siente bien?". _Di que sí, te lo ruego._

"Sssí", dijo entre dientes. "Mmmmm".

Sabiendo que ella estaba disfrutando de esto ahora, por fin me concentré en mi propio placer. Entré en ella una y otra vez, con más entusiasmo cada vez. Nuestros cuerpos, húmedos por el sudor y el esfuerzo compartido, se moldearon juntos. Ella se acopló a mi ritmo y aumentó la fuerza cada vez que chocábamos.

"¡Ahh... te siento dentro de mí...!"

¡Mierda! "¡Dios, Bella, eres tan caliente y estrecha!"

"¡Mmmmmmm!"

"¡Nnnnnnnggggg!"

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Desesperado porque Bella compartiera mi clímax, deslicé mi mano hasta su clítoris y lo acaricié suavemente. Ella se molió contra mi mano en frente y sobre mi polla atrás.

Y fue entonces cuando Rufus Wainwright apareció:

 _He oído que había un acorde secreto_

 _Que David tocaba y agradaba al Señor_

 _Pero realmente no te preocupas por la música, ¿verdad?_

 _Dice así, el cuarto, el quinto_

 _La menor cae, el mayor se levanta_

 _El rey desconcertado compone aleluya_

 _Aleluya, Aleluya_

 _Aleluya, Aleluya..._

 **~BPOV~**

Aleluya era la expresión perfecta de ese momento. Yo permití que el milagro de nuestro amor se arrastrara sobre mí y me entregué totalmente a la belleza de la música, al momento, y al chico increíble unido a mí en esta intimidad perfecta.

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que me dejaste saber_

 _Qué era real y casi inferior_

 _Pero ahora nunca me lo muestras, ¿verdad?_

 _Y recuerdas cuando me movía contigo..._

¡Señor, cómo se movía en mí! Cubrí su mano con la mía y sentí sus dedos acariciándome. Sus gruñidos se estaban acercando entre sí y sus golpes eran más urgentes.

"¡Me corro... Ungh... OH DIOS... me corro!", gritó él.

"Mmmmm", le respondí de una manera ininteligible.

 _La bendita noche fue moviéndose también_

 _Y todos nuestros alientos dibujaron un aleluya_

 _Aleluya, Aleluya_

 _Aleluya, Aleluya…_

En medio de los Aleluyas lastimeros, Edward llegó a su clímax, perdiéndose completamente en la sensación. Contuvo el aliento y me estranguló en su agarre desesperado por tres segundos enteros mientras él temblaba y explotaba dentro de mí.

Fue un grito silencioso que se sintió pero no se escuchó. Me sentí parte de él más que nunca, este acto que le daba tanto placer ocurrió dentro de las profundidades de mi cuerpo. No como cuando lo tomé en mi boca, no, eso era superficial en comparación con la forma en la que estaba enterrado dentro de mí ahora mismo.

Su respiración era pesada en mi cuello y sus dedos reanudaron su propósito acariciándome mientras descendía desde su altura. Él quería hacerme venir de nuevo, pero no lo necesitaba ni lo quería. Su cuerpo caliente envuelto alrededor y dentro de mí era todo lo que deseaba. Colocando mi mano sobre la suya, entrelacé nuestros dedos. Ese no era el punto, le dije sin palabras. Pasé su brazo por mi cuerpo y llevé su mano a mis labios.

Aleluya, Aleluya

Aleluya, Aleluya.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward", le susurré, lleno hasta el borde e satisfacción y amor.

"El más feliz", él estuvo de acuerdo.

El Aleluya dio paso a una introducción orquestal y I Don't Want to Miss a Thing de Aerosmith. Edward cantó suavemente detrás de mí, fue casi un ronroneo:

 _"Podría permanecer despierto solo para escucharte respirar_

 _Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes_

 _Aunque estés lejos y soñando_

 _Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición_

 _Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre_

 _Cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que atesoro... "_

Edward me golpeó suavemente el hombro y yo giré el cuello. "¿Hmm?", pregunté, todavía soñadora con su sexy canto.

Su sonrisa era enorme. "Este año todavía no te he dicho cuánto te quiero".

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y acerqué mis labios a los suyos en esta posición incómoda para darle un beso, porque siempre valía la pena. Steven Tyler comenzó la siguiente estrofa mientras nuestros labios y lenguas se conectaban.

 _Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos. No quiero caer dormido_

 _Porque te extrañaría, nena, y no quiero extrañar nada_

 _Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo, tengo el sueño más dulce sueño_

 _Yo aún te extrañaría nena y yo no quiero extrañar nada._

"Bueno, ponte delante entonces", respondí cuando mi cuello no pudo soportar la contorsión un momento más.

"Te quiero mucho, Bella".

 _Situado cerca de los latidos de tu corazón_

 _Me pregunto qué estás soñando, si me estás viendo_

 _Entonces beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos_

 _Y yo solo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre_

 _No quiero perder una sonrisa_

 _No quiero perder un beso_

 _Solo quiero estar contigo aquí, contigo así_

 _Solo quiero tenerte cerca, sintiendo tu corazón muy cerca del mío_

 _Y tú te quedarás aquí, en este momento, por el resto del tiempo._

 **^EPOV^**

Dándole unos cuantos besos en el hombro, salí de ella. Bella se quejó por mi ausencia, haciéndome reír mientras yo ataba el condón. "Ya vuelvo", le prometí, pasando la mano por su espalda antes de rodar fuera de la cama.

Fiel a mi palabra, volví enseguida para encontrarla acostada de espaldas. Pasé el paño caliente contra su tierno cuerpo. "Mmmm, eso se siente bien", tarareó.

"¿Sientes dolor?"

"En realidad no".

"¿Lista para otra ronda?", bromeé.

"No mucho", ella se rió. "Pero gracias por la oferta".

"En cualquier momento", le respondí. "No, en serio, Bella. Lo digo en serio. Cuando quieras. Cualquier lugar. Cualquier posición. Soy tu hombre".

"Es bueno saberlo, Edward. Gracias", dijo ella sonriendo.

"Me estabas ocultando algo", la acusé, con lo que dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Me apoyé de lado sobre un codo, y pasé el tanga azul marino por encima de su ombligo.

"Hmm", ella lo consideró. "Pensé que menos podría ser más".

"Ciertamente hay algo que decir acerca de esto... ¿la próxima vez? Creo que esto podría ser muy divertido".

Ella se rió. "¿Con o sin el resto del traje?"

"Si no vas a querer una segunda ronda en este momento, realmente no puedes decirme cosas como esas", gruñí. "De todos modos, ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje? Ha sido perfecto".

"Sue me lo compró para Navidad".

"Ahhh". Eso tenía más sentido. "Yo sabía que le gustaba a Sue".

"Así que... ¿y la música?"

"¿Sí? ¿Te ha gustado?"

"Era como si hubieras preparado las canciones para que coincidieran con la coreografía. ¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Solo me diste hasta la medianoche. Tuve que permanecer en el tema".

"Bueno, ha sido perfecto".

"Es difícil equivocarse con Elvis, Andrea y Enrique".

"Yo no estaba hablando solo de la música, Edward".

Llevó su mano a mi sien y pasó sus dedos por mi pelo.

No sabía qué decir.

 _¿Gracias?_

 _¿Eres perfecta?_

 _¿Te sentía como si tuviera el cielo a mí alrededor?_

 _¿La próxima vez definitivamente te miraré a los ojos?_

No importaba que no tuviera palabras, porque nunca saldrían con el enorme nudo en mi garganta. A veces, simplemente no había nada que decir.

"¿Pones la primera canción de nuevo para mí?", preguntó ella con dulzura.

Como el iPod estaba en su lado de la cama, le sonreí antes de sumergirme en su cuerpo desnudo para impulsar y darle al 'play'.

"¡Mmmmff!", exclamó ella, atrapándome con su mano sobre mi espalda.

Subí el volumen y la habitación se inundó con la guitarra acústica. Moviéndome hacia atrás, alineé mi cuerpo con el de Bella, quitando la toalla mojada de nuestro camino. Mis dedos se extendieron unos centímetros más allá de ella, pero estábamos rodilla contra rodilla, muslo contra muslo, cadera contra cadera y pecho contra pecho. Piel suave contra piel suave.

Me encantaba que pudiéramos estar juntos de esa manera, no había tensión en el aire, no había barreras entre nosotros, no había cosas más grandes que yo hubiera hecho y ella no hubiera experimentado. Estaba descansando sobre mis codos sonriendo a mi novia como un tonto feliz.

"Canta", susurró, mientras la orquesta llena la habitación.

Canté:

 _"Bésame, bésame mucho_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La última vez_

 _Bésame, bésame mucho_

 _Que tengo miedo a perderte,_

 _Perderte después"._

Mi canción era un susurro a corta distancia. Supuse que no le gustaba mucho mi forma de cantar, porque al poco de empezar la segunda estrofa ella envolvió sus manos detrás de mi cuello y tiró mi boca a la suya.

 **~BPOV~**

Amaba el canto de Edward, pero amaba más sus besos.

 **/-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-/**

 **^EPOV^**

"Papá, por favor, ¿no puedes hacer que mamá deje de llorar?"

"Ella va a estar bien tan pronto como todo lleguéis al interior del aeropuerto. Es solo la despedida lo que la pone tan triste", explicó.

"Sin embargo, ella me hace sentir muy mal", le dije, mirando a mamá abrazar a Bella, las lágrimas se veían desde los dos pares de ojos. "Uf, ahora Bella llorando", me lamenté más.

"Dame un abrazo, Edward, y deja de preocuparte por tu madre. Vamos a estar bien".

Entré en sus brazos y él me dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo. "Gracias por todo, papá. Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad", le dije, mis ojos vagaron a mi regalo mientras mamá finalmente la soltaba.

"Ha sido genial tenerte en casa. Cada vez que quieras traer a Bella, ella es bienvenida".

La verdad era que yo ya había empezado a conspirar en secreto sobre cómo llegar a un acuerdo con Bella para que ella pasara el verano con nosotros. El programa con el que yo trabajaba siempre buscaba grandes entrenadores para trabajar con los niños, y Bella sería una adición fabulosa para el personal. Pero todavía no había tenido el valor de abordar el tema con ella.

Papá me liberó con un último consejo: "Quédate en la cima de tu trabajo ahora. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, pero no te descuides".

"No lo haré, papá. Lo prometo".

"Bien", dijo con un golpe final sobre mi espalda. "Buen viaje, Edward".

 _Mantente bien._

 _Cuida de mamá._

 _Ten cuidado al conducir a casa._

Me puse al lado de Bella, y papá le dio un suave abrazo. Ellos murmuraron en voz baja entre sí, y admiré la naturalidad con la que Bella encajaba con mi familia. Jasper y Alice ya se habían despedido y estaban en la línea de seguridad.

Mamá acabó con Rosalie y se permitió a sí misma ser barrida por Emmett en un exuberante abrazo de oso. Él siempre llevaba una sonrisa a su cara, y yo estaba un poco celoso de eso, porque sabía que era mi turno y me iba a poner a llorar. Di un paso más cerca de ellos y oí las últimas palabras de Emmett.

"Ahora, Ma, no dejes que papá haga que cocines para él más de tres veces a la semana. Y asegúrate de que solo trabaja hasta tarde un sábado. No dejes que esos amigos del jefe se refugien aquí. Y aléjate de HBO, sabes que es demasiado violento para ti y... "

"Emmett" -ella se rio- "lo tengo, cariño. Gracias".

Él la puso abajo y la señaló con el dedo. En su voz más grave, dijo: "Voy a estar recibiendo informes sobre ti".

"No señales, querido. No está bien. Ya sabes eso, Emmett".

"Sí, mamá", dijo él con buen humor, dándole un último beso en la mejilla.

"Cuida de esa hermosa chica tuya, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré, mamá".

Ella se volvió hacia mí y puso sus manos en las mías. "Edward".

Estaba hecho papilla. "Mamá". ¿Podrías por favor no hacerme llorar?

Ella soltó mis manos una vez para acercarme lo suficiente para envolver sus manos alrededor de mi espalda. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Te echaré de menos cuando te vayas".

"Lo sé, mamá".

"Ha sido maravilloso tenerte en casa".

"Gracias por todo", hablé cerca de su oído. "Han sido unas grandes vacaciones".

"Me alegro de que hayáis disfrutado. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward. Bella es una chica encantadora. Y ella es tan buena para ti".

"Lo sé, mamá".

Ella se alejó para darme una de sus miradas. "Y ella es la chica más afortunada de la tierra por tenerte a ti, Edward".

Me reí. "Me aseguraré de decírselo si se le olvida".

"Hazlo", dijo sonriendo. Vi las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella no las derramo en ese momento. Gracias.

 **~BPOV~**

Pobre Edward. Las despedidas eran difíciles para él, ¿y quién podría culparlo? Él tenía una vida maravillosa aquí, y se iba muy lejos de casa. Además, entre los susurros y los abrazos juguetones, apenas conseguimos conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Por mucho que yo no pudiera esperar para volver al campus, cuando la alarma se activó esta mañana fue muy difícil tener que salirnos de la pequeña burbuja de intimidad que habíamos construido nosotros mismos en la cama de Edward.

Como los padres sabios que eran, Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban a todos nosotros en la planta baja esta mañana, cuando llegaron a casa. A pesar de que no me vieron salir de la habitación de Edward, sentí como que lo que hicimos anoche estaba escrito por toda mi cara para que todos lo vieran. Yo no podía tener el mismo aspecto cuando me sentía como una persona completamente diferente esta mañana. Este año.

Pero si Carlisle y Esme habían detectado algo anormal, fueron demasiado educados como para hacer comentarios al respecto, se lo agradecí al Señor. Rose era otra historia. Ella me arrinconó en el coche y me bombeó para que contara los detalles, le proporcioné muy pocos.

"¿Él estuvo increíble?"... "¿Te dolió?"... "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"... "¿Has tenido un orgasmo?"

"Rose, lo siento. Yo no me siento como para compartir eso", le dije. Ella entendió el mensaje y dejó de preguntar.

O) (O

Habíamos levantado el brazo entre nosotros, así que yo estaba acurrucada con mi espalda sobre el pecho de Edward mientras él se inclinaba contra la ventana. Debajo del escaso cuadrado de paño grueso y suave de la compañía aérea, ambos brazos estaban a mí alrededor, y nuestras cuatro manos estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo. Debido a la regulación del cinturón de seguridad, no estábamos tan cerca como me gustaría estar, pero mi mejilla estaba apoyada contra su corazón y podía sentir cada latido. La palabra "satisfecha" flotaba felizmente alrededor de mi cabeza, ya que ambos dormitamos y estuvimos tranquilos todo el camino de regreso a Manchester. Jasper estaba desplomado en su silla junto a mí, con Alice en el pasillo, y Emmett y Rose se abrazaban de manera similar a nosotros. Los fuertes ronquidos de Emmett se escuchaban por toda la cabina, estaba segura. De vez en cuando Rose le daba un codazo para tranquilizarlo.

Cansados de nuestro viaje y de la resaca en mayor o menor grado de nuestra celebración, los seis hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a los dormitorios desde donde el autobús nos dejó en el campus. Era hora de cenar en la universidad, a pesar de que se sentía como si fuera más temprano para nosotros, y estábamos dispuestos a llenar nuestros estómagos en la cafetería e irnos a la cama.

"Voy a tener que aprenderme el nuevo horario," le dije, estudiando nuestras dos horarios de lado a lado en mi escritorio.

"Bueno, al menos los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las nueve tenemos juntos Historia del Rock".

"Parece que tienes Gestión Empresarial al mismo tiempo que yo tengo Trascendentalismo, y están bastante cerca una clase de la otra".

"¿Trans… qué?"

"No importa. Bueno, Economía y Marketing son los martes y jueves, de una a cuatro de la tarde. Eso es bueno... podrás dormir hasta tarde esos días".

"Sí, y tú no tienes Tragedias de Shakespeare hasta las 10:30, así que está todo bien".

"Parece que nuestra única mala noche será los miércoles cuando yo tengo Escritura Académica de siete a diez".

"Eso suena brutal", dijo él con una expresión de verdadera angustia cruzando su cara, eso me hizo reír.

"No debería ser tan malo. Además, tengo a Banner", sonreí.

"El profesor mascota", dijo sonriendo, rodando los ojos.

"Estás celoso", repliqué.

"Ah, sí, ya me gustaría estar escribiendo esa mierda académica y leer literatura transatlántica e intergaláctica," él sonrió

"Oh, Dios mío. Estás totalmente pidiendo eso", le aceché.

Por suerte, él estaba de pie justo en frente de mi cama cuando sonrió y dijo: "Acércate, Bella". Creo que fue el pequeño movimiento de su mano haciéndome señas para que fuera hacia él lo que realmente cerró el tema.

Me lancé a través del aire y lo abordé en la cama. Se vio agradablemente sorprendido por mi ataque y encantado de haber caído de espaldas conmigo encima de su cintura. Tomé sus manos y las levanté por encima de su cabeza, sosteniéndolas contra el colchón. Él me dio otra sonrisa y me desafío: "¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Bella?"

"Voy a amarte como a la vida, Edward Cullen".

"Hazlo, cariño", él respondió.

… …

 **LISTA DE CANCIONES DE EDWARD PARA LA PRIMERA VEZ DE BELLA:**

Andrea Bocelli, Bésame Mucho

Enrique Iglesias, Hero

Muse, Feeling Good

Seal, Here I am, Baby

Billy Joel, She´s always a woman

Elvis Presley, Fools Rush In

Rufus Wainwright, Hallelujah

Aerosmith, I don´t want to miss a thing


	22. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _Capítulo beteado por Ruby Cullen O´Shea_

 _.-.-.-._

 **Epílogo: Orientación de primer año, 2036**

 **^EPOV^**

La conmoción por la habitación me distrajo de mirar a Bella dando los toques finales a la cama de Nathan.

"Nic, vamos", él declaró, "esos son mis pantalones favoritos".

"Tú no lo entiendes, Nate. Tus pantalones cortos y anchos de hace seis años envían el mensaje equivocado. Confía en mí, sé lo que les gusta a las chicas Holden".

"Papá... ¿un poco de ayuda?", suplicó él.

"Lo siento, chico", le respondí, estirando mis brazos a modo de disculpa. "Tú puedes saber tu camino alrededor del campo de golf, pero creo que confío en tu hermana mayor para el vestuario".

"¡Uf!", exclamó, lanzando su cuerpo frustrado en su cama. "Lo he estado haciendo muy bien en casa sin ella durante los últimos tres años".

"Nueva Inglaterra es diferente", ella le aconsejó sabiamente. "Además, las chicas de aquí no saben tu reputación. En realidad, puede que tengas que trabajar un poco en ello".

"Solo hasta tu primer partido", le animé, añadiendo un guiño astuto que por desgracia fue pillado por mi esposa.

Bella rodó los ojos y pasó alrededor de la cama para ponerse a mi lado. "¿Esa es toda la sabiduría que quieres compartir con tu único hijo en esta ocasión trascendental?", me preguntó.

"Caramba, mamá. Ya tuvimos esa charla hace mucho tiempo", se quejó Nathan.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es tu opinión de la conversación?", ella le preguntó.

Como un robot, él repitió mi consejo frecuentemente expresado: "Actuar como el hombre que quiero ser en todo lo que haga, y cuando ocasionalmente meta la pata, ir humildemente a pedir disculpas".

"¿Ves?", dije en voz baja al oído de Bella. "Él lo tiene".

"¿No es hora de vosotros dos os toméis vuestro paseo anual a Warwick?", Nic preguntó.

"Vamos, querido", dijo Bella. "Los niños pueden con nosotros".

"Dile adiós a tu madre, Nathan".

Miré con una extraña mezcla de emociones como mi hijo con el pelo color bronce y ojos verdes abrazaba a mi esposa. Su personalidad era la mía, pero su cuerpo se parecía más al de su tío Emmett, un rasgo sobre el que mi hermano nunca dejaba de bromear. Era imposible no relacionar este momento con mi abrazo de despedida con mamá. Recordé mi punzada de culpa por dejar a mis dos padres, estando seguro de que tendrían nada más que esperar a que sus días largos y solitarios pasaran por delante de ellos. Ahora entendía la posición de mis padres, mejor que nunca, y al igual que la larga lista de padres que habían venido delante de mí, templé mi alegría mientras despedía mi querido bebé de nuestro nido.

"Intenta no romper demasiados corazones, Nathan", Bella le advirtió cuando él se aflojó de su agarre.

"No te atrases en tu trabajos de las clases", le recordé cuando fue mi turno.

Mientras tanto, Bella le daba a Nicole un cálido abrazo. Me llamó la atención lo bien que habían llevado todo el asunto de ser madre e hija, a pesar de la falta de cualquier apariencia maternal de Bella. Tal vez era como una oscilación natural, si lo tenías, lo tenías. Si no lo tenías, tendrías toda una vida de experiencias frustrantes extendiéndose ante ti, o hubieras tomado la ruta que la madre de Bella tomó: simplemente darse por vencida. Por suerte para todos nosotros, el calor natural de Bella y la apertura de mente crearon la base perfecta para que le gustara la maternidad. Y no me dolía que Nicole siempre contara con Bella para su asesoramiento más constructivo a la hora de escribir. Era apropiado que las características de Bella que primero me atrajeron hacia ella fueran las mismas que heredarían sus hijos. Bueno, menos la parte sexy, claro.

 **~BPOV~**

Me obligué a ignorar el cartel de 'Bienvenidos Adriana y Haley' cuando llamé a la puerta de Warwick 303, en vez de eso visualicé el alegre cartel que ponía 'Rosalie' y 'Bella' que me saludaba cada día de ese año más importante.

"¡Hola!", una chica entusiasta y de cara fresca nos saludó calurosamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lamentamos molestarte, pero mi marido y yo nos conocimos aquí hace 25 años, y esta solía ser mi habitación. ¿Te importa si… _'nos revolcamos en la cama'_... la miramos por un segundo?"

"Claro. Ya entiendo. Entrad. Por lo tanto, ¿os conocisteis en el primer año? ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Amor a primera vista?"

Miré a Edward, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia como la mía. "Bueno, algo así", respondió él.

El rostro de la chica se encendió. "Pensé que sentía un karma muy positivo aquí. Esa es una historia muy dulce".

Edward no estaba prestando más atención a ella de lo que lo estaba haciendo yo en este momento. Sus ojos se fueron hacia la cama, y supe que él estaba pensando en nuestras muchas grandes aventuras. Por voluntad de Dios, la universidad había tenido el buen sentido de actualizar los marcos de la cama y los colchones desde nuestros días aquí. La predicción de Edward de que nuestra primera vez iba a cambiar todo, fue muy cierta. Desde nuestro primer día de vuelta, el 1 de enero de 2012, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

 **~ -21/01/2012-~**

 _El momento en el que los seis llegamos al campus Holden, llegué a un acuerdo tácito de que Rose se quedaría con Emmett, dejando mi habitación para Edward y para mí, y la habitación de Edward para Alice y Jasper. Las primeras semanas de vuelta fueron el cielo en la tierra, teníamos toda la libertad del mundo y casi nada en el camino de la responsabilidad. Nos separábamos solo para las clases y el viaje diario de Edward de nuevo a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse. Mis inhibiciones se encontraban en un mínimo histórico, para gran regocijo de Edward, y él se deleitó en "enseñarme" nuevas posiciones y evocarme respuestas intensas._

 _Pero había una cosa que estaba reteniendo, y yo estaba bastante segura de que sabía por qué. Esa mañana abrí mi nueva caja de píldoras y apareció esa mágica y primera píldora del nuevo ciclo, estaba malditamente segura de que él me vio hacerlo. Yo estaba cubierta, ambos habíamos dado negativo para todo, todos los sistemas estaban listos._

 _"¿Ya has terminado?", preguntó él por decimoséptima vez._

 _"Casi", repetí, la diferencia era que esa vez lo dije en serio. Puse los toques finales a mi análisis de 'Othello: Héroe o Tonto' y lo envié por correo electrónico a mi profesor. "Soy toda tuya", le dije a Edward. "Gracias por esperar con tanta paciencia"._

 _"Creo que merezco una enorme recompensa por eso", dijo con optimismo, tumbado sobre mi cama._

 _"Estoy de acuerdo", le respondí, plantando la rodilla cerca de su cintura y acostándome en su costado izquierdo._

 _Sus labios alcanzaron de forma automática los míos, como una fuerza magnética yendo hacia su polo opuesto._

 _"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres para tu recompensa?", le pregunté entre besos._

 _"Solo a ti. Nada más", dijo sonriendo._

 _o) (o_

 _"¿Me sientes diferente?", él me preguntó en voz baja al oído._

 _"Mmmmm", le respondí lo más inteligentemente posible. La verdad era que me encantaba la forma en la que se sentía dentro de mí, sin ningún obstáculo, pero lo que me gustaba más era que estamos alineados de pies a cabeza, cara a cara. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con el suya, no tenía partes que necesitaran más atención de la que Edward les podía dar. Por primera vez podíamos besarnos cómodamente mientras estábamos unidos. Aún mejor, podía ver sus ojos expresar todas las emociones que él estaba experimentando: el amor, la gratitud, la alegría, el deseo... y, finalmente, el éxtasis._

~ / ~

 **^EPOV^**

"¿Lista para ir al encuentro con Banner?", pregunté, apretando suavemente su mano y tirando de ella para sacarla de sus sueños.

"Claro", respondió ella. Le dimos las gracias a Adriana y fuimos a Williams Hall, donde se encontraba el profesor Banner en el mismo cargo que había ocupado durante los últimos 30 años.

Su puerta estaba abierta, y su rostro se iluminó cuando tocamos. "¿Así que el rumor es cierto? ¿Realmente estás metiendo otro Cullen masculino en nuestro frágil ecosistema de la universidad?"

"Te dije que tú siempre le gustaste más, Bella", sonreí, abriendo mis brazos para ofrecerle a él un abrazo.

"Vamos, Michael, no es tan malo", respondió Bella. "Además, todavía tienes a Nicole por un año más".

Él llegó a Bella cuando yo le liberé de nuestro abrazo. "Una astilla de un viejo tronco, esa Nicky", dijo sonriendo. "¿Crees que va a ser un novelista como su madre a los 23?"

"Yo no lo descartaría", le respondí. "Ella tiene grandes historias que ya piden a gritos ser escritas".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Ella no tiene escasez de ideas, eso es seguro".

"¿Estás listo?", Bella le preguntó. "Tenemos una reserva para las 18:30 en La Estrella de Oro".

"Por supuesto. Todo esto puede esperar", dijo cerrando su portátil y cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Cerró la puerta del despacho detrás de él, se metió bien entre nosotros a medida que comenzamos a caminar. Le di una mirada ligeramente sucia por nuestra broma corriente.

"Vosotros dos nunca habéis podido soportar estar lejos el uno del otro", se rió de mi malestar.

"Otra vez no", negué con la cabeza, rodando los ojos al recordarlo.

 **~ -2/01/2012-~**

"Señorita Swan, que bueno verte. Feliz Año Nuevo", el profesor Banner la saludó con la mano extendida y una sonrisa genuina. "¿Y señor Cullen? Hmm, yo no recuerdo haber visto su nombre en la lista. ¿Desea agregar mi clase?"

Un bufido se me escapó antes de que tuviera tiempo para frenarlo. Consideré preguntarle si había bolas de nieve en el infierno, pero guardé mi sarcasmo por el amor de Bella.

"Uh... no. Estoy acompañando a Bella".

 _Y estaba mirando un poco alrededor para ver con quién la has unido esta vez_. Asomé la cara a través de la puerta del aula y traté de examinar la habitación.

Banner miró a Bella y le preguntó: "¿Qué está haciendo?"

Ella se rió suavemente y dijo: "Él está diciendo adiós". Volviéndose hacia mí, ella dijo: "Adiós, Edward. Te veré más tarde".

"Está bien, estaré de vuelta a las diez para recogerte".

"Creo que puedo hacer todo el camino de regreso a la residencia por mí misma".

"De ninguna manera. No en la oscuridad. Estaré aquí esperándote".

"Haz lo que quieras", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se giraba para entrar. Tiré de ella jalándola de la mano que todavía la estaba sujetando y la giré hacia mí, así estábamos cara a cara.

"¡Dámelo!", exigí, dándole un beso en serio y un recordatorio de que yo era su único compañero.

~ / ~

Banner sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Siempre has sido un blanco tan fácil, Edward. Tu corazón estaba siempre ahí. ¿Es eso lo que puedo esperar del joven Cullen?"

Me encogí de hombros, poniéndome a la defensiva en nombre de mi hijo. Pero Bella le respondió rápidamente: "Exactamente. Cierras los ojos y no puedes distinguirlos".

Él levantó los ojos al cielo de manera dramática. "¡Dame fuerza!"

 **~BPOV~**

Edward cerró mi puerta y caminó alrededor del coche para ponerse en el lado del conductor.

"¿Y si ya no está allí?", le pregunté una vez que él conducía por la carretera principal.

"Va a estar allí, Bella", me tranquilizó. "Tú te preocupas cada vez, y siempre está ahí".

"¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez si yo no me preocupara, se podría haber ido?"

"Eso es un poco malo, cariño", dijo sonriendo y agarrando mi mano.

Pero mi ansiedad no me dejó hasta que vi la cortina de terciopelo negro en la parte trasera de la tienda. "¡Uf... veinte dólares para tres fotos! ¡Hablando de la inflación!"

"Eso son cinco minutos de lecciones de golf. Incluso si es el hijo mimado de Peter Clarke. Entra".

 **^EPOV^**

"¡Edward, espera!", me sorprendió quitando la cortina cuando estaba a punto de meter el billete de veinte dólares en la ranura.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé. Es nuestro vigésimo quinto año, nuestra vigésimo quinta vez haciéndolo. Deberíamos... tal vez, ¿hacer algo un poco diferente?"

No pude contener mi sonrisa. "¿Por fin vas a quitarte la camisa?", yo solo había estado trabajando en ello durante los últimos quince años.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo verde, ¿lo sabías?"

 _Llámame lo que quieras_. "¿Eso es un sí?"

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la tienda. Como de costumbre, éramos los únicos en el lugar. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera el negocio abierto. "Bien" -ella finalmente estuvo de acuerdo- "pero vamos a tener que hacer una segunda ronda para nuestro muro".

"Los mejores cuarenta dólares que jamás he gastado", comenté con impaciencia sacando un segundo billete de veinte de mi cartera. "¿De espaldas primero?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo traté de contener mi alegría. Temía que si me ponía demasiado nerviosa, ella podía cambiar de opinión. "Dime cuando estés lista".

Después de unos segundos, oí: "Está bien. ¡Date prisa, Edward!"

Metí el dinero en la ranura y, casi como Clark Kent me retiré mi camisa en el camino a la cabina. Al ver a Bella desnuda de cintura para arriba, sentí el familiar revoloteo que ella continuaba evocando en mí después de 25 años, dos adolescentes, ocho novelas más vendidas y de un reparto de película.

Ella se subió a mi regazo y envolvió el brazo detrás de mi cuello mientras el mío estaba alrededor de su cintura. 10... 9... 8... 7... nos besamos... 4... 3... 2... me arrimé más y apreté su pecho... ¡CLICK!

"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Edward Cullen!", ella me regañó, completamente indignada. Levanté la mano en un gesto de rendición.

"Bella, ¿en serio? ¿Qué podías esperar?". Ni siquiera intenté disculparme, ella iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Yo no lo sentía.

10... 9... "Solo por eso"... 7... uh-oh... 6... ella se agachó y me desabrochó los vaqueros... 3... 2... su mano se sumergió dentro de mis bóxers y cogió mi erección... ¡CLICK!

"Oopsie. ¡Mi mano se ha deslizado!", dijo ella en broma.

"Ahora que lo dices", le advertí, girándola para ponerla a horcajadas sobre mí. 10... 9... 8... le di un beso, aplastando nuestros pechos uno contra el otro... 5... 4... 3... 2... deslicé ambas manos dentro de sus bragas y le di a su culo un apretón cordial... "OOP"... ¡CLICK !

Como caballero que era, le lancé a Bella su camisa y su sujetador antes de ajustarme mis botones. Nos sentamos en el banco y esperamos como dos niños fuera de la oficina del director a que saliera la evidencia de nuestra depravación. Bella me empujó contra la máquina para que enseguida recoger las imágenes recién salidas de la ranura. Su rostro se puso rojo brillante cuando examinó las fotos. "¡Oh. Dios. Mio. Míranos!", ella puso la tira en mis manos.

La expresión molesta en su rostro por el apretón de sus tetas no tenía precio, solo fue superada por la sonrisa socarrona que estaba apareciendo en su cara al recordar las represalias. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Yo no estaba mirando su cara.

"Maldita sea, mujer. Sigues siendo la chica más caliente de alrededor. Dime cómo tuve tanta suerte".

"Realmente no podía decirte. Debe ser la forma en la que siempre puedes vender hielo a los esquimales".

 **~-25/04/2012-~**

"Tengo que admitirlo, Edward. No pensé que hubiera alguna manera de que ésta loca idea volviera a funcionar, pero esta formación por parejas ha resultado ser la cosa más inteligente que has hecho desde averiguar que estabas destinado a estar con Bella".

"Sabía que iba a ser un gran negocio para ti, Riley. Y con el beneficio que está mostrándote, estoy seguro de que obtendré una 'A' en mi clase de Gestión Empresarial".

"Yo no sé nada de esos dos", Riley apuntó su barbilla hacia donde Emmett y Rose estaban haciendo el tonto en las colchonetas.

"Van a llegar juntos. Emmett realmente acepta el entrenamiento bastante bien. Solo tienes que ser fuerte".

"¿Crees que Connor y su novia van a durar?", le pregunté, mirando a Connor y la chica bufanda, cuyo nombre ahora había aprendido que era Lucy.

"Lo creo", dijo sonriendo. "Ella es una chica muy dulce".

"¿Y tú, Riley, has tenido una pareja diferente para cada clase?"

"Estoy bien, Edward. No estoy listo para establecerme todavía. Mírate y míralos, todos azotados por alguien", bromeó.

Le di una buena mirada a mi hermano, a mi compañero de cuarto, a Connor, e incluso a mí mismo, con todos los espejos en este lugar, no era difícil de hacer. "Lo siento, amigo", le respondí. "¡El único en forma para azotar a cualquier persona en esta sala eres tú! ¡Y estás tomando nuestro dinero en el proceso!".

"Pues sí", dijo sonriendo. "Será mejor que vuelvas con Bella", dijo. "Ella necesita un observador en las dominadas".

"Esa es mi chica", sonreí con orgullo.

~ / ~

 **~BPOV~**

"Así que, Edward, hipotéticamente...", empecé mientras él sacaba el coche de alquiler de vuelta hacia la Ruta 3.

"¿Sí?", sonrió, curioso y con ganas de jugar.

"¿Y si tu hijo te llama en dos meses, preguntando si puede ir a pasar Acción de Gracias con una chica que acaba de conocer?"

"Yo diría: 'más poder para ti, chico. Espero que su madre haga mucho relleno'.

"Y luego, un mes más tarde, te pide traer a dicha chica a casa para Navidad. ¿Qué pasaría?"

"Yo diría: '¡demonios, y la habitación de huéspedes para ella!'

"¿De verdad? Bueno, tres meses más tarde, llama y pide que le enviemos en un crucero por el Caribe para las vacaciones de primavera".

"Hmmm, es un poco más difícil. Probablemente yo le haría pagar por ello con sus propios ingresos, pero no tendría un problema con que él se fuera. Y sí, Bella, yo absolutamente también le dejaría ir y pasar el verano con la familia de ella, siempre y cuando él tuviera un trabajo a tiempo completo".

"¡Wow, eres un padre muy abierto de mente!"

"Creo que hemos aprendido de dos de los mejores", dijo convincentemente.

 **~ -05/05/2012-~**

"Papá, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte".

"No me digas, Bells, ¿Edward y tú queréis ir a Tijuana para el fin de semana?", sonaba un poquito cansado, y me pregunté si había probado su paciencia demasiado a menudo con nuestro reciente viaje a las Bahamas durante las vacaciones de primavera. Supuse que su preocupación era válida, pero yo me había pagado todo el viaje con mis ganancias siendo tutora.

"No, no del todo. Es... sobre este verano..."

"Sí, Bells, sobre este verano..."

"Yo sé que vas a pensar que esto es una barbaridad, pero-"

"Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo".

Espera, ¿qué? "¿Eh?"

"Bells..."

"¿Sí?"

"Le he pedido a Sue que se case conmigo".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?"

Él se rió. "Lo creas o no, ella dijo ha dicho que sí".

"¡Oh Dios mío, papá, eso es genial!"

"Sí... así que, hemos reservado la iglesia para finales de agosto, justo antes de que tengas que volver a la universidad".

"Eso es perfecto, papá. Estoy tan feliz por ti".

"Entonces, ¿qué me quieres preguntar, Bella?"

"Edward me ha invitado a ir a California y trabajar con él en su programa de campamento de verano. Estaría enseñando a niños con la lectura y la escritura y trabajando cuarenta horas a la semana, y sus padres ya me han dicho que está bien que me quede con ellos, y sería una gran oportunidad y... "

"Está bien", dijo él en voz tan baja que creí que me lo había imaginado.

"¿Está bien?"

"Claro. Quiero decir, voy a tener que hablar con los padres de Edward, pero no veo por qué no debería funcionar. Puedes traer Edward de vuelta contigo al final del mes de agosto para la boda y pasar directamente a la universidad desde aquí".

"¡Oh, papá! ¡No sé cómo darte las gracias!"

"¿Acompáñame al altar?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Te hago mi madrina, pero Billy nunca me lo perdonará".

"Por supuesto, papá. Con mucho gusto te entregaría a Sue".

"¡Hey! ¡No estés tan ansiosa por deshacerte de tu viejo!"

Me reí: "Yo no lo he querido decir de esa manera. Y gracias otra vez por ser tan abierto de mente con el tema del verano".

"Bella, sé lo que se siente al estar enamorado. Y estate segura de que no vas a encontrarme de pie entre vosotros dos" –él resopló antes de continuar- "quiero decir, de verdad. ¡Sería más tonto que esos locos lanzándose delante de los toros en Pamplona!"

Yo di un sollozo vergonzoso para poder expulsar las palabras que necesitaba decir. "Te quiero, papá".

"Yo también te quiero, Bells".

~ / ~

 **^EPOV^**

"¿Quién va a abrir otra vez?"

Ella consultó las entradas. "The Random Harols", respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Jesús, nos estamos haciendo viejos. ¿Lo sabes, B?"

"No. Nuestros hijos se están haciendo viejos. Nosotros estamos exactamente igual".

Él aparcó el coche y puso el GPS en su teléfono para que pudiéramos encontrarlo más adelante. Bueno, estábamos empezando a ser un poco olvidadizos. Metiendo la mano en el asiento trasero, él sacó la cesta de picnic. "¿Cojo las mantas?"

"¿Crees que necesitamos las dos?", bromeé. "Ya tuviste tu pequeña aventura del día".

"Por Dios, cariño, ¿eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo hoy? Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no limpias las tuberías".

"Oh, maldita sea. Nunca debí repetir eso". Él me ofreció su mano mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas de entrada.

"Esa, querida, fue una de las observaciones más sabias de Rose".

Bella sonrió. "Oh, ¿mejor que su sugerencia de que yo debería escribir nuestra historia de amor, finamente velada como una alegoría y usando una cierta tragedia shakesperiana sobre dos desventurados amantes?"

Tuve que rascarme la cabeza ante eso, después de todos estos años. "Sí, realmente creo que hubiera sido mejor ir con 'La fierecilla domada' en su lugar".

"¿Qué?", ella me hizo a un lado de manera juguetona. "¿No querrás decir 'Mucho ruido y pocas nueces' por su burla ingeniosa?"

"Bueno, Bella, yo no soy experto, pero probablemente tendría que elegir 'Bien está lo que bien acaba'.

"Hunh", ella hizo una pausa, considerando mi elección. "¿Así que entonces este es el fin para nosotros?"

Vi a mi hermano en medio del césped, agitando los brazos como un loco. "El final de nuestra caminata tranquila por el carril de la memoria", le respondí, dándole Emmett un gesto de reconocimiento para que él se relajara.

 **~BPOV~**

"¿Cómo ha ido el dejar a Nate?", preguntó Rose.

"No podía esperar a que lo dejásemos solo", le respondí.

"Ese es mi sobrino", Emmett dijo con orgullo. "Es probable que ya esté merodeando por el campus para buscar a chicas calientes".

"Nathan no merodea", le reprendí por asumir que mi hijo era un mujeriego.

"Yo le enseñé a ese niño todo lo que sabe", Emmett contestó. "Confía en mí, él está fuera merodeando".

"Bella, ven, coge la esquina", dijo Edward, distrayéndome con el ritual de esparcir nuestra manta Holden en el césped. "De todos modos, ¿dónde están Jasper y Alice?", preguntó, mirando alrededor.

Rose rodó los ojos. "El conductor se ha perdido".

"Oh, esos dos son un caso", Edward se rió. "Las únicas personas que llegan a este lugar en una limusina son los Kings of Leon".

Rose resopló. "¡Otro grupo de viejos pedorros tratando de revivir sus días de gloria!"

"¡Hey, mira a quién llamas viejo pedorro, Rosie!", Emmett se quejó.

"Emmett, ¿tienes alguna historia buena para nosotros?", cambié el tema, sabiendo que iba a llegar a algo entretenido.

"De hecho, tuve una señora con gemelos la semana pasada..."

"¡Oh, Dios la ayude!", me lamenté, y Rose estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

"¿Te imaginas? Como si un monstruo a la vez no fuera suficiente. Y si el parto no te mata, los años adolescentes-"

"Whoa, cariño", Emmett declaró. "Estos gemelos tienen solo una semana de edad. No vamos a convertirlos en monstruos todavía".

Desconecté de su familiar charla y me puse frente a Edward, acostándome entre sus rodillas dobladas. Inclinando la espalda contra su pecho, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyé mi peso en sus brazos. El zumbido constante de los latidos de su corazón me arrulló a un profundo sentido de la relajación, y mis ojos se cerraron.

 **~-28/10/2011-~**

"¿Bella?"

Su suave voz me despertó y abrí los ojos a la maravillosa vista de Edward tumbado a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y una curiosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"¿Mmm?"

"Dondequiera que vayas, llévame contigo la próxima vez".

 _Oh, tú estabas definitivamente allí._ "Simplemente disfrutaba de la música. Es tan relajante".

"Ya sabes, vas a crearme un complejo si me dices que te quedaste dormida en nuestra primera cita".

Me empujé para arriba sobre mi codo, así estaba en la misma posición que él. "Yo no estaba dormida. Lo prometo".

"Te creo", respondió él.

~ / ~

"¿Ella está durmiendo?", la estridente voz de Alice rompió mis dulces recuerdos.

"No, Alice" -insistí- " no estoy dormida".

"Hmmm, parecía que estabas durmiendo", presionó.

"Metete en tus cosas, Whitlock", repliqué, despertándome a mí misma y besando el cuello de Edward en mi camino de regreso a la vigilia.

"¿Cómo está Junior?", Edward preguntó con el pecho reverberando en mi mejilla.

"Ya establecido", Jasper respondió. "Sabes que le va a patear el culo a Nate, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, Jas", Edward respondió. "Como tú golpeaste el mío... durante la primera mitad de nuestra primera temporada".

"Golpe bajo, Cullen. Nunca debería haberte ayudado".

"Y yo nunca debería haberte añadido veinte metros".

"Beau tiene al menos eso sobre Nate", se jactó Jas. "Y él mantiene el primer puesto durante dos años ya".

"Sí, antes de que Nate aparezca para destronarlo".

"Oh Dios mío, vosotros dos", Alice les cortó. "No hagáis vuestra rivalidad su rivalidad. Alejad a nuestros chicos de esta tontería".

Edward rió y mi cabeza casi saltó de su pecho. "Eres muy amable, Alice. Que tu loca cabeza no se preocupe por eso".

Cansada de la vieja conversación, Rose me golpeó la pierna. "Bella, ¿qué vais a hacer Edward y tú ahora que vuestro nido está vacío?"

Aparté la cabeza del cuerpo duro, hermoso y sexy de marido desde hacía 21 años. Yo sabía que él estaba pensando lo que yo estaba pensando, él siempre lo sabía. Queríamos a Nicole, ella era el bebé de nuestra luna de miel, lo más probable era que la hubiéramos concebido en nuestra noche de bodas, un cliché. Y Nathan siempre había sido mi Edward en miniatura, así que, ¿cómo podría ser eso malo? Pero la verdad, no hemos tenido un momento para nosotros desde... bueno, desde nuestra boda celebrada tan pronto como nos graduamos.

Las cosas no podrían ser mejor para nosotros. Mi último libro acababa de ser vendido a Summit Entertainment, y el papel principal iba a ser interpretado por Gray Folsom, el nuevo icono de la moda más caliente desde ese famoso vampiro de cuando estábamos en el instituto. Si mi marido no fuera tan picante, incluso yo podría tener la tentación de desarrollar un flechazo hacia ese chico. Le prometí a mi publicista que haría una breve gira de presentación de la película, pero yo no estaba interesada en las prolongadas ausencias de casa.

Edward estaba en la cima de su juego de golf, y era el profesional de golf más popular del Condado de Orange Country Club desde que el club abrió sus puertas en la década de 1920. Él iba a trabajar cada mañana silbando, y volvía a casa aún más feliz al final de cada día. Después de quince años siendo el cabeza, todavía tenía un horario completo de clases de cinco días a la semana, y un promedio de diez increíbles ofertas de un año de los clubes de todo el mundo. Él declinaba las ofertas con una humilde expresión de arrepentimiento, sabiendo que nunca podría salir de la zona. No se trataba solo de que aún gozaba de una ronda cada semana con Carlisle, o que Esme nos prepara la comida familiar todos los domingos. Él realmente amaba a su gente, incluso a los más exigentes, e intentaba llevar la alegría del juego a sus vidas lo mejor que podía.

'¡Mira esto, Edward! '

'¡Tienes que haber oído hablar de la ronda que he hecho! '

'¡Uf, necesito una intervención de emergencia! '

'¿Me puede mostrar ese giro de cadera otra vez?'

Sí, había oído los rumores. Era un hecho de la vida que había llegado a aceptar, pero yo mantenía cerca de mi corazón el mantra que Alice me había dicho hacía mucho tiempo: ignorar, ignorar. Las chicas de todas las edades estarían siempre coqueteando y clamando por esa sonrisa adicional de Edward o por ser tocadas por él. Pero yo sabía que él siempre tenía cuidado de donde pone sus manos, y tendía a hacer visitas frecuentes a su lugar de trabajo. No podía resistirme a la forma en la que él dejaba todo cuando escuchaba mi voz en la tienda de golf, salía corriendo a preguntarme si necesitaba su opinión sobre cualquier cosa en el probador. Por lo general, era: "No, gracias, he venido para obtener mi dosis de mi magnífico, feliz y sexy hombre". Nunca dejaba que me fuera sin hacerme sentir tan especial como siempre había hecho, lo que demostraba cada vez que reservaba la primera fila solo para mí.

 **~ -18/08/2036-~**

"¿Se siente diferente?", le oí preguntar mientras yo hacía mi camino hasta el pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducían al campo de prácticas.

"¿Eso es una pregunta retórica?", su alumna se rió. Yo suprimí poner los ojos en blanco.

"En realidad no", respondió él de manera uniforme. Su paciencia me sorprendía, incluso al final de un largo día de enseñanza, cuando yo probablemente me sentiría mal y cansada, él era tan dulce como siempre.

Bajé los ojos al suelo una vez que llegué a la plataforma, me giré a la izquierda y me puse en el extremo opuesto del campo donde él enseñaba. Levanté el palo 7 sobre mis hombros, cerré los ojos, y lo giré lentamente, disfrutando del tramo lujoso y el hecho de que sabía con certeza que Edward me había espiado. Él ahora estaría luchando para mantener su concentración, pero nunca dejaba de dar el 100% a sus alumnos. Era muy divertido torturarlo. Yo estudiadamente evitaba mirarlo, cambié mi palo por una cuña y di unos movimientos experimentales. Golpear seguía siendo mi parte favorita, alineé mi primera pelota con la bandera más cercana.

En mi primer golpe, le di a la bandera y la pelota cayó hacia abajo al lado del agujero. Yo ya no pude resistirme y mis ojos buscaron automáticamente Edward. '¿ _Has visto lo que acabo de hacer?_ ' Caramba, yo era tan mala como todo el resto de ellos.

Su sonrisa era amplia y sacudió un poco la cabeza, y supe que era para mí, no para la señora Kohler.

o) (o

"Feliz aniversario, señora Cullen", me saludó finalmente, dando un paseo hasta mi lugar en el momento en el que la señora Kohler se marchó. "Eso ha sido bastante impresionante, cariño".

"Mmmm, tengo un profesor increíble".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué más te ha enseñado?"

"¿Por qué no me llevas al número doce y te lo muestro?", le ofrecí.

Él me quitó el palo y cogió mi mano. "¿A qué estás esperando?"

Incorregible. Me acomodé en su carrito de golf personal con un beso que prometía más. Y cuando llegamos al agujero doce, un lugar apartado lejos del club y de las miradas indiscretas, él cumplió con esa promesa, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

~ / ~

Así que, ¿cuáles eran mis planes para nuestra nueva realidad? Sí, pues más de eso, cada vez que tuviéramos el impulso, y considerando que Edward todavía podía humedecer mi ropa interior con una sola mirada, sería muy a menudo.

 **^EPOV^**

Curioso por saber cómo respondería Bella a Rose, las espié descaradamente. Era ridículo que después de todo este tiempo, todavía estuviera tan loco por esta chica metida entre mis rodillas dobladas. Disputaría contra una Hidra gigante por ella, al estilo de Hércules, cualquier día de la semana. Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

El año pasado, en nuestro vigésimo aniversario de boda, Bella me dio un espectacular regalo: una página enmarcada de su cuaderno de Composición donde había garabateado el consejo que ella a los 40 años de edad le habría dado a la Bella de 18 años, quien estaba ocupada tomando posesión de mi corazón:

 _Sigue escribiendo. No permitas que los reveses temporales te desanimen. No tengas miedo de intentar algo diferente. El fracaso no es lo contrario del éxito, es un ingrediente necesario. No ahogues las emociones difíciles con los alimentos. Prémiate en formas no calóricas (¡incluyendo los besos!). Aprecia el tiempo que pasas con tu padre, ve a pescar, mirad el golf juntos, habla con él sobre las cosas que te importan. No permitas que un error cierre la puerta a una relación que podría ser todo para ti. Si tu madre regresa algún día, trata de mantener tu corazón abierto._

Yo había aprendido la lección en Holden, y di gracias a mi buena estrella de que Bella fuera lo suficientemente madura como para darme una segunda oportunidad. Yo nunca le daría una razón para dudar de mí otra vez.

Charlie y Sue estaban demasiado lejos, pero nos reuníamos varias veces al año, y nos veíamos por el video chat con regularidad. Charlie siempre quería recibir mi punto de vista sobre los jugadores del Tour, y todavía está tratando, sin éxito, de convencerme de que pasar seis horas en una barca en medio de la nada era una gran manera de pasar el tiempo. Habían sido unos maravillosos abuelos para los dos niños, Charlie mostraba una especial predilección hacia su dulce 'Nic'. Ahora que ambos niños estaban en Holden y nosotros viajábamos por todo el país, era reconfortante saber que Charlie y Sue estaban cerca.

En cuanto a la madre de Bella, ella nunca volvió. Ella se lo perdió, fue todo lo que pude decir. Ella nunca llegó a conocer a mi Bella, esta impresionante mujer que surgió de una niña escondida detrás del miedo y la inseguridad.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, esperando su respuesta.

"Voy a amar como nunca a mi marido", respondió ella, estirando el cuello para probarme con un beso abrasador.

"Oh Cristo, ahí van de nuevo", Emmett se quejó.

"¡Conseguid una habitación vosotros dos!", Jasper intervino con su viejo estribillo.

Antes de inclinarme hacia atrás con Bella sobre mí, cogí la segunda manta de lana verde y tiré de ella sobre nosotros.

"Ahhh", canturreó Bella. "Pensé que nunca nos dejarían en paz".

"¡Dámelo!", exigí, sacando mi único impulso dentro de nuestra burbuja verde y feliz.

O) (O

Y vivieron felices para siempre... 30 años más hasta el momento, a 15 de octubre de 2011.

/-FIN- /

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí llega esta gran historia. Solo deciros que muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido a pesar de estos parones que he tenido, y sobretodo muchas gracias a los que me habéis comentado, me hace una gran ilusión leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y espero poder volver pronto con una nueva historia. Muchísimos besos y hasta siempre!**

 **Pd: pronto subiré un capítulo extra que tiene el fic.**


	23. Futur take

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **bornonhalloween** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _Capítulo beteado por Ruby Cullen O´Shea_

.-.-.-.-.

 **Futur Take: Edward Cullen: Marido trofeo, Caddie y papá.**

 **9 DE AGOSTO DE 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BPOV~**

 _"Nosotros somos los campeones, amigo mío... Y vamos a seguir luchando, hasta el fin... somos los-"_

"Ugh, Edward", me quejé, llegando a ciegas hasta el botón de apagado antes de que Queen estropeara hasta mi última terminación nerviosa. Abrí un ojo y acaricié el lado opuesto de la cama con la esperanza de localizar a mi cálido trozo de marido. En cambio, apareció una resbaladiza y fresca pieza de tela -no era un buen cambio bajo ninguna circunstancia- que me confirmó que mi querido, dulce y madrugador marido ya había respondido a la niña que adoraba a su papá y lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Encendí mi lámpara y me desplacé contra la cabecera para alcanzar el objeto extraño y tirarlo hacia la luz. Era una camisa de golf para dama nueva y de color azul marino, de ese corte atlético y atractivo que a Edward le gustaba tanto.

Bueno, a él le gustaba en mí antes del embarazo, no estaba tan segura de que estando embarazada me viera muy caliente con eso. En realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a caber en esto, murmuré, escrutando la cintura estrecha.

Pero aún así, qué dulce era que mi marido me comprara una camisa de la suerte para mi primer partido de golf. Como si ofrecerse como profesor para mí no fuera suficiente.

Con un pesado pero agradecido suspiro, rodé fuera de la cama y arreglé las sábanas y edredón en su lugar. A través de las delgadas paredes de nuestra "primera casa" pude escuchar la distintiva y baja risita de Nic, y apareció una sonrisa a mi cara cuando me imaginé la escena inevitable abajo.

Sin duda, Edward tenía a nuestra hija de dos años enganchada en la cadera, donde ella podía 'ayudar' dejando caer las virutas de chocolate en las tortitas que había en la sartén. Los dos estaban en la banqueta empapando los círculos de masa caliente con un dulce y pegajoso jarabe de arce cortesía de papá Charlie y espolvoreaban generosamente azúcar glas. En el momento en el que terminaron, había manchas de color ámbar, pecas de chocolate derretidas y polvo blanco decorándolos a los dos.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que Edward fuera un padre fenomenal, a pesar de que ya me había expresado a mí la ansiedad sobre futuros novios imaginarios que tendría que asustar con un palo de golf número 7, cosa que me recordó mucho a mi propio padre (sustituyendo una escopeta por el palo de golf, por supuesto), tuve que reír. Pobre Edward. Nos las arreglaríamos, aunque, siempre lo hacíamos.

El agua caliente alivió mis músculos doloridos. A pesar de que en esta ocasión tuve la suerte de no tener las nauseas matutinas -una evidencia indiscutible de que éste era un niño, de acuerdo con mi marido, quien ahora al parecer sabía las teorías- estar embarazada era una tensión en mi cuerpo. Había mantenido mi peso desde el primer año y recuperé mi figura poco después de tener a Nic, pero no pude decir que alguna vez disfrutara viendo mi cintura expandirse, incluso si era solo un centímetro o menos en esta primera etapa.

Dieciséis semanas.

Puse la toalla sobre mis pechos hinchados, riéndome al recordar el entusiasmo de Edward anoche.

o) (o

Él se aclaró la voz y yo me reí mientras él se retorcía en su posición.

"Hola, pequeño Nathan o Elizabeth. Es tu padre quien habla".

Pasé mis dedos por su cabellera, que descansaba en la parte superior de mi estómago a medida que hablaba a mi ombligo. "Me gustaría darte las gracias por cambiar el vientre de tu mamá y hacer que sus pechos crezcan para papá. Él es consciente de eso, muchas, muchas gracias".

"¡Edward!", le regañé, y él levantó sus ojos inocentemente hacia los míos, pero su sonrisa pícara lo delató. Yo rodé los ojos y él volvió a su antiguo modo de conversación.

"Ahora, te sugiero que te muevas un poco, porque papá está a punto de encaminarse en tu dirección, y no quiero sacarte un ojo o algo así. Como ya sabes, necesito un poco de espacio-"

"¡Edward!"

"Está bien. Mamá está caliente y ya sabes cómo se pone, así que tengo que irme ahora. Pero te quiero mucho, dulce bebé".

Dejó caer un suave beso en mi estómago, extendiendo su palma grande encima de mí y esperando. Me quedé en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando de su amor y concentrándome en mi interior.

Sin embargo, nada. Pero era temprano y el doctor dijo que podría no suceder hasta dentro de dos o cuatro semanas.

"Edward", dije mucho más suave y amorosamente mientras le levantaba la cabeza para así poder mirarle a los ojos. "El bebé comenzará cuando esté listo. Ya lo sabes".

Él se encogió de hombros con tristeza, pero una vez que movió su boca a mi pezón, todo se olvidó en un mar de la lujuria y satisfacción mutua.

o) (o

Lo entendía, el embarazo era una experiencia tan íntima entre la madre y el niño, no era hasta que el bebé se movía de manera convincente en la pared abdominal cuando el padre puede participaba verdaderamente en la realidad física.

"Tómate tu tiempo, pequeño", le dije en voz alta, pasando la esponja con jabón a través de mi vientre. "Papá es más paciente de lo que parece".

Mi falda pantalón caqui todavía me entraba, gracias a Dios, y la camisa me estaba solo un poco apretada por encima de mi sujetador deportivo. No quería decepcionar a Edward, quien obviamente me había mandado una camisa especial para mi partido. Me puse los calcetines de golf y unas chanclas, salté las escaleras hacia el escenario feliz en la cocina.

 **^EPOV^**

"Está bien, Nicky Noodles. Papá tiene una toalla facial con tu nombre en ella", intenté convencer a mi pegajosa hija.

Ella miró hacia mí, entonces pasó el dedo alrededor del borde del plato, derramando los restos del jarabe sobre su barbilla antes de entrar en su boca.

Los escalones de la escalera chirriaban con el peso de Bella, y ella se desplazaba a alta velocidad.

"Rápido, Nic. ¡Oigo a mamá!", susurré con urgencia. Ella se levantó para la ocasión, ofreciendo sus manos y su cara agradablemente, y yo la liberé del jarabe mientras sonaba el timbre.

"Ya voy yo", dijo Bella.

Satisfecho de que pasara, giré a Nicole hacia la puerta principal y le di una palmadita en la parte inferior. "Ves y saluda a los abuelos mientras limpio este lío".

Moví las pruebas tan pronto como me fue posible hasta el fregadero, pero todavía fui pillado in fraganti a cuatro patas bajo la mesa cuando mis padres entraron en la cocina con Bella.

"Querido Dios, ¿qué está pasando aquí?", mamá preguntó en voz alta. Me apresuré y saludé a mi gente con abrazos rápidos. Bella me sonrió, sabiéndolo y negando con la cabeza.

"¡Papá y yo hemos hecho gofes!", Nic anunció con orgullo.

Mamá se movió entre los restos, y luego dijo: "No os preocupéis por el desastre, chicos, yo me encargaré de todo después de que os vayáis".

"Abuelo, ven a vé mi nuevo libo", dijo Nic, tirando de él hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?", mamá le preguntó a Bella.

"Oh, ya sabes. El resplandor de medio trimestre", Bella contestó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Mamá resopló. "Yo no sé nada de eso, pero jugué al mejor golf de mi vida cuando estaba embarazada de este", ella movió su frente hacia mí y yo sonreí por la conocida historia de cómo mis padres "sabían" que sería un jugador de golf antes de nacer.

"Está bien, mamá, tengo que darle de desayunar algo a mi esposa antes de su gran partido. Ahora bien, la nevera está llena y Nic probablemente dormirá la siesta después de la comida. Ella se ha levantado pronto esta mañana".

"No os preocupéis, chicos. Vosotros pasadlo bien y buena suerte en tu partido".

"Gracias, Esme", dijo Bella mientras mamá le daba dos besos y se movía para reunirse con papá y Nic.

Busqué un punto limpio en la mesa y puse encima su yogur con granola y frutas, un vaso de zumo de naranja, y sus vitaminas prenatales. "El desayuno adecuado para la ganadora de la Copa Femenina. Vamos a comer".

Bella me miró como si yo acabara de entregarle las llaves de un nueva Maserati, o en su caso, tal vez una Dodge Ram.

"Gracias, Edward. Eso ha sido muy amable de tu parte".

"Eres mi jugadora", me encogí de hombros.

"Hmm, no me había dado cuenta de que las responsabilidades del Caddie eran tan extensas", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Mi único propósito en la vida hoy es maximizar tu experiencia de juego, eso incluye un comienzo nutritivo".

"Gracias por la nueva camiseta, también", dijo Bella, llamando mi atención sobre su pecho, no es que yo necesitara algún estímulo para mirar allí.

"La compré hace seis semanas, cuando te inscribiste en el torneo", le expliqué, señalando mi polo a juego. "Supongo que no tuve en cuenta..."

"¿La expansión?"

No pude contener mi sonrisa, y respondí con un poco convincente: "¿Cómo?". No era de verdad, y ella lo sabía. "Bueno, se ve fantástica en ti".

Ella resopló, avergonzada como siempre. "Hablas como un marido cachondo. En serio, me veo como una _cougar_ del club tratando desesperadamente de llamar tu atención".

"Está funcionando", sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Me giré hacia el fregadero a pesar de las garantías de mi madre. No podía irme con una buena conciencia dejándola con este tremendo lío.

"¡Hey, el tuyo tiene tu nombre en él!", Bella exclamó con la boca llena de yogur, notando el 'CULLEN' enunciados en mi espalda en grandes y blancas letras.

"No exactamente", contesté. "Este es tu nombre".

"Llevas mi nombre", pude oír su sonrisa antes de girarme a tiempo para verla.

"Eres mi jugadora", repetí con un encogimiento de hombros, esta vez añadiendo un guiño.

 **~BPOV~**

"¿Nerviosa?", preguntó él, sintiendo mi renuencia a salir del coche estacionado.

"Mi estómago está haciendo cosas".

Él se movió en su asiento detrás del volante para mirarme de frente. "Eso está bien, Bella. Eso significa que te importa".

"Voy a cuidarme a mi misma para no vomitar". Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para aplacar la creciente ola de lácteos en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

"Bella, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Además, ya has ganado el premio mayor, cariño", dijo con orgullo, señalando su pecho.

"¿Así que ahora eres mi marido trofeo?"

"Solo recuerda, no importa la locura que tenga lugar hoy en el transcurso de los dieciocho hoyos, yo soy tuyo". Hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro, apuntando con su dedo pulgar a nuestro nombre en su espalda.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y estreché mis ojos: "Tú me quieres por mis tetas biónicas".

Él se rió sin pedir disculpas. "Son sin duda un punto de venta importante, sí".

"Edward Cullen, a veces te juro que-"

"¡Dámelo!". Y él terminó la conversación, inclinándose sobre la consola central y cerrando sus labios sobre los míos. Después de silenciarme, se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos. "Solo juega lo mejor posible y sigue con ello mentalmente. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer tu misma".

"Está bien, jefe", le respondí.

"Venga, vamos a golpear el campo".

"¿Tú también?"

"Por supuesto. Somos un equipo. Bella, tienes mucho que aprender acerca de los Caddies".

"No lo sé, Edward. He tenido a LeVon por dos años y él nunca me ha hecho el desayuno".

"Hunh", él resopló. "Eso podría ser motivo de acción disciplinaria".

"Oh caramba".

"Vamos, cariño. Deja de estancarte". Edward estaba en mi puerta y me ofreció su mano tan pronto como me di cuenta de que había salido del asiento del conductor.

Bueno, alguien estaba muy motivado hoy. Si había una cosa que siempre me había gustado de mi marido, era su entusiasmo.

Edward me estableció en la última estación y me entregó mi palo 7. Empecé la rutina familiar de estiramiento, y mientras lo hacía, él me lanzó su charla.

"Recuerda, tu centro de gravedad es más bajo ahora, al igual que al final con Nic. Este diablillo va a ser tu arma secreta. Ves por delante y golpea unas pocas, B".

El primero movimiento fue un poco violento y casi le di en el pie a él. Él dio un paso atrás y se rió. "Mutilar a tu Caddie no es la estrategia recomendada aquí, cariño".

"Mierda, Edward, lo siento. Estoy muy nerviosa".

"Está bien, espera. Prepara la pelota y no te muevas. Ahora cierra los ojos".

"Edward, me siento realmente estúpida. Hay otras personas aquí".

"No, Bella", respondió. Entonces, de repente, él estuvo detrás de mí, apretándose contra mi espalda y poniendo sus brazos cerca de los míos. Su aliento era cálido en mi cuello y su voz aterciopelada canturreó en voz baja en mi oído: "Estamos solos. Apenas los dos. Al igual que en Holden. Solo tú...", cogimos el palo de nuevo, juntos. "... y yo...", golpeamos la pelota. "Solos, juntos. Bueno. Hazlo otra vez".

"¡Ehhhd-waaard!", una voz quejumbrosa nos despertó de nuestra burbuja.

Edward se alejó, murmurando: "¡Eso es, cariño!" antes de alejarse.

"Buenos días, señora Kohler", la saludó cortésmente, y yo asentí cortésmente a mi oponente.

"Me vendría bien un repaso de mi golpe antes del partido", tuvo el descaro de preguntarle.

Edward siendo Edward fue hacia su rectángulo de césped. Francine me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia que supuse que significaba: 'Él puede ser tu marido, pero es mi maestro', y yo le di una falsa sonrisa que transmitía: "Este es su bebé creciendo dentro de mí, perra, y las dos sabemos cómo llegó aquí".

"Sra. Kohler", explicó Edward, inclinándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Lo siento mucho, pero yo no soy su profesor hoy. Estoy aquí por mi jugadora". Edward se dio la vuelta y señaló por encima de su hombro a las letras en su espalda.

"Oh... honestamente", resopló. "¿No me puedes dar un mal consejo?"

"Va a ser un buen día si no llueve mañana, señora K", él se alejó con una sonrisa ganadora.

Yo me mordí el labio y mantuve los ojos en el césped artificial a mis pies.

 **^EPOV^**

"Bienvenidos a la primera ronda del Torneo de la Copa de Mujeres del 2018 del Club del Condado de Orange Conunty. En el campo" -Sully le dijo a una multitud- "Francine Kohler y Bella Cullen. La Sra. Kohler golpeará primero. Mucha suerte, damas".

Sully me guiñó el ojo mientras se bajaba del primer soporte, todo oficial y engreído. "Un discurso inspirador, jefe", le dije, apoyándome en el palo de Bella con un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro, tratando de parecer relajado por el amor de mi esposa.

La Sra. Kohler intensifica, tomando un movimiento de práctica rápida y golpeando su pelota 180 metros hacia el centro del campo. "Buen disparo, señora K", le dije suavemente, y Bella la siguió.

Colocando la empuñadura en la mano de Bella como si le entregara un bisturí, me incliné y le dije: "Larga y recta, B. Justo como yo".

"Jesús, Edward", ella frunció el ceño. "Estoy tratando de ser seria".

"Es mi trabajo mantenerte relajada".

"No ayudas", refunfuñó. Ella se inclinó para el primer golpe a su pelota, y me di cuenta de que mis propias manos temblaban. Este era su primer torneo y sabía que ella estaba aquí solo porque yo se lo comenté. Bella no tenía un hueso competitivo en su cuerpo, por lo menos no atlético. Ella era feroz sobre su escritura, pero su competidor no se veía, era siempre ella misma.

Ella hizo un movimiento de práctica, entonces se alineó para golpear la pelota. Apretó los hombros y dio un gran suspiro, volviendo de nuevo al palo, golpeó la pelota y... ésta voló desde el soporte a través de unos veinte metros de hierba alta antes de hundirse a la vista.

"¿No crees que estén dando segundas oportunidades hoy?", bromeó ella, avergonzada como el infierno. Extendí mi mano para coger su palo y la llevé lejos de la escena del crimen. Nos miramos el uno al otro a medida que hacíamos la corta distancia hasta su pelota enterrada, pero la oí murmurar: "Soy muy mala".

"Le has dado un golpe nervioso", la corregí, entregándole el palo. "Tu objetivo ahora es conseguir meterla en territorio seguro. Este agujero no ha terminado todavía. Recuerda, da un golpe aquí".

Ella se balanceó a través del pasto grueso y encabezó la pelota, dejándola casi exactamente donde estaba antes. No necesité recordarle que se quedara abajo en la siguiente, era lo único en lo que ella iba a estar pensando en este momento.

Efectivamente, el tercer golpe fue uno hermoso que navegó por la mitad del campo y la dejó a un paso fácil. "Buen golpe ese", la alabé.

"Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde", contestó ella. Su fuerza era buena, pero su actitud derrotista trabajaría en su contra. _Tiempo para darle tu consejo, Caddie._

La Sra. Kohler le dio un buen movimiento a su pelota, pero estuvo por debajo del campo.

Mientas le entregaba la cuña a Bella, le recordé que visualizara el vuelo de la pelota y la viera rebotar en el césped y luego rodar hasta el agujero. Bella realizó un disparo agradable que la puso cerca al hoyo. "Bien hecho", murmuré, cambiándole el palo.

La Sra. Kohler nos miró y se alejó un poco.

"Está bien, recuerda, tú aquí eres limpia y tienes el golpe más fácil", le recordé a Bella en voz baja.

Cuando la señora K perdió su golpe y se dobló hacia abajo para marcar, le dije en voz baja a Bella que le diera el siguiente movimiento a ella. Ella me miró inquisitivamente, pero cuando lo confirmé con la cabeza, ella confió en ello.

"Es tuya", anunció Bella. La Sra. Kohler cogió su pelota y se la dio a Levon para que la limpiara.

"Acierta esta y ganas el hoyo", le recordé y agregué: "Va a ir de izquierda a derecha al final, asegúrate de que lo consigues".

Los nervios de Bella pusieron la cabeza del palo hacia la izquierda y alcanzó varios metros.

"No más sangre", la Sra. Kohler anunció, efectivamente dejando a Bella que golpeara para el empate.

 **~BPOV~**

"Bueno, eso ha sido horrible", me quejé con Edward mientras caminábamos a la siguiente zona.

"No ha sido tu mejor trabajo, pero aún así, lograste empatar en el hoyo".

"¿Por qué me hiciste darle a ella el golpe?", le pregunté. "Ella fácilmente podría haber perdido eso".

"Lo más probable es que tú fueras a empatar el hoyo, y eso establecería una base sólida de deportividad para el partido".

"No me di cuenta de que eras tan blando", bromeé.

Él sonrió. "No es así como funciona, Bella. Si tú le das los primeros, ella será generosa contigo. Y lo más importante, va a tener un pensamiento profundo cuando tú aciertes uno que importa y la obligues a golpear bien".

"¡Oh, eres un genio del mal! No tenía ni idea".

"Solo hemos estado juntos por siete años. Si te dijera todos mis secretos, los ochenta años siguientes podrían ser aburridos".

"Algo me dice que eso no va a pasar".

La experiencia de Edward el Caddie era algo nuevo para mí. Mientras Edward el novio, Edward el marido y Edward el padre eran totalmente maravillosos, este nuevo Edward era mi compañero personal de equipo y mi entrenador. Me encantaba que no tuviera que compartirlo con nadie más en el OC. Quiero decir, él seguía siendo educado, complementaba un buen tiro de vez en cuando, pero el día de hoy, estaba aquí solo para mí. Había algo tan delicioso sobre él llevando mi nombre, el cual coincidía con su nombre también, pero eso era solo porque yo era su otra mitad.

LeVon era un buen caddie, pero seamos sinceros, no era Edward. Y viendo las pequeñas miradas que pasaban entre los dos hombres hoy, parecía que LeVon se esforzaba para seguir siendo agradable. Claro, él quitaba las pelotas del césped y miraba las distancias, pero era más un valet para Francine que una pareja, y ella lo trataba como al personal contratado, ni siquiera usaba su nombre, se refería a él como caddie.

Me encantaba la forma en la que Edward se inclinaba y susurraba instrucciones que solo yo podía oír. Si estaba dándome indicaciones o ánimos, o diciéndome que mis tetas parecían grandes (sí, eso sucedió en el cuarto hoyo), yo era la única que escuchaba sus palabras. Era a mí a quien él mantenía hidratada, era mi culo el que su mano empujaba hacia arriba en la colina del hoyo seis al siete, y era yo a quien él se acercaba por detrás cuando llegamos al duodécimo hoyo, colocando suavemente su mano sobre mi vientre.

 _Sí, mi querido esposo/caddie, recuerdo muy bien la noche en la que fue concebido el bebé._

(0

"¡Edward, calla!", me reí, su nariz se empujaba dentro de mi falda de golf hasta la parte superior del muslo. "¡Alguien nos va a oír!"

Él levantó la cabeza para defender su caso. "El curso ha sido cerrado durante dos horas. No hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros", él gruñó juguetonamente y me empujó hacia arriba el suéter. "Además, no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños todavía". Con eso, él apartó mi sujetador y tocó mis pechos. Sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello y encontraron el punto dulce detrás de mi oreja que él sabía que me volvía loca. Yo era un desastre que se retorcía debajo de él en la hierba segada al ras del "pintoresco" duodécimo hoyo.

Entre carcajadas e intentos inútiles de apartarlo de mí -cosa que yo nunca quería hacer de todos modos- me obligué a hacerlo. "¡Parece que es... más un regalo... para ti, entrenador!"

Él sonrió misteriosamente. "Aquí viene tu parte, Bella".

Y luego lo sentí, con el dedo curioseó su camino dentro de la capa de tela de alto rendimiento y del forro sedoso de las bragas aburridas pero funcionales. De repente, él estuvo todo el camino dentro y jugueteando con mi punto más sensible y yo estuve cantando una canción muy diferente. Una que comenzó con: "Oh mierda, Edward"... y terminó con "¡Gaaaah!"

(0

 **^EPOV^**

Está bien, este no era mi momento de caddie más profesional, era cierto, pero no había manera de que cualquiera de nosotros alguna vez pisara el duodécimo hoyo sin revivir esa noche. Nuestra propia y privada memoria, esa expresión espontánea y dulce de nuestro amor parecía impregnar el aura de este lugar.

0) (0

Joder. Qué decisión colosalmente estúpida, dejarme el condón en casa. Claro, esto se suponía que era un regalo de cumpleaños rápido para mi chica, pero yo debería haber sabido mejor que no sería capaz de resistirme a una Bella gimiendo, retorciéndose, y apretándose, por el amor de Dios.

Rodé lejos de ella con un gran rugido de frustración que seguramente ahuyentó toda la vida silvestre dentro de un radio de cinco metros y metí mi ansiosa erección en el interior de los confines de mis bóxers. Y pude decir que era un gallo masivamente infeliz en estos momentos.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirarme, acostado junto a ella sobre mi espalda en el claro césped, mis dedos pellizcaron mis ojos en señal de frustración. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?", me preguntó, la preocupación cortaba su dicha.

"Nada, cariño".

Ella se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. "Eso parece que es algo para mí", respondió ella, sonriendo ante el bulto en mis pantalones cortos y poniendo las cosas aún peor.

"¡Maldita sea, Bella, nunca planeé hacer más esta noche, esto era solo para ti, pero me estás volviendo loco con todos tus gemidos y con esa manera de retorcerte!"

"¿Qué, estás preocupado por mi virginidad ahora?", ella se tapó la boca de un público imaginario, susurrándome bajito como si fuera un secreto. "Ya lo sabes, ya no soy una virgen".

"Muy graciosa. Es que... no he traído protección, y dijimos que no íbamos a pensar en otro bebé hasta que Nic cumpliera tres años, y... ¡grrrrr!", me froté la cara con las palmas de las manos, rezando por un momento de madurez.

En cambio, hubo una mano en mis bóxers, envolviéndose alrededor de mi erección dolorosamente dura. Ella tenía los labios en mi oreja, mordisqueándomela, chupando pequeñas ráfagas de aire.

"Cariño", le advertí. "Me estoy quedando sin combustible aquí".

"Estoy lista, cariño", ella susurró.

"Bella, no podemos. Eres la mujer más fértil del planeta. ¡Cristo, concebimos a Nic en nuestra noche de bodas!"

"Estoy lista", repitió ella más firmemente, con calma. Yo abrí los ojos y vi la viva imagen de la serenidad. Esta no era mi cachonda y desesperada esposa, golpeando duro. Esta era la madre de mi hijo que me dejaba saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo de nuevo.

"¿Sí?", sonreí. Yo estaba listo también. Ella asintió, sonrió y me acarició, elevando mi polla a algo más que a una herramienta para nuestro placer.

"En ese caso", le respondí, rodando suavemente sobre su espalda y presionándome contra ella. "Feliz cumpleaños, cariño".

0) (0

LeVon se detuvo a mi lado en el hoyo quince. Por respeto a los jugadores, las conversaciones habían sido mínimas hoy, y si hubo alguna, sin duda estuvieron relacionadas con el partido.

"¿No deberíamos indicar donde están las pelotas?", él me preguntó en voz baja. El agujero estaba fuertemente torcido a la derecha y el golpe de salida era mucho más fácil para hacer un seguimiento de la esquina.

"Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo no voy a dejar a mi jugadora".

"¡Caddie!", la Sra. Kohler chasqueó los dedos hacia su ayudante y Levon fue hacia ella con autocontrol practicado, pero pude ver que estaba quemándose por dentro.

"Me robaste la jugadora", gruñó él entre dientes.

Sonreí y le di a Bella su palo.

"Gracias, querido", dijo ella con dulzura.

"Ha sido un placer, cariño", le respondí.

"Te odio hoy", añadió él, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé", le respondí, mis ojos siguieron el golpe de Bella. "¡Bonito golpe!"

 **~BPOV~**

"Se trata de un golpe muy importante, Bella", mi caddie me informó en nuestro camino al decimosexto hoyo. "Si ganas este agujero, solo te quedarán dos hoyos por jugar".

"Es un largo movimiento, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta".

"Tú hundes esto, tú ganas el hoyo; en el peor de los casos, tiene dos movimientos más para empatar", afirmó mi compañero de vida cada vez más positivo, cuya fe en mí y en mis capacidades nunca parecía vacilar.

Puse mi marcador detrás de la pelota y se la di a Edward para que la limpiara. Di un paso atrás de mi marca mientras él me enseñaba y trataba de leer el terreno. Mientras tanto, LeVon sacó la bandera mientras Francine evaluaba su movimiento.

"Mm-hem".

Me dirigí a la voz muerta detrás de mí, y encontré a Edward de cuclillas cerca del suelo. "Me encanta la vista, cariño, pero no puedo leer tu golpe si estás de pie en la línea".

Rodé los ojos y salí de su camino. Edward terminó su análisis y me entregó mi pelota limpia junto con su opinión profesional. "Me gustan las dos zonas de la derecha, y recuerda, es cuesta arriba".

Asentí con la cabeza y coloqué mi pelota en el césped, poniéndola exactamente como él me había aconsejado y acariciándola limpiamente.

"Oh, eso se ve bien, Bella, síguela... gira hacia la izquierda... ¡ahí está!", Edward atemperó su entusiasmo por el bien del equipo contrario, pero el orgullo en sus ojos era inconfundible mientras me miraba.

Francine tenía una expresión agria cuando cogió su marcador. "Debe ser bueno tener a Wonder Boy como tu caddie", murmuró no tan bajo.

Edward se mordió la lengua visiblemente. A él no se le ocurriría ponerse de cebo, por lo que yo dije lo que él no podía. "Oh, sí, él es maravilloso aquí en el campo, pero uf... me tengo que ir a casa con este chico. ¿Te imaginas?", yo podría haberme frotado el vientre un poco para hacerle saber exactamente lo que este chico y yo hacíamos en casa.

La expresión de su cara no tuvo precio. Por el profundo tono de rojo en sus mejillas era evidente que el estar con Edward no era una fantasía poco familiar para ella. Váyase a la mierda, señora.

Estaba a un corto paseo del hoyo diecisiete, y Edward aprovechó al máximo su momento como entrenador, recordándome que el partido estaba a mi alcance, lo que no me ayudó en absoluto. Di un paso hacia mi zona de "honor" ya que había ganado el hoyo anterior, practicando un movimiento suave, y procediendo a lanzar la pelota directamente en el bosque. Edward estaba en un silencio absoluto cuando regresé a su lado, y él llevó estoicamente mi palo y lo puso de nuevo en su ranura en la bolsa. Después de que Francine golpeara, él se inclinó para preguntar, "¿Qué ha pasado ahí?"

"Mis manos se están hinchando", le dije, tirando para abrir el velcro en la base del guante y revelando una mano izquierda severamente roja e hinchada.

"¡Mierda, Bella!", el rostro de Edward cayó mientras cautelosamente tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y examinaba el daño. "Debes quitarte esos anillos mientras todavía puedas. ¿Recuerda lo que pasamos la última vez?"

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Gracias a Dios nuestro joyero sabía el truco del hilo dental. De lo contrario, mis preciosos anillos estarían en pedazos, y yo no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

Edward se puso mi bolsa sobre su espalda y le di mi guante, tirando de las bandas de metal y liberándome de él mientras caminábamos hacia mi pelota. "Están atrapados", me quejé. "Y mi circulación está casi cortada".

"Jesús, Bella Ven, déjame intentarlo", ignoré el aspecto mordaz de Francine mientras Edward me tocaba y se quejaba pero no hacia progresos. "Ya sabes, era mucho más divertido ponértelos".

 **^EPOV^**

"Lo recuerdo", ella me dijo, y allí mismo, en medio de la calle, los dos volvimos a nuestra cabina de fotos.

0) (0

"¿No quieres usar un vestido o algo? Sabes que vamos a tomarnos nuestra foto", le advertí.

"Nunca antes he llevado un vestido a Stockton", respondió ella con los brazos cruzados.

 _Uh oh. No hagas sospechar a la chica_ , una pequeña voz interior me aconsejó.

"Pero es la última vez que haremos esto. Cuatro de cuatro. El juego completo". Cuando ella no parecía muy convencida, agregué: "Yo iré con corbata".

"¿En serio?", sus brazos se desplegaron y se suavizó. "Bueno, si eso significa tanto para ti, claro, me pondré algo más elegante".

El viaje en autobús fue una verdadera tortura para mí. Era el peor del mundo guardando secretos, y éste había sido un secreto tamaño whopper. Al final del verano, mamá me ayudó a elegir el anillo que estaba situado frente a mi cadera en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Lo había mantenido en el almacenamiento de seguridad de la universidad hasta esta mañana. Es decir, tres meses enteros sin compartir algo enorme con Bella, quiero decir, no es que el diamante fuera tan grande, era solo el hecho de que ella no sabía nada en absoluto. Lo que era peor, me encontré con su padre la semana pasada durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias para "pedir su mano", por lo que ahora hasta él y Sue lo sabían. No podía esperar hasta que esto hubiera terminado y todo estuviera resuelto y pudiéramos seguir siendo nosotros de nuevo... solo que comprometidos de forma permanente el uno al otro. Mi estómago se revolvió y me pregunté cómo iba a vivir a través de esto. Gracias a Dios que solo tenía que hacerlo una vez en mi vida.

"¿Edward?", Bella me llevó de nuevo al presente, llamando mi atención desde la ventana donde me sentía mucho más seguro que mirándola a los ojos. Ella retorció la mano en su lugar debajo de la mía en el asiento de plástico resbaladizo. "Oh, wow, tus manos están húmedas".

Mierda. "¿En serio?", traté de reírme de ello pero salió algo raro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Estás nervioso o algo así?"

Pretendí que su pregunta fuera indignante, esperando que en realidad no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba flipando un poco. "Qué divertida", grazné.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña, pero entonces negó con la cabeza, seguramente anotándose mi comportamiento de 'actuando como un niño de nuevo'.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo, Bella se deslizó fuera de nuestro asiento e hizo su camino por el pasillo estrecho. Yo me limpié las manos en los pantalones y toqué la caja una vez más, convenciéndome de que ella ni siquiera iba a considerar decirme que no.

"Está bien, Bella, entra tu primero, como siempre", busqué a tientas en la cartera para sacar el billete de cinco dólares que me había asegurado de tener listos, cayendo en el suelo dos veces y murmurando como un loco para mí mismo antes de que finalmente calmara mis manos lo suficiente para meter el billete en la ranura.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?", ella se rió desde el interior de la cabina.

"Nada. Este Lincoln se ha caído un par de veces, supongo. Bueno, todo listo. ¡Ahí voy... estés lista o no!"

Un eufemismo de mi vida. Me pasé rápidamente la mano por el pelo, me enderecé la corbata, me limpié las manos en los pantalones, comprobé por tercera vez el anillo, tomé la respiración más profunda que jamás había tomado... y estuve listo para salir.

Removí la cortina de terciopelo para encontrar a Bella en su lugar, como siempre, en la 'x' en el banquillo. Dejé caer una rodilla en el suelo cerca de sus pies mientras empezaba la cuenta atrás de diez segundos.

10... 9...

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?", preguntó, su voz seguía siendo ligera.

"Bella, tengo una confesión".

Traté de ser ligero. En su rostro se registraba terror. Mierda.

8...

"¡Edward, me estás asustando! La última vez que te pusiste de rodillas fue para pedirme perdón".

7...

"No, nada de eso. Es solo-"

6... 5...

"... te he traído aquí para pedirte que-"

4... 3...

"¡... que te cases conmigo!"

2... 1... ¡CLICK!

"¿QUÉ?", preguntó ella con el rostro serio y pálido y provocándome un escalofriante.

10... 9... 8...

"Sí. Me imaginé que no me creerían sin esto".

7... 6...

Saqué la caja de la chaqueta y la abrí, mostrándole que hablaba en serio. Ella suspiró y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, ella no contestó y las cosas no pintaban bien para el Equipo Cullen.

"¿Demasiado en poco tiempo?". Mierda. Sabía que tenía que haber esperado hasta la graduación.

5...

"Estaba esperándolo", dijo ella en voz baja, sollozando entre las palabras.

"¿Esperándolo?", mi cerebro se cerró totalmente y no pude esperar para pensar con claridad. Rodillas- bien. Confesión-bien. Anillo-bien. ¿Qué estaba olvidando?

Afortunadamente, Bella me rescató, como de costumbre. "Has dicho que me habías traído aquí para pedirme que me case contigo. Aún no me lo has pedido".

4...

¡Oh! Duh. Su pequeña sonrisa fue suficiente para darme la determinación que necesitaba para sacarme de esta, y yo ni siquiera me permití una pequeña broma. "¡Caramba, los escritores ingleses sois tan literales!"

Ella se rió un poco y se absorbió mucho la nariz y yo recité el discurso con el que había estado trabajado tan duramente. Sí, si la universidad me había enseñado algo, era que no había manera de que fuera en un momento tan importante sin un discurso preparado y memorizado.

"Isabella Swan, eres mi mejor amiga y mi compañera en todo lo que importa. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo, así que sabes cuánto te amo..."

3...

"Sabes que yo soy mucho mejor cuando estoy contigo. Cuando no estamos juntos, realmente me duele. Me haces muy feliz, y todo lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida es hacer lo mismo por ti... "

2...

"A pesar de que solo tenemos 21 años, ambos sabemos que eso es todo, este es nuestro verdadero amor, y yo no quería esperar. Por favor, ¿querrías tomar mi nombre y usarlo no solo en tu espalda, sino también en tu corazón?"

1...

Cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y yo las alejé con el pulgar. Y, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

¡CLICK!

"Bella, me estás asustando un poco".

10... 9...

Ella se deslizó hasta el suelo a mi lado, apoyando sus rodillas desnudas sobre el suelo sucio. "¡Sí, Edward! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!"

"¿En serio?", grité, mi voz me traicionó.

Ella tendió su dedo anular, y yo deslicé el sencillo anillo de oro con su diamante redondo en el dedo, en el que se veía aún más perfecto que todas las veces que me imaginé haciendo exactamente esto.

8...

Ella acercó su amplia sonrisa a la mía y nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce y salado beso. "Te amo, Bella", le dije a mi futura mujer justo antes de abrazarla contra mi pecho con un dulce alivio y una alegría absoluta.

"Yo también te amo, Edward", ella susurró de nuevo, su voz estaba quebrada por nuevas lágrimas.

1... ¡CLICK!

0) (0

Este conjunto de fotos siempre había sido mi favorito. En la primera, la expresión atónita de Bella revelando a una niña tomada con la guardia baja, aunque más tarde me dijo que había adivinado que se lo propondría en su cumpleaños o en el mío, más tarde en el año escolar.

La segunda foto mostraba las lágrimas de Bella y mi desesperación. En realidad, ésta era difícil para mí volver ver, sentía una ansiedad muy pesada cada vez que pensaba en ese momento en el que no sabía lo que ella diría. Claro, yo estaba bastante seguro de que quería casarse conmigo, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que ella solo hubiera estado conmigo. ¿Ella albergaría fantasías secretas de probar otras experiencias? ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión dentro de cinco años? ¿De veinticinco? ¿Yo estaba siendo egoísta tomándola del mercado en su mejor momento? Todas estas dudas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza en esos diez segundos, aunque en el fondo yo sabía algo desde nuestra primera cita, simplemente no había nadie más para ninguno de nosotros.

Fue la tercera foto la que yo enmarqué para nuestro primer aniversario de boda. Ni siquiera recorté la gran extensión de la pared en blanco que se mostraba por encima de nuestras cabezas ni intenté corregir la visión borrosa porque estábamos demasiado cerca de la lente de la cámara. Era la perfecta imperfección de la toma lo que tanto me gustaba, y por supuesto, las expresiones de nuestros dos perfiles capturados en ese solo clic.

 **~BPOV~**

Esa era mi foto favorita de todos los tiempos de nosotros, sin duda. Los ojos de Edward estaban herméticamente cerrados y en sus labios se formaba el principio de una sonrisa. Para mí, su expresión contaba toda la historia de un niño que no podía creer que acabara de conseguir lo que siempre había querido, pero nunca se atrevió a soñar que en realidad podría conseguirlo.

Por mi parte, mi sonrisa llorosa era la imagen de la felicidad absoluta. Mi brazo derecho apretaba con fuerza los hombros de Edward y mi mano izquierda estaba extendida delante de mis ojos, donde estaba admirando cómo mi anillo -su anillo- se veía en mi dedo. Nunca olvidaré mis pensamientos en ese momento.

 _Me encantaría usar tu anillo._

 _Estaré orgullosa de tomar tu nombre y usarlo en cualquier lugar y en todas partes._

 _Con alegría voy a gastar cada día del resto de mi vida para hacerte saber lo mucho que significas para mí._

"¡OWWWWCH!", puse mi mano libre sobre mi boca, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de mi mal golpe. Por suerte, estábamos solos en el borde del bosque.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero al menos los pude quitar. Date la vuelta y déjame ponerlos en tu collar para que podamos ir a lidiar con el siguiente tiro".

"Ahí está", le dije tristemente, espiando mi pelota bajo una rama baja.

Él dejó mi bolsa y vino hasta la zona conmigo. "Hmmm, solo hay una cosa que hacer en esta situación".

"¿El qué?"

Él levantó su dedo, haciéndome señas para que me acercara más y más. A continuación, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, su mano estuvo dentro de mi camisa.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas y le di mi mejor mirada de mujer que tanto ha sufrido casada con un perpetuamente adolescente caliente, cosa que no le impidió seguir en lo más mínimo.

"¿Esta es tu gran estrategia?"

"Sí. Estás jodida", él me informó, retirando la mano. "Concede el hoyo".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con eso de 'nunca te rindas'?

"Eso no se aplica a los tiros imposibles. No quiero que te hagas daño al golpear".

"¿Es mi caddie o mi marido quien habla?"

"Las dos cosas. ¿Cómo vas a jugar si te rompes la mano? Coge tus cosas y sigue adelante. Estás atada en el último hoyo, y te das un golpe."

"Bien", le concedí a Edward, justo antes de ceder el hoyo a mi oponente. Ella me sonrió con suficiencia y sentí que algo cambiaba dentro de mí. "Quiero patearle el culo", afirmé con toda claridad en el oído de mi marido.

Una amplia sonrisa barrió sus mejillas. "Vamos a hacerlo".

Francine realizó un golpe de salida en el hoyo dieciocho, apenas rozó el agua que recubría el lado izquierdo del campo y giraba por delante de la mitad izquierda del césped. Edward me pasó mi palo y dijo: "Sigue la pelota".

"Pero LeVon siempre me hacía jugar en esta parte con un palo más corto".

"Va a costar una inyección extra darle la vuelta a la derecha, y tú necesitas ganar este agujero para ganar el partido. ¿Te das cuenta de que un empate te enviaría a la muerte súbita?"

"Ugh", me lamenté, mi paciencia y los niveles de energía se estaban agotando en este punto. No había ninguna posibilidad que jugara agujeros extra hoy.

Di un golpe cansado pero eficaz a la pelota y cayó a un pie de ella. "Gran golpe. Uno más al césped, un par de golpes más, y nos vamos a celebrarlo", predijo mi ayudador optimista.

"Qué vida de fantasía encantadora tienes, mi amor".

"Oh cariño, yo no pierdo mis fantasías pensando en los escenarios de golf", respondió, levantando y bajando las cejas cómicamente.

"Dame mi palo 5, míster".

Me entregó el palo, pero no lo soltó cuando yo intenté alejarme. En cambio, se inclinó hacia delante para darme algunas palabras finales de sabiduría. "Aquí acaba el partido, Bella. La metes y ganas. Haz un agradable y fácil recorrido en este momento".

 **^EPOV^**

Me encantaba estar en el campo y ser la mano derecha de Bella, pero nunca me imaginé lo difícil que sería verla tan de cerca y tener que vivir a través de la tensión con ella, sin tener casi ningún control sobre el resultado. Todo lo que podía hacer era entregarle el palo adecuado y ofrecerle un consejo decente y apoyo moral. El resto dependía de ella.

Ella hizo un movimiento de práctica apresurado, como un caballo haciendo su aproximación final a la granja. Fácil, pensé con todas mis fuerzas. _No pierdas ahora, cuando estás tan cerca._

Ella dio una respiración profunda y enderezó la espalda, apretando su bonito trasero para anclar su peso. Con un golpe mucho más suave, lanzó la pelota sin esfuerzo, a buen ritmo, gran aceleración, seguimiento efectivo, y cayó. Su bola pasó a través del aire en un arco perfecto, limpió fácilmente agua y aterrizó con un golpe seco y satisfactorio en el centro del césped. En su rostro se leía la definición de 'felicidad'. De hecho, yo diría que la expresión que llevaba puesta rivalizaba con su cara de 'O'. Casi nada mejor que dar un movimiento perfecto en una pelota de golf. Casi.

Decidí celebrarlo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y un guiño a fin de no irritar a la Sra. Kohler antes de su siguiente tiro. Me encantaría que Bella ganara, pero no queria poner en peligro mi posición en el club con un ejemplar de poca deportividad. De todos modos, Bella no necesitaba más que eso de mí, ella sabía que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella en este momento. Ella básicamente estaba encerrada en una victoria. La señora K realizó un tiro decente, el cual contemplé rápidamente, colocándola en el borde exterior de césped.

"Está bien, este es el trato", aconsejé a mi jugadora, sacando su palo y limpiando la cuchilla con la toalla mientras caminábamos. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer con el primer golpe es conseguir acercarte. Con dos golpes ganas el partido. No hagas nada heroico, estás sentada en la cima de una pendiente. Solo dale un golpecito con amor, ya sabes...", ilustré mi punto llevando mi mano abierta a su culo, suavemente, muy suavemente. "No hay más que eso".

"Espera", dijo ella. "¿Estás seguro de que no debería golpear así?"¡Whack! Bella encontró la nalga de mi culo no cubierto por su bolsa de golf y me golpeó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que otros se giraron para mirar. Bella les sonrió dulcemente y siguió caminando.

"No deberías haber hecho eso, querida", le dije. "No querrás dar el golpe con el culo rojo".

"¿Cómo vas a pegarme mientras estoy golpeando?", ella preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Eres mi caddie!"

Negué con la cabeza. "Eso anula al caddie. En realidad está en el manual de los caddies".

Ella se rió. "¡Qué tú has escrito!"

"Cierto" –admití- "pero al hecho me remito", le extendí mis manos en un gesto exagerado de disculpa que ambos sabíamos que era falso.

Y entonces mi bella esposa, quien se preocupaba mucho menos de ganar un argumento o un torneo de golf que de tratar de hacer su marido feliz, levantó las dos manos sobre su cabeza, con palo y todo, y se detuvo en su sitio.

"Bien", dijo ella.

Y yo, quien se preocupaba mucho menos de ganar un argumento o un torneo de golf que de hacer a mi mujer increíblemente feliz, me agaché y le di una vez más con mi palma en su culo. "Golpe amoroso", le recordé.

Por fin todos llegamos al césped y Bella fue a marcar su pelota mientras la señora Kohler alineaba la suya. Fue un buen golpe, pero ella todavía estaba alrededor de un pie de distancia. Bella me miró para que le diera mi consejo y yo rápidamente sacudí la cabeza.

"Intenta dirigirla hacia la sombra de la bandera. Golpea con amor", le susurré al oído, poniendo su pelota limpia en su palma con una mirada mordaz.

"Sí, querido", murmuró, pasando por su rutina de golpear como yo le enseñé en nuestros días Holden. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alineó el palo para un golpe de práctica suave, movió la cabeza del palo en su lugar y se estableció en sus pies. Todos los sistemas estaban listos. Respiración profunda. Arrastró de nuevo la cabeza del palo y-

"¡Ahhh!", con una puñalada salvaje, Bella envió el palo a través del césped y se inclinó, su mano cogía su vientre y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Yo ni siquiera sentí el bolso caer de mi hombro y estrellarse contra el suelo mientras me apresuraba a ir a su lado, con las manos instintivamente en las de ella sobre nuestro bebé. "¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Te duele?"

"¡Edward!", ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y mi corazón cayó hasta mis zapatos. Me caí sobre mis rodillas, escanee el suelo frenéticamente en busca de sangre y otros fluidos corporales, y no descubrí nada malo, puse mis labios sobre su vientre.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Un golpe pequeño pero poderoso, justo donde le estaba dando el beso. Una oleada de euforia reemplazó mi temor anterior. "¡Él me ha dado una patada!". Ahora, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y rápidamente coloqué ambas palmas de las manos contra su estómago.

"Una vez más pequeño. ¡Saluda a papá!", el siguiente fue un aleteo tan débil que pude habérmelo perdido si no hubiera estado a punto de recibir su mensaje. "¿Sientes eso?", pregunté, levantando los ojos a Bella.

Ella se absorbió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza y yo tuve que quitar una mano para limpiar su cara.

 **~BPOV~**

"Um... odio estropear este momento privado, niños, ¿pero podemos terminar este agujero?", Francine preguntó con amabilidad.

Mis sollozos se convirtieron en risa y Edward se levantó y me besó, justo ahí. Y no un besito en la mejilla, sino un beso de yo nunca voy a olvidar este momento, tras lo cual tomó mi mano y me llevó a donde tenía que dar mí ridículamente e imposible golpe.

"Métela para ganar, Bella. Cuesta arriba, de derecha a izquierda, pon un poco de mostaza en ella".

Levanté mi palo Ave María, casi esperando a que él se diera a conocer de nuevo. Observé con una sacudida de mi cabeza que ahora he empezado a referirme al bebé como "él", cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Señalé la parte posterior del palo y golpeé la pelota con firmeza para enviarla por la colina, cosa que hice con creces. De hecho, mi golpe era tan difícil que subió mucho más allá de donde estaba antes. Miré a mi marido, esperando verlo disgustado, pero él era todo sonrisas y lágrimas. ¡Menudo caddie tenía!

Ligeramente humillada, pero en realidad sin preocuparme demasiado -probablemente por eso nunca iba a ganar uno de estos torneos- seguí mi pelota por el césped y la alineé una vez más. Me di cuenta de que esto era empatar, y asumí que ella la iba a hacer suya. Golpear con amor, me recordé a mí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza del palo y provocando que estuviera a unos ocho centímetros de la suya.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, creo que para encubrir una carcajada de sorpresa, pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Yo estaba tan fuera de control. Le di un golpe más y otra vez envié la pelota por la colina y más allá del agujero. "Oh, por Dios, Francine. ¿Podrías meter la tuya y acabar con mi sufrimiento?"

Fue impropio y estuvo fuera de orden, pero Francine se acercó y golpeó su pelota para llevarse la victoria.

"Gracias", le dije, muy aliviada, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de ella. "Buen partido".

"Tú también. Supongo que tengo que agradecerle mi victoria a esa pequeña criatura", añadió con una sonrisa.

Edward felicitó a Francine mientras LeVon soltaba la mano de ella y luego cogía la mía.

"Bien jugado, Bella. Justa hasta el final", dijo LeVon. "Probablemente una mala lectura por parte de tu caddie en ese primer golpe".

Edward resopló en voz alta y dijo: "Primera regla del golf, Bella. Culpa siempre al caddie".

Froté mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre de embarazada. "Bueno, cariño, tienes que admitir que no me podría haber metido en este lío sin ti".

Edward me rodeó con su cuerpo, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo detrás de mí y entrelazando los dedos de mi mano derecha con los suyos, poniendo las manos enredadas por encima de mi estómago. "Culpable de los cargos, mi dulce esposa. ¡Y considera darme una propina!".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno, como ya dije la última vez, muchiiiiisimas gracias por haberme seguido a pesar de no ser puntual al subir los capis, pero es lo que pasa cuando hay problemas de salud.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho la historia y a ver si en un futuro no muy lejano nos volvemos a "ver" por aquí.**

 **Gracias y hasta luego! Besos! ;)**


End file.
